


Hora de Aventuras: Sed de Sangre

by Aria_Valanch



Category: Adventure Time, Bubbline - Fandom, Hora de Aventuras - Fandom
Genre: Adventure Time - Freeform, Bubbleline - Freeform, Bubbline, Fanfiction de Hora de Aventuras, Hora de Aventuras, Marcegum, Multi, Sed de Sangre
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 164,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Valanch/pseuds/Aria_Valanch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secretos del pasado, risas, mentiras, traiciones, romances... y un gran misterio por resolver. Marceline y la Princesa Chicle, tendrán que andar por un tortuoso camino junto con sus amigos para descubrir la verdad. -Todos los personajes salvo los que yo he creado pertenecen a Pendleton Ward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducción

_“El simple hecho de que la Tierra de Ooo pudiese estar en peligro hacia que mereciese la pena el viaje, aunque eso supusiese tener que atravesar medio reino de madrugada.”_

 

El reloj que había sobre la mesilla de noche a la izquierda de la gran cama real, marcaba las tres y trece de la madrugada de un sábado como otro cualquiera. Solo la luz que proporcionaba una pequeña lámpara de mesa alumbraba tenuemente los grandes aposentos reales.

En la zona iluminada, se encontraba nuestra joven princesa de piel rosada. Se hallaba sentada en su escritorio, leyendo un antiguo libro mientras tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano izquierda. La lectura que estaba llevando a cabo era de lo más adictiva y a pesar de estar agotada por el ajetreo que hubo en la corte horas antes no podía dejar de leer, la curiosidad se lo impedía.  
Al pasar de página, miró el reloj que había en una de las estanterías situadas sobre el escritorio. Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que empezó a leer.

 _El tiempo siempre pasa rápido cuando te diviertes_ , pensó mientras contemplaba la hora.  
Volvió la vista al antiguo libro y suspiró, la narración era demasiado interesante como para dejarla para otro día, pero la incomodidad de la silla en la que estaba sentada estaba empezando a pasar factura, lo que demostraba que el lujo y la comodidad no siempre iban de la mano.

Movió la silla hacia atrás y antes de levantarse estiró los brazos hacia arriba para desperezarse, haciendo que se le escapase un leve bostezo que acalló sutilmente con la mano derecha. Incluso estando a solas no podía deshacerse de los modales propios de la realeza.

Al incorporarse, notó la fría brisa nocturna que entraba por el gran ventanal que daba al balcón exterior de la habitación, el cual había estado entreabierto durante todo el día, como siempre.  
A pesar de estar en la estación de lluvias, que normalmente solía ser fría, llevaba puesto como pijama una camiseta negra de manga corta adornada con un dibujo un tanto siniestro, junto a unos shorts estampados a cuadros rosados.

Un leve escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo conforme se acercaba al gran ventanal. Al cerrarlo, se frotó ambos brazos para entrar en calor mientras miraba a través del cristal. Estaba nublado y apenas se veían las estrellas.  
Volvió al escritorio sin pasar las cortinas, ya que le gustaba despertarse con la luz natural que entraba de forma abundante a través de las ventanas cuando amanecía.

Cogió el libro y dejando la lámpara de mesa encendida se dirigió hacia la gran cama real, la cual con solo mirarla ya la hacía sentir más cómoda. El tamaño de esta era enorme, para una sola persona claro.

Estaba situada en el centro de un semicírculo elevado, que ocupaba gran parte del lado izquierdo de los aposentos reales. El escalón que la separaba del suelo, creaba una falsa sensación de estar levitando mientras se estaba dentro de ella.  
El cabecero era de madera de árbol de algodón de azúcar, lo que le confería un toque rosado; a lo largo del borde tenía un rosal trepador tallado en relieve con las espinas redondeadas, para no lastimar a la monarca en su tiempo de descanso.  
Sus sábanas eran de la más fina seda, las interiores blancas y la colcha exterior era de color rosa oscuro adornada con un dibujo de una flor blanca siendo deshojada por el viento.

Dejó con cuidado el libro sobre la mesita de noche y encendió la lámpara que había sobre ésta. Empezó a apartar algunas de las muchas almohadas de la gran cama, nunca entendería el porqué de tal cantidad. Por muchas veces que metiese en el armario las sobrantes, estas volvían a estar ahí cuando el servicio ordenaba sus aposentos.  
Al final tendré que crear una ley que prohíba más de tres almohadas en mi cama, o… mejor les prohíbo la entrada directamente, dijo para sus adentros mientras las apartaba a los pies de la cama, el mero hecho de pensar en crear una ley que le otorgase algo de privacidad hizo que se dibujase una fugaz sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando acabó de apartar las almohadas sobrantes, se frotó la zona lumbar con las manos, estaba dolorida a causa de la mala posición que había tenido durante horas en la incómoda silla del escritorio. El gesto hizo que se percatara de que aún no se había recogido el pelo.

Su melena de color rosa le llegaba muy por debajo de la cintura, era lisa, aunque a veces se le formaban tirabuzones naturales en algunos mechones los cuales siempre intentaba alisar en cuanto los veía, incluso si estaban en el flequillo, por algún motivo los consideraba imperfecciones.

Se dirigió hacia el tocador blanco que había junto al armario ropero, en busca de algo con lo que recogerse el pelo. Abrió varios cajones de dicho mueble hasta dar con lo que buscaba, pues por algún motivo desconocido las gomas de pelo nunca estaban donde debían estar y aun teniendo un cajón solo para ellas el número estas menguaba con el tiempo. Era como si se perdiesen en una dimensión desconocida.

Se sentó en la banqueta acolchada que había frente al tocador. Era de madera blanca igual que este, y su aterciopelado cojín era de color rosado, a juego con el resto de decoración de los aposentos.

Con cuidado se quitó la tiara real que siempre llevaba puesta y la posó sobre un cojín de color rojo intenso con bordes dorados.  
La corona, había sido forjada con el más exquisito metal dorado y engarzada con un zafiro esférico. La gema en cuestión, había sido encantada de manera que proporcionaba protección contra cualquier tipo de presencia maligna; no era la única con este tipo de defensa, el resto de princesas la poseían también.

 

Mientras cepillaba su larga cabellera frente al espejo, se quedó mirando su propio reflejo absorta en sus pensamientos, sin parpadear. La imagen que se reflejaba era la de una hermosa joven de rasgos delicados, con ojos de color violeta claro, los cuales realzaban aún más la belleza de su rostro. A pesar de tener solo diecinueve años y por mucho que a ella le pesase, ya se había ganado el título de princesa más bella de la Tierra de Ooo.

No dejaba de pensar en la mujer que había escrito ese libro antiguo, por una parte se sentía mal por estar leyendo su diario, pero por otra no podía dejar de hacerlo. Las vivencias de la autora se remontaban mil años atrás, cuando la Guerra del Gran Champiñón aún azotaba estas tierras.  
Pocos eran los registros sobre aquella época, la mayoría de la información fue destruida o estaba en paradero desconocido. Quizás en ese antiguo libro encontrase referencias para encontrar más datos al respecto.

Pero había algo más, algo que la intrigaba en la narración, algo desconocido para ella.  
Hasta donde había podido leer, la mujer que escribió el diario mantenía un tórrido romance con un demonio, lo que era algo impensable.  
Lo que más le extrañaba de eso, es que dicha mujer a pesar de estar manteniendo una relación amorosa antinatural y a pesar de las dificultades de la guerra, era feliz.

_Feliz…_

Dejó el cepillo encima del tocador, junto a su corona y tras soltar un pequeño suspiro se recogió el pelo.  
Se hizo una coleta baja sujeta por una goma morada, la única que había encontrado.

Al terminar, se levantó y fue a apagar la lámpara que anteriormente había dejado encendida en el escritorio.  
Antes de volver a la cama, miró de nuevo el reloj de la estantería, ya eran casi las cuatro de la mañana. Por suerte para ella, no tenía ningún compromiso real al día siguiente, por lo que podía permitirse trasnochar de esa manera.

Como empezaba a tener frío, se apresuró en meterse entre las sábanas del lecho real. Mientras buscaba una postura que le resultase cómoda para dormir, sus ojos fueron a posarse en el libro que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche. Lo miró durante unos instantes dudando entre si seguir leyendo o no.

 _Solo unas páginas más…_ se dijo para sus adentros. Seguidamente se medio incorporó y alargó el brazo para coger el libro. Puso una de las tres almohadas que había decidido conservar en la cama contra el cabecero a modo de respaldo, para poder estar sentada cómodamente.

El diario debía tener unas setecientas páginas, es por eso por lo que a primera vista lo confundió con un libro. Aun habiendo estado en la parte medio en ruinas de la antigua biblioteca regentada por la Princesa Tortuga, estaba extraordinariamente bien conservado. El paso del tiempo solo había logrado envejecer levemente sus hojas haciendo que cobrasen un color amarillento. No obstante lo que había escrito en ellas se leía perfectamente.

Ya llevaba unas doscientas páginas leídas y aún no había ningún nombre que identificase a la autora del diario o al demonio mencionado en él. Tan solo había logrado identificar uno de los lugares descritos. Una gran mansión abandonada en lo alto de un acantilado, la cual conocía debido a una fiesta de misterio y asesinatos a la que asistió hace tiempo junto con algunos amigos.

Por lo que recordaba de aquel lugar, estaba abandonado, aunque por algún motivo se conservaba en muy buenas condiciones, al igual que el diario. Eso le hizo pensar que quizás aquella mujer poseía algún tipo de conocimiento sobre magia o ciencia. Eran las dos únicas explicaciones que se le ocurrían. Pues ningún tipo de objeto podía conservarse tan bien a lo largo de tantos años sin ninguna ayuda de ese tipo.

Un rato más tarde, cuando ya llevaba leída aproximadamente la mitad del libro, se percató de que el intervalo de tiempo entre entradas había aumentado significativamente. La autora pasó de escribir cada dos o tres días a apenas escribir en un mes. Al parecer, la mujer estaba siendo perseguida por culpa de la relación que mantenía con su amado, de ahí que no escribiese a menudo.

Conforme avanzaba en su lectura, las entradas se volvían cada vez más perturbadoras. Una de ellas le llamo la atención en especial. La mujer esperaba un hijo/a de su demoniaco amante.

Algo en esa misma página provoco que la princesa se horrorizase terriblemente. El relato, continuaba narrando como los que la perseguían la habían logrado raptar en una ocasión, torturándola de formas inimaginables sin importarles que estuviese embarazada. Por suerte el final de ese suceso fue feliz, de alguna manera, su amado logró rescatarla y matar a los asaltantes.

Al pasar de página, la princesa se dio cuenta de que la siguiente estaba en blanco. A simple vista la hoja estaba vacía, lo raro es que al pasar la mano por encima, se podía notar que había una especie de relieve casi imperceptible grabado en el papel. Por suerte, para alguien tan inteligente como ella eso había sido fácil de descubrir.

 

 _Me pregunto qué habría escrito, quizás se equivocó, o quizás…_ _había algo escrito que no quería que esa gente encontrase_ , reflexionaba la monarca mientras pasaba las yemas de sus finos dedos por la hoja que fingía estar vacía.  
No quedaba mucho más que leer puesto que la mujer había dejado en blanco una gran cantidad de páginas. En las pocas que había escritas, describía a quienes la perseguían. ¿Humanos?  
La lectora se quedó boquiabierta al descubrir que quienes iban tras aquella dulce mujer eran humanos. En esa entrada, también mencionaba que ahora iban tras su hija. Posiblemente las páginas que faltaban daban detalles de ésta y por ello habían sido borradas.

Tras el descubrimiento, se tomó un breve descanso, dejó el libro abierto sobre sus piernas y se recostó, su mirada estaba clavada en el techo de la habitación, lo último que había leído daba mucho en lo que pensar.

A lo largo de su lectura, había tomado cariño a la autora. Era dulce, amable, incluso divertida. Seguía sin entender como había podido enamorarse de un demonio, el cual tenía la culpa de que la estuviesen persiguiendo y de que la hubiesen torturado de forma cruel. A pesar de lo que estaba sufriendo, ella seguía con él.

La monarca frunció el ceño, por más vueltas que le daba al asunto seguía sin comprenderlo. Por otra parte, el tema de la crueldad de los humanos aun la perturbaba.

 _Me alegro que se hayan extinguido_ , ese pensamiento cruzo fugazmente por su mente. Estaba sorprendida de haber pensado eso, aunque hubiese sido solo por un instante. La falta de sueño estaba haciéndole mella.

Avergonzada, se retractó de su inapropiado pensamiento.  
_El comportamiento de los humanos descritos en el diario era cruel por motivos que desconozco, quizás hay algo más de la historia que no sé, por lo tanto no debería juzgar a toda una especie por las acciones de unos pocos._

Después de la pequeña pausa, continuó con la lectura del diario. En las pocas páginas que quedaban escritas, solo había más descripciones de lugares, seguidos de más páginas en blanco. Uno de ellos, un hospital.  
El relato que envolvía ese lugar era terrible. Parecía que la mala suerte perseguía a la autora, pues a su lista de enemigos se sumó alguien a quien parecía conocer con intenciones de arrebatarle a su hija, que según la fecha que figuraba en la página debía tener unos cinco años en ese entonces.

No mencionaba mucho más sobre ese individuo, tan solo que no era del bando de los humanos y que apareció de forma oportuna cuando su hija resultó gravemente herida a causa de la persecución llevada a cabo en el lugar. Una vez más, el demonio las salvó, matando de nuevo a los humanos que la acorralaron en ese hospital abandonado y ahuyentando a ese extraño individuo.

Hubo un dato en concreto que le llamo la atención, los humanos, habían usado una especie de bestia mutante para intentar atraparla. Al parecer habían logrado amaestrar animales mutados con radiación. Parecía irreal.

Describía a la bestia como un gigantesco monstruo sanguinario, el cual una vez fue liberado devoró vivos a sus maestros. Era insaciable, pues una vez hubo engullido a la mayoría de ellos fue a por ella y su hija.  
Supuestamente había perecido también a manos del demonio.

 _¿Supuestamente? Oh Blios… espero que ese demonio fuese tan buen luchador como amante._ Pensó mientras fruncía el ceño. Su imaginación no podía concebir la imagen de semejante bestia mutante, cosa que la alegraba, era tarde y no quería tener pesadillas con eso.  
Sin embargo, no pudo evitar imaginarse a la malherida niñita, creando un malestar visible en su rostro.

Al pasar de página, vio como un gran número de éstas había sido arrancado y no de forma sutil precisamente. Mucha prisa debía tener quien destripó el diario de esa manera, pues un trozo de la última página había sobrevivido. El pedazo de hoja tenía una forma irregular, parecida a la de una “L”. También estaba algo manchada de sangre y lo que había escrito estaba algo borroso.

Pasando sus dedos por el fragmento de papel, notó que a diferencia del resto de páginas, estaba áspero y arrugado. Inconscientemente trató de alisar el papel, de la misma manera en que lo hacía con los tirabuzones de su pelo.  
Desistió cuando al intentarlo tres veces el papel seguía igual.

 **_“…ce días que Hunson fue en su busca._ **  
**_He visto a esos bastardos merodeando._ **  
**_No descansaran hasta llevarse a mi hija._ **  
**_Pero esto se acabó, ya me he cansado de huir. He llevado a Marcy a la casa que hay cerca de la Ruta 101 para que esté a salvo mientras yo sigo a esos malditos humanos hasta su guarida. Lamentaran el día en el que se cruzaron en el camino de Hera Abadeer…”_ **

 

“Oh Blios mío… no puedo creerlo… todo este tiempo he… ¡Blios mío!”, exclamó boquiabierta la princesa que aún no podía salir de su asombro.  
Cerró el diario lentamente y lo dejó sobre su falda. Observándolo se llevó las manos a la cabeza, las cuales fueron deslizándose lentamente por su rostro.  
“Me va a matar, lo sé…”, dijo en alto mientras sus manos hacían presión contra sus mejillas, convirtiendo su dulce rostro en una caricatura graciosa.

Tras unos minutos con sus ojos clavados en el antiguo diario seguía inmóvil y sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Todo ese tiempo, había estado leyéndolo sin darse cuenta de que conocía al demonio, era Hunson Abadeer, Señor de la Nochesfera.  
En cuanto a la hija de la autora, era amiga suya, aunque a causa de los últimos acontecimientos su amistad con ella se había vuelto algo tirante, por lo que trataba de evitarla en la medida de lo posible.  
Sabía del cierto que si alguno de ellos se enteraba de que había leído algo suyo tan privado no se lo tomarían nada bien, sobre todo **ella**.  
Pero estaba mal guardárselo, no tenía relación alguna con el Sr. Abadeer, no obstante sabía dónde encontrar a su hija, Marceline, la Reina de los Vampiros.

Lo leído en el diario era importante, quizás esos humanos aun la buscaban, podría estar en peligro y por ello debía avisarla. A pesar de tener mala relación, no podía evitar preocuparse por ella. Además, esos individuos eran peligrosos, ¿Y si aún existían? Eran claramente una grave amenaza para todos. El simple hecho de que la Tierra de Ooo pudiese estar en peligro hacia que mereciese la pena el viaje, aunque eso supusiese tener que atravesar medio reino de madrugada.

Miró el reloj de la mesilla de noche, faltaban veintitrés minutos para las seis de la mañana. No estaba nada segura de si Marceline estaría despierta, ni siquiera sabía si estaría en su guarida habitual, ya que la última vez que la vio fue hace unos dos meses, por lo tanto no sabía que era de ella actualmente.

Sus ojos fueron de un lado a otro de la habitación hasta acabar posándose en el teléfono, podría contarle lo sucedido sin correr peligro alguno.  
_Por suerte no puede matarme a distancia… aunque si se enfada seguramente acabe viniendo a por mí_ , pensó la joven. Tragó saliva y frunció el ceño, el imaginar a la enfurecida vampiresa yendo a por ella la puso aún más nerviosa.

Con cuidado apartó el viejo diario a un lado de la cama. Al destaparse, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, pues el ambiente se había enfriado significativamente a lo largo de las horas.  
Al tocar el helado suelo con sus pies desnudos, dejo escapar un leve quejido de incomodidad. Para hacer más llevadera esa tortura, se apresuró en cruzar de puntillas la habitación en dirección a su escritorio, que era donde estaba el teléfono.

Una vez allí se refugió en la silla procurando no tocar el frío suelo. No veía su agenda telefónica por ninguna parte, tras buscarla por los cajones del mueble sin éxito alguno, acabó encontrándola bajo un montón de papeles que yacían desordenados sobre éste.  
Recordaba perfectamente el número de Marceline, no obstante quería tener la agenda a mano para asegurarse.  
Acercó el teléfono al borde del escritorio y se quedó mirándolo fijamente, sin soltarlo. El aparato en cuestión, era un modelo candelabro* de color blanco con rayas rojas que se asemejaba a un bastón de caramelo.

Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era un gesto de pura cobardía, no era algo de esperar de alguien como ella. Pero por desgracia, siendo un asunto tan delicado y sabiendo de primera mano lo temperamental que era la vampiresa, toda precaución era poca, puesto que ya había tenido que lidiar varias veces con sus ataques de ira anteriormente.

Finalmente, puso el teléfono sobre su falda, inspiró una gran cantidad de aire y lo soltó lentamente para intentar ahuyentar a los nervios que se habían apoderado de su estómago.  
Marcó el número y esperó, tras nueve tonos saltó el contestador; antes de que acabase el mensaje colgó para volver a intentarlo.  
Tampoco tuvo éxito la segunda vez, le resultaba extraño, pues estaba llamando a su móvil.

Como tenía frío, dejó el teléfono encima el escritorio, abrazó sus rodillas y apoyó su cabeza sobre éstas. Mientras un mar de pensamientos inundaba su mente, su mirada permanecía perdida en la nada.

 _¿Está bien esconderme al otro lado de la línea? Si la situación fuese al revés, preferiría que me lo dijesen en persona, sin duda, pero ella no piensa como… No, debo decírselo en persona, ¿Qué clase de líder soy para mi gente si actúo como una cobarde?_  
_Si voy ahora y está en casa, conociéndola… hay una posibilidad de que… ¡Sí! estoy totalmente segura._  
La conclusión a la que llegó mientras reflexionaba hizo que prácticamente saltara de la silla. Caminó de nuevo de puntillas esta vez hacia la cómoda, lo primero, era conseguir una barrera protectora que la aislara del frío suelo, unos calcetines.

Ninguno de sus atuendos reales era óptimo para el viaje y tampoco tenía tiempo para buscar uno que lo fuese, así que se decidió por algo cómodo.

Eligió unos viejos vaqueros desgastados de color azul oscuro, una sudadera morada, una bufanda granate, que le serviría para resguardarse de las corrientes de aire helado que habría durante el viaje y por último, unas cómodas deportivas, éstas, por si se le tocase salir corriendo, pues con **ella** nunca se sabía.

Al acabar de vestirse, fue rápidamente al tocador para colocarse la tiara real. La coleta baja que se había hecho horas antes aún seguía en su sitio, más o menos. No quería dar la impresión de que se había arreglado para el viaje, pero tampoco quería ir desaliñada.  
Tras unos instantes mirándose en el espejo, finalmente se puso la tiara. Siempre podía echar la culpa al viento de su aspecto descuidado.  
Se apresuró en meter el objeto de la discordia en una bandolera marrón. Procuró que este estuviese lo más asegurado posible dentro de la bolsa, aun estando extraordinariamente bien conservado, no quería arriesgarse a que sufriese algún desperfecto durante el trayecto, ya que era el motivo principal de su viaje.

Una vez tuvo todo lo que creía necesario, se dirigió rápidamente al gran balcón que había en los aposentos reales y desde allí llamo a su leal halcón gigante, el transporte más rápido del que disponía.  
Mañana, que era como el gran ave se llamaba, debía medir unos tres metros de alto. Su plumaje abarcaba varias tonalidades de marrón y sus ojos de rapaz eran negros como el azabache.  
A diferencia del resto de transportes reales, él llevaba una tiara dorada que era parecida a la de la princesa.

Normalmente, la llamada que utilizaba para que el halcón apareciese, no pasaba nunca desapercibida. Un grito con una tonalidad en concreto, bastaba para que el ave apareciese de la nada y recogiese a la princesa, sin embargo esta vez, debía ser silenciosa, por lo que utilizo un silbato especialmente diseñado para que solo él pudiese oírlo.

Tras la llamada, Mañana apareció en cuestión de segundos, posándose de forma grácil sobre la gruesa barandilla de piedra blanca, sacudió su cabeza y emitió un graznido corto a modo de saludo.  
Después de observar unos segundos a la joven, dio un salto y bajó de la baranda, colocándose más cerca de ella. El ave consideró que era mejor que su pasajera trepase a su espalda desde un lugar seguro.

“Siento haberte despertado, pero esto es urgente…”, le dijo la princesa en voz baja mientras le acariciaba el ala izquierda. Mañana giró su cabeza hacia un lado al escucharla, dando a entender que no sentía molestia alguna, pues era su deber como transporte real servirla y lo haría a cualquier hora.  
La princesa sonrió en agradecimiento, seguidamente se encaramó sobre el lomo del gran halcón y trepó hasta situarse detrás de su cabeza.  
“¿Recuerdas la guarida de Marceline? Necesito que me lleves allí. ¿Sabrás guiarte bien de noche?” Inquirió la princesa mientras se colocaba bien la bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

Mañana, miró hacia atrás y entrecerró sus grandes ojos negros, la última pregunta le había ofendido. No obstante, respondió de forma afirmativa con un largo y agudo graznido.

Una vez la monarca estuvo bien asegurada sobre su lomo, brincó colocándose de nuevo en la gruesa barandilla, se dejó caer y segundos antes de llegar a rozar los edificios de la ciudad abrió sus grandes y majestuosas alas elevándose rápidamente a gran altura.

“Ugh… ¡Mañana, Eso no ha sido nada seguro!” Exclamó la sobresaltada princesa. “Lo has hecho por preguntarte si sabrías guiarte de noche, ¿verdad?”. El halcón la miró de reojo y emitió cuatro graznidos cortos a modo de carcajada.

Ascendieron hasta encontrar una corriente de aire caliente que les sustentara, pero aun siendo la temperatura ligeramente más cálida, la velocidad provocaba ésta pareciese igual de fría que la que había metros más abajo.  
Por suerte había hecho bien en llevarse la bufanda, la cual se había colocado de manera que ocultase la mitad de su rostro.  
La vista desde esa altura era espectacular, estaban volando por encima de la capa de nubes más baja, las mismas que impedían que la tenue luz de la luna menguante llegase a iluminar el paisaje nocturno.

El viaje iba según lo esperado, llegarían a su destino en cuestión de minutos. Al parecer, el halcón había elegido la ruta del norte, que era la más corta pero también la más inestable, ya que las corrientes heladas que soplaban por el este, provenían del Reino de Hielo y eran siempre impredecibles.

Poco antes de llegar a su destino, una de esas las corrientes de aire frío hizo que descendiesen unos metros de forma brusca. Instintivamente la princesa se agarró fuertemente al cuello de la gran ave para no caerse. Cuando el peligro hubo pasado se incorporó y comprobó si todo seguía en su sitio. Al igual que la bandolera la tiara seguía bien sujeta, lo que había corrido peor suerte fue la goma que sujetaba su pelo, la cual salió volando a causa de las turbulencias, dejando que el viento fresco hiciese ondear su larga melena al compás del aleteo de su fiel halcón.

“Más rápido Mañana.” Instó la monarca, provocando que el ave aumentase ligeramente su velocidad.

Después de unos cuantos minutos más de viaje finalmente llegaron a su destino.


	2. Sofá de tortura

_"Si las miradas matasen, posiblemente ya estaría carbonizada.”_

La guarida de la vampiresa, estaba situada en un pequeño valle entre dos montañas ‘gemelas’ unidas por un puente asfaltado en ruinas, de la época anterior a la guerra.  
En una de estas montañas había una antigua caverna que se adentraba en la montaña, cruzándola en su totalidad hasta llegar al océano.  
La entrada, se asemejaba al rostro de un demonio, un gran agujero en la base formaba la boca, dos pequeños más arriba los ojos y finalmente, en la parte superior de la entrada se formaban dos picos a forma de cuernos.  
Nunca se supo si esta forma tan peculiar, fue creada a propósito por quien habitaba en ella o si fue obra de las inclemencias del tiempo a lo largo de los siglos.

El lugar estaba sumergido en la penumbra, a pesar de estar nublado, la luz de la luna lograba abrirse paso entre los huecos que las nubes dejaban por cubrir, iluminando el paisaje de forma bella pero siniestra al mismo tiempo.

Mañana, aterrizó en la entrada de la caverna. No obstante, había algo en el lugar que inquietaba al halcón, por lo que decidió quedarse a la espera fuera mientras la princesa trataba sus asuntos con quien allí habitaba.

Al desmontar, percibió un movimiento brusco que el ave hizo con su cabeza, se quedó mirando fijamente justo hacia la entrada de la guarida. Instintivamente la joven miró hacia allí, pero no veía nada fuera de lo normal, no había cambiado nada. Estaba claro que Mañana había visto u oído algo que ella no.

Se quedó contemplando el lugar, dudando aun de si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Al parecer, sus nervios padecían de vértigo, ya que se habían aferrado con más fuerza a su estómago.  
Tras respirar hondo se adentró en la cueva, mientras caminaba casi a ciegas por el lugar, algo llamó su atención haciendo que parase en seco.

Una de las luces de la casa de la vampiresa estaba encendida. ¿Era eso lo que había visto el halcón?

Aunque habitaba en una cueva, no vivía en ella cual cavernícola. Dentro de aquel lugar había una acogedora casita construida.  
Estaba hecha de madera rosada y el tejado era de tejas oscuras.  
Constaba de dos pisos habitables, encima de estos había tres cúpulas, que posiblemente eran utilizadas como trasteros.  
Estaba rodeada por una verja de madera blanca, la cual estaba clavada sobre una parcela de césped; por muy extraño que pareciese de una manera u otra quien allí habitaba, había logrado que creciese algo más que setas en el lugar.  
En la parte trasera de la casa, había un gran embarcadero, se adentraba unos metros en el agua que surgía del subsuelo de la caverna, en esa zona también estaba la otra entrada que daba a la cocina del primer piso.

La casa en cuestión, estaba situada a unos cuantos metros de la entrada de la cueva, la distancia era suficiente para que su interior fuese iluminado por la luz natural durante el día, pero no para que diese el sol directamente sobre ella.

Después de contemplar por unos instantes la luz que provenía de la casa, siguió acercándose a ella, esta vez con más cautela.  
Todavía no sabía cómo exponerle el asunto, aunque si estaba en lo cierto, conociendo a Marceline, por pereza no habría ido a por comida y tendría la nevera vacía. Así que si reaccionaba de forma hostil ante la noticia estaría débil para transformarse en algo letal pero tampoco tan hambrienta como para intentar alimentarse de su sangre.

Al llegar a la entrada principal, se detuvo. Al ver que la luz traspasaba los cristales de la puerta, intento ver a través de ellos lo que estaba haciendo la vampiresa, por desgracia, éstos estaban diseñados de manera que quien estuviese en la parte exterior no pudiese ver nada del interior con nitidez.

Se quedó un par de minutos delante de la entrada guardando silencio, con la mirada clavada en el picaporte, finalmente reunió el valor para llamar a la puerta. La golpeó tres veces y esperó.

Tras unos instantes ésta se abrió.

Ahí estaba Marceline, que a pesar de rondar los mil años de edad, aparentaba tener tan solo una veintena.  
Su larga y sedosa melena llegaba hasta el suelo y era de un bello color azabache. Su piel era pálida y sin duda ejercía un gran contraste respecto al color de su pelo.  
Iba vestida con una holgada camiseta gris que le llegaba casi hasta sus rodillas y que dejaba a la vista uno de sus hombros, en ella había dibujada la señal de ‘prohibido fumar’.  
Aun yendo descalza era más alta que la princesa, aunque tan solo por unos pocos centímetros.

Sin mediar palabra alguna, agarró la bufanda granate que portaba la joven de pelo rosado por uno de sus extremos y se la llevó a la boca. Ocurrió tan rápidamente que la afectada no se percató de lo que pasaba hasta que casi la mitad de su prenda había sido decolorada. Tan pronto pudo, le quitó la bufanda tirando de ella bruscamente.

La vampiresa, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y miró de arriba abajo a quien tenía delante, la única persona que se atrevía a plantarle cara, la misma que había osado arrebatarle un aperitivo tan suculento estando hambrienta.  
“¿Cómo tu por aquí a estas horas, Bonnibel?” Preguntó mientras una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en su rostro.

“Te llamé al móvil un par de veces y no lo cogiste. El asunto es urgente así que…”

“Oh, entonces fuiste tú quien me despertó llamándome en mitad de la noche. ¿Dónde te has dejado los exquisitos modales típicos de la realeza?” Interrumpió Marceline pronunciando la última palabra en tono sarcástico.

La princesa, aun molesta por su peculiar bienvenida, no dudo en rechistar. “¿Modales? Yo no soy quien va por la vida robando la ropa a la gente, ¡Mira como ha quedado!” exclamó señalando la bufanda, “era una de mis favoritas ¿sabes?”.

La aludida, volvió a mirar de arriba abajo a la princesa y levantó una ceja. “Pfft… Bobadas. La he personalizado, ya que tu estilista no te ha ayudado a vestirte hoy… ahora está mucho mejor.” Rebatió la vampiresa, quien estaba visiblemente satisfecha con su obra.

Bonnibel carraspeó intentando disimular su vergüenza, al ver que Marceline había notado su aspecto dejado. “Ha sido por el viaje.”

“Ya… claro. En fin, ¿vas a decirme de una vez que es lo que quieres?” Instó la Reina de los vampiros presa de la impaciencia.

“¿Puedo pasar? El asunto es complicado y no me gustaría tener que hacerlo aquí fuera.” Al terminar la frase, sintió como la mirada recelosa de Marceline la atravesaba por completo. Si las miradas matasen, posiblemente ya estaría carbonizada.

Su desconfianza estaba más que justificada, conocía bien a Bonnibel, o Princesa Chicle como el resto del mundo la llamaba y sabía de sobra el tipo de artimañas que solía usar. Era caprichosa, manipuladora, creía ser perfecta y estar por encima de los demás. Alguien que solía jugar a deshojar la margarita con los que la rodeaban. Aun así, toleraba su compañía, pues era la única que no mostraba temor alguno ante su presencia y en cierto modo, le era útil tenerla como aliada.

Tras un incómodo silencio finalmente contestó. “¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? ¿Quieres un té y unas galletitas ya de paso?”  
Resopló mientras se hacía a la idea. No le apetecía nada tener visita a estas horas, pero en este caso haría una excepción. Tenía curiosidad por saber que se traía entre manos la princesita. “Anda pasa…” Pronunció las palabras con tal desgana que la aludida se quedó en el portal dudando si debía entrar o no.  
Marceline que iba levitando hacia el interior, percibió los titubeos de su invitada. “¿Vas a entrar o no?”

La joven se sobresaltó al escuchar la pregunta, pues era obvio que su amiga estaba malhumorada y el asunto a tratar era tan delicado, que no tenía la certeza de que su plan fuese a salir bien. Entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Aunque había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo en este lugar, todo seguía igual.

El interior de la guarida, no tenía nada que envidiar de los más lujosos palacios, pues quizás era pequeña pero su espacio estaba extremadamente bien aprovechado. La entrada principal daba directamente al salón, el cual estaba pintado de un rosa muy claro y cuya moqueta era de azul verdoso.  
La decoración, constaba de algunos cuadros, velas perfumadas y algún que otro amplificador que no tenía cabida en el piso superior.  
En cuanto a muebles, había un sofá, junto a éste, una lámpara situada sobre una mesilla que iluminaba toda la sala. Al lado de la puerta principal, un sillón marrón, que al igual que el sofá estaba como nuevo, ya que la inquilina no les daba uso.  
En el otro extremo de la zona, había una pequeña cocina, pintada en un tono amarillo pastel, el suelo era de linóleo a cuadros blancos y negros.  
Lo más significativo, era la ventana interior que unía las dos zonas, ya que en el lado que daba al salón, tenía una barra de bar acoplada, con sus respectivos taburetes rojos a juego.

Una vez dentro, se sentó en el sofá y puso la bandolera marrón sobre su falda. En contra de toda suposición el mueble estaba más duro que una piedra. Por un momento le pareció mejor la idea de sentarse en el suelo, pues seguro que estaría más cómoda. “Blios mío, ¿de qué está hecho? ¿De piedras?”

Marceline, quien parecía disfrutar de la incomodidad de su invitada, sonrió maliciosamente. “Es obvio, estoy siempre levitando, no necesito sentarme. ¿Tan inteligente que eres y no has sido capaz de deducirlo tu solita?”

“Solo me estaba haciendo a la idea. Un sofá como este me vendría bien para torturar a los presos del reino. Quizás estando días sentados en uno como este, se lo pensarían dos veces antes de delinquir.” La respuesta no fue nada esperada por la anfitriona, quien frunció el ceño a modo de desconcierto. “En fin, hacía tiempo que no hablábamos… ¿Qué tal estas? ¿Va todo bien?”

 _Definitivamente está zumbada, esto lo prueba. Se presenta en mi casa, con toda la cara… ¿sólo para hablar de tortura y saber qué es de mi vida? ¿De qué va?_  
La indignación en los pensamientos de la vampiresa finalmente dio su fruto.  
“¿Me estás vacilando? Porque si es así ya puedes largarte por dónde has venido.”

“No… de verdad. Las preguntas eran sinceras… pero veo que quieres que vaya al grano. Como ya te he dicho antes, el asunto es complicado.” Sin prisa pero sin pausa sacó el viejo diario de la bandolera antes de proseguir con sus explicaciones. “Encontré esto por casualidad. Era… es el diario de tu madre.”  
Esa última palabra enervó a Marceline de una forma indescriptible. Era presa de la ira y de la tristeza al mismo tiempo. Intentando mantener la calma se acercó levitando a la princesa. “¡Más te vale que esto no sea una broma! porque si no…” Espetó.

“¡Marceline! Ya sabes que no bromearía con este tipo de cosas. Lo que te acabo de decir es totalmente cierto, toma, compruébalo tú misma.” Sostuvo el diario con la mano derecha durante unos segundos antes de que éste fuese bruscamente arrancado de ella.

Tras arrebatarle el diario a la princesa, empezó a hojearlo por encima sin encontrar nada que apoyase su afirmación. “¿Para esto me molestas? Lo pudo haber escrito cualquiera. Además, hay un montón de hojas en blanco.”

Bonnibel suspiró. Esperaba que Marceline encontrase por sí sola algún indicio de que su madre fue quien escribió el diario en las primeras páginas, para no tener que indicarle que leyera la última. “Ve a la última página, la que está rasgada… verás como no te he mentido.”

Haciéndole caso a regañadientes, fue directamente a la última hoja, la que estaba rasgada en forma de “L”. Su rostro cambió conforme leía lo que allí había escrito, cuando acabó su mirada parecía estar atravesando lo que tenía entre sus manos. Lentamente puso sus pies en el suelo y se quedó inmóvil en medio del salón.  
“¿Marceline?” No respondió, en lugar de ello caminó lentamente hacia el sofá y se sentó a su lado. “¿Estás bien?” Inquirió la princesa con gesto de preocupación. La vampiresa seguía sin responder.  
Sin saber exactamente cómo manejar la situación, Bonnibel se mantuvo a la espera, observando como su amiga, quien seguía sentada a su lado, tenía todavía la mirada perdida en la nada. Era imposible saber que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza, sus pautas de pensamiento eran muy distintas a los de cualquier otro ser conocido.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Marceline miró finalmente a la princesa. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en ella hasta que finalmente rompió su silencio. “La ruta 101… Es el último lugar en el que la vi.” Suspiró mientras volvía la vista al viejo diario. “No me voy a poner dramática ni nada por el estilo. Es solo que… es raro saber que fue de ella después de tantos siglos. Siempre pensé que me había abandonado a mi suerte.” Levanto de nuevo su mirada, esta vez su rostro estaba completamente atravesado por la tristeza.

“No digas eso…” Estaba tentada, quería cogerla de la mano para mostrarle algún tipo de consuelo, pero la última vez que lo intentó, casi la tira a un río de lava. Marceline era una persona esquiva, cualquier intento de acercamiento era tomado como una invasión de su espacio personal, el cual tenía en muy alta estima.  
Resistiendo la tentación, decidió que era mejor reconfortarla con palabras. “He leído entero el diario y estoy segura de que alguien como ella nunca habría hecho algo así… Todo apunta a que dio su… vida por ti.” Las últimas palabras parecieron hacer mella en Marceline. _Vale, me he lucido… a ver como lo arreglo…_ “A lo que me refiero es a que ella nunca te hubiese abandonado, no de manera intencionada claro…” Bli _os mío, ojala esto fuese un problema matemático y no emocional…_

Los asuntos sentimentales estaban fuera del campo de la lógica, en el que la princesa era experta. Lo emotivo era algo que se le escapaba, desde niña había estado siempre ocupada con los deberes reales, por ello no había tenido tiempo para profundizar en el tema de la amistad o del amor.  
Era consciente de que el intento por consolar a su amiga no había tenido mucho éxito, estaba tensa y sus manos estaban aferradas a la bandolera marrón que aún se hallaba sobre su falda.

Marceline, ante tal espectáculo, bajó su mirada mientras una amarga sonrisa se dejaba ver en su rostro. “Ea ea… Ya pasó Bonnie… ya pasó…” Soltó una risita, su pequeño comentario bromista consiguió liberar la tensión en ambas partes.  
Dejó el diario en el reposabrazos del sofá, y se quedó mirándolo unos instantes.  
“Leeré el diario y ya te diré algo en la reunión de esta noche. Supongo que debería agradecerte el gesto, pero… me has despertado justo cuando acababa de dormirme y me has privado de ese aperitivo que llevas enroscado al cuello, así que…” el tono intentaba ser de burla, pero era obvio que estaba fingiendo.

La princesa sonrió. “De nada. Daba por supuesto que ibas a querer quedarte con el diario y… espera, espera. ¿De qué reunión hablas?” Frunció el ceño confusa. No recordaba tener ningún compromiso ese día. Intentó hacer memoria pero la falta de sueño y el cansancio no estaban poniendo de su parte precisamente.

“¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ya sin dormir eh? Apuesto a que has estado toda la noche en vela experimentando en tu laboratorio con inocentes animalillos.” Sonrió, esta vez enseñando sus afilados colmillos. “Hoy es la reunión de la Realeza de Ooo, en la última hubo drama… originado en gran parte por ti, ejem… al final se pospuso, ya que aquella fue puro cachondeo.”

“No… ¡Blios mío! Lo había olvidado por completo… ¡Y no fue mi culpa! ¡No podía presentarme en un encuentro tan importante estando calva y teñida de verde!” Replicó mientras se ponía en pie, al hacerlo, entrecerró los ojos al notar sus nalgas doloridas. Sin duda el sofá era un método de tortura efectivo.

“Calva… ¿y verde?” Soltó una sonora carcajada. “¡Hubiese **pagado** por ver eso! Sólo con imaginármelo…”  
A pesar de ser víctima de la famosa mirada de desaprobación de la Princesa Chicle, Marceline siguió haciéndolo descaradamente, tras unos segundos más riendo fuertemente con sus manos en el estómago, soltó un gran suspiro y empezó a levitar de nuevo a unos palmos del suelo. “Igualmente… no deberías haber puesto a esos dos al cargo. Ya sabes que siempre acaban liándola.”

“Si, lo que tú digas. Ya me hubiese gustado verte a ti en mi… espera, olvídalo. Tú ya te transformas en cosas horribles voluntariamente.” Intentó devolverle la broma, pero fracasó.

Haciendo gala de su voz de cantante, pronunció la siguiente frase a modo de canción, para así exasperarla aún más. “¡Oh Bonnibel, hieres mis sentimientos!” al sarcasmo le siguió el sonido de su risa.

Chicle resopló. _Incorregible._ Pensó. “En fin… debería irme. Ya ha amanecido y tengo que prepararme para la reunión… Blios mío… no entiendo cómo se me ha podido olvidar…” Cerró los ojos y se frotó las sienes. “Encima con lo cansada que estoy…” la risita de Marceline la interrumpió. “Se acabó, me voy.” Ya había logrado ponerla de mal humor. No obstante, de camino a la salida, Marceline la retuvo agarrando la capucha de su sudadera.

“Vamos, vamos… como se nota que no has dormido, normalmente aguantas más rato mis bromas.” La princesa suspiró y se giró de cara a ella, el gesto hizo que la vampiresa sonriese, esta vez sin burla de por medio.

“Le diré a Trompy que te traiga una cesta de manzanas frescas, por las molestias.” El tono de Bonnibel era completamente serio, ya que estaba ejerciendo su papel como monarca.

“Que sean dos.” El entusiasmo por volver a saborear el rojo de esas famosas manzanas fue visible en el rostro de Marceline. Podía obtener esas manzanas cuando quisiese, pero la mayoría de las veces le daba pereza ir hasta allí.

“Bien… dos cestas. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que irme…” Tenía tanto sueño, que ni se molestó en levantar los pies al caminar hacia la salida.

Antes de que la princesa cruzase la puerta, la volvió a retener, esta vez sin necesidad de agarrarla por la ropa. “Ah y Bonnibel… una cosa antes de que te vayas.”  
Volvió a girarse. “Dime…” al contestarle no pudo evitar bostezar, sin embargo esta vez no se molestó en taparse la boca, estaba demasiado cansada.

La vampiresa rio entre dientes, “Creo que eres consciente de cómo estoy… y por ir, me va todo bien, igual que siempre, ya sabes.” Ya que se había tomado la molestia de venir a entregarle el diario tan urgentemente, lo menos que podía hacer era responder a las preguntas ‘sinceras’ que le había formulado al principio.

Chicle, que sabía que no iba a obtener más gestos de cortesía por parte de su amiga, al menos por el momento, bajó su mirada y sonrió. “Buenas noches Marcy.” Tras despedirse, cruzó la salida, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Marceline se quedó inmóvil levitando en el mismo sitio, cerró los ojos y se concentró en escuchar como los pasos de la Princesa Chicle se alejaban poco a poco. Después de cosa de un minuto, pudo oír el estruendo causado por Mañana al levantar el vuelo en dirección al Reino de Caramelo. Todo habría transcurrido en silencio para alguien normal, pero para alguien con los sentidos tan desarrollados como ella, todo podía convertirse en un ruido ensordecedor con tan solo concentrarse mínimamente.

Cuando tuvo la certeza de que se hallaba totalmente sola, abrió los ojos. Contempló el antiguo diario y tras un suspiro lo tomo entre los brazos, seguidamente levitó escaleras arriba para leerlo en un lugar más cómodo.

La parte superior de la casa, estaba comunicada con la inferior por una escalera de mano anclada a la pared. El segundo piso, estaba formado principalmente por el dormitorio de Marceline, aunque también había un cuarto de baño y un armario empotrado, así como el acceso al desván.  
La decoración, no tenía nada que ver con la del piso inferior. Aquí era donde realmente se dejaba ver el estilo tan peculiar de la vampiresa. La habitación, pintada de violeta claro, ostentaba varios trofeos de caza de criaturas ya extintas, así como varios cuadros antiguos y demás artefactos.  
A diferencia del piso inferior, el suelo estaba entarimado en madera de Haya, la cual tenía una tonalidad clara que conjuntaba a la perfección con el violeta de las paredes.  
Justo a la derecha de las escaleras se encontraba el aseo, y en el lado opuesto, había un sofá rinconero de color rojo, que a diferencia de los del piso de abajo parecía mucho más cómodo a simple vista, enfrente, había un modesto televisor con varias cintas de vídeo a sus pies.

Había varias alfombras repartidas por la habitación, la más llamativa era la que había bajo el lecho, una piel gigantesca de un animal oscuro de tres cabezas.  
La cama, parecía estar igual de nueva que los muebles del primer piso. Estaba tallada en madera de ébano, las sábanas exteriores eran de color púrpura y las interiores blancas al igual que los cojines. A la izquierda de la cama, estaba el armario empotrado y a su derecha equipo de grabación junto con algunos de los instrumentos musicales que la inquilina tocaba.

Una vez en el piso superior, se dirigió hacia su cama. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el centro y empezó a ojear el diario.  
Un rato después de haber empezado con la lectura, dio con la primera página aparentemente vacía. Aún se preguntaba el porqué de tantas páginas en blanco, ya que su tacto no era el que debería tener una hoja vacía, el relieve de estas tampoco había pasado desapercibido para ella.  
No pudo evitar releer la última página, aquella que mostraba el supuesto destino que había corrido su progenitora. Pero esta vez, algo llamó su atención, en concreto la sangre seca que manchaba la maltrecha hoja.

Con cautela, pasó las yemas de sus dedos por los trozos ensangrentados del papel. Fue entonces, cuando el recuerdo se abrió paso entre sus caóticos pensamientos.  
_‘Deberías aprender a no hacerte daño mientras juegas cielo, la sangre que pierdes por culpa de esas heridas es valiosa. Algún día, podría salvarle la vida a alguien.’_

Lo recordaba como si fuese ayer.

Sin más dilación, tomó su bajo-hacha, que estaba reposando junto a la cama. El instrumento en cuestión, era el hacha familiar de doble filo, al estilo Labrys*, la cual había transformado en bajo. Era de un color rojo oscuro parecido al de la sangre.  
Sujetando el instrumento firmemente con la mano derecha, puso la yema del dedo índice izquierdo sobre el afilado borde y ejerció presión hasta lograr que la sangre brotase. Al conseguirlo, observó con gesto amargo como la sangre empezaba a deslizarse lentamente por la parte interior de su dedo.  
Dejó el bajo-hacha a su lado y buscó la primera página en blanco que había visto. Al encontrarla, posicionó su mano izquierda unos centímetros por encima hasta que una gota de sangre se precipitó sobre ella.  
En unos instantes, lo que había parecido ser desde el principio un descuido por parte de la autora del diario, se convirtió en una gran revelación.


	3. La aguja de la discordia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA: No lleguéis a conclusiones equivocadas o precipitadas al leer el capítulo. Las apariencias engañan.

_“A veces le entraban ganas de clavarle una estaca en el ojo.”_

 

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde el sangriento descubrimiento, de nuevo era de noche.  
Sin embargo, había dado su palabra, y aunque no estaba de humor para aguantar a la realeza de la Tierra de Ooo, haría un esfuerzo.  
Marceline, quien ya andaba cerca del Palacio Real del Congreso, llegaba tarde a la reunión, cosa que le daba igual, pues tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar antes que en quedar bien con esa gente.

Después de un largo viaje, teniendo que atravesar el Desierto Maldito y los Paramos, llegó a su destino. Por suerte para ella, había hecho todo el trayecto volando.  
Al ir a aterrizar se precipitó en picado en dirección a la entrada principal del edificio, justo antes de tocar el suelo frenó en seco, posando sus pies lentamente sobre el.  
Ante ella, el gran edificio que se hallaba en la cima de una gran montaña, alzándose sobre las nubes que cubrían los desérticos Paramos.  
Tenía forma circular y su arquitectura se fusionaba con la naturaleza del lugar de tal manera, que nadie sabía si era un edificio arbóreo con partes artificiales o si de lo contrario fue construido artificialmente y luego la vegetación lo cubrió.

El peculiar aterrizaje de la vampiresa, no pasó desapercibido para los guardias que vigilaban la entrada al palacio, quienes al ver que se acercaba se apresuraron en abrir el gran portón. Seguidamente, realizaron una reverencia y la presentaron ante los monarcas que allí se hallaban.  
Se había vestido para la ocasión con unos tejanos grises ajustados y una camiseta de manga corta color granate, con una calavera blanca dibujada en el pecho. Ésta, tenía un par de cremalleras que atravesaban los costados a modo de adorno y un pequeño bolsillo en la manga izquierda.  
Como calzado, llevaba unas botas altas de color negro. En cuanto a accesorios, traía un bolso negro colgado a modo de zurrón, en el cual entre otras cosas, llevaba el viejo diario.  
Respecto a su pelo, no se había esmerado mucho, lo llevaba recogido con una coleta baja que dejaba caer varios mechones sueltos, dándole un aspecto despreocupado.  
Era obvio que ni su ropa ni su peinado, estaban indicados para el evento, pero eso no era algo que le importase lo más mínimo.

Nada más entrar, se hizo el silencio, que tan sólo era interrumpido por el ruido de sus tacones al andar. Pudo sentir como era objeto de todo tipo de miradas; sin hacer caso de ellas y sin mediar palabra alguna, se dirigió a ocupar su lugar en la gran mesa. Contándola a ella, eran nueve los asistentes de este año, las princesas Chicle, Frambuesa, Esmeralda, Lodo, Salchicha, Trapos, el Rey y la Reina del Espacio Bultos y el Rey Tortuga.

 

“Ah... Marceline. Me alegra que hayas podido llegar.” El Rey Tortuga, que presidía la asamblea de los nueve, rompió el silencio con su grave y ronca voz, dándole la bienvenida al evento. “La Princesa Chicle nos avisó que te demorarías a causa de un desprendimiento en tu cueva, que ha dejado una gran roca en tu salón.”  
El anciano pronunció las palabras lentamente, las cuales parecieron asombrar notoriamente a la Reina de los Vampiros, quien por unos instantes no supo que responder.  
No tardó en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, concretamente al ver como Bonnibel sonreía maliciosamente mientras la miraba, era obvio que se estaba cobrando todas las burlas de la noche anterior.  
“Ehm... si, de hecho, la he mandado esculpir y tapizar como un sofá.” Sonrió y entrecerró los ojos mientras le devolvía la mirada a su amiga.  
“Eso si que es saber aprovechar el momento. Prosigamos pues…” La idea pareció tener una acogida un tanto graciosa entre los asistentes. Después, dando por zanjado el asunto, el anciano rey prosiguió con la reunión.

Bonnibel, siguió aguantándole la mirada a Marceline mientras los asistentes presentaban sus informes, estaba satisfecha por haberle gastado esa pequeña broma.  
Aún estaba algo fatigada por no haber podido descansar bien, pero eso no le había impedido idear esa divertida inocentada. Sólo había dormido unas dos horas, las suficientes para tener un aspecto medianamente presentable para asistir al evento del congreso. No obstante, no habían sido bastantes para quitarse el cansancio de encima.

La lucha, se vio interrumpida cuando le tocó exponer los informes del Reino de Caramelo ante la asamblea. Era un hecho ya reconocido, que desde que ella asumió el mando años atrás, se había convertido uno de los más prósperos de la Tierra de Ooo, por no decir el que más. Gracias a los conocimientos científicos que la monarca poseía, había logrado un desarrollo tecnológico impresionante. Por si fuera poco, todo avance era compartido con el resto de reinos, mejorando así la calidad de vida de todos y no sólo de unos pocos. Gracias a estas acciones, se había granjeado el favor del resto de líderes, quienes ya la consideraban la embajadora de Ooo.

La exposición, duró unos diez minutos, era el tiempo para ruegos y preguntas el que se estaba extendiendo más de lo normal. Contestó a todas y cada una de las preguntas, resolviendo todas las dudas que podían tener los asistentes. Todos preguntaron algo, todos salvo Marceline, a quien la charla parecía estar aburriendo notablemente.

El encuentro de la realeza de Ooo, se realizaba cada ciento cincuenta años. Habían sido cuatro eventos en total a lo largo de los siglos y ella había asistido a los tres últimos. Al primero no asistió, pues entonces aun no era reina y aun siéndolo, no acababa de entender su presencia allí, ya que no tenía reino alguno ni súbditos conocidos. La política la agobiaba, si más no, fue esa una de las muchas causas de la Guerra del Gran Champiñón, a la que ella sobrevivió.

Después de un largo rato intentando prestar atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, finalmente se dio por vencida. No era un buen momento para ella y tenía la sensación de estar perdiendo el tiempo allí sentada. Que fuese inmortal y dispusiese de todo el tiempo del mundo no significaba que pudiese malgastarlo de esa manera.  
Finalmente, tras un par de interminables horas, la exposición que estaba llevando a cabo la Princesa Chicle finalizó.  
Como estaba estipulado en el programa del evento, cuando la mitad de los asistentes hubiesen presentado sus informes, tocaría el descanso. Eso significaba que tendría que aguantar a cuatro asistentes más dar una charla sobre lo estupendos y maravillosos que eran sus reinos, lo cual agobió aún más a la vampiresa.

Los ocho asistentes, se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos para dirigirse a la zona en donde estaban los aperitivos, Marceline, que estaba hambrienta les siguió de cerca. Al menos, se habían tomado la molestia de poner algo en las mesas que se adaptase a su dieta.  
Se sirvió un vaso de ponche de frutas, el cual era dulce y de un intenso color rojo; en cuanto a comida no lo tenía muy claro, había sándwiches de todo tipo, fruta y algunas de las famosas tartas de fresa. Todo tenía buena pinta, pero por algún motivo solo le apetecía comer algo dulce, así que se decantó por una porción de tarta.  
Supuestamente, ese postre era el más codiciado de Ooo, y como no, estaba hecho en el Reino de Caramelo, las mejores fresas del continente crecían allí, y estaban muy bien vigiladas, eso era algo que sabía por experiencia propia, ya que alguna vez intentó agenciarse con unas cuantas.

Contempló la porción de tarta detenidamente, unos instantes después se la llevo a la boca, hincando delicadamente uno de sus colmillos en ella, decolorando así la mermelada de fresa. Después, volvió a dejar el trozo de tarta en el plato, cogió el tenedor y empezó a comérsela de forma normal. Un bocado tras otro, el postre fue menguando lentamente, a pesar de estar delicioso, ella no mostraba entusiasmo alguno al comerlo. Parecía como si se hubiese convertido en un autómata, imitando a los demás sin sentir siquiera lo que estaba haciendo.  
Estaba tan absorta en sus cosas que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se le estaba acercando por detrás.  
Sintió como algo cálido se posaba sobre su hombro izquierdo, esa extraña sensación hizo que se sobresaltara levemente. Volviendo de entre el caos de sus pensamientos, miró su hombro en busca de la causa.

“¿Está buena?” Bonnibel, al ver que la vampiresa clavaba sus ojos en su mano, se apresuró en retirarla. Seguidamente se colocó frente a ella para poder entablar una conversación.

La princesa, iba vestida con un elegante vestido tipo imperio*, que dejaba parte de su espalda al descubierto y tenía una raja en uno de los lados de la falda para mayor comodidad al andar.  
El color de la prenda, abarcaba dos tonos de rosa, claro para la capa superior del vestido y oscuro para la interior y algunos detalles, como bordados y lazos.  
Se había dejado el pelo suelto, el cual estaba alisado a conciencia, incluso el flequillo y como no, llevaba puesta su reluciente tiara real.

“¿Cómo dices?” Preguntó mientras seguía sus movimientos con la mirada. No es que le hubiese molestado la sensación de calor, simplemente le era extraña, lo que le molestó realmente había sido que la tocase.

“La tarta… estabas comiéndote un trozo.” Sonrió y señalo el plato vacío que Marceline seguía sosteniendo entre sus manos.

Estaba deliciosa… “No estaba muy allá la verdad.” No iba a admitir que algo que proviniese de ese reino fuera perfecto.

“Hmm… Te recordaré eso la próxima vez que te pillen robando fresas del jardín real.” Dijo a modo de reprimenda burlona. No es que estuviese molesta por sus hurtos ocasionales, sino porque en vez de pedírselas amablemente prefería ‘cogerlas prestadas’.

“Ni que las fueses a echar en falta.” Dejó el plato vacío sobre una de las mesas y cogió el vaso de ponche. “Por cierto, bonita broma, ¿se te ha ocurrido a ti solita?”

Bonnibel soltó una risita, todavía recordaba la cara que se le había quedado a Marceline. “No me negarás que ha sido divertida. Eso te pasa por llegar tarde. Además, tenías un gran desconchón en el techo del salón, si algún día van a tu casa ya tendrás la prueba del… delito. Que a todo esto… era enorme, ¿qué se supone que hiciste?”

“Es una larga historia… pero que sepas, que fue por tu culpa.” El desperfecto había sido causado por cierto amigo de la vampiresa, mientras cantaba una canción dedicada a la princesa sin que esta estuviese presente.

“¿Culpa mía? ¿Por qué siempre me hechas la culpa de todo?” Frunció el ceño ofendida y luego suspiró, decidió dejar de lado el asunto, por ahora. “¿Has leído algo más del diario?” Se había puesto sería, el tema lo requería.

“Pues…” Se calló al ver que tenían compañía. No quería que nadie más se enterase de algo tan privado.

“Ehm… Perdón por molestar, es que la Princesa Lodo y yo tenemos unas dudas sobre uno de tus inventos.” Interrumpió alguien con una aguda vocecilla, mientras tiraba del vestido de la Princesa Chicle. Era la inconfundible Princesa Frambuesa, la tonalidad de su pelo era la misma que la de la fruta por la que fue nombrada, rojo. Era bajita de estatura y rasgos dulces, casi aniñados.  
Bonnibel, la miró. Le había fastidiado la interrupción, pero por cortesía accedió a resolver las dudas de las otras princesas. “Claro, vamos.” Dijo sonriente, acto seguido y cuando se aseguró de que Frambuesa no podía oírla, miró a Marceline. “No creo que tarde mucho, así que no te vayas muy lejos, que nos conocemos.”

La vampiresa se rio entre dientes. “¿Es una orden?” Preguntó mientras levantaba una ceja y ladeaba la cabeza.

Chicle entrecerró los ojos y movió levemente la cabeza hacia los lados a modo de negación. “Eres incorregible.” Se dio media vuelta y fue junto a las princesas Lodo y Frambuesa.

Siguió sus pasos con la mirada mientras ponía mala cara. Estaba allí a desgana y lo que menos le apetecía, era tener que esperar a que la princesita estuviese libre para poder hablar del tema.  
Dio un sorbo de ponche mientras observaba el panorama, todo el mundo hablando entre si de temas aburridos, ninguno le parecía interesante, así que decidió salir a tomar el aire.  
Se dirigió levitando hacia la salida trasera del edificio, la cual daba a un modesto jardín con forma semicircular, allí no habría nadie, por lo que estaría más tranquila.

El lugar, a pesar no ser muy grande, parecía estar bien atendido. Un camino de piedras lo atravesaba dividiéndolo en dos partes iguales, el suelo que no formaba parte de el, estaba cubierto de hierba fresca y esponjosa.  
Había arbustos podados con forma ovalada y árboles, que se alzaban para proporcionar sombra durante el día, a quien se sentase bajo los bancos de piedra grisácea que había bajo ellos.  
Durante la noche, era iluminado por un par de farolas, que flanqueaban un pequeño estanque que había justo en el centro. Este era atravesado por un puente de madera, conectado con el camino de piedra.  
En el agua, había varios nenúfares blancos flotando, no parecía que hubiese peces, quizás por la altura a la que estaba el lugar.  
Después del puente, la senda de piedras se ensanchaba a modo de abanico, hasta tocar la barandilla de piedra gris que rodeaba el lugar a modo de protección.

Cruzó jardín flotando, fue directa a la baranda del fondo y se sentó en ella de cara al abismo. Como sabía volar, no necesitaba tomar precauciones.  
Apoyó el peso de su torso sobre la mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha sujetaba el vaso de ponche.  
Disfrutando de la magnifica vista, dio otro pequeño sorbo. Ahora que estaba tranquila, podía volver a sumirse en sus pensamientos, ignorando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Con paso lento y calmado, el anciano Rey Tortuga se acerco a ella, se apoyo en la barandilla y contempló el paisaje nocturno. “Todavía recuerdo la primera reunión a la que me tocó asistir. Apenas acababa de cumplir los veinte años y estaba nervioso por tener que presidir la asamblea. Sin embargo, ahí estabas tu, tan tranquila, fingiendo no prestar interés alguno…” La grave y ronca voz pareció despertar a Marceline de su estado de ensimismamiento, haciendo que mirase al anciano.  
“Todavía me sigo preguntando que hago aquí.” Definitivamente, hoy no era su día, ya había sido sorprendida dos veces.  
“Ah… claro que lo sabes. Tú eres la voz de la experiencia. Eres quien debe velar por las decisiones de los demás, para que no cometamos los errores del pasado.” Replicó el Rey Tortuga.  
Marceline rio entre dientes y dio otro sorbo de ponche. “Como si no tuviese otra cosa mejor que hacer…”

“Y entonces, ¿quién lo hará?” Inquirió. El anciano era sabio, y sabía que por mucho que le pesase, la vampiresa seguiría en el papel de guardián del tiempo.

“Siempre podéis poner a vuestra princesita preferida al cargo. Seguro que le encantaría ese papel tan… importante.” La última palabra la pronunció en tono sarcástico.

“Hmm… Entonces, ¿es ella la causa por la que hoy estás tan distraída? Normalmente, finges desinterés en las reuniones, pero hoy… hoy estabas realmente distraída. Si más no, me he tomado mi tiempo para llegar hasta aquí y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta.” Dijo mientras se acariciaba su frondosa y larga barba gris.

“¿Qué? La pregunta es tan absurda y obvia que…” Suspiró. “No, no es por ella.”

El anciano sonrió. “Entiendo.”

En estas, Bonnibel que acababa de entrar en el jardín, se acercó a ellos. “Vaya… precisamente estábamos hablando de ti princesa.” El anciano rió, que fuese el portavoz de la asamblea, no significaba que careciese de sentido del humor. Sabía perfectamente que el comentario incomodaría a Marceline y que posiblemente la forzaría a delatarse, en caso de que hubiese mentido respecto a la Princesa Chicle, claro está. Sin embargo, ella no dijo nada. Se limitó a carraspear mientras clavaba su mirada en él, seguidamente miró a su amiga, quien frunció el ceño ante tal comentario de bienvenida.

“Esto… si interrumpo puedo volver en otro momento.” Aunque tenía una conversación pendiente, el código de cortesía estaba claro en ese aspecto, era de mala educación interrumpir conversaciones ajenas. Ella lo cumplía a rajatabla, no como otros monarcas.

“Oh… no querida, yo ya me iba, solo salí a tomar el aire. Seguro que hay asuntos dentro que requieren mi atención.” Una vez dicho eso, el Rey Tortuga se retiró al interior del edificio.

Mientras miraba como se alejaba, Marceline, se bebió de un trago el ponche que le quedaba, después cambió de posición, sentándose en la barandilla con las piernas hacia el jardín. Dejó el vaso vacío a su lado y apoyó las manos en la superficie de piedra. Apenas había podido disfrutar de su momento de paz, pero cuanto antes acabase con el tema mejor.

“Lo de que estabais hablando sobre mi, ¿era cierto? No es que me importe, pero…” Antes de que acabase la frase Marceline la interrumpió.

“Tan solo me ha preguntado si me había aburrido tu exposición. Es obvio que si, no es nada de lo que debas… preocuparte.” Soltó una risita a modo de mofa.

“Ajá… bueno, viniendo de ti era de esperar, supongo que era un tema demasiado sofisticado para alguien como tú.” Normalmente todo el mundo prestaba atención cuando hablaba, y en cierto modo le molestaba un poquito no poder lograr captar la atención de Marceline por mucho tiempo, cuando el tema era serio.

Soltó una carcajada. “¿Sofisticado? Pero si aburres hasta a las piedras cuando hablas.”

Bonnibel entrecerró los ojos. A veces le entraban ganas de clavarle una estaca en el ojo. “En fin, sigamos por donde lo habíamos dejado antes, ¿Has descubierto algo?” Decidió no seguirle el juego, ya sabía como solía acabar y no le gustaba.

La vampiresa, en lugar de contestar, empezó a escudriñar con la mirada a su amiga en busca de algún objeto punzante, ya fuese un broche, una aguja o un machete.  
La princesa, se incomodó ante la forma en que la miraba Marceline, como ella no se percataba, carraspeó. “¿Puedo saber por qué me estas mirando de esa manera?”

La miró a los ojos. “He descubierto algo, pero necesito algo afilado para poder enseñártelo.”

“¿Algo afilado? Bueno, tengo un imperdible pero…” _si te lo presto se me cae el vestido_. La suerte no la favoreció a la hora de escoger su vestido, ya que una vez se lo había colocado, se dio cuenta de que el cordón que lo ataba por la parte delantera no tenía la longitud necesaria para tapar todo el escote. Esos atuendos, eran algo complicados de llevar, se requería bastante tiempo, tanto para ponérselos como para quitárselos. Por ello, lo había solucionado temporalmente uniendo con un imperdible el trozo de tela que quedaba sin atar.

“Genial, dámelo.” Se bajó de la barandilla y sacó el diario del bolso, el cual había llevado colgado a la espalda todo este tiempo.

Bonnibel vaciló durante unos segundos, pero al ver de nuevo el diario, se decantó por darle el imperdible.  
Lo desenganchó del escote con cuidado y se lo entregó, por suerte el vestido parecía estar lo suficientemente sujeto. Mientras no realizase ningún movimiento brusco seguiría todo en su lugar. “¿Qué vas a hacer con el imperdible?”

“Ahora lo verás, toma, aguántalo.” Se lo había dado abierto por una de las muchas páginas en blanco. Al sostener el diario con las dos manos, el escote del vestido, sucumbió a la presión que ejercía el busto de la princesa sobre la tela, dejando ver más de lo que debería, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para la vampiresa.  
“Vaya Bonnie, veo que vas mejorando tus técnicas de seducción. Normalmente, era necesario que hubiese más alcohol de por medio y que yo sepa… el ponche no llevaba.”

Ante el comentario jocoso, la princesa se ruborizó. El suceso en sí no era la causa, sino las memorias de algo peor que conservaba su amiga. “C-Como… ¡¿Cómo puedes acordarte todavía de eso?!

Rio entre dientes. “Suerte que no te acordabas de nada ¿eh?” Sonrió satisfecha al ver como quien tenía enfrente se había delatado solita. “Y… respondiendo a tu pregunta, que una princesa se emborrache y se abalance sobre mi, no es algo que me pase todos los días.” Al terminar la frase, hundió la punta del afilado imperdible en la yema de su dedo índice.

Eso, dio pie a Bonnibel para cambiar de tema, cosa que deseaba ansiosamente. “Pero que… No puede ser… ¿Magia de sangre? ¿Desde cuando la practicas?” No obtuvo respuesta.  
Cuando la gota de sangre entró en contacto con el papel, las letras empezaron a revelarse lentamente, en un color rojizo que posteriormente se oscurecería, dejando ver nítidamente un texto escrito. “Fascinante…” _¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?_

“Bueno, aquí lo tienes… creo que sólo se revela con mi sangre.” Lamió la yema de su dedo para cerrar la pequeña herida.

La princesa seguía observando como el texto se revelaba. “¿Y si lo pruebo yo? Igual funciona con la de cualquiera…”

“No será con esta aguja. Mi sangre es… como era… ¡ah, si! Demasiado **sofisticada** para los mortales.” Sonrió con aires de superioridad.

“¿Qué quieres decir con eso? De todas formas, siempre puedo limpiarla en los lavabos del congreso.” Todavía tenía la mirada clavada en el diario, pues no se atrevía a mirar a su amiga a la cara.

“Hmm… ¿Sabes qué? Hazlo. Será gracioso verte atravesar la sala enseñando cacho.” Soltó una risita. “Aunque si quieres puedo limpiarla en ese estanque con agua tan… cristalina.”

Levantó la mirada tímidamente. “Ehm… No, gracias. Pero… No querrás que vuelva ahí dentro… así ¿no?”

“¿Y por qué no? ¡Sería divertido!” Sonrió. “Sería una forma de compensarme por no dejarme verte calva y teñida de verde ¿no crees?”

“Aha, muy gracioso.” Finalmente, la vampiresa consiguió que la mirase a la cara, aunque fuese clavándole su famosa mirada de desaprobación.

Marceline, respondió a esa mirada con una amplia sonrisa. “Oh, mira. Se ha revelado toda la letra. Hm… creo que sé de que lugar habla.”

Bonnibel, volvió a mirar el diario. La página revelada, hablaba sobre una especie de antiguo santuario de la vida.

 **_"Querida Marcy, si cuando leas esto él ya te ha encontrado, espero que recuerdes el camino a nuestro pequeño santuario._ **  
**_Tú y yo, no somos más que una grieta indeseada en su gran castillo de cristal, tan diminuta que no saben cómo arreglarla sin romper lo demás._ **

**_Ignora los cantos de sirena,_ **  
**_sigue la luz del escudo,_ **  
**_pues él te guiará a un hogar seguro,_ **  
**_en donde el dolor no se digna a aparecer._ **  
**_Si dejas que sus secretos te arropen,_ **  
**_soñarás de forma tan vivaz,_ **  
**_que podrás sentir de nuevo la calidez._ **  
**_Recuerda su sangre y su fruto,_ **  
**_pues gracias a ellos volverás a vivir._ **

**_Cuando no quieras ser encontrada, ven aquí, y que este se convierta en tu castillo de cristal, en donde serás reina y no grieta."_ **

“Es triste y a al vez… bello. ¿A qué o quién se refería?” Inquirió la princesa con gran curiosidad.

“El lugar, es… bueno. He estado allí varias veces. Es una especie de refugio, ya estaba allí antes de la guerra. En cuanto a él…” Frunció el ceño al recordarle.

“No tienes por qué hablarme de él si no quieres. ¿Puedo cerrar ya el diario?” La curiosidad, se veía superada por las ganas de arreglar su escote.

“No, espera a que se seque. Y no me importa hablarte de ese bastardo. Seguramente se refiere al Rey de los vampiros, a quien maté.” Hizo una pausa y observó a su amiga, buscando alguna reacción visible respecto a su último comentario. “Creo que ya sabías que fue así como me convertí en reina.”

 _Por Blios… cuánto más voy a tener que estar así…_ “Sí… sí. No me contaste personalmente la historia, me enteré por Finn y Jake. No voy a opinar, pues no sé que pasó, así que no te preocupes.”

La vampiresa, se apoyó en la barandilla de cara al horizonte y se quedó mirando el imperdible que tenía en la mano. “Si te portas bien, quizás te lo cuente algún día.” Dijo riendo entre dientes. “El sitio, está en el otro continente. Voy allí a veces, ya sabes. No hay nada especial, salvo un escudo y un árbol raro.”

“¿Qué tienen de especial?” Miró el diario y empezó a soplar para intentar que se secase más rápido.

“El escudo, es algo así como un campo de fuerza que protege al árbol.” Se giró de cara a la princesa y apoyó su trasero en la barandilla. Seguidamente empezó a juguetear con el imperdible mientras sonreía, disfrutaba al ver como su amiga lo pasaba mal. “Y el árbol…” Suspiró. “Creo que es curativo, algo por el estilo.”

“¿Cómo? Vaya, eso es… ¿Puedes llevarme allí? Me gustaría tomar muestras del árbol y ver ese escudo.”

Marceline, se llevó el imperdible a la boca para limpiar los restos de sangre, se acercó a la princesa y empezó a arreglar el escote de su vestido, intentando que quedase igual o mejor que antes.  
Aunque no quería rozar su piel lo más mínimo, acabó haciéndolo de forma no intencionada. _Oh, mierda._ Se lamentaba de haberla tocado, aunque hubiese sido por un breve instante, no obstante, la calidez que irradiaba su cuerpo le resultó muy agradable.

El contactó de los fríos dedos de la vampiresa con su canalillo, hizo que un escalofrío recorriese cada rincón de su cuerpo. No pudo evitar ruborizarse. _¿Me he puesto roja? Oh Blios mío… Blios mío. Seguro que se esta riendo por dentro la muy…_

Finalmente, tras unos segundos acabó. “Ves, ha quedado incluso mejor que antes.” Dijo mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Bonnibel carraspeó y cerró el diario. Todo aquello le estaba resultando muy incomodo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese responder, se percató de que las palabras de Marceline le habían provocado un déjà vu*. “Vaya… juraría que ya he vivido esto antes.”

“Quizás, normalmente hago todo mejor que tú, no es nada nuevo.” Tomó el diario y lo metió en el bolso.

“Muy graciosa.” Se cruzó de brazos y miró para otro lado. Seguía sintiéndose incomoda. “Además, ¿no se supone que tu sangre era demasiado sofisticada para mi? ¿Por qué me has devuelto la aguja?”

Marceline se mordió el labio inferior. “Bueno, si te pincharas ahora… no sentirías dolor precisamente, sino todo lo contrario. Sería interesante ver tu reacción, la verdad.” Soltó una risita. “Sobre todo si pasase ahí dentro, delante de todos los demás.”

¿Por qué se supone que sería interesante ver cómo me retuerzo de placer? Eres incorregible, maldita. Bonnibel resopló. “¿Me vas a llevar a ese lugar o no?”

“No veo ningún ‘por favor’ en esa pregunta.” Dijo canturreando. Le encantaba enfadar a su amiga.

“Que te lo has creído.” La incomodidad estaba causando que la tensión aumentase más rápido de lo normal.

“¿Dónde ha quedado aquello de ‘por la ciencia’?” Su tono era claramente de burla.

La princesa, que no se sentía con ganas de aguantar sus bromas, decidió ignorarla y entrar de nuevo en el edificio.

Marceline por su parte, no se lo impidió, se limitó a observar como se marchaba. “Qué poco aguante…” Susurró.

“¡Te he oído, que lo sepas!” Exclamó Bonnibel antes de entrar en el congreso.  
Aunque en realidad, había fingido estar enfadada.  
No aguantaba ni un segundo más cerca de Marceline, por lo sucedido con su vestido y por saber que ella todavía recordaba su desliz, el cual ocurrió durante la gira en la que fue manager de su grupo de rock. La sensación era tremendamente extraña y no le gustaba lo más mínimo. _Estaba aburrida, con suerte se marchará, o eso espero…_  
Por desgracia para ella, sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas, ya que después del tiempo de descanso, se la encontró sentada en su asiento, sonriendo malévolamente mientras la miraba.

Ahora sí tenía un motivo para quedarse, quería regocijarse en la vergüenza que sentía Bonnibel, ya que sus modales y enseñanzas reales, no la ayudarían esta vez. Realmente lo estaba disfrutando, ver a la siempre perfecta Princesa Chicle así de sofocada, era algo prácticamente improbable.  
La reunión transcurrió normalmente, se dedicó a no quitarle el ojo de encima a su amiga, a la par que fingía prestar atención, sin embargo no pudo evitar perderse una vez más en sus pensamientos.  
_Igual me he pasado de la raya antes, pero ha sido tan divertido… No sé, quizás debería llevarla al refugio. Pero… es MI refugio. Si la llevo, dejará de ser solo mío. Por otro lado… sería una forma de averiguar si recuerda algo más. Porque de ser así…_  
Su hilo de pensamientos se vio interrumpido, ya que la asamblea acababa de concluir.

Mientras se levantaba de la silla, pudo escuchar la conversación que mantenía Bonnibel con el resto de princesas, al parecer querían ir a tomar algo a un local que estaba muy de moda últimamente, el tipo de sitio repipi que Marceline odiaba. Sin prisa pero sin pausa, empezó a dirigirse hacia la salida. No había dejado de escuchar lo que hablaban en ningún momento, cual fue su sorpresa al oír su nombre en boca de la Princesa Chicle.

Estaba utilizando la estratagema de distraer a las demás princesas, entreteniéndolas para que perdiesen el tiempo preguntándole a ella si quería ir, para así poder escabullirse. Al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, Marceline, que iba levitando unos cuantos metros por delante, hizo una voltereta en el aire hacia atrás pasando por encima de ellas, para colocarse detrás del grupo. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para las princesas, las cuales la observaron con entusiasmo, todas salvo Bonnibel.

“¿Planes de celebración? ¿A dónde teníais pensado ir?” Preguntó dirigiéndose al grupo de monarcas.

“¡Guau, menuda pirueta! Justamente te íbamos a preguntar ahora Marceline.” Dijo alegremente la Princesa Frambuesa.

“Hemos oído hablar de un local que regenta un tal Paco Fiestas, ¡dicen que está en el estomago de un monstruo!” La Princesa Lodo, prosiguió.

“¡Y encima allí sirven la mejor hidromiel de todo Ooo!” Añadió la Princesa Salchicha.

“He tocado con mi grupo en peores lugares… aunque lo de la hidromiel es un buen gancho.” Soltó una pequeña carcajada. “¿Verdad Princesa Chicle?” Pronunció la pregunta con retintín. Solo llamaba a su amiga por su título nobiliario cuando quería mofarse de ella.

Bonnibel respondió a esa pregunta poniendo mala cara, su plan no había salido como ella quería, no había logrado ahuyentarla al mencionarla, si no todo lo contrario. Finalmente respondió. “De todas formas… ¿Por qué no lo dejamos para otro día? La semana que viene, por ejemplo, así podrían venir el resto de princesas.”

“Buena idea, espero que tengas tu gran palacio libre para entonces. ¿A que sí chicas?” La propuesta de la vampiresa, quien sonreía maliciosamente mientras miraba a Chicle, había tenido muy buena acogida entre las demás. _Así aprenderá a no intentar empaquetarme marrones._

“Incluso podríamos quedarnos a dormir, ¡cómo una fiesta de pijamas!” La Princesa Frambuesa estaba realmente entusiasmada con la idea.

Acto seguido, las tres princesas fueron adelantándose, mientras hablaban de lo que podrían hacer en la próxima fiesta en el palacio del Reino de Caramelo, dejando atrás a Chicle y Marceline.

“No me mires así, tu te lo has buscado.” Dijo la Reina de los Vampiros en respuesta a la mirada de desaprobación de su amiga.

“No se a que te refieres.” Miró hacia otro lado enfurruñada.

“¿Ah, no? Ahí intentando encasquetarme a esas tres mientras tú te escabullías…” La acusó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción. “Te salió mal la jugada Bonnie.” Canturreó.

Bonnibel suspiró y puso mala cara, la había pillado. “Pues espero que no vengan todas. Si no nos va a costar mucho organizar algo de tal magnitud…”

“Perdona… ¿nos?” Soltó una risita. “Es tu reino, así que… tú solita te encargas.” Tras pronunciar la última frase, se fue levitando rápidamente mientras se reía a carcajadas.

“¡¿Qué?! Pero serás…” Se quedó sola en mitad del pasillo de salida, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. En fin… quizás con la excusa de la fiesta, pueda insistirle para que me lleve a aquel lugar…

Justo antes de salir del congreso, el Rey Tortuga que se hallaba en la entrada, la detuvo. “Princesa Chicle, ¿puedo pedirte un momento de tu valioso tiempo?” Preguntó con su grave y ronca voz.

“Claro, dime, siempre tengo tiempo para ti.” Sonrió.

“Veras… encontramos esto en la misma antigua sección que visitaste el otro día.” Dijo refiriéndose al antiguo libro que sostenía.  
“Está en buen estado. Trata sobre vampiros, pensé en entregárselo a Marceline al final del evento, pero ha salido como alma que lleva el diablo… nunca mejor dicho. Dudo que ella vaya a pasarse por la gran biblioteca, y mis mensajeros digamos que… le tienen respeto. Y yo no estoy para ese tipo de viajes.” Hizo una pausa.  
“Estaría muy agradecido si se lo pudieses entregar, pues seguro que la verás mucho antes que yo.” Dijo sonriendo. Era obvio que se había dado cuenta de que algo había pasado entre ellas durante la segunda parte de la reunión.

 _¿Lo está haciendo a propósito? Se perfectamente que puede entregárselo cuando quiera e incluso en persona, pero…_ “Si, claro, no hay problema, de hecho tenía que verla mañana.” Era mentira, pero sentía curiosidad por lo que le dijo sobre su sangre estando en el jardín.

“Magnífico, toma. Oh… y dile de mi parte que espero que le guste el obsequio. Y también que venga a visitarme más a menudo.” Satisfecho por haberse salido con la suya, el viejo monarca se retiró al interior del edificio.

Mientras tanto, la vampiresa, volaba por encima de las nubes en dirección a su guarida, tenía ganas de entretenerse, así que descendió por debajo de estas, por si había algo interesante que ver de camino a su casa.

Para su sorpresa, vio algo al pie de la montaña, en la zona en la que los carruajes reales aparcaban. Se paró en seco y observó el lugar, estaba buscando a alguien. Descendió hasta situarse unos dos metros por encima del aparcamiento. Allí estaba. Necesitaba respuestas y ahora era un buen momento para obtenerlas, así que no dudó en ir a conseguirlas.

Se posó de forma grácil en el carruaje abierto, sin que su victima, la cual se hallaba en el asiento del conductor, se percatara. Seguidamente, se sentó en uno de los asientos, sin que el vehículo se moviese lo más mínimo. “ **Tú…** ” Antes de proseguir con su asalto, se aseguró de que no había nadie alrededor.

“Me aseguraste que lo único que no recordaría sería su muerte, en lugar de eso, le borraste todas sus malditas memorias respecto a mi. Está empezando a recordar, lo se… ¡Todo es culpa de tu estúpido y defectuoso conjuro!”  
Marceline lo atravesó con la mirada, estaba convencida de que el hechizo que afectaba a la Princesa Chicle, estaba dejando de hacer efecto. “Joder… ¡Me dijiste que solo yo podría romperlo!” Espetó, estaba tan furiosa que parecía que iba a transformarse en algo letal en cualquier momento.


	4. Valeriana

_“Con el movimiento, el escote del vestido volvió a soltarse, pero esta vez estaba a salvo en su habitación.”_

 

“Ah… Señorita Marceline... q-que, sorpresa….” Se trataba nada más y nada menos que del Mayordomo Menta, el principal asistente de la Princesa Chicle.  
Era bajito, delgado, tenía pelo blanco con algunas mechas rojas e iba vestido con un esmoquin azul marino, el cual usaba de uniforme. Estaba sentado, en la silla del conductor del carruaje real.

El asalto verbal de la vampiresa, lo había puesto realmente nervioso, no por el susto, si no por el motivo. Aunque en ese momento, el más perjudicado era el caballo, el cual estaba relinchando asustado por la situación. Después de un par de minutos consiguió apaciguar al equino.  
El mayordomo suspiró, le había costado gran esfuerzo tranquilizarlo. Ahora solo le quedaba intentar aplacar a la Reina de los Vampiros. “Puedo asegurarle que no recuerda lo sucedido…” Tragó saliva. “Quizás tenga la sensación de haber vivido una situación con anterioridad… pero eso es algo tan común que dudo que le preste atención.”

“¿Por qué tuviste que hacerle caso a ese engreído? Maldita sea Menta, sabes que no deberías haberlo hecho.” Replicó Marceline, intentando calmarse.

“Pero era mi deb…” Antes de acabar la frase fue interrumpido. A lo lejos, se veían algunos de los asistentes al evento hablando entre sí, acercándose cada vez más al aparcamiento. Inquieto, observo de quien se trataba antes de seguir hablando. Por desgracia para él, cuando fue a acabar la frase, estaba completamente solo. Suspiró aliviado, aunque aún estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y no podía evitar mirar a su alrededor de vez en cuando.

Aproximadamente cinco minutos después, apareció La Princesa Chicle. Al pasar por al lado de su asistente, notó que algo raro le pasaba. “¿Menta? ¿Estás bien? Parece que hayas visto un fantasma.”

“Más o menos, la… La Princesa Fantasma pasó por aquí y me pilló desprevenido. No es nada de lo que deba preocuparse.” Estaba mintiendo, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

“Si… a mi también me costó acostumbrarme. Pero es muy simpática una vez la conoces.” Sin profundizar mucho más en el tema, se subió al carruaje para emprender el viaje de vuelta.

Estaba empezando a refrescar, como quedaba casi una hora de camino para llegar a la ciudad, subió la capota del vehiculo pulsando un botón junto a una de las puertas y luego, encendió la pequeña lámpara elástica que había adherida al techo plegable. Ahora que ya lo tenía todo en orden, podría empezar a leer el libro sobre vampiros, que el Rey Tortuga le había encomendado para entregárselo a Marceline.  
Eventualmente, acabaría dándoselo, pero primero quería ojearlo ella. Sentía curiosidad, por saber por qué su amiga se había tomado tantas molestias para limpiar el imperdible y por saber si realmente su saliva provocaba placer en sus victimas.

Código de honor, clanes… jerarquía… oh, aquí está lo de la sangre. Conforme leía el capítulo, su rostro cambió. Al parecer, la mordedura de un vampiro no era lo que te convertía. Para transformar a alguien en uno de los suyos, primero drenaban tres cuartas partes de su sangre, al hacerlo, era tradición ofrecer al moribundo una segunda oportunidad. Por norma general, eran pocos los elegidos para convertirse.

En la mayoría de los casos la victima moría en el proceso, pero si era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder responder con coherencia a la propuesta de una nueva vida, le era concedido el don de la inmortalidad bebiendo la sangre del propio vampiro.  
Bonnibel frunció el ceño, no tenía la certeza de si lo que sentía en ese momento era asco o curiosidad científica. Siguió leyendo, para que la conversión fuese efectiva, la victima no debía tener suficientes anticuerpos en su organismo para combatir la intrusión, de ahí lo de drenar el cuerpo casi en su totalidad. Grotesco… pensó al imaginarse la escena.  
Por otra parte, beber la sangre de un vampiro estando sano, reforzaba temporalmente el sistema inmunológico de quien la consumía.  
_Hmm… Si es beneficiosa, ¿por qué no quería que entrase en contacto con ella? Hay algo que no cuadra. A ver si encuentro algo respecto a su saliva._

Por más que leía al respecto, las cosas no le cuadraban, de momento. Buscando el capítulo que mencionase algo sobre la saliva, dio con el titulado ‘La Ponzoña’.

Para asegurarse de que sus presas no escapasen, sólo tenían que morderles, inyectando así su saliva repleta de toxinas. Esta, se extendía rápidamente al entrar el contacto con el agitado torrente sanguíneo, provocando un adormecimiento progresivo del cuerpo de la victima. Otra cosa que no encajaba.  
_‘Si te pincharas ahora, no sentirías dolor precisamente, sino todo lo contrario.’_

Al recordar la frase exacta que había pronunciado su amiga, se quedó pensativa mirando al cielo estrellado. Apenas había nubes y la luna aun estaba en fase menguante, iluminando tenuemente el paisaje nocturno.  
Todavía quedaba un rato hasta llegar a palacio, así que se decantó por seguir leyendo, quizás así encontraría la respuesta al rompecabezas. Pasó al siguiente capítulo, curiosamente se titulaba ‘El sol nocturno’. Al leerlo, rio entre dientes, era un bonito nombre que darle a la luna.

Les era imposible disfrutar de la luz del sol, por ello renombraron a la luna de esa manera en su honor. Leyendo esa página, algo llamó su atención. El fenómeno de la luna de sangre, o luna carmesí, era conocido por influenciar a los vampiros convirtiéndolos en bellos ángeles de la muerte, cosechando toda vida a su paso.

“Pfft… todo el mundo sabe que la luna roja no es más que una ilusión óptica…” Se dio cuenta tarde de que lo había pronunciado en voz alta.

“¿Cómo dice princesa?” Inquirió el Mayordomo Menta con su aguda pero no menos masculina voz.

“Nada… nada. Es un libro sobre astronomía que me ha prestado el Rey Tortuga antes. Es muy antiguo… y no veas como está de desactualizado.” Sonrió.

El crédulo Menta rio entre dientes. “Continúe pues, ya sabe que yo de esos temas lo justo.”

 _Qué inocente es. De todas formas, tendría que preguntarle sobre lo de la luna a Marceline la próxima vez._ Al percatarse de que ya estaban llegando a las puertas de la ciudad, cerró el libro. Continuaría con su lectura en sus aposentos, donde nadie la molestase.

“Hoy entrare por la puerta del servicio Menta, es tarde y no me apetece hacer ruido entrando por la puerta principal, además, así aprovecho para pasar por la cocina, que tengo algo de sed.” Dijo la princesa.

“Pero alteza, puedo llevarle lo que quiera a su habitación.” El mayordomo era servicial a cualquier hora del día.

“Nah… es tarde, creo que deben de ser casi las doce de la noche.” Realmente quería estar sola.

“Son las doce y veintiocho minutos para ser exactos, majestad. No será molestia alguna llevarle un tentempié.” Intentaba convencer a la princesa sutilmente, pero falló en el intento.

“Insisto. Ya sabes que no me gusta que me traten como una inválida Menta.” No quería ponerse seria, al fin y al cabo, era con la persona con la que tenía más confianza de palacio.

“Como desee. Entonces, ya ha llegado a su destino. Que pase una buena noche.” Esperó a que la princesa se bajase del carruaje y a continuación llevó el vehiculo a los establos.

 _Al fin sola._ Dijo para sus adentros. Sin perder tiempo, entró al palacio real por la puerta del servicio, la cual daba a la cocina.

La gran sala, tenía forma rectangular y la estructura del techo estaba compuesta por grandes y antiguos arcos de piedra, pues era una de las pocas salas originales que se conservaban del primer palacio.  
El centro de la sala, estaba ocupado por una larga y robusta mesa de madera, sobre ella, había una estructura metálica, utilizada para colgar los utensilios de cocina.  
En uno de los laterales de la sala, había una antigua chimenea de leña, estaba apagada porque se usaba pocas veces, por ello, la pila de troncos estaba recogida en el hueco en el que se quemaban, así no estorbaban.

Al entrar, dejó el viejo libro en la mesa central y luego, se dirigió a uno de los cuatro refrigeradores que había en una de las esquinas de la cocina. Estaban separados por el tipo de comida que contenían, carnes, pescados, verduras y bebidas.

Siendo previsora, había guardado una jarra de valeriana en la nevera antes de ir al congreso, ya que sabía que llegaría cansada. Y en cierto modo, también la ayudaría a ahuyentar a los pocos nervios que todavía tenía aferrados a su cuerpo, por lo sucedido con Marceline.

Chicle era una persona que disfrutaba más de un té o una infusión, que de un refresco artificial.

Tomó la jarra helada y vertió la mitad de ella en un gran vaso de cristal, que había cogido de uno de los armarios suspendidos de la cocina. Después la azucaró igual que siempre, con dos cucharadas y media. Agitó la bebida con una pajita y se la llevó junto con el libro a sus aposentos.

Desde la cocina hasta su habitación, había bastante distancia, por no hablar de las cientos de escaleras que había que subir. Definitivamente, se llegaba antes desde la entrada principal, que desde la sección del servicio. _Demonios… como puede hacer esto Menta todos los días. Quizás debería instalar un ascensor…_ Pensaba mientras soltaba pequeños jadeos por subir tantas escaleras seguidas.

Hay que decir que los aposentos reales, se encontraban prácticamente en el otro extremo de la zona de servicio. Sin contar las mazmorras, la altura aproximada a la que se hallaban era de diez pisos, teniendo en cuenta que el gran salón del palacio contaba como la mitad. Por lo tanto, desde la entrada principal solo había que subir cinco pisos, mientras que entrando por la zona de los criados había que subir los diez.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta de su habitación, estaba que no podía ni con su alma. Entró y nada más dejar el libro en la mesilla de noche, se bebió el vaso entero dando largos tragos. Por desgracia, se dio cuenta tarde de lo que había hecho. _Estupendo, espero que no me haga efecto enseguida…_

Dejó el vaso junto al libro y fue al cuarto de baño para quitarse el vestido. Una vez frente al espejo, desenganchó el imperdible con sumo cuidado, cogiéndolo del extremo no contaminado. Lo miró de cerca en busca de algún indicio extraño, pero parecía normal. Quizás podría analizarlo a fondo en el laboratorio, la muestra había sido contaminada, pero probaría suerte de todas maneras.  
Siempre guardaba bolsas aislantes en el mueble del baño, por lo que aisló el imperdible en una de ellas y lo guardó en uno de los cajones.

Con el movimiento, el escote del vestido volvió a soltarse, pero esta vez estaba a salvo en su habitación. Se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo, clavó sus ojos en la zona en la que Marceline la había rozado y pasó sus dedos por ella. Ahí estaba de nuevo, el escalofrío que había recorrido con anterioridad todo su cuerpo provocando que sonriese de forma fugaz. Al darse cuenta de que acababa de sonreír, frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su reflejo a los ojos. _¿Qué se supone que acaba de pasar? Creo que debe de ser por el cansancio, sin duda…_ Pensó.

Tras batallar con el complejo vestido durante unos minutos, acabó por quitárselo, lo colgó detrás de la puerta y salió en ropa interior del aseo, ya que había dejado el pijama en la cama. Tras colocárselo, fue a lavarse los dientes, empezaba a bostezar, incluso con la boca llena de espuma mentolada.  
Para cuando por fin pudo ponerse a leer el libro, la infusión de valeriana tomada precipitadamente, ya estaba haciendo efecto. Aun así no se rindió, una vez acomodada dentro de la cama, abrió el libro por el primer capítulo, titulado ‘Código de Honor’.

Debían ayudarse unos a otros, tanto estando en situaciones de peligro, como fuera de ellas. Como también se respetaba la propiedad de las victimas. Si un vampiro alegaba que una presa era suya, ningún otro tendrá derecho a tocarla. Infringir esta norma, era castigado duramente.

 _Ahora entiendo porque es tan posesiva con su comida, incluso con sus cosas, pero no sabia… que también se… aplicaba a las victimas._ Presa del cansancio, finalmente sucumbió al sueño. La habitación se quedó en silencio, la luz de la mesilla encendida y el gran ventanal que daba al balcón entreabierto.

De repente, algo parecido al ruido blanco producido por un televisor empezó a taladrar su cerebro. Abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba todo a oscuras, se quedó quieta unos instantes hasta que su vista se adaptase a la penumbra. Todavía estaba algo espesa por acabarse de despertar, miró a su alrededor en busca de la fuente de ese molesto sonido, pero no encontró nada.

Se frotó los ojos y se sentó al borde de la cama, mientras intentaba despejarse mirando una zapatilla, escuchó un susurró a sus espaldas. Contuvo la respiración por el susto, era de noche y era imposible que alguien hubiese podido entrar en su habitación.  
Para su sorpresa, al girarse en dirección al origen de la voz, no había nadie. Asustada, se levantó y observó la habitación. Lentamente, caminó hacia el centro de la sala.

**_…Es mía…_ **

Otro susurró que destacaba entre el ruido blanco. Seguía sin ver a nadie.

**_…y nada ni nadie va a interponerse entre ella y yo…_ **

“¿H-Hola? Sé que es una pregunta estúpida… pero ¿Hay alguien ahí?” Nadie respondió. “Si te estás haciendo un sándwich en la cocina… también puedes contestar.” Rió nerviosa. Tampoco obtuvo respuesta esta vez.

**_…mucho menos tú…_ **

“¿Yo?” Preguntó a la nada. Miró a sus espaldas, de donde provenía el susurro, no había nadie. Su respiración empezó a acelerarse, estaba tan alterada que estaba empezando a faltarle el aire. Si se trataba de una broma, era de muy mal gusto. Fue en ese momento en el que se le ocurrió que quizás Marceline, quien podía volverse invisible, estaba detrás de todo aquello.

“¿Marceline? Si eres tu… muéstrate, esto no tiene gracia.” Dijo intentando calmarse.

De repente, algo frío y suave empezó a acariciarle la nuca. Al girarse lentamente, el ruido blanco aumentó de volumen, haciéndose insoportable, cerró fuertemente los ojos y se tapó los oídos. Tras unos instantes ensordecedores, el sonido cesó. Pero al abrir los ojos, lo que vio, lo que sintió, era surrealista. Una bestia negra de grandes fauces, mirándola fijamente con sus brillantes ojos, rodeando su fino cuello con sus heladas garras.

Ante la imagen, gritó horrorizada, y el monstruo como respuesta, rugió al mismo tiempo que la estrangulaba, ahogando así su voz.  
Cuando estaba apunto de perder el conocimiento, una luz cegadora inundó el lugar.

Fue entonces cuando despertó.

Todo estaba en su sitio, tal y como lo había dejado horas antes. Ya era de día y el sol entraba por todas las ventanas de la habitación.  
Bonnibel, estaba realmente alterada por esa horrible pesadilla. Respiraba rápidamente por la boca, por más que intentaba calmarse no lo lograba. No podía dejar de temblar y de recordar lo sucedido en el sueño. Se quedó sentada en la cama, mirando a su alrededor, pasó la mano por su rostro, estaba sudando y sangraba por la nariz. Al ver el liquido carmesí impregnando sus dedos, se alteró todavía más, tan rápido como pudo cogió un pañuelo de papel, extrayéndolo del dispensador que tenía en uno de los cajones de la mesilla de noche.

Un par de minutos después, un horrible dolor de cabeza empezó a aparecer, apoderándose lentamente de cada rincón de su cerebro, al menos había logrado calmarse. Mientras se frotaba las sienes intentando apaciguar al dolor, escuchó como alguien llamaba a la puerta. “¿Alteza? ¿Se puede pasar? Le traigo el desayuno.” Era la voz del Mayordomo Menta, tan puntual como siempre.

Antes de contestar, se apresuró en dejar los pañuelos desechables manchados de sangre escondidos bajo las almohadas. “Ah… esto, sí, pasa… está abierto.” Se recostó e intentó fingir que no había pasado nada.

El asistente entró portando una bandeja, en la que llevaba un suculento y energético desayuno. “Me va a disculpar, todavía no se han repuesto las naranjas, por lo que el zumo de hoy es de mandarina.”

La princesa asintió, estaba realmente espesa a causa de la jaqueca y no podía evitar darle vueltas a lo que había soñado.

“¿Se encuentra bien? No tiene buen aspecto… dejando de lado que se acaba de despertar.” El mayordomo sonrió, podía permitirse el lujo de bromear con ella.

“Estoy bien…” Dijo con un hilo de voz. Carraspeó y siguió hablando. “Tan sólo he tenido una larga y horrible pesadilla. Pero seguro que con este estupendo desayuno que me has preparado se me olvida todo en un pis-pas.” En la bandeja, aparte del zumo de mandarina, había un plato con varias tostadas, junto a un tarro de mermelada de fresa y un par de pequeños envases de mantequilla. Para coronarlo, un bol con varias piezas de fruta fresca.

“Me alegro que le guste. Por cierto, tiene la agenda libre hasta la hora de comer. Si se lo está preguntando, ahora son las ocho de la mañana.” Era eficiente hasta la médula. “Si me disculpa, debo retirarme, tengo que organizar los pedidos de comida de hoy.”

“Claro… claro, faltaría más. Gracias por traerme el desayuno.” Dicho esto, el asistente salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras él.  
Agradecía los gestos que tenía Menta con ella, pero a veces los consideraba fuera de lugar, que fuese princesa no significaba que fuera a romperse en pedazos por hacer las cosas por si misma.  
Empezó a untar las tostadas, primero una fina capa de mantequilla y luego la mermelada. Mientras llevaba a cabo esta simple tarea, pensó en los susurros que el odioso ruido blanco había dejado escapar en la pesadilla. _Es mía… y nada ni nadie va a interponerse entre ella y yo… mucho menos tú._ Parecía que juntando los fragmentos, se formaba una frase, con algo de sentido.  
No obstante, no había tenido éxito al identificarla, estaba difuminada y algo distorsionada, apenas podía decir si quien la pronunciaba se trataba de un hombre o una mujer.  
Al dar un mordisco a la tostada, recordó a la terrorífica bestia, la imagen de sus brillantes ojos y sus grandes colmillos se le había quedado grabada. El solo hecho de imaginarla, hacía que le entrasen escalofríos.

Tras comerse cuatro tostadas y beberse todo el zumo, se percató de que el viejo libro sobre vampiros no estaba a la vista. Posiblemente se deslizó entre las sabanas cuando se quedó dormida. Para buscarlo mejor, se levantó de la cama y puso la bandeja del desayuno en la mesita de noche, ya de paso incluyó en ella el vaso de valeriana vacío que había dejado la noche anterior.  
Acabó encontrando el tomo bajo las almohadas, no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero al menos lo había encontrado.

Tenía ganas de ducharse, por lo que cerró la puerta con llave y aprovechando que el ambiente estaba caldeado gracias al sol, empezó a desnudarse de camino al baño. Aún llevaba la lencería de encaje a juego con el vestido de la noche anterior, la cual dejaba ver escasamente sus encantos.  
Una vez en el aseo, se miró en el espejo que había encima del lavabo y comprobó que no tuviese ningún rastro de sangre en su nariz. Luego se quedó observando detenidamente su cuello de cerca, en busca de alguna marca de estrangulamiento, pero todo estaba normal. Suspiró, se alegraba de que solo hubiese sido una pesadilla. Antes de que empezase a quitarse la ropa interior, sonó el teléfono. _Quién debe de ser… si son las ocho y media._ Pensó extrañada.  
Fue responder de mala gana, pero al descolgar el teléfono y escuchar la voz de quien había al otro lado, su cara cambió por completo.


	5. Lagunas mentales

_“Ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared. Delatarse y preguntarle el por qué de esa fotografía o no decir nada y dejar que la duda la consumiese lentamente.”_

 

Era una soleada mañana de sábado, habían pasado ya seis días desde aquella llamada de teléfono. Y quien la realizó, se encontraba ya en palacio.

“¿Me puedes decir qué es lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión? Todavía sigo sin creérmelo la verdad.” Preguntó Chicle intrigada.

“Me aburría. Además, así me aseguro de que no sea una fiesta cursi, que viniendo de ti, lo más probable es que fuese así.” Respondió la bella dama que portaba el parasol.

Mantenían la conversación mientras caminaban por los jardines traseros del castillo, el día estaba despejado y aunque el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, apenas calentaba el ambiente. La princesa, se había tomado la molestia de ir a buscar a su invitada a esa parte del palacio.

“¿Era necesario que vinieses a buscarme? Se de sobra el camino.” Rechistó la vampiresa.

“No quiero arriesgarme a que me robes más fresas. ¿Y qué es eso de que organizo fiestas cursis?” En realidad había ido a buscarla porque quería saber los motivos que la habían hecho cambiar de opinión.

“Ahora me dirás que en realidad tu no mueves un dedo y dejas que el servicio lo haga todo, ¿no?” Marceline iba levitando a su lado, sosteniendo una sombrilla, de esa forma podía salir tranquilamente de día, sin carbonizarse instantáneamente por la luz solar.

Bonnibel guardó silencio ante el comentario de su amiga, había dado en el clavo, realmente solo quería que la ayudase con los preparativos para insistirle en que la llevase al santuario. Pero posiblemente, si lo admitía abiertamente enfadaría a su invitada, así que intentó desviar el tema. “¿Y qué se supone que tienes pensado entonces?”

“¿Yo? Bueno, si quieres puedo levantar unos cuantos cadáveres para que animen el cotarro.” Sonrió ampliamente, sabía perfectamente que su idea la molestaría.

La princesa paró en seco y observó a Marceline con mala cara. Ella, que no se dio por aludida siguió levitando. Bonnibel suspiró y caminó rápido hasta alcanzarla de nuevo, posteriormente entraron al palacio.  
El trayecto hasta la gran sala transcurrió en silencio por ambas partes, las dos iban vestidas con algo cómodo.  
La vampiresa, hacía gala de su peculiar estilo a la hora de vestir, llevaba el pelo recogido con una coleta baja, que dejaba caer varios mechones sueltos. Calzaba unas viejas deportivas e iba vestida unos pantalones vaqueros rasgados de color gris, en la parte superior, una camiseta holgada de manga corta color negro, que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, mostrando los tirantes de la camiseta interior roja. También había traído una chaqueta corta de color granate que llevaba colgada al hombro.

Por otro lado, Chicle se había decantado por algo más simple. Se había dejado la melena suelta, alisada, como siempre y por supuesto llevaba puesta su tiara real. Había elegido un vestido corto de tirantes color morado, complementado con un pañuelo largo de seda rosada alrededor de su cuello. Como calzado, unas botas que le llegaban justo por debajo de la rodilla, de un color rosa oscuro. No era una ropa apropiada para esa fría mañana, sin embargo, era perfecto para una fiesta de interior.

Cuando llegaron al gran salón real, el mayordomo Menta ya se encontraba allí junto al resto del servicio, acabando de organizarlo todo. Prácticamente no quedaba nada por hacer, salvo servir la comida, cosa que se haría a la hora de la fiesta.  
Al ver llegar a la invitada, el asistente se sorprendió, sobre todo después de la conversación que mantuvo hace una semana con ella.

“Bienvenida señorita Marceline, si me permite, puedo guardarle el abrigo y la sombrilla en el armario de invitados.” Dijo el mayordomo tras hacer una reverencia.

“Hola Menta… cuanto tiempo. Tan servicial como siempre ¿eh?” Era obvio que lo decía con doble sentido. Una vez le entregó las prendas, el mayordomo se retiró.  
Miró a su alrededor, estaba todo organizado. Empezó a preguntarse el motivo real por el que Bonnibel quería que la ayudase. Ambas tenían segundas intenciones, la cuestión era quien las iba a revelar primero.

“Veo que no has traído tu bajo. Pensé que tocarías algo esta noche.” La música a la que su amiga daba vida, era algo que la princesa realmente disfrutaba.

“No, la verdad es que no creo que saliese nada bueno de eso…” Desde que obtuvo el diario, su estado de ánimo se había visto seriamente perjudicado.

“Lo dices por…” Suspiró. “No pierdes nada por probar y lo sabes. Además, ya sabes que me gusta escuchar tus maquetas.” Sonrió

Su comentario le trajo muy buenos recuerdos, por ello intentaría ser amable. “Puedo ir a buscarlo. Total, estoy aquí al lado. Además, seguro que necesitaré entretenerme cuando la fiesta se amuerme.”

“¿Lo harías?” No pudo evitar sonreír alegremente. “Quiero decir… apreciaría el gesto.” Intentó mantener la compostura. “A todo esto, ¿has traído el diario?”

“Sí, está en la chaqueta. Revelé otra página, por lo que supuse que querrías echarle un vistazo.” No es que le incumbiese el contenido secreto de esas hojas en blanco, pero en cierto modo, era una manera de agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella hasta el momento.

“Creo que sería mejor guardarlo en mi habitación, al menos hoy, va a venir mucha gente y es un objeto demasiado valioso como para dejarlo ahí.” Estaba en lo cierto, por muy vigilado que estuviese el palacio, en las grandes celebraciones nunca se sabía lo que iba a faltar al día siguiente. “Vamos a buscarlo anda.”

El armario en donde se guardaban las prendas de los invitados a palacio, estaba tras el gran salón, era empotrado y enorme. Al llegar y entrar en el, Marceline se percató de que había varias vestimentas guardadas. “¿De quién es todo esto? Si soy yo la única que ha llegado ¿no?”

“Bueno, hay veces que mis invitados se olvidan de su abrigo, o de alguna bufanda, cosas así.” Respondió mientras buscaba la chaqueta granate.

“¿Y no se las devuelves? No te hacía yo en el papel de vil ladrona.” Dijo con tono burlesco.

“¡Claro que se los devuelvo! Les aviso de que se han dejado algo… si vienen a buscarlo o no es cosa suya.” Había encontrado la prenda, pero como dudaba de si coger el diario o entregarle la prenda para que ella lo cogiese, se decanto por señalarle donde estaba. “Mira, aquí está la chaqueta.”  
“Por cierto Bonnie, ¿donde van a dormir?” No se incluyó en la pregunta, pues normalmente no solía dormir de noche.

“Pues la verdad es que no lo tengo claro, la cosa sería dormir todas en una misma habitación, pero somos muchas, la enfermería no es tan grande y a saber como quedará el salón de actos después de la cena…” Se quedó pensativa, realmente no sabía donde meter a tanto huésped.

Mientras la princesa reflexionaba al respecto, Marceline, cogió la chaqueta y la sombrilla. “¿Por qué no asignas habitaciones compartidas?”

“Porque no tendría gracia, se supone que en una fiesta de pijamas duermen todas las asistentes juntas.” Miró a su amiga, no estaba sacando el diario y no parecía que fuese a hacerlo.

“Si prefieres escuchar los ronquidos de la Princesa del Espacio Bultos tú misma. Pero de todas formas, si tú vas a dormir con ellas… me pido tu habitación.” Así podría cotillear en las cosas de la princesa en busca de información.

“¿Qué? ¡No voy a prestarte mi habitación! A saber que harías en ella… conociéndote, seguro que me la vuelves a llenar de lobos rabiosos.” Replicó.

“Oh, eso. Fue tan divertido…” Rio entre dientes. “Además, qué más te da, si vas a dormir con el resto de princesas.”

Bonnibel entrecerró los ojos. “¿Para qué se supone que la usarías?”

“Hmm… buena pregunta. Digamos que me gusta tu cama.” Era cierto, la vampiresa tenía por costumbre colarse en casas ajenas para pasar el rato, incluido el palacio del Reino de Caramelo.

La cara de la Princesa Chicle era un cuadro. “Pero que… ¿Has dormido en mi cama? ¿Cuándo?”

Marceline no respondió, bajó la mirada y sonrió. Instantes después, salió por la puerta y se dirigió rápidamente a los aposentos reales de la princesa.  
Bonnibel se quedó sola en el gran armario, había oído que Marceline se colaba ocasionalmente en el castillo del Rey Hielo o en la casa árbol donde vivían Finn y Jake, pero nunca pensó en la posibilidad de que también campase a sus anchas por palacio. Eso le llevó a pensar en la pesadilla que tuvo hace unos días, si ella entraba en su habitación cuando quería, igual había tenido algo que ver. Estaba realmente molesta con el tema, así que sin perder más tiempo salió corriendo tras ella.

Cuando finalmente llegó, se encontró con las cortinas del gran ventanal cerradas y a la vampiresa tumbada sobre la cama. Entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella y se acercó a Marceline, que yacía con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza y la pierna izquierda doblada, apoyando su pie en el colchón, ni siquiera se había molestado en descalzarse. El silencio se había apoderado del ambiente, Bonnibel quien estaba a los pies de la cama, mirando con mala cara a Marceline, finalmente habló. “No te he dado permiso para que invadieses mi habitación…”  
La vampiresa ante el comentario, abrió los ojos y le regaló una sonrisa que daba a entender que no necesitaba permiso alguno para hacer lo que quisiese. “Podrías haberte descalzado al menos.” Dijo Chicle intentando mantener la compostura.  
Marceline se incorporó, apoyando su peso en el brazo izquierdo. “¿Bonnie? Creí que te lo currarías más antes de pedirme que me desnudase para tí… me sorprendes.”

“Serás…” Chicle entró en la cama gateando, en busca de una de las muchas almohadas que había en ella. Una tras otra empezó a lanzárselas a Marceline, intentando golpearla, sin éxito alguno, pues ella las esquivaba todas. La diversión paró cuando sonó su teléfono móvil, momento que aprovechó Bonnibel para golpearla finalmente con uno de los cojines.

“¡Ouch! eso ha dolido Bonnie…” Rio entre dientes y contestó a la llamada. “¿Si? Ah, hola Finn… sí, está aquí conmigo.” Dijo volviendo su mirada a la princesa. “¿Ah sí? No sabía nada… ¿En serio?” Soltó una risita. “Sí… claro, claro, ahora se lo digo, no creo que le importe… vale… hasta luego tío.”  
Tras colgar, guardó el siniestro teléfono con forma de lamprea azul y miró de nuevo a Chicle. “Así que… has invitado también a la Princesa Llama. Qué bien te sienta eso de que tu ex se haya echado nueva novia ¿no?”

“Finn no es mi ex.” Frunció el ceño. “No lo puedo considerar como tal, además, eso fue hace seis años… y tan sólo eran sus hormonas, las tiene revolucionadas a causa de la adolescencia. Todo tiene una explicación científica, incluso el supuesto amor.” Dijo mientras se sentaba en el borde opuesto de la cama.

La vampiresa por su parte, se recostó de lado, de cara a la princesa. “¿Hormonas?” Suspiró. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. “No metas a la ciencia en esto. Te olvidas que lo que para ti fueron seis años, para él fueron apenas unas semanas. ¿No estás ni un poco celosa? Eso de que el chico que has tenido en la ‘friendzone’ durante años, deje de irte detrás y se eche una flamante novia…”

Cambió de posición para poder mirar a la cara a su amiga. “No estoy celosa, es más, me alegro por él y más ahora que ella está estabilizada… ¿Qué es eso de la friendzone?” Aunque era difícil de creer, estaba siendo sincera.

“¿Me estas tomando el pelo?” Observó a Bonnibel, era obvio que no tenía ni idea de que significaba ese termino anglosajón. “Vale… veo que no, es… cuando mantienes en ‘rango’ amigo a alguien que siente algo más que amistad por ti. ¿Lo entiendes o te hago un dibujo?”

“¿Insinúas que he tenido a Finn en esa zona imaginaria de amigos, durante años? Yo nunca haría algo así… intencionadamente.” Bajó su mirada, no podía evitar sentirse mal por su falta de perspicacia en el tema sentimental. “Tengo cosas más importantes de las que ocuparme que de tener citas. Y… por muy héroe que fuese, había una gran diferencia de edad.”

“Siempre estás con lo mismo. Oh miradme, soy la Princesa Chicle y estoy súper mega ocupada ¿sabes? Porque soy súper importante y todo el mundo es inferior a mi.” Dijo imitando a su amiga, quien puso muy mala cara ante tal interpretación.  
“Además, lo de la edad es otra tontería. Yo te saco mil años de edad y me…” La mirada asesina que le lanzó Bonnibel la interrumpió. “Supongo que te van más los tíos maduros… como Tipo.” Sonrió, todavía recordaba el tonteo que hubo entre la princesa y el teclista de su grupo de rock, Tipo. La princesa no respondió ante el último comentario, no pareció siquiera inmutarse. “De todas formas, no se que te vieron, con lo aburrida que eres…”

“¡¿Aburrida yo?!” Preguntó indignada.

“Ah… por cierto. Se me olvidaba, Finn quería que enseñases a la Princesa Llama a tener cuidado con las cosas de palacio, están de camino así que no creo que tarden mucho en llegar.” Esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

“¡¿Pero por qué no me has preguntado?! Nunca lo haces… siempre poniéndome en compromisos…” Resopló mientras se ponía en pie. “¿Estuviste aquí el domingo pasado? Inquirió con tono serio.

Levantó una ceja. “¿En tu habitación? No. Después de la reunión, fui a la Nochesfera. ¿Por?”

“¿Seguro?” Confiaba en Marceline, pero aquella noche se ensaño con ella especialmente, quien sabe si decidió culminar la noche con una broma macabra.

“Si no te lo crees puedes preguntarle a mi padre, le caes bien, así que supongo que no te absorberá el alma si le visitas…” Sonrió malévolamente y empezó a levitar. Cogió la sombrilla, la cual había dejado sobre el tocador y se dirigió al gran ventanal.

Bonnibel siguió sus movimientos con la mirada, tenía ganas de corroborar la coartada de Marceline, pero si lo hacía se vería obligada a revelarle la existencia del diario al Señor de la Nochesfera, cosa que no le apetecía lo más mínimo. “¿A dónde se supone que vas?”

“A por mi bajo, te lo dije antes. Dejo mis cosas aquí y por tu bien espero que no toques nada. Volveré por la tarde.” Abrió las cortinas y salió al balcón el cual no había cerrado, el sol ya no iluminaba esa zona y había suficiente sombra como para poder salir al exterior sin quemarse. Desplegó su sombrilla y se fue levitando hacia su casa antes de que Bonnibel pudiese pronunciar palabra alguna.

 _Lo ha vuelto a hacer, la lía y luego la que lo tiene que arreglar soy yo… creo que la mal acostumbré cuando fui su representante…_ pensó. Miró de un lado a otro en busca de la chaqueta. Su propietaria, la había dejado colgada en la silla del escritorio. _¿Por qué ha dejado una cosa en cada extremo?_  
Escudriñó el lugar, comprobando que no faltase nada, lo único que había cambiado de sitio, era una vieja foto enmarcada, en la que aparecía la princesa jugando con un oso de peluche. La cogió y le dio la vuelta, comprobando que estuviese en perfecto estado. Mientras observaba la foto, sonrió, luego se dio cuenta de que seguramente Marceline se habría reído de las pintas que tenía en ella y puso mala cara. Suspiró y colocó el objeto en su lugar correspondiente.

Agarró la chaqueta con sumo cuidado y buscó el diario en los bolsillos exteriores, no estaba ahí. Mientras palpaba los bolsillos interiores, un aroma dulce y embriagador acarició su nariz. No pudo evitar oler el cuello de la chaqueta, parecía floral pero no lograba identificarlo, cerró los ojos y volvió a olerla de nuevo. _Que bien huele…_ pensó. Instantes después frunció el ceño, no podía evitar sentirse como una especie de pervertida por lo que acababa de hacer. Intentando olvidar el asunto, metió la mano para coger el diario, lo sacó y lo dejó encima del escritorio.

En el otro bolsillo interior, estaba la cartera. Sentía curiosidad por saber lo que guardaba en ella y el hecho de que su dueña no fuese a volver hasta pasadas unas horas la acabó de tentar. Tomó el monedero y se sentó en la silla, dejando la chaqueta sobre su falda.  
El monedero, era de color negro, tenía varias mariposas esqueléticas bordadas en su respectivo color, alas verdes y huesos blancos, el relieve resaltaba notablemente sobre la superficie aterciopelada.  
A simple vista no había nada fuera de lo normal, algunos billetes, monedas, tarjetas de clubes de los que había formado parte, etc. _¿Club de informáticos enfurecidos? Blios mío…_

También había un par de fotografías, una de ellas, era de su grupo de rock Las Reinas del Grito, recordaba perfectamente cuando se la hicieron, fue tras el concierto que dieron en ‘Misfit City’. Ese día fue divertido, dejando de lado que Marceline agrediera al representante de la mejor discográfica de Ooo, en un ataque de ‘Furia Roja’.  
Bonnibel sonrió al recordar el incidente, aquel día tuvo que dar la cara por el grupo por primera vez. Pero era parte de su trabajo.

La otra foto, estaba detrás de la primera, su cara cambió por completo al ver de quien era. En ella, aparecía la princesa de niña junto con su abuela y Marceline. No recordaba haberse tomado esa foto, siendo que debería, pues por la apariencia debió ser tomada cuando tenía unos seis años.  
Ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared. Delatarse y preguntarle el por qué de esa fotografía o no decir nada y dejar que la duda la consumiese lentamente. Por otra parte, podía intentar localizar a su abuela, quien siempre estaba de viaje y a la que era prácticamente imposible de encontrar. _¿Y ahora qué hago? Maldita sea… no debería haberme puesto a curiosear sus cosas…_  
Tenía un horrible presentimiento al respecto, no quería que esa sensación se apoderase de ella, por lo que se apresuró en poner la cartera en la chaqueta, dejando todo de la misma manera en la que lo había encontrado. Seguidamente, guardó la prenda en el armario ropero que había junto al tocador, en la parte izquierda de la habitación.

Al cerrar la puerta del armario, recordó que la única cosa que estaba cambiada de sitio era la foto enmarcada del escritorio. Volvió allí y la cogió, la sostuvo con las dos manos mientras la observaba, tampoco recordaba ese peluche. _No entiendo nada, ¿por qué no me acuerdo?_

Estaba tan concentrada intentando recordar, que no se percató de que Finn y la Princesa Llama, acompañados por el Mayordomo Menta habían entrado en su habitación.

“¡Hey Princesa! ¿Te avisó Marceline de que veníamos no? ¿Se ha ido?” Dijo Finn con sumo entusiasmo.

Más conocido como Finn el Humano, un joven y valiente héroe de catorce años que siempre estaba dispuesto a apuntarse a un bombardeo. Como su nombre indicaba, era humano, adoptado siendo un bebé por la familia de Jake, pues nadie sabía quienes eran sus verdaderos padres. Era delgado y de estatura media, algo más bajito que Bonnibel, pero eso no le impedía desempeñar su papel de campeón y lanzarse a la aventura junto a su hermano.  
Era rubio con ojos azules, iba vestido con una camiseta corta y unos pantalones cortos de color azul, solía llevar puesto un gorrito blanco con dos picos en la parte superior, simulando las orejas de un gato u oso, este era cerrado y sólo dejaba ver su cara. Hoy también aun siendo una ocasión especial, llevaba la mochila verde y su espada roja hecha de sangre de demonio.

Chicle apartó su mirada de la fotografía enmarcada y miró a sus invitados. “Esto… sí, se ha ido a buscar su bajo, volverá luego. Gracias por acompañarles hasta aquí Menta.”

“Siempre es un placer alteza, si me disculpan debo atender la cocina, ¡el banquete no se va a preparar solo!” Dijo alegremente, seguidamente hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

“Oh… dónde están mis modales. Bienvenida a palacio Princesa Llama, sé que no empezamos con buen pie… pero espero que hoy podamos hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.” Sonrió. Bonnibel presidía el circulo de las Princesas de la Tierra de Ooo, por ello debía ser educada con la nueva incorporación.

“Claro, no hay problema… se que lo hacías con buenas intenciones. Gracias por invitarme.” Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
Anteriormente, la Princesa Chicle, la mandó encerrar por su alta inestabilidad. Si se hubiese descontrolado el planeta ya no existiría, pero gracias a la intervención de Finn pudo ser estabilizada.

Ella, era un elemental de fuego con una edad aproximada de trece años, hija del Rey Llama, gobernante de las tierras de fuego. Estable, tenía forma humanoide, su rostro estaba definido por rasgos aniñados y en su frente tenía engarzado un gran rubí tallado con forma de rombo. Su altura, era casi la misma que la Finn, aunque a veces le superaba gracias a su pelo.  
A pesar de arder siempre, vestía igual que cualquier otra princesa. En esa ocasión llevaba un vestido largo anaranjado, a juego con su piel ígnea, que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, este también tenía engarzado en el escote un rubí con la misma forma que el de su frente.  
Su pelo, de un color rojo anaranjado, le llegaba por los hombros, no obstante, su estado siempre ardiente lo elevaba, proporcionándole una forma de llama.  
Cuando perdía los estribos, ardía intensamente, desatando una tormenta de fuego destruyendo todo a su paso.

Antes de colocar el marco en su sitio, Finn se acercó a ella para ver de quien era la fotografía. “¿Tu también tenías un oso de esos Chicle? Inquirió alegremente.

“¿También?” Era improbable, pero quizás, su respuesta podría eliminar alguna de las lagunas mentales de las que estaba siendo victima.

“Síp, Marceline tenía uno igual, aunque su ex lo vendió sin su permiso y… bueno, fue todo un lío. ¿Lo comprasteis en la misma tienda?” Se había excedido en la explicación, pero inocentemente confiaba en que ella no le fuese con el cuento a la vampiresa.

“¿Dónde está ese oso ahora?” Preguntó fingiendo desinterés, mientras colocaba la fotografía en su sitio.

“Ehm… no lo sé. El pringao de su ex se lo vendió a un mago ambulante a cambio de una varita, por eso… por eso rompieron. No se lo dirás ¿verdad?” Preguntó mientras chocaba sus puños por el nerviosismo. “Me mataría si supiese que te lo he contado.” Añadió.

“Oh no… tranquilo Finn, pero, había pensado que quizás… sería un bonito regalo que hacerle a Marceline, ¿no crees?” Ya que sus respuestas no estaban arrojando luz sobre el asunto, puede que el peluche sí.

“Creo… creo que se de que mago ambulante se trata.” Afirmó la Princesa Llama. “Cuando estaba encerrada, venía señor muy peludo vestido con pieles a visitar a mi padre de vez en cuando, siempre le ofrecía todo tipo de cosas raras.”

“Un… señor peludo y vestido con pieles. No me suena nadie así, ¿recuerdas algún detalle destacable?” La excusa del regalo la estaba llevando por buen camino.

“Pues… era muy alto… y…” Miró hacia arriba, intentando recordar al individuo. “¡Ah! Llevaba una corona de runas flotantes encima de su cabeza.”

Chicle se frotó la barbilla, ya tenía la descripción y podía ponerse a buscar el oso sin necesidad de delatarse ante Marceline. “Hmm… bueno, es un comienzo.” Sonrió. “Muchas gracias Princesa Llama, has sido de gran ayuda.” El agradecimiento hizo que esta sonriese. “¡Bueno! Vamos, te mostraré el palacio.”

Ahora, sólo tenía que encontrar un momento a lo largo del día para contactar con el Gran Maestro Hechicero, quien posiblemente le revelaría el nombre y el paradero del peludo individuo que poseía un fragmento de sus recuerdos.


	6. Ve al norte, estás en un bosque

_“Era el único lugar en el que se sentía completamente humana, de ahí que nunca se lo hubiese revelado a nadie.”_

 

Habían pasado unos meses desde su última visita, pero el lugar seguía como siempre. Mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada trasera del edificio algo llamó su atención, las flores de estramonio estaban empezando a florecer, se acercó levitando y olió una de las que estaban ya abiertas, la fragancia embriagadora que desprendían era su preferida.

Se hallaba en la parte de atrás de una cabaña de madera, construida sobre una base de piedra. Situada a la orilla de un pequeño lago, el edificio era prácticamente imposible de encontrar, ya que aparte de estar a gran altura estaba bien camuflado entre las verdes montañas de la zona.

Era de aspecto rústico, la madera exterior que formaba la fachada se había oscurecido con el tiempo. La parte trasera, estaba a escasos metros de la pared rocosa de una de las montañas, por la que se abría paso una estrecha cascada, la misma que proporcionaba agua al lago que había en la parte delantera del edificio. En medio de este, se alzaba un majestuoso árbol de gran tamaño. El lugar, se trataba de nada menos que de el santuario descrito en las páginas sangrientas del diario de Hera Abadeer.

Marceline, quien gozaba de tiempo libre hasta la tarde, decidió visitar su refugio, había llegado allí a través de un portal de la Nochesfera. Era una manera rápida de recorrer grandes distancias con tan sólo dar unos cuantos pasos. Antes de entrar en el edificio, echó un último vistazo a las flores y sonrió.  
Una vez dentro puso mala cara, la última vez que estuvo allí olvidó cerrar una de las ventanas y había entrado suciedad del exterior.

El interior de la cabaña, al contrario que su guarida habitual, era muy luminoso. Había varias ventanas que dejaban entrar el sol sin reparo alguno y gracias al campo de energía que protegía la zona, nuestra Reina podía disfrutar de la luz del sol sin el más mínimo peligro, pues esa tecnología filtraba, en cierto modo, los rayos nocivos provenientes del astro rey.

Había un gran contraste entre el exterior y el interior del edificio, nadie que lo viese desde fuera podría adivinar lo modernizado que estaba por dentro. Y dejando de lado la suciedad que había logrado invadir temporalmente parte del salón, el resto tenía un aspecto impecable.

Lo primero que hizo fue cerrar la ventana de amplio tamaño que daba al salón, observó el exterior durante unos segundos, estaba nublado y por su aspecto parecía que se avecinaba una tormenta. Soltó un suspiro de pesadumbre, no le apetecía limpiar toda la hojarasca que se había colado en su casa, pero tampoco le gustaba ver el salón sucio. Apartó con la mano las hojas que había sobre el sofá y se sentó. El mueble en cuestión, tenía el armazón de madera robusta y los cojines de color blanco.  
Sin pensárselo dos veces, usó su sus poderes telequinéticos sobre las hojas que habían invadido su propiedad, moviéndolas todas rápidamente. Tan sólo haciendo un gesto con su mano derecha, pudo capturarlas todas en su red invisible.  
Una vez amontonadas, cual mimo hizo como si levantase el amasijo de hojas con la mano y las lanzó contra el hueco de la chimenea que se hallaba frente al sofá. Sonrió satisfecha, se había ahorrado tener que barrer el estropicio, ella y las escobas no se llevaban nada bien.

Colocó sus pies sobre la robusta mesa de centro que había delante del sofá, y se quedó mirando por el ventanal. Estaba planteándose seriamente traer a Bonnibel a ese lugar tan privado y especial para ella. Era el único lugar en el que se sentía completamente humana, de ahí que nunca se lo hubiese revelado a nadie. Pero la princesa y su maldita curiosidad la habían llevado a descubrirlo. Chicle había hecho mucho por ella y por su grupo de rock, y también en cierto modo, tenía la esperanza de que al mostrarle este pequeño pedacito de paraíso, sería más fácil ganarse su perdón tras contarle su horrible secreto. Suspiró y recostó su cabeza en los mullidos cojines del cómodo sofá.

Un par de horas después en el Reino de Caramelo, el ambiente de celebración ya empezaba a palparse en palacio. Había pasado un buen rato desde que Marceline fue en busca de su bajo y todavía no había vuelto, Bonnibel empezaba a preguntarse si realmente iba a presentarse. Por una parte ansiaba su regreso, pero por otra lo temía, descubrir aquella fotografía entre sus pertenencias la estaba carcomiendo por dentro.  
Ahora que tenía algo de tiempo libre, decidió llevar a cabo su plan, recuperar sus recuerdos. Pero una vez en su habitación, vio el viejo diario sobre su escritorio. A causa del mal estar emocional que sufría, había olvidado por completo que tenía una página sangrienta por leer.

 **_“Hunson se empeñó en que conservara esta mansión junto al océano. Es tan “romántico” cuando quiere… Dijo que si quería vivir en el plano mortal debía hacerlo como una reina._ **  
_Aunque no sé que tiene de romántico conservar una mansión gigantesca al borde de un peligroso acantilado._  
Cuando hay tormenta es horrible estar aquí.  
Esta tierra tiene un tiempo demasiado inestable para mi gusto.  
**_Echo de menos el viejo continente… aunque, no echo en falta la escena de la cacería._ **  
_De todas formas cielo, si algún día falto… que sepas que es tuya. Es el único edificio en medio de esas dichosas montañas rocosas, no tiene perdida.”_

La idea de que el Señor de la Nochesfera pudiese llegar a ser romántico era de lo más escalofriante. No pudo evitar poner cara de asco. Pero por suerte el fragmento sangriento confirmó lo que ya sospechaba, ya había estado en esa mansión.  
No se iba a mover de ahí, así que el asunto podía esperar.  
Por el momento, su prioridad era la de disipar la neblina que había difuminado sus recuerdos. Así que tras guardar el diario bajo llave en uno de los cajones del escritorio, llamó por videoconferencia al Gran Maestro Hechicero, utilizando la aplicación holográfica de su teléfono móvil.

Finn por su parte, como aún quedaban varias horas para el evento, se había ofrecido a enseñar parte de la ciudad a la Princesa Llama.  
“¿Te apetece una paloma de chocolate? ¡Están de muerte!” Preguntó Finn alegremente.

“Hmm… no entiendo por qué te hacen pagar un dólar por una paloma de chocolate, la ciudad está hecha de cosas comestibles ¿no?” La ardiente princesa solía echar por tierra las afirmaciones de su novio.

Se quedó pensativo, en cierto modo ella tenía razón. “Sí pero… sería como… como comerse una chuchería que ha estado años en el suelo. Además si todo el mundo pensase así no tendrían casas donde vivir. ¡Se las habrían comido!”

Solía decirse que en la ciudad capital del Reino de Caramelo, todo lo construido era comestible, pero como decía nuestro héroe, sería lo mismo que comer algo que había estado a la intemperie durante siglos.

Tras comprar un par de aves de chocolate en el puesto ambulante, se sentaron en un banco cercano junto a la fuente. Estaban esperando a Jake y a Lady Arcoiris, habían quedado en encontrarse con ellos en esa plaza de la ciudad antes de ir a palacio.  
Iba rompiendo en pedazos al animal de cacao, para dárselos a su amada uno a uno, ya que ella dada su temperatura corporal los derretiría nada más tocarlos, era una escena del todo romántica.

“Hum… Finn.” Hizo una pausa para masticar el trozo de chocolate. “¿Crees que habrá suficiente madera para mi cama improvisada? No quiero acabar quemando el palacio de Chicle por culpa de alguna pesadilla.”

“¡Claro que sí! ¡Allí había madera como para construirte un palacio! ¿Te imaginas? ¡Sería total!” Dijo el entusiasmado héroe.

“Por cierto… no es que me moleste, pero parece que tienes una amistad muy especial con la Princesa Chicle y Marceline ¿no?” Preguntó de manera aparentemente desinteresada.

“Ellas son mis mejores amigas. Aunque… no se llevan bien entre ellas. ¡Parecen el perro y el gato! A veces es hasta divertido y todo verlas pelear.” No pareció percatarse del significado completo de la pregunta.

“Me refería… a que a veces parecen tus novias.” Rio entre dientes.

“¡¿Q-Qué!? Yo nunca… claro que no. Esto… no digo que no sean guapas.” Empezó a ponerse algo nervioso. La flamante princesa no sabía que en el pasado había estado enamorado de Chicle, como tampoco el intento fracasado de ligar con Marceline. “E-escucha, mi novia eres tú, a ellas las quiero sí, pero como amigas.”

La princesa rio entre dientes. “Tranquilo Finn. Ni que te estuviese interrogando, sólo tenía curiosidad.” Sonrió.

Al acabar de responder, Jake apareció delante de ellos. “¡Hey Jake, un día de estos tenemos que construir un palacio de madera tío!” Gritó Finn ansioso por cambiar de tema.

Más conocido como Jake el Perro, el hermano adoptivo de Finn, era un can mágico de veintinueve años caninos, que vendrían a ser unos catorce años humanos. Su pelaje era color dorado-anaranjado y tenía unos negros ojos saltones que resaltaban mucho en su rostro.  
Su raza había evolucionado a lo largo de los siglos, dotándoles de habla e inteligencia superior a la de sus parientes más primitivos. Por si fuera poco, Jake había obtenido poderes mágicos cuando al ser nada más que un cachorro se revolcó en una charca mágica. Posiblemente con alto contenido en residuos radioactivos. No obstante, en vez de matarle, esa agua le dio la habilidad de moldear su cuerpo, pudiéndose convertir prácticamente en cualquier cosa.

“No sé tron… eso es sinónimo de trabajo duro.” Repuso con total desgana.

“¡Vamos tío, luego lo podríamos quemar! O… ¡volar en pedazos con petardos!

“Esto… ¿para qué me vais a construir un palacio de madera si luego lo vais a destrozar? Además, yo ya tengo un palacio en las Tierras de Fuego…” Replicó la princesa poniendo fin a las ideas de bombero que estaba teniendo su novio.

“Oh… cierto.” Se puso serio al ver que sus ideas no tenían muy buena acogida. “¿Dónde esta Lady? ¿No venía contigo?”

“Quería ir a ver primero a Chicle, cosas de chicas y todo eso.” Miró las palomas de chocolate que aún estaban comiendo. “¿Y mi paloma de chocolate? Yo también quiero una…”

“Quédate la mía Jake, si me la acabo ahora luego no cenaré.” Dijo la princesa mientras sonreía. Seguidamente el can alargó el brazo para quitarle a su hermano no una, si no lo que quedaba de las dos aves de chocolate. Provocando que Finn fuese tras el para quitarle la suya, su intento fue en vano, pues cuando lo placó, se metió lo que quedaba de los dulces en la boca.

“¡Tío! ¡Había pagado por esas palomas!” Exclamó.

“Qué más te da tronco, si nos vamos a poner moraos en el banquete.” Respondió entre risas.

Mientras tanto en los aposentos reales. La princesa estaba acabando de apuntar todos los datos que le había proporcionado el Gran Maestro Hechicero en un bloc de notas, cuando se percató de que había alguien en el balcón. Por algún motivo, siempre dejaba el gran ventanal entreabierto, nunca había tenido problema alguno, su habitación se hallaba a gran altura y nadie malvado podía llegar hasta ahí sin ser detectado a tiempo por los Guardianes de la ciudad.  
Vaciló por momentos, no estaba preparada aún para tratar con Marceline, necesitaba más tiempo para llevar a cabo su plan. Por fortuna, las dudas se disiparon cuando escuchó que golpeaban el cristal.  
Al abrir el ventanal suspiró aliviada, era su mejor amiga Lady Arcoiris. Se alegró tanto de que fuese ella que no pudo evitar abrazarla.

Lady Arcoiris era un unicornio, de cuerpo largo y colorido, con una amarilla crin y ojos negros como el azabache. Su especie, tenía el físico de los unicornios, esos mágicos equinos de fantasía, sin embargo su color de piel era variado, abarcando varios colores, los cuales imitaban a la perfección el fenómeno óptico llamado arcoiris.  
Al ser seres mágicos, tenían la habilidad de volar y de lanzar rayos luminosos bastante dañinos a través de su cuerno frontal.  
Lady, servía a la Princesa Chicle como transporte en la mayoría de los casos, aunque eso no había impedido que desarrollasen una relación amistosa y cercana.

“¿Princesa, estás bien?” Preguntó Lady con su dulce voz al notar que el abrazo se alargaba más de lo normal. Bonnibel no se soltó, ella era su mejor amiga, siempre había estado ahí para lo bueno y para lo malo, pero esta vez dudó si ponerla al tanto de lo que estaba pasando.

Suspiró. “Creo que estoy metida en un lío Lady…” Finalmente se soltó, aguantó la puerta e indicó a su amiga que entrase en la habitación. “He descubierto algo perturbador sobre Marceline.” La confusión se hizo visible en el rostro del equino. “Estaba guardando sus cosas en mi armario cuando su cartera se cayó de la chaqueta…”

“¿Se cayó o la cogiste?” La conocía y sabía de su gran curiosidad.

“La… cogí. Pero no pude evitarlo ¿vale?” Resopló y se sentó en la silla del escritorio. “El caso es que en ella, había una foto mía y no cualquier foto, si no una de cuando era una niña. Lo peor de todo es que en ella sale Marceline y mi abuela. ¿Puedes creerlo? Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue…”

“Pero si ya os conocíais de antes, ¿Qué tiene de raro?”

“Sí que nos conocíamos, pero fue cuando yo era una adolescente. Antes de eso no recuerdo nada que tenga que ver con ella.” Empezó a frotarse la frente, el estrés estaba empezando a afectarla. “Y eso no es todo, el osito de peluche que sostengo en esta foto… creo que era de ella.” Dijo señalando la fotografía enmarcada sobre el escritorio.

“Oh… la verdad es que saliste muy mona en esa foto.” No pudo evitar soltar una risita. Pero al ver que la princesa estaba seria carraspeó. “¿Estás segura de que era suyo? Quizás sólo era uno parecido.”

“Míralo, está parcheado y descolorido, mi tío nunca hubiese permitido que tuviese un juguete viejo y en tan mal estado. Es imposible que ese oso fuese mío. No recuerdo nada al respecto Lady, eso es lo que me preocupa…” Se quedaron mirándose en silencio.

“No sé que decirte.” Hizo una pausa. “¿Y si en realidad mató a tu abuela y la convirtió en un zombie esclavo y por eso no la puedes ver a menudo?”

“¡Lady, esto es serio! Tienes que dejar de ver esas películas con Jake. ¿Acaso no tienes suficiente con las que ponen los findes?” Replicó la princesa con tono de desaprobatorio.

“Lo siento… ya sabes que siempre que veo esas pelis acabo soñando cosas raras.” Rio entre dientes. “Te diría que hables con ella pero no quiero que se le crucen los cables y te haga daño. Tu abuela siempre está de viaje, creo que no recuerdo la última vez que hablaste con ella… así que quizás deberíamos buscar ese oso en casa de Marceline.”

“No lo tiene. Lo sé del cierto. Además, no seas ingenua, si nos colásemos en su casa nos mataría.” Cogió el bloc de notas. “Sé donde encontrar el oso, pero necesito tu ayuda.”

“Pero tengo hambre, creía que íbamos a comer juntas. Además… ¿Y la fiesta?” Inquirió con gesto de preocupación.

“Hay que ir a la Ciudad de los Magos. Son las doce y algo, podemos comer allí. Digo yo que tendrán comida. Total, hasta las siete aun queda, nos da tiempo de sobra para ir y volver.” Metió la libreta en su bolso y se lo colgó a modo de bandolera.

“¿La Ciudad de los Magos? ¿No se supone que sólo ellos pueden entrar? Oh ya veo lo que ha pasado… seguro que le has sonsacado el modo de entrar al Gran y peludo Maestro Hechicero, ¿me equivoco?”

Sonrió de forma fugaz. “He tenido que ofrecerle diez gatitos para que me dijese la contraseña, es tan absurda… pero bueno, ya se sabe como son los magos. Vamos, antes de que se haga tarde.” Lady asintió, seguidamente salieron hacia el balcón para emprender el viaje.

“Tendrás que irme diciendo el camino, porque yo no tengo ni idea.” Dijo el equino mientras empezaba a elevarse.

“Ve hacia el norte” Indicó la princesa.

Tras unos minutos en esa dirección llegaron al bosque de algodón de azúcar. Desde esa altura, los árboles rosados destacaban notablemente sobre la verde hierba que crecía bajo ellos. “¿Y ahora qué? Estamos en el bosque….”

“Tú sigue yendo hacia el norte.” Afirmó.

Lady se detuvo, no estaba muy segura de que su amiga supiese el camino. “Seguiremos estando en el bosque si voy hacia el norte Princesa.”

“El Gran Maestro Hechicero me dijo que después del arroyo fuese hacia el norte y…” Miró a su alrededor. “Caray, tienes razón, sólo veo bosque.”

“Te lo he dicho, por mucho que vayamos hacia el norte sólo hay bosque…” Replicó Lady preocupada. “¿Qué hacemos? Llevamos un buen rato yendo hacia el norte y aquí no veo ninguna ciudad.”

“Uhm… no creo que me haya tomado el pelo. Supuestamente la ciudad está en un valle rocoso. Sigue yendo hacia el norte a ver.” Estaba convencida de que estaban yendo por el buen camino.  
Por desgracia, por mucho que avanzaban en esa dirección sólo veían árboles y más árboles. Lo extraño, es que el bosque de algodón de azúcar no abarcaba tal cantidad de territorio. Algo no cuadraba.  
Lady Arcoiris ya cansada, disminuyó la velocidad. “Chicle, de verdad… llevamos casi una hora yendo hacia el norte y seguimos en el bosque. Quizás te has equivocado y lo has apuntado mal…”

“No digas tonterías, sabes que yo nunca me equivoco.” Dijo con tono arrogante. “A ver espera… quizá hayamos estado frente a la ciudad todo este tiempo. Desciende un poco, justo por encima de los árboles. Despacio…”

Mientras descendían lentamente, el paisaje fue perdiendo calidad visual. Era como estar frente a la pantalla de un televisor gigantesco. “Fíjate… si nos movemos despacio la ilusión se distorsiona.” Sonrió satisfecha, seguidamente pronunció la contraseña en voz alta. **“¡Los magos molan!”**

La ilusión se disipó por arte de magia, nunca mejor dicho y ante ellas se mostró la antigua ciudad de los magos.  
Se alzaba en medio de un escarpado valle, sus altos muros de ladrillo marrón rodeaban los viejos edificios de fachada blanca y tejados de pizarra negra. Las estrechas y sombrías calles estaban llenas de tiendas de todo tipo, a pesar del antiguo aspecto de todo lo que allí había, era un lugar de lo más encantador. Sin embargo, los que allí habitaban miraban con recelo a las recién llegadas, eran famosas en el lugar, pero no pertenecían al gremio, quien sabe si habían venido a robar sus secretos.

Con cautela, descendieron a ras de suelo en busca del peludo mago. El lugar se quedó prácticamente en silencio, salvo por los murmuros de los que casualmente andaban por la calle a esa hora. “Esto no me gusta… da la sensación de que no nos quieren aquí.” Susurró Lady Arcoiris.

Bonnibel se inclinó hacia delante para poder responder sin ser escuchada por los habitantes. “Tranquila, no nos harán nada, como mucho se pelearían entre ellos por mi, lo cual incluso nos favorecería.” No pudo evitar soltar una risilla tonta.

Antes de incorporarse, notó por el rabillo del ojo como algo o alguien se había interpuesto en su camino. “Vaya vaya… mira a quien tenemos aquí.” La princesa alzó la vista, quedando sorprendida ante la imponente imagen de quien tenía frente a ella.


	7. Sólo Magos, tontos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA: Contiene spoilers, para los que no habéis visto el capítulo "Wizards Only, fools."  
> Si lo leéis, que sea bajo vuestra responsabilidad, ¡pero luego no os quejéis!

“ _La calle estaba aparentemente vacía, la princesa tenía un mal presentimiento, tanta calma en una ciudad tan poblada no podía ser buena señal.”_

 

Su cuerpo, colapsado a causa del dolor se precipitó contra el suelo, quedando a escasos centímetros de la asaltante.  
La victima, yacía inmóvil sobre el suelo de piedra desgastada, con los ojos en blanco y la boca entre abierta, por donde brotaba una sustancia negra y viscosa como el alquitrán, que gota a gota iba creando un pequeño charco bajo su cabeza.

“세상에! (¡Oh, Dios mío!)” Exclamó Lady Arcoiris.

“¡¿Pero qué has hecho?! ¡Esto no formaba parte del trato!” Exclamó la princesa, quien por la impresión del suceso estaba aferrada a su amiga.

“Tranquilizaos, se recuperará.” Dijo la maga entre risas.

“¡¿Cómo va a recuperarse si lo has dejado como un colador?! Maldita sea...” Intentaba mantener la compostura, pero si lo ocurrido llegaba a hacerse público su reino podría llegar a entablar una guerra con el gremio de magos, otra vez.

“Te sorprendería la cantidad de daño que pueden aguantar estos bastardos. Verás como en menos de diez minutos se le han cerrado todas las heridas.” Afirmó mientras arrancaba del cuerpo las pocas flechas que no habían logrado atravesarlo. “Así que si yo fuera tú… me apresuraría a encontrar lo que buscas.”

 _Blios mío, ha pasado todo tan rápido. Si lo hubiese sabido antes… ¿cómo he podido meterme en este lío? Bueno… al menos no me he ensuciado las manos._ Pensaba mientras rebuscaba entre las pertenencias de la víctima. Su mente no pudo evitar rememorar lo ocurrido antes de llegar hasta ese punto. Pues minutos antes del fatídico suceso, nada parecía indicar que el encuentro con una desconocida en medio de la calle iba a tener tal desenlace…

**[Flashback]**

Tras la curiosa bienvenida que les había proporcionado aquella joven enmascarada, esta se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia uno de los callejones sombríos que había a su derecha. Su aspecto le resultaba familiar, pero no acababa situarlo entre sus recuerdos.  
Bonnibel miró a Lady Arcoiris, estaban indecisas, por una parte la desconocida era la única que se había dignado a hablarles, pero por otra el hecho de que quisiera atraerlas a un oscuro callejón era de lo más sospechoso.  
Anteriormente la Princesa Chicle había visitado la ciudad de incógnito junto los héroes Finn y Jake, y de poco le valió ser una de las monarcas de la Tierra de Ooo, pues acabó siendo arrastrada a la cárcel por entrar en una zona restringida y negarse a obedecer al Gran Maestro Hechicero. Quien la había perdonado, al menos por el momento, al recibir gatitos como regalo. Nadie puede resistirse a la carita angelical de esos animales, ni siquiera el poderoso líder del gremio de magos.

“¿La conoces? Susurró Lady disimuladamente. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellas y estaba empezando a ponerse algo nerviosa por la situación. Por si fuera poco los guardias de la ciudad tenían orden de vigilarlas de cerca, cosa que la incomodaba aún más.

“No lo sé a ciencia cierta. Pero creo que no tenemos otra opción… si intenta algo raro ya sabes.” Respondió la princesa en voz baja.  
Seguidamente siguieron los pasos de la desconocida enmascarada. A juzgar por la apariencia y olor a humedad del estrecho callejón, probablemente la luz del sol nunca llegaba entrar en él. Caminaban con cautela, observando detenidamente a la mujer mientras se acercaban a ella.

Se hallaba apoyada en la pared, hacía levitar mágicamente una flecha sobre la palma de su mano izquierda, casi parecía estar jugueteando con ella, pues tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, no obstante más que por los malabares sonreía de satisfacción, ya que había conseguido atraer a las recién llegadas.  
Vestía cual montaraz, algo extraño, dado el lugar en el que se encontraban. Calzaba unas botas altas de cuero azul, cordones marrones y bordes superiores morados. Sus pantalones eran de tela robusta color caqui, a juego con la capucha que cubría su rostro. De la misma tela era la camisa morada. En su cintura, un grueso cinturón negro, que marcaba la silueta esbelta y femenina de la desconocida.  
Para resguardarse de los elementos, portaba una capa oscura que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, que poco dejaba de su verdosa piel al descubierto. Lo que realmente llamaba la atención de la supuesta maga, eran sus cuernos, semejantes a los de un ciervo, y su carcaj lleno de flechas.

Una vez frente a ella, la encapuchada alzó la vista, buscando los ojos de la princesa, quien sintió como si la propia madre naturaleza acabase de atravesarla con la mirada. Por si fuera poco, el antifaz negro que llevaba puesto hacía que sus verdes y brillantes ojos felinos fuesen realzados de forma intensa, creando un efecto del todo agresivo, cómo si de un predador se tratase.  
Tras hacer bailar una última vez la flecha entre sus dedos, la colocó de nuevo en el carcaj. Seguidamente se cruzó de brazos y observó a las intrusas en silencio. Mientras miraba de arriba abajo a Bonnibel, jugueteaba con uno de los mechones de pelo verde cubiertos de hojarasca que la capucha dejaba escapar, a juzgar por la expresión de su cara, parecía incluso estar deleitándose con la vistas que la joven princesa le estaba proporcionando.

Lady Arcoiris carraspeó presa de la impaciencia. “Lo siento bonita, no tengo ningún azucarillo para ti.” Dijo la maga.

“실례하겠습니다? (¿Disculpa?)” Preguntó Lady con mala cara. La persona que tenía delante no era de fiar, de ahí que hablase en coreano, su lengua materna, quien sólo Jake y la Princesa Chicle solían entender.

“¿Qué se supone que ha dicho?” Inquirió la maga adoptando una pose más intimidatoria.

“Nada, no ha dicho nada ofensivo. Déjame esto a mi Lady…” El equino entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba a la maga. “Dime, ¿por qué nos has traído aquí?”

“¿Acaso queréis que os maten? Puede que seas una famosa y… deseada princesa, pero después de la que armaste la última vez, los guardias no dudarán en volver a detenerte, incluso por poner mala cara, y por supuesto tu amiguita correría la misma suerte.” Sonrió. “Digamos… que te estoy ofreciendo mis servicios como guardaespaldas por un módico precio.”

“그녀를 신뢰하지 않는. 또한 마술사입니다. (No confíes en ella. También es un mago.)” Susurró Lady al oído de la princesa.

Bonnibel frunció el ceño, su amiga tenía razón. “¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti? Ni siquiera sabemos tu nombre y también eres una maga. ¿Quién dice que no intentarás matarnos tú?”

“Tú ni siquiera me has dicho como has vuelto a entrar en la ciudad.” Sonrió.

“Tengo acceso temporal. Además, no habéis cambiado la contraseña.” Rebatió Chicle.

“Para qué cambiarla si la ilusión solo desaparece cuando un mago la pronuncia… y tú no eres uno de nosotros.”

La princesa se quedó pensativa. Esta vez no había traído la grabadora en la que tenía grabado al Rey Hielo diciendo la contraseña, ella misma la había pronunciado. _Mi raza tiene origen semi-mágico, pero no creo que sea suficiente para que la ilusión mágica reaccione. Seguramente sea porque han cambiado el registro de voz…_

“Como ya he dicho, acceso temporal. Ahora dime tu nombre.” Su tono era serio.

“Tengo muchos nombres. Maga del Bosque, Maga Cazadora, Guardabosques…” Rio entre dientes. “Si cierto idiota no hubiese hecho trampas en el último torneo de magos me recordarías, créeme.”

“¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Había cientos de participantes en ese torneo.” Replicó la princesa.

“Los buenos besos no se olvidan.” Afirmó la Maga del Bosque con total seguridad.

La princesa se quedó de piedra, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que alguna fémina pudiese ganar el torneo de magos, ya que el gremio estaba formado casi en su totalidad por varones. Y la idea darle un beso a una dama estando lúcida, era algo que no lograba imaginar, pues su experiencia en ese terreno estaba borrosa a causa de los efectos secundarios del alcohol.

Tras unos instantes de vacilación la monarca finalmente se pronunció. “Me vas a disculpar, pero creí que todas las participantes femeninas se habían retirado al saber el premio.”

“El premio da lo mismo, lo importante es que la pelea sea buena. Además, ni que no hubieses besado nunca a una mujer.” Dijo riendo entre dientes.

“No estamos aquí para hablar de mi vida privada.” Espetó. “¿De cuanto dinero estaríamos hablando?”

“¿Dinero? ¿Quién ha dicho que quiera dinero? Y no, no quiero un beso tuyo, por ahora.” Sonrió de forma maliciosa. “Eres propensa a ser secuestrada por cierto energúmeno, quiero que me ayudes a darle una lección.”

“¿Por qué quieres darle una lección al Rey Hielo?” Inquirió la princesa con gran curiosidad.

“Ya te lo he dicho, hizo trampas. Y también porque es un pesado.” Bufó disgustada. “Ir a su reino sería arriesgado, y aunque aquí hay muchos que no le aguantan no osan hacerle nada.”

 _Con lo fácil que es darle una paliza…_ Pensó. “Sé de sobra que es un plasta, lo que no entiendo es porque creéis que es intocable. A mi me parece bastante inofensivo.”

“Digamos que tiene algún tipo de guardaespaldas. Nadie sabe quien es, pero los que le han intentado hacer algo serio han acabado muy mal. Y créeme, no tengo ninguna intención de morir joven. Ahora dime, ¿qué habéis venido a buscar?”

Bonnibel miró a Lady Arcoiris, sabía que no aprobaría hacer un trato con la Maga del Bosque, pero ella conocía bien la ciudad y lo más probable es que conociese al troll que buscaban. Se cruzó de brazos y se frotó la barbilla. Toleraba a los magos hasta cierto punto, pero para ella no eran más que bufones que jugaban con los principios de la ciencia inconscientemente y encima alardeaban de ello. Pero, hasta los bufones podían llegar a ser útiles en algún punto de su vida.  
Tras meditarlo brevemente suspiró. “Está bien, ¿cuántos trolls magos conoces?” Inmediatamente después de formular la pregunta Lady le dio un codazo a la princesa y puso mala cara, era obvio que desaprobaba su decisión.

“¿Trolls? Sólo sé de uno lo bastante… inteligente como para usar magia, y ni eso. Es uno de los tenderos de la ciudad, suele traer artefactos extraños que supuestamente recuperan sus familiares menos agraciados.”

“Ajá… Sólo necesitaríamos que nos llevases a esa tienda. El resto es cosa nuestra.”

“Seguidme.” La maga empezó a caminar, callejeando por las sombrías y viejas calles de la ciudad. “Te advierto que no vende objetos a los extranjeros. Aunque tratándose de ti… bueno, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.”

El recorrido fue de lo más incomodo, ya que los guardias que patrullaban la ciudad las miraban con recelo al pasar. La policía de la ciudad, estaba formada por fornidos cíclopes de pelo largo y piel verdosa. Aunque llevaban su ojo tapado podían ver igual a través del vendaje. No iban armados, eran magos. Y tan sólo tenían que quitarse la venda para lanzar un potente rayo que convertiría en una inofensiva rama al intruso.

Frente a ellas, una simple puerta de oscura madera; la tienda, pasaría desapercibida para cualquiera que no entendiese el extraño símbolo grabado en el letrero, el cual colgaba sobre la entrada.  
La calle estaba aparentemente vacía, la princesa tenía un mal presentimiento, tanta calma en una ciudad tan poblada no podía ser buena señal. Por suerte, su objetivo estaba tan sólo a un paso, así que ansiosa por acabar con todo aquello de una vez se dispuso a abrir la puerta, pero antes de que su mano llegase si quiera a rozar el picaporte fue detenida. La Maga del Bosque la agarró por la muñeca y apartó su mano de la puerta, mientras hacía el gesto de negación con la cabeza.

“Yo primero.” Dijo la guía tras soltar el brazo de la princesa. Seguidamente se giró para abrir la puerta.

“Te dije que era cosa nuestra. No necesitamos que entres con nosotras…” Trató de despedirla de la forma más educada posible.

“Si tú entras por esa puerta como si nada, lo más probable es que ese cabeza hueca reaccione de forma hostil y acabes convertida en una ramita ¿quieres eso?” Ante el comentario, Bonnibel resopló.

“No me interesan los trapicheos que tengas con él. Y si estás pensando en que tú amiguita puede protegerte estás muy equivocada.” Dijo volviendo la mirada a Lady Arcoiris.

Con las prisas, no había cogido ningún arma del arsenal. Se dio cuenta tarde de que había actuado de forma imprudente y egoísta al arrastrar a su mejor amiga a ese lugar hostil, ella tenía familia, y si le pasase algo no se lo perdonarían. Si había una mínima posibilidad de salir ilesas de esa aventura debía tenerla en cuenta, por mucho que le repatease. “Está bien, pero nada de violencia. ¿Entendido?” No obtuvo respuesta. “¡¿Entendido?!” Insistió.

La maga suspiró y puso mala cara. “Como desee… alteza.” Tras hacer una pequeña reverencia entró en la tienda, y se quedó aguantando la puerta para que las indeseadas turistas entrasen.

La Princesa Chicle y Lady Arcoiris se quedaron en el umbral de la puerta durante unos instantes. El establecimiento estaba poco iluminado, la poca luz que entraba lo hacía a través de unas pequeñas ventanas situadas en la parte izquierda de la sala. El suelo era de piedra desgastada y en las paredes había cientos de estantes de madera repletos de todo tipo de objetos mágicos.

El propietario, se hallaba sentado tras el robusto mostrador, mirando a la pantalla del ordenador, aparentemente mataba el tiempo navegando por la red. Al ver a las inusuales visitantes, se levantó rápidamente de la silla y clavó sus ojos en la Maga del Bosque. “¿Es esto una broma?” Preguntó seriamente con su grave voz.

Su figura era del todo intimidatoria. Debía de medir aproximadamente unos dos metros y medio de altura. Su denso pelaje marrón cubría todo su cuerpo. Su vestimenta consistía en varias pieles ligeramente más oscuras que su pelo, probablemente eran de oso. Sobre su cabeza la corona de runas flotantes mencionada por la Princesa de Fuego.

“¡Cálmate burro! Exclamó la maga. “No creo que quieras espantar a unas clientas tan adineradas.”

“¿Clientas?” Carraspeó. “Discúlpeme alteza, no solemos tener visitantes de su estatus en la ciudad.” Dijo sin perder de vista los movimientos de la monarca.

“No pasa nada.” Respondió amablemente la princesa. Una vez dentro del local observó los estantes en busca del oso, pero no había nada que se le pareciese. Lady Arcoiris por su parte se quedó al lado de la entrada, estaba recelosa y no dejaba de mirar a los dos magos, a la espera de que realizasen un movimiento en falso.

“Me han dicho que en ocasiones sueles viajar por los reinos vendiendo objetos raros. ¿Es cierto?” Inquirió mientras se acercaba lentamente al mostrador.

“Cuando tengo exceso de mercancía. Suelo recorrer varios reinos en los que sé que me los van a comprar. Podría haber ido personalmente al Reino de Caramelo sin necesidad de que viniese aquí Princesa Chicle.” Pronunció las palabras lo más amablemente que pudo.

Bonnibel metió la mano en el bolso en busca de su teléfono móvil, en el cual guardaba una fotografía del oso hecha justo antes de viajar a la ciudad, al encontrarla se la mostró al peludo tendero. “Busco esto.”

El Mago Troll se inclinó levemente hacia atrás haciendo que su abultada joroba fuese menos visible. Era obvio que no esperaba ver la imagen del peluche. “Ya no tengo ese objeto…” Dijo intentando disimular su asombro.

La princesa se apoyó sobre el mostrador. “¿Ya no? ¿Quién lo tiene?”

“No puedo revelar información sobre mis clientes.” Estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso.

“Doblo la cantidad que te pagase ese cliente si me dices quién es.” Aunque tenia ganas de utilizar la violencia para doblegar al tendero, decidió controlarse y pasar a la siguiente opción, el dinero.

“Si por dinero fuese, ni toda la fortuna de tu reino podría pagar su precio. No voy a decir quien…” Su mirada se clavó en la Maga del Bosque, quien se había posicionado tras el mostrador y mantenía todas las flechas de su carcaj flotando en el aire, apuntando hacia el tendero.

“Será mejor que le digas lo que quiere saber zoquete. O de lo contrario serás el conejillo de indias de mi nueva técnica.” Dijo la maga con tono amenazador.

왕녀! (¡Princesa!) Exclamó Lady Arcoiris.

Bonnibel al ver la escena retrocedió unos pasos. “Pero qué…” Antes de que pudiese seguir con la frase, una de las flechas salió disparada hacia el troll, clavándose en la pared, rozándole el hombro en su trayectoria.

“¡¡¡ARGH!!!” Gritó el enfurecido tendero. “¡¡ESTÁS LOCA… LOCA!!” Otra flecha salió disparada hacia el, esta vez pasando a escasos milímetros de su cabeza. “Ese objeto está maldito, por eso se lo devolví a la bruja que me lo vendió…”

“Di su nombre y todo irá bien…” Dijo la Maga del Bosque con total calma. Era perturbador observar la escena. La princesa la observaba aferrada a su amiga, por una parte estaba obteniendo resultados, su afán por recuperar su memoria estaba yendo demasiado lejos y lo sabía.

“Detente… ¡Ahora!” Intervino Chicle. “No quiero que me vuelvan a arrastrar a la cárcel por tu culpa.”

La maga miró a la princesa. “Aquí no tienes autoridad preciosa, además, estás consiguiendo resultados, eso es lo que te importa ¿no?”

El Mago Troll, no dudó en aprovechar ese pequeño instante para abalanzarse sobre su asaltante, firmando así su propia sentencia de muerte. Por desgracia para él, la mayoría de las flechas que se hallaban suspendidas en el aire atravesaron su gran cuerpo, antes de que pudiese si quiera rozar a su objetivo. “Los otros… te lincharan… por… esto…” Dijo con la voz ahogada.

**[En el presente]**

Bonnibel puso cara de asco cuando tuvo que sortear el cuerpo del tendero, su sangre desprendía un hedor realmente nauseabundo. Una vez frente al ordenador, empezó a buscar en la base de datos, si había algo relacionado con el oso estaría ahí. Sólo tuvo que introducir la palabra ‘bruja’ en la barra de búsqueda del inventario y la información apareció ante ella.

_**“El día que vi a ese loco del Rey Hielo mirando fijamente a ese muñeco supe que estaba maldito. Lo sé. La bruja que vive en ese jardín raro del gran pastizal, no dejaba de reírse a carcajadas mientras me iba. Ya sabía yo… para ser un objeto tan valioso según ella no me lo vendió nada caro. Prácticamente me lo regaló. Padre siempre dijo que a caballo regalado no le mires el diente pero… esta vez se equivocó. Se lo devolví a esa bruja jorobada, no quiero saber nada más de ella ni de sus cachivaches.”** _

Rápidamente, apuntó toda la información en su bloc de notas. Pero al girarse y ver el cuerpo del tendero no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. “¿Qué va a pasar con él? No puedo dejar que esto salga a la luz…”

“Bueno… mientras tú husmeabas por allí y tu amiga vigilaba la entrada, yo he encontrado algo interesante.” Se agachó junto al cuerpo y vertió el contenido de la botellita de cristal dentro de la boca del troll. “Según pone en la etiqueta, esta poción borra la última hora vivida. Sólo hay que sentarlo en su silla y aquí paz y después gloria.”

“No hay forma viable de levantarlo, es demasiado grande… Uhm, de la misma manera que haces levitar las flechas…” Reflexionó la princesa.

“La realeza siempre dispuesta a ensuciarse las manos…” Murmuró la maga. Seguidamente y con gran esfuerzo hizo levitar el cuerpo del gran troll y lo sentó en la silla de madera que había tras el mostrador. “Espero que cumplas tu parte del trato.”

Bonnibel fue junto a Lady Arcoiris. “Un trato es un trato…” Fue interrumpida por los quejidos del Mago Troll, aparentemente estaba empezando a despertarse. “Te veo en el callejón de al lado.” Susurró la princesa antes de salir de la tienda. Una vez en la calle, había dos guardas esperándola.

“Has tardado mucho ahí dentro para no haber comprado nada.” Afirmó seriamente uno de los guardas.

“El dueño estaba… durmiendo. Intentamos despertarle y… bueno, no hubo manera.” Improvisó la princesa, quien aún estaba sorprendida por la aparición repentina de los guardias.

Los policías, se miraron el uno al otro y empezaron a reírse mientras Bonnibel los contemplaba con cara de incredulidad. “Ese vago… siempre roncando, ¿cuántas veces le han robado ya? ¿Cien?” Preguntó el de pelo oscuro.

“Creo que ciento treinta y dos.” Contestó el rubio entre risas. “¿A todo esto, dónde está tu acompañante? La Guardabosques. No estará robándole, ¿verdad?”

“Esto…” Antes de que la monarca acabase la frase, los guardias irrumpieron en la tienda.

“¡Despierta burro!” Gritó la Maga del Bosque.

“Qu… ¡¿Qué?!” Exclamó el troll al despertar.

“La Princesa Chicle ha venido a comprar a tu tienda y se ha marchado al ver que estabas durmiendo… menuda forma de espantar clientes, perdedor.”  
Ante la escena, los guardias empezaron a reír a carcajadas, y aunque el tendero se levantó indignado y rugió siguieron haciéndolo.

Dejando atrás al furioso tendero y a los guardias, la montaraz salió de la tienda y fue a reunirse con sus protegidas que la esperaban en callejón cercano al establecimiento. “Ya puedes largarte. Está perfectamente, tal y como dije.”

“Respecto al trato… entenderás que soy una persona muy ocupada.” No estaba segura de que fuese buena idea cumplir su parte del trato, ahora que había visto de lo que era capaz.

“Tranquila… alteza. Yo te haré saber dónde y cuándo.” Sonrió. “Ha sido un verdadero placer volver a verte.” Seguidamente se marchó como si nada hubiese pasado.

Lady Arcoiris clavó su mirada en la princesa. “Espero que haya valido la pena, como le de por contar lo que ha pasado ahí dentro…”

“No lo hará. Y si lo hace… mientras sea fuera de esta maldita ciudad no habrá inconveniente cerrarle el pico.” Suspiró. “Aunque parece maja, para ser un mago claro. No creo que diga nada.” Abrió la libreta para repasar la información que había sacado de la base de datos. “Me pregunto si con ‘gran pastizal’ se referirá a lo que yo creo… ¿viven brujas cerca de la casa de Finn y Jake?”

“¿Brujas?” Espera… mejor vayámonos de aquí primero, hablemos en el aire.” Insistió Lady.

Al elevarse lo suficiente y salir de esa condenada ciudad Bonnibel siguió con la conversación. “Menciona una bruja que habita un extraño jardín en medio del gran pastizal. Tiene que referirse a la zona de los Prados Verdes.”

“Creo que Jake me contó una historia sobre una bruja que tenía un jardín de donuts en una zona apartada del prado. Nunca le di mucha importancia… ya sabes la imaginación que tiene.” Sonrió al recordar la anécdota de su novio.

“¡Genial!” Exclamó. “Vayamos allí pues.”

“Ehm… no sé Chicle, creo que ya he tenido demasiadas emociones fuertes por hoy…” Replicó. “¿Y si esa bruja nos cambia el cuerpo como hizo con Jake? ¿Acaso te gustaría tener un cuerpo gordo y fofo?”

“Ugh… no. Pero esto es importante Lady. Si no quieres ir déjame en el suelo, llamaré a Mañana.” No quería ponerla en peligro de nuevo, pero la necesidad de recuperar la memoria estaba controlándola por completo.

“No voy a dejarte sola. Además mañana es un broncas, como tú. Juraría que has estado apunto de darle una paliza a ese troll, cuando se ha negado a decirte lo que querías la primera vez.” Dijo riendo entre dientes.

“Quizá… pero es culpa de los demás. Les pides las cosas amablemente y se ponen en modo repelente. Normal que me pongan de malas.” Bufó.

Lady suspiró y puso rumbo a donde supuestamente estaba el jardín de la Bruja del Prado.  
El camino de vuelta fue mucho más corto que el de ida, pues no había ninguna ilusión que las desviase. Los Prados Verdes, eran extensos pastizales que abarcaban el centro del continente de Ooo, no tenían perdida.

“Creo que es aquí… me dijo que el jardín de esa señora tenía una cara fea dibujada en la entrada y que estaba cerca del Bosque Embrujado. ¿Entramos por arriba?”

“No… ya hemos invadido suficiente hoy. Llamemos a la puerta…” Se acercaron con cautela a la entrada, la cual era una vieja verja de hierro forjado. No había timbre visible por ninguna parte. La princesa desmontó y se acercó a los barrotes. “¿Hola?” Antes de que siquiera rozase la verja, esta chirrió de forma estridente y se abrió como si alguien la hubiese empujado. Bonnibel, extrañada, miró a su amiga y le indicó que se quedase vigilando en la puerta, ésta acepto a regañadientes.

Conforme fue adentrándose en el jardín, se percató de que el tamaño de este era mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba desde fuera. Había todo tipo de vegetación, desde pequeños arbustos a gigantescos árboles. De repente algo tiró del pañuelo de seda rosa que llevaba enroscado al cuello. Al girarse suspiró aliviada, tan sólo era una rama de zarza espinosa que se había enganchado en la delicada prenda. Cuando logró desengancharse sintió otro tirón, esta vez optó por desengancharlo a ciegas. Cual fue su sorpresa al notar que no era rama si no mano lo que estaba aferrado a su pañuelo, por desgracia, antes de que pudiese reaccionar todo se volvió negro.


	8. Curiosidad científica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo más largo hasta el momento. Se me fue la mano... ¡mis disculpas!

_“No pudo evitar contener la respiración cuando sintió como la fría lengua viperina rozaba suavemente su dedo.”_

 

La suave y fría brisa del lugar, hacía ondear levemente los mechones de pelo que la goma no había logrado apresar. Sentada frente a la entrada de la cabaña, en uno de los escalones de oscura madera con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, la vampiresa intentaba relajarse sin éxito alguno, pues su maraña habitual de pensamientos hacía que le fuese difícil lograr que la calma llegase a visitar su mente alguna vez.

Suspiró y se inclinó hacia atrás, apoyando sus codos en las escaleras. El aire empezó a soplar con más fuerza, la tormenta se estaba acercando al santuario, por suerte, dada la diferencia horaria entre el viejo continente y la Tierra de Ooo, tardaría varias horas en cruzar el charco, puede que ni siquiera llegase a hacerlo.

El viento, tan bromista como siempre, decidió molestar a Marceline revolviendo su pelo, haciendo que varias mechas fuesen a meterse bruscamente en sus ojos. Molesta con lo ocurrido, se pasó éstas por detrás de sus puntiagudas orejas. “¡Estúpido aire!”  
Tras soltar un bufido, se percató por el rabillo del ojo de lo larga que tenía ya su melena. “Vale, capto el mensaje, maldito viento. Ya toca cortarme el pelo.” Puso mala cara, le daba una pereza horrible.

Se puso en pie, ya habían pasado unas dos horas y media desde que había salido del palacio del Reino de Caramelo. Para su sorpresa, su dispositivo móvil empezó a sonar, al sacarlo de su bolsillo frunció el ceño. _Hmm... que raro que me llame por videoconferencia. Espero que sean buenas noticias._

Al descolgar, tanto la imagen como el sonido estaban distorsionados, la señal no llegaba bien al santuario a causa del campo de fuerza que lo rodeaba. Marceline empezó a levitar de un lado para otro, buscando el lugar exacto en que la señal pudiese llegar con claridad. Recordó que el escudo era más débil justo dónde se hallaba el árbol, así que se dirigió allí.

“M…e… rec… cibes? … … ¿Hola?” Repetía constantemente la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

Una vez junto al árbol, las interferencias desaparecieron casi por completo. “Ya está. Habla ahora, ¿para qué me llamas?” Inquirió seriamente la vampiresa.

“Le he perdido la pista.” Afirmó temerosamente su contacto.

“Que tú… ¿qué?” Pronunció entre dientes.

“Simplemente desapareció del mapa… ¡te juro que estuve vigilándola de lejos todo el tiempo! Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se esfumó. La he buscado durante horas, pero no hay ni rastro.” Fuese quien fuese, la persona a la que Marceline había contratado para ocuparse de otro asunto importante que tenía entre manos, le había fallado.

Apretó con fuerza el móvil y siseó furiosa. “ **¡TENÍAS UN SÓLO TRABAJO QUE HACER! ¡UNO! ¡NO TIENES NI IDEA DE LO QUE ME COSTÓ ENCONTRAR A ESA BRUJA DEL DEMONIO!** ” Espetó.

“L-lo s-siento de veras… nunca había estado en el nuevo continente y…” El lacayo intentó explicarse en vano.

“ **¡Encuéntrala o te juro que desearás no haber nacido!** ” Cada vez apretaba con más fuerza el teléfono, estaba empezando a agrietarse.

“Pero a-alteza… ya lo he intentado. Es impos…” La conexión se interrumpió repentinamente. El móvil había sido pulverizado.

Presa de la rabia, se enzarzó a puñetazos contra el viejo árbol. Sin embargo, la dura corteza de éste volvió la descomunal fuerza de la vampiresa contra ella, sacudió sus manos para intentar paliar el dolor, pero fue en vano. Furiosa por no lograr hacer siquiera una grieta en él, fue directa a clavar sus afilados colmillos en una de las raíces que sobresalían del suelo.  
Para su desgracia, el resultado fue el mismo, provocando que sus colmillos le doliesen de forma horrible. Dándose por vencida, cayó de rodillas junto al árbol, estaba dolorida y llena de ira, una ira que la estaba consumiendo lentamente. De pronto, una palabra se abrió paso entre sus iracundos pensamientos. _**Ella…** _ Entrecerró los ojos y cerró los puños, hundiendo sus dedos en suelo. Si la princesa no hubiese aparecido de nuevo en su vida, no habría tenido que dejar de lado la búsqueda de la Bruja de los Cielos, quien le había arrebatado algo muy importante para ella. “Joder… ¡Joder!” Exclamó furiosa, seguidamente suspiró y recogió lo que quedaba del dispositivo móvil, rebuscó entre los restos el chip de memoria, por suerte había quedado intacto, por lo que podría instalarlo en otro móvil sin perder la información que tenía almacenada en él.

Una vez dentro de la cabaña, abrió un baúl que había a los pies de la cama y sacó de él una caja llena de móviles idénticos al que había destrozado. Sólo tuvo que introducir el chip de memoria en uno de ellos y usarlo como si nada hubiese pasado, no estaba de humor para recibir llamadas, por ello ni se molestó en encenderlo.  
Aunque aún estaba furiosa por la mala noticia, había logrado tranquilizarse lo justo para no ir destrozando todo a su paso. La cama en la que se había sentado, era de tamaño doble y estaba situada a la derecha de la entrada principal, justo en frente de un gran ventanal con vistas al lago. Las sábanas exteriores eran de color naranja y las interiores amarillas, una combinación del todo cítrica.

 _Si dejo que se enfríe el rastro, perderé su pista para siempre, maldita sea… pero por otro lado, ¿y si mi madre aún está viva? Viva… que extraño suena eso aún. Si tardo en descifrar el diario puede que muera… joder… ¿por qué no puede haber nada fácil? Oh… el diario, ¡el diario! Lo he dejado allí. Un momento… indirectamente ha sido culpa suya, así que…_ Sonrió. La idea que tenía en mente parecía ser la solución definitiva para ambos asuntos. Sin más dilación tomó su bajo-hacha, el cual había estado descansando sobre la gran cama y se lo colgó a la espalda. Fue directa a la parte trasera de la cabaña, para emprender el breve camino de vuelta al palacio del Reino de Caramelo, atajando por los portales de la Nochesfera.

El portal la llevó a la guarida de su padre, Hunson Abadeer, Señor del Mal, quien en ese momento se hallaba en casa, tomándose un descanso. “¡Marceline! ¿Has venido a visitar a tu querido padre? Últimamente me tienes abandonado.” Dijo alegremente.

“Ehm… papá, pensé que no estabas en casa, sólo estoy de paso.” Intentó disimular su mal estar, no le apetecía darle explicaciones.

“Vaya… ¿qué puede ser más importante que tu propio padre?” Inquirió en tono bromista.

“Tengo una fiesta. ¿No tendrías que estar trabajando?” Miró a través de la gran ventana que daba al exterior, todo seguía igual de caótico que siempre.

La guarida del señor de la Nochesfera estaba situada en la montaña más alta de la dimensión. Era lúgubre y estaba llena de cuadros y trofeos antiguos.  
“Ya hay suficiente caos en la zona por hoy, así que una fiesta eh… ¿Va a ir esa amiga tuya que prepara tartas? Ya sabes, la que iba contigo en la gira aquella que hiciste.” Toleraba a sus amigos, pero no solía acordarse de sus nombres.

“Van a ir todos. Y esa amiga que dices es la que monta la fiesta, aunque sea de pijamas… tope cursi.” Contestó con desinterés, su padre era capaz de presentarse a esa fiesta con tal de ponerla en evidencia.

Hunson rió fuertemente. “¿Fiesta de pijamas eh? Así que eso es lo que hacéis los niños hoy en día para divertiros.”

“¡Papá! ¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no soy una niña!” Bufó y abrió un portal que la llevase directamente a palacio.

“¡Acuérdate de tráeme un trozo de tarta!” Exclamó a modo de despedida.

Marceline se apresuró en llegar al otro lado del portal y cerrarlo rápidamente, no quería que su padre se colase por él y le arruinase la fiesta. Con las prisas, olvidó que en la Tierra de Ooo eran aproximadamente las tres de la tarde y el portal la había dejado justo en el balcón de los aposentos de Chicle, donde pegaba el sol parcialmente. Al haber olvidado su sombrilla en la cabaña, intentó entrar en la habitación lo más rápido posible escudando su rostro con los brazos, desgraciadamente eso no evitó las quemaduras en ellos.

Ya dentro de la habitación siseó molesta, le dolían los nudillos, la boca y ahora se había quemado los brazos. Se recuperaría rápidamente de las quemaduras, no obstante el resto del dolor era interno, por lo que tardaría más en curarse sin beber sangre. Absorber el color rojo de los objetos, plantas y demás, la mantenía fuerte, pero los efectos no eran comparables a los de la sangre fresca.

Contempló sus brazos con gesto amargo, lentamente las quemaduras empezaron a sanar, dejando tras de si una incómoda sensación de escozor, parecía como si mil agujas se estuviesen clavando a la vez en su piel.  
No se dio cuenta de que estaba sola hasta un rato después. Dejó el bajo sobre la cama y miró a su alrededor en busca de sus cosas, pero no había nada a la vista. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se asomó al pasillo, estaba desierto. No había comido, así que decidió asaltar la cocina y ya de paso al Mayordomo Menta.

El atareado sirviente ayudaba a los cocineros quienes ya habían empezado a preparar los ingredientes para el festín. Entre tanto ajetreo la vampiresa pasó desapercibida, no se percataron de que la tenían en la cocina hasta que ya estaba asaltando la nevera. “Señorita Marceline, no tiene necesidad de robar la comida… puedo prepararle algo si lo desea. Quizás preferiría esperar a la princesa.” Dijo amablemente.

Clavó sus colmillos en una manzana fresca todo lo delicadamente que pudo para no sentir dolor, absorbiendo rápidamente el rojo de su brillante piel. Luego como quien no quiere la cosa, dejó la manzana de nuevo en el frigorífico, acción que contemplaron horrorizados los cocineros. Cerró la nevera y clavó su mirada en Menta. “Tengo demasiada hambre para esperar a la princesita, que por cierto ¿dónde está?” Inquirió con aires de superioridad.

“Bueno, ahora mismo no se encuentra en palacio. Si me acompaña al comedor del servicio le sirvo allí la comida.” Impaciente por sacarla de allí le indicó que le siguiese a la sala contigua. Los cocineros, esperaron a que saliesen de la sala para rápidamente sacar la manzana decolorada de la nevera, pues no sabían si esa infección se propagaría al resto de comida.

Cuando Marceline hubo tomado asiento, el mayordomo cerró la puerta. “¿Qué desea tomar?”

“¿A qué ha venido esa prisa por sacarme de la cocina?” Dijo cortando al sirviente. “Que los cocineros sean nuevos no significa que no pueda coger lo que me de la gana de la nevera. Siempre lo he hecho y no voy a dejar de hacerlo ahora…” Suspiró. “En fin, ¿dónde se ha metido Bonnibel? Tiene todas mis cosas.”

“Sinceramente… no lo sé. Nadie la ha visto salir, y tampoco está en palacio, de eso estoy seguro. De todas formas, en su agenda figuraba que hoy comería con Lady Arcoiris, de ahí a que vaya a servirle la comida individualmente.” No le gustaba cuando la princesa se esfumaba sin avisar.

“Deja de tratarme de usted, me haces mayor.” Ante el comentario el sirviente se quedó perplejo, que alguien que tenía mil cuatro años de edad se ofendiese por hacerla sentir mayor no tenía mucho sentido. “Ah y hoy me apetece un filete al punto y unas patatas con mucho ketchup, aunque mejor tráeme el bote directamente.” Ya que iba a comer gratis, no tenía intención de pedir algo que le saliese barato a la princesa.

Mientras preparaban su comida, absorbió el rojo de tres manzanas más, gracias a eso sus quemaduras sanaron completamente. Diez minutos después, el mayordomo le sirvió el suculento plato, con una presentación impecable. La carne era tan tierna, que parecía deshacerse en la boca, cosa que sus doloridos dientes agradecían. “Entonces, no sabes dónde ha ido.” No le importaba hablar con la boca llena, no había nadie que fuese a juzgarla por ello. “Dime… ¿ella tiene idea de tu naturaleza?” Sonrió maliciosamente.

“Esto… no lo creo, bueno, no estoy seguro. Es lista, extremadamente lista. Y si lo sabe, no parece darle importancia. A su… a tu padre le daba igual.” Menta sabía por donde iba encaminada la conversación y lo más probable es que saliese perdiendo.

“Ya veo, ¿qué crees que pasaría si ella supiese que intentas abrir un camino al reino de las sombras? Sería una lástima, ¿verdad?” Ya se había acabado el filete, ahora tocaba embadurnar todas y cada una de las patatas con ketchup. “Aparte de ser despedido, probablemente te lincharían.”

“Los guardianes de la ciudad lo saben, por ende ella también…” Se había puesto a la defensiva.

“Quizá. Pero no estaría mal que yo se lo recordase ¿no crees?” La preocupación se hizo presente en el rostro del mayordomo. “No soy estúpida Menta, sé perfectamente que puedes romper el hechizo. El único motivo por el que quieres que lo haga yo, es porque de esa manera tú quedarías como el héroe, el servicial guardián que sólo quería lo mejor para ella… y bla bla bla.” Se estaba mofando. “Deshazlo y no te delataré… ni mataré.”

“¿Matarme?” Rio entre dientes. “No voy a deshacer el hechizo. Dudo que quedase como el héroe si te hiciese caso, es más, da lo mismo quien se lo diga ambos saldríamos perdiendo.”

“Yo no tengo nada que perder. Lo que perdería según tú, ya lo perdí hace años. Y me da lo mismo que tu carne se regenere, estoy completamente segura de que si desintegro tu cuerpo no podrás volver a revivir.” Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Menta estaba indignado, ella lo tenía bien acorralado y fuese cual fuese la manera en la que se deshiciese el hechizo que afectaba a la Princesa Chicle, tenía las de perder. Significaría quedarse sin acceso a la mejor tecnología del continente y convertirse en un desterrado, entrar en la lista de busca y captura entre otras cosas. Había infinidad de inconvenientes. Sabía de lo que ellas eran capaces, tanto la reina como la princesa, ambas no dudaban en arrollar todo a su paso con tal de conseguir lo que querían.

Antes de que pudiese responder un cocinero irrumpió en la sala, solicitando la presencia de Menta en la cocina. Marceline se quedó sola, seguía sonriendo, estaba realmente satisfecha, tanto por el curso que había seguido la conversación, como por la comida que acababa de llenar su hambriento estómago.  
Ya que la princesa no estaba en palacio podía volverse invisible y dedicarse a deambular por él, o aún mejor, pegarse una buena siesta en la cama real, seguro que eso pondría hecha una furia a Bonnibel.

Tras un buen rato vagando por los interminables pasillos de palacio a uno de los laboratorios. _Aquí hay tantos cacharros que parece un trastero… ¿para qué demonios querrá todo esto?_ La sala estaba repleta de los inventos de la Princesa Chicle, así como de cientos de productos químicos.  
Lo que llamó la atención a nuestra joven reina, fue que entre todo aquel caos, allí había alguien que había logrado construir su pequeño hogar, aunque más que lograr, parecía estar siendo obligado a vivir allí. Se acercó al pequeño terrario que había encima de una de las encimeras blancas y lo golpeó con el dedo dos veces, quería llamar la atención de la pequeña ratita que había dentro.

El curioso animalito se puso a dos patas al escuchar el ruido, pues no veía a quien había golpeado el cristal. _Qué mono…_  
No pudo evitar soltar una risita, seguidamente se reveló ante él. “¿Cómo puede tenerte aquí tan solo?” La ratita, pareció indignarse ante la pregunta, se colocó en la esquina del terrario y señaló la etiqueta que había pegada. “Ciencia ¿eh? ¿Te llamas así? Caray… su obsesión llega hasta sus mascotas. Si tienes ese nombre, supongo que eres una chica ¿no?”

Increíblemente el animal asintió, seguidamente se situó junto al comedero vacío y miró a Marceline, quien rio entre dientes ante la carita angelical de Ciencia. “¿Pienso seco? ¿Está forrada y te pone esta comida tan mala? La próxima vez que venga te traeré algo rico ¿vale?” Dijo mientras rellenaba el recipiente de comida. “Muérdela de mi parte, por mala.” Añadió.

Dejando al adorable animal atrás, se dirigió a los aposentos reales para echarse una buena siesta, de esa manera compensaría el haber tenido que madrugar, cosa que odiaba. Antes de desplomarse sobre la mullida cama, se aseguró de cerrar la puerta con llave y pasar todas las cortinas, dejando la habitación sumergida en la penumbra. Tras dejar el lugar a su gusto, se dejó caer sobre el montón de cojines y suspiró. “Un día tengo que venir a robarle la cama…” Miró el reloj de la mesita de noche, ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y no había ni rastro de la princesa. Al acomodarse en la cama, su mano fue a encontrar el libro sobre vampiros que Chicle escondía bajo las sábanas.

Levantó una ceja al contemplar la portada del libro, estaba realmente sorprendida ante tal descubrimiento. Tenía curiosidad por saber que había escrito en él, por ello encendió la lámpara de mesa cercana, apartó los cojines y el bajo a un lado y se tumbó bocabajo, hincando los codos en el colchón para poder leer cómodamente. “Esto es… más antiguo que yo.” Rio entre dientes. Al abrir el libro, había un sobre sellado, aparentemente dirigido a ella. Vaciló unos segundos, su nombre estaba en el sobre, pero no sabía de quien era, finalmente se decidió a abrirlo, rompiendo el sello de cera roja.

**_“Marceline, quería entregarte este ejemplar que encontré en una antigua sala de la biblioteca, pero te fuiste antes de tiempo. Por ello, le encomendé la tarea a la Princesa Chicle._ **

**_PD: A ver si así empezáis a llevaros bien de una vez.”_ **

“Maldito viejo…” Musitó. _Un libro que era para mí y ha acabado entre las sábanas de la cama de Bonnie… ¿qué tramará?_  
Tenía algo de sueño, así que empezó a leer rápidamente, prácticamente devorando el contenido de cada página. “Esto está desfasado no, lo siguiente… No puedo creer que los mortales se tragasen esto en su día.” Suspiró y se tumbó de lado. Al acercar el libro hacia ella, la esquina de una blanca hoja que claramente no pertenecía al tomo, asomó entre las últimas páginas. Al parecer la princesa había estado tomando notas, cosa que era algo normal viniendo de ella. Lo que no le pareció nada normal a Marceline fue lo que decían.

**_“Luna Carmesí: he de preguntarle de forma desinteresada qué sabe de esto. Espero que su especie no esté tan poco desarrollada como para creer en fenómenos ópticos de ese tipo._ **

**_Ponzoña: Está claro que hay una gran confusión respecto a la saliva y la ponzoña, claramente no son lo mismo._ **  
**_¿Serviría un antídoto contra la parálisis corriente para combatirla? Tengo cientos de ellos._ **  
**_Me pregunto si le importaría seguir el mismo procedimiento de extracción de veneno que se usa con las víboras, o mejor aún, extraerle la ponzoña directamente de las encías. Se lo propondré cuando esté de buen humor… (Cosa que es difícil)_ **

**_Sangre: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que consumió sangre humana? A pesar de sus exigencias extrañas durante la gira, nunca me pidió que le consiguiese sangre. ¿Es por eso que su forma física es tan pésima?_ **

**_¿Y qué hay de las propiedades energizantes? Quizá antaño se usaba la sangre de vampiro como remedio, o peor aún, como droga._ **

**_Es más, ¿Y si ingerir la sangre estando sano provoca un efecto vacuna? ¿No sería esta la manera de inmunizarse ante un futuro intento de conversión? Me pregunto si a los cazadores de vampiros de la época se les ocurrió esto._ **

**_ADN: He de lograr muestras de sangre, ponzoña y saliva. Sea como sea, con ellas quizás podría salvar millones de vidas en caso de que estallase una guerra. Y también podría descifrar la manera para lograr la inmortalidad, o al menos alargar la esperanza de vida de mucha gente. Con lo descuidada que es… no será difícil conseguirlas.”_ **

 

“Pero qué… ¿Pésima forma? ¡Pero si tengo mejor tipo que ella!” Exclamó indignada. “¿Quiere muestras? Que lo intente... será divertido.” Una malévola sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras guardaba la hoja en su lugar correspondiente, seguidamente cerró el libro y lo volvió a colocar entre las sábanas. Se quedó tumbada boca arriba y tras unos instantes mirando al techo hasta que finalmente cerró los ojos. Pero cuando estaba ya apunto de dormirse, escuchó unas voces que provenían del balcón.

“Ha sido muy amable al regalarnos tal cantidad de magdalenas. Y pensar que Jake la pintaba como una señora horrible…” Dijo Lady Arcoiris mientras masticaba una suculenta magdalena proveniente de una de las plantas del Jardín de la Bruja.

“Guardaré una para analizarla, así podré obtener la receta y hacerlas yo.” Añadió la princesa.  
Marceline, al ver que iban a entrar en la habitación se volvió invisible y empezó a levitar, cotillear de esa manera era una de sus aficiones preferidas. Intentó aguantarse la risa al ver el aspecto tan lamentable que traía la princesa, parecía que se había estado revolcando por el suelo, su ropa estaba sucia de tierra y su cabello completamente despeinado y lleno de hojarasca.

“Lo que es una pena es que no lo tuviese… ¿Te dijo dónde estaba?” Preguntó Lady nada más entrar. “Oye ¿qué oscuro está esto no?

Chicle que había entrado primero, se dirigió al escritorio para dejar la cesta de magdalenas sobre la mesa. “Sí, Marceline dejó todo a oscuras antes. Ya sabes, por lo de tener miedo al sol y todo eso.” Soltó una risita. “Respecto a la bruja, no quiso… decírmelo.”

“Eso nunca ha sido un inconveniente para ti. ¿Qué se supone que ha pasado ahí dentro mientras estaba fuera?” La respuesta de la princesa la preocupó.

“Es complicado, incluso para mi, aún estoy asimilándolo.” Suspiró. “Deberías ir con Jake, seguro que debe de estar preguntándose dónde estás.”

“Esta bien… pero dame unas cuantas de esas para el camino. De todas formas, la opción de preguntárselo directamente no es tan mala... piénsalo. ” Dijo mientras elegía que magdalenas llevarse.

“No digo que no tengas razón, pero recuerda que el asunto va más allá de un simple juguete.” Tomó la foto enmarcada entre sus manos. “No le digas nada a nadie, mucho menos a la cotilla de la Princesa del Espacio Bultos ¿vale?”

Lady asintió, seguidamente salió al exterior a través del gran ventanal. Al otro extremo de la habitación la vampiresa se había quedado completamente petrificada al contemplar la escena. Había cometido el error de subestimar la inteligencia de Chicle, pues involuntariamente había iniciado una carrera contrarreloj en la que tenía todas las de perder.

La princesa tras despedirse de su amiga acercó el teléfono fijo y marcó un número. “¿Teléfono apagado o fuera de cobertura?” Suspiró y puso mala cara. “Era de esperar, seguro que no vuelve.” Tras colgar, entró en el baño, para quitarse las hojas secas y ramitas que llevaba enganchadas en el pelo, a causa de su intrusión en el Jardín de la Bruja.

Con cautela, Marceline se acercó a la puerta del baño, aún estaba algo perturbada por la idea de tener a Bonnibel investigando su pasado, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer y en cierto modo le resultaba divertido ver a su amiga con ese aspecto tan lamentable. _Debería hacerle una foto y difundirla por todo Ooo…_ pensó mientras la observaba. Un instante después, la mala suerte quiso que una espina hiriese a la princesa al tirar de una de las ramas secas enredadas entre su pelo.

Varias gotas de sangre cayeron sobre el lavabo, impregnando la habitación con un dulce e intenso aroma. Marceline no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz, lejos de gustarle el olor, le repugnaba. “Caray, ¡qué mal huele! Exclamó.

Chicle dio un respingo al oír a su amiga, odiaba cuando aparecía por sorpresa de esa manera. “¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso!” Gritó.

“Deberías haberte visto la cara, ¡ha sido épica!” Soltó una carcajada. “Ah… en fin, ¿qué te ha pasado? Tienes pinta de haberte revolcado por un estercolero.”

“Algo tenía que hacer mientras la persona que se había ofrecido a ayudarme estaba desaparecida.” Puso mala cara. “¿Cuánto rato llevas aquí? Te acabo de llamar y tienes el móvil apagado.”

“Nah… no mucho, lo justo para ver como te pinchabas con esa espina y apestabas toda la habitación.” Volvió a arrugar la nariz, el olor le estaba empezando a resultar nauseabundo. “Y el móvil… uhm, por ahí anda.”

“¿Apestar la habitación? Pero si no huelo mal…” Dijo tras oler su vestido.

Marceline se situó junto a ella y tomó su mano derecha, de la pequeña herida seguían brotando pequeñas gotas líquido carmesí, deslizándose lentamente por la yema del dedo índice de la princesa. “Me refiero a esto, apesta.” Dijo señalando el dedo con la mirada.

Chicle, confundida, frunció el ceño. _¿Tan mal huele mi sangre?_ La indignación siguió a la confusión. “Si tan mal huele, ¿qué haces todavía aquí?” Intentó soltarse en vano. “Sueltame…”

La vampiresa rio entre dientes. “No.” Aprovechando el momento, Marceline se humedeció los labios y acercó el dedo a su boca.

Bonnibel clavó sus ojos en su amiga, normalmente no permitiría que alguien le babease una herida, pues la saliva contenía miles de bacterias, sin embargo este no era el caso. Podía experimentar de primera mano los efectos curativos y así saber si funcionaba en todo el mundo o sólo en la propietaria de los fluidos. Estaba impaciente por satisfacer su curiosidad científica, pero la mirada de la vampiresa estaba empezando a incomodarla de verdad. “¡Deja de mirarme así!”

“¿Cómo?” Contestó la vampiresa perpleja por la interrupción.

“Ya sabes, esa es la cara de… Me voy a beber todo el rojo de tu rosada piel… muajajaja…” Dijo intentando imitar la cara y el tono de voz de Marceline.” “¡Es realmente incómodo!”

La reina se quedó en silencio unos instantes, se había quedado boquiabierta. No pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas. “Esa sí que ha sido buena…” Siguió riendo.

La princesa suspiró. “Eres incorregible. Desagradable hasta la médula.”

“Ah… es que si fuese como el resto…” Hizo una pausa para intentar parar de reírse. “¡Si fuese como tú sería un muermo!” A pesar del ataque de risa, no había soltado a la princesa. “De todas formas… no iba a hacerte nada, sólo era para ver la cara que ponías. Huele demasiado mal… no te haces a la idea. Es como, no sé, como si te obligasen a comer verdura.”

“¿Qué tienen de malo las verduras? A mi me gustan…” Nada iba a impedir que saciase su curiosidad científica. “No seas una cría quejita y comételas.”

“Hah… estás en racha ¿eh?” Rio entre dientes. “Ya podrías ser siempre así de divertida. Seguro que encontrarías novio enseguida.” Se burlo sacándole la lengua.

“Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que buscar novio.” Replicó de malas.

“¿Como estar aquí conmigo? Oh… Bonnie, vas a hacer que me ruborice.” Dijo mofándose de ella.

“Serás…” Musitó molesta. Eso hizo sonreír a su amiga, quien volvió a acercar el dedo ensangrentado a su boca. No pudo evitar contener la respiración cuando sintió como la fría lengua viperina rozaba suavemente su dedo.

Lentamente, la vampiresa lamió todo el líquido carmesí que había osado invadir la delicada piel de la princesa, dejando la herida para el final. Rio entre dientes al notar el nerviosismo de Bonnibel, incluso aguantando la respiración el sabor de su sangre era demasiado intenso, pero sólo por poder presenciar su reacción valía la pena.  
Haciendo un último esfuerzo, recorrió la herida con la punta de la lengua y una vez se hubo asegurado de impregnarla por completo, besó con suma delicadeza la yema de su dedo, provocando que la victima dejase escapar un pequeño gemido.

Fue entonces cuando Marceline dejó ir finalmente su mano. _Eso si que ha sido… raro. ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? Con lo pirada que esta igual le ha gustado y todo que le chupe el dedo…_ Dijo para sus adentros. Por una parte estaba sorprendida por la reacción de su amiga, por otra estaba realmente satisfecha por haberla incomodado de esa manera. “¿Y bien?” Inquirió la vampiresa.

Inmediatamente después de liberarse, Chicle clavó su mirada en su dedo, pues la herida había sido sustituida por un leve enrojecimiento. _Funciona…_ Pensó. Aunque se sentía muy incomoda, no podía dejar de fascinarse con los resultados obtenidos con el experimento. “Tengo que ducharme…” Dijo seriamente sin apartar la vista de su mano.

“Hey… que sólo te he curado una heridita de nada.” Soltó una risita. “¿No crees que ducharme contigo ya sería ir demasiado rápido?”

Fingiendo hacer caso omiso, Bonnibel abrió el grifo del lavabo y rápidamente taponó la boca con la mano izquierda, usando la presión del agua para dirigir el chorro hacia Marceline, salpicándola de lleno. “Ahí tienes tu ducha.” Sonrió.

“Uf… ¡eso no mola! Encima que he comido verdura...” Sin quedarse de brazos cruzados le devolvió la salpicadura y salió levitando rápidamente del cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta tras de si.  
Sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia el ventanal, ya no podía aguantar más el nauseabundo olor, necesitaba aire fresco. Abrió de par en par la puerta del balcón, bastaron unos segundos para recuperarse, pero por si acaso no se apartaría de ahí, no quería volver a tener que oler esa horrible fragancia sangrienta.

Se apoyó de espaldas en el marco de la puerta, dada la hora el sol ya no pegaba en el balcón, lo cual agradecía. Cuando ya llevaba un par de minutos tomando el fresco, se percató de que se le había quedado un regustillo dulce en la boca, no pudo evitar sonreír. Al final a pesar de su asqueroso olor, la verdura había acabado sabiendo bien.

“¿Marceline?” Preguntó Chicle al salir del baño. “Ah, estas ahí. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor e ir a por mi mochila?”

“¿Tú no te ibas a duchar? Estás igual de sucia.” Respondió intrigada.

“Sí, bueno… verás.” Sacó el diario del cajón del escritorio. “La mansión que menciona tu… madre en el diario, sé donde está. Si te parece bien podemos ir las dos. Son… las cinco menos cuarto y…”

“Wo wo wo… para el carro princesa. ¿Qué es eso de que sabes dónde está? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?” Su indignación parecía estar creciendo por momentos.

“Si no me has dejado hablarte del tema…” Volvió a ser interrumpida.

“Pero podrías habérmelo dicho igual ¿No?” Reiteró.

La princesa puso mala cara y se cruzó de brazos. “¡¿Y qué estoy haciendo ahora?!” Carraspeó para intentar mantener la compostura. “Como decía… Sé donde está. ¿Quieres ir o no?”

“Uhm… claro. Pero no me has dicho porqué sabes dónde está. Borde, que eres una borde.” Levitó hasta el escritorio y se sentó encima, cruzándose de piernas.

“Hicimos una fiesta de misterio hace un año o así.” Aprovechó y se sentó en la incómoda silla frente al escritorio, seguidamente se quitó la tiara real, dejándola sobre el mesa.

“¿Quiénes? ¿Tú y tus amigos imaginarios?” Sonrió.

“Ja Ja. Qué graciosa. Fuimos varios, Lady, Finn, Jake, BMO, Don Polvorón y… la princesa del Espacio Bultos.”

“¿Y por qué no me invitasteis?”

“Yo no mandé las invitaciones… De todas formas no creo que te hubiese gustado aguantar a PEB lloriqueando por su ex novio…” Rio entre dientes. “Oh… no le digas que he dicho eso, que ya sabes como se pone con el tema…” La vampiresa ladeó la cabeza, Chicle podía ser muy cruel cuando le daba por hablar de los demás a sus espaldas. “Pero… no creo que nadie quiera volver allí. Entonces qué, ¿vamos?”

“Ehm...claro.” Afirmó extrañada, la reciente predisposición de la princesa para ir con ella a algún lugar no dejaba de sorprenderla.

“Pues va, ve a por mi mochila de expedición mientras me ducho, está en el laboratorio principal. La reconocerás nada más verla.” Se levantó y fue hacia el baño. “Arreando que es gerundio.” Añadió al ver que Marceline no se había movido del sitio.

“Señor sí señor…” Hizo el saludo militar a modo de mofa, seguidamente salió levitando de la habitación.

Bonnibel suspiró, al fin había sacado a Marceline de la habitación. No se sentía cómoda duchándose sin poder cerrar la puerta con llave. La cerradura estaba rota, aún no la había arreglado desde que Finn y Jake irrumpieron en el baño para intentar salvarla de las garras del Lich. Había estado demasiado ocupada como para preocuparse de una simple puerta.

Abrió el agua de la bañera y empezó a desnudarse, volvió a mirar su dedo, estaba totalmente curado, claro que la herida era superficial. _¿Funcionaría de la misma manera con una herida profunda?_ Pensó. A pesar de que la experiencia le había gustado, no estaba segura de si merecía la pena repetir el experimento. Dejando de lado lo delicada que había sido Marceline al tratarla, le había dolido que cicatrizase a la fuerza, por ende, experimentar con una herida más grande provocaría un dolor terrible sin anestesia. Se miró al espejo, de repente las palabras de la Bruja se abrieron paso entre sus pensamientos. _‘Oh querida, ese objeto contiene mucho poder sentimental, por eso es tan codiciado para pociones. Si me respondes bien a la siguiente pregunta te diré quien lo tiene. Pero si MIENTES, correrás el mismo destino que tu amiguito el perro roba donuts. ¿Para quién quieres recuperar el oso realmente?’_ Frunció el ceño, seguía igual de confusa como en el momento de escuchar la pregunta.

Aunque le apetecía darse un buen baño caliente debía darse prisa antes de que volviese Marceline, se metió en la bañera blanca con forma de cisne y pulsó un botón junto al grifo, para que la cortina se desplegase desde la parte trasera.  
Ya bajo el chorro de agua de la ducha, reflexionó al respecto. _¿Realmente me va a devolver la memoria un simple oso de peluche?_

Minutos después de haber entrado en la ducha, escuchó como la puerta se abría lentamente. Las bisagras no habían sido engrasadas y chirriaban de una forma nada sutil. La princesa asomó la cabeza por las cortinas para ver de quien se trataba, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie. “¿Marceline? ¿Ya estás haciendo el moñas otra vez en invisible?” No obtuvo respuesta.

Suspiró disgustada y volvió a resguardarse bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Momentos después, a pesar de estar la luz encendida, todo se volvió extrañamente oscuro. **_…Entrégamela y no devoraré tu alma…_** Una voz retumbó en su cabeza. Bonnibel abrió los ojos asustada, estaba sola y la luz seguía encendida. Sin embargo, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de colocarse la tiara de nuevo, pero su cuerpo se negaba a seguir sus órdenes. _**…Entrégamela…**_ Esta vez a la voz la siguió una siniestra carcajada. Usando toda su fuerza de voluntad, la princesa finalmente pudo liberarse de esa parálisis temporal que se había aferrado a su cuerpo de forma inexplicable. Salió a trompicones de la bañera y se apoyó en el lavabo intentando no resbalarse. De repente, la luz del baño empezó fallar, parpadeando y emitiendo un zumbido producto de un oportuno cortocircuito. “Genial…”

Apoyándose en la pared, empezó a caminar torpemente para salir en busca de su tiara, estaba completamente empapada y la corriente de aire fresco proveniente del balcón la estaba dejando helada.  
Exhausta, finalmente llegó al escritorio, se aferró al mueble con una mano y con la otra se puso la tiara, la siniestra risa cesó y su cuerpo volvió a responder de nuevo con total normalidad.

Por desgracia, no estaba sola en la habitación.


	9. Cámara indiscreta

_“Era como estar sobre una suave cama de algodón, blanda, cómoda y con ese aroma tan embriagador.”_

 

Con total desgana, arrojó la gran mochila sobre la cama real, al caer, sonó como si un cristal se acabase de romper. _Uh… eso no ha sonado nada bien._ La vampiresa miró en dirección al cuarto de baño, la puerta estaba entreabierta pero no parecía que la princesa hubiese escuchado el ruido.

Cuidadosamente, abrió la mochila y empezó a sacar lo que había dentro de ella. Aunque la mayoría de los objetos eran artefactos parecidos a los que se acumulaban en los laboratorios de palacio, también había cuerdas, un termo, comida deshidratada, utensilios de cocina, equipo de acampada y bajo todo eso, varios tubos de ensayo rotos dentro de su correspondiente envoltorio esterilizador, no se había salvado ninguno.  
Para no ganarse una reprimenda de Chicle, optó por tirar los tubos rotos por la ventana más cercana, cayesen donde cayesen estarían fuera de vista. Al volver junto a la mochila, algo llamó especialmente su atención, unas gafas de visión nocturna. “Guau… hacía tiempo que no veía unas de estas.” Dijo mientras se las ponía.  
Aparentemente, habían sido modificadas por la princesa para abarcar más usos que el de poder ver en la oscuridad. Como una niña con un juguete nuevo empezó a trastear con las gafas, pulsando los distintos botones del lateral para cambiar de modo de visión. “Hmm… rayos X, luz ultravioleta, ¿y esto?” Se miró las manos. “Oh… vaya, parece que estoy mas fría de lo normal.” Soltó una risita al ver sus manos utilizando el modo térmico de las gafas.

De repente escuchó un ruido que provenía del cuarto de baño, segundos después la princesa salió a trompicones por la puerta en dirección al escritorio para ponerse la tiara real. Todavía tenía el modo de visión térmica activado, por lo que no estaba segura de lo que acababa de pasar, lentamente, se levantó las gafas para poder ver con nitidez, estaba tan sorprendida que no sabía como reaccionar. Bonnibel estaba jadeando a causa del cansancio, aferrada al escritorio y sin ningún tipo de prenda que tapase su esbelta figura.

“¿Hola? ¡Princesa Chicle! ¿Estás ahí?” Preguntó alguien con una voz extrañamente grave. “¡OH BLIOS MÍO! O sea… ¡Estás desnuda!” Exclamó la Princesa del Espacio Bultos, quien había decidido pasarse por palacio mucho antes de la hora de la fiesta.

PEB, a pesar de ser una princesa, tenía unos modales un tanto vulgares. No le importaba montar una escena con tal de ser el centro de atención, ya que su aspecto físico de por sí no se la proporcionaba. Era regordeta y solía recoger su morado pelo en un abultado moño. Al igual que la Princesa Llama, su corona estaba engarzada en su frente.  
Como tenía diferencias con sus padres, solía llevar un estilo de vida nómada, gorroneando inconscientemente comida y recursos de cualquier sitio o persona. Su raza, tenía ciertas habilidades especiales, eran capaces de levitar y si te mordían te transformaban en uno de ellos, eso ocurría en raras ocasiones, por ello guardaban el antídoto en un lugar seguro dentro de su reino.

“¡Oh Blios mío! ¡Marceline te estaba grabando!” Exclamó señalándola de forma acusatoria al verla con las gafas puestas.

La vampiresa ante la acusación no pudo evitar ruborizarse, no porque tuviese razón, si no porque la estaban poniendo en evidencia y no tenía ni idea de cómo defenderse. “¡¿Qué?! Yo no…” Su mirada fue de PEB a Chicle y viceversa. “¡Cómo voy a estar grabándola! ¡Este cacharro no graba! Uh… creo.” Se quitó las gafas y clavó su mirada en ellas.

Bonnibel por su parte estaba muriéndose de vergüenza, en un acto reflejo se había tapado sus encantos con los brazos, pero no sentía que fuese suficiente. **“¡¿Es que acaso no sabéis llamar a la puñetera puerta?!”** Gritó indignada. Tras lanzar su mirada de desaprobación a sus dos amigas entró corriendo en el baño dando un portazo.

“¿Ves lo que has conseguido queriendo grabar a Chicle a escondidas?” Se cruzó de brazos y puso mala cara. A pesar de que había sido todo culpa suya, PEB insistía en cargarle el muerto a Marceline.

“¡Retíralo ahora mismo!” Exclamó furiosa.

“No voy a hacerlo…” La cesta de magdalenas llamó su atención y rápidamente fue a por ellas. Su apetito era prácticamente insaciable, por lo que al llegar al escritorio empezó a comérselas sin reparo alguno. “La estabas grabando con ese cacharro, soy experta en esas cosas, o sea… tengo un móvil mega moderno, por eso lo sé.” Dijo mientras masticaba con la boca abierta.

Marceline apretó los dientes, le repateaba el comportamiento de PEB, sobre todo después de fastidiarle la gira con su grupo propagando rumores falsos sobre ella. “¡Te vas a enterar!” Espetó.  
Voló rápidamente hacia la hambrienta princesa, quien al ver a la furiosa vampiresa dirigirse hacia ella, salió corriendo con la cesta en brazos.

“¡AHHH! ¡AYUDA!” Se metió otra magdalena entera en la boca. “¡AHHH QUIERE CHUPARME MI SANGRE!” Su velocidad no era comparable con la de la reina, que se situó frente a ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cortándole así el paso. Asustada arrojó la cesta de magdalenas al aire y corrió hacia el baño. Por suerte para los deliciosos postres, cayeron en buenas manos, pues la vampiresa logró coger la cesta al vuelo y encestar todas las magdalenas dentro de ella sin que ninguna cayese al suelo.

PEB irrumpió en el cuarto de baño en busca de la Princesa Chicle. “¡Ayúdame, soy demasiado joven y bella para morir así!” Exclamó asustada, agarrando a su amiga por la ropa.

Bonnibel, quien ahora estaba ya vestida, sonrió y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de PEB, le dio la vuelta y la empujó fuera. “¡Vosotras dos, dejadlo ya! Parecéis dos crías…” Dijo seriamente.

“¡Ha empezado ella!” Dijo Marceline. “¡Ha sido ella!” Exclamó PEB casi al unísono.

Chicle frunció el ceño, realmente parecían dos niñas. “Basta ya, las dos.” Aún no se le había pasado la vergüenza, pero la situación requería que aparentase que no había ocurrido nada. “Tú, ¿podrías haber avisado de que habías vuelto no?”

“Uh… pero si estabas…” Fue interrumpida.

“Y tú PEB, se llama antes de entrar, además te he dicho que siempre que vayas a venir me avises, más ahora que vives aquí al lado.” Miró la cesta medio vacía que todavía portaba Marceline y entrecerró los ojos. “Y no comas más magdalenas.”

“Jo… yo sólo quería ayudar y…” Hizo el amago de ponerse a llorar.

Suspiró ante la escenita. “Esta bien, puedes coger una más, pero sólo si llevas el termo a la cocina para que lo rellenen, Menta ya sabe que tiene que poner.”

“Bien, ya verás, seguro que gracias a mi lo que te ponga estará mega bueno.” Cogió una magdalena de chocolate y salió de la habitación. Al doblar la esquina, sacó su teléfono móvil y llamó a alguien. “¿Melissa? Tía, no sabes lo que acabo de ver… o sea… ¡agárrate los bultos porque es súper flipante!”

De vuelta en los aposentos reales, un incómodo silencio se había apoderado del ambiente. Sin mediar palabra alguna, Chicle cogió las gafas de visión nocturna y se sentó en el taburete del tocador. Marceline por su parte, dejó la cesta sobre el escritorio y fue junto a la princesa; al llegar observó como abría un pequeño compartimento en el lateral de las gafas y sacaba de él una minúscula tarjeta de memoria SD. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

“Venga ya… no hay manera de que pudiese saber que realmente graba. Ni siquiera se nota dónde está la ranura.” Reprochó.

Bonnibel carraspeó. “No serías capaz ni de encontrar un elefante dentro de un armario.”

“¿Ah sí?” Con un rápido movimiento se adueñó de la tarjeta de memoria. “Me pregunto cuánto pagarían por esta grabación. Podría venderla y no sé… vivir como una reina. Oh… espera, pero si ya lo soy.” Sonrió maliciosamente.

“Devuélvemela.” Extendió su mano, estaba fatigada y no se sentía con fuerzas para lidiar con las bromas de la vampiresa.

“Uhm… ¿No te molesta que todo el mundo pueda verte en bolas?” No parecía que estuviese teniendo mucho éxito a la hora de molestarla.

“Precisamente… por eso la he sacado de la habitación.” Suspiró. “Tenemos que llevarla con nosotras, de lo contrario empezará a escampar rumores. ¿O es que quieres que la gente empiece a hablar de ti otra vez?”

“Yo no saldría mal parada esta vez, como tampoco he sido la que iba en pelotas por ahí en buscando su sombrero real. Pero vaya, que si te da igual… me quedo con la tarjeta.” Tampoco parecía causar el efecto deseado esta vez.

La princesa finalmente miró a su amiga. “Preferiría que no. Tengo que analizar la grabación con varios filtros.” Se levantó y fue a meter todas las cosas que había esparcido Marceline por la cama de vuelta en la mochila.

“¿Analizar? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?” Preguntó extrañada, la princesa estaba más rara de lo normal. “Si sólo te he grabado a ti, sin querer, que yo no sabía ni que estaba grabando.” Reiteró.

Encajó todo rápidamente en la mochila, la había usado tantas veces que se sabía de memoria el orden. “Ahora no puedo explicártelo. Así que dame la tarjeta.” Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

“Estaría bien que me mirases cuando me lo pides ¿no? ¿Dónde has dejado tus modales?” Tras un suspiro de la princesa, esta se giró y la miró a la cara.

Todavía tenía el pelo húmedo y sin tener a nadie que los alisase, algunos mechones ya estaban empezando a ondularse. Había cambiado el sucio vestido morado por uno blanco a rayas rosas que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, aunque este era de manga larga, se había puesto encima una chaqueta corta de color blanco. Como iba a necesitar comodidad, en vez de las botas altas, llevaba unas deportivas de lona color rosa oscuro con la puntera de goma blanca.

Intentando ignorar a Marceline, quien estaba apoyada en el tocador, se acercó al espejo para colocarse bien el pañuelo de seda rosa, pues el frío no se le había ido todavía del cuerpo. “¿Puedes apartarte? Necesito coger las gafas del cajón.”

Confusa, se apartó del medio. “¿Vas a decirme de una vez que te pasa?” No obtuvo respuesta. La princesa se limitó a sacar del cajón las gafas que utilizaba cuando se le cansaba la vista, para después ponérselas mientras se miraba al espejo. “¿Eo? Te estoy hablando.”

“Dame la tarjeta, antes de que PEB vuelva y tenga más motivos para cotillear.” Dijo con total desgana.

“No. No voy a dártela hasta que me digas que demonios te pasa.” Estaba empezando a desquiciarse con su comportamiento.

“Te he dicho que ahora no. En cuanto ella vuelva iremos a la mansión.” Ni ella misma estaba segura de lo que había ocurrido momentos antes.

“¿Estás incluyéndola a ella en ese ‘iremos’? No voy a dejar que venga, ya tengo suficiente contigo.” Escupió de malas.

“¿Qué prefieres? ¿Tenerla controlada o dejarla suelta y que le cuente a todos lo que ha visto?” Frunció el ceño. “¿Y qué significa eso de que ya tienes suficiente conmigo?”

“Nada… nada. Es sólo que esto es muy privado y no quiero que nadie más se entere.” Bajó la mirada.

“Te contradices. Te niegas a devolverme la tarjeta de memoria pero vas luego y me sueltas eso.” Se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza.

“¡No es lo mismo! ¿Vale?” Clavó su mirada en ella. “Aquí dentro sólo sales tú, en el diario salen cosas sobre mi…” Suspiró. “Lo que digo es que… lo que hay escrito no es mío.”

“Entonces te da igual que invadan mi privacidad, incluso estás dispuesta a colaborar para que lo hagan, mientras no te afecte a ti y yo lo pase mal ¿verdad?” Le dio la espalda y fue a por la mochila.

¡Princesa Chicle! ¡Traigo tu súper deliciosa manzanilla!” Oportuna como siempre, PEB apareció portando el termo bajo el brazo y comiendo patatas de bolsa. “Me encanta tu modelito, es o sea… es total. ¿Me prestas alguno así para la fiesta? Quiero que las demás se mueran de envidia al ver como luzco mis bultos.” No había dejado de comer patatas en ningún momento.

Marceline ante el comentario dejó de levitar y puso los pies en el suelo. No estaba segura de si lo que sentía era indignación o remordimiento. “¡Hey! ¡Yo no he dicho eso!” Exclamó ignorando por completo a quien acababa de entrar.

“¿Os habéis peleado por mi culpa?” Preguntó con aparente preocupación. “O sea… quiero que estéis guay y que sigáis siendo súper amigas.

“Todo va bien, ¿verdad Marceline?” Ni siquiera la miró a la cara. Estaba algo molesta, sabía lo brusca que solía ser la reina a la hora de decir ciertas cosas, pero eso no le daba derecho a tratar a los demás como trapos.

“Claro… todo guay.” Suspiró e intentó aparentar que no había pasado nada. “Bueno… ¿y cómo pensáis llegar hasta allí?”

“¿A dónde? ¿Vamos a algún sitio chachi antes de la fiesta? Como… ¿a comprar ropa?” Preguntó ilusionada.

“¿Recuerdas aquella fiesta del misterio que hicimos hace tiempo en una mansión abandonada? vamos a ir allí.” Cargó con la mochila. “Aunque esta vez nos llevará Marceline.”

“¿Qué?” Se acababa de enterar que sería el transporte y no le gustaba para nada la idea.

“¿Por qué vamos allí? No pensaras imitar aquella decoración tan cutre ¿no?” Metió la mano en la bolsa de patatas y al ver que no había más la tiró encima del tocador.

“¿Y por qué tengo que llevaros yo?” Insistió, pero fue ignorada.

“Tranquila PEB, es que me olvidé algo importante allí que necesito para esta noche. Y me gustaría que me ayudases a encontrarlo.” Sonrió, hacer sentir a importante a la Princesa del Espacio Bultos era la mejor manera de que colaborase.

“¡Cuenta conmigo! O sea… soy una súper detective. Aprendí viendo las pelis de detectives que ponen en el hotel.” Su mirada se fue directa a la cesta de magdalenas.

“¿Hola? ¿Qué os hace pensar que os voy a llevar allí? ¿Qué soy una mula de carga o algo? Además, aún hay… sol” Miró por la ventana, por desgracia para ella ya estaba anocheciendo.

“La vez anterior Lady Arcoiris nos llevó, puedo llamarla si no te apetece llevarnos… aunque está con Finn y Jake.” Dijo con un sutil tono de superioridad, sabía perfectamente que no accedería a involucrar a más gente, por lo que tendría que resignarse a cargar con ellas.

Marceline apretó los dientes y suspiró de malas. “Vale, muy bien.” Empezó a levitar hacia el balcón de mal humor. Al salir al exterior miró a su alrededor, la puesta de sol había teñido el cielo de naranja, proporcionando un tono amarillento a las escasas nubes que lo poblaban. Se apoyó en la baranda de piedra mientras esperaba, por un momento sintió envidia de la Princesa Chicle, tenía oportunidad de disfrutar de esas maravillosas vistas a diario y en lugar de ello se encerraba en su laboratorio. _Los mortales no saben lo que se pierden..._ Pensó mientras dejaba que la fría brisa removiese sutilmente su cabello.

“Llevas comida en la mochila ¿no? O sea… no es que tenga hambre ni nada, sólo por si acaso.” Preguntó con gran interés.

“PEB deberías dejar de comer tanto.” Le reprochó Chicle, todo el mundo sabía el problema que tenía con la comida, a veces daba la impresión de que era un pozo sin fondo.

“¿Por qué? ¿Estoy gorda? Oh Blios mío, ¿Me ves gorda?” Se tomaba muy apecho su aspecto físico.

“No… claro que no. Tu gente es así por naturaleza…” Frunció el ceño, se dio cuenta tarde de que su respuesta había sido equivocada.

“¡¿Cómo?!” Preguntó con indignación.

La vampiresa, que sabía como iba a acabar la cosa, interrumpió la conversación. “Lo que aquí la Princesa Chicle quiere decir, es que tus bultos están igual de estupendos que siempre. No le des más vueltas.”

“Claro… era eso a lo que me refería.” Añadió rápidamente Bonnibel. “Bueno… vamos tirando.” Al mirar a Marceline, recibió una mirada asesina como respuesta, era obvio que seguía molesta por tener que cargar con ellas.

Teniendo ganas de alardear, la Reina de los Vampiros desplegó sus grandes alas negras, su bella figura cambió rápidamente tomando forma de un gigantesco murciélago de unos seis metros de altura. Sus extremidades se alargaron y tomaron un tono verdoso de piel, dejando ver claramente unas mortíferas garras que destrozarían a cualquiera con tan sólo rozarle. El resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto casi en su totalidad de un sedoso y oscuro pelaje.  
Una vez la transformación hubo acabado, abrió sus grandes y brillantes ojos color turquesa y sonrió, mostrando así sus afilados colmillos.

“Ahhhh…” Asustada, la Princesa del Espacio Bultos se aferró a Chicle.

“No seas miedica.” Le reprochó seriamente. Aunque en realidad, a pesar de haberla visto varias veces transformarse seguía dándole bastante impresión, sobre todo de cerca. “¡Me pido arriba!”

“¡Jopelines! No quiero ir abajo, ¿Y si me deja caer?” Se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada.

“Se siente, yo lo he dicho antes.” Se burló sacándole la lengua. “Va… ya te dejo mi sitio la próxima vez que vayamos a ver pelis a casa de Finn y Jake.” Sonrió.

“¡Guay!” Por una vez podría disfrutar del sillón cómodo. “Marceline, tengo una duda. O sea… ¿Cómo conservas la ropa al transformarte?”

“¿Acaso vosotros no la conserváis?” Se agachó levemente para que Chicle pudiese trepar a su espalda.

Los habitantes del Espacio Bultos, tenían una forma física un tanto peculiar, aunque la mayoría son regordetes, no es porque tengan problemas de peso.  
El nombre de su reino, proviene de las nubes que quedaron solidificadas en el espacio, cuando el núcleo del planeta estalló; de ahí que su cuerpo se asemeje a las nubes, tanto por los bultos como por su habilidad para flotar. No obstante algunos de ellos pueden transformarse en ‘lisos’, que equivale a la forma humanoide normal y corriente

“¿Me ves cara de lisa?” Preguntó indignada mientras se acercaba a Marceline.

“Creía que todos os podíais… uh, alisar.” Respondió confusa.

“Sólo los faroleros. Lo que sea… da igual, pero igualmente, su ropa cutre aparece así porque sí.” Miró de arriba abajo a la vampiresa desconfiando durante unos segundos, seguidamente dejó que la cogiera con sus mortíferas garras.

“Los animales no llevan ropa, o sea… tú ahora eres uno y… ¡¡Ahh!!” Se quedó sin habla al elevarse rápidamente a gran altura.

“¡Hey!” Exclamó. “Que tenga forma animal no significa que vaya desnuda. Eso se lo dejo a otras…” Giró sobre sí misma cual montaña rusa mientras se reía.

“¡Vale, lo que sea! ¡Pero no sueltes mis bultos!” Gritó aterrada.

Chicle, para no caerse, se había aferrado con más fuerza al cuello de Marceline. Su olor, era tan familiar y agradable a la vez, el mismo que había olido horas antes en el cuello de su cazadora roja. Disimuladamente, recostó su cabeza sobre la nuca de la vampiresa para poder disfrutar más de cerca su fragancia, con suerte estaría tan ocupada intentando no dejar caer a la Princesa del Espacio Bultos, que no se daría cuenta de que la estaba abrazando. Era como estar sobre una suave cama de algodón, blanda, cómoda y con ese aroma tan embriagador.

No tardó en darse cuenta de que la siniestra camiseta que utilizaba todas las noches como pijama, tenía ese mismo olor. Sonrió fugazmente al recordar el origen de la prenda, fue durante la gira de Las Reinas del Grito, nunca supo exactamente cómo ocurrió, pero al final Marceline le acabo dando esa camiseta. Aun habiéndola lavado varias veces desde entonces, seguía conservando ese olor que la ayudaba a dormir por las noches y tanto la animaba cada mañana.  
Inconscientemente cerró los ojos y se aferró con más fuerza a su amiga, se sentía tan cómoda allí que probablemente no tardaría en quedarse dormida.

Había recorrido cientos de veces la Tierra de Ooo, pero no sabía exactamente dónde estaba aquella vieja mansión. Miró hacia atrás extrañada por no recibir ningún tipo de indicación. “¡Eh princesa, despierta!” Exclamó al notar lo quieta que Chicle estaba.

“Que…” Abrió los ojos y se echó hacia atrás confusa, se había quedado dormida por unos instantes, era un milagro que no se hubiese caído al vacío. “No estaba durmiendo, estaba… descansando la vista.”

“Ya, claro…” Aminoró la velocidad. “¿Voy bien por aquí?”

“Ehm… sí, está por los acantilados que hay cerca del Mar de la Muerte Segura.” Rio entre dientes. “Ahora entiendo de dónde vienen tus gustos.” Le dio dos palmaditas en la cabeza.

La vampiresa entrecerró sus grandes ojos. “Hah… muy graciosa. ¿Quieres que de otra voltereta como la de antes?”

“¡Ahh! ¡No por favor! ¡Mis bultos no lo soportarían!” Exclamó PEB desde abajo.

Marceline soltó una carcajada. “Por cierto Princesa Chicle…” Bajó el tono de voz para que la de abajo no la oyese. “La próxima vez no lo hagas tan fuerte, casi me ahogas.”

“Oh… vale.” Sintió como un leve calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas por culpa de la vergüenza.

Miró hacia atrás y puso mala cara. “Y no me des palmaditas, ni que fuese una maldita mascota.” Nada más acabar la frase, la princesa estiró su mano y empezó a rascarle detrás de la puntiaguda orejota. Marceline no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos, le encantaba esa sensación. ”Uh… no hagas eso.” Al notar que Bonnibel le hacía caso se volvió a quejar. “¿Quién te ha dicho que pares?” Confusa, la princesa siguió acariciándole la peluda cabezota, hasta que la vampiresa, dejándose llevar por el placentero masaje, dejó caer a la Princesa del Espacio Bultos.

Su grito de terror al precipitarse al vacío alertó a la Princesa Chicle. “ **¡MARCELINE!** ¡La has dejado caer! ¡Rápido vamos a por ella!”

“¿Qué?” Se miró las garras. _Oh mierda…_ No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. “Pero… ¡Pero si sabe volar! No va a pasarle nada…”

“¡No seas idiota! ¡Desciende ya o lo próximo que encontremos de ella será una tortilla de bultos!” Aunque Marceline tenía razón en lo de que PEB podía volar, su habilidad se la proporcionaba la gema engarzada en su frente y aun así, no podía volar muy alto, por lo que una caída desde esa altura probablemente la mataría.

Haciendo caso a regañadientes plegó sus altas y empezó a caer en picado, la velocidad de caída era tal, que la princesa estaba empezando a tener problemas para mantenerse agarrada a ella. Finalmente y después de haber atravesado varias nubes en el descenso, vislumbraron a la aterrada Princesa del Espacio Bultos cayendo a gran velocidad, bajo ella, una cordillera de afilados acantilados de roca gris.

“¡Agárrate bien Bonnie!” Aumentando su velocidad tanto como pudo, logró coger a la princesa y ascender antes de que se estampara contra la pared rocosa.

“ **¡OH BLIOS MÍO!** **¡BLIOS MÍO!** Casi… **¡CASI MUERO!** ” Exclamó asustada, seguidamente se desmayó.

“Genial… ni me ha dado las gracias.” Dijo la fatigada vampiresa.

“¡Marceline! La has dejado caer. Y encima casi me tiras a mi también.” Reprochó seriamente Chicle.

“Bueno, pero no te has caído, y a ella la he salvado, es lo que cuenta.” Le estaba costando ascender más de lo normal, llevaba días sin descansar y estaba empezando a sentirse realmente fatigada.

Bonnibel suspiró. “De todas formas… lo has hecho bien. Parece que pasar tiempo conmigo te sirve de algo, has ejecutado un giro de ciento ochenta grados bastante preciso. Si no lo hubieses hecho correctamente habrías partido el cuerpo de PEB en pedazos.”

“Huh… no tengo ni idea del rollo que acabas de soltarme. No todo el mundo es un cerebrito como tú… princesa.” Siempre le daba la impresión de que hablaba en otro idioma cada vez que la oía hablar de ciencia.

“¿Te sentirías mejor si te diese una galletita por haber hecho un buen trabajo?” Sonrió.

“Sabes… creo que tengo exceso de carga. ¿Tú qué opinas?” Le encantaba dejar en jaque a su amiga.

“Capto el mensaje…” Al mirar hacia delante vislumbró la gran mansión en lo alto de un escarpado acantilado, tan sombría y siniestra como la última vez que la visitó.

La entrada al antiguo edificio constaba de una gran escalinata de piedra gris, flanqueada por varias columnas semiderruidas de mármol blanco. Los cipreses de la entrada que antaño transmitían una calida bienvenida, ahora parecían querer ahuyentar a quien se atreviera a poner los pies allí.  
Al aterrizar frente al edificio, sin perder tiempo Bonnibel se bajó del lomo de Marceline de un brinco. Por su parte la vampiresa, volvió a tomar forma humanoide, PEB todavía no había despertado, así que no tuvo más remedio que cargar con ella.

A pesar del paso del tiempo, la puerta estaba como nueva, no había ningún indicio de deterioro. Chicle se acercó al cristal y miró a través, todo estaba a oscuras, giró el picaporte con cautela y abrió la puerta lentamente.

“Hay un sofá junto a las escaleras, déjala allí mientras voy a encender las luces.” Seguidamente la princesa se adentró en la sombría mansión. Por suerte para la reina, podía ver en la oscuridad, estaba cansada, por lo que tras dejar a la Princesa del Espacio Bultos descansando en el sofá de terciopelo rojo, se acomodó ella también mientras esperaba a Bonnibel.

Tras unos instantes de espera, se percató que junto al sofá había una pequeña lámpara de mesa, para su sorpresa, esta se encendió al pulsar el interruptor, iluminando tenuemente el recibidor.

Siguiendo los pasos de su amiga, se adentró más en la mansión, todo salvo la entrada seguía a oscuras y no tenía ni idea de dónde se había metido. La sala contigua al recibidor era un gran un comedor, lo extraño de la sala es que la mesa estaba puesta. Marceline frunció el ceño y pasó el dedo por uno de los platos, estaba perfectamente limpio, sin rastro alguno de polvo.  
Alzó la vista y frente ella había un cuadro que plasmaba una escena de la cacería del zorro, entonces recordó las palabras sangrientas del diario. Rápidamente, se acercó para verlo mejor, todo parecía normal, era un cuadro como otro cualquiera que no le traía ningún tipo de recuerdo. Se cruzó de brazos y suspiró indignada, la pista había resultado ser falsa, pero cuando estaba decidida a marcharse algo captó su atención. _No puede ser verdad…_ Clavó su mirada en el cazador montado a caballo que había pintado en lo alto de la colina, pasó sus dedos por encima del lienzo, no podía salir de su asombro. _¿Qué hace él aquí?_

De repente, escuchó tras ella un crujido, como si alguien o algo pesado acabase de posarse en el viejo suelo de madera. Alertada, miró hacia la dirección de la que provenía el ruido. “¿Bonnie?” No obtuvo respuesta. Con toda la cautela del mundo se asomó al recibidor, fue entonces cuando una cegadora luz se apoderó por completo de sus ojos.


	10. Monstruo - Parte I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He dividido el capítulo en dos partes. Entero era demasiado extenso.

_“Al despertar, la princesa presa del dolor empezó a gritar, tenía las manos destrozadas y cubiertas de sangre.”_

Las motas de polvo que había en el ambiente, atravesaban impunemente el rayo de luz proyectado sobre el viejo techo de madera. En la penumbra, como si de una estatua sosteniendo una antorcha se tratase, se hallaba la princesa con el brazo derecho alzado. La furiosa vampiresa apresaba firmemente su muñeca mientras clavaba su mirada en ella, era obvio que no le había hecho ninguna gracia que la cegara momentáneamente con una linterna.

Bonnibel frunció el ceño y se soltó de un tirón. “Un poco más y me rompes el brazo, bestia.” Le reprochó mientras se frotaba su dolorida muñeca.

“¡Hey! No soy yo quien va por ahí apuntando a los ojos de la gente con una linterna. Te lo tienes merecido.” Replicó poniendo mala cara.

La princesa al escucharla, suspiró indignada y se dirigió hacia el sofá. “¿Marceline? ¿Dónde está PEB?” Por algún motivo y a pesar de estar inconsciente, la carismática Princesa del Espacio Bultos había desaparecido. “Te dije que…”

“Te juro que la he dejado ahí, aún estaba durmiendo la mona cuando he ido a buscarte.” Interrumpió.

Bonnibel se quedó pensativa durante unos instantes, seguidamente se dirigió hacia la puerta que había junto al sofá rinconero, giró el picaporte y empujó la puerta, que chirrió conforme se abría lentamente. Examinó cada rincón del cuarto de baño con la linterna, pero no había nadie. “Qué raro… el día de la fiesta se metió aquí. En fin, no creo que haya ido muy lejos. ¿Puedes encender la luz?”

“¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tú no ves en la oscuridad?” Inquirió la vampiresa con tono jocoso.

“Pues ahora que lo dices tengo las gafas de visión nocturna, aunque no soy tan poco considerada como tú cuando las utilizo.” Replicó en tono serio. “No voy a ir encendiendo una por una las velas de todas las lámparas de la casa, así que enciéndelas ya de una vez, que se me están acabando las pilas de la linterna.”

“¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?” Se cruzó de brazos con aires de superioridad.

La princesa resopló de mala gana, pero finalmente accedió. “Por favor Marceline, ¿serías tan amable de encender las luces?”

“Así me gusta…” Seguidamente, hizo un pequeño gesto con las manos. Todas las velas del recibidor se encendieron prácticamente al mismo tiempo, mostrando la decoración de la sala en todo tu siniestro esplendor.

La inmensa sala, estaba dividida en dos por una gran escalera de madera, por ella, descendía una lujosa alfombra de color granate que llegaba hasta la entrada. Las paredes anaranjadas, ostentaban infinidad de lienzos antiguos y trofeos de caza de bestias ya extintas.  
La vampiresa miró a su alrededor, no pudo evitar sonreír fugazmente, pues la decoración de la sala le resultaba extremadamente similar a la de su propia casa. Su vista se posó en el piano de pared que había en el extremo derecho de la sala, sintiendo curiosidad por el instrumento, se acercó a él.

Al igual que los platos del comedor, el piano estaba impecable, no había ni rastro de suciedad, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido dentro del edificio.  
Llevando más allá su curiosidad, presionó una de las teclas, para su sorpresa emitió un sonido perfectamente afinado. Al alzar su vista y ver qué partitura había colocada en el pequeño atril, frunció el ceño, algo o alguien había dejado tan sólo la última página.

Bonnibel por su parte, al ver que su amiga se tomaba tanto tiempo para admirar un simple piano se acercó por detrás. “¿Conoces la canción?” Inquirió.

“No estoy segura. Es la última página, y no me suena el título.” Sutilmente, la princesa la empujó a un lado, para poder sentarse en la banqueta que había frente al piano.

“A ver…” Entrelazó sus manos y las estiró. “Hace tiempo que no toco pero vaya, no creo que sea muy difícil.” Soltó una risita.

Al empezar a tocar, la melodía, a pesar de estar incompleta, se abrió paso entre los recuerdos más profundos de la vampiresa. Temiendo perderse en aquél triste lugar, posó sus manos sobre los hombros de la princesa. “Es suficiente Bonnie…”

“¿Qué pasa? Apenas he tocado unos segundos.” Ignorando su pregunta, Marceline tomó la partitura, la dobló por la mitad dos veces y se la metió en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. “Si no me lo dices no puedo ayudarte, recuerda que hemos venido a buscar pistas.”

“Lo mismo digo.” Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Chicle suspiró. “Touché.” No tenía ganas de explicar el incidente de la ducha, al menos no por el momento. “Quizás el resto de la partitura esté en otro lugar de la casa, aunque…” Dejó de hablar al escuchar un extraño ruido que provenía de la cocina.

Alertadas, se dirigieron hacia allí intentando no hacer ruido. Bonnibel, que iba delante, se detuvo justo delante de la puerta de vaivén para mirar a través del cristal circular.

“Dejam…” La princesa le tapó la boca con la mano mientras hacía el gesto de silencio. Marceline frunció el ceño, ella también quería ver lo que estaba pasando al otro lado del vidrio, por lo que se destapó la boca y tiró de su mano, apartándola de la puerta unos centímetros. “Hay sitio para las dos…” Susurró.

Lo que tenía lugar al otro lado de la puerta, no era nada más que un grotesco espectáculo del que la Princesa del Espacio Bultos era la protagonista. Se encontraba de espaldas, comiendo como si le fuese la vida en ello, sin embargo, no era comida lo que comía.

“¿Estas viendo lo que yo?” Preguntó Chicle en voz baja.

“Es obvio que no…” Echó otro vistazo. “¿Acaso ves la comida invisible que se está zampando?”

“¿Qué? No, claro que no.” Contempló de nuevo la escena, realmente parecía que estaba comiendo algo, pero ahí no había nada. “No tenía idea de que fuese sonámbula…” Susurró.

“¿Y? Despertémosla.” Afirmó la vampiresa con total seguridad. Empujó la puerta lentamente y se asomó. Al mirar al su alrededor, algo brillante pasó fugazmente frente a ella. Algo que ni siquiera su aguda vista pudo captar.

“¡Eh!” Exclamó en voz baja mientras tiraba del brazo de Marceline. “Déjala… si está dormida no molestará.”

“Pfft… ¿vamos a dejarla ahí?” Volvió su vista hacia PEB. No había dejado de comer suculentos bocados de comida imaginaria en todo ese rato. “Eres una mala persona.” Susurró dirigiéndose a Chicle. Aunque ella tenía razón, no iba a admitirlo.

“Lo que tú digas… vamos venga.” Tiró de su brazo hasta llegar de nuevo al recibidor. “Estabas haciendo fuerza ¿verdad?” Preguntó al ver lo que le había costado arrastrarla.

“¿Yo? Que va… eres tú, que eres una enclenque.” Soltó una risita, en realidad sí que había estado haciendo fuerza en la dirección contraria.

“Eso habría que verlo…” Carraspeó. “Pero dejemos eso de lado por el momento. ¿Has visto el cuadro que mencionaba en el diario? Está en el comedor.”

“Sí.” Respondió de forma seria.

“¿Y? ¿Has descubierto algo?” La observó detenidamente, le estaba ocultando algo. “Escúpelo, conozco esa cara.”

La reina suspiró y se frotó la frente. “Sí bueno… uhm, ¿a qué cara te refieres?” Intentó desviar el tema, pero la mirada de desaprobación de Chicle la disuadió. “Está bien, el cazador del cuadro, sé quien es. Y…” No estaba segura de si continuar la frase.

“¿Y? Continua.” Por algún motivo Marceline estaba vacilando más de lo normal. Sabía que el asunto era privado para ella, pero hasta el momento no había tenido problema en contarle las cosas, aunque últimamente tenía la sensación de que era al revés.

“Y... pues eso. No hay más.” Se cruzó de brazos.

“Entonces, ¿quién es?” Inquirió, quería llegar al fondo del asunto.

“No estoy segura. Deja de interrogarme… sólo te falta apuntarme con la linterna a la cara otra vez.” Puso mala cara. “Además, tú todavía no has soltado prenda, así que ya sabes.”

“¿Otra vez con eso?” Se dio media vuelta y empezó a subir las escaleras. “Un momento… la barandilla de las escaleras debería estar rota. Recuerdo perfectamente cuando Lady arrojó a Finn y a Jake y la rompieron. Es más…” Miró a su alrededor, la casa estaba en perfecto estado, no había rastro de ningún desperfecto. Intrigada, rebuscó en su mochila, de ella sacó un aparato similar a un contador Geiger y empezó a escanear la barandilla. “Hmmm… algo no va bien.”

“¿Qué es ese cacharro?” Preguntó mientras se acercaba levitando para verlo más de cerca.

“Es un detector de energía residual, como radioactividad o magia.” Explicó. “Hmm…” Apagó el aparato y lo metió de nuevo en la mochila. “Creo que deberíamos darnos prisa.”

La vampiresa la miró extrañada. “¿Por qué? Aún queda un buen rato para la fiesta.”

“Creo que la habilidad de tu madre para conservar objetos, va más allá de mi comprensión. No sólo impide que se deterioren, si no que cualquier modificación que se le haga, por muy pequeña que sea, será en vano, pues volverá a su estado original…” Al ver la cara de su amiga intentó simplificar. “Imagina que tocas una cuerda de tu bajo, cuando lo haces, empieza a vibrar, ese es su estado alterado. Pero si no la vuelves a tocar, con el tiempo deja de vibrar y vuelve a quedarse quieta. Ese es su estado original. ¿Entiendes?”

Por extraño que pareciese, había entendido su explicación simplificada “Uhm… vale. Entonces, si cambias los muebles de sitio o pintas la casa, ¿con el tiempo volvería a como está ahora?”

“Hay una gran probabilidad de que sea así.” Pasó su mano por la barandilla.

“Podríamos hacer un experimento…” Propuso Marceline.

Bonnibel, incrédula dudó por unos instantes. “¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con la cabezahueca de Marceline?”

“¡Hey!” Le dio un pequeño empujón y se rió. “Mira… tengo una idea.” Se dirigió levitando hacia el primer escalón. Observó el búho tallado que guardaba el extremo de la barandilla y se frotó la barbilla. Como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, arrancó de cuajo la estatua de madera y la dejó sobre el sofá rinconero.

La princesa entrecerró los ojos. “Como no… fuerza bruta, era de esperar viniendo de ti.”

“Venga ya, al fin y al cabo de eso se trata la ciencia ¿no?” Sonrió y levitó hasta su lado. “De tomar muestras o… cosas prestadas sin permiso y hacer experimentos con ellas. ¿O me equivoco?” Le estaba lanzando una indirecta.

“No sé de que me hablas. Creo que tienes una visión muy equivocada sobre la ciencia. Pero da igual, no tengo ganas de discutir. Vamos anda.” Dijo mientras subía hacia el segundo piso. _Me pregunto si sospechará algo…_

Cuando la princesa le dio la espalda sonrió con superioridad. La indirecta había tenido el efecto deseado. “¿Nos separamos?” Inquirió mientras la seguía.

“Sé realista Marceline, si fueses sola no encontrarías ni tu propia sombra.” Afirmó con tono de superioridad. “Además… creo que te debo una explicación.”

“Eso sí que es raro, ¿quién eres tú y que has hecho con la princesita repipi?” Rio entre dientes, le resultaba extraño que accediese tan pronto a explicarle el incidente de la ducha.

“Por suerte, sigo siendo yo.” Respondió con total seriedad. Ante el silencio de la vampiresa, se decantó por abrir la puerta que daba a la librería. “Luces…”

Marceline volvió a usar sus poderes para encender las velas de la habitación, la cual al iluminarse, dejó ver varias estanterías repletas de polvorientos libros. Entre todo aquello, destacaba un pequeño escritorio lleno de papeles. “Pero… espera un segundo. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que sigues siendo tú?”

“Posesión.” Empezó a examinar los papeles que había sobre el escritorio. “Por eso salí en busca de la tiara, me daba igual acatarrarme con tal de evitarla.”

“Qué tontería, ¿Quién querría poseerte a ti? Si eres una aburrida…” Bromeó.

“Esto es serio, la última vez que alguien lo consiguió acabé muriendo.” Se quedó pensativa, no quería volver a bailar con la muerte.

“Ah…” Durante un instante no supo que responder, no estuvo presente cuando sucedió, pero al pensar en ello, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por bromear con el tema. “Bueno, estar muerta no está tan mal, si no mírame a mí.”

“Marceline, tú no estás muerta. Y aunque así lo fuese, nunca querría ser como tú.” La molestia por la falta de seriedad de su amiga, se noto en todas y cada una de las palabras.

“¿Qué tiene de malo ser yo? Ni que fuese lo ideal ser alguien como tú.” Le replicó de malas.

“¿Que qué tiene de malo? Sólo hay que verte. No tienes ningún tipo de orden en tu vida, eres un completo desastre, eres egoísta, orgullosa, maleducada… ¿quieres que siga?” Suspiró, estaba empezando a perder la compostura.

“Oh claro, entonces sería mejor ser una engreída, borde, repipi, aburrida. Parece que tengas un palo metido por el culo de tan estricta que eres con todo.” Se cruzó de brazos. “Encima eres una cerrada de mente que tiende al sabelotodismo. Dudo mucho que alguien como tú tenga un corazón ahí dentro.”

“Pero qué… ¿sabelotodismo? ¡Eso ni siquiera existe!” Exclamó cerrando los puños. Si quería calmarse debía perderla de vista, al menos por unos instantes. La puerta a la habitación contigua estaba tras ella, así que no dudó en empujarla de malas para abrirse paso.

Marceline se quedó en la librería inmóvil, daba igual el momento y el lugar, Chicle siempre la acababa sacando de quicio, pero por desgracia, si alguien podía descubrir pistas era ella. _No sé por qué se toma tan mal eso de morir, no es para tanto…_ Miró a su alrededor, no había nada que le resultase familiar, por lo que se decantó en apoyarse silenciosamente en el marco de la puerta, para observar lo que hacía la princesa.

Como no quería tratar con su amiga, Bonnibel optó por iluminar la habitación con su linterna.  
Lo más destacable de la sala, eran los dos grandes cuadros en los que había cuervos pintados. Daba igual hacia donde te movieses, siempre daba la sensación de que estaban siguiéndote con la mirada. Por extraño que pareciese, había otro piano de pared, era de color negro, significativamente más moderno que el del recibidor.

Al enfocar al atril del instrumento, pudo ver que había varias partituras en él. _Moonlight Sonata, de Beethoven, Nocturno Nº 2 en Mi bemol, de Frédéric Chopin, Lacrimosa, de Mozart. Vaya, tenía buen gusto._ Al acercarse para verlas mejor, algo llamó su atención, la mayoría de las hojas tenían anotaciones escritas a mano, la letra era similar a la del diario.  
Fue colocando las hojas encima del piano, había tantas que empezaba a pensar que no encontraría las que estaba buscando. Pero al final, entre todas aquellas viejas partituras, aparecieron las dos páginas que completaban la canción. Acercó las hojas a la luz de la linterna y las observó detenidamente. _Hmm… se titula igual que la de abajo. I Was Lost Without You, de Sam Hulick, que raro, no me suena el compositor._ Le dio la vuelta a la hoja en busca de alguna nota, pero no había nada.

_Todas estas partituras son realmente antiguas, sin duda son de mucho antes de la Guerra del Gran Champiñón. ¿Qué edad tendría? Seguro que debió de tener miles de años para aprender de todo, que envidia._

Mientras leía la partitura, intentó hacerse a la idea de cómo sonaría la melodía. _Ahora entiendo de quién sacó la afición por la música._ Alzó su vista y observó el lienzo que había sobre el piano. _Si Marceline supiese aprovechar el tiempo, posiblemente podría dominar el mundo en dos días. Oh Blios… creo que es mejor que siga siendo un desastre..._ No pudo evitar reírse entre dientes ante la idea.

La reina, que había estado observando cada movimiento de la princesa, se acercó levitando a ella. “¿Qué es tan gracioso?” Preguntó con curiosidad.

“No hagas… En fin, qué más da que te lo diga, lo seguirás haciendo.” Le resultaba bastante molesto que Marceline siempre apareciese de la nada sin avisar. Cuando esta intentó coger las partituras que estaba sosteniendo, las apartó de su alcance escondiéndolas tras su espalda. “No voy a dejar que te las agencies como la tercera página. No sin que me digas antes de qué te suena la canción.”

“Te he dicho que me sonaba y ya está.” Puso mala cara.

“En realidad no, me lo acabas de decir. ¿De qué te suena?” La única respuesta que obtuvo fue su silencio.

Marceline se quedó mirándola sin pronunciar palabra. Ante su negativa, la princesa dejó la linterna sobre el extremo izquierdo del teclado, y se sentó en la banqueta para empezar a tocar la canción. Con el principio de la melodía, toda duda se disipó. Esa era la canción que su madre tarareaba cuando la acunaba, y sabía que la única manera de que Chicle dejase de tocarla sin tener que contárselo, era incomodándola.

Lo que menos esperaba Bonnibel, era que Marceline la abrazase por detrás. Se aferró a su espalda cual lapa, provocando que dejase de tocar en seco. Lentamente, como si de dos serpientes se tratasen, la vampiresa deslizó sus manos por los brazos de la princesa hasta llegar a sus muñecas, agarrándolas con delicadeza y apartándolas de las teclas del piano.

Se quedó rígida, Marceline no solía tener nunca muestras de cariño ni delicadeza, por lo que aquello la había pillado totalmente por sorpresa. “Marcy… ¿se puede saber qué haces?” Su amiga, que había conseguido su propósito, se apartó de ella cogiendo las partituras, seguidamente sacó la tercera hoja de su bolsillo y la juntó con las otras dos. Al verlo, la princesa carraspeó. “¿Vas a guardar silencio de nuevo?” Cuando la miró a la cara, se asustó levantándose de golpe de la banqueta, no por ella, si no por lo que había tras ella.

La vampiresa se extrañó por la repentina reacción de Chicle. “¿A qué ha venido eso? Ni que hubieses visto un fantasma.” Dijo con tono jocoso.

“¡Está ahí! ¿No lo ves?” Exclamó señalando tras ella.

“Esa broma es muy vieja Bonnie.” Apenas hubo acabado la frase, la princesa la cogió por los hombros y le dio media vuelta para que pudiese ver al fantasma.

Frente a ellas, una difuminada figura de una mujer de larga cabellera. Estaba allí inmóvil, atravesándolas con la mirada con sus brillantes ojos rojos. Daba la impresión de que su pelo estaba compuesto por una neblina humeante, pues éste se deslizaba y adhería delicadamente a todo lo que la rodeaba.

“¿Hola?” Preguntó Marceline como si nada. Trataba con fantasmas casi todos los días, incluso algunos de sus amigos lo eran, aunque esta vez, el espectro no parecía tener ganas de ser amigable.

“Espera…” Susurró la princesa. “Creo que no nos está mirando, diría que ni siquiera sabe que estamos aquí…” Se hizo a un lado y arrastró a su amiga junto a ella. “Ves… está mirando el piano, creo… creo que al tocarlo hemos provocado que apareciese.”

“¿Hemos? Pero si has sido tú…” Le reprochó en voz baja.

Sin prisa pero sin pausa, la fantasmagórica figura avanzó hacia el piano y una vez frente a él, posó su mirada en el atril vacío. Tras unos instantes contemplándolo, clavó su mirada en ellas y alargó la mano.

“Creo que quiere que se las entregues.” Afirmó Chicle.

“Ni hablar. No voy a dárselas.” Frunció el ceño y miró fijamente a la mujer.

Ante la respuesta, la doncella espectral entró en cólera. Su humeante cabellera, se extendió hasta ocupar la mitad de la habitación. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pasó de tener un rostro angelical a convertirse en un horrible y gigantesco monstruo; por algún extraño motivo, su piel parecía estar derritiéndose lentamente.

Su amenazante transformación no achantó a la vampiresa, que posicionó a la princesa tras ella como gesto protector. El espíritu iracundo, no dudó en abalanzarse sobre ellas para recuperar lo que supuestamente le habían arrebatado.

Sin poder hacer nada más que huir, Marceline cogió a Bonnibel por el asa de la mochila y voló rápidamente escaleras arriba, las cuales daban al observatorio de la mansión. La sala circular estaba completamente acristalada, la cúpula giratoria, constaba de una rendija para que el gigantesco telescopio pudiese moverse sin romper los cristales que lo rodeaban.

Temiendo perder las partituras, se detuvo unos segundos para meterlas dentro de la mochila. “¡¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?!” Exclamó Chicle. “Haz algo, ¿no puedes ahuyentarla haciendo cosas de vampiros o algo?”

“No… los vampiros no podemos ganar a los fantasmas. Es complicado.” Tras cerrar y asegurar de nuevo la mochila, miró a su alrededor en busca de una salida.

“Podrías haberme cogido mejor, casi me destrozas el brazo tirando de mi mochila de esa manera.” Refunfuño mientras se frotaba el hombro izquierdo. “¡Maldición ahí está de nuevo!” Exclamó señalando al enfurecido espectro.

Marceline bufó intentando disuadir al espíritu, pero fracasó. No tuvo otra que coger en brazos a Bonnibel y salir huyendo por el único hueco que había, el cual estaba en lo más alto de la cúpula de cristal. Una vez fuera y estando varios metros por encima de la mansión, se detuvo y miró atrás, no parecía que el espectro las siguiese.

“Joder…” Dijo entre jadeos. “Tengo hambre.”

“¡¿Cómo puedes pensar ahora en comida?!” Espetó. No pudo evitar mirar hacia abajo, la mansión estaba al borde de unos afilados acantilados, que daban al Mar de la Muerte Segura.

“No me rayes… bastante he hecho ya hoy.” Suspiró, estaba realmente cansada. “Además, no es que peses poco precisamente.” Añadió con tono jocoso.

“¿Qué? Pero si peso menos que tú…” Se dio cuenta de que había picado e intentó rectificar. “¡No es momento para bromas!” Volvió a mirar hacia abajo. “Mierda… hay que volver a por PEB. ¡No podemos dejarla ahí abajo!”

“Oh… cierto.” Empezó a descender para entrar por la puerta principal. “Y tú pesas más, cuando quieras hacemos la prueba.” Dijo justo antes de dejarla en el suelo.

“Rápido, vamos. No hay tiempo que perder.” Afirmó mientras corría hacia la cocina.

Al llegar allí, pudieron contemplar la escena más grotesca que menos se esperaban encontrar. La Princesa del Espacio Bultos, había pasado de no comer nada a comerse a si misma, en concreto su propia mano. La saboreaba y masticaba como si de un autentico manjar se tratase.  
Horrorizada, Bonnibel intentó despertarla, pero fue en vano. La gema mágica de su frente estaba apagada, lo que sólo podía significar una cosa.

“Mierda Marcy, creo que la ha poseído.” Intentó sujetar las manos de su abultada amiga, pero eso sólo provocó que esta se volviese agresiva. “Ugh… ¡ayúdame!”

“Hmm… quizá funcione igual que los trastos viejos.” Probando suerte, golpeó con la palma de su mano la frente de PEB. Sorprendentemente funcionó, la gema se activó de nuevo, cobrando su color amarillo habitual. “¡Ja! Lo sabía…” Soltó una carcajada.

Al despertar, la princesa presa del dolor empezó a gritar, tenía las manos destrozadas y cubiertas de sangre. “Tranquila… PEB, te curaré enseguida, pero debes dejar de gritar…” Intentó calmarla, seguidamente sacó de su mochila un spray anestésico y lo aplicó sobre las heridas de su amiga. “No te las toques, vamos, te llevaremos al hospital.”

Por desgracia, las voces atrajeron de nuevo al fantasma, sin embargo esta vez no parecía estar furioso, si no todo lo contrario. “Sácala de aquí, yo me encargo del fantasma.” Afirmó, seguidamente se sacó un silbato del bolsillo de su cazadora blanca y se lo entregó a Marceline. “Úsalo una vez fuera, sopla tres veces seguidas y espera a que Mañana llegue.”

“Estás loca, no voy a…” Fue interrumpida.

“¡Haz lo que te digo!” Exclamó. “Yo me encargo de ella.” Dijo mientas sacaba su cañón de energía portátil de la mochila. “¡Vas a enterarte de lo que es bueno!” Gritó.

Haciendo caso a regañadientes, la vampiresa salió a toda prisa del edificio con PEB en brazos y llamó al gran halcón con el silbato, soplando tres veces tal y como le había indicado.

“No me… no me dejes sola.” Dijo entre sollozos. “¡¿Cómo bultos ha pasado esto?!” Gritó. “Estoy súper buena… pero esto… esto…” Siguió llorando desconsoladamente.

Dentro de la mansión, la atmosfera empezaba a hacerse realmente pesada, Bonnibel sostenía el arma con pulso firme, no obstante el fantasma no parecía inmutarse de la amenaza que ésta representaba.

“¿Quién eres?” Preguntó seriamente, pero no obtuvo respuesta. “¿Te llamas Hera? ¿Conoces a Marceline?” Insistió, pero sólo obtuvo silencio.

“Lo siento…” Susurró el espectro.

“¿Qué es lo que sientes?” Empezaba a faltarle el aire.

“Yo no quería….” Hizo una breve pausa. “…Lo siento…” Conforme el tiempo pasaba, la atmosfera se volvía más y más pesada, era como estar bajo toneladas de agua.

Bonnibel empezó a toser, le estaba costando respirar. “Maldita sea…” Se apoyó sobre la robusta mesa ensangrentada con una mano, mientras con la otra intentaba seguir sosteniendo el cañón.

“Nunca quise… robártelo…” Avanzó y se posicionó al otro lado de la mesa, justo frente a la princesa. “No tuve opción…”

“Robarme… ¿a mí?” Dejó caer el arma. “Quien… eres.” Dijo entre jadeos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la doncella espectral paso de estar en frente a estar prácticamente encima de ella. Bonnibel ya no podía respirar, pues el largo cabello de la mujer la estaba engullendo casi por completo, era como estar hundiéndose en el oscuro océano sin posibilidad de salir a flote.

Fuera de la mansión, la vampiresa esperaba impaciente la llegada de Mañana. Los sollozos y quejas de la Princesa del Espacio Bultos estaban empezando a enervarla, pero en el fondo sabía que no podía dejarla sola, pues si no la hubiese dejado caer, no hubiese perdido el conocimiento y por lo tanto no la hubiesen poseído en sueños. Pero mientras le daba vueltas al asunto, llego a la conclusión definitiva. _Ella… todo ha sido culpa suya. Siempre es culpa suya._ Pensó.

Tardando más de lo esperado, Mañana finalmente apareció, levantando una gran polvareda al aterrizar. En su gran pico, portaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios, por lo visto, usar el silbato tres veces servía para que el ave trajese algún tipo de ayuda médica.

Aliviada, la vampiresa le indicó que se quedase vigilando a PEB mientras iba en busca de Chicle.  
Al llegar a la cocina, la encontró sumergida en la humeante cabellera de la doncella espectral. “ **¡Bonnie!** ” Sin pensarlo, Marceline recogió el cañón del suelo y sin saber muy bien si funcionaría disparó.

Cuando el humo y el polvo se hubieron disipado, se pudo ver el gran boquete que había hecho la bola de energía en la pared, así como la sala repleta de escombros.  
Marceline se levantó del suelo y fue junto a la princesa, que estaba tendida en el suelo completamente inmóvil. Tras quitarle varios escombros de encima, intentó despertarla pero fue en vano, ya no respiraba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considero que la canción I was lost without you (Sam Hulick), que forma parte de la BSO del Mass Effect 3, era perfecta, tanto por el título como por la melodía.


	11. Monstruo - Parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí está la segunda parte. No lloréis mucho ;)!

_“En ese mismo instante, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Por desgracia, ya era demasiado tarde.”_

 

Debía sacarla de allí cuanto antes, cargó con ella a hombros, seguidamente, dándose toda la prisa que pudo, cogió la mochila junto con el cañón y salió como buenamente pudo de la casa.  
Una vez fuera, dejó caer de golpe la mochila, para así poder tender cuidadosamente sobre el suelo a Bonnibel. Se arrodilló a su lado sin saber exactamente lo que debía hacer, arrugó la nariz, pues de las heridas de la princesa emanaba ese nauseabundo olor que tanto le molestaba. “Mierda…” Miró a PEB en busca de una respuesta.

“Oh Biios mío… ¡Chicle! ¿Está muerta? He oído una mega explosión.” Su habla era más calmada, los anestésicos locales le habían hecho efecto.

Mañana, que notó que la princesa estaba demasiado quieta, graznó mostrando su inquietud. Al no obtener respuesta de su dueña, la empujó con el pico, pero tampoco tuvo éxito.

“A ver… no sé, ¿qué hago? Puedo convertirla, aún no es tarde, sólo han pasado un par de minutos, creo…” Dijo la vampiresa con aparente nerviosismo.

“¡PERO QUE DICES! ¡COMO VAS A CONVERTIRLA!” Espetó la abultada princesa. “¡Tienes que hacerle el boca a boca o algo! Oh Blios mío, se muere… ¡se muere!” Se acercó a trompicones. “Argh… quita, ¡lo haré yo!” Exclamó intentando empujar a Marceline.

“No, esto… yo lo hago, tú apenas puedes tenerte en pie.” Frunció el ceño y posó su mirada en la Princesa Chicle. Inesperadamente, el gran halcón arrojó el botiquín junto a la vampiresa, empezó a emitir graznidos cortos mientras empujaba con el pico el pequeño maletín, parecía estar indicándole que lo abriera.  
Confusa, lo abrió rápidamente, encontrando entre otras cosas un panfleto en el que explicaba como realizar la reanimación cardiorrespiratoria. “Huh…” Después de leerlo rápidamente, ejecutó la maniobra tal y como indicaba en el papel. Tras dos intentos fallidos, Marceline empezó a dudar de nuevo. “Esto no funciona, aún hay tiempo para…”

“¡ES PORQUE LO HACES MAL!” Interrumpió. “Aparta tus bultos. ¡Lo haré yo!” Antes de que pudiese impedírselo, la Princesa del Espacio Bultos, insufló una gran cantidad de aire en la boca de Chicle.  
Por algún motivo, su brusquedad surgió efecto. Pues Bonnibel empezó a toser con fuerza a la par que recuperaba la consciencia.

Intentó incorporarse aferrándose a Marceline, quien la ayudó sujetándola entre sus brazos. “Que…” Tragó saliva. “Cuánto… ¿cuánto he estado fuera?” Dijo con un hilo de voz.

“¡OH BLIOS MÍO ESTÁS VIVA!” Exclamó la abultada princesa. “Ves, te dije que lo hacías súper mal. O sea, no llego a hacerlo yo y la conviertes en un zombie mega repugnante.” Dijo dirigiéndose a la vampiresa con aires de superioridad.

“¿Cómo?” Preguntó entre jadeos al ver como Marceline asesinaba a PEB con la mirada. “Ah…” Soltó un quejido, la explosión la había vapuleado de lo lindo y le dolía todo el cuerpo. “Me duele todo…” Estiró el brazo para acercar la mochila, de ella sacó un mini escáner de rayos-x, que utilizó para escanear su propio torso en busca de heridas internas. “No me miréis así… toda precaución es poca…” Dijo ante las miradas de incredulidad de sus amigas. Por suerte, no había sufrido ningún daño interno.

Al ver como la vampiresa arrugaba la nariz, se dio cuenta de que tenía varias heridas en la pierna izquierda. Rebuscó en el botiquín hasta que encontró un spray fijador, el cual aplicó por todo el gemelo izquierdo, creando una capa impermeable provisional, para que las heridas dejasen de sangrar. No es que le molestasen, pues eran pequeñas y de poca profundidad, pero recordó lo mucho que repelía el olor de su sangre a Marceline. “Sé que te molesta.” Dijo mientras guardaba el spray en el botiquín.

La vampiresa carraspeó y se puso en pie. Estaba asombrada por lo que acababa de oír, así como de la falta de respuesta ante el comentario de la conversión. “Deberíamos irnos… a la de ya.” Tendió su mano a la princesa para que pudiese levantarse.

“Necesito que sujetes a PEB en el viaje de vuelta.” Afirmó ejerciendo el papel de médico.

Puso mala cara, no le apetecía absolutamente nada tener que aguantarla, mucho menos después de sus últimos comentarios. No obstante quería salir de allí cuanto antes. “¿Y tú qué?” Preguntó la vampiresa con aparente preocupación.

“Estoy bien… además, sé que Mañana no me va a dejar caer.” Sonrió vagamente.

Marceline le devolvió la sonrisa, en cierto modo le alegraba ver que tenía ánimos para bromear. Sin perder un segundo más, ayudó a subir a las dos princesas a lomos del halcón y una vez ella se hubo subido también, emprendieron el viaje de vuelta, que gracias a Mañana, resultó mucho más corto que el de ida.

 

Llegaron justo a tiempo para la celebración, quedaba media hora para que la fiesta diese comienzo, y la anfitriona ya estaba tratando las horribles heridas de la Princesa del Espacio Bultos.

“¿Cómo se supone que voy a comer?” Preguntó la angustiada princesa.

“Tranquilízate, tus heridas parecen realmente horribles, pero la mayoría son superficiales.” Dijo mientras le aplicaba el vendaje. “Mientras no hagas movimientos bruscos todo irá bien. Y por cierto… nada de alcohol.”

“¿Pero por qué?” Puso mala cara. “Es injusto, va a haber sidra de la buena… ¡¡sidra!!” Exclamó alzando los brazos.

“¡Estate quieta!” Suspiró. “Tú eliges, o dolor o alcohol, no puedes tomar calmantes con alcohol, podrías morirte.” Las severas palabras parecieron hacerle mella.

“Esta bien…” Dijo intentando no llorar.

“Deberás hacerte curas durante toda la semana, con estos calmantes tienes para hoy. Mañana antes de irte de palacio te daré el resto…” Le entregó un vaso de agua con un par de pastillas. “Ah, si alguien te pregunta, diles que te quemaste sacando una pizza del horno. ¿Entendido?” No quería que el asunto de la mansión saliese a la luz.

“Menuda excusa de pacotilla… pero vale, o sea, no creas que no estoy enfadada con vosotras, pero me habéis salvado y estoy mega agradecida, pero sigo enfadada.” Dijo tras engullir los calmantes.

“Vamos… no seas así, ha sido una aventura. Además, he dicho a los cocineros que te preparen todo lo que pidas.” Sonrió. La comida era su mejor baza a la hora de mantener a PEB con el pico cerrado.

“Bueno… vale. Lo que sea.” Se levantó de la cama y empezó a levitar camino al gran salón.

“Espera PEB… Gracias por reanimarme y eso.” Todavía no entendía como ella la había podido salvar.

“De nada.” Se cruzó de brazos. “Mi aire es súper efectivo. No como el de Marceline, quería convertirte en un zombie. Gracias a Blios que estaba yo ahí… o sea, ¿te imaginas que lo hace? Hubiese sido mega horrible.”

“Ehm… sí, bueno, creo que no deberías hacer esperar a los cocineros.” Sonrió.

“Oh sí, ya huelo desde aquí la comida.” Un hilillo de baba se dejó ver por la comisura de su boca. Ansiosa por reunirse con su amada comida, salió de la enfermería a toda prisa.

Bonnibel se quedó pensativa. _Posiblemente los gases volátiles que tiene PEB en su organismo, han provocado una reacción al entrar en contacto con el poco oxígeno que quedaba en mis pulmones, haciendo que volviesen a entrar en funcionamiento… hmm, un hecho del todo interesante, tengo que investigarlo más a fondo un día de estos. Si es que consigo que se preste voluntaria._

Ahora era su turno, aunque le dolía todo el cuerpo, no iba a tomar calmantes, el día había sido largo y le apetecía disfrutar de la deliciosa sidra que preparaba Trompy.  
Utilizando unos guantes de látex nuevos, unas cuantas gasas y solución salina, limpió con sumo cuidado todas y cada una de las heridas de su pierna. Tras aplicar una fina capa de pomada antibacteriana y poner una capa de gasas, vendó la zona.  
Ya sólo le quedaba cambiarse de ropa, no quería que nadie la avasallara con preguntas al ver el vendaje.

Ya en su habitación, se miró en el espejo del tocador, no llevaba gafas, probablemente saldrían volando con onda expansiva de la explosión. Puso mala cara, ahora tendría que hacerse con otras. _Vestido o pantalones…_  
Antes de decidirse se dejó caer en su mullida cama. “Au… joder.” Incluso en medio de esa comodidad sentía dolor.

“Vaya, has dicho un taco, parece que la explosión te ha afectado más de lo que pensaba.” Rio entre dientes. Como siempre, la vampiresa había aparecido de la nada. “¿Qué tal te ha ido en la enfermería?”

Bonnibel la miró entrecerrando los ojos, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había dicho que no apareciese por sorpresa. “Podrías haberte quedado, me hubiese ido bien la ayuda…” Se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Precisamente para no tener que soportar más a PEB, nada más llegar a palacio fue directa a la cocina en busca de algo de refresco. “Toma, para que luego te quejes.” Le ofreció un vaso de té recién sacado de la nevera. “He puesto dos y media de azúcar, como a ti te mola.”

“Uhm… gracias.” La miró con incredulidad, había acertado incluso en la cantidad de azúcar. “Creo que la explosión te ha afectado a ti más que a mí, estás teniendo un gesto de amabilidad y no es normal.” Sonrió con ironía.

“Hah… bueno, morir no es algo que ocurra todos los días, el detalle es por si te da por hacer el kamikaze otra vez, así no podrás quejarte de mi falta de amabilidad.” Se sentó en la banqueta del tocador lo más cómodamente que pudo. “La verdad, no sé como puedes estar tan tranquila.” Ladeó la cabeza. Le resultaba curioso la calma con la que se tomaba lo de haber estado muerta durante cuatro minutos. “En fin, ¿puedes decirme qué pasó con el fantasma?”

Bonnibel frunció el ceño. “¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy tranquila? Todavía no sé como logró ahogarme de esa manera. Pero… debo aparentar calma, no quiero que los invitados sospechen nada.” Bajó su mirada y suspiró con aparente pesar. “Respecto al fantasma, no era quien yo creía.” Cambió de tema, no quería que Marceline notase lo mucho que le afectaba el fatídico suceso. “Y por cierto, ¿a qué se refería PEB con eso de que querías convertirme en un zombie?”

“Ah… eso.” Rió nerviosa mientras se frotaba la nuca. “Bueno… digamos que no se me dio nada bien hacerte el boca a boca.”

“Era de esperar, con lo mal que be…” Carraspeó. “Con lo mal que has… aprovechado el tiempo para aprender.” Intentó disimular.

“No disimules, se te da fatal. Y que sepas, que tú lo haces infinitamente peor, creo que ni estando sobria mejorarías.” Sonrió con superioridad.

“¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú! La gente se mata por uno de mis besos.” Se cruzó de brazos y puso mala cara.

“¿Quién ha hablado de besar? Yo hablaba de aprovechar el tiempo.” Soltó una carcajada. “Algún día me has de contar porque piensas cada dos por tres en hacer cosas feas Bonnie.”

Le lanzo su mirada de desaprobación. “Te crees muy graciosa, ¿no?”

“No es que lo crea cielo, es que lo soy.” Rió entre dientes. “En fin, ¿Quién creías que era el fantasma?” Miró su pierna vendada. “¿Qué te has echado? Huele bien.”

“Es pomada antibiótica.” Bebió un par de tragos largos del refresco de té. “Eso me recuerda que tengo que cambiarme, pero no sé si ponerme un vestido o pantalones.” Se levantó y fue cojeando hacia el armario.

“Tú sabrás, toda tu ropa es fea así que…” Se percató de que había evitado la pregunta sobre la identidad del fantasma. “Bueno, dime lo del fantasma y eso.”

“Pantalones.” Finalmente se decidió.

“¿Cómo? ¿Creías que el fantasma eran tus pantalones?” Bromeó. “No me extrañaría.”

Bonnibel rió por lo bajo. “No seas tonta.” Cogió unos vaqueros azules y una camiseta holgada de color lavanda.

“Vaya, me sorprende que tengas ropa que no sea de color rosa.” Dijo con retintín.

“Al menos no visto como tú.” Le devolvió la puya. “Ahora vengo, voy a cambiarme y a alisarme el pelo.”

“¿Por qué? Te queda muy bien al natural.” Estaba siendo sincera.

“Ya claro, sólo lo dices porque sabes que me queda mal.” Dijo de malas.

Marceline se levantó y la siguió hasta el baño. “Hey, que lo digo de verdad. No mola nada cuando llevas el pelo tipo tabla, te queda mejor así, ondulado y algo revuelto.” Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

“Esta bien… pero sólo por esta noche. Ahora largo.” Le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Aprovechando que la había dejado sola, se dirigió al escritorio donde la mochila se encontraba. Aún estaba sucia y cubierta de polvo, la abrió y sacó la partitura. “¡Hey Bonnibel! ¿Dónde has guardado el diario?” Preguntó.

“En el cajón cerrado con llave, está protegido por un sistema antirrobo, si intentas abrirlo te quemarás la mano, ahora en salir te lo abro.” Dijo desde el baño.

La vampiresa escudriñó la zona en busca de la llave, la cual encontró tras la fotografía enmarcada en la que princesa sostenía un oso de peluche. Como había hecho horas antes, se quedó mirándola, le resultaba extraño no recordar exactamente cuando le hizo esa foto, puesto que todos las memorias relacionadas con Hambo, su oso, las conservaba con perfecta nitidez, sin embargo esa en concreto estaba borrosa.

Dejando a un lado ese misterio, abrió el cajón y depositó en él la partitura. Sintiendo curiosidad, empezó a ojear el resto de cosas que había dentro. Cogió un bloc de notas, en concreto, era en el que Chicle tenía apuntada toda la información que había reunido sobre el paradero de Hambo.

Pero justo cuando se dispuso a abrirlo, Bonnibel salió del baño. Al verla con esa libreta en sus manos, pensó lo peor. “¡Hey! ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para cotillear mis cosas?” Se apresuró en quitarle el bloc de notas de las manos. “Si está cerrado con llave es por algo.” Dijo a modo de reprimenda.

“Sólo quería dejar las cosas en un sitio… seguro. Pero vaya, que cualquiera puede abrir ese cajón, más que nada porque tienes la llave por ahí tirada.” Le arrebató la libreta de las manos. “Seguro que aquí tienes escritos los nombres de los tipos que te molan.” Era una broma de doble filo, se refería tanto a Tipo, su colega, como a los tipos como grupo generalizado de individuos.

“No sé porque me da que dices eso con doble sentido. Pero te equivocas.” Volvió a coger la libreta y la metió en el cajón. “La llave…” Alzó la mano para que su amiga se la devolviese.

“Qué mal humor. Anda toma, total, da igual donde la escondas, la voy a encontrar de todas formas.” Tenía bien claro que iba a volver más tarde a acabar de curiosear.

“Oh, no lo creo.” Una vez hubo cerrado el cajón, se metió la llave en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

“A veces pareces un poco corta Bonnie, eso no me va a impedir que la coja.” Sonrió maliciosamente. “Ahora dime lo del fantasma. ¿Quién creías que era?”

La cara de la princesa cambió por completo, tenía la certeza de que se iba a tomar realmente mal lo que estaba apunto de decir. “Sí, sí. Lo cierto es que…” Frunció el ceño. “Pensaba que se trataba de tu madre.”

Marceline guardó silencio durante unos instantes. “¿Qué te hace pensar eso?” Estaba totalmente seria.

“La probabilidad estaba ahí Marcy, había habitado esa casa, había cosas suyas en ella todavía.” Hizo una pausa, pero su amiga no respondió al comentario. “Además, ha pasado mucho tiempo y por lo que pone en el diario, quizás esté muerta. Deberías hacerte a la idea.”

“Eres increíble. ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?” Bufó y se alejó levitando.

“Hay indicios, y la probabilidad está ahí. Eso es un hecho innegable.” Dijo mientras seguía sus pasos.

“¡¿Pero tú te estás oyendo?!” Exclamó. “Primero te presentas de madrugada en mi casa con el diario después de meses sin hablarme, luego me insistes en buscarla y ahora… ¿me dices que está muerta?”

“¡Marceline! Yo no he dicho que lo esté, simplemente te he dicho que teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que ha pasado y el final del diario, hay una posibilidad. Cuanto antes te hagas a la idea mejor.” Su lógica era aplastante, aunque su forma de demostrar que tenía razón no era para nada la adecuada.

“Yo flipo contigo… ¡me importan un carajo las probabilidades! O lo que quiera que sea…” Cerró los puños. “Eres una insensible de mierda.” Musitó.

“¿Insensible?” Se puso frente a ella, para poder mirarla a la cara, su expresión era la misma que la del día en que la obligó a leer la última página del diario. No pudo evitar sentirse mal, pero si rectificaba ahora a la larga sería peor. “Mira…” Puso la mano sobre su hombro. “Lo estoy diciendo por tu bien, si no lo aceptas ahora luego será peor…”

“Quita, no me toques…” Se apartó unos centímetros y respiró hondo para intentar calmarse. “¿Por mi bien? A ti sólo te importa demostrar que tienes razón, lo demás y los demás te dan igual.”

“Sabes perfectamente que eso no es verdad.” Sabía que ella estaba a la defensiva y que soltaría cualquier cosa con tal de hacer daño.

“Dame la maldita llave, voy a llevarme el diario.” Dijo de malas.

“No… el diario es mío. Si te lo llevas sin mi permiso te acusaré de robo.” No dudó en tomar medidas drásticas para intentar que Marceline entrase en razón.

“ **¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Pero tú de que vas?!** ” Sus ojos se tornaron de un brillante rojo, estaba realmente furiosa. Rápidamente intentó abrir el cajón del escritorio por la fuerza, pero desistió al quemarse la mano con el sistema antirrobo. “Maldita sea…” Siseó a causa del dolor.

“Lo siento… pero si intentas salir de aquí con el diario los Guardianes de la ciudad te atacarán sin piedad.” Se cruzó de brazos. “No me dejas otra opción Marcy, estás demasiado alterada, no quiero que cometas alguna estupidez como la de ahora.”

Contempló la palma de su mano con gesto amargo. “Ahora mismo no me parecería nada estúpido matarte.” Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

“Maldita sea, ¿Por qué no puedes intentarlo al menos? No todo es blanco o negro.” Intentó hacerla entrar en razón, pero no tuvo éxito.

“¡No me confundas contigo! ¡Eres tú la que tratas de imponer siempre tu forma de pensar!” Exclamó. “Dame el maldito diario antes de que te destroce…” Su amenaza parecía ir en serio.

“No.” Por mucho que ella intentase intimidarla debía mantenerse firme.

La reina siseó furiosa ante su negativa. “Y me llaman a mi monstruo…” Murmuró.

Fue incapaz de responderle, le habían dicho muchas palabras ofensivas y malsonantes a lo largo de su vida, pero esa palabra, monstruo, fue la única que logró dejarla fuera de combate. Tan sólo pudo observar en silencio como su amiga, si es que podía seguir llamándola así, atravesaba el gran ventanal y desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche. En ese mismo instante, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Por desgracia, ya era demasiado tarde.


	12. Pánico en la Fiesta de Pijamas

_"Posó su mirada en el delicado cuello de la joven, ahora la tenía a su merced."_

El evento estaba marchando según lo previsto, la alegría se podía palpar en el ambiente, no obstante, para nuestra joven princesa estaba siendo un calvario. Los acontecimientos de ese largo día le estaban pasando factura, su aventura en la Ciudad de los Magos, la conversación con Bruja del Jardín de los Prados, su mortal enfrentamiento con aquella doncella espectral, y por si fuese poco, todavía le daba vueltas a la acalorada discusión que había tenido unas horas antes con la Reina de los Vampiros.

En ese momento, estaba rodeada por algunas de las princesas que habían asistido al evento, entre ellas la Princesa del Espacio Bultos, quien explicaba con todo detalle cómo se había quemado las manos sacando una pizza del horno.

Miró a su alrededor disimuladamente, se sentía observada. Conocía bien a Marceline y tenía la certeza de que estaba al acecho, esperando el momento perfecto para recuperar todas sus cosas. Siendo precavida, había movido todos los objetos a un lugar seguro, si la vampiresa quería llegar hasta ellos, tendría que vérselas con ella.

Aprovechando que no estaba tomando parte en la conversación de las demás princesas, fue a servirse otro vaso de sidra. Hecha con las mejores manzanas del reino, la sidra que Trompy elaboraba en su humilde morada, era una de las bebidas más deliciosas de todo Ooo.

Mientras vertía el espumoso y dorado liquido en el vaso, se percató de algo extraño, alguien estaba agenciándose descaradamente todo tipo de comida de color rojo. Rápidamente dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó por detrás. "¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Jake?" Sabía de sobra la respuesta, pero prefirió asegurarse.

Sobresaltado por el abordaje de Chicle trató de inventarse rápidamente una excusa. "Eh… ¡princesa! Nada, es que a Lady y a los demás les ha entrado la gusa… y yo tengo mejor olfato que ellos para la comida." Rió nervioso.

"Aha… ¿Y dónde están los demás?" Inquirió, estaba segura de que Marceline estaba con ellos.

"Pues… fuera… y… ¿quieres que avise a Lady? ¡Ahora le digo que entre!" Sin darle a la princesa oportunidad de responder, salió corriendo rápidamente, perdiéndose entre el gentío del gran salón.

Intentó no perderlo de vista mientras se alejaba, sin pensárselo dos veces, empezó a seguirle desde una distancia prudencial, conocía cada centímetro del palacio, por lo que era imposible que Jake se escapase. Tras un par de minutos persiguiéndole, llegó a la salida que daba al jardín real. Todo lo silenciosamente que pudo, empujó lentamente una de las puertas, dejando una rendija por la que escuchar y ver lo que estaba sucediendo fuera.

Unos metros más allá, se encontraban Finn, la Princesa Llama, Lady Arcoiris y Jake. Cuando este último llegó a donde estaban sus amigos, la Reina de los Vampiros se reveló, tomando varias piezas de fruta roja de las manos de su colega canino. Bonnibel entrecerró los ojos al contemplar la escena, había dado en el clavo,  **ella**  estaba aquí. Aparentemente estaba más calmada que horas antes, posiblemente por el hecho de poder saciar su apetito. Eso era buena señal, pues con el estómago lleno sería más fácil razonar con ella.

"¿Te ha seguido alguien?" Preguntó Marceline mientras absorbía el rojo de un gran fresón.

"Claro que no, ¡soy el rey del despiste chavala!" Alardeó.

"Seguro que se llevan una sorpresa flipante cuando te vean aparecer." Dijo Finn con gran entusiasmo. "¿Dónde has dejado el bajo? ¿Fuiste a buscarlo antes no?" Aparentemente, la vampiresa había engañado a sus amigos, haciéndoles creer que no podía mostrarse aún por tener que actuar más tarde en la fiesta.

"Oh… sí, el bajo. Está… escondido, cuando vaya a actuar ya iré a por él." En realidad no tenía ni idea de si su instrumento preferido seguía o no en la habitación de Bonnibel, pero tenía intención de averiguarlo pronto.

"¿Y si vamos dentro?" Preguntó la Princesa Llama. "Se supone que hemos venido a una fiesta."

"Es verdad, además Chicle se debe de estar preguntando dónde estamos." Añadió Lady Arcoiris.

"¡Lady! Ahora que lo recuerdo… le dije a Chicle que irías dentro a hablar con ella para…" Se quedó en blanco.

"Jake… ¿qué te tengo dicho? No deberías hablar en mi nombre, siempre igual… en fin, voy a la fiesta. ¿Te vienes princesa?" Lady ya se estaba oliendo algo raro, le resultaba extraño que Bonnibel no hubiese salido a buscarles.

"Sí, vamos, que está empezando a hacer frío." Soltó una risita. "Estaba de broma…" Dijo ante las miradas de incredulidad de los demás. Seguidamente ella y Lady Arcoiris se dirigieron hacia palacio.

"Parece maja." Dijo Marceline mientras observaba como se marchaban. "Pero… ¿Cómo hacéis manitas y todo eso?" Rió a carcajadas al ver como la pregunta ruborizó a Finn.

Justo al otro lado del portón, Chicle veía como se acercaban Llama y Lady. Se retiró unos pasos para así fingir que se dirigía al jardín de casualidad, mientras esperaba inmóvil en la penumbra del corredor, empezó a trazar mentalmente un plan para atraer a Marceline a la trampa perfecta, pero para ello tendría que manipular sutilmente a todos y cada uno de sus amigos, un riesgo que no estaba segura de si merecía la pena correr.

Al entrar a palacio, el pasillo se iluminó tenuemente gracias al cuerpo incandescente de la Princesa Llama, quien se asustó al ver a la Princesa Chicle aparecer por sorpresa.

"¡Hey chicas, os estaba buscando! Oh perdón, ¿os he asustado?" Preguntó al ver la reacción de Llama.

"No tranquila… Si me hubiese asustado de verdad habría convertido el castillo en cenizas..." Rió nerviosa.

"¿Jake te dijo que yo iba a ir a buscarte? No sé por qué, podría haberte dicho directamente que vinieses con nosotros. ¿De verdad va a hacer Marceline una actuación sorpresa?" Ya sabía que había algo de tensión entre su amiga y la vampiresa, pero estaba empezando a dudar de que el causante fuese un simple oso de peluche.

"¿Marceline? ¿Acaso está ahí fuera? No sabía nada de ella desde esta mañana." No le quedaba más remedio que mentir, aunque confiaba plenamente en Lady Arcoiris, no podía contarle nada de lo que había pasado horas antes y menos delante de la Princesa Llama.

"¿Y entonces por qué está mintiendo?" Preguntó Llama con curiosidad.

"Nunca te puedes fiar de Marceline" Se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza. "No has tratado mucho con ella ¿no?"

"Ehm… no, pero a mi me ha parecido una tía guay." Frunció el ceño extrañada.

"Eso es lo que quiere que…" Dejó la frase inacabada al escuchar a Lady carraspear. "Pero bueno, en el fondo, muy en el fondo es buena tía… sí." De momento era mejor no influenciar a Llama. "Vamos anda, que no quiero dejar a PEB a solas con tanta comida."

Minutos después llegaron al gran salón, sorprendentemente todo seguía en orden a pesar de haberse ausentado un buen rato, todo salvo una cosa, una invitada no deseada. El Mayordomo Menta estaba intentando hacerse cargo de la situación, pero no parecía estar teniendo mucho éxito a la hora de disuadir a la joven.

"Esto… ¿Dijo que sería hoy?" Preguntó Lady al contemplar la escena.

"No puede ser… Quedaos aquí, voy a solucionar esto." Se apresuró en llegar a la entrada, debía evitar a toda costa cualquier tipo de escándalo.

"¿Quién es ella? No la había visto nunca." Inquirió Llama.

"Es una indeseable. No te vale la pena conocerla." Respondió Lady Arcoiris poniendo muy mala cara.

"¡Hey chicas!" Exclamó Finn. "Hay mazo de gente, nos ha costado encontraros."

"¿Finn? ¿Qué es eso negro que tienes en la cabeza?" La flamante princesa no salía de su asombro, pues Marceline se había convertido en un pequeño murciélago y se había acoplado en el sombrero de su novio.

"Soy yo, Marceline. Estoy de incógnito." Soltó una risita.

"¡Qué monada! No sabía que podías transformarte en una cosita así." Sonrió.

"Eh… ya ves." La reacción de Llama la había pillado por sorpresa.

"¡Hey Finn!" Exclamó Jake antes de meterse un sándwich entero en la boca. "¿De qué me suena la tipa esa que está con Chicle?" Preguntó mientras masticaba con la boca abierta.

La vampiresa al oír eso, miró hacia la entrada, donde se encontraba la princesa discutiendo en voz baja con esa desconocida. Intentó escuchar la conversación desde lejos, pero fue en vano, había demasiada gente hablando a la vez. Sentía curiosidad por saber quien era, pues normalmente nadie osaba llevar la contraria a Bonnibel, y mucho menos discutir con ella.

La iluminación fiestera del lugar y la altura a la que se hallaba la bóveda del gran salón, la ayudarían a la hora de esconderse, sin dudarlo un segundo más, se elevó hacia una de las lámparas de araña que colgaban del techo. Desde ahí arriba podía vislumbrar todo lo que pasaba en la sala, pero seguía estando demasiado lejos. Al ver que la Princesa Chicle salía de palacio con la joven de tez verdosa, las siguió saliendo por una de las muchas ventanas abiertas.

"¿Te da vergüenza que te vean conmigo princesa?" Preguntó la Maga Cazadora con tono jocoso.

"Por favor… no seas ridícula. Te he sacado fuera porque esto es un evento privado y no estás invitada, además a nadie le incumbe lo que tengo que tratar contigo." Su gesto era serio. "Si eres tan amable de acompañarme podremos solucionar el tema discretamente." Añadió.

"Está bien." Empezaron a caminar, rodeando el gran palacio real. Al parecer se dirigían hacia el jardín trasero. "De todas formas, no sé a qué viene tanta seriedad, ¿acaso no nos lo pasamos bien hoy?" Sonrió.

"He de admitir que… fue interesante, nada más." Mantuvo su gesto serio. Por excitante que hubiese sido su aventura en la Ciudad de los Magos, no podía permitir que la joven maga lo supiese.

La curiosidad de Marceline, quien se hallaba revoloteando unos metros más arriba, crecía por momentos. _¿Desde cuando trata la princesita con magos? Mejor dicho… ¿Desde cuándo vive aventuras en secreto con uno de ellos? Y encima hoy, ¡si apenas he estado un rato fuera! Qué poco ha tardado en irse con esa…_ Miró a la princesa con gesto de indignación.  _Algo trama, seguro._

Tras un par de minutos caminando llegaron al gran jardín, estaba prácticamente sumergido en la penumbra, tan sólo había una triste farola que alumbraba tenuemente el lugar, debido a ello apenas podía vislumbrarse la tonalidad rosácea de la vegetación. La princesa se acercó a la fuente circular situada en el centro de la zona y contempló las tranquilas aguas.

"Dime… ¿Por qué hoy?" Inquirió Chicle.

"Tu palacio está repleto de cebos. Es la trampa perfecta. Además…" El sonido de una rama quebrándose la interrumpió. "¿Qué ha sido eso?"

La incauta vampiresa había sido la causante del ruido al posarse en el árbol más cercano a ellas.  _Mierda…  
_ Bonnibel entrecerró los ojos y clavó su mirada justo donde se hallaba Marceline, era poco probable que la descubriese dada la poca iluminación del lugar y su oscuro pelaje, gracias al cual podía camuflarse perfectamente.

"Probablemente sólo sea una alimaña." Concluyó la princesa.

"Como decía, la fiesta está repleta de lo que ese estúpido más adora, princesas, de todos los tamaños y colores, por lo que será pan comido llamar su atención." Se sentó justo en el borde de la fuente y acarició la superficie del agua con su mano. "Sólo necesito disponer de tu encanto para atraerlo aquí…"

La princesa se cruzó de brazos y contempló con gesto frío a la joven hechicera. Lo único que conseguiría al atraer al Rey Hielo hasta la fiesta sería sembrar el pánico entre los invitados.  _¿Qué clase de anfitriona sería si permitiese eso? Sin embargo… hice un trato con ella, si lo incumplo correría el riesgo de una declaración de guerra por parte del gremio de magos, ¡maldita sea!_  Suspiró. "Está bien, un trato es un trato. Dime cuándo debo atraerlo y acabemos con esto de una vez."

"¿Qué tal si lo llamas ahora?" Esbozó una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

"¿Ahora? Oh no… no me voy a involucrar en esto, no directamente." Miró a su alrededor, la zona sería perfecta para el encuentro, lejos de miradas indiscretas. "Te diré lo que vamos a hacer. Te ayudaré a atraerlo, pero lo que tenga que suceder, será aquí, en el jardín. Y nada de armar alboroto. ¿Entendido?"

"Tus deseos son ordenes, princesa. Si esto sale bien, recuérdame que te regale algo bonito." La miró fijamente mientras sonreía.

Bonnibel se mantuvo impasible ante la actitud de ligoteo de la joven maga. "En fin, quédate aquí escondida, vuelvo en unos minutos."

No disimuló a la hora de deleitarse con la figura de la princesa mientras esta se dirigía de vuelta a palacio. La hechicera rio entre dientes, no desistiría nunca en su intento por tener algo más que amistad con la monarca.

Sin perder tiempo, fue a buscar el escondite perfecto para la emboscada, desapareciendo del lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Marceline, quien había escuchado toda la conversación, todavía seguía encaramada en lo alto del árbol, debía actuar con rapidez, pues era obvio que iban a asaltar al Rey Hielo en cuanto pusiese un pie en palacio, pero por mucho que analizaba la situación el motivo del asalto se le escapaba.  _Vale que Simon sea a veces algo pesado y esté como una cabra… pero no creo que eso sea motivo para zurrarle, bueno a veces, aun así... Debo avisarle antes de que sea demasiado tarde…_ Pensó mientras volaba hacia un lugar seguro, desde el que usaría el teléfono para advertir a ese carismático viejo loco.

Mientras tanto, dentro de palacio la princesa estaba llevando a cabo su plan. Se encontraba en la habitación que ejercía de guardarropas esa noche. Sabiendo que prácticamente todos los invitados al evento, habían dejado allí sus pertenencias, no dudó en tomar prestado algún teléfono móvil, cualquiera valía con tal de no ensuciarse las manos. Se aseguró de cerrar con llave la habitación desde dentro, no debía ser descubierta. Tras echar un vistazo por la pequeña sala, se percató de que la mochila de Finn estaba allí, era extraño pues nunca se separaba de ella.

Una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la joven monarca, su amigo sería el chivo expiatorio perfecto, pues conocía la relación de amistad que mantenía con el viejo Rey.  
Contempló la hora en su reloj de pulsera, eran casi las doce y media, seguidamente y con toda la naturalidad del mundo, tiró de uno de los pequeños botones laterales, sacando un fino cable que conectó al móvil, luego hizo girar la corona del reloj hasta ajustar su propio tono de voz al de Finn. "Nunca hay que salir de casa sin un modulador de voz…" Se sorprendió al escucharse. "Hola, soy Finn el Humano y soy tonto." Soltó una risita, le resultaba divertido a la par que extraño tener voz de hombre, aunque fuese temporalmente. Ahora sólo tenía que llamar al Rey Hielo e invitarle a venir a la fiesta.

En ese mismo momento, en el exterior, la vampiresa había elegido los establos de palacio, ya que estaban desiertos, por lo que podía llamar por el móvil sin riesgo a ser interrumpida. Volvió a su forma humanoide y sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón el teléfono móvil, abrió la palma de su mano y este se desplegó tomando esa forma tan peculiar de lamprea azul, seguidamente marcó el número del Rey Hielo y esperó.

 _¿Línea ocupada?..._ "Qué demonios…" Frunció el ceño extrañada. Lo intentó de nuevo obtuvo el mismo resultado. "¡Maldita sea!" Exclamo furiosa.

Se quedó pensativa durante unos instantes, si no podía avisarle, debía impedir que le hiciesen daño injustamente. Inmediatamente después de guardar de nuevo su teléfono en el bolsillo, se volvió invisible y levitó hacia la entrada más cercana a palacio, debía seguir de cerca de Bonnibel, pues ella iba a ser el cebo que atrajese al anciano hasta su cruel trampa.

Los invitados, seguían disfrutando ajenos a la tragedia que se estaba gestando, pues aun estando en el lugar equivocado, la ignorancia les hacía felices, eso y las copas de más que algunos llevaban ya encima.

La vampiresa, al llegar al lugar, empezó a buscar a la princesa, dado el gentío que había en la sala, optó por levitar por encima de sus cabezas para tener una mejor vista.  
Allí estaba ella, amablemente hablando con los invitados como si nada.  _No entiendo nada… ¿Qué hace aquí tan tranquila?_ Pensó mientras se acercaba a ella levitando. Cuando apenas las separaban un par de metros, sintió como un escalofrío le recorría toda la espalda. A pesar del alboroto que había en la fiesta, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, era como esa espeluznante calma que precede a la más devastadora de las tormentas.

Tan sólo un instante después, tal y como su instinto había predicho, como una ráfaga de aire frío el Rey Hielo irrumpió en el gran salón real, provocando que las princesas más cercanas a la entrada huyesen despavoridas al verle.

"¡YA ESTÁ AQUÍ EL ALMA DE LA FIESTA!" Gritó el anciano con sumo entusiasmo, mientras tiraba confeti sobre la gente cercana a él. Iba vestido como siempre, con una túnica azul que hacía que el color blanco tanto de su melena, como de su larga y frondosa barba destacasen aún más.

El Rey Hielo, anteriormente conocido como Simon Petrikov, era un humano de mil cuarenta y ocho años de edad, que había sobrevivido a la Guerra del Gran Champiñon, gracias al poder que le otorgó una antigua reliquia que encontró un milenio atrás, una misteriosa corona que le daba poder sobre el hielo. No obstante, el mismo objeto que le dio el preciado don de la inmortalidad, también lo volvió loco con el paso de los siglos, hasta convertirlo en una sombra de lo que un día fue.

"¡Rey Hielo! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Nadie te ha invitado!" Exclamó la Princesa Chicle.

"Vaya princesa, ¡veo que te haces la dura! Pues que sepas que me ha invitado Finn, mi amigo del alma…" Se acercó para abrazarle, pero este le detuvo.

"¡Pero qué dices chalao! ¡No flipes!" Replicó.

"Sí Rey Hielo, no flipes, que ya chocheas tío…" Añadió Jake mientras se llevaba a la boca una cucharada de suculento helado de vainilla.

"¡Qué divertido! Ahora os hacéis los tontos… ¿Lo hacéis para que Chicle no sospeche nada eh?" Dijo entre risitas.

"¿Disculpa? ¿Qué es lo que no debo sospechar?" Inquirió Bonnibel fingiendo curiosidad.

"Uis… no debería decirlo, pero un pajarito me dijo que me estabas esperando para tener una cita conmigo ahora… ¡y ya sabes que yo siempre estoy disponible para ti princesa!" Trató de besarle la mano pero lo que obtuvo a cambio fue una dolorosa bofetada.

"Pero qué… ¡yo no he dicho eso! ¿De qué va todo esto Finn?" Siguió fingiendo.

"Tienes que creerme princesa, yo no he hecho semejante cosa, ¡se lo está inventando todo!" Exclamó en tono acusatorio.

"Ya no tienes que fingir más Finn, mira, aquí tengo tu llamada ¿ves?" Sacó de su larga y canosa barba el teléfono móvil con forma de plátano y mostró el registro de llamadas.

"Pero… ¡si he estado todo el rato aquí!" Intentó mostrar su inocencia en vano.

Los murmuros del resto de princesas crecían por momentos, por lo que Bonnibel decidió llevar a cabo el resto del plan. "En fin… sea lo que sea, deshaceros de él."

"¡¿QUÉ?! No vais a echarme de aquí tan fácilmente… ¡Quiero mi cita!" Exclamó el indignado Rey.

La reacción fue la esperada, por lo que la princesa sólo tuvo que fingir pavor y salir corriendo en dirección al jardín. El resto de princesas, aliviadas por no ser esta vez las elegidas del Rey Hielo, se hicieron a un lado, dejando pasar sin reparo alguno a Chicle.

El viejo ya enloquecido por la negación de su amada, fue volando tras ella, por desgracia para él, los héroes de Ooo, Finn y Jake, trataron de detenerle.

Por su parte la Reina de los Vampiros, quién había contemplado la escena desde cerca estando oculta gracias a su invisibilidad, no dudó en sabotear a los héroes, retrasándolos todo lo posible en su persecución. Sin embargo, no contaba con la presencia de la Princesa Llama y de Lady Arcoiris, quienes acudieron en la ayuda de la Princesa Chicle.

Tras una vertiginosa persecución por los corredores de palacio, Bonnibel finalmente llegó al gran jardín trasero, donde la Maga Cazadora acechaba a la espera de que la víctima se situase en el lugar correcto.

"¿Por qué huyes de mí princesa? ¿A caso no soy lo suficientemente sexy? ¡Ya te dije que estoy trabajando en ello!" Por más que intentaba gustar a su amada, esta siempre le rechazaba. Antes de que pudiese acercarse más a Bonnibel, una flecha encantada salió disparada hacia su corona, haciendo que esta se precipitase contra el suelo, provocando así que el anciano perdiese sus poderes temporalmente.

"No eres nada sin tu estúpida corona, burro." La joven maga surgió de entre las sombras como si de un espectro se tratase, se acercó a la corona y la recogió, esbozando una malévola sonrisa mientras lo hacía.

"¿Una cita doble? ¿No es esto ir demasiado rápido princesa?" Preguntó el ingenuo Rey Hielo, ajeno a la que se le venía encima.

"¿No te enteras verdad? No te ha traído aquí para tener una cita, te ha traído aquí para morir." Siguió sonriendo, por fin obtendría su venganza.

"Espera… ¿De qué estás hablando? Esto no formaba parte del trato, dijiste que le darías una lección, ¡en ningún momento hablaste de matarlo!" Exclamó Chicle.

"¿Acaso no es la muerte una lección que te da la vida?" Clavó su mirada en la princesa.

"¡Bobadas!" Se acercó a ella para intentar arrebatarle la corona, pero cuando estaba apenas a un metro de distancia, algo invisible embistió a la hechicera, derribándola al instante y haciendo que la antigua corona se escapase de entre sus manos.

Bonnibel, que había quedado estupefacta ante la escena, retrocedió unos pasos, pudiendo observar de nuevo como esa misma fuerza invisible lanzaba por los aires a la joven maga, arrojándola violentamente hacia los árboles del fondo.

"Qué demon…" No pudo continuar hablando, algo la estaba agarrando por el cuello, era como si el mismísimo invierno la estuviese estrechando entre sus brazos.

"¡Yo te salvaré princesa!" Exclamó el Rey Hielo, apresurándose en recuperar su corona.

Finalmente, tras varios minutos de retraso, llegaron los héroes de Ooo junto con Lady Arcoiris y la Princesa Llama. Desconociendo lo ocurrido con la Maga del Bosque, no vacilaron en atacar al anciano rey.

La vampiresa, enfurecida por la escena, soltó a Bonnibel, quien cayó de rodillas y empezó a toser con fuerza a causa del intento de asfixia que había sufrido. Tanto Finn como Jake fueron derribados en cuestión de segundos, Marceline haría cualquier cosa con tal de defender al Rey Hielo de una injusticia como aquella.

Mientras los dos héroes eran vapuleados, Llama y Lady corrieron a socorrer a Chicle, ayudándola a ponerse de nuevo en pie. "¡Tú! Detén esa magia ahora mismo o te reduciré a cenizas!" Exclamó la ardiente princesa.

"Señorita, no sé de que magia está hablando, no estoy haciendo nada. ¿No ves que no estoy moviendo las manos ni nada?" Afirmó el anciano mientras se encogía de hombros.

"O lo paras por las buenas… ¡o por las malas!" El aspecto de la princesa cambió por completo, transformándose en un iracundo elemental de fuego.

"¡No! ¡Detente!" Grito Chicle. "Podrías prenderlo todo… estamos en una zona boscosa." Por suerte consiguió que la heredera de las Tierras de Fuego entrase en razón rápidamente.

"Está bien." Bufó descontenta, quería divertirse chamuscando cosas, pero no quería destrozarle la casa a quien había sido tan amable con ella.

"Sé que no debería decírtelo, porque eres la novia de mi mejor amigo pero… ¿Haces algo luego?" Preguntó el Rey Hielo entre risitas.

"¡¿Cómo?!" Espetó.

"Calma…" Dijo mientras se frotaba su dolorido cuello. "Vamos Rey Hielo, detén esa magia, estás haciendo polvo a Finn y Jake, están desarmados… ¿Acaso no son tus amigos?"

"Pero pichoncito… ya os he dicho que no tengo nada que ver. Anda dame un besito de reconciliación." Se acercó a la princesa con intención de besarla.

"¡Hey burro!" La hechicera lanzó un proyectil mágico a los pies del anciano. "¡Ni se te ocurra tocar lo que es mío!" De un salto, se posicionó junto a la princesa.

"뒤로 물러서!" (¡Atrás!) Exclamó Lady Arcoiris colocándose entre su amiga y la hechicera. No le tenía miedo, por lo que no dudó en encararse con ella, dándole empujones para que se alejase de la princesa.

La Reina de los Vampiros, al escuchar de nuevo la voz de la indeseable hechicera, detuvo el injusto combate que mantenía con sus amigos, pues al ser invisible no tenían oportunidad alguna de defenderse. Eso dio una oportunidad a la Princesa Llama de socorrer a los vapuleados héroes, dejando momentáneamente desprotegida a Chicle.

Bajo el punto de vista de Marceline, estaba claro quien era la culpable de todo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, por lo que sin vacilar ni por un segundo, apresó de nuevo a Bonnibel entre sus brazos, apartándola unos metros del resto. Mientras la asfixiaba con su mano derecha, metió la otra hasta el fondo del bolsillo izquierdo de sus vaqueros, para hacerse con la llave que abría el cajón de la discordia. Justo antes de sacar la mano, Chicle, tratando de impedir el hurto, agarró por la muñeca a su asaltante, provocando que esta le retorciese el brazo bruscamente, colocándoselo a la fuerza en la espalda.

 _Es tan frágil…_ Pensó mientras aprisionaba a la princesa contra su cuerpo. Estaba deleitándose con su sufrimiento, después de cómo la había hecho sentir horas antes se lo merecía. Posó su mirada en el delicado cuello de la joven, ahora la tenía a su merced. Su corazón latía fuertemente, provocando que los pálpitos yugular fuesen percibidos claramente. No pudo evitar rozar con sus labios la fina piel que la separaba de tan suculento manjar, quería sentir el movimiento de su sangre fluyendo de forma acelerada a través de sus arterias.

Bonnibel presa del pánico luchó por soltarse, retorciéndose entre los brazos de la vampiresa, quien no dudó en dislocarle el brazo izquierdo con un simple movimiento seco. El alarido de dolor alertó a los demás, quienes no se habían percatado de lo ocurrido hasta ahora. Sin embargo, la hechicera, en vez de socorrer a la monarca, cometió el gran error de usar esa distracción para atacar una vez más al Rey Hielo.

Marceline siseó furiosa y empujó a la princesa contra el suelo. No sólo impidió que el ataque de la Maga Cazadora tuviese éxito, si no que también consiguió que el anciano rey huyese despavorido, al ver como la joven era arrastrada violentamente por el suelo, hasta ser tragada por la mismísima tierra, tan sólo dejando tras de sí un silencio espectral y un rastro en la arena, ahora teñida de rojo.


	13. La Miseria Ama a la Compañia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo extra largo por haber tardado tanto. Enjoy!

_“Una mirada triste, de preocupación, una mirada de la que ya había sido víctima antes y la cual odiaba a muerte.”_

Era una fría y tormentosa noche de domingo, tan sólo había pasado un día desde el incidente ocurrido en la fiesta; la intensa lluvia golpeaba con fuerza los cristales del gran ventanal, amortiguando el crujir de las bisagras de éste cuando alguien lo abrió lentamente desde fuera.

El ladrón encapuchado, tras asegurarse de que no había moros en la costa, entró con cautela en los aposentos reales. Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, vestía con una sudadera negra, cuya capucha le tapaba parcialmente el rostro, unos vaqueros oscuros y unas desgastadas botas militares color granate.

Su incursión sería breve, por lo que no se molestó ni en cerrar la puerta del ventanal, dejando que la corriente de aire zarandeara las cortinas de un lado para otro. La habitación estaba sumergida en la penumbra, tan sólo la iluminación temporal e intermitente de los relámpagos alumbraba la estancia. Eso no impidió al saqueador llegar hasta donde se hallaba el botín, el escritorio de la Princesa Chicle.

Con un simple giro de muñeca, abrió el cajón en el que esos valiosos objetos estaban guardados, pero para su sorpresa, dentro no había nada. “¿Buscas esto?” Inquirió una voz a sus espaldas. El encapuchado, estupefacto, alzó la vista lentamente, había sido cazado infraganti. No obstante, como gesto desafiante, no dudó en girarse para enfrentarse a quien le había descubierto.

La figura de la joven princesa, estaba iluminada tenuemente por el dispositivo holográfico que sostenía en su mano derecha, el cual mostraba el valioso botín que tanto ansiaba el ladrón.  
Dada la hora, iba en pijama, llevaba puestos unos pantalones largos de color rosa y la siniestra camiseta de rock que la persona que tenía en frente, Marceline, le dio hace tiempo.

La vampiresa, al contemplarla, se quedó sin palabras, en ese instante toda su ira se convirtió en un incómodo malestar. “Yo…” Suspiró y clavó su mirada en el brazo izquierdo de Bonnibel, el cual descansaba sobre un cabestrillo. Aunque el día anterior había tenido motivos más que suficientes para hacer lo que hizo, no pudo evitar sentirse mal al verla lesionada. “Fue sin querer…”

“Al decir eso acabas de confirmar lo que ya sabía.” Rio entre dientes. “Cierra la ventana y sécate. Porque tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente.” Apagó el holograma y lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche, encendió la lámpara y con total tranquilidad se dirigió hacia el baño en busca de una toalla.

“¿Lo que ya sabías? ¿Y qué hay de lo que yo sé?” Preguntó indignada mientras seguía sus movimientos con la mirada.

“Lo que tú crees saber, ni yo misma lo sabía ayer.” Dijo con total seriedad antes de entrar al servicio.

Haciendo caso a regañadientes, Marceline fue a cerrar la ventana. El poco rato que esta estuvo abierta, había servido para que el agua de lluvia entrase indiscriminadamente en la habitación.

Por su parte Bonnibel, esperó a que la vampiresa se diese la vuelta, para lanzarle la toalla a la cara con todas sus fuerzas. “Puede que esté lesionada, pero sigo teniendo puntería.” Sonrió vagamente al escuchar como gruñía debajo de la toalla.

“Joder… ¡quema!” Exclamó quitándosela rápidamente de la cara.

“Lo sé.” Se frotó la nuca con gesto amargo, el esfuerzo había avivado ligeramente su dolor. No había tomado ningún tipo de calmante, debía estar lúcida para hablar con Marceline, de lo contrario el asunto nunca se solucionaría.

“¿Es esta tu venganza por lo del brazo? Ya he dicho que fue sin querer.” Frunció el ceño, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. _Se lo merecía, pero…_  
Observó el aspecto desmejorado de la princesa, tenía ojeras y estaba despeinada, algo común en ella, sobre todo cuando investigaba sin descanso, sin embargo esta vez había algo distinto en ella, su mirada. Una mirada triste, de preocupación, una mirada de la que ya había sido víctima antes y la cual odiaba a muerte.

“Ya habrá tiempo para hablar de eso.” Dijo mientras se frotaba el brazo izquierdo, estaba empezando a tener frío. “Te espero en la cama…”

Marceline hizo un amago de decir algo, pero se calló en el último instante, no era un buen momento para burlarse. Se quitó la sudadera mojada y la tiró sobre la silla frente al escritorio, dejando ver la camiseta a rayas moradas y negras de manga larga que llevaba debajo, tras comprobar que esta estuviese seca, se dirigió levitando hacia la cama mientras acababa de secarse los pantalones.

Bonnibel por su parte, estaba ya acurrucada en la cama, tapada hasta la cintura. Apiló varias almohadas tras su espalda para poder estar sentada cómodamente, seguidamente tomó un bloc de notas junto con un bolígrafo, los cuales siempre guardaba bajo los cojines por si surgía alguna idea, y se dispuso a tomar nota de la conversación.

“¿Tienes un discurso preparado? ¿O es que esperas que te firme un autógrafo después de todo lo que hiciste ayer?” Preguntó irónicamente al verla con la libreta entre sus manos.

La princesa guardó silencio durante unos segundos, mientras clavaba su mirada de desaprobación en Marceline. “Simplemente estoy demasiado espesa, y puede que necesite apuntar algunos detalles para que no se me olviden.”

La vampiresa sonrió maliciosamente. “Las drogas son malas Bonnie.”

“No seas estúpida, no me he tomado nada. No me hace falta.” Mentía, pues el más leve movimiento avivaba el dolor de su hombro.

“Lo que tú digas, princesita. En fin, esto irá para largo así que…” Levitó hasta posarse grácilmente a los pies de la cama. Al acomodarse se percató de que su bajo-hacha estaba apoyado junto al tocador. “¿Y el resto de **mis** cosas?”

“Te las daré cuando respondas a todas mis preguntas.” Afirmó con total determinación. Era una apuesta arriesgada, pero confiaba en que al no estar hambrienta complaciese su petición.

“¿Seguro que no te has tomado nada? Puedo encontrar mis cosas cuando quiera. No soy tan lela como tus súbditos, no sé porque crees que voy a obedecerte.” Dijo mientras se recostaba sobre su lado izquierdo.

“Marceline, no se trata de obedecerme o no, si no quisieses respuestas no estarías ahí tumbada tan tranquila.” Sintió como la vampiresa la asesinaba con la mirada, eso significaba que había dado en el clavo, si vacilaba lo más mínimo todo se iría al traste, por lo que con total valentía mantuvo su mirada fija en ella. Sin embargo, como no obtuvo una respuesta inmediata por su parte, empezó a juguetear inconscientemente con el pulsador del bolígrafo.

El sonido de la lluvia se apoderó del ambiente mientras las dos monarcas se aguantaban la mirada, finalmente, tras casi un minuto de silencio, Marceline soltó una risita. “Muy bien Bonnie, ¿quieres jugar? Pues juguemos. Aunque… lo haremos a mi manera.”

“¿A tu manera? Sorpréndeme.” Normalmente las maneras de Marceline dejaban mucho que desear.

“Lo haremos por turnos, yo empiezo preguntando y tú contestas, después tú preguntas y yo contesto. Y… como comodín, podemos evitar contestar preguntas, pero por cada una que evitemos, estaremos obligadas a responder a la siguiente pregunta. ¿A que mola?” Sonrió.

“Esto…” Fue interrumpida.

“Ya sé que te mola, es normal, soy genial para estas cosas.” Dijo con aires de superioridad. “¿No querías jugar? Ahora te fastidias si las reglas no te gustan.”

“No he dicho que no me gusten, es más, seguro que eres tú la que acabas evitando más preguntas que yo.” Su tono era desafiante, sabía perfectamente que tratándola sutilmente de cobarde, respondería a todas las preguntas sólo por llevarle la contraria.

“Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh?” Rio entre dientes. “Muy bien empecemos pues… ¿Por qué demonios querías asesinar al Rey Hielo? No es que te haya hecho nada.”

Bonnibel puso mala cara. “ **¡¿Nada?!** ¿Y lo de secuestrarme cada dos por tres qué?”

“Eso no cuenta, más que nada porque tú te dejas.” Respondió rápidamente. “Todo el mundo sabe que lo de princesita desvalida lo haces para llamar la atención.”

“¡Eso no es verdad!” Exclamó con indignación, la cual aumentó al ver como la vampiresa se reía por su reacción. Trató de calmarse cogiendo una bocanada de aire y soltándolo lentamente. “Dejemos a un lado eso, por ahora. Respecto a la pregunta, yo no sabía que ella planeaba asesinarlo. El trato no era ese, tan sólo me dijo que quería darle una lección, y no podía negarme, de lo contrario las consecuencias hubiesen sido peores.” Suspiró al recordar el incidente. “Mi turno, hablando de esto, ¿Dónde te la llevaste? No pude verlo por culpa del… dolor, pero me dijeron que fue como si la tierra se la tragase, y en el lugar había sangre, espero que no la hayas matado.”

“¿Y qué si lo he hecho? Ella iba a matar a alguien inocente. Además, ¿desde cuando tienes citas con magos? Perdón, las magas.” Sonrió falsamente.

“¿Pero de qué hablas? ¿Citas?” Frunció el ceño. “Yo no tengo citas con nadie, deberías saberlo ya. Y no has respondido a la pregunta.”

“Tu amiguita está viva, por ahora. Y no digas que no fue una cita… ‘Oh lo de ayer estuvo muy interesante…’ bla bla…” Dijo imitando su voz. “Eso fue lo que le dijiste.”

“Fueron negocios, nada más. Ni que tuviese que darte explicaciones de mi vida privada. Además, esto se sale de contexto, no estamos aquí para cotillear.” Rebatió.

“¿En qué quedamos? Son negocios, pero es tu vida privada. ¿Negocios privados? A mi eso me suena a tener una cita, pero bueno. ¿Para qué se supone que estamos aquí entonces?” Preguntó con un claro tono de desconfianza.

¿Acaso no es obvio? _Quiero que me lleves al santuario, pero si me tengo que disculpar antes por mi comportamiento lo tengo crudo…_ La princesa vaciló en contestar. “Ehm… bueno, para hablar de lo sucedido ayer, claro. Todo ha sucedido muy deprisa, y no nos hemos parado a hablar del tema, ni de nada apenas.” Echó una rápida ojeada al bloc de notas. “A todo esto, ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto lo que le pase al Rey Hielo?”

“Ah… eso, es una larga historia, pero digamos que es como mi segundo padre.” Bajó la mirada. “Y si quieres hablar sobre lo de ayer, ¿por qué no empiezas por disculparte? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? ¿Por qué coño te comportaste así?” Intentó mantener la compostura.

“No creo que hiciese mal… al menos no del todo, sólo traté de que considerases todas las opciones, por si acaso sucedía lo peor, ¿entiendes?” Guardó silencio durante unos instantes, intentando elegir las palabras adecuadas. “Estabas muy alterada, en parte por mi culpa, y no quería que se te fuese la olla e hicieses alguna tontería. Aunque no lo creas te conozco, y sé lo que pasa cuando explotas de esa manera…” Hizo una pausa. “Mi intención era ayudarte, pensé que razonarías, sobre todo después de... salvarme. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?”

“¿Hacer qué? ¿Salvarte? Supongo que por el mismo motivo por el que tú me soltaste lo de mi madre… Además, si hubiese sido por mí aún estaría pensando en como hacerte el boca a boca.” Rio entre dientes, tratando de quitar hierro al asunto, no quería ponerse sentimental.

“Quién lo diría, si siempre estás tonteando conmigo…” Bromeó.

“¿Tontear contigo?” Alzó una ceja. “No seas creída Bonnie, que te haya probado no significa que te tire la caña.”

“¿A qué sabe mi sangre?” No se anduvo con rodeos.

“¡Eh, era mi turno!” Exclamó intentando evitar la pregunta.

“¿Qué más da? Ya contestaré yo a dos seguidas. Dímelo va.” Insistió.

“¿Qué mosca te ha picado con eso?” Preguntó extrañada. “Ayer por la tarde un poco más y me echas a patadas del lavabo cuando te curé la herida.”

“Curiosidad científica, por así decirlo…” Frunció el ceño, ni ella misma se creía esa respuesta.

“Ya, claro. Eso no te lo crees ni tú.” Entre cerró los ojos. “Pero vaya, si tanto te interesa, es empalagosa. Su dulzura es demasiado intensa para mi gusto.” Arrugó la nariz, el hecho de recordar ese horrible olor le daba asco.

“Oh… ya veo.” Dijo mientras apuntaba algo en la libreta.

“Apuesto a que pensabas que eras irresistible o algo ¿no?” Soltó una risita. “Pues se siente princesita, no me gusta nada como sabes.” A pesar de su empeño en molestarla, la princesa seguía anotando cosas en el cuaderno. Presa de la curiosidad, gateó hacia ella hasta llegar a su lado, quería ver que era lo que estaba apuntando tan concienzudamente. Al acercarse y ojear lo que había escrito, no entendió ni una palabra, aunque el encabezado le resultaba familiar. _Experiment Nummer zwei, die Vampirkönigin… ¿Cómo diablos se lee esto? ¿Vampir? Ya sólo con leer eso fijo que tiene que ver conmigo._ Pensó.

Chicle, al percatarse de que Marceline estaba justo al lado, tapó rápidamente la libreta con la mano. “¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Eres una cotilla!”

“¿Cotilla yo? Me estás poniendo verde en esa libreta de fijo, porque una de las palabras que he visto era vampir, es obvio que tiene que ver conmigo.” Intentó justificarse.

“¿Quién es la creída ahora? Lees una palabra similar y ya piensas que tiene que ver contigo, ni que los de tu calaña fueseis interesantes para realizar un estudio.” Su tono era totalmente despectivo.

La vampiresa, no se ofendió ante esas afiladas palabras, sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó todavía más a la princesa, quien se reclinó más hacia atrás, intentando apartarse, pero fue en vano, pues ella seguía acercándose. Cuando ya no pudo soportar más esa incómoda situación, paró el avance de su amiga sujetándola por el hombro con su mano derecha. “¿Molesto?”

“Estás demasiado cerca.” La confusión estaba presente en su rostro.

“¿Ah sí?” Esbozó una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. Con un movimiento rápido de su mano izquierda, apresó la muñeca de la princesa contra el colchón y deslizó su brazo derecho bajo las almohadas sobre las que ella estaba recostada, quedando así a la altura de su pecho; admiró durante unos segundos el siniestro dibujo de la camiseta, y después la miró a los ojos de forma lasciva. “Sabes… eres una hipócrita.” Tras decir eso, la liberó de su presa y se apartó unos centímetros de ella.

“¿Qué? No entiendo qué quieres dec…” Se quedó sin palabras al contemplar el libro sobre vampiros que Marceline había sacado de debajo de los cojines. Con todo el ajetreo había olvidado moverlo de sitio.

“¿Sorprendida? Por lo visto estás interesada en los de mi **calaña** , más de lo que quieres admitir.”Abrió el libro y empezó a pasar las páginas. “Lo mejor de todo es esto…” Sacó la hoja en la que estaban escritas las anotaciones de la princesa y se la mostró.

“Puedo explicarlo, de verdad.” Frunció el ceño, en realidad no tenía ni idea de cómo explicarlo.

“¿Crees que me chupo el dedo? ¿Qué vas a soltarme esta vez como excusa? ¿Qué estabas borracha o algo? Porque esa ya no cuela maja.” Cerró el libro y lo dejó de mala gana sobre la falda de su amiga, seguidamente se sentó con las piernas cruzadas algo más lejos de ella.

Bonnibel pasó la mano por la tapa del libro y suspiró. “A ver… No es lo que parece, fue todo pura casualidad, el día de la reunión el Rey Tortuga me paró al salir y me lo dio porque tú ya te habías ido.” Apartó el libro a un lado. “También dijiste algunas cosas que me intrigaron, por eso opté por ojearlo antes de dártelo. Respecto a las notas… supongo que mi curiosidad científica me dominó a la hora de escribirlas. No es que fuese a ponerlo en práctica.” Concluyó.

“Al menos me he divertido viendo la cara que has puesto al arrimarme tanto.” Soltó una risita.

“Admito que me he asustado un poco, por un momento pensé que realmente ibas a hacerme algo.” Dijo mientras giraba la muñeca derecha. “Y me has hecho algo de daño al cogerme de esa manera, como si no tuviese bastante ya…”

“Hah… ya te gustaría a ti que te hiciese algo. ¿Por eso me has arrastrado a la cama hoy?” Soltó una carcajada.

La princesa clavó su mirada de desaprobación en la vampiresa, siempre llevaba las conversaciones a ese terreno. “No te he arrastrado a la cama, lista, que te crees muy lista. ¿Por qué siempre acabas diciendo esas cosas? A veces parece que tontees de verdad.”

“¡Y ya van tres!” Exclamó. “Es que mola verte la cara de panoli que se te queda cuando las digo. Igual parece que lo diga en serio en el momento en que te lo suelto, pero es broma, nadie en su sano juicio querría tener algo de ese rollo contigo. Eres aburrida y ñoña.” Una gran sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro.

“Ajá… ¿Y entonces por qué te molestó que mintiese sobre lo del beso? Si tan en broma lo haces, debería haberte dado igual.” No se iba a quedar atrás a la hora de bajarle los humos.

“Con esa van cuatro. Me molestó que mintieses, lo otro me da igual, lo haces de pena. A todo esto, ¿Por qué a mí? Podrías haberte abalanzado sobre Tipo.” Inquirió.

“Otra vez con eso… no voy a contestar.” Evitó la primera pregunta, pero eso la iba a forzar a contestar obligatoriamente a la siguiente.

“¡Picaste!” Había caído en su trampa. “¿Por qué te tiraste encima mío y no de él?”

“Eres odiosa…” Refunfuñó. “Porque te tenía más a mano, ¿te vale?”

“Caray, procuraré no volver a estar cerca de ti cuando necesites amor.” Empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

Bonnibel tapó con su mano derecha la boca de Marceline. “Baja la voz… que te van a oír.” Susurró. Su amiga, que no le gustaba que la mandasen callar, tomó medidas al respecto. “Eres una asquerosa…” Apartó la mano.

“¿No te gustan mis babas ahora eh?” Dijo con retintín.

“Incorregible…” Puso cara de asco y frotó la palma de la mano contra la sábana para secársela.

“¿Por qué no quieres que nos oigan? ¿Te avergüenzas de mí o qué?” El tema le indignaba, pues la princesa siempre estaba demostrando que la consideraba alguien inferior.

“Técnicamente, has hecho dos preguntas.” Sonrió falsamente. “Si digo que no hagas ruido es porque debería haberme tomado las medicinas y estar en reposo, y como ves, no he hecho ninguna de las dos cosas, por lo que no quiero que Menta venga a echarme la bronca.” Odiaba que el mayordomo la controlase tanto.  
“Y no sé porque siempre dices que me avergüenzo de ti, aunque bueno, tus modales dejan mucho que desear, eres una ignorante, una escandalosa, y muchas cosas más que no me molan nada, pero aquí estoy, tratando de arreglar las cosas contigo…” Intentó suavizarlo todo en la medida de lo posible para no disgustarla.

“¿Tanto te duele?” La preocupación apareció en su rostro. Volvía a sentirse mal por haberla lesionado.

“¿Eso es una pregunta seria? ¿O es que te estás riendo de mí?” Le resultaba raro que Marceline se preocupara por ella.

“Iba en serio.” Clavó su mirada en el cabestrillo. “Es que a saber si estás fingiendo.”

“¿Cómo voy a estar fingiendo? Ni que me gustase llevar esta cosa…” Se frotó el brazo lesionado. “Vale que estuvieses cabreada conmigo, pero eso no era motivo para ser así de bruta. Doy gracias que estás en baja forma, que si no me hubieses partido por la mitad.”

“Tengo mejor forma que tú, chavala.” Replicó de malas.

“¿Cuándo fue la última vez que corriste por ahí?” Sonrió. “Aún recuerdo cuando te quejabas cada dos por tres por tener que cargar cosas durante la gira.”

“Eso no tiene nada que ver… además, ¿para qué voy a caminar o correr pudiendo volar?” Se acercó a ella de nuevo. “No tengo la culpa de que tú seas tan frágil Bonnie.” Metió la mano por debajo de la manga de la camiseta y palpó su hombro, quería comprobar que realmente no estaba fingiendo todo aquello. “Uh… ¿está muy hinchado no?” Preguntó con notable asombro.

“¡Ay! Cuidado joder… digo, jolines. No toques, ¿por qué tocas?” Le apartó la mano. “Cuando acabe de hablar contigo ya me tomaré las medicinas. Pero por el momento aún quiero que me contestes a más cosas…”

“¿Dónde has dejado lo que te has de tomar?” Miró a la mesilla de noche. En ella había una bandeja con un plato vacío, un vaso de agua y una caja de lo que parecían ser calmantes. “¿Es eso?” Levitó frente a la mesita y cogió la cajita.

“Ehm… sí, pero que ahora no me lo he de tomar.” Prefería aguantar el dolor con tal de sacarle información.

“¿A qué más tengo que contestar?” Inquirió mientras leía los efectos de las pastillas.

“Pues… preguntas sobre ti, sobre tu raza y algo más.” Decidió no nombrar el motivo principal de la charla.

“Cinco preguntas y te tomas las pastillas. ¿Vale?” No tenía la certeza de si le interesaba más calmarle el dolor o verla drogada.

“No puedes obligarme a eso, además estábamos jugando, déjate de tonterías y vuelve a la cama.” Afirmó con tono autoritario.

“¿Qué te pasa? ¿Necesitas amor?” Empezó a reírse.

“¡Marceline! No seas cría.” Agarró un cojín cercano y se lo tiró a la cara.

“¡Ouch! ¿Quién es la cría ahora?” Rio entre dientes y volvió a la cama. Esta vez se tumbó a la izquierda de la princesa, apoyando el peso su cabeza en la mano. _Quizá no ha sido mala idea quedarme después de todo…_ Pensó.

“Buena chica, así me gusta.” Le dio dos suaves golpecitos en la cabeza, como si de una mascota se tratase.

“¡Hey!” Puso mala cara.

Bonnibel soltó una risita ante su reacción. “A todo esto… ¿no te sabe mal haber zurrado a Finn y Jake?”

“No, ni que fuese la primera vez que nos damos de ostias.” Acercó el libro sobre vampiros y empezó a ojearlo de forma desinteresada.

“Oh.” Se quedó perpleja ante su respuesta. “Bueno… ahora que tienes el libro ahí, ¿qué se supone que hace tu ponzoña?”

La vampiresa alzó la vista y se quedó pensativa. “Pues no lo sé, nunca dejé a nadie vivo para preguntarle eso. Y las frutas y objetos rojos no son muy habladores. Lo que sí sé es que no paraliza ni nada tal y como pone aquí.”

“Ya veo.” No era la respuesta que esperaba.

“¿Decepcionada? Siempre puedo morderte y lo compruebas por ti misma.” Sonrió maliciosamente.

“Lo tendré en cuenta….” Frunció el ceño, no es que le hiciese mucha gracia. “Dices que no dejaste a ninguna víctima viva, ¿cuánto hace de eso?”

“Mucho, la verdad es que no me acuerdo de cuando exactamente. Pero vaya, no es que haya muchos humanos a los que morder últimamente.” Soltó una risita.

“En el libro pone que si bebes la sangre de un vampiro, te conviertes. Pero tú eres mitad demonio. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien bebiese tu sangre?” Volvió a tomar la libreta y el bolígrafo.

“Hah… supongo que sería parecido o algo, no sé, no es que me apetezca tener nadie a mi cargo, demasiada responsabilidad. A saber, igual le salen cuernos y empieza a escupir fuego por la boca, fíjate… eso sí que me molaría.” Sonrió al imaginarse a la siniestra criatura. “Puedes probarlo si eso, apuesto a que estarías estupenda escupiendo fuego, así te resultaría más fácil mangonear a tus súbditos… ¡todo ventajas!”

“Eh… no gracias, creo que de eso paso, me gusta mi cuerpo así tal cual. Pero siempre puedes dejar que te tome algunas muestras…” Lo dejó caer de forma disimulada, quizá con suerte accedía.

“Nada de agujas, o se hace a mi manera o te jodes guapa.” Sabía perfectamente que rechazaría la propuesta.

“Estás tú que me voy a fiar de ti, doña no he dejado a nadie vivo para preguntarle. Además, no te haría daño, no soy como tú.” Sonrió falsamente.

“Nada.” Se negó rotundamente, no iba a dejar que experimentase con ella. “Ahora dime, ¿por qué te interesa tanto esto y lo del diario?” Miró hacia el escritorio. “Que por cierto, ¿dónde está?”

“Lo de tu raza es curiosidad, sois inmortales, como para no interesarse…” Realmente lo que quería averiguar era si podía usar eso a su favor. “Y lo del diario, simplemente porque tú no tienes mi habilidad. No serías capaz de ver a un elefante escondido tras una farola. Además fui yo quien lo descubrí, y lo que hay escrito ahí puede ser la clave para proteger mi reino de una gran amenaza.”

“Vaya, ¿cómo lo encontraste?” Preguntó con curiosidad.

“Estaba ayudando a la Princesa Tortuga a explorar los niveles inferiores de la biblioteca, los cuales están medio en ruinas, cuando me llamó la atención el diario. Estaba extraordinariamente bien conservado en comparación con los libros que lo rodeaban, digamos que era como una luz brillante entre tanta decadencia.” Intentó acomodarse, pero el molesto dolor del hombro no se lo ponía nada fácil. “Y te diré dónde están si me prometes algo a cambio…”

“Eso no suena nada bien… pero a ver, suéltalo.” Cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre la mesilla de noche cercana.

“Bueno, en realidad son varias cosas. Primero, que me gustaría que contases conmigo para llegar hasta el fondo del tema, no quiero que actúes por tu cuenta y hagas alguna burrada, sobre todo si hay bichos peligrosos de por medio… que yo también quiero divertirme.” Bromeó para que la siguiente proposición no sonase tan interesada. “Y segundo, quiero, bueno, me gustaría que me llevases a ese santuario del que me hablaste, quizá… quizá haya alguna pista más que hayas pasado por alto.”

“¿Por qué me da la sensación de que es lo que querías desde el principio?” Frunció el ceño confundida. “En fin, da lo mismo…” Sacó un par de calmantes de la caja y se los entregó. “Tómatelo ahora, va.”

Bonnibel le hizo caso a regañadientes, metiéndose las pequeñas pastillas, en la boca y dando un largo trago de agua para que entrasen mejor. Su rostro reflejaba amargura, pues el sabor de la medicina era horrible. “Ugh… ¿contenta?”

Marceline rio entre dientes. “Sólo por verte la cara ha valido al pena.” Tomó el vaso y lo dejó en la mesilla, seguidamente se sentó en la cama. “¿Dónde están mis cosas?”

“No me has dicho si vas a cumplir lo que te he pedido.” La miró seriamente a los ojos.

La vampiresa suspiró. “Cuando me digas dónde están, empezaré a pensármelo, lo tomas o lo dejas.”

La pelirosa vaciló durante unos instantes, era un trato arriesgado, pero no le quedaba otra. “El bajo está ahí, tu chaqueta está en el armario junto al tocador. Y el resto de cosas están en el mismo sitio, pero están ocultas con un campo de invisibilidad que se desactiva pulsando el botón que hay justo debajo.”

“Caray, que rebuscado.” Alzó una ceja, nunca lo hubiese adivinado. Como seguía sin fiarse del todo de la palabra de la princesa, levitó hacia el escritorio para comprobar que lo que le había dicho era cierto.  
El cajón seguía abierto, sólo tenía que pulsar el botón para que el contenido se mostrase, y así fue, los objetos volvieron a hacerse visibles. La vampiresa se quedó en silencio, contemplándolos, dejando que el sonido de la lluvia volviese a apoderarse del ambiente. _¿Y si tiene razón? ¿Acaso no soy capaz de ver las cosas más evidentes?_

“¿Marceline?” La princesa rompió el silencio. “¿Vas a irte ya?”

“Pues…” Miró hacia la ventana, la tormenta seguía haciendo de las suyas. “¿Por qué lo preguntas?”

“Porque no tiene pinta de que vaya a dejar de llover… en un buen rato.” Trató de disimular, para no sonar interesada con su siguiente afirmación. “Y aún no me has dicho qué vas a hacer.”

“Ah, era eso. Por un momento me ha parecido que querías que me quedase.” Rio entre dientes. Entrecerró el cajón del escritorio y volvió levitando al lecho real, aunque esta vez no dudó en apropiarse de la mitad de la cama para ella sola.

“¡Oye! Córtate un poco, que no te he dado permiso para que acapares mi cama.” Dijo con tono de indignación.

“Hay sitio de sobras, quejica. Además, qué más te da, no es que vayas a tener visita, no necesito hacer sitio.” Estiró los brazos para desperezarse y los cruzó tras su cabeza, mientras una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en su rostro.

Al escucharla, recordó la foto que encontró el día anterior en su monedero. “Y tú que sabes, si no conoces a nadie de mi familia.”

“¿Quién ha dicho que no? Conozco a tu abuela, es mucho más maja y divertida que tú.” Clavó su mirada en la princesa, no estaba segura de si había hecho bien mencionándolo. “No tienes más familia ¿no?”

“Es el único familiar que me queda.” Frunció el ceño confusa, la afirmación de Marceline la había cogido por sorpresa. “Y aún así, siempre está viajando, es imposible localizarla.” Suspiró. “Supongo que tienes razón con eso de que no voy a tener visita.”

“Ah… pues vaya.” Se formó un silencio incómodo entre ambas durante unos instantes. “¿Y qué hay del resto de la familia?”

“No sé que fue de mis padres. Y bueno, mi tío estaba loco, así que no acabó muy bien tampoco.” Rio entre dientes. “Cuenta la leyenda que taló todo un bosque sólo porque no le gustaba. Imagina.”

“Veo que eso de estar como una regadera viene de familia ¿eh?” Bromeó. ¿Por qué dices que no acabó bien?” Poco a poco, fue sacándole la información que buscaba.

“No sé, la yaya no me contó mucho, sólo que murió de forma estúpida, supongo que por alguna de las tonterías sin sentido que hacía. Fijo que lo preguntas para saber si yo acabaré igual.” Clavó su mirada de desaprobación en ella.

 _No se acuerda de nada… no sé si eso es bueno o malo._ Pensó. “No me extrañaría Bonnie, estás a un accidente de laboratorio de convertirte en una súper villana.” Dijo con tono jocoso.

“¿Y convertirme en ti? No gracias.” Le devolvió la broma.

“Que mona.” Se giró de cara a ella. “¿Cuánto van a tardar en hacerte efecto las drogas?”

“Y dale con las drogas, son medicinas.” Se frotó la frente, estaba empezando a sentirse espesa. “Ya estoy empezando a tener algo de frío y sentirme muy pesada. ¿Serías tan amable de traerme una manta? O te vas a quejar de eso también.”

“¿Una manta? Pero si estás debajo de un edredón, no entiendo como puedes tener frío.” Dijo mientras palpaba la superficie acolchada de la cama. “Y no me voy a levantar, estoy demasiado a gusto. Siempre puedes ponerte otro pijama, o… ninguno.” Miró la siniestra camiseta de Chicle y sonrió.

“¿Ninguno? Siempre me dices eso cuando quieres tem…” No acabó la frase, los calmantes estaban empezando a hacer de las suyas. “Ehm… eso.”

“Pero acaba la frase tía, siempre te digo eso cuando quiero tem…” Se medio incorporó para poder verle bien la cara.

“¿…peratura?” Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Marceline la miró a los ojos totalmente confundida. “Lo que yo diga, como una regadera… no recuerdo haberte dicho nada así.”

“Nada, nada, son las pastillas que me hacen decir tonterías.” Empezó a reír de forma nerviosa mientras garabateaba algo en la libreta. “¿Me traes la manta? Está ahí encima del tocador.”

“Uhm… nop, me da pereza.” Esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras volvía a hundir su cabeza en la mullida almohada.

“Eres una desconsiderada.” Cerró el bloc de notas y lo dejó junto con el bolígrafo en la mesilla de noche que había a su derecha. Cual fue su asombro cuando al volver a girarse de cara a Marceline, esta había cambiado de forma.

“Yo molo más que una simple manta.” Dijo la vampiresa, ahora transformada en un murciélago del tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto. “No me mires así, que bien que disfrutaste ayer, y ahora no está PEB para caerse al vacío.” Seguidamente se subió a la falda de la princesa de un salto.

“No voy a…” Dejó de hablar al notar el roce del suave pelaje contra su mano. “Hmmm… bueno, quizá un rato…” Empezó a acariciarle la cabeza. “No entiendo por qué estás tan calentita… y tan mona en esta forma.”

“¿Mona?” Preguntó con indignación. “Me da que ya te afectan las drogas…”

“Es verdad, aunque con un lacito rosa y bien peinada estarías mejor…” La rodeó con el brazo fuertemente.

“Oh no. No, no, no... ¡No!” Intentó escabullirse en vano.

Bonnibel empezó a reírse, imaginarse al pequeño murciélago emperifollado de esa forma le resultaba realmente cómico. “Es broma tonta.” Aflojó la presa para liberarla.

“Más te vale, como me duerma y me hagas algo… ¡te enteras!” Dijo mientras agitaba la zarpa en el aire.

“Entonces… ¿te quedas?” Preguntó mientras miraba sus brillantes ojos.

Marceline, pudo observar como la mirada de su amiga transmitía la misma tristeza que había percibido antes, esa tristeza casi nostálgica que por algún motivo la hacía sentir tan mal. Por ello, en lugar de responder, se acurrucó en el regazo de la princesa. Ese gesto desinteresado hizo que en el rostro de Bonnibel se dibujase una tierna sonrisa, dando lugar a más caricias por su parte.  
Una vez más, el sonido relajante de la lluvia se apoderó por completo del ambiente, provocando que la vampiresa se dejase llevar, y disfrutase del momento. No obstante, se resistía a quedarse dormida, no quería pasar allí la noche, tan sólo esperar a que la princesa sucumbiese al cansancio para poder largarse de allí cuanto antes. Por desgracia para ella, las caricias proferidas por su amiga, eran tan agradables que no tardó en caer rendida.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, habían pasado varias horas. Estaba algo desorientada por acabarse de despertar, se había relajado tanto que había vuelto a la forma humanoide. Frunció el ceño confusa, pronto se daría cuenta de que seguía abrazada a Bonnibel, quien seguía durmiendo profundamente.  
Se medio incorporó lentamente y miró la hora en el reloj de la mesilla de noche, eran las cinco y treinta y cinco de la madrugada. _Mierda… ¿cómo demonios he podido dormirme?_ Pensó mientras se frotaba la cara tratando de despejarse.  
Segundos después, se levantó cuidadosamente de la cama, e intentando no despertar a la princesa, levitó hacia el escritorio para coger sus cosas del cajón. Dobló con sumo cuidado las partituras y las metió entre las páginas del diario, dejándolo después sobre la mesa. Después, cogió la sudadera negra que descansaba en el respaldo de la silla y se la puso mientras levitaba hacia el armario junto al tocador, aún estaba algo húmeda, pero eso le daba igual, era inmortal, no es que fuese a pillar un resfriado.

Al abrir la puerta del armario ropero, ésta chirrió, temiendo haber alertado a la princesa, Marceline miró hacia la cama, pero no parecía haberse inmutado lo más mínimo. Al coger su cazadora roja, se dio cuenta de que había una fotografía suya pegada en el interior de la puerta. La observó detenidamente, no recordaba haberse tomado esa foto con Bonnibel, no obstante, que ella guardase una foto de ella, indicaba que aunque fuese muy en el fondo la apreciaba como amiga, eso la hizo sonreír. Cerró la puerta del armario cuidadosamente, se colocó la cazadora y se colgó el bajo a sus espaldas.  
Antes de ir a por el diario y marcharse, decidió acercarse al lecho real, la luz de la mesita de noche seguía encendida, alumbrando tenuemente esa zona de la habitación. Al ir a apagarla, vio el bloc de notas y no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo, pues aún recordaba la frase en alemán que había visto antes. No entendía lo que ponía, sin embargo, a pie de página leyó algo que la perturbó por completo. _“No recuerda nada.” ¿Qué se supone que es lo que no recuerdo? Un momento… creo que esto es lo último que ha apuntado, cuando ha desvariado sobre la temperatura o no se qué…_ Dijo para sus adentros.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, sacó su teléfono móvil y tomó una fotografía de las anotaciones de Bonnibel, ya encontraría a alguien que pudiese traducírselo. Estaba claro que la princesita tramaba algo, y que lo de hoy sólo había sido un paripé por su parte. _Ya sabía yo que tanta amabilidad por parte de ésta no me traería nada bueno…_ Clavó su mirada en la bella durmiente, estaba totalmente indignada y furiosa, había vuelto a caer en su trampa. _Menos mal que no le he prometido nada, le van a dar… por falsa._ Por el momento, no haría nada al respecto, intentó dejarlo todo de la misma manera que lo había encontrado, después apagó la lámpara, cogió el libro sobre vampiros junto con el diario sangriento y se dirigió al gran ventanal. La tormenta había cesado, sin embargo la llovizna aún estaba haciendo de las suyas. Antes de salir al exterior, miró por última vez a su amiga, su mirada estaba llena de ira, no podía creer que le siguiese ocultando cosas.  
Bajó la mirada y suspiró, tenía la sensación de estar atrapada dentro de un bucle infinito, cada vez que las cosas parecían ir bien con Bonnibel, siempre ocurría algo que demostraba todo lo contrario, y ya estaba cansada de todo eso. _Lo mejor será que la evite y ya está…_ Pensó.  
Abrió con cuidado el ventanal y salió al exterior, entornando en la medida de lo posible la puerta desde fuera, para evitar que entrase el agua al interior. Dio un par de pasos y miró a su alrededor, no tardaría en amanecer, por suerte, el cielo encapotado le daba algo de tiempo extra para llegar a su guarida, debía darse prisa. Alzó el vuelo elevándose rápidamente a gran altura, no obstante, prefirió no arriesgarse atravesando las nubes, quizás fuese inmortal, pero eso no significaba que no le fuese a doler si se electrocutaba por culpa de un rayo.  
Mientras volaba, no pudo evitar darle vueltas al asunto. La fotografía del armario, las anotaciones extrañas en alemán y luego los comentarios sin sentido. _¿Qué es lo que no recuerdo?_


	14. Lázaro

_“El sonido de una fuerte bofetada interrumpió a la princesa, provocando un breve silencio entre las dos voces.”_

 

Abrió los ojos lentamente, todo estaba borroso y la cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas. El entorno le era del todo extraño, el techo de la habitación, era de un metálico color blanco, las cegadoras luces fluorescentes, que no dejaban ningún rincón ni recoveco sin iluminar, impedían que pudiese ver con claridad el lugar en el que se hallaba. Intentó moverse, pero tenía la sensación de que su cuerpo pesaba toneladas, dándose por vencida ladeó la cabeza para tener mejor visión. Cuando fue consciente del lugar en el que se encontraba, su corazón empezó a acelerarse a causa del pánico, alertando a los desconocidos que había en la sala.

“Ahí, en el monitor, algo va mal.” Dijo lo que parecía ser una voz femenina.

Nuestra debilitada princesa, se hallaba tendida en una fría camilla, dentro de lo que parecía ser un quirófano. No reconocía a quien acababa de hablar, lo cual la alteró todavía más.

“Está reaccionando a los estímulos externos, empieza a experimentar consciencia sobre el entorno.” Esta vez, la voz era masculina. “Oh Blios, creo que se está despertando.”

Alguien se acercó a la camilla y observó con asombro a la paciente. Al interponerse por unos instantes en el camino de la cegadora luz, pudo ver momentáneamente el rostro de un varón de ojos claros, con el pelo rapado y barba de unos tres días. Este, sin saber muy bien como actuar, buscó la respuesta en su superiora.

“¡Maldita sea! No está lista. ¡Adminístrale sedantes!” Exclamó la mujer mientras se acercaba también a la camilla. “Marceline, intenta no moverte. Quédate quieta e intenta calmarte.” Tomó a la princesa de la mano para intentar calmarla. El horror de Bonnibel no había hecho más que empezar, pues quien sostenía su mano no era otra que ella misma, sin embargo estaba viviéndolo todo desde otra perspectiva. No podía controlar lo que estaba viviendo, y tampoco tenía la certeza de que fuese tan sólo una pesadilla. _**¿Qué opinas? Es esto la realidad… ¿o tan sólo una fantasía?**_ Una voz de ultratumba retumbó por cada rincón de su mente.

El ayudante, se apresuró en administrar la dosis de sedantes, después se dirigió hacia el monitor que controlaba las constantes vitales de la paciente. “El ritmo cardiaco sigue incrementando. La actividad cerebral está fuera de lo normal. Los índices se acercan a la zona roja… ¡No está funcionado!”

Bonnibel, se limitó a seguir con la mirada a su otro yo, quien se acercó al monitor, apartando de allí a su ayudante de un empujón. “¡Otra dosis, ahora!” Le ordenó tras unos segundos observando los resultados.

Al aplicar la segunda dosis de sedantes, su vista empezó a nublarse de nuevo rápidamente. Las voces cada vez se oían más lejanas. “El ritmo cardiaco empieza a descender. Los índices recuperan valores normales.” Dijo el ayudante con un notorio tono de alivio. “Por poco, casi la perdemos.”

Intentó luchar contra el efecto calmante de las medicinas, pero fue en vano. Clavó su mirada en su clon, su consciencia se le escapaba de las manos y seguía sin entender el por qué de lo que estaba viviendo. **_Podría responder a eso… lo sabes bien… pero ya sabes qué quiero a cambio de esa respuesta…_**

Su clon volvió junto a la camilla, tras comprobar que la paciente estaba estabilizándose respiró aliviada. “Te dije que tus estimaciones no eran correctas. Vuelve a hacer los cálculos.” Pronunció todas y cada una de las palabras en un claro tono despectivo.

Todo se volvió negro.

**_El dolor que acabas de sentir… no es nada. …Nada en comparación con el que sentirás ahora…_ **

A pesar de no poder ver absolutamente nada, empezó a oír a lo lejos unas voces que parecían discutir entre ellas, conforme pasaban los segundos se iban escuchando con más claridad.

“¿Por qué le has hecho eso? ¿En qué pensabas Bonnibel?” Una voz del todo familiar se abrió paso entre la oscuridad de su mente.

“Estaba empezando a ser un obstáculo…” Su propia voz se unió a la conversación, sin embargo, no recordaba haber pronunciado nunca esas palabras.

“No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo. ¿Desde cuándo la amistad es un obstáculo? ¿Es que no has aprendido nada de mí?” Inquirió la primera voz con incredulidad.

“¿Amistad? Heh… No lo entenderías, estaba… demasiado cerca, iba a estropear nuestros planes imperialistas, no podía permitir eso, ¡he hecho lo que debía hacerse!” Espetó.

“¿Nuestros planes? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? No te eduqué para que te convirtieras en esto…” La confusión estaba presente en sus preguntas.

“Esto es lo que deberíamos haber hecho desde el principio, somos superiores, debemos reinar sobre los que son inferiores porque…” El sonido de una fuerte bofetada interrumpió a la princesa, provocando un breve silencio entre las dos voces.

“Eres una deshonra para la familia.” Esas seis palabras atravesaron su corazón, ahora ya reconocía la otra voz.

“¡Pero es la verdad!” Exclamó la voz de la princesa.

“¡Cállate mocosa!” El tono severo de la anciana voz achantó a la prepotente joven. “Mírala, mira lo que le has hecho, ¡¿crees que se lo merece?! El único error que cometió contigo, fue confiar en ti. El poder te ha corrompido Bonnibel, te has vuelto egoísta, despreciable, eres un monstruo. ¡Yo jamás te enseñé eso!”

“Lo hiciste… ¡me dijiste que la responsabilidad requiere sacrificio!” Rebatió.

“Querida… tan inteligente que eres y no entendiste nada.” Estaba realmente decepcionada. “Nuestro linaje siempre ha gobernado con sabiduría y humildad, y tú no has demostrado poseer ninguna de las dos cualidades…” Hizo una pausa. “No eres digna de poseer el título de princesa, y mucho menos el de reina.” La voz empezó a alejarse. “Recuerda, la victoria de un monarca digno, es lograr conmover el corazón de su pueblo, no causarles dolor.”

“Pero… no entiendo, ¿qué debo hacer? El proceso ya es irreversible…” Respondió angustiada.

“Nunca serás bienvenida a mi lado si no le devuelves lo que le has arrebatado.” Las palabras resonaron en la oscuridad una y otra vez hasta que finalmente se hizo el silencio.

**_Duele recordar… ¿Verdad?_ **

Cuando por fin quedó libre de ese horrible tormento, Bonnibel despertó. Seguía en su habitación, sin embargo estaba sola, ya que Marceline se había marchado apenas unas horas antes.  
Aunque las nubes no dejaban ver con claridad el sol, ya hacía unas horas que había amanecido. La joven, aún debilitada por lo ocurrido, se sentó en el borde de la cama y cogió la caja de calmantes, quizá había sido victima de un efecto secundario. Mientras observaba el prospecto, una gota de sangre procedente de su nariz se precipitó contra el papel, entonces recordó las últimas veces que había escuchado esa horrible voz. “Lo que me faltaba…” Dijo con un hilo de voz.

Tras limpiarse la nariz con un pañuelo desechable, se dirigió al tocador para comprobar que no había quedado rastro alguno, sin embargo al verse en el espejo se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes, y sin perderse de vista ni un momento, se sentó lentamente en la banqueta, quedándose allí en silencio observando su propio reflejo. La jaqueca no tardó en aparecer en escena, provocando que Bonnibel se frotase el entrecejo a causa del amargo dolor. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que patrón se estaba repitiendo, primero el sueño, luego la voz, la hemorragia y finalmente la jaqueca, todo eso acompañado de una horrible sensación que recorría todo su ser. _¿Y si todo pasó realmente?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay referencias a dos escenas de videojuegos, a quien me sepa decir las dos le regalo un suculento spoiler. ;3


	15. Las Zarzas me Obligaron

_“Averiguarlo no iba a ser agradable, pues si la hacía confesar, se vería forzada a revelarle su secreto, ese secreto que tanto le pesaba a veces y llevaba tiempo ocultando.”_

La nieve brillaba esa noche, ni una huella quedaba ya de la actividad de la fauna diurna. Era un reino de aislamiento y soledad, el viento aullaba y se colaba en el interior de la gran montaña helada.

 _El frío nunca me molesta, pero siempre que vengo aquí me entran escalofríos._ Dijo para sus adentros la vampiresa mientras se adentraba en la guarida del Rey Hielo. Aunque el anciano era como un segundo padre para ella, esa noche no iba a visitarle, su propósito era otro bien distinto.  
Ese día, nada más despertar al anochecer, mientras aún yacía en su incómoda y dura cama, recordó la extensa biblioteca que se escondía en las entrañas del Reino de Hielo, allí quizá podría encontrar algo que la ayudase a entender las notas de la Princesa Chicle.

Levitó escaleras abajo hasta llegar a la entrada de la biblioteca, sin embargo ésta estaba tapiada por un gran escritorio antiguo, que estaba repleto de viejos papeles y sepultado parcialmente por todo tipo de cacharros de la época anterior a la gran guerra.

Intentando no hacer ruido y con sumo cuidado, movió unos centímetros el pesado escritorio, dejando el hueco justo para poder pasar por el agujero. Conforme avanzaba por el túnel que llevaba a la sala, el aire se tornó enrarecido y adquirió un particular olor a rancio. Al llegar, encendió algunas velas y miró a su alrededor, para su desgracia, el lugar era mucho más grande de lo que recordaba.  
La biblioteca, estaba ubicada en una gran sala circular cuya entrada se hallaba en el segundo nivel, apenas se veía el techo, pues tenía prácticamente la misma altura que una de las heladas montañas del reino. Se dividía en un centenar de pisos, cada uno conectado con el siguiente mediante unas escaleras verticales, cada nivel albergaba varias estanterías llenas de antiguos libros, los cuales posiblemente hacía tiempo que no habían visto la luz.

La vampiresa puso mala cara, no tenía la más remota idea de cómo encontrar algo útil en aquel inmenso lugar. _Quizás hubiese sido más sencillo pedir ayuda al Rey Tortuga, pero con lo cotilla que es la Princesa Tortuga, seguro que Bonnibel hubiese acabado enterándose de todo._ Pensó, seguidamente se dirigió a una de las incontables librerías del primer nivel, y empezó a rebuscar entre los viejos libros. Necesitaba un diccionario de alemán, parecía una tarea simple, no obstante había pocos ejemplares de ese tipo de libros, los que quedaban estaban guardados en las grandes bibliotecas del continente, o en manos de gente indeseable, como la Princesa Chicle.

“Bueno, no está en ésta estantería, sólo me quedan…” Miró hacia arriba intentando contar las librerías restantes y soltó un suspiro. “Miles…”

Marceline, que estaba tan centrada en la búsqueda del diccionario, era ajena a quien tenía detrás, alguien que la había estado observando en silencio desde que había entrado al castillo. Con cautela se acercó a la vampiresa desde el nivel superior de estanterías, para poder observarla desde arriba. Tras un buen rato esperando sin éxito a que ésta se percatase de su presencia, decidió hacerse notar.

“… ¡Wenk!” Exclamó el pequeño ser de brillantes ojos negros.

La vampiresa algo sorprendida, alzó la mirada hacia el ave. “¿Gunter? ¿Desde cuándo llevas aquí?”

“Wenk, wenk.” Intentó dar a entender que llevaba aquí desde el principio.

“Uhm… ya veo. Oye, ¿tienes alguna idea de en qué estantería están los diccionarios? Busco uno de alemán.” Si el tomo se encontraba aquí, Gunter sabría donde estaba, tenía la habilidad de encontrar todo lo que su amo escondía.

“¿Wenk? Wenk, weeenk.” Asintió. Seguidamente caminó por el segundo nivel de la biblioteca hasta la estantería más alejada de la entrada.

Marceline soltó una risita, siempre le había resultado muy graciosa la forma de andar de Gunter. Una vez frente a la vieja librería, el pingüino graznó y levantó las alitas, en respuesta la vampiresa lo cogió en brazos, el ave no tardó en señalar donde estaba el libro. “Genial, eres un amor Gunter, la próxima vez que venga de visita te traeré una caja grande llena de botellas, ¿vale?” Dijo mientras le rascaba la cabeza.

“¡WENK!” Exclamó el entusiasmado animalillo. Romper botellas era una de sus pasiones.

Sostuvo a Gunter con un brazo mientras se disponía a coger el libro, que debido al paso del tiempo se había quedado encajado entre el resto de tomos. Intentó desencajarlo con cuidado, lo que menos quería es destrozar el viejo diccionario, sin embargo el sonido proveniente del bolsillo de sus vaqueros la interrumpió. Extrañada porque alguien la llamase a esas horas, sacó el móvil del bolsillo para ver de quien se trataba, su cara cambió por completo al ver el número. “Hey, ¿qué pasa? ¿Alguna novedad?” Inquirió.

La extraña forma del teléfono móvil, llamó la atención de Gunter, quien pensaba que se trataba de un pescado, y por lo tanto era algo comestible. Queriendo zampárselo, trató de hacerse con el, revolviéndose entre los brazos de la vampiresa, quien trató de apartarlo en vano. “¡Eh! Estate quieto, esto no se come, ¡pesado!” Dijo a modo de reprimenda. “¿Qué? No, no iba por ti. Bueno, va, dime ya si la has encontrado o no.” Una malévola sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recibir la respuesta deseada, habían encontrado a Maja, la bruja. “Estupendo, ya no tendré que matarte, la verdad es que me daba pereza, aunque me conformo con la paliza que te ha dado su esbirro.” Rio entre dientes. “Ahora iré a echarle un vistazo, por cierto, Keila te estaba buscando, no sé que querrá, pero parecía importante.” Colgó sin despedirse y guardó el teléfono de nuevo en su bolsillo. Acarició a Gunter una vez más y lo dejó en el suelo para poder desencajar el diccionario de la estantería. Cuando finalmente lo sacó del hueco, lo abrió, las páginas estaban amarillentas y rasposas, pero el contenido era legible, con eso le valía. “Ah… qué haríamos sin ti Gunter. En fin, tengo que irme guapo, no le digas al viejo que he estado aquí, ¿eh?” Sonrió.

El pingüino asintió y se despidió de ella mientras ejecutaba el saludo militar, dando a entender que seguiría sus órdenes. “Wenk wenk.”

Ahora que había encontrado de nuevo el rastro de esa odiosa bruja, debía apresurarse en recuperar lo que le pertenecía. Emprendió rápidamente el camino de vuelta a su guarida para prepararse a recuperar a su querido oso de peluche, Hambo.  
Nada más llegar a casa, fue directa a la nevera, tomó una brillante manzana roja y clavó sus colmillos en ella, decolorándola progresivamente hasta que no quedó ni un ápice de color en ella. Subió al piso superior y dejó el diccionario sobre el escritorio, después, sin perder ni un momento salió a toda prisa del lugar.

La guarida de la bruja estaba lejos, a unas cuantas horas de viaje, por suerte aún quedaba mucha noche por delante, y el ansía de Marceline por recuperar a su viejo amigo, provocaba que fuese aún a más velocidad.  
No tenía la certeza de lo que encontraría allí cuando llegase, quien la había ayudado a rastrear a Maja, sólo había podido explorar los alrededores, pues el lugar estaba fuertemente protegido por zarzas, y el esbirro de la bruja siempre merodeaba por allí. Por la descripción, parecía una mezcla de cuervo y conejo, aparentemente inofensivo, pero ciertamente letal. Fuese lo que fuese, la Reina de los Vampiros estaba dispuesta a acabar con cualquiera que se interpusiese entre ella y Hambo.

Tardó menos de lo previsto en llegar al lugar, tal y como le había descrito su colega, la guarida estaba dentro de un laberíntico bosque, custodiado por unas salvajes zarzas, que eran prácticamente impenetrables.  
Sobrevoló el lugar por arriba en busca de alguna entrada, pero las copas de los árboles parecían estar fusionadas unas con otras, no había entrada posible a la vista, por lo que rodeó el bosque, pero lo mismo pasaba con los troncos de los árboles, estaban tan juntos que parecían formar un gran muro, como si de una fortaleza se tratase. Al descender a ras de suelo, se acercó a las zarzas, al observarlas detenidamente, pudo ver que estaban igual de compactas que los árboles. Se frotó la nuca pensativa, había oído hablar de estas cosas, los magos solían usar habitualmente este tipo de espejismos, sin embargo este en cuestión parecía muy real.

De repente, captó por el rabillo del ojo cómo algo brillante se movía entre las zarzas, cuando se acercó para ver de qué se trataba, una sombra salió de entre los espinosos arbustos y atacó a Marceline, quien repelió al atacante de un puñetazo, estampándolo contra el suelo. Esa sombra oscura, era nada más y nada menos que el esbirro de Maja, era negro como el azabache y tal y como le habían contado su aspecto era el de un cuervo con orejas de conejo. El esbirro, al incorporarse, miró a la vampiresa y ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, sabía quien era ella. Antes de que Marceline pudiese reaccionar, este se adentró de nuevo en las zarzas, desapareciendo por completo.

“¡Eh, vuelve aquí maldito cobarde!” Gritó. Pero no obtuvo respuesta, todo se había vuelto a quedar en silencio. Indignada, intentó abrirse paso entre las zarzas, justo por el mismo sitio por el que había entrado el esbirro, pero fue en vano, no importaba cuanto lo intentase ni cuanta fuerza utilizase, era imposible entrar. Y por si fuese poco, la ropa que llevaba no era la adecuada, ya que al ser algo holgada se enganchaba en las espinas de los arbustos. “Mierda, esto es un asco. Vale Marcy, piensa un poco, esto no puede ser tan difícil.” Bufó y usó toda su fuerza para tirar de una de las ramas más gruesas, pero sólo consiguió cortarse las manos con las puntiagudas espinas. “¡Sheeeshh!” Siseó furiosa, y utilizó sus poderes pirománticos para intentar prenderle fuego al lugar, siquiera consiguió chamuscarlos lo más mínimo. “Otra vez no, maldita sea, ¿por qué tiene que ser ella el único cerebrito del planeta?” Suspiró y se sentó en el suelo, clavando su mirada en esas odiosas zarzas que la iban a obligar a verle la cara de nuevo a Bonnibel. _No puedo creer que tenga que acudir a ella, pfff… seguro que está que trina por haberla ignorado durante un mes. Pero que se joda, que no me hubiese escondido cosas. Ya verás, voy a traducir sus estúpidas notas y se lo voy a restregar en toda la jeta._ Tras unos minutos, finalmente se resignó y abandonó el lugar.

Cuando llegó a casa, lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la ropa, pues la camiseta marrón que llevaba, había sido rasgada por las zarzas, normalmente no le molestaba llevar ropa agujereada, siempre y cuando los agujeros dejasen a la imaginación, no como ahora. Dejó caer la ropa en el suelo del cuarto de baño y se metió en la bañera, una ducha rápida la ayudaría a despejarse un poco y así olvidarse de la frustración que sentía.  
Diez minutos después salió levitando del aseo secándose el pelo con el secador, llevando solamente un conjunto de ropa interior deportiva de color azul. Días antes había decidido cambiar un poco su aspecto, con un corte de pelo poco usual en ella, su melena seguía igual de larga, la diferencia era que ahora llevaba flequillo. Aunque no lo pareciese, era un pequeño gran cambio para ella.

Decidida a acabar con el misterio de las notas de la Princesa Chicle, se sentó en el escritorio, buscó la fotografía de estas, abrió el viejo diccionario y empezó a traducir lo mejor que pudo.

**_“Experimento número dos: La Reina de los Vampiros_ **

**_El tratamiento ha sido un éxito. Pero me temo que el proceso es irreversible. Siento que hice lo que debía, pero…_ **  
**_¿Y si ella tiene razón y me equivoqué?_ **  
**_Tendré que tomar medidas al respecto, por si algún día me entran remordimientos._ **

**_PD: Destruir todas las notas del experimento. Ella es inteligente, pero no más que yo, sin las notas no podrá invertir el proceso._ **

**_-Estupendo, no recuerda nada. Menuda mierda.-“_ **

Tras horas con la cabeza metida en el diccionario, leyó la nota traducida, a ver si tenía alguna lógica. Estaba claro que el experimento tenía que ver con ella, y que había sido obra de Bonnibel, sin embargo la última anotación, la que fue escrita aquella noche en su presencia, daba a entender que ni siquiera la princesa recordaba de qué iba todo aquello. “¿Qué demonios hiciste esta vez Bonnie? ¿Si yo soy el número dos, quién es el uno? ¿A quién te refieres al decir **_ella_**? No entiendo nada…” Reclinó la silla hacia atrás y empezó a mordisquear el lápiz.  
El asunto parecía muy turbio, nunca se sabía con Bonnibel, a veces era mejor no preguntar, e ignorar esos siniestros detalles que se escondían tras esa apariencia angelical, pero esta vez era distinto, esta vez tenía que ver con ella, con algo que supuestamente le hizo en el pasado. Averiguarlo no iba a ser agradable, pues si la hacía confesar, se vería forzada a revelarle su secreto, ese secreto que tanto le pesaba a veces y llevaba tiempo ocultando, la trágica muerte de su tío, Umbaldo. No fue un accidente como todo el mundo pensaba, si no que fue ella misma quien lo asesinó.  
Marceline suspiró, siempre que lo recordaba no podía evitar sentirse mal. Pero por ahora tenía un asunto más importante que atender, y aunque ya había amanecido no iba a dejarlo de lado, iría a buscar a la princesa y si hacía falta la sacaría a rastras de su palacio.

 

Unas pocas horas después, en el Reino de Caramelo, la Princesa Chicle, aunque ya era casi la una del medio día, acababa de despertarse. Ya no llevaba el cabestrillo, le había llevado varias sesiones de rehabilitación durante todo un mes, pero ya estaba completamente recuperada de su lesión en el hombro.  
Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se desperezó, llevaba puesta la siniestra camiseta rockera y unos pantalones largos de color magenta. Al levantarse, olió el cuello de la camiseta, todavía conservaba la esencia de Marceline.

Había pasado ya un mes desde ella vino a por el diario, desde aquella noche la vampiresa empezó a ignorarla sin dar explicaciones. Pasó las primeras dos semanas tratando de contactar con ella, pero no le cogió ninguna vez el teléfono, ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle a los mensajes. Al final optó por resignarse y dejar de darle importancia al tema, ya sabía que a Marceline le daban arrebatos de ese tipo, aunque siempre decía el motivo antes de largarse. Pero esta vez fue algo distinto, aquella noche sintió que estaban realmente unidas, y de repente fue como si un abismo se abriese entre las dos; aunque Bonnibel trataba de mantenerse ocupada con sus quehaceres reales, había días en que no podía evitar echarla de menos.

Hoy era uno de esos odiosos días, por lo que decidió no quitarse la camiseta que ella le había regalado, se limitó simplemente a ponerse una chaqueta rosa encima, abrochándosela completamente para que nadie viese que llevaba puesto debajo. Ni siquiera se molestó en peinarse o sacar la melena por fuera de la chaqueta, simplemente se puso la tiara encima, junto con unos pantalones rosas a juego y listo.

Dada la incertidumbre a la que estaba sometida respecto a la amenaza de los posibles humanos supervivientes, decidió incrementar la defensa del reino, empezando por incorporar nuevas armas en los Guardianes de la ciudad. Para poner a prueba el nuevo mecanismo de defensa, había reunido a la supuesta elite del reino, quienes esperaban en el salón de actos.  
Allí estaban Finn, Jake, el Mayordomo Menta, Don Polvorón, Manfredo y varios guardias banana.

“Hey chicos, os he reunido hoy aquí porque sois lo mejor de lo mejor.” Observó como Jake se sacaba un moco y eso la hizo pensar que lo que acababa de decir no era del todo acertado. “Ehm, de todos modos, como decía, los datos me han mostrado que el riesgo de ataque al Reino de Caramelo ha aumentado, por lo que he decidido mejorar a los Guardianes con nuevas defensas.” Abrió las cortinas del gran ventanal del salón, tras ellas estaba asomado uno de los gigantes guardianes de la ciudad.  
“Les he instalado un gas somnífero, así que si alguien intenta atacarnos, será rociado sin piedad. ¿No es genial?” Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. “Lo malo es que el gas afecta a todo el mundo, a todos menos a vosotros, mi élite. Estad atentos, os voy a enseñar cómo ignorar los efectos, con el poder de la mente.” Dijo mientras señalaba a su cabeza. “¡Vamos!” Ordenó al Guardián que soltase el gas. “Ahora, imaginad que vuestra mente es un puño que golpea al mismísimo sueño, mientras decís, ¡No! ¡Nooooo! ¡NOOO! ¡No entres dócil en esta buena noche!”

Por desgracia, cuando Bonnibel se dio la vuelta, todos salvo Don Polvorón habían sucumbido al somnífero. “¡Hola!” Exclamó este alegremente.

“¡Hey Chicle!” Gritó una voz procedente del exterior.

La princesa se giró y observó como alguien entraba por la ventana vestido con una larga túnica negra con capucha, y una mascara de soldador tapándole la cara. “¡Marceline!” Exclamó. _Uh, creo que eso ha sonado con demasiado entusiasmo, he de dejarle ver que paso de ella. Aunque me pregunto qué querrá… igualmente me parece muy fuerte que me venga como si nada después de haber pasado de mí todo este tiempo._ Pensó. “Te has quedado levantada hasta tarde.” Su tono ahora era serio.

La vampiresa entró en la sala, cerró las cortinas y lanzó al suelo la túnica y la máscara de soldador. “No hay tiempo que perder, vayamos a dar una vuelta… ahora.” La ropa que llevaba debajo era ajustada, una camiseta de tirantes amarilla con dos rayas dibujadas horizontalmente de color naranja y rojo, unas mallas azules a juego con los guantes largos sin dedos que llevaba, y sus clásicas botas rojas.

“Hmm, no lo sé. Estoy, uh, algo ocupada.” Dijo intentando mostrar indiferencia mientras miraba a Don Polvorón.

“Uhm… ¡Hola!” El aludido, algo confuso, saludó a las dos.

“Escúchame Bonnie, he rastreado a Maja, la Bruja de los cielos.” Dijo seriamente.

“Oh. Espera, ¿qué?” No entendía a qué venía todo eso.

“Sí, la he seguido hasta un bosque encantado, pero está todo protegido por barreras mágicas.” Explicó.

“Ohhh… ya sé a donde va a parar esto.” Entrecerró los ojos y sonrió, ahora lo entendía todo, era obvio que había venido a por su ayuda.

“Bueno, te encanta sacar a pasear tu gran cerebro y… y… He pensado que sería estupendo pasar un buen rato de calidad contigo.” Suspiró, su argumento no se sostenía por ningún sitio. “Necesito tu ayuda, ¿vale?” Odiaba admitir eso.

“¿Pero por qué tanto interés en encontrar a Maja?” Inquirió, nunca había visto a su amiga tan interesada en algo, como para venir y pedirle ayuda.

“Es algo muy, muy, muuuy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy importante para mí.” Dijo cabizbaja.

La respuesta de Marceline la había sorprendido. “Guau. Vale pero…”

“Vamos, te he traído la mochila y todo.” La ayudó a ponérsela, y después rápidamente se puso de nuevo la túnica y la máscara.

“Um, claro, pero…” Fue interrumpida.

“Nada de peros Bonnie.” La agarró por la mochila y salieron volando velozmente a través de la ventana.

El viaje se hizo corto, a decir verdad, para la princesa fue como montar en una divertida montaña rusa. Cuando llegaron allí era de noche, ambas se acercaron al muro de zarzas, Marceline se mostró más agresiva. “¿Ves? ¡Gah! Algo no está bien.” Intentó arrancar las ramas en vano, y luego clavó sus colmillos en una de ellas. “¡Uh! Es como… un maldito muro de ladrillos.” Suspiró. “Deberíamos volar en pedazos el sitio.”

Por otra parte, Bonnibel optó por un método más pacífico. Se colocó un dedal-escáner en el dedo índice y rozó una de las ramas. “Hmmm… Ajá, es un portal de zarzas adormecedoras.”

“¿Cómo lo matamos?” Preguntó seriamente.

“Todo lo que debemos hacer es tomar el camino que ofrezca menor resistencia.” Explicó.

La vampiresa miró a su alrededor en busca del camino. “Vale, ¿y dónde está? El camino digo.”

La princesa sonrió, Marceline podía llegar a ser muy tonta cuando quería. “Está aquí.” Dijo señalando a la cabeza. “Y aquí” Puso la mano sobre el corazón. “Ahora, toma aire… y relájate” Se dejó caer sobre las zarzas, atravesándolas por completo como si nada.

Marceline ladeó la cabeza e intentó seguir las indicaciones, se cruzó de brazos y levitó sobre las zarzas, tumbándose en ellas. Inspiró aire y lo soltó lentamente, pero nada ocurría, cosa que empezó a irritarla. “Grrrr…”

Chicle asomó la cabeza entre las zarzas mágicas, con una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en su rostro. “Hola amiga, ¿tienes problemas para relajarte? ¿Qué tal si te tomas una buena taza de manzanilla?” Dijo con voz calmada mientras le ofrecía una taza de color rojo con manzanilla caliente dentro.

Tomó la taza e hincó sus colmillos en ella, absorbiendo todo el color rojo a la vez que la manzanilla, eso la relajó y por fin pudo atravesar la pared mágica de zarzas. “Guau, ha sido salvajemente efectivo.”

“Dime algo que no sepa.” Rio entre dientes. “Mi googoomámetro está al límite. ¡Y mira mi reloj!” Levantó la muñeca para enseñárselo.

Marceline se acercó a ella algo confusa. “Es… rosa.”

“No es eso, está yendo hacia atrás. Aquí hay brujería realmente grave de por medio.” Explicó.

La vampiresa frunció el ceño. “Vamos princesa, no tenemos toda la noche.” Presa de la impaciencia, la tomó del brazo y tiró de ella, adentrándose cada vez más en el bosque encantado. Caminaron hasta que quien iba delante captó un olor peculiar, haciendo que disminuyesen el ritmo, en ese momento una negra pluma cayó desde arriba y Marceline siseó furiosa, el esbirro estaba cerca.

Ambas miraron hacia arriba, de los árboles colgaban todo tipo de figuras extrañas talladas en madera. “¿Qué son todas esas cosas?” Preguntó la princesa.

“Totems.” Entrecerró los ojos al ver al esbirro. “Y ese es el maldito esbirro de Maja, el cuervonejo.” Al mencionarlo, este graznó y alzó el vuelo, dejando caer otra pluma negra en el suelo. Ésta mutó rápidamente, provocando que Hambo surgiese del suelo.

“¡Marceline, soy yo Hambo!” Exclamó el peluche con una ronca voz.

“¡Hambo!” Estaba contenta de verlo.

“Sí pequeña, soy yo. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Pensé que me habías olvidado…” La voz ronca se tornó triste.

“¿Tu oso de peluche?” Chicle no podía creer que hubiese sido arrastrada a ese lugar sólo por eso.

“Lo siento de veras.” Intentó ir a por él.

“¡Eh, espera un segundo!” La princesa la detuvo sujetándola por el hombro.

 **“¡¡QUÉ?!”** Miró hacia atrás enfurecida.

“Marcy, ¿acaso eres una cría? Está claro que es una trampa. ¡Vamos, es obvio!” Intentó hacerla entrar en razón pero fue en vano.

“Ayúdame…” Suplicó el peluche.

“¡Suéltame!” Amenazó a la princesa.

“¡NO!” Placó a Marceline y la tiró al suelo, inmovilizándola por momentos.

 **“¡BONNIE!”** Gritó furiosa. Pero ésta en lugar de liberarla, se sentó encima de ella, y lanzó el googoomámetro hacia donde se encontraba Hambo, haciendo que el espejismo se esfumara y activando la trampa de afiladas lanzas de madera que hubiesen atravesado por completo a cualquiera. “Lo has… matado.”

“No seas estúpida, Hambo ni siquiera puede hablar, ¡espabílate tía!” Dijo a modo de reprimenda.

“Yo que sé, ha estado con la bruja todo este tiempo, quizá ha aprendido a hablar.” Se levantó del suelo.

“¿Así que de esto se trata no? ¿De salvar a tu viejo oso de peluche?” Se cruzó de brazos y puso muy mala cara, estaba decepcionada, tanto tiempo sin saber nada de ella, para que ahora apareciese solamente por interés.

“Sí… perdón por no habértelo dicho desde el principio, es que si no quizás no hubieses venido.” En realidad no le quedaba otra que sincerarse aunque no le apeteciese lo más mínimo.

“Um, obvio. Además, la Princesa Trapos puede hacerte un nuevo Hambo en cosa de tres segundos… o ella puede ser tu nuevo Hambo, seguro que lo haría también. Como no tiene autoestima.” Rio entre dientes. “Vale, eso es cruel, no le digas que te lo he dicho.”

Marceline, intentó no perder los estribos al escuchar todo eso, cómo no, Chicle lo estaba llevando todo al terreno del egoísmo. “No voy a hacerme un nuevo Hambo, sólo hay un único Hambo.”

“Es sólo un muñeco.” Dijo con total frialdad.

Indignada, alzó su puño izquierdo, y empezó a imitar a un misil que iba de camino a la cara de la princesa. “¿Ves esto?” Empezó a hacer el sonido de un avión mientras movía el puño en círculos.

“Qué, ¿acaso me vas a lanzar uno?” Mostró total indiferencia.

“Está yendo directo al objetivo, así qué tú misma Bonnie, ¿vas a seguir criticando a Hambo?” Inquirió.

Bonnibel bufó. “Lo siento Marceline, vamos a por Hambo.” Se disculpó forzadamente.

“Desactivado.” Bajó el puño.

“Deberíamos rastrear a esa cosa, el pajaronejo.” Miró hacia las ramas entrecerrando los ojos hasta que encontró el rastro de ramas rotas que había dejado el esbirro. “¡Bang, lo tengo! Ha dejado un camino de ramas rotas.”

“¡Lo veo!” Seguidamente salió volando rápidamente dejando atrás a la princesa.

“¡Espera!” Empezó a correr tras ella. “¡No vayas tan deprisa, que esta mochila pesa mucho! ¡Maldita sea!” Sorteó varios árboles y arbustos hasta que llegó a un claro del bosque, el cual albergaba un pequeño lago. “¡MARCELINE!” Gritó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. “Creí que necesitabas mi ayuda.” Suspiró y miró a su alrededor, pero estaba sola. _Primero me ignora por un mal entendido. Luego descubro el diario y yo con toda mi buena voluntad le voy detrás para intentar ayudarla. Por culpa de eso lo pasé súper mal, la bruta me dislocó el brazo por una rabieta. No contenta con haberse salido con la suya, me deja tirada y pasa de mí durante semanas. Total, para acabar viniendo a mí de nuevo por puro interés._ Se acercó a la orilla del lago y observó la sombra reflejada en la superficie. _¿Soy yo la única a la que le importa nuestra amistad?_ Alzó la mirada, el sol estaba volviendo a salir a causa de la alteración temporal de la zona, fue entonces cuando se percató de que esa sombra no estaba en el cielo. “Heh, buen truco Maja. ¿Estás ahí abajo Marceline?” Esperó unos segundos y se lanzó de cabeza al agua sin importarle el posible peligro que encontraría ahí abajo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, hay una parte del capítulo de Sky Witch :)


	16. ¡Por la ciencia!

_“Ese inesperado experimento la había dejado tan extasiada no podía dejar de sonreír.”_

Ya no había prisa por volver, incluso estaba disfrutando de la cálida brisa que acariciaba sus cabellos rosados. El precio a pagar había sido alto, pero había valido la pena sólo por volver a verla sonreír de de forma sincera.  
Horas antes, se habían adentrado en la guarida de la Bruja de los Cielos, donde el tiempo retrocedía en vez de avanzar, por suerte, salieron de allí con el botín que tanto ansiaba la Reina de los Vampiros.  
A pesar de estar en la estación de lluvias, la noche estaba despejada y el cielo estrellado, gracias a la alteración del tiempo dentro de aquel bosque encantado, aún quedaba mucho para que amaneciese. No tardaron en llegar a palacio, tomaron tierra en el gran balcón que daba a los aposentos reales de la princesa.

Bonnibel, al poner los pies en el suelo, se separó de su amiga, quien abrazó con fuerza a su viejo amigo, Hambo. “Bueno, no me puedo quejar, ha sido muy divertido salir a dar una vuelta contigo Marcy.” Sonrió.

“Eres increíble tía, has salvado a Hambo, aún no me lo creo.” Dijo mientras acariciaba con su mejilla la cabeza del oso de peluche.

“Se nota que estás contenta, me acabas de hacer un cumplido.” Rio entre dientes.

“¡Claro que estoy contenta! Y es todo gracias a ti.” Esbozó una amplia sonrisa. “¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¿Le diste una paliza?”

“Nah, por lo visto actuó dentro de la ley, así que después de revisar las facturas llegamos a un acuerdo. Burocracia pura y dura, te aburrirían los detalles...” Sonrió amargamente.

“Quizá, pero no sé…” Sonrió cálidamente. “Creo que te mereces una recompensa.”

“Cuanta amabilidad, esto si que demuestra que estás feliz, nunca te había visto así, ni siquiera cuando estuvimos de gira.” Estaba realmente asombrada por su actitud.  
Ahora si que ya no se arrepentía de haber intercambiado su posesión más preciada para conseguir a Hambo, pero ese detalle no era algo que la vampiresa necesitase saber.

Marceline esbozó una pícara sonrisa y se acercó a Bonnibel. “Estoy tan feliz que incluso besaría a una princesa.”

Fue entonces cuando Chicle se percató de que el color de los ojos de su amiga era distinto, esta vez no eran ni rojos ni negros, si no de su color natural, turquesa, igual que cuando cambiaba a forma animal. Era tan raro de ver, que no pudo evitar perderse en ellos, provocando que un raro sentimiento de confort brotase inexplicablemente de su corazón, apoderándose poco a poco de todo su cuerpo. Un ensimismamiento, que llegó a su fin cuando Marceline tomó el rostro de la princesa con su mano derecha y acarició suavemente su mejilla con el pulgar. Pues al sentir el frío roce en la cara se estremeció, apartándose bruscamente y dándole la espalda a la vampiresa, quien no entendía qué pasaba.

“No deberías provocar de esa manera, y menos con esas cosas.” Trató de enmascarar su nerviosismo con seriedad.

“¿Pero por qué te pones así? Si era broma…” Preguntó confusa.

Bonnibel, quien debido a los últimos acontecimientos no estaba pasando por un buen momento, finalmente estalló. **“¡PORQUE NO NECESITO UN PREMIO DE CONSOLACIÓN!”** Gritó presa de la rabia.

 **“¡¿Pero qué coño pasa contigo?!”** No se achantó ante los gritos irracionales de la princesa.

Los sueños recurrentes que había tenido últimamente, habían hecho mella en ella, sembrando su mente de dudas sobre el supuesto pasado que compartió con Marceline. A pesar de que sabía que había echo lo correcto entregando su posesión más preciada a cambio de Hambo, no podía evitar pensar que había perdido más de lo que había ganado. Pues sabía como se las gastaba la vampiresa, y que tarde o temprano volvería a ignorarla como había estado haciendo durante todo este mes.

No obstante, incluso ella misma se sorprendió de esa salida de tono, no entendía porque se había sentido tan bien al adentrarse en la profunda mirada de la reina, como tampoco entendía el pánico que le ocasionó sentir el roce de su piel. “Dis...” Carraspeó para aclarar la voz. “Disculpa, no he tenido un buen mes.”

“No me digas más, seguro que has perdido las notas sobre alguno de tus experimentos secretos.” Estaba tan ofendida por su comportamiento, que inconscientemente le echó en cara lo de las notas en alemán.

“Ajá.” Se cruzó de brazos y la observó. Había mordido el anzuelo. “Al final va a resultar que no eres tan cabeza hueca como pensaba.” Sonrió con aires de superioridad.

“Espera…” Entrecerró los ojos. “Eres retorcida hasta la saciedad.”

“Acaso esperabas que yo, la persona más inteligente de todo Ooo, ¿tendría un descuido como ese?” Rio entre dientes. “Por favor.”

“Te dije que no experimentases conmigo. ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!” Preguntó furiosa.

“Bueno… es largo de explicar, ¿te apetece un té?” Dijo con total tranquilidad.

“No voy a fiarme, seguro que le echas algo raro.” Estaba recelosa.

“No seas tonta, si quisiese envenenarte o drogarte ya lo habría hecho hace tiempo. Además, está empezando a hacer frío aquí fuera.” Ya empezaba a echar en falta a su siniestra camiseta.

“Cualquiera diría que no llevas nada debajo Bonnie.” Bromeó. “En fin, supongo que te lo debo, pero te aviso, como hagas algo raro…” Extendió el brazo y simuló el movimiento de un cañón. “Zas, misil en toda la jeta.”

“Está bien.” Puso mala cara.

Entraron a palacio por el gran ventanal de los aposentos reales, todo estaba en calma, el tema a discutir era delicado, por lo que Chicle decidió que el mejor lugar para hablar era su propia habitación.

Sin dejar de abrazar a Hambo, la vampiresa se acomodó en el lecho real, mientras observaba con recelo a la princesa. “Entonces, ¿de qué va todo esto?”

“¿Sinceramente? No lo sé.” Dejó la mochila sobre el escritorio, encendió las luces y sacó un par de tazas junto con el termo para servir las bebidas. “Aunque me hago una ligera idea.”

“¿Qué quieres decir con eso?” Observó con atención como llenaba las tazas hasta arriba.

“Pues…” Cogió la taza decolorada junto con la suya y fue hacia la cama. “Que creo que hay alguien más implicado en esto, alguien que tú y yo conocemos.” Antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama, ofreció la taza decolorada a su amiga.

“¿Quién?” Olió el aroma que desprendía la infusión y dio un pequeño sorbo. “¿No te quitas la chaqueta? Hasta yo tengo calor aquí.”

“Ah… esto, no, ehm… estoy bien así.” Rió nerviosa, no llevaba nada debajo. “Y… la persona ala que me refiero es mi abuela.” Intentó desviar el tema.

“¿Qué? No puede ser Bonnie, ella me salvó una vez y dudo que fuese cómplice de tus sucios experimentos.” Dio otro pequeño sorbo, la infusión estaba realmente buena.

“Marcy, no se trata de eso. Se trata de que ni tú ni yo recordamos cosas de nuestro pasado. Por ejemplo, ¿Cuándo me conociste?” Inquirió.

“Pues, cuando eras una cría.” Respondió confusa.

“Uhm… no. Nunca he sido niña, bueno, sólo cuando morí hace un par de años, pero porque no había suficiente biomasa para reconstruirme.” Sorbió tranquilamente la infusión.

“¿De qué hablas? Lo recuerdo perfectamente, si hasta jugabas con Hambo. Y tengo una foto contigo de niña en la que sale tu… ” Frunció el ceño, si todo era mentira, significaba que su gran secreto también lo era.

“Ella. ¿Verdad?” Afirmó con total seguridad, ya había visto esa foto.

“Sí, pero…” Le costaba creer que la amable anciana fuese incluso más retorcida que su propia nieta.

“¿De qué se supone que te salvó?” No tenía datos sobre eso.

Marceline dio un largo trago de infusión y dejó la taza sobre la mesita de noche. “Pasó hace mucho…” Se tumbó boca arriba en la cama sin dejar de abrazar al peluche. “Lo poco que recuerdo, es lo que ella me contó. Ocurrió en el viejo continente, los humanos habían logrado capturarme y habían estado experimentando conmigo en un laboratorio. Ella me encontró y me ayudó a escapar de allí. Después me cuidó hasta que estuve bien, fue entonces cuando me habló de que tenía una nieta, o sea, tú.”

“Ajá… ¿puedes decirme cómo era el laboratorio?” Tenía un mal presentimiento.

“Joder tía, pues no sé, apenas recuerdo mucho, sólo sé que había mucha luz, y siempre me la estaban enfocando a la cara, no es que fuese a ver nada.” Suspiró. “De todo lo que te he contado, ¿sólo te has quedado con eso? Vaya tela.”

Bonnibel se quedó muda al escuchar la breve descripción. _¿Acaso es el mismo laboratorio con el que soñé? ¿Acaso la ayudó a escapar de mí?_ Pensó. “Puede… que sepa de qué laboratorio se trata, pero no estoy segura, tendría que investigar.”

“Pero y qué pasa con eso de que tu y yo… ya sabes, eso de que no has sido niña.” La miró a los ojos buscando una respuesta.

“Marceline, tengo ochocientos veintisiete años. Nací con esta forma, si es que se le puede llamar nacer. Me conservo bastante bien, ¿verdad?” Sonrió y dio otro pequeño sorbo de té.

“¡¿Qué?!” Dijo levantándose rápidamente de la cama. “Pero… ¿y tu tío? ¿tus padres?”

“Guau… hizo un buen trabajo contigo. ¿Ni siquiera recuerdas eso? Creo que todo el mundo lo sabe, aunque la percepción del tiempo de los habitantes de Ooo, es distinta a la nuestra, supongo que no prestan atención a esos detalles.” Rio entre dientes. “Mi ‘tío’, como tú dices, sí que existió, pero ya te dije que tuvo una muerte tonta, y mis padres… bueno, siguen haciendo su vida felices, donde quiera que estén.”

“¿Una muerte tonta?” Se sentó de nuevo en el borde de la cama y se quedó pensativa, debía decirle lo que recordaba al respecto, era ahora o nunca. “¿Algo como un asesinato?”

“Qué dices, si no recuerdo mal, resbaló con su propia capa y cayó al vacío desde uno de los balcones de su palacio, podría haber sobrevivido a la caída, pero fue empalado por su propia estatua.” Lo decía con tanta calma que daba miedo. “Era tan narcisista que tenía estatuas suyas por todo palacio, de ahí lo de la muerte tonta, se asesinó a si mismo.” Soltó una risita.

El rostro de la vampiresa se amargó. “Pero eso no es posible Bonnie, yo fui quien lo asesiné, lo recuerdo muy bien.”

La princesa observó a su amiga, realmente creía haberlo hecho, cosa que le preocupaba. “Marcy, eso es imposible, creo…” Frunció el ceño. “¿Realmente lo crees?”

“Lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer. Pero… ya no sé qué creer, porque tú estabas allí, siendo una niña, lo hice por ti…” Abrazó con fuerza a Hambo.

“Yo… ya sabes que eso no es posible, ya te he contado por qué. Y siento tratar tan fríamente el tema, pero necesito que me des todos los detalles.” Trató de reconfortarla posando la mano en su hombro.

Marceline suspiró, había estado tanto tiempo guardando ese amargo secreto, que el sólo hecho de pensar que podía ser todo una mentira la estaba consumiendo por dentro. “Vale…” Se adentró más en la cama y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, dejando a Hambo en su falda. “Lo que recuerdo, es… que él, no soportaba la idea de que fueses medio humana, por eso te recluía y te apartaba de los demás.” Empezó a juguetear con las manitas del osito.  
“Como tu abuela me había hablado de ti, me entró la curiosidad y te visité una noche, y vi como te trataba. Me quedé vigilando toda la noche, hasta que tuviste una pesadilla y te despertaste de golpe y me viste en la ventana.” Rio entre dientes.  
“En vez de asustarte más, viniste a hablar conmigo, y bueno, me caíste bien. Pero tu tío cuando lo descubrió, intentó separarte de mí, incluso creo que taló el bosque de manzanos que había cerca del palacio para que yo no tuviese excusa para acercarme por aquí.”

“Bueno, eso sí que ocurrió, pero siempre pensé que fue una anécdota sobre sus locuras. Igualmente, no tendría mucho sentido que lo hiciese por ti, más que nada porque puedes absorber el rojo de cualquier cosa, si no mira tu taza.” Con cuidado de no derramar la infusión, se recostó en la cama.

“Cierto. La cosa es, que yo no iba a renunciar a verte sólo porque un carcamal me lo dijese. Y… una noche que vine a verte, estaba él esperando con la guardia real. Me amenazó con hacerte daño si no me iba, y yo ya estaba harta del tipo, así que me negué y fui a sacarte de la cama para llevarte conmigo. Entonces, fue cuando me lanzó a la guardia encima.” Miró al techo y cerró los ojos, el recuerdo era muy vívido.  
“Y ocurrió… fue en defensa propia, me atacó y lo lancé contra la ventana, estaba tan enfadada que no medí mi fuerza, la atravesó y cayó al vacío… y el resto es lo que has dicho tú, quedó empalado en la estatua del jardín, su propia estatua.”

Bonnibel no perdía detalle, estaba escuchándola atentamente. No obstante aunque había cosas de la historia que tenían sentido, había otras que no. “¿Mataste a los guardias también? ¿Y qué pasó con mi supuesto yo?”

“Uhm… no, los guardias salieron despavoridos al verme enfadada. Y tú, te despertaste por el ruido y te pusiste a llorar. Quise llevarte conmigo pero, los soldados que huyeron habían llamado a más refuerzos y estaban de camino. No sé, no sabía que hacer, por eso me fui.” Bajó la mirada y acarició a su oso.

“Te fuiste, ¿así sin más?” Poco a poco estaba construyendo el puzzle de lo que pasó realmente.

“Uhm, sí. Bueno, fui a buscar a tu abuela, ella sabría como arreglarlo. A partir de ahí se ocupó ella de todo…” Miró en dirección al escritorio. “Aunque… volví poco después para dejarte algo.” Levitó hacia el escritorio, tomó el cuadro de que había en la estantería y volvió a la cama. “Tras esta foto, te dejé una carta, en la que te explicaba todo y me disculpaba.” El cuadro que sostenía entre sus manos, era el de la foto de Bonnibel de niña junto a Hambo. “Si todo lo que yo recuerdo, fue cierto, esa carta lo demostrará.”

“Hmmm… ¿Quieres que lo haga yo?” Inquirió la princesa. Sabía que esto estaba afectando demasiado a Marceline, y si podía aliviar esa carga no dudaría en hacerlo.

La morena dudó por unos instantes, pero finalmente le entregó el marco. “Vale…”

Bonnibel observó la fotografía unos instantes, seguía sin recordar de dónde había salido, por no decir que era imposible que fuese real. Pero siempre había estado en su escritorio, y nunca le había prestado mucha atención, por lo que no sabía lo que iba a pasar.  
Le dio la vuelta al marco y empezó a quitar uno a uno los pestillos que sujetaban el plástico negro que aprisionaba a la fotografía. Cuando al fin reveló el dorso de la fotografía, se quedó sin palabras. Nada tenía sentido.

“¿Y bien?” Inquirió la vampiresa presa de la impaciencia. Chicle, que no sabía qué decir, le entregó el marco. “Qué…” Estaba realmente confusa, ni había carta, ni era una fotografía. “Tú y yo…” Miró a Bonnibel a los ojos. “No tiene sentido, yo nunca te escribiría algo tan romántico. Lo del dibujo vale, porque sería rollo burla… pero no tiene sentido. ¿Qué está pasando aquí Bonnie? Estoy empezando a pensar que estamos dentro de una pesadilla.”

“No lo sé.” Cogió de nuevo el marco y releyó la dedicatoria.

 **_“Cada día que pasas a mi lado,_ **  
**_Mi corazón abre un espacio un poco más grande_ **  
**_En el que tú estás dentro._ **  
**_Cada día eres más importante para mí,_ **  
**_Puede que no ahora,_ **  
**_Ni el día que te lo diga a la cara me creas._ **  
**_Pero llegará un día en que te querré tanto,_ **  
**_Que no podré dejarte escapar._ **  
**_Pues ya no imagino una vida sin ti.”_ **

“Es tu letra, es tu forma de componer… pero, no tiene sentido que tú me dijeses algo así. Nunca hemos sido más que amigas.” Estaba empezando a sentirse como una marioneta en manos del borroso pasado.

“Lo sé, no recuerdo haberte dicho nada así nunca. Crees…” Enmudeció por unos instantes al pensar sobre un supuesto pasado amoroso con ella. “Puede que lo que vaya a decir no tenga nada que ver con la ciencia, ni nada de lo que tú entiendas, pero… ehm…” Empezó a ponerse nerviosa. “Lo que quiero decir, es que igual tiene que ver con lo que pasó en la gira, ¿recuerdas? Puede… puede, que nosotras no recordemos, pero sí nuestros cuerpos. Las sensaciones no se olvidan nunca…”

“Hmmm…” Se frotó la nuca pensativa. Parecía un disparate, pero lo que había dicho podía tener lógica, de ser así, todas las sensaciones inexplicables que había tenido últimamente con ella tendrían sentido. “Bueno… siempre podemos hacer un experimento para comprobarlo…”

“No me gusta como suena eso, y menos después de todo el drama que tenemos encima…” Desconfió.

“Mírame, estoy tan perdida aquí como tú, confía en mí, aunque sea un poco.” Dijo con total seguridad mirándola a los ojos.

Marceline bufó. “Vale, pero como me hagas daño te…”

Bonnibel tomó el rostro de la vampiresa entre sus manos, estaba muerta de vergüenza por lo que estaba apunto de hacer, pero era ahora o nunca. **“¡Por la ciencia!”** Exclamó.

Sus labios se unieron con los de Marceline, al principio fue tan sólo un pequeño beso. La princesa miró a la reina a los ojos, quería más, quería volver a sentir el suave roce de esos labios contra los suyos.  
La volvió a besar con ternura, un beso cálido que estaba empezando a derretirle el alma, se sentía tan bien que dejó que la pasión la llevase, adentró sus manos entre los suaves cabellos de la vampiresa quien correspondió a eso mordiéndole suavemente el labio inferior. Ambas fueron arrastradas a la locura, pues la ternura se convirtió en una lujuria que llevó a sus lenguas a entrelazarse, en una lucha por dominar a la otra.

Por desgracia, la princesa olvidó como respirar, haciendo que se apartase bruscamente para coger aliento. “Ah… joder.”

La morena empezó a reírse, ella no necesitaba respirar. “Qué poco aguante Bonnie.”

“A mí no me hace gracia.” Dijo enfurruñada.

“Qué mona.” Sonrió. “Hasta pareces otra persona.”

“No seas tonta.” Apartó la mirada, le estaba empezando a dar la risa tonta. “Odio admitirlo, pero tenías razón. Nuestros cuerpos sí que recuerdan las sensaciones… al menos en mi caso.” Sonrió. “Ehm…” Intentó que su rostro la obedeciese y se pusiese serio de nuevo, pero le costaba horrores. “Deberíamos… ir… a…” Carraspeó, se sentía tan bien que sólo tenía ganas de dar saltos por toda la habitación. “Deberíamos ir tras ella.” Finalmente pudo controlar sus emociones.

“Oh, por un momento pensé que querías experimentar más…” Sonrió maliciosamente. “Pero sí, si eso podemos establecer nuestra base de operaciones ultra secreta en el santuario, rollo espías de las pelis.”

“C-Claro.” Se desabrochó el cuello de la chaqueta, estaba empezando a sofocarse, aunque al frotarse el cuello recordó que ya no tenía la camiseta, quizá la había perdido, pero el beso lo había compensado todo, y más aún el saber que ella sería feliz a partir de ahora y que pronto recuperarían la memoria.

“Bueno, ya te doy un toque y tal cuando vayamos a ir. Me piro a casa, que estoy cansada. No te toques mucho pensando en mí.” Le guiño un ojo, seguidamente empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

“¡Estúpida!” Exclamó presa de la vergüenza. Recogió un cojín del suelo y se lo lanzó.

Marceline esquivó el cojín y siguió riendo. Antes de que las represalias se agravasen, salió rápidamente de la habitación y empezó a volar camino a casa.  
Abrazó fuertemente a Hambo, se sentía algo aliviada por saber parte de la verdad, y ese inesperado experimento la había dejado tan extasiada no podía dejar de sonreír. _Si todos sus experimentos fuesen así no me importaría ser siempre su cobaya…_


	17. Melaza Temporal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exámenes! Sorry !

_“Las cosas habían cambiado de forma repentina ese día y si no conseguían dejar a un lado sus diferencias, no podrían llegar a resolver nunca el misterio que envolvía su pasado.”_

El mágico can de pelaje amarillo, satisfecho ya por haberse zampado su manjar, secó sus lágrimas de felicidad. Arduo había sido el enfrentamiento con el Hombre Mágico, pero por suerte y gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos, había salido victorioso.

“¡Eh trons! ¿A dónde ha ido el Hombre Mágico?” Se levantó y empezó a caminar por el verde prado en dirección a la Casa Árbol.

“El muy cobarde se piró antes de que pudiese atraparlo.” Respondió Marceline, quien todavía conservaba su forma de demoníaca. En ese momento estaba nublado, por lo que podía estar en el exterior sin peligro a quemarse.

“Yo que quería zurrarle de lo lindo por lo que le ha hecho a mi sándwich…” Frunció el ceño indignado.

“Darle una paliza o no es lo de menos, lo que importa es que ese estúpido ha aprendido la lección.” Dijo la Princesa Chicle intentando ser la voz de la razón.

“Ehm… princesa, es el Hombre Mágico, nunca aprende ninguna lección. A ese sólo le importa fastidiar a la peña.” Al percatarse de cómo Bonnibel le lanzaba una mirada de odio por corregirla, Finn decidió cambiar de tema. “Pero bueno, lo que importa es… que te has zampado el bocata, ¿verdad tío?”

“¡Ya te digo chaval! Y qué bien sabía…” Se frotó la tripa satisfecho, aún le brillaban los ojos de la emoción.

La vampiresa, volvió a tomar forma humanoide, iba vestida con una camisa marrón a juego con una mini-falda de tablas y zapatos del mismo color. “Bueno tíos, yo creo que me voy a pirar ya, esa miel del tiempo me ha dejado el pelo hecho un asco.”

Bonnibel carraspeó. “Se denomina melaza temporal, Marceline.” Dijo dándoselas de superior. “Oh y a todo esto ya que te vas… ¿Podrías llevarme a casa?”

“Podría… pero no me apetece.” Sonrió maliciosamente. “Vuelve andando, que te iría bien hacer algo de ejercicio Bonnie, estás en baja forma, al más mínimo esfuerzo te quedas sin aliento.” Dijo en tono jocoso, aún recordaba cómo su amiga estuvo apunto de asfixiarse cuando se besaron.

La princesa entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, intentó enmascarar la vergüenza con indignación. “No me confundas contigo.” No supo decir nada mejor.

“Ya te gustaría a ti.” Replicó.

“Esto… chicas, podéis quedaros un rato si queréis, BMO tiene nuevos videojuegos, ¿no os hace?” Interrumpió Finn.

“Tengo tres juegos nuevos, entre ellos está la continuación del juego favorito de la Princesa Chicle, Machaca-Bollos 3…” Afirmó el pequeño robot verde con sumo entusiasmo.

BMO, era una pequeña videoconsola viviente de color verde, que vivía con Finn y Jake, tenía una personalidad alegre que siempre animaba a quienes trataban con él. Lejos de ser un simple robot, BMO, cuyas siglas significan Be More, fue construido para ser más que eso, una autentica inteligencia artificial, capaz de sentir prácticamente de igual forma que un ser vivo.  
Siempre solía asumir el papel de cuidador de Finn y Jake, ponía mucho esmero a la hora de cocinar para ellos, proporcionarles entretenimiento o simplemente acompañándolos en sus aventuras.

“¿Qué? No sé de qué me hablas BMO…” Respondió confusa la princesa, intentaba hacer ver que un juego tan violento no podía ser su favorito.

“3MO compartió esa información conmigo, con mi reciente actualización ahora puedo conectarme a otros MO’s.” Reiteró.

“Guau princesa, no sabía que te molaba la saga Machaca-Bollos, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¡Si los tenemos todos!” Exclamó Finn.

“Finn… tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que jugar a videojuegos.” Sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su bata blanca de científica y miró la hora, eran casi las ocho de la tarde. “Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo, ya que estáis aquí los tres, el jueves voy a necesitaros para una expedición en el desierto de vital importancia.” Sus palabras causaron confusión entre sus amigos. “Digo yo… que podréis ir, verdad, al fin y al cabo sólo sería un pequeño favor a devolver.” Sabía perfectamente que le debían varios favores y que no podrían negarse.

“¡Claro que iremos!” Finn estaba encantado con la idea.

“¿Al desierto? Nos darás comida gratis, mucha comida gratis, para el viaje ¿no?” Añadió Jake.

“¿Y qué pinto yo ahí?” Inquirió de mala gana la vampiresa.

“Bueno… mis escáneres han detectado una gran fuente de calor, en concreto magma, tú estás acostumbrada a eso, vienes de la Nochesfera.” Era una excusa muy pobre, pero esperaba que fuese suficiente.

“Ajá… bueno, ya veré.” No había logrado convencerla.

“En fin chicos, me voy, andando.” Dejó ver claramente lo disgustada que estaba porque su amiga no quería llevarla a casa, pero ésta ni se inmutó ante el comentario.

“Adiós princesa, ¡gracias por ayudarnos!” El joven del gorro blanco se despidió de ella alegremente.

“Sí… ¡eso!” Añadió Jake. “Nos vemos el jueves, ¡acuérdate de la comida!” Exclamó al ver que ya casi perdía de vista a su amiga.

Le quedaba un buen rato hasta llegar al Reino de Caramelo, tendría que hacer el camino sola, puesto que había ordenado a sus guardias que volviesen a la ciudad, ya que el asunto no requería su intervención.  
Seguía molesta por el hecho de que Marceline no había querido llevarla a casa, y por eso empezó a pagar su mal humor con una vieja lata que había cometido el error de cruzarse en su camino.  
Habían pasado dos semanas desde que rescataron a Hambo de las garras de la Bruja de los Cielos, dos semanas sin hablar con su amiga, y aunque se moría de ganas de que ella saldase su deuda, llevándola al Santuario prefirió no insistirle, pues en el fondo, aún se moría de vergüenza por el desenlace que tuvo aquella noche.

De forma inesperada y silenciosa, la vampiresa apareció levitando sobre la cabeza de la princesa, quien no se percató de su presencia. “¿Qué te ha hecho la lata? Llevas un buen rato chutándola.”

Bonnibel se sobresaltó. “Pero qué… ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?! Maldita sea.”

“Ya me conoces, cuanto más me digas algo, menos caso te haré.” Sacó la lengua a modo de burla.

“Eso tendría sentido si me hicieses caso alguna vez…” Suspiró. “Pero en fin, ¿qué quieres?”

Marceline recogió la lata del suelo y miró dentro de ella. “Que dejases de maltratar a más gente. ¿Ves? Aquí dentro vive un bicho que baila.” Dijo mostrándole el interior de la lata.

“Ah… gracias, por un momento creí que iba a morir aplastado.” El pobre insecto rojo y morado estaba mareado y magullado.

“Perdón, no sabía que era… tu casa.” Cogió la lata de entre las manos de su amiga y la dejó en el suelo de nuevo. “Toma… por las molestias.” Sacó lo que parecía ser una barrita energética del bolsillo de su bata. “Con esto estarás como nuevo en nada.”

“Casi me alegro de que hayas chutado mi casa.” Empezó a bailar agitando sus brazos, después dio un gran mordisco a la chocolatina, la cual doblaba en tamaño al bicho, probablemente tendría comida para varios días.

La princesa esbozó una sonrisa. “Qué mono.” Seguidamente y sin perder más tiempo allí, siguió caminando. “Bueno, ya he dejado de maltratar a bichos inocentes, ¿por qué sigues aquí?” Inquirió al ver que Marceline no se había ido aún.

“Porque mi casa está hacia la misma dirección que la tuya, ¿recuerdas?” Era una mala excusa, puesto que momentos antes se había negado a llevarla a palacio.

“¿Te das cuenta de lo mal que estás quedando ahora?” Puso mala cara, todavía seguía molesta.

“¿Y tú del morro que tienes? No soy un taxi que se pueda usar siempre que a la princesita le apetezca” Dijo de malas. “Además, tienes miles de pájaros chungos por ahí, de esos que llamas a berridos de verdulera.”

Bonnibel se rió por lo bajinis al escuchar el comentario de los pájaros. “Quizá, pero hoy te prefería a ti.” Carraspeó intentando disimular. “Es que me duele la garganta y…”

La vampiresa alzó una ceja y sonrió. “¡Hah! ¿Preferirme a mí? ¿Afónica? Ninguna de tus excusas es creíble Bonnie. Más que nada porque tienes una cola de pretendientes gigantesca en tu palacio y cuidas un puñado tu voz, tomando infusiones y chorradas de ese tipo.”

La princesa resopló, se había quedado sin excusas. “Está bien…” Se paró en seco en medio de aquel verde prado. “Simplemente después de lo del otro día, me apetecía charlar un rato contigo.”

“¿Para qué? Si total, ya tienes a un pavo con quien hablar, como era… ¿Broco?” Se cruzó de brazos.

“Braco.” Respondió confusa, no esperaba que le fuese a salir con eso. “¿Cómo se supone que te has enterado de eso?”

“Eso da igual.” Rio entre dientes. “Y… ¿Lo del otro día? Si te refieres a lo que yo creo, aquello sólo fue un hecho aislado, o mejor dicho, un experimento ¿no?”

Bonnibel guardó silencio ante las palabras de su amiga, no porque quisiese, si no porque el dolor que sintió al escucharlas la había dejado sin habla. Rápidamente intentó recuperar la compostura, no podía permitir que Marceline se percatase de su malestar. “Claro.” Respondió fríamente. “Me refería al tema del diario y del santuario.”

“Ah, pues no sé, yo esperaba que fueses tú quien me dijeses el día para ir y tal.” A pesar de haber notado el cambio en la voz de Bonnibel, actuó de la manera más despreocupada posible.

“Bien, entonces iremos en cuanto volváis de la expedición al desierto.” Empezó a caminar de nuevo.

“¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a ir?” Inquirió mientras la seguía.

“Porque es un sitio bastante inestable y sólo se puede acceder volando, de otro modo las estructuras se derrumbarían.” Suspiró. “Y también porque necesito a alguien que les eche un ojo a esos dos, si fuesen solos no saldrían vivos, además, no sé si los habitantes de las arenas serán hospitalarios con vosotros.”

Los argumentos de la princesa le parecían convincentes esta vez, no obstante ella poseía la tecnología necesaria para realizar ese trabajo y resultaba extraño que no fuese ella por su propia cuenta. “¿Por qué no vas tú entonces?”

Ya habían llegado al bosque de árboles de algodón de azúcar que rodeaba el Reino de Caramelo, el lugar se hallaba en calma, tan sólo se escuchaban con eco algunos graznidos de los pájaros que buscaban ya un lugar para dormir. “Es simple.” Se detuvo junto a un árbol y apoyó su mano sobre el suave y blanco tronco de éste. “Tengo un reino que atender.” Se giró de cara a la vampiresa. “De todas formas os proporcionaré ayuda desde la superficie. Ahora si me disculpas, se está haciendo tarde, os veré el jueves para daros las instrucciones.”

Las dos monarcas se miraban fijamente, ninguna pronunciaba palabra y el ambiente cada vez se tornaba más y más incómodo. “Uhm…” Musitó la vampiresa.

“Sí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo.” Fingió la sonrisa lo mejor que pudo. “Que pases una buena noche Marceline.” Dijo mientras reanudaba su marcha.

“Pero… ¡espera!” Consiguió que su amiga se detuviese y la mirase de nuevo. “Ehm…” Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Marceline al contemplar la extraña mirada de Bonnibel, era como estar mirando a una persona distinta, una persona que la hacía desear la muerte con tan solo mirarla a los ojos. “Nada… buenas noches.” Se resignó y emprendió el vuelo hacia su guarida.

La princesa siguió su camino en silencio, no tenía la certeza de si la indiferencia mostrada por Marceline era causada por sus celos hacia sus infinitos pretendientes, o si realmente le daba igual lo ocurrido semanas atrás. Por el momento, prefirió olvidar por completo el tema, tenía un reino que atender.

 

Días después, en la Casa del Árbol, nuestros héroes se preparaban para la expedición, eran las once de la mañana de un soleado día y ya casi lo tenían todo listo, todo salvo un pequeño detalle, todavía no había noticias de la vampiresa.

“¡¿Cómo que no ha llegado aún?!” Preguntó la princesa a través del Holo-Colgante que sostenía Finn en sus manos.

“No, la estamos llamando al móvil pero no contesta…” Se encogió de hombros.

“Flipo mucho con esta tía, debe de ser la única de su especie que duerme más que una marmota.” Resopló. “En fin, id a buscarla y sacarla arrastras de su casa anda, que sin ella no podréis bajar a las ruinas. Os mando las coordenadas y el objeto a recoger por mensaje. Pasadlo bien, chao.” Finalizó la llamada sin esperar si quiera a que Finn respondiese.

“Uh… vale.” Dijo a la nada. “¡Jake! Deja ya de comer, tenemos que ir a por Marceline.”

“Pero tío, aún no me he tomado mi tercer desayuno.” Dijo enfurruñado. “Desde que me comí mi bocata perfecto todo me sabe a poco…” Envolvió uno de los bocadillos que le quedaban por comer y lo metió en la mochila de su hermano.

“Finn, Jake, os he hecho unas galletas con pepitas de chocolate para el viaje.” BMO se acercó a ellos con una bolsa de papel marrón repleta de galletas.

El joven tomó la bolsa y la metió en su mochila. “Eres el mejor BMO, luego venimos que hoy tenemos una… ¡desértica aventura!” El pequeño robot río ante el comentario.

“Tronco… cada día tus chistes malos son peores, voy a tener que darte clases.” Dio un pequeño empujón a su hermano. “Anda vamos. ¡Adiós BMO!” Exclamó Jake.

“No hagas cosas raras mientras estamos fuera.” Añadió Finn.

“Claro que no Finn. Pasadlo bien, yo cuidare de la casa.” Esperó pacientemente a que estos saliesen por la puerta. “Aire, ¿estás ahí? Ya estamos solos…” Sonrió.

 

Unos diez minutos después, los dos héroes llegaron a la guarida de la vampiresa, tan siniestra y sombría como siempre. Tras llamar varias veces a la puerta de forma insistente, Marceline se asomó por la ventana de la cocina. Estaba despeinada y tenía ojeras.

“Uh… qué hacéis aquí niñatos…” Habló de mala gana y con voz ronca.

“Hey, tenemos que ir al desierto, te hemos llamado varias veces pero no has contestado.” Respondió Finn.

“… ¿era hoy?” Se restregó los ojos, la poca luz solar que se abría paso por la entrada de la cueva la molestaba.

“Oh mira, me acaban de llegar el mensaje con las coordenadas y el objeto a recoger, uhm… la cuchara de la prosperidad. ¿Te suena de algo Marceline?” Inquirió el joven, que ignoraba el mal humor de su amiga estando recién levantada.

“No.” Cerró la ventana de golpe.

Fue a vestirse de mala gana, no le apetecía complicarse mucho, por lo que se puso lo primero que tenía más a mano, unos vaqueros azules, una camiseta de tirantes gris y unas viejas deportivas.  
Tomó la última manzana que le quedaba en la nevera y la decoloró con calma, eso la ayudaría a despejarse, por desgracia ya no le quedaba más comida. Mientras se terminaba la manzana, rebuscó por el escritorio de su habitación algo rojo que poder llevarse para el viaje. Tan sólo encontró unas cuantas gomas de borrar rojas, eran poca cosa, pero bastarían, si todo iba bien, claro.  
Metió las gomas en una bolsa de papel marrón y se agitó el pelo, no le apetecía perder el tiempo peinándose.

Ya por fin tras unos cuantos minutos, salió de casa aún con la manzana en la boca. “Toma, guarda esto en tu mochila.” Le entregó la bolsa que contenía los borradores rojos a Finn.

“Bueno… ¿y dónde tenemos que ir entonces?” Preguntó Jake.

“En el desierto, habrá que ir a pasos agigantados.” Respondió Finn.

“No hay problema.” El mágico can corrió hacia el exterior, y una vez allí su cuerpo se agrandó, convirtiéndose así en un perro gigante.

El joven humano le siguió para trepar a su espalda, por otro lado la Reina de los Vampiros optó por ir volando bajo ellos para aprovechar la sombra. Viajando a pasos agigantados no tardaron en llegar a la zona desértica, el lugar estaba completamente desolado, había cientos de miles de huesos de especies extintas hacía siglos, por si fuese poco el lugar estaba repleto de ruinas, fue la marca que la Guerra del Gran Champiñón dejó a su paso.

“Espera Jake, es aquí, uhm… creo.” Se detuvieron frente a una zona repleta de hexágonos dibujados en el suelo.

“Yo no veo nada… Oh espera, allí hay algo.” El perro mágico se acercó al centro de la zona, uno de los hexágonos estaba claramente separado del resto. La grieta era estrecha pero por suerte había espacio suficiente para descender.

“Vale, Jake, transfórmate en sombrilla.” Dijo Marceline. Mientras el cambio tenía lugar, Finn saltó con cuidado al gran hexágono, el suelo era arenoso y daba la impresión de que podía derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Sin perder más tiempo, la vampiresa agarró al joven por la mochila y empezó a descender levitando por la grieta hasta que llegaron al fondo.  
El lugar, era una antigua ciudad subterránea excavada en las paredes de arenisca, no parecía haber estado habitada en mucho tiempo pues mirasen donde mirasen sólo había ruinas. A pesar de estar bajo tierra, una luz anaranjada iluminaba perfectamente la zona, ésta provenía del resplandor de los ríos de lava que corrían libremente por la ciudad.

“Caray, eso ha sido kilométrico, me he aburrido y todo de lo larga que ha sido la bajada.” Miró a su alrededor. “Menuda ruina, ¿creéis que los tipos que viven aquí tendrán para comer algo que no sea arena?”

“Eso puede esperar, primero hay que buscar la cuchara.” Replicó Finn.

“Me pregunto por qué no habrá venido Chicle, si aún le cayese mal como te dijo el otro día no habría venido a ayudarnos con el Hombre Mágico ¿no?” Lo que Jake no sabía, era que su hermano le había mentido sobre la princesa para estar a solas con ella, y poder ir sin él al baile que se celebró en el castillo del Conde Limoncio.

“Eh… pues, supongo que se le habrá pasado.” Rió nervioso.

“No creo que a Bonnibel le caigas mal Jake, ella te adora.” La vampiresa tenía la mosca detrás de la oreja, le resultaba extraño que su amiga dijese eso sobre Jake.

“Bueno… ya sabéis como es Chicle, le dan venazos raros.” Se frotó la nuca.

“Ya estás otra vez intentando salir con ella ¿verdad?” Sonrió de forma picarona. “Qué poco has tardado en querer sustituir a la Princesa Llama tío, eso no se hace” Debido a recientes y desastrosos acontecimientos, Finn se había quedado soltero.

Marceline miró al joven de arriba abajo, no le gustó lo que acababa de escuchar, pero quizá de esa manera a Bonnibel se le pasarían las ganas de volver a llevar a cabo experimentos estúpidos con ella. “En fin, vosotros quedaros aquí marujeando, mientras yo miraré por arriba.” Seguidamente la vampiresa desapareció entre los edificios que poblaban la parte superior de la ciudad.

“¿Qué era lo que buscábamos?” Preguntó Jake algo confuso.

“Una cuchara, supongo que no tiene que ser de arena…” Se agachó y cogió un puñado de fina arena. Jake aprovechó para coger una bolsa de chucherías de la mochila de Finn.

Por su parte la vampiresa, a medida que exploraba los edificios de la ciudad, no encontraba nada de interés, sólo varias de estatuas de arena con forma humana, esas extrañas estatuas eran tan realistas que daba la impresión de que estuviesen vivas, esperando al más mínimo descuido del intruso para pillarlo por sorpresa.

“Estúpida princesita, con las pocas ganas que tenía yo hoy de hacer de niñera...” Refunfuño mientras se dirigía hacia una de las ventanas del edificio, la suerte quiso que algo brillante en la distancia captase su atención. “Hah… qué fácil ha sido.”

“Argh…” Jake estaba tumbado en el suelo boca arriba, quejándose porque le dolía el estómago.

“¿Qué te pasa tío?” Preguntó Finn extrañado.

“Que me he comido todas las chuches de tu mochila y me han sentado mal…” Puso mala cara.

Finn miró extrañado a su hermano. “No he traído chucherías.”

“Oh no… eso explica por qué no sabían nada bien.” Se frotó el estómago.

“Nada está bien hoy, por ejemplo, pensé que íbamos a tener una aventura genial con la gente de las arenas, pero simplemente están ahí quietos como adornos.” Dijo mientras observaba las dos estatuas que tenían al lado.

“Así es como me siento… como un perejil pocho. ¿Y qué pasa con la cuchara? ¿Y Marceline?” Preguntó entre quejidos.

“Uhm… ni idea” Miró hacia arriba. Estaban justo al lado de la columna en la que se encontraba la famosa Cuchara de la Prosperidad. “Oh mira, ahí está.”

Marceline, quien se había acercado en invisible para escuchar más cotilleos, cogió la cuchara, la cual se hallaba en lo alto de una gran columna de arenisca. _Hmmm… quizá la cucharilla esta sirve para despertar las estatuas, ¿es eso lo que quiere Bonnibel? ¿Un ejercito de estatuas?_  
Descendió a la base donde se encontraban dos estatuas sujetando una lanza y golpeó con la cuchara a una de ellas en la cara. “Hey, despierta tipo de arena.” En vez de volver a la vida, la estatua se desmoronó sobre si misma. “Creo que están muertos.” Dijo mientras se volvía visible. “Toma, la cuchara.”

“¡Yey! ¡La Cuchara de la Prosperidad!” Exclamó Finn con entusiasmo.

“No parece que sea espe…” Jake eructó, fue tal la fuerza de éste que provocó que las estatuas de arenisca cercanas se desmoronasen. “Oh Blios, ya me encuentro mejor, hambriento y todo. Vamos a casa va.”

“Primero tenemos que entregarle la cuchara a Chicle.” Guardó el artefacto en su mochila.

“¡Vamos a darle caña entonces!” Empezó a correr por las ruinas.

“¿Qué se supone que quiere hacer Chicle con la cuchara?” Inquirió la vampiresa, ya había descartado la idea del ejercito de estatuas.

“Ni idea.” Finn se encogió de hombros. Y empezó a caminar junto con Marceline por la parte superior del edificio.

“A veces es mejor no saber que trama.” Añadió Jake mientras daba brincos por la parte inferior de la estructura de arenisca.

“Uhm… tratándose de Bonnibel supongo que sí.” Suspiró, sabía perfectamente cómo se las gastaba la princesa.

“Hey tíos, ¡mirad que he encontrado!” Exclamó el perro mientras se hundía en las arenas movedizas, empezó a reírse a carcajadas mientras alargaba su cuerpo a la par que salía y entraba de éstas.

“¿Eso son arenas movedizas?” La vampiresa observó confusa como su perruno amigo se divertía jugando en ellas.

“¡Sip!” Siguió riéndose. “Heh, las arenas movedizas molan un montón.”

“Deja de hacer ya el tonto Jake.” Dijo su hermano a modo de reprimenda.

“¡Valep!” Alargó su cuerpo y se enrolló alrededor de una de las columnas, con tan mala suerte que esta se rompió, provocando que parte de la pared se viniese abajo junto con Finn.

“Hmmm… hey, ¿es que toda está ciudad está hecha de arena?” Preguntó Jake al ver lo que había pasado.

“Pues parece que sí.” Al poder levitar había evitado la caída.

“Uh… tirad de mí anda.” Estiró su amarillo cuerpo y sus amigos le sujetaron con fuerza, pero por más que intentaba sacar sus pies de las arenas movedizas no podía. “¡Parad! ¡Me estáis haciendo cosquillas!” Dijo entre carcajadas. “Esperad, vamos a probar otra cosa.” Su cuerpo cambió y tomó la forma de una perforadora. “¡Perforador de carne!”

“Tío no creo que sea buena id…” Fue interrumpido cuando su hermano empezó a dar vueltas a su cuerpo para perforar la arena, provocando que todo a su alrededor vibrase.

A causa de los temblores, la estructura principal de la ciudad se vino abajo, creando una avalancha de arena y sellando la única salida. Por suerte para nuestros héroes, Marceline logró tirar de ellos justo a tiempo, evitando que fuesen sepultados bajo la arena.

“Bien, mis piececitos están libres.” Dijo Jake alegremente.

“Pero de qué vas, ¡has demolido media ciudad!” Estaba furiosa, lo que menos le apetecía era quedarse atrapada allí.

“Sí, pero sólo media.” No se sentía culpable.

“Y has sellado la salida.” Finn estaba de mal humor por lo ocurrido.

“Nuestra única salida.” Sonrió.

 **“¡¡Argh!!”** Dejó caer a Jake sobre la montaña de escombros.

“¡No me arrepientoooooooo!” Gritó mientras caía rodando por la arena. Al llegar abajo se incorporó. “Vale, lo siento. Mi pequeño piececito debería haberse quedado en casa, al igual que yo. ¡Ya sé! Excavaré una salida.”

 **“¡No!”** Gritaron Finn y Marceline al unísono.

“¡Nos enterrarías vivos!” Ya estaba harto de las ideas de bombero de su hermano.

“…Muertos!” Ella era una no-muerta.

El joven humano sacó el holo-colgante para pedir ayuda. “Princesa Chicle, ¿estás ahí?” Un holograma de la princesa se proyectó delante de ellos.

“Oh, hola Finn.” Respondió.

“Princesa, estamos atrapados en la ciudad subterránea.” Explicó.

“Vale, eso suena genial.” Sonrió.

“¿Qué? No me has entendido, ¡necesitamos ayuda!”

“Eso es genial…” La llamada empezó a tener interferencias. “nial, nial, gen… gen…” El holograma se distorsionó hasta que perdieron la comunicación.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio de la Princesa Chicle, el sismógrafo empezó a captar una actividad tectónica fuera de lugar en la zona desértica. A pesar de que había prometido ayudar a sus amigos desde la superficie, hasta el momento de la llamada ni siquiera se había preocupado por ellos.

“Hmmm…” Se frotó la barbilla, pensativa. “Interferencias en la comunicación entre holo-colgantes, mediciones fuera de lo normal en el sismógrafo… seguro que la han liado ahí abajo.” Se levantó de mala gana y se dirigió hacia los establos. “Con las pocas ganas que tengo de verle la jeta…”

Utilizaría a su cisne gigante para llegar al desierto lo antes posible, sin perder tiempo, se subió a la majestuosa ave y atravesó volando el Bosque de Algodón de Azúcar, el cisne no era tan rápido como Mañana, pero confiaba en que sus amigos se las arreglarían mientras llegaba.  
Nada más poner pie en las áridas tierras, hizo vibrar una especie de diapasón, colocando su base pegada al suelo. Todo a su alrededor empezó a temblar, hasta que desde las mismísimas entrañas del desierto emergió un colosal gusano, que pese a su aspecto amenazante, no era más que otra de las mascotas de Bonnibel.

La bestia, abrió sus fauces y dejó que la joven entrase en su boca. De su paladar colgaba la conexión neuronal que permitiría a la princesa controlar al gusano, una vez se la hubo colocado, cerró la boca del animal con una membrana transparente de color rojizo que actuaba a modo de parabrisas y emprendió el vertiginoso viaje por las arenas del desierto.  
Al contrario de lo que un gusano debería ser, éste, a pesar de su tamaño era realmente rápido, su velocidad actual era de más de doscientos kilómetros por hora, gracias a esto tan sólo tardó siete minutos en llegar a la entrada de la ciudad. Tal y como se esperaba, esta estaba sellada a causa del derrumbamiento.

“¡Abajo!” Ordenó la princesa. La bestia obedeció y perforó el suelo en dirección a la ciudad subterránea. Al llegar a la cavidad que hospedaba la ciudad, el gusano cayó de bruces contra la superficie arenosa, y por si fuese poco la perforación había provocado un escape de lava, la cual empezaba a caer del techo, no había tiempo que perder.

“¿Princesa Chicle?” Preguntó Finn extrañado al ver al colosal gusano que ella controlaba.

La membrana transparente del gusano se abrió. “Hey, chicos. Las mediciones de mi sismógrafo estaban fuera de lo normal, así que supuse que os había pasado algo, ¿me equivoco?”

“Sí, pero ten cuidado… a Marceline se le ha ido la olla, le ha dado la rabia.” La expresión de Jake era de auténtico terror.

“¿Qué? ¿A dónde dices que ha ido Marceline?” No entendía nada de lo que había dicho su amigo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la vampiresa se abalanzó sobre Bonnibel, quien entró en pánico al sentir como Marceline le mordía la cabeza, la agresora hizo caso omiso de ellos y drenó todo el rojo de la piel de la princesa, dejándola completamente débil y pálida, como si de un cadáver se tratase. Finn y Jake estaban paralizados por el miedo, ni siquiera sabían cómo reaccionar ante esa situación.

“Gracias Bonnie.” Sonrió satisfecha mientras se limpiaba la boca. “Había suficiente color rojizo en ti como para aguantar hasta que llegue a casa. Venga chicos, vayámonos ya de aquí.” Dijo tranquilamente.

Los dos héroes entraron en la cavidad bucal del gusano sin perder de vista a la princesa. “Esto… ¿Estás bien Chicle?” Inquirió Finn preocupado.

“¿Habéis encontrado la Cuchara de la Prosperidad?” Susurró con apenas un hilo de voz.

“Uh… sí, toma.” El joven entregó la cuchara a la princesa y observó como ella se la colocaba justo en la punta de la nariz.

Como si de un milagro se tratase, todo el color natural de su piel volvió a reaparecer y volvió a recuperar su salud, como antes de ser mordida. “La gente nunca se morirá de hambre en mi eterno imperio.” Susurró. “Gusano de Arena, ¡Arriba!” Ordenó.

La bestia cerró la membrana roja transparente y empezó a ascender por el túnel que había excavado minutos antes. La lava estaba ya inundando la ciudad, pero por suerte para ellos, el colosal amiguito de la princesa era resistente a ella.

“Hah, qué genial es este bicho ¿no? Vamos a toda ostia por las dunas.” Dijo Marceline con sumo entusiasmo, al ver la velocidad a la que se estaban desplazando.

“Y eso no es todo…” Sonrió con malicia. “¡Agarraos bien!” La bestia aceleró bruscamente y subió por una gran duna, tal era la velocidad que llevaban, que al llegar a la cima la inercia los catapultó a tanta altura que pudieron ver prácticamente medio continente. Instantes después, el cuerpo del gusano se arqueó y empezaron a descender en picado, hasta que finalmente tomaron tierra, dejando un profundo surco en la arena de varios metros de longitud.

“Oh Blios mío, casi saco mi primera papilla…” Jake parecía estresado. “¡Repitámoslo!”

Bonnibel rio entre dientes. “Otro día quizá.”

“Buh, aguafiestas.” Replicó.

Poco después, llegaron al límite del desierto que lindaba con el extenso Bosque de Algodón de Azúcar. El gusano se detuvo y se abrió la membrana. “Bueno chicos, gracias por la ayuda, ya podéis iros a casa.” Sonrió. “Recordarme que os de helado como recompensa la próxima vez que nos veamos.”

Los hermanos salieron de un brinco de la boca de la bestia. “¡Genial! ¡Helado gratis!” Exclamó Jake.

“Ha estado bien, ya sabes, cualquier cosa que necesites danos un toque.” Añadió Finn.

“Tengo hambre, ¿crees que BMO habrá preparado algo?” Preguntó Jake mientras andaban camino a casa.

Bonnibel los observó hasta que los perdió de vista, para su sorpresa al girarse de nuevo hacia el gusano Marceline seguía ahí. “¿Qué haces aquí todavía? No pienso dejar que me muerdas otra vez.” Puso mala cara.

“Ah… sí, bueno. Menos humos, que era morderte a ti o dejarles secos a ellos dos, tú tienes más chicha donde hincar el diente.” Se cruzó de brazos disgustada.

“Lo que tú digas, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta.” Ladeó la cabeza, ahora lo entendía. “No has traído nada para taparte del sol ¿verdad?” Sonrió con malicia.

“Puede que se me olvidara, sí.” Poner un pie fuera del gusano supondría quemarse entera.

La princesa suspiró, lo que menos quería era tener que ayudarla, pero tampoco podía dejarla ahí tirada. “No debería hacer esto… pero bueno.” Bajó la cremallera de su jersey morado que iba desde el cuello hasta la cintura y se acercó a Marceline. “Métete dentro.”

“¿Estás de broma? Si no quepo.” Dijo confundida.

“En forma de murciélago, tonta. Además, tranquila, que debajo llevo otra camiseta.” Se acercó más a ella.

“Eh… ya veo ya.” Un leve rubor afloró en sus mejillas al clavar su mirada en el escote que dejaba ver la camiseta de tirantes negra. “Pero llévame a casa, nada de experimentos raros ¿eh? No sea que tu querido Finn se ponga celoso.” Se transformó en un pequeño murciélago y se metió entre el jersey y la camiseta.

“¿Qué hablas?” Soltó una risita. “Me haces cosquillas, estate quieta.” Salió de la boca del gusano y éste se retiró a las profundidades del desierto.

“Cómo voy a estar quieta… ¡no tengo a dónde sujetarme!” Gritó indignada.

Bonnibel subió un poco la cremallera para que no le diese el sol a su amiga. “Mejor así, ahora dime qué decías de Finn, si él tiene novia.”

“Según he escuchado, el otro día fuiste a un baile con él, rollo cita.” Afirmó.

“¿Qué? Pero si fui con el a solas porque me dijo que Jake estaba malo…” Suspiró. “Ya me resultaba extraño a mí. Pero en fin, paso de citas y de tonterías de ese tipo, no quiero perder el tiempo, con nadie.” Sacó el silbato del bolsillo de su pantalón y llamó de nuevo al cisne.

 _¿Tan pronto ha perdido el interés en mí?_ Pensó Marceline, quizá se había pasado un poco poniendo a Bonnibel contra las cuerdas de esa manera con el asunto de sus pretendientes, pero tampoco tenía idea de cómo solucionarlo sin perder el orgullo. “Me llevas a casa, ¿verdad?” Preguntó al sentir cómo se elevaban.

“Sí, no te preocupes, ya estamos llegando.” El tono de su voz era frío, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo intentando ser amable con ella, después de cómo la había tratado últimamente. No obstante, su amabilidad tenía un precio y esta vez tenía poder para exigirle lo que quisiese. Poco después aterrizaron justo delante de la entrada a la guarida. “Ya hemos llegado.” Desmontó y se adentró unos pasos en la cueva.

Marceline al asegurarse de que ya estaban a la sombra, salió con cuidado de entre las ropas de la princesa y retomó su forma humana. “Uhm, gracias, por llevarme y lo otro… ¿quieres pasar?”

“No.” Respondió seria. “Por cierto, hoy es jueves, el fin de semana iremos al Santuario, vendré a tu casa el sábado por la mañana, así que estate lista.” Añadió.

“¿Qué? Pero…” Fue interrumpida.

“Dijiste que esperabas a que yo te dijese cuándo ir, pues ya te lo he dicho.” Sabía perfectamente que Marceline no podía negarse.

“Vale, bien.” Resopló y se cruzó de brazos.

“Estupendo. Que te cunda la cacería.” Se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el cisne, que la esperaba en la entrada, y después sin mirar atrás emprendió el vuelo.

“¿De qué va? ¿Tan perfecta se cree que voy a irle detrás como un maldito perrito faldero? Ni que yo fuera uno de sus estúpidos pretendientes babosos.” Espetó. “Se va a enterar de lo que es bueno el sábado.” Entró en su casa y cerró de un portazo.

Por si fuese poca la tensión habitual que había entre las dos, el orgullo la estaba sobrecargando, las cosas habían cambiado de forma repentina ese día y si no conseguían dejar a un lado sus diferencias, no podrían llegar a resolver nunca el misterio que envolvía su pasado.

Mientras tanto en la Casa Árbol…

“¿BMO? Ya hemos llegado, ¿dónde estás?” Preguntó Finn, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Por su parte Jake, decidió buscarlo en el piso de arriba. “Oh Blios, ¿BMO? Pero qué…”

“No Jake, ¡vete!” Exclamó intentando esconder algo.

“¡¿Estás jugando contigo mismo?!” Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver.

“¡NO! ¡¡Cierra la puerta Jake!!” Intentó taparse, pero ya era demasiado tarde.


	18. ¡Liberad al Kraken!

_“Aunque le resultó extraña la respuesta, le estrechó la mano para cerrar el trato. Aún no salía de su asombro, había sido realmente cruel y no había obtenido la reacción deseada, y eso sólo podía significar algo malo, algo muy malo.”_

Adentrándose en las sombras, la joven princesa avanzaba hacia su destino, no solía llegar tarde a los compromisos, pero en este caso llevaba ya unas cuantas horas de retraso. Por ello había decidido traer una de las famosas Tartas de Fresa Reales, especialidad de su reino, esperaba que ese dulce gesto por su parte fuese suficiente como compensación.

Una vez frente a la entrada, se fijó en algo extraño, la puerta estaba entreabierta, lo interpretó como un pequeño gesto de bienvenida, algo muy raro viniendo de su amiga. Al empujar la puerta, la sala estaba sumergida en la penumbra y todo estaba en silencio.

“¿Marceline?” Preguntó a la nada.

Palpó la pared que había junto a la entrada en busca del interruptor de la luz, lo pulsó varias veces pero no ocurrió nada. Todo aquello le estaba empezando a resultar muy sospechoso, aun así decidió adentrarse en la siniestra morada. Intentando no tropezar con ninguna de las cosas que había tiradas por el suelo, entró en la cocina y dejó la tarta sobre la encimera.

“¿Piensas bajar o qué?” Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, segundos después, se percató del leve resplandor proveniente del hueco de la escalera que llevaba al dormitorio de su amiga. Se situó bajo el agujero e intentó escuchar algo, pero no se oía ni el más mínimo ruido, le fastidiaba lo vaga que podía llegar a ser Marceline a veces, pero esta vez no podía decir nada al respecto por haber llegado tan tarde, finalmente se resignó y subió al piso superior.  
La confusión se hizo presente en su rostro nada más asomarse a la habitación, pero una vez arriba, esa confusión se convirtió en temor, pues lo que estaba presenciando no era ni más ni menos que la escena de un crimen.

Bonnibel se aproximó con cautela a los pies de la cama, observó con detenimiento el cadáver vagamente iluminado por la lámpara de la mesita de noche, se hallaba tendido boca abajo, descansando sobre sábanas ensangrentadas; a simple vista parecía un asesinato, pero algo no encajaba.  
Las gotas del líquido carmesí utilizaban como tobogán el brazo izquierdo de la víctima, que había quedado colgando y rozaba ligeramente el suelo.  
Ese pequeño detalle llamó la atención de la princesa, quien se acercó para contemplar más de cerca el charco que se había formado. _A juzgar por el diámetro del charco y la velocidad a la que caen las gotas por el brazo, diría que la hora de la muerte fue… hmmm un momento…._ Al inclinarse sobre éste, notó que desprendía un particular olor agridulce que le resultaba familiar a la vez que extraño. Para salir de sospechas tocó la mancha con el dedo índice y lo restregó contra el pulgar, comprobando así la viscosidad del líquido. _Está demasiado diluido para ser sangre, aunque quizá si ha ingerido veneno anticoagulante y luego la han apuñalado…._ Caviló.

Decidió mirar bajo la cama por si se le estaba pasando algo por alto, para su sorpresa allí encontró lo que parecía ser una de las armas del crimen, estiró el brazo y agarró la botella vacía. Cuando vio la etiqueta de la botella clavó su mirada en Marceline, si las miradas matasen ya la habría apuñalado varias veces.

Se puso en pie, se dirigió hacia el interruptor de la luz que estaba junto al armario e iluminó la habitación, dejando ver lo que de verdad había pasado. “Debería haber hecho esto desde el principio…” Acto seguido lanzó la botella vacía de zumo de arándanos a la cabeza de Marceline.

“Argh…” Gruñó la vampiresa al despertar de su profundo sueño. Se incorporó frotándose su dolorida cabeza, entrecerró los ojos a causa del exceso de luz y miró a su alrededor. “¿Bonnie..?” Preguntó confusa.

“Habíamos quedado a las diez de la mañana y son casi las siete de la tarde.” Ladeó la cabeza al ver la pinta tan horrible que tenía su amiga. Tenía el pelo alborotado, su pijama, una vieja camiseta gris y un pantalón corto de color morado con finas rayas grises dibujadas, era de tela y le quedaba algo holgado. “¿Por qué llevas unos boxers puestos?”

“Son cómodos.” Bajó la mirada y vio el desastre que había formado en su cama. “¡Ey! ¡Pero de qué vas! ¿Por qué me tiras zumo por encima mientras estoy sobando?” Solía tener mal despertar, pero el hecho de que la princesa hubiese sido quien había interrumpido su sueño empeoraba las cosas.

“¿Disculpa? Cuando he llegado ya estaba todo así, por un momento parecía que te habían asesinado.” Replicó.

Marceline se levantó de la cama, se situó junto a Bonnibel y contemplo la escena del crimen. “Pues sí que parece un sangriento asesinato, mola, es lo que tiene mi furia roja.” Sonrió.

“Ya verás lo que te mola tener que limpiar todo este desorden… por no hablar del piso de abajo, tu casa está echa una leonera.” Dijo a modo de reproche.

“Toda leona necesita una leonera Bonnie.” Movió las manos como si de unas zarpas de león se tratasen a la par que enseñaba los colmillos. “¡Rawr!”

Chicle puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. “Eres incorregible.”

“Eh, que la mala persona aquí eres tú, me asesinan y lo único que se te ocurre es lanzarme una botella a la cabeza.” Puso mala cara y se cruzó de brazos. “Raro es que no pensases en diseccionarme.”

“Que… tontería.” Río nerviosa. “Anda cámbiate de ropa y… eso, que tenemos cosas que hacer.”

“¡Lo sabía! ¿Ves como eres una mala persona?” Bromeó.

“Ja, ja, muy gracioso. En fin, no quiero perder más el tiempo aquí, así que tú misma, o te quitas el pijama o te lo arranco yo.” Frunció el ceño al escuchar sus propias palabras. _Mierda, en mi cabeza sonaba mejor._

“¡Hah! ¿Eso también sería un experimento?” Rio entre dientes.

Incómoda ante la pregunta, la princesa carraspeó. “Te espero abajo.” Respondió fríamente. Acto seguido, descendió por la escalera para adentrarse de nuevo en la oscuridad del piso inferior.  
Una vez de nuevo en la cocina, encendió la luz y dejó su mochila morada sobre la encimera, ojeó su teléfono móvil mientras esperaba a que la reina de la vaguería se preparase para el viaje. Aunque intentó mantenerse entretenida la misma pregunta rondaba su cabeza una y otra vez. ¿Por qué no deja de echarme en cara lo del experimento? Apoyó su barbilla en el móvil, quedándose ensimismada tratando de encontrar la respuesta.

Como de costumbre, Marceline apareció levitando sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, nada más asomarse a la cocina por la ventana interior, vio la caja blanca atada con un par de cordeles que había sobre la encimera. “¿Qué hay en la caja?” Preguntó.

Bonnibel dio un pequeño respingo, el cual trató de disimular apartándose rápidamente de la encimera. “Tarta de fresa.”

“¿A qué viene este detalle?” Frunció el ceño confusa.

“A nada supongo, pensé que en vez de estar durmiendo habías estado esperándome todas estas horas y…” Un par de pitidos provenientes del móvil de la princesa la interrumpieron.

“Qué mona, la verdad es que me muero de hambre.” Entró en la cocina y desató los cordeles que mantenían la caja asegurada, justo al abrirla Bonnibel resopló y Marceline paró en seco. “¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo comer ni un trozo?”

“¿Qué? Ah, no era por ti, tranqui.” Puso mala cara y siguió tecleando en el móvil.

La tarta tenía una presentación impecable, como todo lo que provenía del Reino de Caramelo, las porciones estaban perfectamente cortadas y separadas unos milímetros unas de otras. A Marceline se le hizo la boca agua al contemplar la roja y brillante capa de mermelada de fresa acompañada de un embriagador aroma.

“¿Me vas a decir a qué viene ese mal humor? Parece que de un momento a otro vayas a estampar el móvil contra la pared.” Dijo mientras cogía un par de platos y cubiertos del armario inferior.

Chicle guardó el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón. “Nada, que tengo una panda de ineptos a cargo de la ciudad.” Refunfuñó.

“Qué novedad…” Sacó con cuidado una porción de tarta de la caja y se la sirvió a su amiga. “¿Y bien?”

Bonnibel tomó un pedazo y empezó a masticarla con mala cara. “Les ordeno que vigilen las obras de reparación y van y la lían aún más…” Estaba tan furiosa que se olvidó por completo de sus modales. “¡Sólo tenían un puñetero trabajo!” Exclamó con la boca llena.

“Joder tía cálmate, que vas a acabar escupiéndome.” Se apartó unos centímetros y clavó sus colmillos en la porción de tarta, decolorando por completo el brillante y suculento rojo de la mermelada.

La princesa carraspeó, no le gustaba perder los papeles de esa manera. “Disculpa, es que ayer un lagarto replicante gigante se cargó parte de la ciudad, no quería posponer este viaje contigo, por lo que he dejado al cargo a Menta y a algunos Guardias Banana, pero pffft… por lo visto sin mí no saben hacer nada.” Siguió comiendo, esta vez de forma más moderada.

“¿Por qué siempre me pierdo lo divertido?” Protestó.

“¿Dónde ves la diversión ahí? Si me dijeses otra ciudad vale, pero no la mía.” Dio el último bocado.

“Ves, en el fondo no eres tan aburrida.” Se zampó de un bocado lo que le quedaba de porción y se sirvió otra. “Se me hace raro verte así vestida, pensé que vendrías cargada de chismes raros.”

Chicle iba vestida con ropa informal, unas cómodas zapatillas de deporte de color magenta oscuro, igual que la camiseta de tirantes, unos pantalones negros ajustados y una sudadera color rosa claro con capucha, la cual llevaba arremangada y con la cremallera abierta. También llevaba su tiara real, no se desprendía prácticamente nunca, y mucho menos a la hora de explorar tierras desconocidas.

“Los chismes raros, como tú dices, están en la mochila. ¿Y qué tiene de malo mi ropa? ¿Acaso has visto las pintas que tú llevas?” Replicó.

“Eh mi ropa mola” Llevaba puestos unos pantalones grises desgastados y algo agujereados, unas deportivas rojas con la puntera de goma blanca con los cordones desatados y una camiseta negra de manga corta con un extraño símbolo circular pintado en el pecho. “Por ejemplo, ¿ves esta camiseta? La conseguí al matar a un jefe de los invencibles.” Dijo orgullosa.

“No sé qué símbolo es ese…” No estaba muy puesta en videojuegos últimamente.

“Tía estás desfasada, ¡es el símbolo de los Buscadores de la Cámara! Es un RPG en primera persona brutal, anda que no mola reventarles la cabeza con una escopeta a los malos…” Acabó de un bocado con la tarta que quedaba en su plato. “Ya te lo prestaré, seguro que te va genial para desfogarte.”

“Guay.” Sonrió. A veces echaba de menos pasar horas jugando a videojuegos con ella, pero ya hacía mucho que sus obligaciones acaparaban todo su tiempo.

“Creo que tendré que sacrificar la tarta.” Dijo la morena con notable tono de fastidio.

“¿De qué estás hablando?” Inquirió.

Marceline cerró de nuevo la caja de la tarta, no sin antes guardar una última porción en su nevera. “La necesitaré, como… uhm, peaje.”

“¿Para quién?” Entrecerró los ojos, empezaba a desconfiar.

“Para mi padre…” Suspiró. “Es por si acaso, no sé si estará en casa, pero o pasamos por la Nochesfera o nos pegamos un viaje de muchas horas, tú misma.”

“Oh, por mi genial, lo de pasar por casa de tu padre digo, me cae bien, siempre me ha parecido majo.” Aunque no había tratado mucho con Hunson Abadeer, él siempre se había mostrado educado hacia ella.

“Sí, eso es lo que quiere que pienses.” Puso muy mala cara.

“Va, no será para tanto.” Se colgó la mochila al hombro. “¿Vamos?”

“Esta bien” Dijo mientras cogía la tarta. Seguidamente, ambas salieron al patio trasero de la casa, en donde Marceline abrió un portal en el suelo de madera. Al ser descendiente directa del gobernante de la Nochesfera no necesitaba utilizar leche de bicho para abrirlos.

“¿No podrías haberlo abierto en vertical? Así lo único que pasará es que aterricemos de morros en el otro lado.” Advirtió la princesa.

“Nah, no creo que pase eso.” Sonrió con malicia y empujó a su amiga dentro del portal y después se tiró tras ella. “Al menos, a mí no.” Rió a carcajadas.

Pocos segundos después de cruzar, aparecieron en la Nochesfera, en concreto en la casa del diabólico Hunson Abadeer. Nada más salir del agujero de gusano creado por Marceline para atravesar dimensiones, Bonnibel fue atrapada por la gravedad de nuevo, proporcionándole un aterrizaje algo doloroso.

“Argh… eso era innecesario, sé viajar solita entre dimensiones. Te dije que el portal ahí estaba mal.” La salida del agujero estaba en el techo de la sala en la que se encontraban.

“¿Quién está en baja forma ahora?” Dijo con retintín mientras le ofrecía la mano.

La princesa tomó su mano y se levantó. “Cuando quieras te demuestro que estoy en mejor forma que tú.” Miró a su alrededor y observó la siniestra decoración del lugar, era muy parecida a la que había en casa de Marceline, trofeos de caza de criaturas extintas, cuadros realmente antiguos, todo ello adornado por una iluminación anaranjada, típica del ambiente infernal que reinaba en la Nochesfera.

“Vamos, le dejaré esto en la cocina, con suerte no estará en casa.” Salieron de la sala y se adentraron en un sombrío pasillo.

“No sabía que a tu padre le gustase la tarta, creía que su dieta sólo consistía en almas ajenas.” Palpó la pared mientras avanzaban, era lisa y fría, algo bastante extraño teniendo en cuenta el infierno ardiente que había ahí fuera.

“No es que necesitemos comer comida como vosotros los mortales.” Afirmó con superioridad. “Pero a veces nos gusta hacerlo por simple placer.” Rio entre dientes. “Además, a mi padre siempre le han encantado las tartas, sobre todo las de Trompy, así que supongo que esta le gustará también, no me mola tener que darle la mitad con lo buena que está, pero así nos dejará un poco en paz, que a veces se pone muy plasta con mis amigos, contigo ya ni te cuento…”

“¿Conmigo?” Preguntó confusa. “Si apenas he cruzado un par de palabras, lo único que tengo en común con él es que Menta fue su sirviente por una temporada.”

“También coincidís en el mal gusto a la hora de escoger esclavos.” Paró en seco al entrar a la cocina.

“Que quede claro que es un esclavo voluntariamente…” Entró en la sala sin prestar atención, sin embargo al ver la cara de Marceline supo lo que pasaba. “Oh… esto, hola.” Río nerviosa al ver al padre de su amiga vestido con ropa de estar por casa.

“Vaya, pero si es la famosa Princesa Chicle hablando sobre sus esclavos, es tan encantador ver a la gente adorable siendo malvada…” Soltó una pequeña carcajada y se acercó a ellas. “Y aquí está mi pequeño monstruito, no sabía que ibas a traerte una amiguita a casa… ¡si lo llego a saber me pongo guapo!”

“…¡Papá! ¡No digas esas cosas!” Exclamó Marceline totalmente avergonzada.

Hunson dibujó una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro, aunque pareciese mentira le encantaba recibir visitas de su hija. “Vamos, no he dicho ninguna mentira, además, me estoy portando bien, no le estoy absorbiendo el alma a tu dulce coleguita.”

Bonnibel sonrió de forma incómoda. “Es verdad Marcy… sólo está siendo amable.”

“Ya, ya…” Puso mala cara al ver que la princesa seguía la corriente a su padre. “Sólo hemos venido a traerte esto.” Dejó la tarta sobre la mesa.

“Oh, un regalo de mi adorable hijita.” Al abrir la caja y ver que se trataba de una suculenta tarta de fresa se le iluminó la mirada. “Tarta de fresa, huele que alimenta… ¡y eso que no tiene alma! ¿La has hecho tú?”

“E-En.. realidad la he hecho yo, es una de las especialidades de mi reino.” Rió nerviosa mientras se frotaba la nuca.

El temible señor de la Nochesfera, desconfió brevemente al saber de quién provenía el postre, pero aun así decidió darle un buen bocado a una de las porciones, nada podía matarle, literalmente, así que lo peor que podía pasarle al comerse la tarta era engordar. “¡Eso es una noticia estupenda!” Exclamó con la boca llena. “Está… deliciosa, la añado a mi lista de favoritas. Estás de suerte jovencita, gracias a esta tarta pasaré por alto tu ciudad cuando vaya a Ooo a darme un festín de almas.” Rió alegremente, como si lo que acababa de decir fuese lo más normal del mundo.

“¡Ya vale papá!” Refunfuño. “Además, ¿no tendrías que estar trabajando?”

“Y lo estaba haciendo cielito, justo me habéis pillado tomándome un descanso para papear algo, y fíjate, servicio a domicilio con visita de mi hijita incluida, ¿qué más puedo pedir?” Sonrió.

“En fin… nosotras nos vamos ya.” Tomó a Bonnibel de la mano y tiró de ella.

“¿A dónde vais? ¿Puedo apuntarme?” Soltó una risita.

“¡NO!” Espetó. “Es privado, y ya sabes que no me gusta que te metas en mis cosas.”

“Oh, privado ¿eh? Entiendo, ya os dejo tranquilas para que hagáis manitas.” Sonrió de forma pícara.

“¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Joder papá! Eres… eres un dege…” Bufó, la situación estaba siendo muy embarazosa para ella. “¡No me refería a ese tipo de privacidad!” Tiró de la mano de Bonnibel y la arrastró fuera de la cocina antes de que pudiese siquiera reaccionar.

“¡Pasáoslo bien niñas!” Exclamó Hunson a modo de despedida.

Un silencio incómodo se adueñó del siniestro ambiente mientras avanzaban por la guarida del Señor del Mal. Chicle no estaba del todo segura de si la escena que acababa de presenciar había ocurrido de verdad o habían sido imaginaciones suyas.

“¿Puedes decirme a qué ha venido todo eso?” Susurró.

“No le hagas caso, es así de insoportable.” Aunque hubiese retomado la relación con su padre, seguía sin poder soportar que la tratase como a una niña y que hiciese comentarios extraños sobre sus amigos.

“Ya bueno, supongo que es un rasgo característico de vuestra familia, pero ese último comentario se ha pasado de raro.” Estaba empezando sospechar que Hunson sabía más de lo que aparentaba a simple vista.

“Se le va la olla a veces, siempre acaba diciendo estupideces de ese tipo, o acaso no recuerdas como se comportó cuando vinimos aquí de gira, hace lo que sea con tal de hacerme pasar un mal rato.” Protestó.

Llegaron a una amplia sala de estética similar a las anteriores, con un gran ventanal que ejercía la función de mirador, a través de él podía verse claramente como el caos campaba a sus anchas por cada rincón del lugar. Marceline, una vez estuvieron las dos dentro, cerró la puerta, quedándose unos instantes apoyada de espaldas en ella.

El gesto no pasó desapercibido para la princesa. “A juzgar por tu careto, diría que estás deseando que nos larguemos de aquí…”

“Y que lo digas tía. Dame un momento que me concentre, esto de los portales es complicado…” Sonrió forzadamente.

“¿No tienes una habitación aquí?” Preguntó con curiosidad, sabía que Marceline provenía de la Nochesfera, pero ella nunca le había dicho el lugar exacto en el que vivía.

“Uhm… no, esto es como la ‘oficina’ de mi viejo. Mi antigua casa está en otro sitio, aunque no lo parezca la Nochesfera no es sólo fuego y caos. La verdad es que hay sitios en los que se vive bastante bien.” No quiso dar más detalles.

“Quién lo diría, como nunca me has llevado allí de visita.” Bromeó. “Esta vez… procura abrir bien el portal, como vuelva a aterrizar de culo te tragas la mochila.”

Marceline sonrió a la vez que ejecutaba un gesto con la mano, sus ojos brillaron y la magia empezó a canalizarse a través de su brazo, tras unos segundos un portal se abrió frente a ella sin necesidad de utilizar una superficie como punto de apoyo. “Eres una quejica, ya te he dicho que crear portales bien es difícil, aparecen donde les da la gana y nunca sabes qué vas a encontrar dentro, pero si tanto miedo tienes voy yo primero.” Miró con gesto desafiante a la princesa y atravesó el portal.

“¡Te vas a enterar!” Exclamó a la vez que iba tras ella.

A diferencia del portal anterior, éste parecía mucho más largo e inestable, en cuestión de segundos fueron testigos de las atrocidades que moraban en las dimensiones atemporales que estaban atravesando, por suerte para nuestras viajeras ninguna de esas bestias amorfas parecía interesada en provocarles daño alguno.  
La inestabilidad del agujero, desorientó brevemente a la morena, quien al salir del portal salió disparada contra el suelo, segundos después cuando a duras penas había logrado ponerse en pie, la princesa apareció, corriendo la misma suerte que ella y cayendo encima suyo con todo su peso.

“Ahgg…. Maldita sea Marcy, eres jodidamente torpe para esto, si lo llego a saber… ugh, creo que hubiésemos tenido menos accidentes viniendo de la otra manera…” Dijo entre quejidos mientras rodaba hacia un lado, intentando ponerse boca arriba.

“¡Te dije que era difícil! …ha sido como si un elefante me cayese encima…” Intentó incorporarse. “A ver si te pones a dieta Bonnie…”

“Casi nos rompemos la crisma… ¿y lo único que sabes decir es que me ponga a dieta?” Miró seriamente a los ojos a su amiga, por un momento parecía que iba a matarla, pero de forma inesperada empezó a reírse a carcajadas, dejándose caer de nuevo sobre la hierba. No tenía ni idea de en qué lugar del mundo se hallaba, ni dónde estaba su mochila, pero el subidón de adrenalina obtenido al cruzar ese portal tan inestable había sido una de las cosas más divertidas que había hecho en los últimos meses. “La verdad es que ha sido emocionante.” Se quedó tendida boca arriba, contemplando el cielo estrellado sobre sus cabezas, un cielo que pronto se vio eclipsado por Marceline al acercarse a Bonnibel con gesto de preocupación.

La vampiresa se recostó junto a ella y posó el dorso de su mano sobre la frente de la princesa. “¿Estás bien?” Preguntó.

“Claro que sí, tonta.” Tomó su mano y la apartó con cuidado, pero al dejarla libre ésta fue a posarse sobre su estómago.

Lejos de convencerla, la miró fijamente a los ojos y volvió a insistir. “¿Seguro que no te has dado un golpe en el tarro? Porque no es que seas muy dada a las emociones fuertes…” Deslizó su mano suavemente hasta acabar rodeándola por la cintura y se inclinó sobre ella.

Lo que estaba experimentando ahora le era extraño a la vez que familiar, ese simple y delicado gesto por parte de la vampiresa había logrado que todo su cuerpo se estremeciese de forma involuntaria. La confusión empezó a abrirse paso de nuevo en la mente de la princesa, la eterna lucha entre la razón y el corazón, mientras la primera luchaba por apartarse, la segunda ardía en deseos de seguir recibiendo cariño.

“Y…” Apartó a Marceline de forma algo brusca y se levantó rápidamente. “¿Y mi mochila?” Empezó a caminar por la zona, le daba igual no encontrarla, en esos momentos cualquier sitio le valía con tal de estar lejos de Marceline.

“¿Qué mosca te ha picado? Tu mochila está justo aquí…” Vio como se alejaba cada vez más. “¡Espera! Joder…” Cogió la bolsa y fue tras ella.

Atraída por el murmullo de las aguas, se detuvo junto a lo que parecía un riachuelo de apenas unos metros de anchura, lo siguió con la mirada y no tardó en quedar maravillada por el paisaje nocturno que tenía frente a ella. Avanzó en silencio hacia la desembocadura del arroyo, hacia el gran lago que hospedaba en su centro a un majestuoso y gigantesco árbol milenario.  
Sin embargo, había algo que no estaba bien en ese lugar, algo que la princesa no había logrado descifrar todavía.

Marceline, que había estado siguiendo los pasos de su amiga, percibió su repentino cambio de actitud. “Conozco esa mirada. Ahora empezarás a quejarte y a sacar pegas.”

“No… no es eso. ¿Acaso no lo ves? Esto es demasiado perfecto, ¿no te has parado nunca a pensarlo?” Al volver la mirada hacia la vampiresa vio una acogedora cabaña al fondo. “Hmmm… cuando dijiste que esto era un refugio, tenía la idea de un búnker, no una cabaña junto a un lago la verdad.”

“Luego soy yo la que no piensa, ya estamos dentro del búnker. ¿Recuerdas el escudo que te mencioné? Es lo que protege a este sitio. ¿Y sabes lo mejor? Que nadie puede ver lo que hay aquí dentro desde fuera. Así que no te preocupes por hacer topless.” Soltó una risita burlona.

“Ajá… topless. Es precisamente en lo que pienso ahora, sí.” Dijo con tono sarcástico. “En fin, ¿desde dónde se controla ese escudo?”

“No sé.” Empezó a levitar hacia la cabaña. “Nunca me ha preocupado eso.”

“Llevas viniendo aquí durante siglos y… vale, nada, olvidaba lo ignorante que eres. Ya me ocuparé yo de averiguarlo.” Miró hacia el cielo, estaba empezando a aclararse, pronto amanecería.

“Ya de paso podrías arreglar el agujero que hay en el escudo, está justo encima del árbol.” Señaló el lugar. “Siempre tengo mejor cobertura allí, además, un día me quedé sobada en una de las ramas y me quemé.”

“Me sorprende que hayas llegado tú sola a esa conclusión. Por cierto, ¿qué diferencia horaria hay entre este sitio y la Tierra de Ooo?” Consultó el GPS de su reloj de muñeca para hacerse a la idea, pero por algún motivo no funcionaba.

Se detuvo, no tenía ni idea. “Uhm… ¿un par de horas? Yo que sé…”

“Bueno, está amaneciendo, si mis cálculos no fallan, diría que hay unas once o doce horas, vamos, que estamos en las antípodas.” Alzó su mirada. “Cuesta creer que este sitio sea tuyo, es muy…” Intentó encontrar la palabra adecuada. “¿Distinto?”

Tras esbozar una leve sonrisa, Marceline abrió la puerta e indicó a la princesa que entrase, después entró ella cerrando la puerta tras de si y encendiendo las luces para iluminar toda la planta baja. “¿Tengo que enseñarte dónde esta todo? Es que me da pereza.” Dijo mientras dejaba la mochila sobre la robusta mesa de madera que había a su derecha.

La princesa puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a inspeccionar el lugar, a diferencia del exterior, el interior del edificio, le transmitía una sensación de seguridad que no había experimentado ni en los lugares más fortificados de su reino.

En ese mismo momento se encontraba en el salón comedor, a su derecha, una robusta mesa de madera de aspecto rústico con varias sillas a su alrededor. A su izquierda, había un cómodo sofá blanco frente a una mesita de salón del mismo estilo que la del comedor. Más allá, en la pared, había una chimenea de piedra, cerrada con paneles de cristal tintado, para que ni el humo ni la suciedad entrasen dentro de la casa.

Caminó hacia el fondo de la cabaña, donde había un pequeño pasillo, al entrar en la habitación de la izquierda se encontró con el baño. Era de estilo minimalista, aunque estaba equipado con una bañera de hidromasaje que desentonaba con lo demás, por lo que dedujo que era uno de los caprichos de Marceline, los azulejos de las paredes eran de piedra gris y los sanitarios de color blanco.

Al salir entró en la habitación de la derecha, la cocina. También de estilo minimalista, como no, la vampiresa había dado su toque personal, pero esta vez era más visible. Los muebles eran de color negro y las paredes estaban parcialmente pintadas de rojo, al igual que en su guarida de Ooo, esta cocina tenía una ventana interior que daba al comedor. Cuando miró a través de esa ventana, se percató de la escalera de caracol que había pasado desapercibida en el rincón del comedor.

“¿A dónde lleva esa escalera?” Inquirió la princesa.

Marceline que se encontraba cotilleando la mochila de Chicle, respondió desinteresadamente. “Pues al piso de arriba… oye, ¿qué clase de chismes son estos?” Sacó lo que parecía ser un bolígrafo con linterna.

Chicle se apresuró en ir junto a su amiga, no le gustaba cuando empezaba a tocar el instrumental científico sin tener idea de que era. “Deja eso.” Se lo arrebató de las manos.

“¿Qué es?” Ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.

“No lo vas a entender aunque te lo diga, además, está roto, sólo lo traje para ver si había algún tipo de tecnología aquí para poder repararlo.” Su amiga siguió mirándola, no iba a dejar de hacerlo hasta que le dijese qué era ese trasto. “No vas a dejar de acosarme hasta que te lo diga, ¿verdad?”

Marceline sonrió. “Ya me conoces Bonnie.”

“Esta bien, según mis análisis esto sería una especie de destornillador sónico, pero como ya he dicho, no funciona. Ojalá funcionase, me ahorraría mucho tiempo en mis experimentos.” Tras observarlo brevemente, lo volvió a meter en la mochila. “No toques mis cosas, especialmente las que son peligrosas.”

“Que quisquillosa la niña.” Dijo con retintín. “Bue… entonces, ¿a qué esperas para usar todos esos cacharros?”

“A que amanezca.” Miró a través de la ventana, la noche ya casi se había desvanecido por completo. “O ahora, ya hay suficiente luz.” Cogió la mochila y salió por la puerta.

Mientras caminaba con calma hacia el lago intentó calcular cuánto tiempo necesitaría para dar con el generador que daba energía al lugar, ya que a simple vista no alcanzaba siquiera a vislumbrar la otra orilla.  
Se arrodilló junto a las cristalinas aguas, podía ver perfectamente el lecho acuático, y a pesar de ser un lugar idílico, no había señal alguna de vida animal más allá de ellas dos.

La vampiresa, sin saber muy bien qué es lo que iba a hacer su amiga, se aproximó a ella. “Y bien PB, ¿con qué vas a experimentar hoy?” Sonrió con malicia.

Chicle, fastidiada, clavó su mirada en la superficie del lago, ya estaba harta de las mofas de Marceline. “¿Qué es eso de PB? Además, ¿por qué siempre sales con lo del experimento? Si tanto te molestó lo dices y ya está.”

“No me confundas contigo, eres tú quien siempre evita el tema. Ah y lo de PB, te hacía más inteligente, tanto que alardeas siempre de saber alemán y no tienes ni pajolera idea de inglés, ¿eh cerebrito?” Quería fastidiarla aún más.

“Princess Bubblegum.” Murmuró mientras se ponía en pie. “¿Qué intentas? ¿Buscarme las cosquillas?” La miró a la cara y se cruzó de brazos.

“¡Hah! Sería una buena forma de ganarte la verdad.” Sonrió con aires de superioridad.

“¿Ganarme?” Rio entre dientes y dejó con cuidado la mochila en el suelo. “Vale, muy bien, veamos quién está más en forma.”

“Ardo en deseos de ver de lo que es capaz una princesita repipi como tú…” Dijo con un tono de voz sugestivo.

“Vamos…” Desabrochó rápidamente su sudadera y la arrojó contra el suelo. “Nada de transformarse ni de usar tus poderes, ¿queda claro?”

“No necesito transformarme en nada para patearte el culo Bonnie.” Se posó en el suelo grácilmente. “¿Apostamos algo?”

“Claro… Si gano, me darás acceso completo a este lugar y podré venir cuando quiera. Y si pierdo, cosa que dudo…” Fue interrumpida.

“Si pierdes tu sangre será mía, siempre que yo quiera.” No se iba a quedar atrás a la hora de pedir.

“Eso es excesivo.” Intentó negarse.

“Habló. Pobrecita, seguro que esperabas que te pidiese un beso a cambio…” Se burló de forma cruel para acabar de provocarla.

Bonnibel, sabiendo que Marceline quería que perdiese los estribos, se dejó llevar por esa frialdad que le permitía mantener la calma en las situaciones más extremas, se acercó y extendió la mano. “Acepto el trato.”

Aunque le resultó extraña la respuesta, le estrechó la mano para cerrar el trato. Aún no salía de su asombro, había sido realmente cruel y no había obtenido la reacción deseada, y eso sólo podía significar algo malo, algo muy malo. Significaba que había logrado herir de verdad a la princesa, y eso la aterraba, porque no tenía ni idea de cómo arreglar una situación así.

Sonriendo con malicia, la pelirosa aprovechó el desconcierto de su amiga para doblarle el brazo por detrás de la espalda, pero justo cuando iba a apresarla por el cuello, la vampiresa escapó golpeándola con el codo en el costado.

“Eso ha sido rastrero, incluso para ti.” Recriminó. Pero en lugar de obtener una respuesta, la princesa volvió a atacarla una y otra vez, hasta que logró pegarle en el estómago. “Ugh… ahora sí que me has cabreado, ¡vas a saber lo que es pelear con la Reina de los Vampiros!” Siseó furiosa y se abalanzó sobre su enemiga.

Las fuerzas de ambas estaban muy igualadas, Bonnibel era muy ágil a la hora de esquivar, propinaba golpes certeros y estratégicos. Por otro lado, Marceline utilizaba la fuerza bruta, todos sus golpes eran contundentes y lograban desequilibrar a su contrincante, no obstante sus movimientos eran previsibles y a la hora de esquivar era más lenta.

“No eres nada sin tus transformaciones Marcy, deberías darte por vencida…” Jadeó víctima del cansancio. Llevaban más de diez minutos peleándose, el agotamiento y el dolor de las contusiones estaban empezando a hacer mella en ella.

“Mírate, ya te cuesta respirar, yo en cambio estoy fresca como una rosa.” Se abalanzó sobre ella y empezaron a forcejear. Era como mantener un pulso utilizando todo su cuerpo, ella tenía razón, su fuerza residía en sus poderes y sin ellos el duelo podría llevar horas. “¿También vas a utilizar la excusa del experimento cuando pierdas?” En el fondo detestaba ser tan cruel con ella, pero sabía que la única forma de que cometiese el más mínimo error, era poniéndola furiosa.

“¡No vuelvas a decir eso!” La empujó violentamente. “Para ti todo es una broma ¿no?” Volvió a empujarla. “¡Pues no tienes ni idea! ¿Me oyes? ¡Ni idea!” Cuando se dispuso a empujarla por tercera vez, Marceline la abofeteó con tal fuerza que cayó de bruces.

“No soy quien va por ahí utilizando a la gente como marionetas…” Arrugó la nariz, ese hedor era inconfundible.  
La princesa se tocó los labios con la yema de sus dedos, estaba sangrando, el golpe había logrado partirle el labio. “Eres tú quien está jugando a las marionetas.” Replicó mientras se ponía en pie. “No eres capaz de ver más allá de tu nariz, eres una niñata inmadura que lleva llorando por los problemas que tiene con su padre desde hace siglos…” Dijo con tono despectivo. “Oh… pobrecita, le han quitado las patatas fritas, las revistas la critican, no puede comprarse el bajo que le gusta …” Se restregó el labio para limpiarse la sangre.  
“Vives sin responsabilidades, sólo tienes que preocuparte de qué ropa vas a ponerte cada día y a veces ni eso. No tienes un reino, no tienes a gente de la qué cuidar… por eso a la mínima que te piden algo que requiere algo de compromiso, te pones en plan estúpido y empiezas a mofarte sobre ello, sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás…” La tristeza estaba logrando cambiar su tono de voz.  
“¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Que eres tan insegura que el solo hecho de interesarle a alguien ya te aterra, porque crees que no vas a gustar tal y como eres, que tendrás que cambiar por esa persona, y no te ves capaz. Prefieres vivir cómodamente tu fantasía de adolescente y ser una jodida cobarde antes que tener algún tipo de responsabilidad. Y por eso, sólo por eso… no mereces la pena.” Concluyó.

“He oído muchas veces eso de que no merezco la pena…” Intentó mantener la compostura. “¿Eso es todo? ¿Crees que he estado jugando contigo? ¿De verdad?” Preguntó furiosa. “Crees que puedo fiarme de alguien como tú, alguien que utiliza a la gente y luego la tira a la puta basura como si fuesen trapos viejos, te pasas la vida diciendo mentiras y soltando rollos sobre la responsabilidad y la sinceridad, y tú ni siquiera te preocupas en cumplirlo, eres una hipócrita…” Apretó los puños. “Y por cierto, sí que puedo cambiar... **¡Y TE LO VOY A DEMOSTRAR AHORA!** ” Gritó mientras se transformaba en un gigante demonio alado de grandes fauces y garras. Rugió con fuerza y lanzó por los aires a la princesa antes de que esta pudiese siquiera moverse del sitio.

Fue a parar directamente a la copa del gran árbol del Santuario, situado en un pequeño islote en medio de este. Las flexibles ramas frenaron su inevitable caída, pero el impacto contra ellas fue tal que todo su cuerpo se llenó de pequeñas heridas. Quedó colgando a unos cinco metros del suelo agarrada a una de las ramas más grandes, con suerte sólo se torcería el tobillo si se dejaba caer.

Marceline levitó hasta su posición, volvía a tener forma humanoide. “Sabes, te ayudaría a bajar, pero creo que eso conllevaría una gran responsabilidad… así que mejor te las arreglas tú solita, seguro que el agua estará genial a estas horas.” Sonrió.

“No te atreverás a dejarme aquí…” Contempló como la vampiresa se iba tranquilamente del lugar, dejándola ahí tirada. “!MARCELINE! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!” Pero no lo hizo. “Maldita sea…” Miró al suelo y puso mala cara, seguidamente se dejó caer, rodando hacia delante nada más tocar la superficie para no sufrir más daño.

Su cuerpo estaba repleto de cortes y magulladuras, pero al menos había logrado ganar el libre acceso al Santuario aunque hubiese sido a costa de la amistad que tenía con Marceline. Se acercó a la orilla del lago más cercana, la que estaba tras el árbol, ya había amanecido, por lo que podría ver cuan horrible era su aspecto en el reflejo de las cristalinas aguas. Pero, al arrodillarse junto al borde, no había reflejo alguno, las aguas, en comparación con las de la parte más cercana a la cabaña, eran oscuras, tan oscuras que nada se reflejaba en ellas.

“Sabía que algo iba mal…” Murmuró. De pronto, el motivo por el cual las aguas eran tan opacas se mostró ante ella, apresándola por las piernas con sus viscosos tentáculos, tirando de ella con violencia, queriéndola arrastrar a las profundidades del lago. **“¡AYUDA! ¡MARCELINE!”** Exclamó en vano mientras se aferraba a la tierra, la cabaña estaba demasiado lejos, nadie podía oír sus gritos. Antes de darse por vencida, se quitó su tiara real y la lanzó todo lo lejos que pudo, cuando finalmente el agotamiento pudo con ella, la bestia del lago la arrastró hacia las tenebrosas profundidades, dejando tras de si el rastro de desesperación en la verde hierba y unas cuantas burbujas en el agua que no tardaron en desvanecerse.


	19. Aguas Oscuras

_“Sola vagaré, atravesando estas oscuras aguas. Recogiendo todas las piezas de mi roto corazón. Para encontrar y aferrarme a esa razón por la que empezar de nuevo.”_

 

El acompasado retumbar surgió de la oscuridad, abriéndose paso entre el abismal silencio. Cada vez más cerca. Cada vez más fuerte. Cada vez más ensordecedor.  
Cuando finalmente el ambiente quedó colapsado por ese estruendo, ella despertó.

_Creí escuchar tus pasos, acercándose a mí…. Pero tan sólo eran los latidos ensordecedores de mi propio corazón…_

Tosió con fuerza e inhalo una gran bocanada de aire, tenía la sensación de haber vuelto de entre los muertos.  
A pesar de tener los ojos bien abiertos, no podía ver nada. Intentó moverse, pero sus piernas no le respondían, y el sólo hecho de mover un dedo dolía como si le clavasen mil agujas. Tan sólo podía quedarse allí tirada, soportando ese pestilente y húmedo olor a putrefacción que la rodeaba, mientras su corazón intentaba sobrevivir latiendo con fuerza.

_¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí dentro? Ni siquiera sé como sigo viva…_

Intentó situarse en medio de la oscuridad, sabía que estaba tumbada de lado sobre una superficie abrupta y mojada. Debía iluminar la zona para averiguar dónde estaba y cómo salir de allí. Jadeó presa del dolor al mover torpemente su mano derecha en busca del reloj, con un poco de suerte todavía seguiría atado a su muñeca izquierda. Apretó el botón de la linterna que este tenía integrada e iluminó la zona.

“¡Ahgh!” Un grito ahogado salió de su boca. Frente a ella, varios huesos y restos de todo tipo de cadáveres, algunos de ellos parecían realmente antiguos.  
Trató de recomponerse, algo difícil teniendo en cuenta en la situación en la que se encontraba. Aferrándose a su lado más científico y analítico, siguió explorando la zona con la luz.  
Definitivamente no se hallaba dentro del estómago de la bestia que la había atacado, pues las paredes parecían ser de piedra, posiblemente se hallaba en algún tipo de sala excavada en lo más profundo del lago. _Bien… sin duda estoy bajo el lago..._ Pensó al enfocar la linterna hacia un agujero que había en el extremo más cercano a su posición, no obstante, había algún tipo de campo de fuerza que impedía que el agua inundase la habitación. Por algún motivo, aquel monstruo la había arrojado allí, y viendo la cantidad de restos que la rodeaban, estaba claro que si no escapaba sufriría el mismo destino.

Aguantando como buenamente pudo el dolor y el asco que le provocaba estar en contacto con los cadáveres, se arrastró hasta la pared más cercana y apoyó su espalda en ella. Sintió un cosquilleo en el costado derecho, temiendo tener alguna alimaña enganchada, alumbró la zona, para su desgracia la camiseta había sido rasgada parcialmente, al ver que la tela magenta estaba manchada de sangre se alarmó, pero por fortuna sólo tenía el costado magullado y con algunas heridas poco profundas “Genial…” Dijo entre quejidos mientras palpaba la zona.

Acto seguido, alumbró sus piernas y descubrió que tenía varias astillas de madera clavadas. “Espera un momento…” Frunció el ceño, ahora todo tenía sentido. Dichas astillas estaban clavadas justo por donde aquellos viscosos tentáculos la habían apresado. “No hay monstruo… Lo sabía, sabía que esto no podía ser tan perfecto, ¡soy brillante!” Exclamó alegremente, una alegría que duró poco al recordar dónde se hallaba en ese momento.

Observó detenidamente las astillas que tenía clavadas en sus muslos. _Lo más seguro es que si intento sacarlas, las toxinas impregnen mis manos y acaben paralizándolas también… pero si no lo hago no podré ponerme en pie para salir por ese boquete. No duraré mucho aquí dentro…_

Fatigada por no poder respirar en condiciones a causa del aire enrarecido y del dolor que sentía en el costado, intentó acomodarse lo mejor que pudo en aquella siniestra sala. Volvió a alumbrar a su alrededor, era imposible saber la cantidad exacta de seres que habían perecido allí dentro, así como también era imposible saber de cuándo databan los restos más antiguos. _No me extraña que nadie supiese nunca de este lugar, todos los que lo encontraron acabaron aquí abajo… ¿Pero por qué a ellas no se las ha llevado?_

De repente algo en el centro de la sala captó su atención, allí, justo allí, en medio de todos aquellos huesos mojados había algo metálico que desentonaba con todo lo demás. “No puede ser que ya esté perdiendo la cabeza, piensa Bonnibel, piensa.”  
No quería tener que arrastrarse otra vez entre los cadáveres para llegar hasta lo que quiera que fuese ese objeto, por lo que optó por un método menos desagradable.  
Miró a su alrededor y cogió el hueso más cercano a ella, poniendo una cara de asco descomunal apuntó hacia donde se encontraba el objeto en cuestión y lo lanzó.

Falló tres veces antes de dar en el blanco, fue entonces cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio un destello de luz que parecía provenir del boquete en la pared. Enfocó la luz hacia allí, esperando pacientemente, pero no pasó nada.

Me pareció ver tu luz, parpadeando en esa abismal ventana… Pero supongo que tan sólo eran mis ojos reflejando mi desesperación…

“Como si ella fuese a salvarme…” Murmuró.

Recostó la cabeza contra la pared y miró la hora, habían pasado casi dos días desde el incidente. “Sin agua y sin comida como mucho me queda poco más de un día antes de morir por inanición. Maldita sea… debería haber traído la cuchara de la prosperidad.” Miró hacia su derecha, donde se encontraba el cadáver humano al que había arrancado medio brazo para hacer tiro al blanco. Aun llevando décadas, quizá siglos allí, el cuerpo seguía conservando algo de piel adherida a varias partes, como si alguien hubiese drenado su interior dejando sólo la piel y el hueso. “¿Cómo debería llamarte?” Preguntó. “Ya lo tengo, te llamaré Baldomero. ¿Te gusta?” Sonrió levemente.

La falta de oxígeno estaba empezando a pasarle factura. “Siento haberte arrancado el brazo Baldomero, era por una buena causa… o eso creo.” Rio entre dientes. “Sabes… técnicamente soy inmortal, siempre que me mantenga sana y no acabe en una fosa común llena de apestosos cadáveres... Oh, perdona, no te lo tomes a mal, tú eres el menos apestoso y feo de todos.” Dijo a modo de cumplido. “He vivido casi un milenio, y no tenía idea de la existencia de este lugar, y tal vez hubiese sido mejor no saberlo nunca… Total, Marceline va a dejar que me pudra aquí, al igual que tú. No sé… ¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciega? Ni siquiera me considera su amiga, y ni siquiera…” Sonrió con amargura. “No sé como pude creer que ella sería capaz de verme como algo más, siendo que ni siquiera le importa si estoy viva o no.”

Volvió la cabeza y clavó su mirada en el oscuro techo. “Creo que ni siquiera tengo amigos de verdad. Si me paro a pensar en ello… Finn es sólo mi amigo porque en el fondo sigue colado por mí, Jake sólo trata conmigo por Finn y porque Lady es su novia.” Se quedó pensativa al pronunciar su nombre. “Antes ella y yo éramos muy amigas pero desde que tuvo a sus hijos todo se volvió distinto. No sé, quizá nunca tuvimos amistad y sólo era una relación servicial, como la que tengo con el resto de mis súbditos.”

Un atisbo de lucidez se abrió paso. “Sí… mi reino. ¿Quién necesita amigos? Aún tengo mi reino.” Empezó a arrastrarse, abriéndose paso entre aquellos antiguos cadáveres hacia el boquete en la pared, una oscura ventana al abismo, la única salida.

_Sola vagaré, atravesando estas oscuras aguas. Recogiendo todas las piezas de mi roto corazón. Para encontrar y aferrarme a esa razón por la que empezar de nuevo._

De nuevo, el acompasado retumbar, surgió de entre la oscuridad, cada vez más cerca, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más ensordecedor. Mas esta vez, no eran los latidos de su propio corazón, si no el sonido de su inminente libertad.


	20. Aracnofóbia

_“Esa incertidumbre estaría siempre presente, no obstante, esta vez se aseguraría de no dejar expuesto su corazón, así aunque las cosas saliesen mal, no sufriría por ello.”_

Y así, la luz se abrió paso entre las tinieblas, mas lo que cayó del cielo no era un ángel si no demonio, un demonio que al fin le mostraría el camino hacia su libertad.

La princesa se quedó atónita, frente a ella acababa de aparecer quien menos esperaba, Marceline, levitando bajo el haz luz como si de un ser celestial se tratase.  
Descendió hacia la malherida prisionera y le tendió la mano mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de superioridad. “¿Me has echado de menos?”

No obstante, antes de que Chicle pudiese siquiera reaccionar, el mismo ser que la había arrastrado ahí días antes apartó bruscamente a la vampiresa de su lado.

“¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!” Exclamó Marceline a la par que forcejeaba para soltarse, pero eso sólo parecía empeorar las cosas.

Bonnibel que aún estaba confusa por la falta de aire y el hambre, observó la escena en silencio sin mediar palabra, estaba tan espesa que tenía la sensación de estar atrapada dentro de una pesadilla en la que no tenía control sobre nada que la rodease.

La vampiresa siseó furiosa y logró soltarse por momentos de uno de esos duros tentáculos, agarró uno de ellos con fuerza y sin pensarlo dos veces clavó sus colmillos en él. **“¡Argh!”** Gruñó, eran tan duros que ni siquiera sus colmillos podían dañarlos.  
En ese pequeño espacio de tiempo la monarca fue nuevamente apresada, esta vez por el cuello y sus cuatro extremidades, imposibilitando cualquier intento de fuga por su parte.

“Deja de resistirte Marceline...” Murmulló la princesa.

“¡¿Qué?! Acaso quieres que me quede tan tranquila mientras este...” Intentó soltarse. **“...PUÑETERO BICHO NOS COME A LAS DOS?!”** Gritó con rabia.

“Y deja de gritar de una vez, asustas a Baldomero.” Dijo con tono de reprimenda.

“¿Se te ha ido la olla? ¿Quién es Baldomero?” Preguntó confusa.

“Claramente alguien mucho más educado que tú... creo, uh...” Miró a su alrededor intentando situarse, el aire fresco entrando por el agujero del techo estaba haciendo que poco a poco recobrase algo de lucidez. “Eso es... ya lo recuerdo, trata de calmarte Marceline, no luches contra él.”

“Bueno, es inmune a mis mordiscos, es igual de duro que...” Pareció vacilar por momentos. “Quizá esta enfadado porque es la segunda vez que le muerdo...”

“¿Segunda vez? De qué estás hablando...” Inquirió.

“...el árbol, Bonnie, crees que...?” Parecía insegura.

“Sí... yo también he llegado a esa conclusión. Lo que te apresa, es el árbol.” Frunció el ceño preocupada.

“Vale... bien. Entonces... sólo hay que quemarlo y ya está.” Tomando esas palabras como hostiles, las raíces del colosal árbol apretaron con más fuerza el cuerpo de Marceline.

“¡No! Nada de eso, no podemos sacrificar un ejemplar tan único como este, imagina que sólo queda él, estaríamos extinguiendo toda una raza.” Afirmó.

“¿Pero que coño pasa contigo? ¡¿Intenta matarte y lo defiendes?! ¡Me da igual acabar con toda su **JODIDA RAZA**!” Exclamó a modo de desafío. “Sí, lo que oyes maldita planta, como no me sueltes ahora acabaré contigo... a mordiscos no, eso está claro... ¡pero ya se me ocurrirá algo!”

“¡Marceline! Cálmate de una vez, nadie va a matar a nadie.” El objeto metálico tirado en medio de la sala volvió a captar su atención e intentó arrastrarse poco a poco hacia él.

“Increíble, sigues siendo una aburrida... ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué no te levantas?” Preguntó con preocupación. Ese pequeño gesto desinteresado hizo que el árbol aflojase levemente a su presa.

“Tengo las piernas paralizadas. Estaría genial que bajases aquí y evitases que me arrastre más entre los malditos cadáveres, pero claro, prefieres estar peleándote con una planta.” No estaba precisamente encantada de ver a la misma persona que la había metido en ese inmundo agujero.

“Bueno, discúlpeme princesa, siento que los aposentos no sean de su agrado, intentaré que la próxima vez tengan menos huesos y más cosas rositas.” Dijo a modo de mofa.

Ignorando a la vampiresa, Chicle se acercó pequeño objeto, a simple vista parecía ser especie de araña metálica semienterrada en la húmeda tierra, cuya estructura había sido severamente dañada. “Woah... diría que alguien se ensañó bastante con este pobre chisme, lo apalearon hasta la muerte usando un fémur, tengo que llevármelo.” Agarró el fémur que aún se hallaba incrustado en el robot y tiró de él para intentar sacárselo, el forcejeo empezó a provocar pequeños chispazos dentro del cuerpo metálico.

De forma inesperada, Marceline cayó al suelo, fue entonces cuando se percató de que al mismo tiempo que tenían lugar los chispazos se iluminaba algo al fondo de la sala, y ese algo, tenía que ver con el comportamiento del milenario árbol. “Bon... no sé qué estás haciendo, pero creo que deberías parar, tenemos que irnos, esto no me gusta.” Advirtió.

“No. No voy a irme dejando esto aquí.” Haciendo caso omiso empezó a desenterrar al robot.

“El sitio entero está reaccionando...” Un gran crujido proveniente del fondo de la sala la interrumpió. “Y seguro que tiene que ver con ese trasto, vamos.” La cogió del brazo.

La princesa miró con odio a Marceline y apartó su brazo con un rápido movimiento. “No me toques...”

Viendo que no entraba en razón, la reina optó por sacarla de allí a la fuerza, la cogió de la cintura y se la echó al hombro cual saco de patatas. Bonnibel, que ya sabía que esto iba a pasar, se aferró con las dos manos al largo fémur que la araña metálica tenía incrustado, aprovechando el momento en el que Marceline alzó el vuelo para tirar de él y así poder desenterrar al robot.

Ascendieron rápidamente por el agujero del techo, sorteando varias de las gruesas raíces que lo atravesaban de un lado a otro.

“Joder, ¿has engordado? Pesas más que de costumbre...” Afirmó ajena a lo que pasaba a sus espaldas.

“Quizá... tengo una dieta rica en hierro.” Soltó una risita.

“Que demon...” Al fin se dio cuenta de que también estaba llevando a cuestas al robot. “¡Te dije que lo dejases! Debería dejarte caer ahora mismo, a ver si aprendes.” Dijo de malas.

“¿Por qué? ¿No quieres descubrir qué hay ahí abajo? Imagina la de usos que puede tener esta tecnología...” Observó con detenimiento el objeto, había algo en él que le resultaba familiar.

“¿Sabes quién no puede usar ningún tipo de tecnología? La gente muerta, que es como estarías tú si no me hubieses hecho caso.” Reprochó.

“No recuerdo haberte hecho caso en ningún momento, y mírame, sigo vivita y coleando. Además, todo esto ha pasado por tu culpa.” Dijo en tono acusatorio.  
Las palabras lograron hacer mella Marceline, quien guardó silencio a causa de sus remordimientos.

El agujero desembocaba justo donde la princesa había sido raptada dos días antes. “Caray, bonito agujero... ¿Cómo lo cavaste? Debe de tener por lo menos veinte metros de profundidad.”

“Lo hice con mis manos.” Respondió seriamente.

“Er... eso es difícil de creer.” En realidad no quiso creer que hubiese hecho algo así para salvarla.

Optó por rodear el árbol a modo de precaución, después de como éste la había tratado era mejor no arriesgarse; una vez hubieron llegado a la cabaña, Marceline se dirigió hacia la robusta mesa que había frente al sofá y se colocó de espaldas a ella. “Deja el estúpido trasto ahí encima.”  
Extrañamente la princesa obedeció y dejó caer el pesado objeto, después, la vampiresa la sentó con sumo cuidado en la mesa junto a la entrada. “Estás hecha un asco y no quiero que me manches el sofá.”

“Ah, qué bien...” Alzó una ceja al darse cuenta de que Marceline llevaba su tiara real. “¿Desde cuando llevas mi tiara puesta?”

“Desde el día en que desapareciste.” Frunció el ceño, se le hacía raro que Chicle pasase por alto tantos detalles, eso la preocupó aún más.

Se quedó mirando a la morena con cara de incredulidad, no sabía muy bien que decir, se resistía a creer que Marceline pudiese preocuparse de verdad por ella después de la pelea que tuvieron. Sólo tenía ganas de evitarla, pero había un gran inconveniente, todavía seguía sin poder mover las piernas.

“Jum... qué raro, se me está durmiendo la mano izquierda.” Observó su mano en busca de la causa. “Vaya, ese maldito hierbajo me ha clavado algo en la muñeca.” Arrancó la pequeña espina sin pensárselo dos veces.

“Oh Blios... ¿Qué has hecho? No tenemos ni idea de cómo se trata el veneno, y vas y te lo quitas...” Puso mala cara. “Sin duda son las mismas púas que tengo clavadas por las piernas. Tengo que analizarlas para encontrar el antídoto.”

“Qué tontería, si ya no siento ni cosquilleo ni nada.” Abrió y cerró la mano varias veces.

“Eso es porque eres medio demonio... o a saber.” Se quedó pensativa. “Quizá si extraigo las púas que tengo clavadas me recupere igual de rápido...” Buscó los agujeros en el pantalón para localizar todas las espinas. “No logro verlas todas...”

“Bueno... nunca pensé que me propondrías quitarte la ropa de una manera tan extraña Bonnie.” Rio entre dientes.

“Te diría que siguieses soñando pero... me temo que...” Antes de que pudiese acabar la frase, Marceline ya le había desgarrado los pantalones por la zona del muslo. “¡BESTIA! ¡Tenías que quitármelos no destrozarlos!”

“Ha sido la pasión del momento nena...” Empezó a reírse a carcajadas. “Ay... qué más te da, si estaban echos un colador.”

“Me gustaban estos pantalones.” Le reprochó. “En fin... tráeme unas pinzas o algo, creo que debo de tener algunas por la mochila, o mejor, acércame la mochila y ya lo busco yo... no sea que acabes destrozándola también.”

“Quejica.” Agarró la bolsa, que estaba en una de las sillas y se la puso al lado.

La princesa empezó a rebuscar por los bolsillos exteriores hasta que dio con el kit de análisis, el cual estaba formado por unas pinzas esterilizadas, bastoncillos de algodón y varias bolsas de plástico herméticas.

“Esto me vendrá genial, menos mal que sólo has roto un lado del pantalón, cuando volvamos lo coseré y ya es...” La vampiresa se adelantó y rasgó la otra pernera del vaquero negro. “...eres incorregible, de verdad...”

“Ahora tienes unos bonitos shorts, pero si no te gustan...” Esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

“Están bien así... gracias.” Cogió las pinzas esterilizadas y sacó una a una cada púa clavada en sus muslos, metiéndolas en una bolsita de plástico para su posterior análisis. “Necesito que extraigas las que tengo clavadas más abajo.”

“Vale.” Estiró la pierna derecha de la princesa y se dispuso a sacar las púas del mismo modo que ella había hecho, después repitió el proceso con la otra pierna. Cada vez que arrancaba una, una pequeña gota de sangre afloraba, y con ella ese repugnante olor que tan poco le gustaba. Sin embargo el recuerdo de su dulce sabor empezó a abrirse paso entre sus memorias. “Hmmm... podría curarte todas las heridas, si quieres...” Dijo con tono sugerente.

“Pero si te daba asco mi sangre, ¿tanta hambre tienes?” No salía de su asombro.

“Nunca he dicho que su sabor me diese asco, todo lo contrario...” Deslizó el dedo pulgar por una de las pequeñas heridas, arrastrando con la yema los restos de sangre, después se llevó el dedo a la boca para saborear el dulce líquido carmesí.

“No te he dado permiso para hacer eso.” Clavó su mirada de desaprobación en ella.

“Lo siento...” Musitó agachando la cabeza.

“Esto es nuevo, tú disculpándote... pero oye, tampoco es para tanto, al menos no te has abalanzado sobre mí para morderme como la otra vez.” Intentó restarle peso al asunto, el hecho de que Marceline se disculpase por algo era algo inusual.

“No... quiero decir, que... es por todo, no sé... como decirlo.” Su nerviosismo aumentaba por momentos. “Cuando te esfumaste...” Se frotó la nuca. “Me di cuenta de... algo.”

“Vale... todavía estoy muy espesa y tengo bastante hambre, así que no me estoy enterando de nada, ve al grano de una vez.” Protestó, no le apetecía nada tener que aguantar sus tonterías.

La reina tomó con cuidado el rostro de la princesa, el temor moraba en su mirada, no tenía la certeza si después de todo lo que había hecho sería correspondida, y así, cuando finalmente se armó de valor, besó sus labios con ternura.

Bonnibel apartó de un empujón a Marceline y la abofeteó. “¿Quién te crees que eres para hacer eso?” Estaba realmente furiosa. “Primero me rechazas, luego pasas de mí, y no contenta con eso te ríes en mi puñetera cara. No tienes derecho a jugar así conmigo, estúpida niñata inmadura...” La agarró por el cuello de la camiseta con una mano y tiró de ella bruscamente, de forma inesperada, antes de que la vampiresa pudiese articular palabra alguna, la princesa deslizó su otra mano tras su nuca y la besó apasionadamente, igual que la primera vez.  
Y al igual que la primera vez, la pelirosa se quedó sin aliento, teniéndose que separar a regañadientes para tomar algo de aire.

Marceline rio entre dientes. “¿Estás bien?”

“No, claro que no. Sigo enfadada contigo.” Tanto lo estaba que había logrado perder el control. “¿Por qué se te ha iluminado la bombilla ahora después de todo este tiempo?”

“Uhm... porque al ver que habías desaparecido me di cuenta de que mi vida sería muy aburrida sin poder chincharte cada dos por tres...” Sonrió nerviosa.

“Marcy, eso es... incluso bonito viniendo de ti. Creo que el veneno del árbol te ha afectado de otra manera.” Intentó buscar una explicación lógica a la amabilidad que estaba mostrando la morena.

“¿Sólo por decir algo cursi ya tengo que estar drogada?” Se cruzó de brazos disgustada.

“Sólo por la reacción que acabas de tener sé que no lo estás.” Soltó una risita. “¿De verdad cavaste ese agujero con tus manos?”

“Sí... bueno, ya sabes, puedo transformarme en muchas cosas. Aunque me llevó más de lo que esperaba...” Explicó.

“Bueno, eso explica porque tardaste tanto en venir a por mí.” Sintió algo de alivio.

“Fue culpa de este chisme.” Desenganchó un pequeño aparato con forma de walkie-talkie. “Todo el rato marcaba que estabas justo debajo, pensé que estaba estropeado, al final, por mucho que esperé seguía igual, por eso acabé haciendo el agujero.”

“Al final vas a ser lista y todo.” Dijo con retintín. “Es broma, hiciste bien, supiste detectar la señal de mi reloj. Te daría las gracias, pero fuiste tú quien me lanzaste por los aires y todo eso.”

“Ya he dicho que lo siento... supongo que lo de sacarse de quicio a veces es algo mutuo.” Suspiró. “Puedo hacerte un sándwich como compensación.”

“Pretendes compensar el comportamiento que has tenido últimamente, lo de la pelea del otro día, y lo del pantalón... ¿con un simple sándwich?” Preguntó con incredulidad.

“Er... puedo curarte todas tus heridas y... prepararte un baño, además, he dejado que trajeses ese maldito trasto de ahí.” Puso mala cara al mencionar lo último.

“Bueno bueno... esa oferta me gusta más. Aunque te ha faltado añadir algo.” Sonrió con malicia.

“¿El qué?” Inquirió.

Bonnibel la agarró de nuevo a Marceline por la camiseta, esta vez tiró de ella con suavidad. Sus labios volvieron a unirse, por un momento sintió como si todo lo que las rodeaba dejase de existir, incluso había dejado de molestarle el hecho de que la boca de la vampiresa estuviese fría, tan sólo existía ese deseo, ese anhelo de dejarse arrastrar por esa corriente de pasión que estremecía cada rincón de su alma.

“Esto...” Susurró, se había vuelto a quedar sin aliento.

“Ya veo.” Soltó una risita pícara. “Hmmm... también podría darte clases prácticas, ya sabes... para que no te ahogues.” Empezó a reír a carcajadas.

“¡Eso no es justo! Apuesto a que he besado a más personas que tú.” Se enfurruñó.

“Que mona.” Pellizcó su mejilla como si de una niña pequeña se tratase. “No veo que te haya servido de mucho ir dándole picos a todo el mundo.”

“Eh, al menos yo no tengo una lengua torpe como la tuya.” Seguía algo molesta por el comentario anterior.

“¿Torpe?” Deslizó sus manos bajo la andrajosa camiseta de la princesa, quedándose a escasos milímetros de sus encantos, descubrió sus costados, y sin pedir permiso empezó recorrer con la lengua la herida que tenía a la altura de las costillas, después besó la zona con suavidad, logrando que el arañazo cicatrizase por completo. “¿Te ha parecido eso torpe?” Dijo con tono sugerente.

“Hasta la torpeza tiene utilidad en algunos campos.” Intentó disimular lo sofocada que estaba. “Ya si eso... sacas las manos de ahí.”

“¿Por? ¿Te da miedo que vea lo repipi que es tu ropa interior?” Esbozó una sonrisa malévola.

“No me puse nada debajo con las prisas, además, tú que sabrás, toda mi ropa interior es monísima.” Seguía ruborizada, pero confiaba en que Marceline no se atrevería a comprobar si llevaba algo o no bajo la camiseta.

“Oh...” Se apresuró a retirar la mano, puede que a veces soltase bromas subidas de tono, pero eran sólo eso, bromas, el sólo hecho de pensar en un nivel más elevado de intimidad la convertía en un manojo de nervios. “Ehm... ahora te hago eso, uhm, el bocata digo, ahora... ahora vengo, no te muevas.”

“Tranquila, no voy a ir a ninguna parte.” Sonrió con amargura. “Más que nada por que no puedo...” Susurró.

Se quedó allí sentada, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. _No sé cómo he podido reaccionar así, tengo la sensación de que estoy jugando con fuego, y no sé si esto acabará bien..._  
Conocía a Marceline, por eso no sabía si lo que había sucedido sería permanente, o tan sólo un capricho que llegaría a su fin cuando a la vampiresa se le antojase. Esa incertidumbre estaría siempre presente, no obstante, esta vez se aseguraría de no dejar expuesto su corazón, así aunque las cosas saliesen mal, no sufriría por ello.

Poco a poco, un leve cosquilleo se extendió sus piernas, eso sólo podía significar que el veneno estaba remitiendo, pero estaba dejando tras de si un dolor que se intensificaba por momentos. Ahora podía mover las piernas, pero no sin sentir una sensación terrible al hacerlo, era como si tuviese miles de cuchillas clavadas profundamente y estas desgarrasen sus músculos con cada movimiento que hacía.

Marceline apareció levitando, llevando el plato con un sándwich en sus manos. “¿Por qué pones tan mala cara? Si todavía no lo has probado.”

“Porque... puedo mover las piernas pero duele mucho.” Dijo entre quejidos. “Al menos estaba en lo cierto, la toxina paralizante sólo funciona mientras la púa esté clavada... uh, jolín.” Puso cara de amargura. 

“A mí no me duele la mano ni nada, supongo que es lo bueno de no ser una vulgar mortal." Presumió. "Me da que nadie se dio cuenta de eso, más que nada porque todos la palmaron antes de descubrirlo.” Se encogió de hombros.

“Sí... además no creo que pudiesen pensar mucho mientras esas raíces les asfixiaban.” Miró el apetecible sándwich, se le hacía la boca agua. "Y te recuerdo que yo también soy inmortal..."

"Quizá, pero tú no tienes genes molones como los míos." Seguía alardeando. “Anda toma, dale un mordisco, a ver si adivinas que lleva.” Se lo acercó a la boca.

La princesa dio un pequeño bocado, no es que la reina fuese precisamente buena cocinera, pero esta vez lo que había preparado estaba muy sabroso. “Hmmm... jamón de pavo, bacon, queso, espinacas, tomate... el pan es de tomate también, aunque hay algo que no logro acertar, parece vinagre. Igualmente, ¿desde cuándo se te da bien cocinar? Esto está de muerte.” Dio otro bocado.

“Sé cocinar pero siempre me da pereza, además no necesito comer.” Sonrió al ver lo mucho que le gustaba el bocata a la princesa.

“¿Y el ingrediente secreto?” Inquirió con curiosidad.

“Si lo dijese dejaría de ser secreto.” Dijo mientras se llevaba la otra mitad del sándwich de vuelta a la cocina.

“Eh, pero no te lo lleves...” Fue ignorada. Tenía algo de envidia sana por el hecho de que ese bocata fuese igual o más delicioso que el sándwich perfecto que creó en el laboratorio. Cuando Marceline volvió, la cogió en brazos y la llevó al aseo, donde la bañera llena de agua cálida y espumosa la esperaba. “Vaya... podrías ser así de amable siempre.”

“No te acostumbres, es sólo porque estás hecha un trapo.” La sentó en el borde más grueso de la bañera. “Uhm... ¿tengo que quitarte la ropa?” Bajó la mirada y se ruborizó levemente.

“Er... no, no, claro que no... puedo sola, pero estaría bien que me prestases algo de ropa.” Sonrío de forma incómoda.

“Oh, eso. Luego te subo al dormitorio y elijes tú, aunque dudo que haya algo lo bastante repipi para ti.” Sacó un par de toallas del armario que había bajo el lavabo y se las entregó. “Si necesitas algo avisa.” Seguidamente salió cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Chicle pasó la mano por encima de las toallas, eran de color granate y extra suaves al tacto. Todavía no podía desenvolverse bien, debido al dolor que sentía en las piernas, pero no quería que la tratasen como una inválida, y mucho menos que la viesen desnuda. Por lo que haciendo de tripas corazón, se puso en pie y empezó a quitarse la ropa para poder quitarse ese olor a muerto de encima cuanto antes.

Marceline por su parte decidió emplear el tiempo en examinar el chisme que habían sacado de aquella inmunda fosa. Se sentó frente a él y lo observó con detenimiento, era difícil distinguir el color real debido al deterioro y la suciedad. Tenía seis patas, cuatro grandes y robustas con unas placas blindadas en la zona exterior, y dos pequeñas en la parte delantera; éstas a diferencia de las grandes, tenían unos dedos metálicos en vez de ruedas, probablemente servían para agarrar objetos con precisión, mientras que las otras cuatro sólo para desplazarse.  
La parte que formaba el torso redondeado, estaba severamente dañada por el fémur que se hallaba incrustado en él. En la parte trasera había los restos de lo que parecía haber sido un compartimento de almacenamiento, al cual le faltaba la parte superior.

Lo que más llamó la atención de la vampiresa, fueron dos pequeñas protuberancias que había en el torso, no estaba segura de si simplemente se trataba de suciedad o formaban parte del cuerpo de la araña. Presa de la curiosidad frotó una de ellas, descubriendo bajo la mugre una esfera que parecía ser móvil con tres diminutos agujeros que formaban un triángulo, como si de un ojo se tratase.  
Decidió dejar de curiosear por el momento, se sentía observada por el robot y eso le daba mala espina. Fue a la cocina en busca de un trapo viejo y al volver lo cubrió con él. Justo después Bonnibel la llamó desde el baño y fue a por ella.

“Creo que debería ponerme una bañera de estas en mi palacio.” Dijo mientras se secaba el pelo con la toalla pequeña. Se las había arreglado para entrar y salir de la bañera sola, pero no le hacía nada de gracia llevar solamente una toalla enrollada alrededor de su desnudo cuerpo. “Y por cierto, me encanta el gel y el champú que tienes ahí. Huelo genial ahora.”

“Sí, hueles que alimentas...” Bromeó. “Anda vamos, pero no esperes mucho del cuarto de arriba.” La cogió en brazos de nuevo y ascendieron por la escalera de caracol del salón.

Una vez arriba, se acercaron a la cómoda que había junto a la cama. Cuando la princesa abrió el primer cajón, encontró todo tipo de ropa interior, la mayoría era de color negro y de encaje. “Marceline... no sabía que tenías estos gustos tan...”

“¿Tan qué?” Preguntó instantáneamente.

“Exquisitos. Siempre me ha gustado mucho este tipo de ropa interior... aunque no para mí claro.” Rio entre dientes. “Me resultaba extraño, porque en la gira sólo llevabas cosas viejas.”

“Hah... ¿y tú qué hacías fijándote en mi ropa interior por aquel entonces?” Sonrió.

“Era tu manager, tenía que recordarte hasta cuando debías parpadear, ya que parece que a veces tienes memoria de pez.” Rebatió rápidamente, cualquier excusa era buena para poder quitarse la imagen de la vampiresa llevando esa ropa interior tan sensual. “Ah... aquí, me quedo con estas.” Dijo al coger unas braguitas a rayas blancas y rosas.”

“Uhm, ni siquiera recordaba tener eso, pero bueno, todas tuyas. Las camisetas y demás están en los cajones de más abajo.” Dejó con cuidado en el suelo a Bonnibel y se tiró encima de la cómoda cama doble que había tras ellas.

Intentando disimular lo mucho que le dolían las piernas, rebuscó rápidamente por los cajones algo cómodo que ponerse, una camiseta gris con unas granadas-limón dibujadas en ella y unos pantalones de deporte cortos de color azul marino.

“¿Vas a ir de manga corta? Lo digo porque de noche vas a tener frío.” En ese momento eran aproximadamente las cinco de la tarde.

“Dentro de la cama no tendré frío. ¿Por cierto qué es esto sobre combustible explosivo a base de limones?” Señaló el mensaje de la camiseta.

“Ah... es de un juego, llamado El Pastel es Una Mentira 2, deberías jugarlo, va de científicos pirados que tienen un laboratorio secreto donde experimentan con gente, les ofrecen pasteles a cambio de que hagan las pruebas.” Explicó. “Aunque para ti eso sería como jugar a un simulador de tu propia vida.” Soltó una carcajada.

“Ja, ja. Muy graciosa, aunque oye, nunca sobran ideas para nuevos experimentos, quizá lo juegue. Bueno, ahora deja que me cambie.” Insinuó que se fuese de allí, pero la vampiresa hizo caso omiso.

“No tienes nada que no haya visto ya, Bon.” Bromeó.

“¿Cuándo?” Preguntó de malas.

“Uhm... aquella vez que saliste en bolas de la ducha... bueno, no es que te viese, fue algo de refilón y...” Fue interrumpida.

“Largo.” Dijo seriamente. “Ahora. Y sube el robot y mi mochila.” Añadió. “Eso por verme desnuda sin permiso.”

“¡Oye! Pero si fuiste tú quién salió aqu...” Replicó.

“¡Largo he dicho!” Señaló la escalera mientras la echaba y el nudo de la toalla que llevaba enrollada se deshizo, por suerte para ella, se dio cuenta a tiempo y sujetó la toalla a la par que se ponía roja como un tomate.

“Ves... a veces pienso que en vez de accidentes lo haces aposta para que te vean en pelotas...” Sintió como la princesa clavaba su mirada de odio en ella. “Uh... vale, vale, ya me voy.”

Bonnibel suspiró aliviada al perder a Marceline de vista. Se sentó sobre la cama, a diferencia de la que había en la casa que Marceline tenía en Ooo, ésta estaba mullida y era muy cómoda.  
Miró a su alrededor mientras se vestía, el dormitorio era igual de largo que todo el piso de abajo; a su izquierda había un gran ventanal con vistas al lago, al fondo había un escritorio robusto, que ocupaba todo el rincón. En la zona opuesta a la mesa, se alzaban un par de antiguas estanterías, con libros y algunos objetos extraños en ellas.  
Cerca de la cama, estaba la escalera de caracol, y tras ella un sofá rinconero de color rojo, parecido al de la otra guarida.  
Pero sin duda, lo que más llamaba la atención del dormitorio, era lo que se encontraba justo en el centro, un majestuoso piano de cola de color negro.

Una vez hubo acabado se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, aún tenía el pelo húmedo, pero no le importaba, estaba demasiado cómoda como para mover un dedo. Desde allí, vio pasar a su amiga cargada con el robot y la mochila, en dirección al escritorio del fondo. Volvió a verla pasar una segunda vez de vuelta al piso de abajo, algo que la extrañó, pero prefería gozar un rato más de esa comodidad que la mullida cama le ofrecía.

“Veo que te mola la cama.” Apareció a su lado sosteniendo el plato con lo que quedaba del sándwich de antes. “Toma, ahora que ya estás limpia puedes cogerlo tú. Que antes me cansé de estar sujetando el bocata todo el rato.”

“Gracias.” Se incorporó para poder comerse el manjar, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Marceline como muestra de agradecimiento.

“Uhm, que mona.” Sonrió. “Bueno... ¿qué piensas hacer con ese trasto? Le eché un vistazo mientras te bañabas, y da bastante grima.” Se quitó la tiara y la dejó sobre el cabezal de la cama.

“Ahora lo examinaré yo, con suerte lo haré funcionar, siempre que pueda sacarle el hueso, eso tendrás que hacerlo tú.” Se llevó otro bocado del delicioso sándwich a la boca. “Oh y...” Acabó de masticar. “¿No vas a decirme el ingrediente secreto?”

“Nop.” Se tumbó sobre la cama.

“Hmmm...” Dejó con cuidado el plato a un lado y se medio abalanzó sobre Marceline, rodeando su cintura con el brazo izquierdo. “Te recuerdo que puedo llegar a ser muy convincente...” Se mordió el labio mientras deslizaba la mano hacia arriba, acariciando con suavidad el brazo de la vampiresa, finalmente, posó la mano en su cuello, se acercó y besó sus labios con delicadeza.

“Tentador...” Rio entre dientes. “Pero si fueses tan inteligente como dices ya lo sabrías, además ya es difícil confiar en ti, como para contártelo...”

Chicle la miró mal y se apartó, no había podido salirse con la suya. “Y lo sabré, tú dame tiempo.” Acto seguido se zampó lo que quedaba del sándwich. “Y si no confías en mí tranquila, que ya me las arreglo yo sola.” Se levantó como pudo de la cama, pero al dar un par de pasos tuvo que detenerse, pues el dolor era insoportable.

“¡Hah! mira como se pica la princesita.” La cogió en brazos y la llevó hacia el escritorio. “Y no es por nada... pero es un poco difícil confiar en ti teniendo en cuenta tu historial, nunca se sabe si estás manipulando o siendo sincera, y a pesar de eso sigo aquí.” Aunque hubiese tenido tal acercamiento con la princesa, en el fondo seguía sintiendo algo de desconfianza hacia ella. “¿No te basta con eso?” Añadió.

“No siempre soy la mala del cuento, ¿sabes?” Rebatió. “Si más no, estoy aquí para ayudarte, ¿o te has olvidado de ello?” A veces podía parecer que sólo le interesase sacar beneficio, pero en realidad, quería ayudarla de verdad, aunque fuese de una manera moralmente cuestionable en la mayoría de los casos.

“En fin, si lo sé no digo nada.” La dejó con cuidado frente al escritorio.

No queriendo ahondar en el asunto de la confianza, tomó asiento, destapó la araña metálica y sacó una caja de herramientas portátil de la mochila, después se colocó unas gafas protectoras y unos guantes como precaución. “Hmmm... mide unos treinta centímetros de alto y largo.” Sacó una pequeña palanca hidráulica y la introdujo con cuidado en el hueco que había entre el hueso y el cuerpo del robot. “Tira del fémur todo lo fuerte que puedas, deberías poder quitarlo de un tirón.”

“Uhm, está bien... pero si el trasto este empieza a hacer cosas raras me lo cargo de dos ostias.” Agarró el hueso firmemente y tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas.

Un gran chispazo surgió del interior del cacharro, provocando que esa especie de ojo con tres pequeños agujeros reaccionase. La araña empezó a emitir sonidos inteligibles que se semejaban a quejidos, clavó su mirada en quien tenía delante, y tomó a la Princesa Chicle como un objetivo hostil a eliminar.

 **“¡ES UNA TRAMPA!”** Exclamó Marceline al mismo tiempo que se interponía entre Bonnibel y la araña robótica.

Logró escudarla el tiempo suficiente como para protegerla de todo daño, por desgracia, una vez el tiroteo hubo acabado, la malherida vampiresa, se desplomó sobre el suelo ante la atónita mirada de la princesa, quién ahora estaba a merced de ese despiadado ciber-arácnido.


	21. La Salvadora Rosa

_“Al mirarse en el espejo, observó las dos hendiduras que los colmillos de la vampiresa habían dejado en su delicado cuello.”_

El silencio cargado de incertidumbre se apoderó del ambiente, pues el imprudente afán de conocimiento por parte de la princesa había guiado al enemigo al interior de aquel baluarte idílico, de pronto la acogedora cabaña en medio del recóndito remanso de paz utópico, se había convertido en una mortal trampa dentro un santuario que distaba mucho de ser santo.

La princesa había logrado refugiarse bajo el robusto escritorio, se aferraba al mugriento fémur mientras trataba de controlar su agitada respiración. Frente a ella, yacía el cuerpo de Marceline sobre el suelo de madera, todavía no entendía como un viejo montón de chatarra había conseguido abatir a la vampiresa tan rápidamente.

El herrumbroso arácnido emitía sonidos inteligibles, al parecer trataba de moverse y seguir con su ataque, pero el mal estado en el que se encontraba su metálico cuerpo se lo impedía. “Maldito pedazo de chatarra…” Murmuró la princesa.

“SC-r-A-P?!” Exclamó el robot con voz distorsionada. “N-ot A P-IEc-E oF J-unK!”

“Blios… puedes comunicarte, una pena que estés tan obsoleto y no tengas capacidad para actualizar tu idioma.” Al percatarse de que su enemigo estaba incapacitado, se movió rápidamente posicionándose en el lateral del escritorio, fuera de su campo de visión.

“D-o-N’t Nee-D to L-e-Ar-n th-e L-angu-A-ge oF APES!” Parecía furioso. “WE WILL EXTERMIN-ATE Y-OU!”

“Vaya… ¿te ha dolido eh? No eres un simple robot… eres una IA, y una bastante susceptible por lo que veo.” Sonrió. “Como he dicho, una pena…” Sus ojos se posaron en el cuerpo inmóvil de Marceline. “¡Porque vas a pagar por lo que le has hecho a Marceline!” Se levantó y alzó el fémur con las dos manos y se preparó para golpear con todas sus fuerzas a la araña de metal.

“MaRcelIN-e..? WAIT! W-E SURr-ender! We SURR-ENDER! A m-ista-ke w-aS M-ade! W-e ha-d no D-ata, w-e m-ean-T nO h-arm to HE-r daughter.” Por asombroso que pareciese, el robot se rindió.

“¿Daughter? Te refieres… ¿conociste a la madre de Marceline?” Bajó el arma.

“AFfir-maTive.” Confirmó. “Th-E hum-aN KE-Eper, e-nEMy OF t-h-e cl-o-nEs.”

“Bueno, eso es nuevo, clones.” Decidió no acabar con la miseria del robot, tenía información valiosa. “He tenido un muy mal día, así que te aconsejo, que no intentes atacarme por la espalda, o volverás al agujero inmundo del que te he sacado.”

“uNders-too-d. We will not--- h-arm t-he p-in-k S-Av-I-or.” Respondió.

“¿Salvadora rosa? Hm… no está mal.” Se apresuró en sentarse junto al cuerpo de Marceline, acercó la mochila y sacó de ella el botiquín. Las heridas producidas por los disparos formaban una sangrienta cremallera que cruzaba la espalda de arriba abajo, levantó su camiseta y para su sorpresa no eran balas si no finas agujas.  
Por precaución mantuvo las gafas de protección puestas, no obstante se quitó los guantes de látex sucios y se puso un par nuevos para no infectar las heridas.  
Después, con sumo cuidado, extrajo las agujas incrustadas, cada vez que tiraba de una afloraban unas cuantas gotas de sangre, obligando a la princesa a limpiar la zona con gasas limpias, depositó las afiladas agujas en una bolsita de plástico esterilizada de cierre hermético, fueron un total de once.

Observó los proyectiles con detenimiento, era imposible que hubiesen podido abatir a la vampiresa por si solos, a menos que contuviesen algo en su interior, pronto halló la respuesta. “¿Qué es lo que le has inyectado las agujas? Están huecas por dentro.”

“P_o-isON, OnL-y fo-R Vam-p-i_res.” Parecía realmente dispuesto a colaborar.

“Sabes, está empezando a resultarme molesta tu forma de comunicarte, entiendes mi idioma pero no quieres hablarlo, no creí que encontraría a una IA racista a estas alturas.” Bufó. “¿El veneno es mortal? ¿Por qué tienes tú un una toxina así contra vampiros?” Inquirió mientras acababa de limpiar las heridas.

“Trans_lAt-or sTat_us: Onlin-e. Trans_m_-itter st-aTUs: Offlin-e, DAm-a.g-e.d.” Los daños sufridos impedían que el arácnido metálico pudiese hablar el mismo idioma. “T.-he neu-ro-tox.in IS INd-ee-D mor-t-al. TH-e KEE.pe-r proVI-de.d US w-ith iT.”

“¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué querría ella matar a los de su especie?” Miró con angustia a Marceline, si la toxina era mortal para los vampiros por mucho que curase sus heridas, el veneno ya corría por sus venas. “Espera… el veneno es sólo para vampiros, ¿verdad?”

“af_firm.AtIv-E. Des-ign.eD fo-r t.he enem-ies OF th-e Ke-EP.er, t.he cl-one-s.” La palabra clones volvió a captar la atención de la princesa.

“Está claro que Hera tenía una vida secreta realmente interesante…” Suspiró. “Si la toxina está diseñada sólo para vampiros, hay una posibilidad de que Marceline se salve sin necesidad de antídoto, la sangre de demonio cuenta con unos anticuerpos excepcionales y no descarto que acaben con el veneno.” Cubrió las pequeñas heridas con parches de gel aislantes, al hacerlo, se percató de que la temperatura corporal de la vampiresa había aumentado considerablemente, sus defensas estaban reaccionando ante el veneno. “Uhm… sabía que estaba en lo cierto.” No pudo evitar sonreír, estaba aliviada.

Ahora debía ocuparse del robot, por lo que rebuscó en la mochila y sacó un Taser, una descarga de esa pistola bastaría para producir una sobrecarga y dejarlo inoperativo.  
Usando el escritorio como apoyo, se levantó, intentando ocultar lo que le dolían todavía las piernas. “Ahora dime tu nombre.” Miró fijamente a la araña.

“W-e, haV.e no N.am-e. B-uT W-e kn.ow your-s.” Respondió.

“Eso es imposible.” Replicó.

“Bonn-ibel Bub-leg.um. Prin-ceSs. Sci-entiS-t. Rul._er OF th_e Cand.y K.ing,dO_M. Ancien-t BEing. I.mmorTAL. **Old En-em.y oF the cl.ones**.” Parecía imposible, tal y como ella había dicho, pero esa IA sabía demasiado.

“¿Cómo sabes todo eso si hace apenas un rato que te he activado?” Preguntó con incredulidad.

“We waTch you.”

“¿Sólo a mí o a todo el mundo?” Empezó a pensar que ahí fuera había más de ellos.

“Y-eS.” Respondió rápidamente.

“¿Sí a mí o sí a todo el mundo? ¿Y por qué te refieres a ti como nosotros? ¿Hay más como tú ahí abajo?”

“Bo.tH. w-e Ar-e Legi----oN…” Sus circuitos chisporrotearon varias veces. “The time of our return is coming. Our numbers will darken the sky of every world.” Los chispazos parecieron arreglar el sonido.

“¿Sois una legión? ¿Cuántos exactamente?” Quitó el seguro del Taser, el cual escondía tras su espalda.

“We are many.”

“Exijo saber tu nombre.” Dijo con seriedad.

“We have no name.”

“Dime tu nombre, ¡ahora!” Exclamó.

“In the end, what you choose to call us is irrelevant. We simply are.” Por algún motivo parecía negarse a revelarlo.

“Sabes, soy la única que puede repararte.” Se posicionó en el lateral del escritorio, fuera del campo de visión del robot. “Pero si no me dices tu nombre, te reduciré a un montón de chatarra y usaré tus restos para encontrar a los demás y acabar con ellos también…” Sonrió de forma macabra mientras le apuntaba con la pistola eléctrica.

“Your confidence is born from ignorance. You’re a rudimentary creature of blood and flesh. We have no beginning. We have no end. We are infinite. Millions of years after your civilization has been eradicated and forgotten, we will endure.” No podía dispararla, por lo que intentó intimidarla usando sus palabras, un acto desesperado de una máquina por salvar su vida.

“¡VEAMOS LO INFINITO QUE ERES CUANDO TE FRÍA!” Puso la potencia de la pistola al máximo.

“Wait! Wait! It was a joke! We know about your gun, we were just trying to intimidate you, we won’t fight… The Pink Savior has no sense of humour?” Quien iba a decir que una IA milenaria sabía bromear.

“No tengo tiempo para esto…” Apretó el gatillo, creando una corriente de electricidad tan intensa que acabó sobrecargando al robot y desactivándolo. “Eso por llamarme vieja.”

Dejó de nuevo el Taser en la mochila y se arrodilló junto a Marceline, seguía ardiendo y había empezado a sudar a causa de la alta temperatura. Sacando fuerzas de donde no las había, la cogió en brazos y la sentó en la silla de despacho con ruedas que tenía cerca, cogió el botiquín del suelo y lo colocó sobre su falda.  
Con lentitud y torpeza, empezó a empujar la silla hacia la cama, que estaba en el lado contrario a su posición, a cada paso que daba sentía como si mil cuchillos desgarrasen los músculos de sus piernas, intentó suprimir su dolor pensando en el bienestar de la vampiresa, pues era lo único que importaba.

Tras mucho esfuerzo y dolor, al fin logró llevar la silla hasta la cama, arrojó el botiquín sobre esta, cogió a su amiga en brazos de nuevo y la depositó con cuidado sobre el mullido lecho. Estaba agotada, tenía la sensación de haber corrido la maratón, cuando tan solo había cruzado de lado a lado la habitación. Tocó con el dorso de sus dedos la frente de Marceline, ardía como la mismísima Nochesfera, aunque no tenía la certeza de cuánto calor podía soportar la vampiresa, prefirió asegurarse fue a buscar un recipiente con agua fresca y unas toallas para bajarle la fiebre.  
La ida y la vuelta fueron igual de dolorosas para Chicle, pues en su estado, las escaleras eran pura tortura, dejó el barreño en la mesita de noche, y humedeció la pequeña toalla en el agua fría, la dobló un par de veces y la colocó sobre la frente de la vampiresa. También consideró oportuno quitarle las zapatillas y los pantalones, para así refrescar su cuerpo lo máximo posible. Ya sólo le quedaba esperar a que su situación mejorase, pues no tenía el equipo necesario para analizar el veneno, cosa que la hacía sentirse algo impotente.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, justo al lado de su amiga, todavía le resultaba extraño que Marceline hubiese estado tan atenta y cariñosa, e incluso más el que la hubiese escudado de los disparos. Era como si todo fuese irreal, un sueño, una ilusión. Acarició su rostro con delicadeza y suspiró. Momentos después se dio cuenta de que el infame diario descansaba sobre la cómoda cercana, la misma de la que había sacado la ropa antes, la diferencia es que en aquel momento estaba demasiado ocupada pasando vergüenza, por ese motivo ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí.  
Cogió el diario, rodeó la cama y se tumbó junto a la febril vampiresa, examinar el diario en busca de la nueva información sería el pasatiempo ideal mientras la vigilaba.  
Por muchas páginas que pasaba, no mencionaba nada sobre clones vampíricos, sospechaba que la información estaría en alguna de las páginas sangrientas por descubrir. _Quizá debería aprovechar sus heridas para revelar más páginas, aunque igual sería poco ético por mi parte, se supone que es mi paciente._

Tras descartar esa idea, se quedó mirando fijamente al techo, estaba cansada, realmente cansada, pero no podía dormirse, debía hacer guardia. “Sólo descansaré la vista un rato…” Dijo tras bostezar. Sin embargo, ese pequeño rato, se convirtió en horas, la princesa, se quedó dormida profundamente, como si de un cuento de hadas se tratase, la diferencia es que su heroína yacía junto a ella en estado comatoso.

El sol se puso y la noche avanzó, la oscuridad tan sólo bañada por una tenue luz de luna se había apoderado del paisaje. De repente, en mitad de la penumbra en la que estaba sumergida la habitación, Marceline despertó, estaba desorientada y muy sedienta. Sus quejidos despertaron a Bonnibel, quien como acto reflejo se incorporó rápidamente. “¡Estoy despierta! ¡Estoy despierta!” Exclamó. “Mierda… joder, no sé cómo me he quedado dormida. ¿Marceline estás realmente despierta?” Encendió la luz de la lámpara de noche, seguidamente volvió a humedecer la toalla para refrescarle la frente. “¿Puedes oírme?” Preguntó con preocupación.

“Uhm… tengo sed Bonnie.” Dijo con voz quebrada.

La princesa sonrió, estaba aliviada de verla consciente. “Ahora bajo a por algo rojo que te nutra.”

“No… tú eres lo que quiero…” Se incorporó con torpeza y se abrazó a ella.

“¿Yo? Esto… no he traído la Cuchara de la Prosperidad, no es buena idea que absorbas el rojo de mi piel.” Acarició su pelo con cariño.

La vampiresa se separó unos centímetros de ella y la miró a los ojos. “Tú eres lo que quiero…” Su voz se aclaró, el tono era del todo seductor.

Bonnibel trató de resistir la mirada seductora de Marceline, era la primera vez que la veía así, por lo que la había pillado algo desprevenida y sin saber exactamente qué decir. “Ay… esto… no, lo siento, aún no me he recuperado del todo Marcy… no puedes morderme.” Tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

La reina, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a su princesa, cogió una de sus manos y lentamente la deslizó hacia abajo, posándola en sus encantos. “Sé que es esto lo que quieres de mí Bonnibel, siempre lo has querido, no veo nada malo en hacer un intercambio.” Susurró.

Estaba completamente paralizada, era consciente de que su mano estaba sobre el ardiente pecho de Marceline, pero era incapaz de reaccionar. “Y-yo… no, e-estás febril y no…” Antes de que pudiese seguir hablando, sus labios fueron sellados con un beso incandescente. Se dejó llevar por momentos, todo a su alrededor pareció desaparecer, sólo ese abrasador calor era dueño de sus movimientos, un calor que la impulsaba a mover su mano y acariciar con suavidad aquello que tenía bajo ella.  
Los labios de la vampiresa se desplazaron hacia su mejilla besándola con ternura, después bajaron hasta su cuello rozándolo lentamente mientras subía hacia arriba, para finalmente mordisquear con delicadeza el lóbulo de su oreja, esto hizo gemir levemente a la princesa, por desgracia para ella, había encontrado su único punto débil, logrando así anular por completo su voluntad.

Cuando pudo darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, ya era tarde. Marceline se separó y esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción, tenía restos de sangre en sus labios, se relamió y dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la mullida cama, se quedó tumbada bocarriba, riendo entre dientes ante la atónita mirada de Bonnibel.

Se apresuró en tocarse el cuello, estaba furiosa, la había mordido después de haberse negado tres veces. **“¡¿Cómo has podido?!”** Espetó. Pero Marceline no respondió. **“¡Te estoy hablando!”** Le dio un empujón. “¿Marceline?” Esperó unos instantes y se acercó a ella, había vuelto a perder el sentido. “¡ARGH! ¡ESTA TE LA GUARDO!” Gritó. “Estúpida niñata inmadura, te odio a muerte…”

Volvió a colocarle el paño húmedo sobre la frente y al levantarse para coger el botiquín se mareó, su donación involuntaria le estaba pasando factura. “Estupendo, simplemente estupendo…” Bajó al piso de abajo y se dirigió al baño para curarse el mordisco, tan furiosa estaba que tardó en darse cuenta de que las piernas apenas le dolían. “No si aún tendré que estarle agradecida por haberme mordido…” Llegó a la conclusión de que no sólo le había drenado la sangre, si no también parte de la toxina que el árbol le había inyectado cuando la atacó.  
Al mirarse en el espejo, observó las dos hendiduras que los colmillos de la vampiresa habían dejado en su delicado cuello, todavía no podía creer la manera en que la había engañado, se sentía estúpida, pero a su vez, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad científica pues a pesar de ser una herida en la yugular, la sangre no salía a presión, tal y como debería. “Está claro, una vez se despierte pienso exigirle todo tipo de muestras, este coagulante tan potente me sería muy útil… maldita, como la odio…” Bufó.

Desinfectó con cuidado la mordedura, puso una gasa estéril sobre la herida y la cubrió con una placa de gel, eso la mantendría aislada y seca. “Igh… ¡cómo escuece!” Guardó las cosas en el botiquín y se dirigió a la cocina para asaltar la nevera. Al abrirla dudó entre qué elegir, pues estaba a rebosar de comida, cogió la leche y rebuscó entre los armarios en busca de cereales, de entre los varios tipos se decantó por la caja de Graham Crunch, los echó en un gran bol y añadió leche, estaba baja de energía debido a su donación, por lo que los personalizó con sirope de chocolate y vainilla.

Se apoyó en la encimera y se comió los cereales con resignación. Por su mente sólo pasaban palabras malsonantes dirigidas hacia la vampiresa, no obstante, por un instante, recordó la agradable sensación al acariciar sus encantos, era la primera vez que hacía algo así. Mientras se regodeaba en ese pequeño momento olvidó que estaba comiendo y se atragantó. **“¡¡La odio!!”** Dijo a duras penas mientras tosía.  
Al acabarse el bol de cereales, se dirigió al salón y se acomodó en el sofá, no tenía intención alguna de dormir junto a Marceline de nuevo, no después de lo que había pasado, mañana sería otro día.

Y así la noche dejó paso al amanecer y este al medio día, la luz del sol entraba indiscriminadamente por el ventanal del salón, molestando a la princesa para obligarla a despertarse. Se dirigió de mala gana hacia la nevera, sacó una botella de zumo de naranja y bebió a morro hasta saciar su sed.  
Después, subió al piso de arriba para comprobar que Marceline estuviese bien, se sentó junto a ella y comprobó su temperatura, la cual parecía haber disminuido con las horas, humedeció la toalla y se la volvió a colocar de nuevo en la frente.

Eran las doce y cinco, por lo que decidió aprovechar el tiempo reparando el robot, empezando por desarmarlo para que al reactivarlo no pudiese atacarla, una tarea que la llevaría horas, quizá días, pero con tal de acceder a toda esa información valía la pena el esfuerzo.

Transcurrieron un par de días hasta que Marceline finalmente recuperó la consciencia, al despertar, miró a su alrededor, le dolía la cabeza y se sentía realmente espesa, para su sorpresa encontró a Bonnibel sentada frente al escritorio manteniendo una conversación muy afable con el arácnido metálico.

“Ugh… ¿Bonnie?” Se sentó al borde de la cama mientras se frotaba la sien.

La asombrada princesa, se apresuró a ir junto a su amiga. “Hey, ¿qué tal te encuentras?”

“Como tener mil resacas en una…” Respondió.

“Anda, recuéstate.” Apiló un par de cojines tras su espalda para que pudiese estar sentada en la cama. “Toma, debes alimentarte, me la iba a comer yo, pero ya que estás despierta, prefiero que muerdas esta manzana, antes que otras cosas…”

“¿A qué viene esa mirada de desaprobación? Acabo de despertarme.” Tomó la manzana y clavó sus colmillos en ella, decolorándola lentamente.

“No te hagas la inocente conmigo, eso sólo me pone más furiosa.” Replicó con tono serio.

“¿Furiosa? Más furiosa debería estar yo al verte charlando con ese estúpido trozo de basura.” Puso mala cara. “¿Acaso no recuerdas que me atacó o qué?”

Chicle se cruzó de brazos disgustada. “Al menos él lo hizo en defensa propia.” Intentó dejar correr el tema, de momento. “Además, me ha proporcionado bastante información sobre tu madre, era toda una aventurera.”

“¿Ese pedazo de chatarra la conoció?” Preguntó enfadada.

“No sólo eso, eran aliados. Y… el sitio en el que estamos ahora, este… Santuario, es el último lugar seguro que queda en el continente. El escudo que nos protege, es la acción desesperada de la raza de nuestro pequeño colega.” Explicó.

“Pequeño colega.” Dijo con retintín. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó al escritorio. “Escúchame montón de chatarra, yo no te gusto y tú a mí tampoco, y como estés mintiendo sobre esto, te reduciré a cenizas.”

“You don’t like me? Why? We like you.” Respondió con pena.

“Qué demonios… ¿lo has arreglado?” Miró con incredulidad a la princesa.

El arácnido metálico estaba visiblemente más limpio, aunque aún tenía restos de óxido cubriendo algunas partes de su cuerpo, Chicle se había encargado de eliminar todos los restos de barro, así como también de arreglar algunos de sus circuitos. No pudo hacer mucho más, pues no disponía del material necesario y tampoco podía dejar allí sola a Marceline. “Bueno, he hecho lo que he podido, una vez me lo lleve lo acabaré de reparar en el laboratorio, y tranquila, está desarmado.” Tomó de la mano a la vampiresa y la obligó a sentarse en la silla.

“¿Te lo vas a llevar? Pues no pienso cargar con él, que lo sepas.” Refunfuño.

“No seas cría Marcy, gracias a su gente estamos a salvo aquí.” Dijo a modo de reprimenda.

“Eso, ¿me explicas qué diablos quieres decir con eso?” Inquirió de malas.

“We are the shield.” El robot interrumpió la conversación.

“¿No eres capaz de hablar nuestro idioma? ¿No decías que era inteligente?” Miró a Chicle en busca de explicaciones.

“Su emisor está dañado, puede entendernos pero no puede emitir el mismo idioma.” Se apoyó sobre el escritorio. “Es lo primero que repararé en llegar.”

“As the Pink Savior said…”

“Espera… ¡espera! ¡¿Te ha llamado Salvadora Rosa?!” Empezó a reírse a carcajadas. “¡¡Me muero!!” Siguió riendo.

“Tenía la esperanza de que dejases de ser una niñata de modales incorregibles al despertar… pero veo que no.” Le dio una colleja.

“Oh… ¡hey! ¡Que estoy convaleciente!” Exclamó con seriedad, segundos después siguió riéndose. “Ah… vale, no sé, es que me ha parecido súper cursi…”

“We thought it was appropiate… is it not?”

“No le hagas caso, por mucho que sea hija de quien es, sigue siendo una impresentable.” Puso los ojos en blanco.

“Que sosos sois… en fin, explicarme eso del escudo y bueno, todo en verdad, esto… ¿Cuántos días dices que he estado sobando?” Trató de hacer memoria.

“Tres días, los más tranquilos de mi vida…” Ciertamente, el estar en el Santuario sin responsabilidades y sin una vampiresa que la molestase cada dos por tres había sido como estar en el paraíso para ella.

“Vaya, ya veo lo mucho que me has echado de menos ¿eh Bon?” Empezó a comerse la manzana. “Bueno va, contarme todo ese rollo.” Dijo mientras masticaba con la boca abierta.

“Er… Right. My kind, used all the energy to create the shield, the Pink Savior knows, she saw the others, she found them, they’re still there.” Explicó el robot.

“Salí a explorar para comprobar lo que me decía, y encontré a más como él, cada uno proyectaba un haz de energía hacia el árbol, crearon esta… burbuja para salvaguardar el lugar.” Se dirigió hacia el ventanal mientras explicaba. “Sin embargo, el centro está desprotegido, TRAStO debía ser el último en activarse, pero le atacaron antes de que pudiese sellar el lugar y destruir a los clones con el pulso de energía.” Se frotó la barbilla pensativa. “Habría que comprobar que efecto produce en ti el campo energético, si los clones no pueden pasar a través de él quizá tú tampoco.”

“Woah… esto es una cárcel entonces. Pero espera… ¿Trasto? ¿Le has puesto nombre?” Siempre prestando atención a lo banal.

“Uhm… bueno, al principio le llamaba chatarra inmunda, luego le llame trasto inútil… y se ha quedado en TRAStO, son siglas, el nombre completo vendría a ser ‘Trasto Rematadamente Antiguo de Sistema Obsoleto’. A él no le molesta, además no puedo saber qué nombre figura en su software hasta que lo repare.” Contempló el paisaje a través de la ventana. “De todas formas, quien le atacó, es uno de los que iban tras tu madre, él los llama clones, no tengo ni idea del motivo, pero supongo que es bastante obvio, sea lo que sea, la respuesta está en el diario.”

“No podrías haberle puesto de nombre algo como… ¿Negatrón Prime 2000? O qué tal… ¿Cybermalekgeth? O mejor…GLatataD0s, porque tiene forma de patata.” Se quedó pensativa.

“HEY! At least I’m a beautiful potato!” Añadió el robot con tono de indignación.

“¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Tachikotrastomon! ¡Así cada vez que lo actualices evolucionará digitalmente!” Exclamó entusiasmada.

“Marceline, deja de desvariar… deberías dejar de ver esas series frikis, esto es un tema serio.” La bajó de la nube, era preciso que se tomase las cosas con seriedad por una vez en la vida.

“Eres una aburrida, que lo sepas. En fin… entonces mi madre luchó contra unos clones junto a unos robots, ¿seguro que no me estáis tomando el pelo? Esto es clavado a una película de ciencia ficción.” Se acabó la manzana e hizo canasta en la papelera cercana.

“No seas estúpida, los clones a los que me refiero, eran clones vampíricos, alguien los estaba creando e iban tras tu madre, por algún motivo que no sabemos. No he podido acceder al resto de datos de su unidad de memoria, está demasiado dañado, da gracias de que pueda comunicarse con nosotras.” Suspiró.

“¿Por eso me disparó? ¿Pensaste que era una de los malos? Aunque bueno, tenía ese hueso en las manos.” No entendía por qué no se había deshecho del fémur.

“Yes.” Movió sus globos oculares metálicos y la miró fijamente. “They were many, I was supposed to be the vanguard of their destruction, but they defeated me. Still, the Pink Savior asures me that their corpses fill the place, so it wasn’t a total defeat. I am happy.”

“Este cacharro es del todo extraño, ¿eres bipolar o algo?” Preguntó extrañada.

“Es una Inteligencia Artificial, no sé quién la creo, pero los materiales de los que está hecho no los había visto nunca. De todas formas… hay algo que deberías saber.” Se acercó a ella con gesto de preocupación. “Cuando TRAStO te atacó, te inyectó una neurotoxina diseñada para eliminar a los clones, pese a que te has recuperado, sigues infectada, y no es posible saber si volverás a presentar síntomas, o si volverás a perder el conocimiento…”

 **“¡¿Qué?!”** Se levantó de forma repentina. “¡Maldita **patata** amorfa!” Se abalanzó sobre él con intención de destrozarlo, pero Bonnibel la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella.

“Cálmate, puedo sintetizar un antídoto, aunque voy a necesitar la toxina original, y sé dónde encontrarla, TRAStO me ha dado las coordenadas. Pero es peligroso ir allí, primero necesitamos volver a la Tierra de Ooo, repararle y asegurarme de que tu estado es estable.” Trató de hacerla entrar en razón.

Marceline resopló, al final se resignó a dejar el asunto correr, ya tendría ocasión de vengarse, al mirar a Bonnibel se dio cuenta del parche que llevaba en el cuello. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Acaso te has encontrado a un clon de esos y te ha mordido?”

“No exactamente… en realidad fuiste tú quien me mordiste y no drenaste poca cantidad precisamente. ¿Ni siquiera lo recuerdas verdad? Debí haberlo imaginado por cómo actuaste…” Se cruzó de brazos.

“¿Te hice daño?” Parecía preocupada.

“No.” Desvió la mirada.

“¿Entonces?” La princesa no respondió. “Oye… cuando estamos en grave peligro, nuestro instinto de supervivencia se activa, sea lo que sea lo que hice, no era consciente de ello, de verdad.”

“Perfecto pues.” Fue junto al ventanal.

“¿Vas a enfadarte por algo que escapa a mi control?” Seguía sin responder. “En serio tía, eres increíble. Si no te hice daño… ¿Qué coño hice para que te pongas así?”

Bonnibel respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse. “Digamos que me persuadiste de una forma muy convincente para que te diese un bonito masaje.”

“Er… ¿qué? ¿Y eso te supuso un suplicio? Pobre niña rica.” Se burló.

“Está bien, odio admitirlo, pero usaste tus estúpidos poderes de chupasangre para seducirme, obligarme a meterte mano y encima, me mordiste cuando te había dicho que no tres veces. ¿Contenta?” Dijo sin dejar de mirar a través de la ventana, lo último que quería era mirarla a la cara.

“Oh.” Se quedó en silencio unos segundos. “Creo que has olvidado admitir lo mucho que te gustó sobarme, pillina.” Bromeó para intentar ocultar la vergüenza que sentía por lo ocurrido.

 **“¡Me utilizaste sólo para chuparme la sangre!”** Exclamó furiosa a la vez que gesticulaba con las manos.

“No sé de qué te quejas, sé que en el fondo te encantó lo que quiera que hiciese y seguro que te mueres de ganas de repetirlo.” Sonrió de forma pícara.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Bonnibel abofeteó a Marceline. “Ni en un millón de años.” Dijo fríamente.

“Au… ¡Hey! ¡Te he dicho que estoy convaleciente!” La princesa lejos de compadecerla, le lanzó una mirada de esas que matan y bajó al piso de abajo. “¡Espera!” Fue tras ella, pero al bajar ya no estaba, había salido al exterior dejando la entrada abierta de par en par. “Estupendo…” Suspiró.

Se quedó pensativa, tenía la sensación de que debía disculparse, pero tampoco sabía con exactitud lo que había hecho. Se cruzó de brazos, sólo podía esperar a que se calmase, aun siendo una poderosa vampiresa, por algún motivo se sentía intimidada por la princesa, y el hecho de enfrentarse a ella estando furiosa le daba mucho respeto.  
Cuando se dispuso a subir de nuevo a la habitación, vio su teléfono móvil sobre la mesa del comedor. Su mente estaba atestada de dudas, por lo que decidió llamar a alguien que pudiese reconfortarla mínimamente. Salió al porche, comprobó que estaba sola y se dirigió junto al árbol milenario.

Se sentó apoyando su espalda contra el robusto tronco, la copa del árbol era tan grande que no dejaba pasar los rayos de sol, proporcionando una sombra agradable a la vampiresa. Finalmente, tras dudar unos segundos marcó el número y esperó a que descolgasen.

“Hey Keila…” Al igual que ella, Keila era una vampiresa, era quien tocaba la guitarra en su grupo de rock, Las Reinas del Grito, y también era una buena amiga a la que conocía desde hace tiempo. También conocía a Bonnibel por haber sido su manager, por lo que le daría la visión objetiva del problema.

“¿Marcy? ¿Un poco tarde para llamar no?” Respondió desde el otro lado de la línea.

“Ya sé que es de día, pero tienes que escucharme, creo que me he metido en un buen lío.” Miró otra vez a su alrededor para comprobar que estaba sola.

“Vale…” Bostezó. “Espero que sea importante, me muero de sueño.”

“Uhm… ¿Recuerdas a la Princesa Chicle?” Estaba algo nerviosa.

“¿Bonnie? Sí claro, hablo de vez en cuando con ella.” Esperó a que Marceline hablase, pero no dijo nada. “¿Mar-Mar? Qué has hecho ya…”

“Uh… digamos que se ha liado la cosa… bastante.” Se frotó la nuca.

“¿Liado en qué sentido? Ni que fuese la primera vez que os peleáis.”

“Liado con… ella.” Soltó una risita a causa del nerviosismo.

“No lo pillo…” Keila guardó silencio durante unos instantes. “Espera. ¡Oh por Blios! Pero si tú eres… y ella… ¿No estaba con Tipo?”

“Joder, deja a Tipo fuera de esto Keila. El caso es que… no sé, yo al principio no quería nada, sentía curiosidad y eso pero…” Suspiró. “Esta noche creo que se ha desmadrado un poco la cosa…”

“¿Por?” Dijo inmediatamente, la noticia parecía haberla despertado por completo.

“Bueno, no recuerdo muy bien que ha pasado, pero… digamos que se han hecho… cosas feas en la cama.”

“¿Te la has tirado? ¡¿Pero por qué le haces eso a la pobre chica?!”

“¿¡Q-QUÉ!? ¡NO! C-claro que… claro que no. ¡¿Y qué es eso de pobre chica?!”

“Tú… estás tartamudeando, eso es que te da vergüenza de verdad.” Empezó a reírse.

“¡PARA YA! ¡Esto es serio!” Gritó indignada.

“Vaaaaale… Y dime, ¿cómo ha llegado alguien como ella a fijarse en alguien como tú? No es que seas precisamente un ejemplo a seguir, y eres una vaga para… para todo.” Aún no acababa de creerse lo que le estaba contando.

“Fue ella ¿vale? Ella empezó todo, y al principio sentía curiosidad, pero no sé… hace unos cuantos días tuvimos una pelea muy fuerte y ella acabó malherida… no por mí, bueno, yo no le hice nada apenas… la cosa es, que acabó en la guarida de un árbol psicópata que casi la mata y… me sentí muy culpable y entonces…”

“¿Árbol psicópata? En fin, no me digas más, te liaste con ella por pena y ahora no sabes cómo arreglarlo. Eres una persona horrible Marceline Abadeer.” Dijo a modo de reprimenda.

“Sí… Bueno, no... No sé. Tengo un lío en la cabeza que flipas, y no sé qué hacer, porque lo de la cama… uhm, digamos que a mí me ha disparó un estúpido robot patata, un puñetero montón de chatarra, y me disparó por protegerla a ella, no creas. Y ya sabes lo que pasa cuando nuestra raza está en peligro mortal, pero… esta vez, por raro que te suene, no entré en modo feral, si no todo lo contrario…” Explicó.

“Oh… espera, ¿un robot patata? ¿Eso existe?” Preguntó con incredulidad.

“¡Eso no es lo importante!” Ambas compartían la misma falta de atención y la fascinación por cosas absurdas, algo muy típico de los vampiros.

“Vale, usted perdone. Es extraño sí, no me ha pasado, pero todos los que conozco que han vivido una situación extrema se han vuelto agresivos. ¿Sabes qué significa eso no?”

“Si lo supiese no estaría hablando contigo Keila.” Refunfuñó. “Y no me trates de usted, ¡sólo soy unos pocos de cientos de años más mayor que tú!”

“No seas cría Marcy. Si no la atacaste es porque muy en el fondo te gusta. No sé cómo no me di cuenta en la gira, siempre estabais con la tontería, y tú te pusiste celosa de Tipo y todo.”

“¡Que dejes de meter a Tipo en esto!” Exclamó.

“Ves, incluso ahora.” Soltó una risita. “De todas formas… tómatelo con calma, lo que tenga que ser ya surgirá, eso sí, ten cuidado, puede que Bonnibel me caiga muy bien y tal, pero por lo que sé de ella, sus parejas no le duran mucho, si no tenéis cuidado podríais joder vuestra amistad para siempre.” Al fin se puso seria con el asunto. “Ese es mi consejo, ahora déjame seguir durmiendo, que he estado toda la noche de juerga con Bongo y sus colegas fantasmas y estoy muerta, ya sabes, más de lo habitual.”

Marceline suspiró, no era exactamente el consejo que esperaba, pero lo tendría en cuenta. “Está bien, gracias por mostrarme que tienes más aprecio a Bonnie que a mí, tu Reina.”

“Cuando te portes como una Reina te trataré como tal, cabeza hueca. Ale, ¡no metas más la pata!” Colgó.

“Y encima va y me cuelga… definitivamente tengo que currarme más eso de ser Reina.” Murmuró.

Se dejó caer sobre la hierba, dejando escapar un largo suspiro. “Hmmm… creo que no debería tumbarme junto al árbol psicópata.” Levitó rápidamente de vuelta a la cabaña, tras coger otra manzana de la nevera se tumbó en el sofá y empezó a darle vueltas a eso de estar infectada mientras decoloraba lentamente el rojo de la pieza de fruta.

Era ajena a lo que acababa de ocurrir en el piso de arriba, pues toda su conversación telefónica había sido grabada por el robot que seguía inmóvil en el mismo sitio en el que lo dejó. TRAStO, ahora leal a la Princesa Chicle, había decidido guardar a buen recaudo esa conversación, pues se sentía en deuda con ella por haberlo devuelto a la vida, y en caso de que la vampiresa volviese a actuar de manera hostil, la información le sería revelada a su salvadora. La información es poder, y sin duda, esa IA había obtenido un poder capaz de separarlas permanentemente.


	22. ¿Por qué no levitas?

_“Se aferró a ella con fuerza mientras jadeaba por el esfuerzo, ahora podría saber quién o qué era lo que apresaba su brazo.”_

Muchas eran las habitaciones secretas del gran palacio del Reino de Caramelo, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta cuántas había ni qué propósito tenían, pues el secretismo era la herramienta más utilizada por nuestra joven princesa, quien había adaptado una de estas escondidas salas como un taller improvisado en el que llevar a cabo las reparaciones de su última adquisición.

“Bien, he logrado reparar provisionalmente tu interior, ya deberías poder comunicarte en cualquier idioma aunque…” Hablaba con total comodidad con el pequeño arácnido metálico, el cual reposaba sobre la robusta mesa de laboratorio. Su oxidado armazón le había sido retirado, dejando al descubierto sus viejos circuitos escasamente protegidos por lo que parecía ser una especie de musculatura sintética semitransparente.

“Me siento desnudo…” Dijo el robot con sonido algo distorsionado.

“Bonitas primeras palabras.” Sonrió. Tomó el destornillador de punta estrellada y ajustó un par de tornillos. “Listo, ahora se te debería escuchar mejor.”

“Vuestro idioma es extraño.” TRAStO pareció dar un pequeño respingo, estaba sorprendido de su propia voz. “Aunque mi sensual voz arregla cualquier idioma existente.” Añadió.

“Voz sensual, claro.” Frunció el ceño, aun no se había acostumbrado a la extraña personalidad de su nuevo colega cibernético. “Sabes, tu construcción es del todo peculiar… tu interior, está musculatura sintética hecha a base de grafeno es del todo única, no existe lugar que pueda fabricarlo… y tu armazón de wolframio, caray, ese metal es un mito, ¡nunca creí que pudiese tenerlo entre mis manos algún día!” La curiosidad científica se apoderó de ella, estaba muy entusiasmada.

“Parece como si quisieras diseccionarme… oh, espera, ya lo has hecho.” Bromeó.

“Hay algo que no logro entender, el wolframio es un metal altamente resistente, pero no indestructible… no obstante, el grafeno es infinitamente superior, tanto en resistencia, dureza, flexibilidad…” Divagó. “Lo que quiero decir… es que la fuerza utilizada para destruir ambos debió de ser colosal, y no es posible que un simple fémur pudiese causar tal destrozo.” Las pruebas y los sucesos se contradecían, carecían de lógica, algo que no le gustaba nada a la joven científica.

“Tormenta.” Esa simple palabra que parecía aleatoria aclaró las ideas de la joven.

“Tiene lógica. El lugar en el que estabas, estaba repleto de restos orgánicos, el agua del lago, la tierra plagada de huesos y cosas… desagradables…” Se frotó la barbilla pensativa. “Y la electricidad estática producida por la tormenta, al entrar en contacto con los nitratos del lugar, debió de crear ácido nítrico… que es uno de los dos ácidos capaces de dañar tanto el wolframio como el grafeno.” Cogió uno de los trozos de metal oxidado y frotó con su dedo pulgar la superficie. “Creo que no puedo salvar ni una pieza, está demasiado deteriorado… ¿cuántos años has estado ahí abajo?”

“Alrededor de mil veintisiete años, no puedo ser más preciso, hay datos dañados. Tampoco dispongo de datos sobre los depósitos de carbono o tungsteno en este continente.” Informó.

“¿Qué tiene de malo el nombre de wolframio?” Le resultaba curioso que llamase al elemento por su otro nombre.

“Prefiero llamarlo tungsteno, el otro nombre, wolframio, alude a la baba del lobo por el aspecto que toma al fundirse… Y no me gusta la idea de que mi cuerpo este cubierto de baba de chucho.” Su tono parecía despectivo.

“Er… detecto cierto odio a los perros.” Frunció el ceño, la personalidad de TRAStO la asombraba cada vez más.

“No pueden resistirse a mi bonita y brillante piel.” Dijo refiriéndose a su armazón exterior. “Siempre acaban marcando su territorio… y es repugnante.”

Chicle no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajinis. “Así que acababas cubierto de pipí siempre ¿eh?”

“¡No es gracioso!” Su tono era de indignación. “¡Arréglame ya para que pueda agitar las patas a para demostrar mi enfado!”

“Lo haría, pero ya te he dicho que no tengo los materiales. Pero sé dónde podría encontrarlos, bueno, quizá.” Se quitó los sucios guantes y los arrojó sobre la mesa. “De paso inspeccionaré la estabilidad del lugar, me encantaría colonizar el Desierto de las Maravillas, con suerte lo podría conseguir para finales de año.” Apoyó sus pies sobre el borde de la mesa y tomó impulso para desplazarse con la silla giratoria hasta el otro lado de la sala, en donde había otra mesa de laboratorio, una vez allí buscó su teléfono móvil que perdido estaba entre todo los chismes y herramientas que allí había.

“Para ser tan inteligente, tu sistema de clasificación y orden es muy defectuoso.” Afirmó TRAStO. Estaba en lo cierto, aquel laboratorio improvisado estaba igual de desordenado o peor que el resto de laboratorios.

“Y tú deberías saber que hay algo llamado desorden ordenado, y es un sistema muy eficaz.” Replicó. “Por cierto, van a venir un par de amigos y uno de ellos es un perro, quiero que me ayuden a recoger los materiales para tu reparación, ellos no saben de tu existencia, así que limítate a parecer un trozo más de chatarra… ¡y nada de encararte con Jake, por muy cerca de ti que esté!”

“¿Dejas que los perros entren en tu palacio? ¿Acaso quieres que se convierta todo en una pocilga llena de pelos y orina? ¡No quiero vivir aquí!” Para ser una inteligencia artificial tenía un odio acérrimo hacia cualquier tipo de cánido.

Bonnibel puso los ojos en blanco, tenía la sensación de que su nueva adquisición era más infantil que el propio BMO. Mandó un mensaje a Jake, así se aseguraba de que lo recibían, pues Finn pocas veces hacía caso del móvil.  
Antes de que pudiese dejar el móvil sobre la mesa, éste empezó a sonar, para su sorpresa quien llamaba era Marceline, hacía una semana que no hablaba con ella por lo ocurrido la última vez que se vieron. Clavó la mirada en la pantalla del teléfono mientras ésta se iluminaba de forma intermitente, se frotó suavemente las marcas de la mordedura que ya apenas se notaba en su cuello. Había tenido tiempo para meditar lo sucedido, y aunque seguía algo molesta al final se decantó por contestar a la llamada, tampoco es que pudiese estar enfadada eternamente.

“¿Bonnibel eres tú?” Preguntó extrañada, no esperaba que le cogiese el teléfono.

“Sí Marceline, ¿quién iba a ser si no?” Fue junto a la pequeña ventana que daba al exterior del torreón.

“Quién sabe… quizá ordenaste a uno de tus muchos súbditos que contestase al teléfono por ti para no tener que hablar conmigo.” Se lo estaba echando en cara.

“Si has llamado para discutir paso, estoy ocupada ahora.” Puso mala cara, ciertamente pensaba lo contrario a lo que acababa de decir, por muy molesta que estuviese quería seguir escuchando su voz.

Tras unos segundos de silencio por parte de la vampiresa respondió. “¿A qué esperas entonces?” Su respiración parecía algo irregular.

“¿Estás bien? No es muy normal que llames a estas horas.” Que la vampiresa llamase a las ocho y media de la mañana de un martes era algo del todo inusual. “Te oigo respirar… y tú no sueles hacerlo.” Buscó con la mirada la cueva en la que se hallaba la guarida de la vampiresa, pero las Montañas Rocosas de Caramelo bloqueaban la visión.

“Escucha, me está pasando algo y no sé qué es, mis poderes… no sé son, es como si… estuviesen raros.” El nerviosismo era palpable en su forma de hablar.

“¿Tomando algo de rojo siguen igual?” Algo le decía que la toxina anti-vampiros que le fue inyectada estaba teniendo efectos adversos.

“Sí, he acabado con todo el rojo que tenía en la nevera y…”

“Espera un momento.” Bajó el teléfono y lo tapó con la mano libre, tenía visita.

Los dos famosos héroes de Ooo acababan de llegar al lugar, habían sido guiados por el Mayordomo Menta, quien sabía dónde se encontraba la princesa, pues si no fuese por los tentempiés que le había llevado durante estos días probablemente habría muerto por inanición.

“¡Hey princesa!” Exclamó Jake.

“¡Estamos totalmente listos para probar ese robot cañero que has dicho!” Dijo Finn el Humano con sumo entusiasmo. Ciertamente, el vestuario de nuestro héroe seguía siendo igual de simple, seguía llevando su ropa azul, su gorro de oso polar y su mochila verde. La única diferencia es que ya no poseía su espada de Sangre de Demonio.

“Seh, me muero de ganas por tener algo de acción, estar tanto tiempo encerrao en aquel hoyo del demonio me dejó aplatanao.” Jake, apenas unos días antes había sido secuestrado por Kee-Oth, un vengativo demonio, viejo enemigo de Joshua, su padre.

“Sí… me lo contó Lady Arcoiris, siento no haber estado para ayudaros.” Recordó que tenía a Marceline esperando al otro lado de la línea. “Ah, esperad un momento, enseguida os cuento lo de la expedición.” Sonrió y volvió a atender la llamada. “Perdona, han venido Finn y Jake y…”

La vampiresa estaba realmente molesta. “¿No podían esperar o qué? Esto es urgente joder, es… ¡no entiendo por qué me cortas cuanto te estaba explicando lo que me pasa sólo porque viene a visitarte alguien!”

“Hay algo que se llama tener educación y tú no…” Volvió a ser interrumpida.

“¿Y yo qué? Soy una maleducada y todo lo que quieras, pero te olvidas que todo esto es **culpa tuya** , y en vez de preocuparte por mí das prioridad a otras cosas…” El hecho de no saber qué pasaba con sus poderes la había alterado.

“¡Yo no te pedí que te pusieses delante!” Perdió la compostura. Al percatarse de que había alzado el tono de voz ante sus invitados sonrió con nerviosismo y volvió junto a la ventana. “No es nada justo que me lo eches en cara ¿sabes?” Sabía que tenía parte de culpa en lo ocurrido, pero no iba a admitirlo. “Lo que tengo ahora entre manos es importante también, y no puedo dejarlo todo para ir detrás tuyo…”

“Como siempre.” Suspiró. “Por si no te has dado cuenta es de día… ah y se me olvidaba. ¡No puedo levitar! No pienso ir andando, sería como… ¡un suicidio!” Estaba tan mal acostumbrada a levitar y volar que el sólo hecho de andar unos cuantos pasos le suponía un suplicio.

Chicle se frotó la frente, Marceline siempre lograba sacarla de quicio rápidamente. “Está bien, quejica, ahora mando a alguien a por ti. ¿Algo más?”

“Uhm… no sé, estaría bien que me compensases por dejarme en espera… ¿te queda pastel de fresa de la del otro día?” A veces los cambios de humor de la vampiresa podían llegar a ser muy radicales.

“Ehm… claro, sí, el Tartorium nunca deja de funcionar…” En realidad era mentira, pero ofrecer suculentos dulces siempre era un buen cebo con Marceline.

“Guay. En fin, que se den prisa, que eso de convertirme en una mortal enclenque no entra dentro de mis planes…” Dijo con aires de superioridad.

“Ya eres una enclenque, ¿te olvidaste de quién ganó el otro día?” Se refería a la pelea que tuvieron en el lago.

“Yo, está claro, fuiste tú la que voló por los aires.” Parecía incluso estar orgullosa de su hazaña.

“Hiciste trampas, así que técnicamente y según las normas, gané yo.” Replicó.

“Bla bla… tus normas dan asco. Diles que vengan ya, no tengo todo el día.” Seguidamente colgó.

“¿Hola?” Preguntó a la nada. “Por qué me molestaré en…” Bufó. Al girarse para ir junto a sus invitados, vio a Jake husmeando cerca de donde estaba TRAStO, lo cual era malo, muy malo, dada la aversión del robot por los perros. La princesa fue rápidamente junto a ellos y tapó al arácnido con un trapo sucio. “No toques, ¿por qué tocas?” Le lanzó su mirada de desaprobación. “Ya sabes que si entras a uno de los laboratorios tienes prohibido tocar nada.”

“Pues vale, seguro que era un trasto aburrido igualmente.” Refunfuño. Jake tenía prohibido tocar cualquier cosa del laboratorio desde que rompió un prototipo de máquina del tiempo que la princesa inventó, un invento que fue forzada a destruir cuando el cánido jugó con ella y la dejó en modo repetición, obligándola a pronunciar un aburrido discurso más de mil veces.

“A ver chicos, necesito que vayáis a buscar a Marceline y la traigáis a palacio lo antes posible.” Se apoyó de espaldas a la mesa, justo delante de TRAStO. “Y tú Menta, ve a por James, dile que vaya al hangar y se prepare para la misión.”

“¿Era con ella con quien hablabas por teléfono Chicle? Debí haberlo supuesto, siempre os acabáis tirando de los pelos.” Finn había sido testigo varias veces de las discusiones entre ellas dos.

Jake al escuchar a su hermano hacer tal pregunta le dio un codazo. “No te preocupes princesa, ahora vamos a por Marceline.” Dijo mientras arrastraba a Finn fuera del laboratorio. “Tío, no te metas, no sea que se le vaya la pinza y te acabe gritando a ti también…” Susurró. El humano asintió y dejaron el lugar para ir a por la vampiresa.

El Mayordomo Menta se quedó a solas con la princesa, guardando silencio, desde que ella volvió del viaje se había obsesionado ligeramente con ese pequeño robot, y siempre que le preguntaba sobre él le decía que era un simple cacharro que estaba arreglando para pasar el rato, no obstante, él sabía que había algo más detrás de esas respuestas. Tras sostenerle la mirada a la princesa durante unos instantes, se retiró a cumplir con lo que le había ordenado.

Una vez se aseguró de que ya nadie podía escucharla destapó a TRAStO y comprobó que Jake no hubiese tocado nada importante. “¿Todo bien?”

“Me siento… sucio.” Por increíble que pareciese, le repugnaba el simple hecho de que un perro lo tocase.

“Anda ya, no es para tanto, además Jake es posiblemente el perro más limpio que haya en el reino.” Intentó consolarlo.

“Me da igual, sigue siendo un chucho sarnoso, me duele que me hayas dejado a su merced para hablar con esa vampiresa que te trata tan mal, no pensaba que te hablaba de esa manera siempre.” Había escuchado la conversación telefónica.

Clavó su mirada en el ojo central del robot. “¿Has pinchado mi móvil? ¿No sabes que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas?”

“Es… un pasatiempo. Es una forma más de reunir información sobre lo que me rodea. Además, debo asegurarme de que se porta bien contigo.” Intentó excusarse.

“A qué te refieres. ¿Has hecho esto más veces desde que te reactivé?” Inquirió. “Y no me pongas excusas.”

“Sí…” Afirmó.

“Joder, otra vez con eso, ¿sí a qué?” Por muy humano que pareciese TRAStO, seguía teniendo rasgos artificiales que basados en pura lógica.

“He espiado dos veces, una a ti y otra a ella.” Respondió.

“¿A Marceline? ¿Cuándo?” Hizo memoria, la última vez que estuvieron cerca fue el día que discutió con ella, y tenía la certeza de que ella no se había acercado a palacio desde entonces.

“El último día en el Santuario. Ella llamó a alguien llamada Keila, hablaron sobre ti. Necesitaba información sobre vosotras dos, por lo que la decisión más lógica era obtener esa información si estaba disponible. No fue una información del todo útil, pero la almacené por si acaso.” Después de haber escuchado la forma en la que Marceline culpaba a Bonnibel no dudó en tomar cartas en el asunto para alertar a la princesa de una forma que pareciese inocente y no intencionada.

“Eres un cotilla.” Conocía a Keila pero no esperaba ser el tema principal en una conversación entre ella y Marceline. Sentía curiosidad y algo de temor al mismo tiempo. “A mí también me gusta cotillear la verdad, ponla a ver, quiero escuchar qué dijeron.” Un cosquilleo empezó a apoderarse de su estómago, a causa del nerviosismo, necesitaba saber si la vampiresa había ido contando por ahí cosas demasiado personales.

En apenas un instante todos sus temores se hicieron realidad, empezó a sentirse extraña, como si un torrente de distintas emociones intentase abrirse paso a la vez por un mismo camino, entumeciendo sus sentidos y asfixiándola dolorosamente mientras trataba de entender el porqué de esas palabras, unas palabras que atravesaban su mente cual bola de demolición.  
Sin embargo, tras escuchar la conversación Bonnibel sonrió amargamente, pues todo lo sucedido en la cabaña cobró sentido, ahora por fin sabía que lo que se escondía tras tanta amabilidad por parte de la vampiresa no era más que simple culpabilidad.

“Gracias por hacerme perder el tiempo con esta tontería.” Su tono era frío, casi gélido.

“Sólo cumplía tu petición, no mates al mensajero.” Respondió TRAStO tratando de justificarse.

“Antes que matar al mensajero mataría a la autora de ese mensaje.” Dijo con total frialdad mientras se disponía a abandonar la sala.

El arácnido observó como la princesa salía del pequeño laboratorio y cerraba la puerta con llave. Tenía la certeza de que su plan para separar a Marceline de su querida Salvadora Rosa había funcionado.

Ya en la guarida de la vampiresa, los héroes de la Tierra De Ooo esperaban impacientes a que ésta estuviese lista. Habían decidido sentarse en las escaleras de la entrada, puesto que su amiga por algún motivo que desconocían les había indicado que esperasen fuera.

Dicha razón no era otra que la de ocultar lo que le ocurría, sabía que en el mismo instante en que Finn y Jake la viesen caminar dentro de su propia casa se olerían algo raro. Hasta ese día, no había caído en la mala distribución de espacio y los muebles tan horribles que tenía su casa, sin poder levitar, todo era poco accesible e incómodo.

Después de esperar un buen rato, la vampiresa finalmente salió de su guarida, dada la hora se había tapado lo máximo posible. Vestía con una sudadera negra con capucha junto con unos vaqueros color azul oscuro y calzaba unas botas de tacón granates. Por si fuese poco, había decidido ponerse además una gorra gris y unas gafas de sol. Se sentía algo vulnerable así que toda protección era poca.

“Zuzumba Marceline, ¿vas vestida de incognito?” Preguntó Finn, haciendo referencia a la indumentaria que llevan los famosos cuando quieren pasar desapercibidos.

“¿Algún paparazzi al que haya que endiñarle?” Añadió Jake.

“Ehm… sí, algo así.” Su colega humano le había ahorrado el tener que inventarse alguna excusa.

“Pero, ¿no crees que te reconocerán igual por llevar el pelo suelto? Deberías recogértelo, como yo.” Levantó la parte superior de su gorro de oso polar y señaló su rubia melena recogida. “¿Ves?”

“Seh, tiene algo de razón, sólo tú tienes el pelo así, bueno, tú y aquella criatura asquerosa del río de basura que vimos cuando perdí mis poderes. ¿Te acuerdas Finn?” Dijo entre risas, las cuales cesaron pronto al ver que Marceline ponía mala cara. “Que no digo que tú seas asquerosa ni nada eh…”

“Ya ya… intenta arreglarlo ahora. ¿Qué tal si me llevas tú a la ciudad? Al no verme levitando junto a vosotros no sospecharán, como yo nunca camino…” Sonrió. “Además me acabo de levantar y estoy bastante vaga.”

“Siempre estás vaga, creo que en eso superas a Jake.” A diferencia de su hermano, Finn tenía más libertad a la hora de bromear.

“Sí bueno, eso es verdad. Pero ya sabes cómo se pone Bonnibel con eso de la puntualidad, encima que me ha despertado ha insistido en que fuese enseguida, a saber qué quiere.” Disimuló contando una versión totalmente distinta a la real.

Jake el perro agrandó su cuerpo y esperó a que ambos se subiesen en su lomo. “Igual quiere que vengas a la expedición esa con el robot.”

“¿Robot?” Preguntó extrañada pensando que se trataba de la araña robótica.

“Sí, un robot gigante para explorar, tiene que molar un montón, espero que nos deje pilotarlo… ¡o mejor! ¡Lucha de robots gigantes!” Alzó los brazos entusiasmado por la idea.

“Ya te digo tron, ¡me pido el más grande!” Gritó Jake mientras trotaba a toda velocidad hacia el Reino de Caramelo.

“¡Te machacaré igual tengas el tamaño que tengas chaval!” Empezaron a reírse.

“Hah, ¡seguro que si participo yo os machaco a los dos!” La monarca siempre se apuntaba a cualquier plan absurdo que sonase divertido. “Por cierto, ¿no traes hoy tu espada?” Le resultó curioso que no llevase ningún arma encima.

“Ah… bueno, tuve que partirla en dos para salvar al estúpido del Rey Hielo.” Frunció el ceño y cerró los puños a modo de disgusto.

“¿El Rey Hielo? Caray… estoy algo desconectada de las noticias últimamente.” Normalmente sabía todo lo que le ocurría a su viejo amigo Simon. “¿Cómo se supone que partiste una espada hecha de sangre de demonio?”

“Pues, con la rodilla.” Le parecía lo más normal del mundo. “Y lo del Rey Hielo, bueno, vivía en mi casa porque mi novia… mi ex… esto… la Princesa Llama, bueno que ahora es la Reina Llama…” Soltó una risita nerviosa. “Pues eso, que destruyó el Reino de Hielo y tuve que acoger a ese viejo en la casa árbol, ya sabes cómo es, se puso a toquetear lo que no era suyo e invocó al demonio Kee-Oth…”

“¿Kee-Oth? Creo que es amigo de mi padre o algo. Siempre fue algo rarito, está obsesionado con el ejercicio el tipo.” Alzó una ceja. “Aunque no tenía ni idea de lo de tu ex.”

“Ya bueno…” Sonrió nervioso. “Ah y Kee-Oth está muerto, espero que tu padre no se enfade.”

“Nah… no creo. Tampoco es que me importe vaya.” Se colocó bien la gorra y las gafas de sol.

“¿Creéis que Chicle querría salir conmigo otra vez?” La Reina Llama le había rechazado y se sentía falto de cariño. “La verdad es que no me importa que tenga muchos más años de los que dice.”

Marceline atravesó con la mirada a Finn, por suerte para él, al llevar las gafas de sol no se percató de su reacción. No le gustaba nada que alguien babease lo que era suyo. “¿Más años?”

“Averiguamos que tiene un porrón de años.” Dijo Jake. “Seguro que es más vieja que el Rey Hielo.” Soltó una risita mientras imaginaba a la princesa con la misma barba y la misma narizota que la del viejo rey.

“Ah… bueno, no tanto, pero casi, creo que tenía unos ochenta años menos que yo. Pero ya la conocéis, es una mentirosilla.” Ella sí sabía que la edad exacta de Bonnibel. “Creía que te habías olvidado ya de salir con ella, ya te dije que era una aburrida.” Volvió al tema que le interesaba.

“Yo nunca dije que me dejase de gustar, además ahora estoy libre, y ella también, además que sé que en el fondo le molo, porque me dijo que fuese su acompañante en la boda de Trompy.” Parecía estar totalmente convencido de lo que decía.

“Yo la vi celosilla cuando estabas con Llama.” Dijo Jake al volver de su mundo de fantasía.

“Hah… ya. Creo que conocéis menos de lo que creéis a la princesita. Yo de ti la dejaría estar Finn, pero vaya, haz lo que quieras…” Intentó disuadirlo en vano, pues era bien sabido lo insistente que podía llegar a ser con las féminas. “Un momento, ¿boda de Trompy?”

“Se casa con el Señor Jamón en unos días, Lady me dijo que Chicle va a ser quien los case.” Respondió Jake, ya estaban entrando en la ciudad.

“¿Y dices que tú eres el acompañante de Chicle? ¿Por qué no me ha invitado Trompy?” Estaba disgustada, tenía amistad con la pequeña elefanta pastelera y no había recibido ninguna invitación, aunque en realidad le molestaba mucho más que la princesa hubiese elegido al humano para acompañarla antes que a ella.

“¿No has mirado el buzón? Envió las invitaciones por correo normal, ya sabes lo que le molan las tradiciones a Trompy.” Dijo mientras desmontaba, ya habían llegado a palacio.

La vampiresa se encogió de hombros. “Uhm… hace como… meses, que no miro el correo. Dejé de mirarlo cuando un fan se puso pesado con las cartas raritas.”

Al atravesar el portón del gran palacio, el Mayordomo Menta les esperaba, apenas se inmutó al ver a la Reina de los Vampiros, mantuvo esa escalofriante expresión de amabilidad. “Finn y Jake, la princesa quiere que os dirijáis al hangar número uno. En breves se reunirá con vosotros y con James. Y ha insistido en que no toquéis nada hasta que ella llegue.”

“Guay, vamos tíos, ¡lucha de robots!” Exclamó el humano. “¿Te vienes Marceline?”

El mayordomo carraspeó y se colocó las solapas de su exquisito esmoquin azul. “Me temo que la señorita Marceline, no va a acompañaros por ahora. Tiene asuntos que resolver primero, acompáñeme por aquí, la princesa la espera.” Hizo una ligera reverencia mientras le indicaba el camino.

La Reina y el sirviente tomaron una ruta distinta a la de los héroes, caminaban por un largo pasillo iluminado, un recorrido que parecía hacerse eterno al estar sumergido en el silencio. Un silencio que tan sólo era roto por el sonido que producían las botas de tacón que la vampiresa calzaba, cada paso resonaba brevemente por el largo corredor.

“¿Y bien? ¿A qué ha venido eso de tratarme de usted delante de esos? Me haces vieja y no mola.” Rompió el hielo, no soportaba escuchar el sonido de sus propios pasos.

“Es el protocolo para tratar con la realeza. Además, la princesa ha insistido en que fuese discreto con el propósito de tu visita a palacio.” El gentil mayordomo siempre cumplía a rajatabla las peticiones de su señora.

“Realeza… bueno, no está mal. ¿A dónde vamos entonces?” Miró a su derecha, ya no había pared si no arcos de piedras sostenidos por columnas cilíndricas que descubrían un iluminado patio interior adornado por varias plantas, árboles, y una fuente central. Descansando en él había algunos de los habitantes de la ciudad acompañados por gente uniformada de blanco.

“A estas alturas ya te habrás hecho una idea, este es el ala de enfermería, la princesa está esperando en una de las habitaciones.” Entraron en uno de los ascensores que había en uno de los extremos del soleado patio interior. “En caso de que te lo preguntes, no me ha comunicado el motivo de tu visita.” Pulsó el botón del tercer piso. “Pero deduzco que es por algo relacionado con el hecho de que hayas recorrido el trayecto a pie.” A diferencia del resto de los habitantes del Reino de Caramelo, Menta tenía una inteligencia muy superior a la media, era muy observador y eso le permitía resolver situaciones en las que el resto de habitantes fracasaría, por ello era la mano derecha de la princesa.

“Nah, me apetecía caminar, así despisto a los malditos periodistas, últimamente están muy pesados.” Decidió utilizar la excusa anterior.

El ascensor anunció la llegada a tercera planta, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver la zona de hospitalización, en la recepción, la Princesa Chicle se apoyaba sobre el mostrador, charlaba tranquilamente con la enfermera Betsy Pastelillo quien estaba sentada al otro lado. La planta estaba iluminada por la luz natural de la mañana, proveniente de los grandes ventanales que adornaban las paredes de color ocre.

La curiosa mirada de la enfermera Pastelillo fue a posarse en la vampiresa, no era usual que alguien tan famoso como ella visitase el hospital. El repentino silencio de la enfermera advirtió a la joven princesa de la presencia de alguien en el vestíbulo, de pronto la mirada de Betsy se iluminó a la vez que se levantaba de la silla. Ante esta segunda reacción, a Bonnibel le quedó claro quién era la persona que había detrás, por lo que optó por darse la vuelta y llevarse de allí a Marceline antes de que la enfermera Betsy Pastelillo la atosigara como buena fan suya que era.

“Gracias por acompañarla Menta, yo me encargo a partir de aquí.” Sonrió agradecida mientras cogía por el brazo a la morena.

“¡Marceline!” Exclamó la entusiasmada enfermera. “Guau eres realmente tú, al principio creí que no, como no estás levitando…” Dijo con aparente nerviosismo. “¿M-me firmas un autógrafo?”

“Uh… sí, claro.” Estaba algo confundida, no sabía qué le sorprendía más, la aparición de una fan en aquel lugar o el hecho de que Bonnibel la hubiese agarrado del brazo así sin más.

La princesa suspiró disgustada. “¿Qué te he dicho de molestar a los pacientes?”

“Relax Bonnie, no me molesta.” Tomó el bloc de notas que la enfermera sujetaba. “¿Cuál es tu nombre?”

“¡Betsy! Oye me encanta tu música, ¡tus conciertos son brutales!” Empezó a dar pequeños saltitos por la emoción mientras observaba como su estrella del rock favorita garabateaba su libreta.

“Hah, pues los próximos lo serán aún más.” Sonrió levemente. “Toma, te habría puesto algo más molón, pero tu jefa es una rancia y me está tirando del brazo ya.” Le dio un disimulado codazo.

Bonnibel frunció el ceño extrañada, no se había movido ni un ápice. “Es que hay prisa y… hay prisa.” Carraspeó. “Tómate el resto del día libre Betsy, seguro que te mueres de ganas por contárselo a tus amigas.” Sonrió con fingida amabilidad. “Eso sí, no digas que fue en el hospital… ya sabes que el puesto de enfermera está muy solicitado.”

“Oh… esto… ¡Gracias princesa!” Ya habiéndose salido con la suya, la enfermera fue trotando alegremente hacia el ascensor donde el Mayordomo Menta, por indicación de la princesa, aún esperaba. “Y gracias por el autógrafo Marceline, ¡no lo olvidaré nunca!” Se aferró a la libreta.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, todo se quedó en silencio por unos instantes. “¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeña en recordarme que no puedo levitar?”

“Así que es por eso por lo que querías deshacerte de ella.” Soltó su brazo y se separó. “Disculpa por eso, no tenía ni idea de que le gustabas.”

“Hey, que yo le gusto a todo el mundo. ¿A ti no?” La pregunta iba con segundas, el tema de la boda la estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

“¿Tu música? Claro, ya sabes que sí.” Empezó a caminar indicando a su amiga que la siguiera. “Vamos. Espero que no salgas mañana en alguna revista de cotilleos… los chuches no es que sepan guardar secretos.”

“Genial… justo lo que necesito.” Ser el tema principal en ese tipo de revistas era algo que odiaba mucho.

“Tranquila, si pasa algo de eso ya me ocuparé de ello.” Entraron en una de las habitaciones privadas del hospital, en ella, había una cama individual junto a algunos aparatos, también había una cómoda butaca para las visitas y un moderno televisor de pantalla plana; a diferencia del resto de la planta, esta sala estaba iluminada por luz artificial, las cortinas tapaban el ventanal para que no entrase la luz del sol. “Ven, siéntate sobre la cama…”

La vampiresa dudó unos segundos, pero al final se resignó y se sentó. “Y ahora qué…” Estaba inquieta, no tenía ni idea de lo que le iba a hacer la princesa, y dada su curiosidad científica hacia los vampiros, esperaba lo peor.

“Vaya, no has bromeado ni nada, eso dice mucho…” Sacó las gafas del bolsillo superior de su bata y se las puso. “Anda quítate las gafas de sol, la gorra y… la sudadera. Qué montón de ropa, si estamos casi en verano.” Mientras tanto, acercó el carrito de acero inoxidable en el que tenía todo el instrumental que iba a emplear.

“Y qué esperabas… hace sol y tampoco quería que se fijasen en mí.” Se quejó desganada. Observó con detenimiento a la princesa. Llevaba un vestido rosado bajo la bata de laboratorio, lo cual le resultó raro, no es que fuese el atuendo más adecuado para ir de expedición al desierto. “Eso importante que tenías que hacer, ¿es ir a luchar con robots al desierto?”

“¿De dónde sacas eso? Ah espera… Finn y Jake, siempre entienden lo que les da la gana.” Se puso unos guantes de látex. “Sólo voy a inspeccionar la zona en busca de depósitos de tungsteno para acabar de arreglar a TRAStO, y de paso a ver qué tal está para colonizar.” Al ver la mala cara que traía su amiga se preocupó. “Cielos, tienes una pinta horrible.”

“Al menos no necesito gafas como tú.” Se puso a la defensiva. “¿Y mi tarta qué?”

La princesa ladeó la cabeza, no estaba de humor para aguantar las tonterías de Marceline. “Si te portas bien la tendrás luego. Ahora quítate la camiseta.”

Al darse cuenta de que otra vez había metido la pata, aprovechó que Bonnibel estaba justo frente a ella y la abrazó por la cintura, reposando la cabeza en su hombro. “Perdona, es que todo esto me pone de muy mala ostia.”

“Lo sé.” Dijo fríamente, no le correspondió el abrazo.

“Pero la tarta la quiero igual…” Se separó unos centímetros, sin soltar su cintura. “Y las gafas te quedan muy bien.” Sonrió.

La princesa rio entre dientes. “Eres una pelota.” La apartó con delicadeza y levantó su camiseta por la parte de atrás. “Bien, ni rastro de las heridas.” Volvió a tapar su espalda y se apartó.

“¿Sigues mosca por aquello?” Se refería a la mordedura.

“Le he estado dando vueltas y…” Dejó escapar un largo suspiro. “Todo ser vivo tiene instintos de supervivencia, y yo era lo que tenías a mano. Fin de la historia.”

“¿Y ya está? No vas a… no sé, torturarme en tus mazmorras, ¿o algo por el estilo?” En parte estaba aliviada, pero no creía que todo fuese tan fácil, sobre todo tratándose de Bonnibel.

“No.” Quería dar por zanjado el tema. Tomó el brazo izquierdo de la vampiresa y le aplicó un torniquete temporal por encima del codo con una goma.

“¿Y si me apetece morderte otra vez?” Insistió. “Si te lo pido educadamente… ¿me dejarías?”

Chicle clavó su mirada en los ojos de Marceline, dudó sobre qué responder, se sentía culpable por lo que le estaba pasando con sus poderes, pero si se dejaba llevar por ese sentimiento estaría cometiendo el mismo error que ella cometió días atrás. “Tú, siendo educada. Eso sería digno de ver…” Optó por desviar el tema.

“Creo que te sorprenderías y todo…” Enmudeció al ver la larga aguja. “Eso ya no me gusta… ¿qué vas a hacer?”

“¿No es obvio? Voy a morderte, pero de forma educada.” Sonrió con maldad mientras tomaba su brazo izquierdo y se disponía a ponerle la vía intravenosa.

Marceline rio con nerviosismo, era la primera vez que se veía en esa situación, pues ser una vampiresa demoniaca tenía la ventaja de no tener que pisar un hospital para nada. “Por qué me da la sensación de que querrías diseccionarme aquí mismo…”

“No seas tonta, si quisiese diseccionarte ya lo habría hecho, túmbate en la cama será un pinchacito de nada.” Una vez la vampiresa se hubo acomodado, desinfectó el dorso de su mano y colocó la vía intravenosa. Con cuidado, acopló un vial en ella y la abrió, la oscura sangre no tardó en fluir, llenando el pequeño tubo de cristal rápidamente, así tres veces. Cuando ya tuvo las muestras soltó la goma, y cerró la vía. “Ves, seguro que ni lo has notado.”

“Hablas como un matasanos…” Puso mala cara. Seguía estando intranquila no le gustaba nada todo aquello. “¿Por qué no me has quitado esa cosa?”

“Voy a dejarte en observación unas horas.” Introdujo una especie de sensor inalámbrico en la vía y se aseguró de que esta no se moviese sujetándola con esparadrapo blanco. “Este sensor analizará desde este mismo momento los componentes de tu sangre, así como los cambios que se producen en ella, así sabré la causa de la pérdida de tus poderes.” Notó que Marceline estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. “Necesito que te calmes, intenta dormirte. El sensor se extiende por todo tu sistema sanguíneo, y es necesario que te quedes quieta, si haces movimientos bruscos, te dolerá.” Explicó.

“¡¿Estás de coña?!” Se incorporó apoyándose en los codos. En esa situación le era imposible calmarse.

“Lo digo en serio.” La empujó con delicadeza para que volviese a tumbarse sobre la cama. “Si te sientes más cómoda puedes subir o bajar el respaldo usando este botón.”

“Hmmm…” Pulsó el botón y el respaldo de la cama subió. “Cama arriba…” Pulsó de nuevo el botón para bajarla. “Cama abajo… Cama arriba, cama abajo, cama arriba, cama abajo…” Hizo de aquello un pequeño juego, cualquier cosa con tal de olvidarse de que estaba en un hospital.

“Vale, ya está bien…” Le quitó el pulsador de las manos. “Como ya supuse que te pondrías así de… revoltosa, te he preparado esto…” Cogió el termo que había en la bandeja inferior del carrito. “Toma, bebe, seguro que te calmas.”

La vampiresa miró con desconfianza a la princesa. “¿Intentas drogarme?”

Chicle puso los ojos en blanco. “Es manzanilla, la última vez te calmó enseguida.”

“Está bien.” Refunfuñó. Primero, dio un pequeño sorbo, pues no acababa de fiarse de que realmente fuese lo que su amiga decía, pero al comprobar que en efecto se trataba de aquella azucarada infusión, no tardó en beberse toda la taza en apenas un par de tragos. No fueron suficientes para calmarla, por lo que se apoderó del termo y se lo bebió entero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ante la atónita mirada de la princesa.

“Er… ¿mejor?” Tomó el termo y lo volvió a dejar en la bandeja.

“Seh… no sé qué lleva esa cosa pero joder, es efectiva.” Finalmente se acomodó en la cama.

“Lo dicho, intenta dormir este rato.” Se quitó los guantes de látex y los tiró en una papelera cercana. “Si empiezas a sentirte mal, llámame.” Apartó el carrito a un lado y cogió la gradilla con los tres viales de sangre.

“Bonnie... ¿y mi beso de buenas noches?” Le puso ojitos.

Esa pregunta pilló por sorpresa a la princesa, quien se quedó sin palabras. _¿Por qué quiere que la bese ahora? Ya no tiene nada de lo que sentirse culpable…_ Pensó. “Mejor no, no debes alterarte.” Intentó excusarse. “Además creo que quizás necesitarías el comodín de la llamada...” Añadió por lo bajinis.

“¿El qué?” No estaba segura de haber escuchado bien eso último. “Bueno, da igual… ¿Ves cómo sigues enfadada?”

“Buenas noches Marceline.” Apagó la luz y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La habitación se sumergió en la penumbra, apenas se escuchaba el ruido del exterior. Había escuchado perfectamente lo del comodín de la llamada, y eso la preocupaba. _Es imposible que ella me escuchase hablar por teléfono con Keila aquel día… pero por lo que ha dicho, lo sabe. Siempre habla así, con indirectas, nunca dice las cosas que le molestan a la cara, es una estúpida, siempre andándose por las ramas…_  
Cerró los ojos, la cama, dejando de lado que era una simple cama de hospital, era bastante cómoda. _Ha tenido que ser ese maldito cacharro, seguro que escuchó todo con sus jodidos oídos metálicos… o lo que sea… debería habérmelo cargado cuando pude…_ Sus pensamientos empezaron a espaciarse, le estaba entrando sueño, por fin podría descansar algo después de varios días sin pegar ojo. Finalmente cayó en los brazos de Morfeo y todo se volvió negro.

En aquella oscuridad, apareció un incesante murmullo, como si alguien a quien era incapaz de ver estuviese hablando entre susurros, unos susurros demasiado reales para formar parte de un sueño y demasiado irreales como para formar parte de la realidad.

_Lo siento…_   
_Marcy…_   
_Era necesario…_

Molesta por las voces, se medio incorporó sobre la cama, la oscuridad de la habitación era total, sus ojos de demonio no eran capaces de vislumbrar si quiera sus propias manos.

_Marcy… lo siento…_

“Me dices que me duerma y vienes a gastarme bromas, lo tuyo no tiene remedio tía…” Dijo creyendo que se trataba de Bonnibel. De repente, el televisor que había colgado en la pared se encendió. “Qué cojon…” En la pantalla empezaron a aparecer imágenes en blanco y negro, pero estaban demasiado distorsionadas como para distinguir algo.

_Q*é has h*cho…_   
_Qué l* ha* hecho…_   
_Est**id* n**ata ego*s**a!_

Las voces provenían del viejo televisor, las imágenes seguían sin verse con nitidez. “Esto es absurdo, ¡enciende ya la luz!” Exclamó. Casi al instante, una linterna de mano que había sobre el carrito de acero inoxidable a la izquierda de la cama se encendió, enfocaba hacia la pared y ni siquiera su luz era capaz de iluminar la habitación. “Increíble.”  
Cuando fue a coger la linterna, se dio cuenta de que su mano derecha estaba sujeta a la cama, intentó soltarse pero el agarre era demasiado fuerte. “No puedo estar perdiendo los poderes tan rápido…” Su fuerza sobrehumana había desaparecido.  
Al no poder soltarse desistió, e intentó alcanzar la linterna con la mano izquierda, apenas podía rozar el carro, pues el agarre de su otra mano era demasiado rígido. Cuando menos lo esperaba, las imágenes del televisor se tornaron completamente nítidas, el aparato la estaba mostrando a ella tumbada en una camilla de hospital, a su lado alguien agarrándola del brazo. “Uh… vale, ahora estoy flipando… ¿por qué demonios me estás grabando?” Fijó su atención en el televisor, en él, ella no estaba consciente, no era el mismo lugar y no lograba reconocerlo. “Vale admito que te lo estás currando, pero esto ya no tiene gracia Bonnie…” El agarre se volvió más rígido, estaba empezando a dolerle. “¿Bonnibel?” Nadie respondió.

_Era necesario…_   
_…¿por qué?_   
_… qué me has…_   
_…hecho…_

Saltaron chispas del televisor y empezó a salir humo de su interior. “Espera… e-es esa… ¿era esa es mi voz?” Las imágenes cesaron, el aparato dejó de funcionar. La mirada desesperada de Marceline se clavó en la linterna, todo era demasiado siniestro incluso para ella. Estiró su brazo izquierdo para alcanzar el carro pero apenas podía rozarlo con la punta de los dedos, el agarre era cada vez más frío, cada vez más doloroso, un dolor tan real que la hacía pensar que su brazo estaba siendo amputado lentamente, como si de una tortura se tratase. “Ugh… vamos…” En un último esfuerzo pudo agarrarse al manillar y tirar del carrito, el cual chocó bruscamente con la cama provocando que varias cosas que había dentro cayesen al suelo, empujada por la ansiedad, Marceline pudo coger la linterna antes de que esta corriese el mismo destino que el resto de objetos, se aferró a ella con fuerza mientras jadeaba por el esfuerzo, ahora podría saber quién o qué era lo que apresaba su brazo.

Lo que vio al iluminar el lugar escapaba a su entendimiento, una sombra sin rostro incluso más opaca que la propia oscuridad, una sombra humeante, borrosa, desenfocada, sólida a la par que etérea.

_Lo siento…_   
_Lo siento…_   
_Era necesario…_   
_Era lo correcto…_

Aquella sombra repetía una y otra vez las mismas palabras con aquella voz distorsionada propia de ultratumba, de repente la luz empezó a calar en aquel oscuro ente borroso, quemándolo lentamente, levantando pequeñas brasas que revoloteaban junto a las cenizas que se desprendían de su siniestro cuerpo.  
Finalmente, las tinieblas sucumbieron a la luz, el ente, débil ante el incandescente resplandor de la linterna, estalló, descubriendo bajo las sombras una distorsionada imagen de Bonnibel, una imagen que se desvaneció en cuestión de segundos, dejando la habitación sumergida de nuevo en la más absoluta oscuridad.

Ya no había dolor, ya nadie murmuraba. Tan sólo existía el silencio, un espeluznante silencio que permitía que el latido del agitado corazón de la vampiresa pudiese escucharse. “¿Bonnibel? No me encuentro muy bien… ¡Bonnibel!” Exclamó a la nada.


	23. Acusaciones

_“Acercó sus labios al delicado y suave cuello que tanto ansiaba que sus colmillos perforasen.”_

 

“Marceline, despierta. Ya estoy aquí…” La voz de la princesa parecía lejana.

La claridad se abrió paso entre sus pensamientos, abrió los ojos, todo había sido una pesadilla. “Estás aquí…” Dijo aliviada.

“Estaba en el laboratorio de al lado y te oí gritar mi nombre…” Acarició su pelo con suavidad. “¿Estás bien?” Inquirió con preocupación. “Por mucho que lo he intentado no podía despertarte.”

Miró sus manos, todo parecía en orden, ni siquiera tenía puesta la vía intravenosa con el sensor. “Yo…” Se frotó la frente confusa. “Tú estabas en el sueño, bueno… creo que eras tú, y tenías muy mala pinta.”

“Vaya, me alivia saber que en tus pesadillas aparezco yo, eso es… halagador.” La ayudó a incorporarse. “¿Y qué es lo que hacía en tu sueño?”

“Uhm… se escuchaban un montón de voces, tú no dejabas de repetir que lo sentías, y luego aparecías en la tele atándome a una camilla.” Se puso de pie. “No sé tía, era todo una paranoia. Aunque eso de quemarte viva con una linterna me ha molado.” Añadió.

“Ah…” Rio con algo de nerviosismo. Por lo que le estaba describiendo parecía un sueño igual al que ella tuvo semanas atrás, y eso la inquietaba. “Seguramente lo de las voces era por el gentío que se ha formado fuera por lo que ha pasado con James.” Explicó. “Además, yo nunca te ataría a una cama. No soy tan mala, lo eres tú más que me quemas viva en sueños…” Se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

“Te lo mereces, me estabas haciendo daño y estabas siendo muy repelente con eso de ser tan horripilante.” Siguió los pasos de la princesa.

“Genial…” Entró en la habitación contigua, donde estaba el laboratorio de la planta. El lugar aun estando repleto de todo tipo de instrumental para las analíticas, a diferencia del resto de laboratorios de palacio, este estaba impecablemente limpio.

“No te ofendas, eres mi persona horripilante favorita.” La abrazó por detrás. “¿Qué tal con esos pazguatos en la expedición esa?”

Bonnibel se quedó rígida, no esperaba ese abrazo, aunque era un gesto de cariño que le encantaba no tardó en soltarse y apartarse de Marceline. “No… no muy bien la verdad.” Carraspeó. “James ha muerto y he tenido que clonarlo, también he tenido que golpear a Finn y a Jake. Pero por suerte he salvado la caja de muestras y he conseguido bastante tungsteno.” Se sentó en la silla que había frente al microscopio electrónico.

“Y lo dices así tal cual… luego dices que no eres mala. Espero que esos dos estén bien.” Bostezó, todavía estaba algo espesa. “¿Cuánto rato he estado sobando?”

“Ohm… son las seis y algo de la tarde, así que unas nueve horas.” Observó la muestra que tenía puesta en el microscopio.

“Pues juraría que han sido cinco minutos.” Se acercó a husmear lo que la princesa estaba haciendo. “¿Es lo que me has sacado antes?”

“Sí.” Apagó el microscopio y se levantó de la silla, no quería tener tan cerca a Marceline. “Ahora te comento lo que he descubierto. Mejor vamos a la sala de descanso, así de paso comes algo.”

“Hmmm… está bien, espero que hayas traído la tarta...” La sala de descanso no estaba lejos. Era el lugar en donde el personal descansaba, en el centro había una mesa circular rodeada de varias sillas, en uno de los laterales, había una modesta encimera junto a ella una nevera enana y un microondas. En el lado opuesto había un cómodo sofá verde, utilizado normalmente para soportar las largas guardias a las que se enfrentaban los médicos.

“Con lo pesada que te has puesto con la tartita, como para no traerla.” Se dirigió a la nevera, sacó media tarta de deliciosa fresa y se la sirvió. “¿Contenta?”

“Sí.” Sonrió complacida, como si fuese una niña a quien le habían regalado un montón de caramelos. “Aunque podría estarlo más… si me das alguna buena noticia.”

“Bueno…” Se sentó frente a su amiga con gesto algo serio. “La toxina está infectando tu ADN vampírico, digamos que lo está entumeciendo.” La cara de Marceline era un cuadro, parecía no haber entendido nada. “En otras palabras… es como si el señor veneno estuviese asfixiando al señor vampiro y no le dejase emplear sus poderes.”

“Estupendo…” Bufó disgustada.

“La buena noticia, en parte, es que quizás puedas fortalecerte temporalmente con una dieta basada en lo más básico para un vampiro, es decir, sangre. Pero a la larga el veneno se adaptaría y dejaría de hacerte efecto, por lo que no es algo que te recomiende.” Explicó. “Podría decirse que la toxina ha mutado y ahora es un… virus.” Trató de soltarlo con delicadeza, no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo se tomaría Marceline la noticia.

La vampiresa guardó silencio y se limitó a terminarse la tarta. Al apartar el plato vacío, lanzó a la princesa una mirada llena de angustia. “Ya veo.”

“No debes preocuparte Marcy, pronto iremos a por el antídoto.” Intentó reconfortarla.

“Define pronto.” Parecía impaciente.

“Este domingo. Antes debo reparar por completo a TRAStO, es quien nos va a guiar.” Respondió.

“¿No puedes hacerlo entre hoy y mañana?” Insistió.

“Uhm… sí bueno… pero también tengo que ayudar a Trompy con los preparativos de su boda.” Recogió el plato y lo depositó sobre la encimera. “¿No vas a ir a la ceremonia?”

“¿Para qué? Si ya te acompaña Finn.” Refunfuño.

“¿Marcy?” Se quedó mirándola extrañada, había puesto muy mala cara. “Pareces… celosa.”

“¿Celosa yo? Qué tontería…” Se puso a la defensiva. “Aunque no sabía que te iban los yogurines.”

“Pero a ver, ¿qué te ha dicho ya?” Preguntó molesta.

“Bueno, según él, se lo has pedido porque te sigue gustando.” Su tono parecía acusatorio.

“Pero qué habla… si sólo le dije que viniese conmigo para que mantuviese a raya a la Princesa del Espacio bultos y a los tres ex de Trompy.” A veces odiaba la manera en la que el humano se inventaba historias. “Claro que… omití esa última parte, no quería que pensase que lo estaba utilizando.”

“Hah… ¿PEB quiere chafar la boda? Qué típico…” Soltó una carcajada. “Me encantaría ver eso, aunque…” Recordó la mala noticia. “Supongo que ahora que estoy perdiendo mis poderes ya no molo tanto como para invitarme.”

“No seas tonta. Ya te he dicho que tiene remedio.” Intentó reconfortarla.

Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Bonnibel. “Antes no contestaste a lo que te pregunté. Y acabas de decir que me ayudaría a recobrar los poderes…”

“He dicho que quizás podría ayudarte, no es algo seguro.” Se alejó disimuladamente hacia la salida al notar que la vampiresa se estaba acercando demasiado.

“No sé tú, pero yo quiero comprobar si funciona, no es que me apetezca volver a casa andando, además, ya que eres mi doctora, deberías curarme… ¿no crees?” Sugirió.

“Si insistes…” Se dispuso a salir de la habitación. “Puedo buscar en el laboratorio alguna bolsa de sangre de un donante sano.”

“No.” La agarró del brazo izquierdo y tiró con suavidad para tenerla cara a cara. “Te prefiero a ti.” Esbozó una pícara sonrisa mientras empujaba a Bonnibel con delicadeza hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. “Eres cálida, suave, blandita…” Dijo con voz seductora al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla. “¿Por qué iba a querer beber de una bolsa de plástico fría y apestosa teniéndote aquí?”

“¿Prefieres la bolsa fría y apestosa o a un regimiento de guardias encima de ti?” Su amenaza no era nada sutil esta vez.

“Si tengo que elegir, me quedo con la caja.” Soltó una risita, se estaba mofando de las amenazas.

“Qué… ¿caja?” La respuesta era tan absurda y fuera de lugar que la desconcertó.

Un desconcierto que Marceline aprovechó para robarle un beso. Un tierno beso que lejos de complacer a la princesa la enfureció, pero la furia no fue suficiente para apartarse de la vampiresa, pues cuando la intentó empujar, sus muñecas fueron apresadas contra la misma pared a la que daba la espalda.

“¡Guardias!” Gritó en vano.

“Shh…” Le había tapado la boca con la mano. Acercó sus labios al delicado y suave cuello que tanto ansiaba que sus colmillos perforasen, pudo sentir como el agitado torrente de sangre fluía por su yugular, pero a pesar de la sed que le provocaba aquello, no la mordió. Besó la zona con delicadeza, lentamente ascendió hasta situarse junto al oído. “No voy a hacerte nada… malo.” Mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja, eso provocó que Bonnibel dejase de forcejear y relajase su postura. Destapó su boca y besó sus labios con ternura, un beso que fue correspondido con otro más apasionado por parte de la princesa.

Sentía su cuerpo arder, una sensación que conseguía estremecerla por completo, había perdido el control y no quería dejar de besarla, sin saber por qué un impulso se apoderó de ella, el impulso de deslizar sus manos bajo la ropa de Marceline, quería sentir su piel, sentir la suavidad de sus encantos, había sido presa de ese deseo desde la última vez que sus labios se encontraron.  
Sin embargo, todo el resentimiento que habitaba en su interior empezó a florecer, la lógica empezó a despertar, no debía seguir sumergida en aquello, debía salir a la superficie y obedecer a la razón. “Basta, estate quieta Marcy…” Consiguió separarse de ella. “No quiero esto, así no…”

“¿Así no? ¿Cómo?” Preguntó confusa. “Qué pasa, que ahora que estoy enferma ya no te molo ¿no?”

“¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!” Exclamó. “Es sólo que…”

“¡Pero si eras tú la que me estabas metiendo mano! Además, te he dicho que no iba a morderte… ¿no te fías de mí?” A veces daba la sensación de que no apreciaba el esfuerzo que le suponía no hundir sus colmillos en su cuello.

Bonnibel se ruborizó al recordar lo que había hecho. “No, bueno, quiero decir… mira, es complicado.” En cuestión de sentimientos, la princesa era la persona más torpe del mundo. “Supongo que esta vez tengo opción a elegir, y no quiero… no quiero que sea así. Uhm… ¿entiendes?”

“Pero qué coño… ¿en la cabaña te enrollaste conmigo porque no podías salir corriendo?” No salía de su asombro.

“¿Qué? No yo no… ¡yo no he dicho eso!” En realidad fue así, pero dicho en boca de otro sonaba tan mal que la hacía quedar como alguien horrible. “¡Tú te enrollaste conmigo por pena!” Intentó darle la vuelta a la tortilla para no ser la mala.

“Yo es que flipo contigo, de verdad, te fías antes de un trozo de chatarra que acabas de conocer que de mí…” Se defendió de la acusación. “Ya veo lo que te importa nuestra amistad. O mejor dicho, lo que te importo yo que ni siquiera pospones tus planes para ayudarme, siendo que estoy así por tu culpa…”

“No es nada justo que me lo eches en cara cada dos por tres, así sólo consigues que se me quiten las ganas de seguir ayudándote.” Replicó.

“¿Ah sí? Pues tranquila, que ya no tendrás que hacerlo más.” Ofendida, salió de la habitación camino al ascensor.

“¡Espera!” Exclamó mientras corría hacia el pasillo.

“¡Qué te den!” Le hizo un corte de mangas sin ni siquiera mirar atrás.

La princesa la miró con desaprobación. “¡Te estás portando como una cría!” La siguió hasta el ascensor. “No vas a conseguir nada marchándote así, que lo sepas.” Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y la furiosa vampiresa entró en él, mientras las puertas se cerraban miró con rabia a su amiga y le hizo otro corte de mangas.

Cuando el ascensor se hubo marchado, se quedó apoyada sobre las frías puertas metálicas mientras le daba vueltas a lo que acababa de suceder, no entendía como Marceline podía hacer que perdiese el control de esa manera, no era propio de ella. _A veces me pregunto si realmente soy mala persona…_ Dijo para sus adentros. “Nah… es ella, que es incorregible.”

Tras ese lapsus recordó que la vampiresa se había dejado allí parte de su ropa, por una parte quería avisarla, pues por muy enfadada que estuviese por su comportamiento no quería que muriese carbonizada bajo el sol de la tarde, pero por otro lado quería tenerla lo más lejos posible.  
La ropa se encontraba en el mismo lugar de la habitación en la que la había dejado horas antes, la gorra, las gafas de sol y la sudadera negra. Al tener entre sus manos esta última prenda, no pudo evitar olerla, tenía el mismo aroma que su querida camiseta, aquella camiseta que perdió a manos de la Bruja Maja.

Echaba de menos aquel olor, ese olor que la ayudaba a conciliar el sueño incluso en las noches más horribles y tanto la ayudaba a despertar de buen humor por las mañanas.

“¿Qué haces esnifando mi sudadera?” Sorprendió a Chicle con las manos en la masa, no salía de su asombro.

La princesa que no esperaba que Marceline volviese se asustó y lanzó la sudadera por los aires. “Y-yo…” Se puso roja como un tomate. “Simplemente… comprobaba que estuviese limpia, para lavarla y, bueno, devolvértela...” Carraspeó y recogió la prenda del suelo. “Devolvértela cuando estuvieses más calmada.” Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla a la cara.

“Ya…” Frunció el ceño, todo aquello le parecía demasiado raro, incluso para Bonnibel. Se acercó con cautela, cogió la sudadera junto con el resto de sus cosas y después se alejó lentamente como si la princesa estuviese perturbada.

“¿Te vuelves a ir?” Odiaba el comportamiento infantil que tenía la vampiresa ante situaciones serias, pero no quería dejarla sola en un mal momento como aquel.

“No voy a quedarme donde no me quieren.” No se había tomado nada bien la forma en que la princesa la había rechazado. A pesar de ser la Reina de los Vampiros, Marceline podía llegar a ser realmente infantil cuando estaba molesta, era esa falta de madurez la que provocaba que Bonnibel no acabase de confiar en ella.

Por otro lado, la Princesa del Reino de Caramelo, pecaba de orgullo, era demasiado racional e inflexible, algo que repelía a la vampiresa, quien siempre solía dejarse llevar por el momento.

Al final, la joven de pelo rosado se quedó sola en la habitación, en silencio, no tenía palabras que decir, simplemente se limitó a observar como Marceline volvía a marcharse. Empezó a dudar, la había rechazado por rechazarla, nunca había sido partidaria de aplicar la ley del ojo por ojo, pero en aquel momento debía mantener la cabeza fría, era lo necesario, era lo correcto.


	24. Olfato Perruno

_“Cuanto más se acercaba mejor se escuchaba la canción que la vampiresa cantaba, cuanto más se acercaba más atrapada por la melodía se quedaba, como si de un canto de sirena se tratase.”_

 Y así en un instante, sintió como si toda su vida se esfumase frente a ella, sus recuerdos más felices habían desaparecido por culpa de una horrible casualidad a manos del destino. Ya no volvería a abrazar a Hambo, ya no volvería a ver a Simon, ambos se habían ido para no volver, se habían ido sin que ella pudiese impedirlo. Se quedó inmóvil, se sentía vacía, era como si el gélido frío del Reino de Hielo lograse calar hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

Los hermanos cruzaron sus miradas sin saber cómo reaccionar, nunca habían visto a Marceline tan afectada por algo. Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido, Simon, más conocido como el Rey Hielo, había logrado liberarse de la influencia de la corona y en las pocas horas en las que estuvo cuerdo ideó una manera abrir un portal al pasado para poder comunicarse con Betty, su prometida, y así poder pedirle disculpas por haber enloquecido. Pero para ello tuvo que usar a Hambo como catalizador, el tan apreciado oso de peluche de Marceline, pues era el único objeto lo suficientemente poderoso procedente de la época de la Gran Guerra que había estado ligado a él. Al abrir el portal Hambo se desintegró y Betty lo atravesó para estar con el ya moribundo Simon.

“No te preocupes por ellos, seguro que lo consiguen.” Dijo Finn, rompiendo el silencio.

“Sí… no lo dudo, por lo que Simon me contó en su día, Betty es toda una cerebrito. Pero, no tiene poderes, ¿Cómo va a luchar contra lo que quiera que sea esa cosa?” Inquirió la vampiresa con preocupación.

“Simon ha dicho que Bella Noche roba los poderes, y ella no tiene, por lo tanto esa cosa no puede hacerle ningún daño.” El joven humano parecía convencido.

“No hay nada mejor contra un mago que un buen porrazo en toda la jeta.” Concluyó Jake. “Eh Finn, ¿te acuerdas cuando participamos en el Combate de Magos y nuestro poder eran los súper puñetazos?”

“Sí tío, aquello fue la monda.” Dijo entre risas.

“¿Por qué participasteis en un torneo de magos? ¿No es sólo para magos?” Preguntó Marceline con curiosidad, los dos hermanos siempre lograban animarla con sus absurdas historias.

“Es que a Finn le apetecía besuquearse con la Princesa Chicle, y como ese era el premio del torneo…” Rio entre dientes. “Deberías haber visto como se puso cuando Abracadaniel casi le roba el premio.”

“Tronco sabes perfectamente que Abracadaniel hizo trampas.” Replicó el humano.

“Creo que hacíais más trampas vosotros al no ser magos, y la verdad no entiendo por qué, ni que Chicle besase tan bien.” Fingió desinterés, aunque la idea de que Finn quisiese besuquearse por ahí con la princesa no le gustaba ni un pelo.

“¿Tan bien? Ni que os hubieseis besado.” Jake levantó una ceja al ver la reacción de la vampiresa ante su afirmación, se olía algo raro.

“¿Qué? No digas tonterías Jake, qué cosas más raras te inventas… e-era sólo una suposición, como es tan estirada para todo.” Sonrió con nerviosismo, la pregunta había logrado incomodarla, aceleró el paso, tenía la sensación de que la escalinata que llevaba a la superficie del Reino de Hielo era interminable.

“Hablando de cosas estiradas, al final no viniste a la boda de Trompy, deberías haber visto el drama que montó la princesa…” El perro siguió insistiendo a la vampiresa con el mismo tema.

“En verdad la culpa fue de ese tipo que se hace llamar el Rey de Ooo, yo ni le conocía, y la verdad, prefiero mil veces a las princesas que a él.” Añadió Finn.

“¿Rey de Ooo? ¿Aún sigue vivo?” Inquirió sorprendida. “Si no recuerdo mal era un pavo que se montó una especie de secta para desplumar a la gente, pero eso fue mucho antes de que vosotros dos nacieseis.”

“Bueno, que sea lo que quiera, pero eso no es motivo para meternos a todos en la cárcel con él. A veces a Chicle se le va mucho la pinza…” El cánido refunfuñó.

“No es para tanto Jake, si ese tío es un estafador es normal que Chicle se pusiese de mala leche cuando Trompy le eligió a él en vez de a ella para casarla.” El adolescente salió en defensa de su querida princesa.

La vampiresa empezó a reírse a carcajadas, por un momento lamentó no haber asistido a la boda para ser testigo de cómo le bajaban los humos a Bonnibel. “Decirme que hay un vídeo de la boda o algo… ¡la cara que debió de poner la princesita cuando Trompy la sustituyó debió de ser épica!”

“Deberías haber venido, hubieses tenido oportunidad de… reconfortarla…” Hizo una pequeña pausa. “…Reconfortarla dándole a la lengua…” Dijo por lo bajinis, prácticamente susurró esas palabras, lo suficientemente bajas para que Finn no las oyese y Marceline las escuchase.

“Y dale, eres un pesado.” La morena clavó su mirada en el perro, esta vez lejos de incomodarla había logrado molestarla con ese comentario.

“¿Qué has dicho Jake?” Frunció el ceño algo confuso. “Da igual. Hey Marcy, ¿te dije que Chicle nos da clase a mí y a Limoncín? Estoy aprendiendo geometría, el viernes tengo que ir, aprovecharé para animarla ya que lo habéis mencionado.” Empezó a subir las escaleras de dos en dos, dejando atrás a su hermano y a la vampiresa, quien intentaba disimular la envidia que sentía en ese momento, una envidia que no pasó desapercibida para Jake quien sonreía pícaramente al ver la cara de la susodicha.

Al percatarse de cómo la miraba su amigo carraspeó. “No y punto. ¿Te queda claro?” Siguió con su camino intentando ignorarle, lo que menos quería es que el cotilla de Jake le fuese con el cuento a Finn, por mucho que le molestase que estuviese babeando siempre por la princesa, era su amigo y no quería hacerle daño. Mucho menos quería que los buitres de la prensa rosa fuesen a por ellas, sólo de pensarlo le entraban escalofríos.

Cuando llegaron a la salida de la fortaleza helada, pudieron ver los estragos que estaba causando la pérdida de poderes del Rey Hielo, todo se estaba derritiendo lentamente, si Betty no lograba su objetivo antes de que el sol estuviese en su punto más álgido el reino entero quedaría sumergido en el agua.

“¿Ya es de día? Pero… ¡si no hemos estado ni cinco minutos ahí abajo!” Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. “Tío, había quedado con Lady Arcoiris al acabar de ensayar, seguro que está como loca buscándome…”

“Supongo que por eso el Rey Hielo la llama la Sala del Pasado, ahí abajo el tiempo pasa de forma chunga…” Se frotó la barbilla pensativo.

“A mí me preocupa más el estúpido sol, las quemaduras del amanecer son las que más duelen, es como quemarse a fuego lento.” Dijo con amargura.

“¡Wenk!” Gunter se acercó portando lo que parecía ser una especie de paraguas de color rosa. “¡Wak!”

“¡Hah! Qué monada.” Tomó el paraguas que el pingüino le ofrecía y acarició con suavidad su cabeza. “Gracias Gunter.”

“Hey… ¿no es esa la sombrilla de la Princesa Chicle?” Preguntó Finn, al que no se le escapaba detalle alguno en lo referente a princesas.

“Sí que lo es, qué casualidad…” Sus palabras estaban cargadas de ironía, por mucho que Marceline hubiese intentado disuadirle Jake estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el fondo del asunto.

“Me abro, aquí os quedáis.” Mostró total indiferencia ante el comentario del perro y salió de la fortaleza helada a través del gran ventanal.

“¡Espera!” Exclamó el humano, pero la vampiresa siguió su camino ignorándole a él también. “Jum… tronco, nos hemos dejado los instrumentos en su casa. ¿Vamos a buscarlos?”

“Nah… creo que será mejor dejarla en paz unos días, ya sabes, por seguridad, no quiero que acabe comiéndose mis tripas. Además, tengo una investigación que hacer, y tú…” Intentó dar con una excusa para mantener ocupado a Finn. “¡Tienes que ir a clase! Y… estudiar… y esas cosas. Tienes que aprobar Finn, somos héroes, ¡tenemos que ser cultos!”

“Tío eso ha sonado muy carca…” Estaba extrañado, Jake no solía hacer comentarios responsables. “Además, a ti te iría bien estudiar también ¿eh?”

Jake soltó una carcajada mientras agrandaba su cuerpo. “Soy un cocinero experto chaval, no hace falta saber geometría ni matemáticas para eso, ¡cocinar es algo que sale del alma!”

“Ahí me has pillao.” Se subió a lomos de su hermano para emprender el viaje de vuelta a casa. “Pero para ser héroe no hace falta saber mates tampoco, no veo el momento en el que una división o una suma me vaya a salvar la vida.”

“Finn tronco…” Alargó sus patas y salió de la fortaleza helada. “¿Te has olvidado de aquella vez que rompiste una promesa por la corona?” Dijo a modo de reprimenda.

“Pero eso no cuenta, los Guardianes del Reino de Caramelo son cerebritos, igual que Chicle.” El acertijo que los guardianes le plantearon al héroe para librarse de la muerte fue una suma.

“Colega, es obvio que vas a clase por ella, pero ya que estás ahí podrías aprender algo, nunca se sabe cuándo nos encontraremos un puzle rarito. Y ya que yo soy el tipo cachas, sé tú el tipo listo.” Empezó a reírse, al fin y al cabo Finn siempre utilizaba el ‘Traje Jake’ para enemigos duros. Avanzaron por las tierras heladas rápidamente, apenas tardaron en llegar a las zonas verdes, no quería hacer esperar más rato a Lady Arcoíris, quien seguramente estaría preocupada esperándoles en la Casa Árbol.

Al cruzar la puerta de entrada, el aroma a café recién hecho los abrazó cálidamente a forma de bienvenida. Jake subió al primer piso de un estirón, BMO estaba haciendo el desayuno, mientras que Lady Arcoíris dormía a pierna suelta en el sofá del salón.

“Ya veo lo preocupada que está.” El joven rio entre dientes. “Fíjate… si se le cae la babilla y todo.”

“Es… adorable.” Dijo en voz baja a modo de elogio, para él no había babilla en el universo que hiciese menos adorable a Lady Arcoíris.

“¡Finn, Jake!” Exclamó BMO, se alegraba de verles. “¿Dónde os habíais metido? Os hemos estado esperando toda la noche…”

“Tuvimos que ayudar a Marceline con una movida entre ella y el Rey Hielo. ¿Cómo es que Lady está durmiendo en el sofá?” Fue junto a ella.

“Hemos estado jugando a videojuegos hasta que se ha quedado dormida.” Soltó una risita. “Lo hemos pasado genial. Ahora estaba haciéndole el desayuno.”

“Anda que esperáis para viciar…” Parecía algo disgustado por el hecho de que su novia estuviese durmiendo a pierna suelta en vez de estar preocupada por él. “Ya sigo yo preparando el desayuno BMO, cocinaré algo rico, me llevará un rato así que puedes descansar un rato, ya te avisaremos.” Le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza.

“Vale, pero recordad que luego tenéis que ir al Reino de Caramelo para la presentación del nuevo invento de la Princesa Chicle.” El pequeño robot siempre se ocupaba de la agenda de eventos de los héroes.

“Fua chaval… me había olvidado. Será mejor que me dé una ducha.” Corrió escaleras arriba, debía estar presentable para su princesa.

Por su parte, Jake empezó a cocinar el desayuno, optó por hacer tortitas con bacon. El chisporroteo de la carne friéndose en la sartén despertó a Lady, quien durante unos instantes creyó estar en su propia casa, pero cuando la espesura letárgica liberó a su cerebro se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida en el sofá, abriendo los ojos completamente e incorporándose con rapidez, se sentía algo avergonzada.

“Qué bien que has llegado amor, estaba preocupada. Menos mal que BMO me animó con videojuegos.” Sonrió cálidamente.

Jake corrió a abrazarla, no podía resistirse a su sonrisa. “Siento que hayas tenido que esperar, es que hemos tenido un dramón en casa del Rey Hielo.” Alargó el brazo utilizando sus poderes elásticos para coger una taza de café ya azucarado.

“¿A quién ha secuestrado esta vez? Espero que no haya sido a Chicle, ya la tiene muy harta…” Tomó la taza de café y dio un sorbo para despejarse.

“Nah… esta vez no ha habido secuestro. Se ve que ha habido no sé qué lío en la Ciudad de los Magos y el viejo perdió sus poderes, se volvió joven y le pidió a Marcy su oso de peluche para abrir un portal al pasado y traer a su novia de vuelta.” Hizo una breve pausa para tomar aire. “…Ha sido flipante.”

“Guau…” Dio otro sorbo de café. “Supongo que ya era hora de que fuese feliz.”

“Calla, calla… que la historia no acaba ahí. Por lo visto los magos invocaron una cosa roba-poderes y por eso el Rey Hielo se volvió joven, ¡pero también se estaba muriendo! Y entonces… Betty se lo llevó en una alfombra mágica a la ciudad para zurrar al monstruo…” La forma de explicar la historia era algo liosa, pero Lady pareció entenderle.

“Jolín que triste… se lo diré a Chicle, a ver si sabe algo del tema.” Puede que no sintiese mucha simpatía hacia el Rey Hielo por todas las veces que las había molestado a ella y a la princesa, pero nadie merecía un final tan triste, ni siquiera él.

“Hablando de la princesa…” Levantó la oreja para asegurarse de que su hermano ya estaba en la ducha. “¿Sabes si ha estado tonteando con alguien?” No se había olvidado del extraño comportamiento de Marceline y quien mejor que la mejor amiga de la princesa para obtener información al respecto.

“¿Te refieres a citas?” Preguntó extrañada. “Ya sabes que la princesa no tiene citas, con nadie, sus pretendientes mueren esperando a que los reciba, literalmente.”

“No tienen por qué ser citas.” Volvió a comprobar que su hermano estaba en el cuarto de baño. “Alguien le tendrá que gustar digo yo, ya sea chico o chica…”

“¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Es por Finn?” Se había dado cuenta de que no dejaba de vigilar para que no bajase por sorpresa. “Y lo de gustarle chicas, ¿eso de dónde lo sacas?”

“Sí claro es… por Finn.” Mintió. “Con lo de las chicas, me refería… a que como en muchos concurso el premio es un beso de la princesa, ¿y si esos concursos los ganase una y no uno?”

“¿Lo dices por la Maga del Bosque? Oh, no llegaron a besarse, la tipa lo intentó e incluso se puso a ligar con ella.” Soltó una risita y dio otro sorbo de café. “La cara de Chicle fue épica.”

**“¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Con la Maga del Bosque también?! ¡Yo me refería a Marceline!”** Se tapó la boca rápidamente, se le había escapado.

**“¡¿Marceline besándose con Chicle?!”** Exclamó, sabía que siempre habían tenido una relación rara pero no hasta ese punto.

**“¡No grites!”** Le tapó la boca y miró hacia las escaleras, no quería que Finn se enterase.

**“¡Pero si has empezado tú!”** Protestó.

“Shhhh…” Se quedó en silencio unos segundos para comprobar que la ducha seguía encendida. “Mira, ya sabes que mi intuición amorosa siempre acierta, y hoy el radar se ha activado con Marceline, siempre pone caras rasas y hace comentarios raros cuando Finn habla de la princesa, y hoy el tema iba de besos, y entonces ha dicho algo como….” Carraspeó para imitar mejor la voz de la vampiresa. “No entiendo por qué concursasteis en ese concurso de magos, ni que Chicle besase tan bien.”

Lady Arcoíris se tapó la boca con las manos, estaba asombrada. “¿Tan bien?”

“¡Exacto!” Gritó entusiasmado. “Oh Lady, sabía que tú me entenderías.”

“Estoy alucinada. Pero de todas formas, no nos precipitemos, no sea que metamos la pata, déjame averiguarlo a mí ¿vale?” Sonrió.

“¿Por qué?” Protestó. “¡Mi olfato perruno es infalible en temas de amor!”

“¿No era intuición amorosa?” Rio entre dientes.

“¿Eh? Ah… sí.” Soltó una risa bobalicona. “Bueno, entonces, tú te encargas de la princesa y yo del resto de posibles testigos.”

“Hablas como un verdadero detective.” Le dio un besito en la mejilla. “Pero recuerda, no seas indiscreto, tenemos que averiguarlo sin que nadie se entere, ni siquiera ellas.”

“Dalo por hecho nena.” Miró a su alrededor en busca de algo. “Me pregunto dónde habré puesto mi pipa y la gorra de detective.”

“Jake...” A veces era demasiado despistado y había que recordarle las cosas, incluso las dichas segundos antes.

“Oh, cierto. Eso me delataría… Jo.” Parecía algo disgustado, siempre le gustaba disfrazarse o transformar su cuerpo acorde con la situación.

Se levantó del sofá y siguió preparando el desayuno, el bacon ya estaba en su punto, crujiente y jugoso, lo mezclo con la masa de tortitas y mientras se hacían empezó con los huevos revueltos en otra sartén. En lo referente a temas de comida Jake no tenía problemas de concentración como con todo lo demás.  
Finn el Humano no tardó en bajar, se sentó frente a la mesa y esperó dando golpecitos en la superficie de madera con las manos, estaba hambriento e impaciente, quería desayunar e ir cuanto antes a palacio para la presentación.

Una presentación, que Bonnibel, con la ayuda del Mayordomo Menta estaba acabando de preparar. El evento no iba a ser ostentoso, sólo había cinco personas invitadas, no es que esas personas fuesen las más inteligentes para valorar como era debido su invento, pero sí eran las más impresionables, dados los últimos acontecimiento eran las personas perfectas para subirle la moral con sus alabanzas.

“Menta, necesito que compruebes qué ha pasado en la Ciudad de Magos, acabo de recibir información de que han invocado a un monstruo que está destruyendo la ciudad.” La informadora no era otra que Lady Arcoíris, quien la había informado por mensaje, confiaba en ella por lo que decidió actuar, debía asegurarse de que ese supuesto monstruo no suponía una amenaza para el Reino de Caramelo. “Malditos magos, cuando aprenderán.” El mayordomo asintió y partió en busca de información.

Tras acabar con los preparativos se retiró a la sala de vigilancia, últimamente uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era el de vigilar a todo habitante del reino, incluso a los que habitaban fuera de los muros de la ciudad, para la princesa la mejor manera de defenderse de un futuro ataque era controlar toda la información relacionada con la gente cercana a ella. Tenía vigilancia en los lugares más insospechados, desde las Tierras de Fuego, hasta el Reino de Hielo, pasando por la Casa Árbol, sin embargo había un lugar, una zona oscura, una zona bien conocida en la que no había vigilancia alguna, aquella cueva era el único punto en el mapa en el que se respetaba la privacidad.  
Solía observar los monitores mientras picaba algo, las vidas de los habitantes del reino podían ser muy divertidas, era como poder elegir entre cientos de espectáculos en directo. Sin embargo el tiempo pasaba volando dentro de esa sala, cuando quiso darse cuenta los invitados ya aguardaban en la sala designada para el evento, por lo que se apresuró en ponerse el vestido rosa para eventos no importantes e ir a recibirlos.

Las ventanas de la habitación estaban abiertas de par en par, la luz natural de la mañana inundaba el lugar, entre los invitados se encontraban Finn, Jake, Mr. Ponche, la Princesa Embrión y el portavoz de los Peces del Fango. Contemplaron la demostración del invento, un artefacto que alteraba las leyes moleculares del espacio-tiempo, primero la esfera escaneaba la información molecular, y después con la ayuda de los guantes que la controlaban, esa información era reconstruida en otro momento en la línea temporal seleccionada. A pesar de que la princesa aseguraba haber inventado el viaje en el tiempo, Jake no tardó en compararla con el Rey Hielo, algo que indignó a la monarca, pues las comparaciones llegan a ser verdaderamente odiosas.

Los gritos no tardaron en despertar a la Princesa del Espacio Bultos, quien dormía plácidamente en el tejado, justo encima de la ventana que daba a la sala en donde Jake y la princesa discutían.

“Meh… ese rollo no es viajar en el tiempo. Tú sólo, ya sabes, has movido de sitio sus… cosas, las moléculas esas.” Dijo el perro con total indiferencia ante lo que acababa de presenciar. “No es que hayas manipulado el tiempo ni nada. El Rey Hielo lo hace mejor que tú… con magia.” Empezó a columpiarse en la silla.

Intentando quitar hierro al asunto, el portavoz de los Peces del Fango que habitaban el pantano intervino. “Bueno, yo lo he pasado guay en la presentación, gracias por invitarme princesa.”

“¡No!” Se centró sólo en Jake, no había cosa que la indignase más que el hecho de que considerasen la magia superior a la ciencia. “Lo miréis como lo miréis, han viajado a un punto temporal anterior al suyo.” Explicó, refiriéndose a las dos mascotas que había utilizado para el experimento.

“Seh… supongo, pero poquito.” La discusión sobre viajar en el tiempo llamó la atención de PEB, quien se deslizó silenciosamente a través de la ventana. “Quiero decir… que el Rey Hielo se lo curró más, el tío trajo a su churri de hace mil años al presente gracias a la magia.”

El pez del pantano trató de calmar el ambiente de nuevo, esta vez con una inofensiva broma. “Eh tiempo, ¡búscame una novia! ¿Os imagináis?” Hizo sonar el cascabel que tenía atado en la cabeza para acompañar el chiste.

Los invitados empezaron a reírse, cosa que enervó más a Chicle. “Jake, no niegues lo evidente, mi invento científico. Esto es realmente una máquina para viajar en el tiempo.” Concluyó.

Todos eran ajenos a la presencia de PEB, quien estaba escondida bajo la silla en la que se sentaba Jake, al escuchar lo del viaje del tiempo pensó que podía viajar tiempo atrás, cuando ella era feliz y no una vagabunda. Así pues, presa de la euforia, lanzó la silla y a Jake por los aires y se abalanzó sobre la esfera temporal.

**“¡¡LLÉVAME A CUANDO MI EX BRAD AÚN ME QUERÍA!!”** Gritó mientras se metía dentro de la esfera.

“PEB…” Captó su atención y ésta dejó de hacer aspavientos con los brazos. “PEB, no es así como funciona, sólo puedes reconstruir las moléculas en una fase anterior que haya sido registrada en la esfera, y además necesitas estos guantes.”

“Pues dámelos…” Susurró.

“No.” Trató de tener algo de tacto, hay veces que PEB le daba mucha pena.

“¡Arpía! ¡Dámelos ahora mismo!” Aporreó la mesa.

“No. Lo siento, pero tienes que calmar—“ La Princesa del Espacio Bultos la silenció abalanzándose sobre ella.

“¡Canalla!” Estaba hecha una furia. “¡ERES UNA CANALLA!” Empezó a tirarle del pelo, arrancándole varios mechones. **“¡PRECIOSA CANALLA! ¡¡TU Y TU PRECIOSA CARITA DE CHUCHE ARRASADA NO TENÉIS NI IDEA DE LO QUE ES ESTAR ENAMORADA HASTA LAS TRANCAS!”** Los cinco invitados se quedaron boquiabiertos sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

Finalmente, ya harta del berrinche de PEB, la Princesa Chicle decidió usar su tiara para golpearla fuertemente, logrando estamparla contra la estantería cercana, el golpe fue tal que el mueble acabó roto y todo su contenido por los suelos. Aunque su diseño era delicado, la estructura de la corona era lo suficientemente robusta para dar un buen golpe contundente.  
Era consciente de que la Princesa del Espacio Bultos atravesaba una mala época, sin casa, sin dinero, vivía prácticamente en la calle, y a pesar de que Bonnibel había intentado ayudarla varias veces incluso proporcionándole una habitación en el hotel de la ciudad, seguía siendo una desagradecida.

“Escúchame Princesa del Espacio Bultos…” Se levantó del suelo. “No declararé la guerra al Espacio Bultos, que está gobernado por **tus padres** , si me pides disculpas **inmediatamente**.” Le estaba resultando difícil mantener la compostura.

PEB se sacudió los cristales rotos de encima, se levantó y empezó a flotar hacia la puerta de salida. “Lo siento-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o…” Ni siquiera podía disculparse de una manera educada. “Siento que seas tan…” Empezó a cerrar la puerta lentamente. “…estúpida.” Dijo por lo bajinis, seguidamente cerró de un portazo.

Todos los invitados escucharon esa última palabra nacida de la insolencia de la Princesa del Espacio Bultos, asombrados, posaron su mirada en la Princesa Chicle, el comentario era una provocación en toda regla, pero un trato era un trato, no declararía la guerra a su reino por la agresión.

Al otro lado de la puerta, se encontraba la incomprendida, desde que se largó del Espacio Bultos y empezó a vivir como una vagabunda no se sentía apoyada por la comunidad real de princesas de la Tierra de Ooo. Tenía la sensación de que todas las princesas estaban en su contra y se habían aliado para que ella no pudiese ser feliz de ninguna manera. “Esa mamarracha, con sus malditos bultos perfectos, ¿Quién se cree que es?” Murmuró.

“¡Espera PEB!” Exclamó una voz tras ella.

“¿Te ha enviado ella? O sea, que la bulten.” Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado.

“Vamos no seas así, Chicle sólo estaba de malas porque el Rey Hielo la supera en eso de viajar en el tiempo.” Jake seguía en sus trece, nada le haría cambiar de opinión al respecto.

“Es una acaparadora envidiosa. Pero eso no es motivo para negarme mi felicidad Jake, **¡mi felicidad!** ” Alzó los brazos al gritar. “Argh, me voy al bar a que me inviten a un lingotazo de agua de pepino.”

“Puaj, pero si la resaca de pepino es lo peor.” Puso cara de asco. “Pero va, te acompaño un rato.”

“Pero es la única manera de olvidar mis penas. O sea, ya lo habría hecho, si las demás princesas dejasen de restregarme lo perfectas que son sus estúpidas vidas. Además, es el único sitio de la ciudad lleno de perdedores, eso me hace sentir súper mejor.” El bar al que se refería era el más conocido de los suburbios de la capital del Reino de Caramelo, allí siempre se juntaba la chusma.

“Igual las otras princesas tienen envidia por no tener algo tan especial como lo que tú tuviste con Brad. Por ejemplo, tú que estás en esto del salseo de la prensa rosa, la Princesa Lodo organizó una boda falsa, la Princesa Fantasma resultó tener novio… pero ¿qué hay de la Princesa Chicle? ¿No tenía un novio que tocaba en el grupo de Marceline?” Sabía que la Princesa del Espacio Bultos trabajaba como periodista independiente, sabía todo tipo de cotilleos.

“Pf, a esa no le duran los novios, además sé de buena tinta que cortaron por culpa de Marceline.” Empezaron a callejear por la zona baja de la ciudad. “O sea, que lo sé porque mis sensuales bultos estuvieron allí, siempre con esos rollos raros durante todo el tour… oye, me vas a invitar a un trago ¿no?”

“Er… bueno.” Tenía la sensación de que la información le saldría cara.

“Y ya de paso una pizza. Tamaño familiar.” Puso ojitos de cordero degollado. “Es que me tienen prohibido llamar a la pizzería o acercarme.”

“Vale… vale.” Recordaba perfectamente el día en que le pusieron una orden de alejamiento por acoso a uno de los repartidores. “Entonces, dices que el tío ese y Chicle cortaron por culpa de Marceline, ¿y eso?”

“Meh, fue por los celos de Marceline, o eso me contaron, o sea, yo no pude ir a la Nochesfera, bueno, no quise ir, qué asco, todo lleno de demonios sudorosos y asquerosos, seguro que habrían intentado comerse mis bultos.” Dijo con aires de superioridad. “Pero supongo que se pelearon por el mismo maromo, y ni siquiera estaba bueno, qué mal gusto tienen.”

“Quizá, o puede ser que los celos de Marceline fuesen por otra cosa…” Insinuó.

**“Oh Blios mío… ¡OH BLIOS MÍO! ¡ES VERDAD!”** Exclamó. “Eres malo Jake…” Soltó una risita pícara. “Tenían un rollo súper raro durante la gira, pero por Blios, o sea que… la verdad es que donde esté un buen macho…” Divagó. “¡VES! ¡CHICLE NO NECESITA TANTOS PRETENDIENTES!” Estaba indignada, porque en su opinión la Princesa Chicle tenía más cosas de las que se merecía, en este caso pretendientes. “Esto es una bomba, ya sabía yo que doña bultos perfectos ocultaba algo, es una… una, ¡desviada!” Se quedó pensativa un momento. “No espera, pero entonces Marceline… bah, no, Marceline es guay, no puede ser una desviada, además, sé que aunque haya cortado con Ash, siguen viéndose, o sea sí, lo tengo súper mega confirmado. La rara es Chicle.” Sonrió de forma malévola. “Con esta súper exclusiva se va a enterar, eso le pasa por atreverse a negarme la felicidad con Brad, ya verás.” Dijo con tono amenazante.

En ese momento Jake recordó las palabras de Lady Arcoíris, había hecho todo lo contrario a lo que ella había dicho, al meter a PEB en el ajo había metido la pata hasta el fondo. “Uh… ehm… esto, PEB, quizá no deberías… recuerda lo que ha dicho de declararle la guerra al Espacio Bultos, que Chicle está como una cabra y es capaz de hacerlo, que… ¿qué dirían tus padres si llega a pasar?”

“Bah lo que sea, mis viejos lo solucionarían.” Intentó ocultar su preocupación, por mucho que lo negase echaba de menos a sus padres y no quería meterles en un lío. “Pero bueno, lo pensaré, pero porque quiero, no porque tú lo digas o porque esa arpía de hermosos bultos esté zumbada.”

Ya habían llegado a la Taberna de Caramelo, el peor antro de toda la ciudad, siempre frecuentado por delincuentes y donde no se solía ver a gente de bien, mucho menos a princesas. Era un lugar lúgubre y descuidado, perfumado con el aroma a vómito alcoholizado. No obstante Jake lo conocía bien, ya que pasó parte de su juventud ejerciendo como criminal en esa zona de la ciudad. “Voy a por tu pizza, tú espera dentro.”

La Princesa del Espacio Bultos asintió y entró a solas en la taberna, allí ya la conocían por lo que no pasaba nada por dejarla a solas. Jake se rascó los bolsillos mientras suspiraba apesadumbrado, no llevaba mucho dinero encima ese día y le fastidiaba tener que gastárselo en comida para otra persona. La pizzería estaba un par de calles más allá, mientras se dirigía hacia allí pensó en la información que PEB le había dado, cada vez encajaban mejor todas las piezas del puzle.

Poco antes de llegar a su destino, encendió su teléfono móvil, el cual empezó a sonar cuando varios mensajes llegaron a la vez. Por una parte Finn se quejaba por haberle dejado solo y por la otra Lady Arcoíris le pedía ir a casa para echarle un ojo a su hijo T.V. mientras ella estaba en palacio. “Uh… vaya hombre, justo ahora.” Después de llevarle la pizza a PEB llamaría a su hermano e iría con él a echarle un ojo a su hijo, quien estaba demasiado metido en casa, según la versión de su madre.

Normalmente sería la propia Lady quien le echase un ojo a su hijo, pero ese día, debido al incidente que había tenido lugar en palacio Bonnibel había solicitado su presencia. Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando llegó a los aposentos reales, allí se encontró a su amiga sentada frente al tocador, intentando arreglar el destrozo que PEB le había hecho en el pelo.

“He venido en cuanto he… ¿qué demonios ha pasado? ¡Tu pelo!” Exclamó alarmada, sabía que la Princesa del Espacio Bultos podía montar muchos dramas pero nunca imaginó que pudiese llegar a las manos.

“¿Que qué ha pasado? Que PEB está fuera de control, eso pasa, ya no sé qué hacer con ella.” Bufó. “Me ocupé de ella como favor a sus padres, pero después de lo de hoy no me queda otra que retirarle mi apoyo… si tiene otro incidente con el resto de princesas no seré yo quien le saque las castañas del fuego.” Se quedó contemplando su reflejo en el espejo.

“Ella se lo ha buscado, no le des más vueltas… ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es arreglar tu pelo, jolín, con lo largo que lo llevabas ya….” Intentó reconfortarla con un tierno abrazo.

“Créeme que trato de no darle vueltas, pero casi declaro la guerra al Espacio Bultos, el resto de princesas no tiene tanta paciencia, si algo así volviese a pasar… buf, sólo de pensarlo me estreso aún más….” Se frotó las sienes.

“Deberías descansar, te lo digo en serio.” Dijo con gesto de preocupación.

“Descansar…” Soltó una irónica carcajada. “No puedo descansar, cada vez que dejo la ciudad unos días todo se desmadra, tengo que lidiar con la dictadura del Condado del Limón, y Limoncín no parece por la labor de colaborar. Por si fuese poco ese mequetrefe ha vuelto a dejarse ver, ya sabes, el Rey de Ooo.” Hizo el gesto de las comillas aéreas. “Y luego encima está el tema de Marceline, otra que tal baila, siempre con su orgullo, como si no chocásemos ya suficiente…”

“¿Marceline?” Recordó los supuestos descubrimientos que había hecho su novio sobre ella. “Últimamente pasáis mucho tiempo juntas, es por aquello… ya sabes, lo que me contaste hace tiempo sobre la foto.”

“Sí bueno… aquello nos llevó a algo más serio la verdad.” Se levantó del tocador y fue detrás del biombo, quería quitarse el vestido y ponerse algo cómodo, pues había tenido que cancelar todas las citas de ese día y ya no necesitaba vestir formal.

“¿A qué te refieres con algo más serio?” Preguntó de forma sutil.

“Bueno…” No sabía muy bien como contestar a eso. “Realmente no sé si es serio la verdad, ella no parece por la labor de tomárselo con seriedad.” Salió de detrás del biombo con una vieja camiseta rosa puesta con un conejo dibujado en ella y unos pantalones largos morados, era claramente un pijama.

Se percató de que la expresión de Bonnibel era diferente. “¿De qué estamos hablando exactamente?” La pregunta hizo sonreír fugazmente a la princesa, una sonrisa que no pasó inadvertida para Lady, que en ese mismo momento supo que allí había gato encerrado.

“De lo inmadura que es, a veces creo que lo es más que PEB, que ya es decir.” Volvió junto al tocador y se sentó en la banqueta aterciopelada. “Es que no sé, me pone de los nervios que se tome todo a broma, como cuando dice eso de que nunca se sabe lo que va a pasar…”

“Siempre habéis sido muy contrarias, eso es cierto, pero quizá eso es bueno, quizá es lo que te conviene ahora mismo, los puzles se hacen a base de encajar piezas distintas.” Se acomodó en la cama.

La princesa observó a Lady a través del espejo, quien le sonrió con complicidad. “Pero… ¿y si son piezas idénticas que no encajan pero a la vez son totalmente distintas?”

“No todos los puzles se resuelven encajando las piezas unas dentro de otras, los hay en los que todas las piezas tienen la misma forma pero no el mismo dibujo o relieve, sin embargo al juntarlas crean algo igual de bonito.” Explicó. “Supongo que por eso se les llama rompecabezas, quizá algunos resulten difíciles de resolver y dan muchos quebraderos de cabeza… pero el resultado final puede llegar a ser maravilloso.”

Bonnibel bajó la mirada y sonrió. “Tienes razón, sé que la tienes.” Volvió a alzar la mirada, esta vez su semblante era serio. “Pero no puedo permitir que descubran ese puzle, hay gente que no dudaría en arrebatármelo y alejarlo de mí.” Empezó a arreglarse el pelo, con suerte apenas tendría que cortarlo unos palmos.

“¿Has intentado separar un puzle usando la fuerza? Porque yo sí, y es muy difícil, por mucho que tires de las piezas siempre se aferrarán las unas a las otras para no romper la bonita imagen que han formado en conjunto.” Algo le decía que el temor de la princesa iba más allá de la simple opinión que pudiese tener pueblo llano al respecto.

“Quizá, pero puede desmontarse igual pieza por pieza, con tan sólo quitar la pieza adecuada todo lo demás se desmorona….” Dijo mientras cortaba los mechones estropeados.

“Eso no puedes saberlo del cierto si no lo pruebas. Quien sabe, quizá le gusten los rompecabezas más de lo que crees, o al menos eso dicen...” Soltó una risita.

La princesa dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y clavó su mirada en los negros ojos de su amiga, brillaban cual dos piedras de azabache. “¿Quién lo dice?”

“Bueno, no con palabras, es más… algo entre líneas.” Una pequeña luz parpadeante sobre la cama captó su atención.

Bonnibel se sentó en el borde de la cama y alargó el brazo para coger el ordenador portátil, la luz parpadeante significaba que la descarga había sido completada. “Por qué me da la sensación de que es cosa de Jake… aún recuerdo lo pesado que se puso con aquello de que yo tenía celos de la Princesa Llama.” Abrió el archivo descargado, eran las grabaciones de la Princesa del Espacio Bultos antes y después del incidente.

“Ugh… la verdad es que se le ha ido muy mucho esta vez.” Dijo al ver lo que había sucedido durante la presentación.

“Por eso quiero asegurarme de que no haya hecho nada raro después de eso.” La grabación avanzó y ambas pudieron ver como Jake alcanzaba a PEB en uno de los pasillos de palacio. “Vale… ¿puedes explicarme esto?” Activó el sonido y escucharon la conversación.

Lady Arcoíris se alarmó al escuchar la poca sutileza de su novio. “Será cazurro… mira que le dije que fuese discreto, no que fuese armando jaleo como un elefante en una cacharrería.”

“¿Tú lo sabías?” Preguntó con gesto de indignación.

“Lo único que sé es lo que Jake me contó esta mañana.” Afirmó con total sinceridad, lo que menos quería era que se enfadase con ella. “¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre la ciudad de los magos? Pues tiene que ver con eso, el Rey Hielo perdió sus poderes, se volvió humano y le pidió ayuda a Marceline, que estaba con Finn y Jake, para abrir un portal al pasado y pedirle disculpas a su antigua prometida.”

Chicle sabía que Lady era una amiga fiel, pero a veces era demasiado inocente y se dejaba engatusar por los demás, sobre todo por Jake. “Pf… ahora entiendo por qué antes se ha puesto tan repelente comparándome con el Rey Hielo, pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con Finn, Jake y Marcy? No es que sean muy dados a la ciencia.”

“Ya, si no es que el Rey Hielo los necesitase a ellos, si no a un peluche de Marceline, algo de un catalizador, debía de ser muy importante.” Pensó en todos los peluches que tenía por casa. “Si llego a saber que los peluches abren portales… tengo un montón.”

“Oh no…” Sabía a qué peluche se refería. “Creo que ya sé cuál usó el Rey Hielo.” No pudo evitar entristecerse al pensar que la vampiresa había perdido su posesión más preciada, aquella por la que la princesa sacrificó la suya.

“Quizá deberías… no sé, ir a verla. Jake también me dijo que siempre pone caras raras cuando hablan de ti delante de ella, por lo visto te echa de menos.” No era exactamente lo que su novio le había contado, pero no estaba de más hacer de celestina en ese momento.

Bonnibel suspiró. “No lo sé, ya veré.” Volvió a darle al play para continuar viendo la grabación. “Pero qué… ¿acaba de llamarme envidiosa y desviada?” Apretó los puños a causa del enfado. “Y esto…“ Escuchó la parte en la que la Princesa del Espacio Bultos afirmaba que la vampiresa había vuelto con su exnovio, un mago de pacotilla llamado Ash.

“Vale, espera, no te precipites. Ya sabes que PEB dice las cosas sin pensar, con lo rencorosa que es no te extrañe que haya dicho todo eso por despecho.” No quería que la princesa se desmoralizase de nuevo.

“Si tú lo dices… de todas formas lo que más me preocupa es que se publique algo en la prensa rosa, tengo que pensar en cómo evitar que lo haga, porque sé de uno al que le encantaría aprovechar eso para destronarme.” Dijo refiriéndose al supuesto Rey de Ooo. “Y en cuanto a Jake…”

“Déjame Jake a mí, es más, creo que debería ir a comprobar que no la ha liado, le dije esta tarde que fuese a echarle un ojo a T.V.” Se levantó de la cama. “Al menos sé que T.V. es demasiado introvertido como para meterse en líos, no como su padre.” Suspiró.

“No te preocupes, seguro que lo de T.V. es una etapa, ve tranquila y luego me cuentas qué ha pasado.” Sonrió.

“Oye… no hagas ninguna locura, ¿vale?” Le dio un abrazo.

“Descuida.” Dijo mientras le correspondía el abrazo. Tras despedirse, Lady Arcoíris salió por el balcón de la habitación. Sabía de sobras que su amiga no aprobaba lo de invadir la privacidad de la gente con vigilancia, pero entendía que había casos en los que era necesario hacerlo, y este era uno de ellos, por eso no se lo había reprochado a la princesa.

Como no tenía intención de salir de los aposentos reales en lo que quedaba de día, se atrincheró en la gran cama junto con algunas provisiones para picar durante su vigía, desde su portátil se conectó al servidor central de vigilancia y empezó a observar los movimientos de la Princesa del Espacio Bultos, quien parecía estar ahogando las penas en la infame taberna de los suburbios, poco después alguien se acercó a ella y entablaron una animada conversación, ese desconocido no era otro que Johnnie, propietario de una empresa de Gas procedente del Espacio Bultos, quien al día siguiente tenía una reunión de negocios con la propia Bonnibel, algo que podía aprovechar a su favor, tan sólo debía ser paciente.

Una paciencia que la llevó el día siguiente a invitar a Johnnie a una lujosa cena de negocios en palacio, una cena que estaba yendo como la seda hasta que una terrible explosión tuvo lugar en la entrada principal. Como plan de emergencia, la princesa ordenó a su invitado que se resguardase salvo la mesa mientras ella se encargaba de la situación, como ella había imaginado todo había sido obra de una despechada PEB, quien había dado a la fuga después de estrellar un camión cisterna cargado de gas contra el grueso portón.  
Temiendo por lo que pudiese pasarle a Johnnie, corrió a buscarle, pero ya era demasiado tarde, bajo la mesa sólo estaba la esfera temporal junto a los guantes que la controlaban, ambos artefactos habían sido utilizados indebidamente. Una persona inocente había pagado el precio del mal carácter de la Princesa del Espacio Bultos y ya era hora de acabar con aquella locura.  
Siguió sus pasos hasta la Taberna de Caramelo, la encontró buscando a su amado dentro del local vacío, el mismo a quien había transportado a una dimensión desconocida por puro egoísmo.

“No está aquí.” Se asomó por la ventana rota.

“¿Qué? Pero si lo mandé al pasado…” Se sorprendió al verla allí, pero al escuchar sus palabras se preocupó.

“La esfera debía registrar sus datos antes de que iniciases la función de viaje en el tiempo…” Explicó mientras saltaba por la ventana al interior de la taberna.

“Entonces… ¿dónde está?” Su preocupación aumentaba a un ritmo vertiginoso.

“No lo sé…” Sus palabras provocaron que PEB rompiese a llorar.

“Se ha ido…” Dijo entre sollozos. “Mándame atrás, antes de encontrarme con él… y así poder olvidar este dolor.”

“Si eso es lo que quieres…” No iba a negarle ese último favor.

“Hazlo…” Las lágrimas empapaban su abultado rostro. “¡HAZLO!”

Sin más dilación, Bonnibel utilizó la esfera para mandar a PEB a un punto anterior en su línea temporal, concretamente al momento en el que irrumpió en la presentación del artefacto, al haberse introducido en él sus datos habían quedado registrados. Ya no recordaría a Johnnie, y lo que era más importante, ya no recordaría la conversación con Jake.

“¡Arpía! Dámelos aho…” El proceso había tenido éxito. “Qué… ¿dónde estoy?”

“Me pediste que utilizase esto.” Señaló el artefacto.

“¡NO ME TOQUES!” Gritó. “¡Preciosa canalla! ¡Tú y tu preciosa carita de chuche arrasada no tenéis ni idea de lo que es estar enamorada hasta las trancas!” Seguidamente salió del local a través de la ventana rota.

Bonnibel dejó escapar un triste suspiro mientras se dejaba caer sobre uno de los viejos taburetes, estiró el brazo por detrás de la mugrienta barra de bar para agenciarse una refrescante cerveza negra, una de las bebidas más fuertes del lugar, tras limpiar la boca de la botella bebió de ella. Al perder la memoria de lo sucedido PEB ya no suponía una amenaza, pero el hecho de haberle arrebatado el recuerdo de su amado la atormentaba, no podía dejar de pensar en ello y aquella fuerte bebida alcohólica no parecía ser eficaz a la hora de silenciar sus pensamientos.

Salió de allí decidida a hacer algo al respecto, volvió a palacio y dejó los artefactos en un lugar seguro, fuera del alcance de manos inexpertas. Se puso ropa cómoda y sin perder más tiempo se dirigió a aquel único lugar en el que había privacidad, aquella cueva no muy lejos del reino, la caverna en donde Marceline, la Reina de los Vampiros moraba. No tardó en llegar allí a lomos de Mañana, su fiel halcón gigante, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y por si fuera poco empezaba a sentirse acalorada a causa del alcohol, esas sensaciones le resultaban familiares, como cuando empezó todo aquel día en que le trajo el diario, aquel dichoso diario, el causante de todos los problemas.  
Aminoró el paso al ver que las luces de la casa de madera estaban encendidas, cuanto más se acercaba mejor se escuchaba la canción que la vampiresa cantaba, cuanto más se acercaba más atrapada por la melodía se quedaba, como si de un canto de sirena se tratase.

**_No busco una razón, no la entendería_ **   
**_No trato de captar tu atención, ni tampoco tocar tu mano_ **   
**_Ya no intento mostrarte una parte de mí que nadie más comprendería_ **   
**_Pero te brindaré una canción, ¿querrás comprar mi tiempo?_ **

**_Te pones en plan filosófico y dices que no hay futuro_ **   
**_Y por estoy tratando de alejarme de tu mirada_ **   
**_La gente se pone filosófica y dicen que no tenemos futuro_ **   
**_Nada es más deslumbrante que tu mirada_ **

La princesa frunció el ceño desconcertada al escuchar lo que la letra decía. _¿Acaso va dirigida a mí?_ Pensó mientras se dirigía sigilosamente hacia el porche de la casa, se asomó con prudencia por la ventana que daba al salón y vio a la morena tumbada en el sofá sosteniendo el bajo hacha, alertada por haber visto moverse algo tras la ventana dejó de tocar y miró a través, causando el pánico en Bonnibel, quien como acto reflejo se agachó rápidamente y activó el campo de invisibilidad para no ser vista.  
Marceline, pensando que se trataba de alguna alimaña nocturna continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, eso tranquilizó a Chicle, quien se levantó poco a poco para observar el cantar de la endemoniada sirena.

**_No presto atención a las estaciones, sólo veo los días pasar_ **   
**_Se extinguen igual que las brisas otoñales o el sol al atardecer_ **   
**_¿Acaso miento cuando digo que te asusta vivir el momento?_ **   
**_Pensé que siempre estaría ahí, pero quizá contigo me sobrepasé_ **

**_Te pones en plan filosófico y dices que no tenemos futuro_ **   
**_Y por eso procuro que tus ojos no me vean_ **   
**_La gente se pone filosófica y dice que no hay futuro_ **   
**_A tu deslumbrante mirada no se le puede ocultar nada_ **

**_Escapémonos de la gente…_ **   
**_Huiría contigo sin pensar_ **   
**_Escapémonos de ellos_ **   
**_De verdad que lo haría sin pensar_ **

**_Si tan sólo supiese dónde estás…_ **   
**_¿Dónde estás?_ **   
**_Dónde estás…_ **

Apoyó la mano en el frío cristal de la ventana. “Estoy aquí…” Murmuró de forma casi imperceptible. La tristeza habitaba en cada una de aquellas palabras y todo era culpa suya, quería arreglar todo aquello, resolver el rompecabezas de una vez por todas, pero no tenía idea alguna de cómo hacerlo, los asuntos del corazón escapaban a su entendimiento.  
Se dirigió de nuevo hacia la entrada de la casa, mientras intentaba encontrar una excusa adecuada para su visita, se percató de que su móvil estaba vibrando, al sacarlo del bolsillo de la sudadera comprobó que tenía más de cincuenta notificaciones, llamadas perdidas, mensajes de texto y en el buzón de voz.

**\- PRINCESA, HEMOS RECIBIDO UNA MISIVA URGENTE DEL CONDADO DEL LIMÓN. EL CORONEL MAÍZ QUIERE LANZAR UN ATAQUE CONTRA EL DICTADOR, ¡NO ATIENDE A RAZONES! -**

Los alarmantes mensajes eran del Capitán Refrescolo, que estaba al mando de la seguridad de la ciudad. El Coronel Maíz era un veterano duro de mollera, si no asistía de inmediato al centro de mando del reino podría desencadenarse una guerra.  
Guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y bufó disgustada pues una vez más, sus responsabilidades se habían interpuesto entre ella y sus deseos. No pudo hacer otra cosa que resignarse y abandonar el lugar, debía mantenerse firme y hacer lo correcto. Emprendió el viaje de vuelta la ciudad a lomos del gran halcón, volvió la vista atrás para contemplar la cueva mientras se alejaba, esa cueva a la que pronto volvería para resolver de una vez por todas aquel complejo rompecabezas.


	25. Dulce y Siniestra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quien prometí regalar este capítulo, esta es tu dedicatoria:
> 
> Quizá mi voz haya sido silenciada,  
> quizá mis palabras ignoradas,  
> pero los buenos momentos nunca se irán.  
> Pues los ecos de nuestros recuerdos,  
> perdurarán hasta el fin de los tiempos.

_“Se quedó observando a la princesa, sin saber por qué al mirarla se sentía inspirada; tras garabatear unas cuántas estrofas decidió titularla ‘La Dulce y Siniestra Canción’.”_

Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, tan fácil y a la vez tan difícil, sólo aquella puerta de madera se interponía, aquella misma puerta que tanto la desafiaba a entrar y que tanto le asustaba abrir.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuántos días habían pasado desde que estuvo allí por última vez, las responsabilidades para con el Reino de Caramelo ocupaban toda su agenda y rara vez gozaba de tiempo libre. Acababa de llegar al lugar, la guarida de la Reina de los Vampiros, aquella lúgubre caverna de ambiente templado en la que se hallaba edificada aquella humilde morada, se acercó a la entrada y antes de que pudiese subir los tres escalones, la puerta de blanca madera se abrió. La estaban esperando.

La vampiresa se apoyó en el marco de la puerta mientras esbozaba una pícara sonrisa, miró de arriba abajo a la sorprendida princesa, quien seguramente no esperaba encontrarla ya despierta dada la hora; eran las doce del mediodía de un soleado día de Mayo, la estación de lluvias casi había llegado a su fin y pronto se abriría paso el verano, los últimos días de primavera siempre eran los más traicioneros, tan pronto hacía frío como calor.  
Ese día era uno de los cálidos, bajo el sol podía llegar a ser incluso caluroso, por ello la princesa llevaba su rosado pelo recogido en una coleta alta. Su look era primaveral, vestía unos shorts color burdeos y una camiseta de tirantes negra junto con una sudadera rosa sin mangas con capucha que usaba a modo de chaqueta, calzaba unas ligeras zapatillas negras con cordones rosas que hacían juego con el resto de su ropa.

Marceline volvió a subir la mirada, el tenue brillo de la tiara real le había llamado la atención, incluso en aquel sombrío lugar la corona lograba resplandecer. No podía decir lo mismo del rostro de Bonnibel, parecía apagado, consumido por el cansancio y marcado por unas ojeras que eran levemente disimuladas por sus gafas.

“Perdón por llegar tarde, he tenido un imprevisto de última hora.” Dijo mientras forzaba una sonrisa.

“Tú siempre llegas tarde Bonnie.” Se hizo a un lado y la invitó a entrar. “Pero viendo el careto que traes…” Cerró la puerta una vez ella estuvo dentro. “¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Has tenido que ayudar a tus guardias a encontrar su inteligencia? Eso agotaría a cualquiera.” Bromeó.

No pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo. “Eso no tiene gracia Marceline.” Carraspeó intentando disimular.

“Pues te has reído.” Esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

“Sí, bueno, es gracioso porque es cierto.” Antes de sentarse en el sofá, palpó la superficie de tela roja, todavía recordaba lo incómodo que era sentarse en él, pero extrañamente los cojines estaban mullidos y hasta parecían confortables. “La verdad es que han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que nos vimos.”

“Ya me han contado unas cuantas.” Se dirigió hacia la cocina. “Una pena que me perdiese el combate del año.” Rio entre dientes. Se refería a la pelea con la Princesa del Espacio Bultos.

“Para tu información, empezó ella.” Se mostró algo indignada. “Además, también intentó cargarse la boda de Trompy.”

“¿Ah sí? Creí que te la habías cargado tú metiendo a todos en la cárcel.” Se asomó por la ventana interior de la cocina y al ver la cara de mala leche que tenía la princesita empezó a reírse a carcajadas. “Es broma mujer, ya sé que fue para intentar cazar al idiota ese, me sorprende que haya vuelto, hay que ser estúpido para meterse otra vez en la boca del lobo, aunque éste sea de caramelo.”

“Tú lo has dicho…” Suspiró. “De todas formas, le tengo vigilado, aunque no tanto como me gustaría, tengo demasiadas cosas que atender últimamente, sin ir más lejos ayer unos zombis corrosivos venidos de las Tierras Baldías atacaron la ciudad, por suerte pudimos repelerlos a todos.” Descolgó la pequeña mochila azul que llevaba a su espalda y la colocó a su lado. “Al menos he podido solucionar ya de una vez por todas lo del Condado del Limón… aunque fuese cambiando de sexo durante unos días.” Se recostó en el sofá. “Disculpa, no sé por qué te cuento todo esto.”

“¿Hola? ¿Te convertiste en un tío? **¡¿Por qué nadie me contó eso?!** ” Estaba indignada, había perdido una de las mejores oportunidades para reírse de la princesa.

“Porque nadie lo sabe.” Puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. “Además, sólo me hice pasar por tío para cuidar de Limoncín y hacerle entrar en razón.”

“Y voy yo y me lo pierdo…” Salió de la cocina portando una gran taza humeante. “Toma, creo que te vendrá bien.”

La princesa tomó la cálida taza entre sus manos. “¿Café? ¿Lleva veneno?” Dijo con recelo.

“Si quisiese matarte lo haría de otra forma más divertida Bonnie…” Sonrió con malicia. “Sólo trato de ser amable, tú dale un sorbo aunque sea, ya verás cómo te gusta.”

“¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Marcy?” Preguntó con incredulidad. Le resultaba demasiado extraño su comportamiento, todavía recordaba la discusión que tuvieron la última vez que se vieron, al igual que recordaba la manera en la que Marceline se marchó.

“Oh vaya, me has descubierto, soy una impostora y tengo a la verdadera Marcy encerrada en un armario.” Soltó una exagerada risa malvada. “Y ahora que sabes mi secreto, te obligaré… ¡a beberte el café!” Hizo un amago de abalanzarse sobre ella mientras se reía. “Venga, que me traes un careto de no haber dormido que flipas.”

“¿Tan mala cara tengo?” Bajó la mirada y observó con detenimiento como las virutas chocolate que coronaban la bebida iban fundiéndose lentamente sobre la espuma blanca. “La verdad es que llevo semanas sin dormir bien.” El dulce aroma del café acarició su nariz, olía realmente bien. Al final se decidió y le dio un sorbo, un cálido y delicioso sabor inundó su paladar. “Vaya… está muy bueno, me gusta el toque de vainilla y chocolate.”

“Ves, te dije que te molaría.” Sonrió. “Me ha dado por aprender a cocinar, pensé que quizá la comida normal me ayudaría a mantenerme fuerte ya que sólo el color rojo… bueno, ya sabes.”

“Ahora que lo mencionas… te he traído algo, tal y como te dije en el mensaje.” Abrió la mochila y sacó un frasco de color rojo traslúcido, la tapa era blanca y estaba etiquetado con las iniciales de la vampiresa. “Es una solución temporal.” Le entregó el frasco. “Las pruebas que he realizado en el laboratorio han sido positivas y deberían funcionar correctamente.”

Marceline desenroscó la tapa y agitó el frasco hasta que parte del contenido cayó sobre la palma de su mano. “¿Es algún tipo de medicina?” Examinó con curiosidad las pequeñas cápsulas de brillante color carmesí.

“Sí y no.” Dio otro sorbo al café. “Cada píldora contiene una gota de sangre, diversas vitaminas y otros componentes, al liberar su contenido dentro de tu organismo podrás mantenerte fuerte y saciada. O al menos, esa es la teoría.”

“Intentar saciarme con sólo una gota de sangre es igual de efectivo que si una Carpa Mágica usa el ataque Salpicadura.” Protestó.

“Si te alimentases de forma natural, a la larga el toxi-virus se adaptaría, y cada vez necesitarías más y más sangre, acabarías matando a alguien. Con estas cápsulas es como si engañases al señor virus y a la vez te mantienes fuerte. ¿Entiendes?” Percibió la frustración de Marceline en su mirada. “Necesito que confíes en mí, si esta solución temporal funciona podremos ir a por el antídoto, si tenemos que adentrarnos en territorio inhóspito quiero que estés fuerte.”

Una mueca de resignación se dibujó en el rostro de Marceline. “Está bien… ya que te has tomado tantas molestias para drogarme no voy a hacerte el feo.”

“Lo mismo podría decir yo con lo del café.” Rio entre dientes. “Si mis cálculos son correctos, una sola pastilla puede mantenerte fuerte durante tres días.”

“Entonces mejor me las tomo todas de golpe y ya está.” Miró a Bonnibel en busca de aprobación.

“El efecto no se acumula boba. Empieza por tomarte una ahora, también como ya dije, una dieta adecuada en rojo y comida normal debería alargar su efecto.” El disgusto seguía presente en la cara de la morena. “Vamos, no me mires así, que a nadie le amarga un dulce.”

La vampiresa apretó los labios hasta formar una fina línea, no le gustaba nada todo aquello, la Reina de los Vampiros tomando vitaminas para mantenerse fuerte, qué dirían sus enemigos si lo descubriesen. Tomó una de las cápsulas y se la introdujo en la boca, esperaba un sabor desagradable, pero al masticar la píldora por accidente, notó un sabor familiar. “Dices que hay una gota de sangre por pastilla, ¿de quién es?”

“Qué más da, es sangre fresca y sana, si eso es lo que te preocupa.” Dio un largo trago de café.

“Ajá…” Empezó a sospechar. “Si me dices de quién es, te diré el ingrediente secreto de aquel sándwich que te hice…”

Bonnibel alzó una ceja. “¿Un trato? Pero si tú no los respetas…”

“Esta vez sí, va hagamos el trato, tú me dices de quién es la sangre y yo te digo el ingrediente secreto.” Hacer tratos con la princesa podía ser algo peligroso a veces, pues podía llegar a ser más enrevesada que su propio padre, el Señor de la Nochesfera.

“Muy bien, hay trato. Tú primero.” No estaba dispuesta a quedarse sin nada como la última vez que pactó algo con ella.

“Vino especiado.” Afirmó. “Ese es el sabor que no lograste descubrir.”

“Tiene sentido… el vino especiado ya de por si tiene varios matices, pero, ese tipo de bebida es realmente antigua, en el pasado sólo se tomaba en los lugares muy fríos, y estoy completamente segura de que en el Reino de Hielo no la elaboran. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?” Inquirió.

“De la botella, de dónde lo voy a sacar si no.” Bromeó. “He cumplido, dime de quién es.”

“La sangre es de alguien.” Sonrió falsamente, quería saber de dónde había sacado el vino, y hasta que no lo supiese no revelaría la identidad del donante.

“Eh, eso no vale, yo te he dicho lo que querías saber.” La acusó con la mirada.

“Te he dado información del mismo valor que la que tú me has dado, aunque no sé, siempre podrías hacerme cambiar de opinión diciéndome dónde has conseguido ese exclusivo vino y si hay más de una botella.” Aunque parecía una tontería, aquel vino era todo un hallazgo, su valor podía llegar a ser incalculable.

Marceline bufó. “Lo encontré por casualidad en unas ruinas del antiguo continente, ya sabes que hay todo tipo de sitios intactos, supongo que habrá más botellas en más sitios. ¿Contenta?”

“Interesante, si te digo la verdad, aunque antaño ese vino fuese muy común en las zonas frías, la receta se perdió en el tiempo, eso lo hace valioso.” Explicó. “El vino mejora con los años, y esas botellas tienen siglos… con razón estaba tan bueno tu sándwich.”

“Pues tengo más botellas de otros tipos, muchas más. Si te portas bien quizá te las enseñe algún día.” Sabía que eso intrigaría más a la princesa. “Pero en fin, que me digas de quién es de una vez.”

“No vas a dejar de insistir hasta que lo diga, ¿verdad?” La vampiresa sonrió, no iba a disuadirla por mucho que lo intentase. “Vale…” Suspiró. “Es mía, pensé que ya que era culpa mía que estuvieses así… me siento responsable, por eso hago este pequeño sacrificio.” Bajó la mirada, una triste sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

“¿Incluso después de todo este tiempo sin hablarnos por aquella pelea?” Inquirió con recelo, también recordaba como si fuese ayer la discusión tan acalorada que tuvieron la última vez que se vieron.

“Aunque no te hablase, ni tú a mí, te prometí que siempre iba a estar para ti. Y aquí estoy...” Dijo sin levantar la mirada.

Marceline se quedó en silencio durante un instante, no recordaba esa promesa, sin embargo alargó la mano y tomó el rostro de Bonnibel por la barbilla para poder mirarla a los ojos, seguidamente rozó sus labios con la yema del dedo pulgar mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de complicidad, al acabar de recorrerlos se llevó el dedo a la boca. “Hacía rato que tenías un bigotillo de espuma, y me sabía mal dejártelo después de lo que has dicho.” Soltó una risita.

“Eres…” Lanzó su mirada de desaprobación. “Incorregible.” Se bebió lo que quedaba del café, asegurándose de limpiarse los morros después y se levantó del sofá.

“Va no te enfades, sólo bromeaba.” Se levantó también del sofá. “Espera, no te vayas aún, tengo que darte algo.”

“¿Otro hachazo?” Se cruzó de brazos, incómoda ante la situación.

“No…” Suspiró, se sentía algo culpable. “Tú espera aquí, ¿vale?” Se apresuró en subir por las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio.

Chicle tenía ganas de largarse de allí, pero no lo hizo, le costaba horrores dejar de lado su orgullo y sincerarse, aunque fuese de forma torpe, y Marceline siempre parecía mofarse de ella cuando lo hacía, cosa que le sentaba terriblemente mal.

Tras un par de minutos esperando, la vampiresa finalmente volvió al salón, se dirigió junto a la princesa, tomó su mano derecha y la miró a los ojos. “Un trato es un trato.” Dijo mientras depositaba un pequeño objeto metálico sobre su palma.

La princesa miró el objeto con detenimiento. “¿Es lo que yo creo que es?” Marceline asintió. Lo que le había entregado no era otra cosa que la llave de la cabaña que había en el Santuario.

“Hice trampas al transformarme durante la pelea... tú fuiste quien ganó la apuesta.” Bajó la mirada y se frotó el brazo, estaba algo nerviosa. “Por culpa de eso tú acabaste malherida y sé que una llave no lo compensa, pero es un comienzo, uh… creo.”

Bonnibel sonrió, ese pequeño detalle por parte de Marceline había logrado hacerla feliz. “Tiene mis iniciales grabadas por lo que veo.”

“Ehm… sí, es por si la pierdes… espero que no, sólo existen estas dos, sin ellas ni siquiera puedes ver el Santuario y encima son difíciles de replicar. Además, si alguien ha de tener la otra quiero que ese alguien… seas tú.” Un leve rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas.

“Qué mona, no tenía ni idea de que pudieses llegar a ser así de **dulce**.” Le dio un pequeño empujón en el hombro para tranquilizarla. “Sabes… tengo todo el día libre, podríamos ir por ahí a pasar el rato.” Sugirió.

“Oh… ehm… ¡claro!” El entusiasmo se abrió paso entre la vergüenza. “¿Qué quieres hacer?”

“¿Te molaría ir a hacer carreras de coches?” Propuso algo del gusto de la vampiresa.

“¡Sería brutal!” Abrió los ojos como platos, le encantaba la idea. “Pero… ¿de dónde sacaríamos los coches?”

“Hace tiempo que tengo un par almacenados en el gran taller de palacio, me hubiese gustado arreglarlos algún día, pero nunca tenía tiempo y cuando dejé de fabricar las unidades Robochicle, cerré el taller.” Se refería a un modelo de unidades robóticas anterior al cuerpo de Guardias Banana, tuvo que destruirlos porque suponían un peligro para la ciudad. “El otro día, mientras buscaba las últimas piezas para arreglar a TR4s-T0, volví a abrir el taller y allí seguían los coches, les faltan unos cuantos retoques pero podrían funcionar igual.”

“La verdad es que suena realmente divertido…” Se sentó en el reposabrazos del sofá, parecía fatigada. “Uf...”

Bonnibel se acercó a ella y posó su mano sobre la frente de Marceline. “Hmmm… confiaba en que esto no pasase, ¿estás muy mareada?” Inquirió con preocupación. “Ven, será mejor que te tumbes un rato…”

“Parece que la que al final has sido tú quien me has envenenado.” Bromeó.

“Bueno, en parte es culpa mía.” Se sentó junto a ella. “Desarrollé las cápsulas con las muestras que te tomé hace un mes, pero en ese tiempo tus genes vampíricos se han debilitado más.” Ahuecó uno de los cojines para que su amiga estuviese cómoda. “Por ponerte un ejemplo, es como si obligases a alguien a luchar en la nieve estando completamente desnudo…”

“Menudos ejemplos pones, pervertida.” Rio entre dientes.

“Jolín, lo que quería decir es que tu cuerpo se está resintiendo por haber tardado demasiado en tomar la medicina.” Suspiró con algo de pesar. “Disculpa, tenía tantos asuntos que atender que no pude crearla antes… pero no te preocupes, es cuestión de horas que tu cuerpo se adapte, te lo garantizo.” Acarició su pelo con cariño.

“Pues ya que eres mi médico, deberías quedarte conmigo esas horas, ya sabes, por si acaso.” No quería renunciar al plan de pasar el día con ella.

“Claro, dalo por hecho.” La cogió de la mano. “Igualmente, en el estado que están los coches, no correrían mucho, es más, creo que acabarían explotando.” Soltó una risita. “Los repararé para poder ir a toda mecha, aunque el tuyo tendrás que tunearlo tú a tu gusto.”

“Woah… eso va a molar.” Estaba algo sorprendida por la actitud de la princesa. “No tenía ni idea de que pudieses llegar a ser… divertida.”

“Hey, soy divertida, pero no con todo el mundo.” Frunció el ceño. “Además, hoy te he notado distinta, más… no sé, madura. Y eso tiene su recompensa.”

“Soy una persona madura, pero no con todo el mundo.” Su voz era tan calmada que logró desconcertar a la princesa. “Pero ya basta de rollos, que no quiero sentirme más pocha aún, hagamos algo, va.”

“Vaya, por un momento habías logrado convencerme de que de verdad habías madurado.” Intentó chincharla para animarla. Marceline se incorporó, sentándose junto a ella, sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. “Podríamos ver alguna peli o serie, y puedo cocinar algo para comer.”

“Hah… cocinar dice.” Empezó a reírse, normalmente tenía la nevera casi vacía, y ese día no era una excepción.

La princesa se dirigió a la cocina y al abrir el refrigerador, tan sólo encontró un puñado de cosas rojas tanto saladas como dulces, leche, huevos, varios tipos de siropes y chocolate de todos los colores. “Mejor pidamos unas pizzas…” Se asomó a la ventana interior de la cocina. “¿Las pides tú? Lo digo porque es tu casa y tal…” Después de lo ocurrido con PEB y Jake, no quería que la gente cotillease sobre ellas otra vez.

“¿Y? ¿Te da cosa que te vean conmigo?” Se mostró algo molesta.

“No.” Respondió rotundamente. “Creía que ya sabías que Jake estuvo cotilleando sobre nosotras.”

“Pf… mira que le dije que dejase el tema, maldito chucho, ¿te fue a ti con el cuento?” Todavía recordaba lo pesado que se puso en su día.

“Peor, a PEB.” La morena se quedó a cuadros, la Princesa del Espacio Bultos era la encargada de escampar rumores por doquier, lo sabía muy bien, pues fue algo que tuvo que sufrir durante la última gira de las Reinas del Grito.

“Eso me da mal rollo, ¿ha publicado algo?” Lo que menos deseaba era volver a salir en las portadas de prensa.

Bonnibel se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes, su rostro se ensombreció. “Ya me encargué de que eso no sucediese.” Dijo con voz fría y calmada.

La mirada de la princesa era gélida, tan gélida que a la vampiresa se le pusieron los pelos como escarpias. “A veces puedes llegar a ser realmente **siniestra**.” Intentó usar su don y ver más allá de sus ojos violetas, pero sólo vio oscuridad. “Qué has hecho… dímelo.”

“Hice lo que ella me pidió, nada más.” Intentó justificarse.

“Dilo.” Insistió.

Bonnibel resopló, tenía la sensación de estar en un interrogatorio. “Le borré la memoria mandándola a un punto anterior en el tiempo.” Salió de la cocina y se quedó de pie frente a su amiga.

“Pero qué…” No llegaba a entender como la monarca del Reino de Caramelo, la mismísima encarnación de la dulzura, podía llegar a ser tan retorcida. “Creo que eso es un castigo excesivo, incluso para alguien como PEB.”

“No es lo que piensas, horas antes de que eso pasase me robó la máquina del tiempo y exilió a su propio novio en otra dimensión, sólo por celos.” Se puso a la defensiva. “Eso es como si hubiese matado a alguien inocente. Cuando la encontré me suplicó que la enviase atrás en el tiempo.” Intentó mantener la compostura. “Me lo suplicó...” Reiteró. “Dijo que no quería recordar lo que había hecho…” Bajó la mirada. “La ignorancia da la felicidad, supongo.” Sonrió con amargura. “Puede que parezca, cruel, siniestra, y todo lo que tú quieras, pero hice lo que debía, porque si la información hubiese salido a la luz, ten por seguro que lo hubiesen utilizado en nuestra contra.”

Sin mediar palabra alguna la vampiresa se levantó del sofá y la abrazó. Podía sentir las agitadas pulsaciones, el frenético ritmo de la sangre corriendo por sus venas, acercó su rostro al delicado cuello de la princesa hasta que rozó la suave y cálida piel. Poco a poco los latidos fueron calmándose, y cuando en calma estuvieron el abrazo fue correspondido.  
Marceline se separó unos centímetros de ella y la miró a los ojos sin dejar de agarrarla por la cintura. “Siempre se te ha dado mejor que a mí eso de solucionar problemas chungos, supongo que es lo que tiene ser una cerebrito.” Soltó una traviesa risita.

Bonnibel esbozó una sonrisa de complicidad, deslizó sus manos hacia el rostro de la diablesa y lo sostuvo con ternura. “Marcy…” El anhelo se apoderó de los brillantes ojos turquesas cuando la princesa posó su mirada en ellos. “¿Significa eso que vas a pedir tú las pizzas?” Se liberó con amabilidad del delicado abrazo y fue coger algo de la mochila azul.

El desconcierto se apoderó de la ingenua reina, quien por un momento creyó que la princesa la recompensaría con un beso. “Siempre tan sentimental, ¿eh?” Dijo irónicamente.

“Y eso que las hachas no son lo mío.” Respondió a modo de indirecta.

“Ya veo ya…” Marceline suspiró. “Está bien, ya las pido yo entonces, pero tendrás que traerme el móvil, está arriba sobre la mesita de noche.” Volvió a recostarse en el sofá.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de su amiga, subió a la habitación, seguía igual de desordenada que siempre, cosa que no la sorprendía en absoluto, el camino hacia la mesilla parecía una carrera de obstáculos, caminó con cuidado intentando no tropezar con nada de lo que había tirado por el suelo. Cuando tuvo el móvil de Marceline en su poder se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la sudadera, acto seguido sacó el suyo y mandó un mensaje a alguien.

* * *

 

**+“Cancela todos mis compromisos de hoy.”**

**-“Todos? Incluso la reunión con el Príncipe Okra? (ﾟヘﾟ)？”**

**+“Es una reunión a distancia. Dile que tenemos problemas técnicos y ya está.”**

**-“Bueno, como desees… Puedo incendiar el ordenador?? Sería un problema técnico! σ(≧ε≦ｏ) ”**

**\+ “No Menta, nada de incendiar cosas! (;¬_¬)”**

**-“Jo… ¿Y qué hago con el resto de citaciones?”**

**+”No sé, invéntate algo, lo que sea. Voy a tomarme todo el día libre.”**

**-“Día libre con tu amienemiga? Ten cuidado no te muerda! (ಠ_ಠ)”**

 

* * *

 

Una vez hubo acabado de darle indicaciones a su mayordomo, guardó de nuevo su móvil en el bolsillo. No solía cancelar nunca sus compromisos, pero la ocasión lo merecía, ya se encargaría mañana de resolver cualquier desastre que ocurriese durante su ausencia.  
De camino a las escaleras, pasó junto al escritorio, observó la gran cantidad de papeles tirados que había sobre él, parecían borradores inacabados, se acercó para echar un vistazo esperando encontrar entre ellos el de la canción que escuchó a hurtadillas días atrás.

“¡Hey Bonnie! ¡Deja de cotillear mis cosas!” Gritó Marceline desde el piso de abajo al notar que su amiga tardaba demasiado.

 _¿Cómo lo ha sabido?_ Caviló mientras clavaba su mirada en el hueco de la escalera, tras unos segundos de desconcierto volvió a ojear los borradores, hasta que encontró el que buscaba, la canción se titulaba ‘En Plan Filosófico’, la hoja de papel estaba algo arrugada y llena de tachones, pero la letra escrita a lápiz podía leerse casi a la perfección. No pudo evitar sonreír con algo de amargura, esa canción había estado en su cabeza desde el día en que la escuchó, y ahora por fin sabía cómo se titulaba.  
Se apresuró en dejar los borradores en el mismo orden desordenado en el que los había encontrado y bajó de nuevo al piso de abajo. “¿Cotillear dices? Tu habitación parece una carrera de obstáculos sacada del programa Humor Amarillo.” Le entregó el móvil, el cual se desplegó tomando su forma habitual de lamprea azul.

“Anda ya.” Dijo mientras tecleaba el número de la pizzería. “Mi leonera es perfecta tal y como está.” Añadió.

La princesa puso los ojos en blanco. “Creo que debes de tener toda la ropa salvo lo puesto tirado por el suelo, me sorprende incluso que estés vestida.” Se quedó mirando el grotesco dibujo de la camiseta de Marceline.

Al igual que su amiga, también vestía de corto pero a diferencia de ella llevaba el pelo suelto y algo revuelto. Como no tenía intención de salir de casa iba en calcetines y llevaba puestos unos viejos shorts azules. La susodicha camiseta era negra y de manga corta, con un dibujo de lo que parecía ser una especie de rata zombi amarilla con cola en forma de rayo, que tenía los sesos al descubierto y le faltaba un ojo.

“¿Por?” Alzó una ceja y la miró con curiosidad. “¿Esperabas encontrarme desnuda?”

“Eh…” La pregunta la pilló desprevenida. Antes de que pudiese responder, la pizzería atendió la llamada, se limitó a guardar silencio mientras la morena encargaba la comida. “Lo decía por tu camiseta.” Respondió de forma inmediata después de que Marceline colgase.

“Te lo has pensado, ¿eh?” Rio entre dientes. “Ni siquiera has dicho nada cuando he pedido tu pizza con piña.”

“¡¿Cómo?! ¡Pero si sabe súper mal!” Puso cara de asco.

La vampiresa soltó una carcajada. “Tranqui, que es broma, aunque sería una buena tortura…” Sonrió. “La camiseta es de un videojuego llamado Monstruos de Bolsillo, es muy famoso, creía que lo habías jugado.”

“Ya lo sabía, sólo me resultaba curioso que el bichete fuese un zombi.” Decidió pagarle con la misma moneda. “Es más, si te portas bien puede que quizá algún día te enseñe mi colección.” Con suerte lograría tentarla para que así le dijese dónde conseguir el vino.

“Hah… me molaría enfrentarme a ti, ¡seguro que te gano!” Le entusiasmaba la idea.

“Por favor, no tienes nada que hacer contra mi Serpiente de Acero.” Hizo una mueca de desdén mientras se ajustaba las gafas. “Además, seguro que mi Dragón de Ite debilita a todo tu equipo con sólo un movimiento.”

“Eso habrá que verlo, hemos cruzado las miradas, me debes un combate.” Entrecerró los ojos y tras un breve silencio ambas empezaron a reírse.

“¿Te encuentras mejor?” Inquirió Chicle.

“Algo, es como si esa maldita pastilla me hubiese quitado toda la fuerza… ¿seguro que no era veneno?” Bromeo.

“Oh sí, envenenar gente es mi pasatiempo favorito.” Rio entre dientes. “Discúlpame, no quería que te sentase mal la medicina, si te sientes muy pachucha puedo prepararte algo de sopa de pollo, Madre Chicle sabía preparar una muy buena…”

“No estoy segura, pero creo que la he probado.” La princesa parecía totalmente desconcertada ante su afirmación.

“¿Cuándo?” Inquirió. Parecía algo imposible de creer, pues el día en que Marceline conoció a Madre Chicle fue el mismo día de su muerte. “¿La conociste antes de que yo naciese?”

“Creo que sí, fue hace mucho…” Suspiró. “Cuando era niña enfermé y Simon intentó conseguirme algo para hacerme sentir mejor, entonces ella apareció y nos dio un bote de sopa de pollo junto con un abrelatas.” Esbozó una amarga sonrisa. “Han pasado ya casi tres meses desde… uhm, ¿qué tal estás?”

“Estoy bien.” La trágica pérdida aún era reciente, había ocurrido poco tiempo antes de que encontrase el Diario Sangriento, no acababa de acostumbrarse a su ausencia, había estado siglos junto a ella y era difícil hacerse a la idea de que ya no la volvería a ver.

“¿Lo que recuerdo es real? ¿Estuve allí cuando…?” Debido a los últimos sucesos, no tenía la certeza de que los recuerdos que compartía con su amiga fuesen todos reales.

“Debe serlo, los otros que estuvieron allí también lo recuerdan.” El momento en que Madre Chicle pasó a mejor vida fue presenciado no sólo por ellas dos, si no por otras ocho personas más.

Marceline guardó silencio, todavía se sentía culpable al respecto, tanto ella como los otros habían contribuido sin saberlo a la evaporación y posterior muerte de Madre Chicle. “Debería disc…”

“No.” La interrumpió. “Tú fuiste la única que me defendió del resto cuando mentí para protegerla, no necesitas disculparte por lo que pasó, además, fue culpa mía, estaba tan ocupada con el reino que la descuidé y…” Se quedó muda.

Madre Chicle era un ser antiguo que se extendía por gran parte del continente, surgió del subsuelo del planeta a causa de la Guerra del Gran Champiñón. Al construirse el Reino de Caramelo fue confinada en lo profundo de la ciudad para ser protegida dada su extrema sensibilidad e inocencia, no obstante con los siglos las instalaciones se deterioraron provocando filtraciones de masa en todo el subsuelo de la ciudad, incluidas las peligrosas mazmorras.  
Cuando la princesa quiso darse cuenta ya era demasiado tarde para salvar a su debilitada madre, pues aquellos que combatieron a los presos liberados inconscientemente por Madre Chicle, aquellos a los que la misma princesa pagó para erradicar la amenaza criminal, aquellos nueve, fueron quienes la tomaron por un monstruo que debía ser eliminado.

 _Quizá por eso pone tanto empeño en descubrir el misterio del diario de mamá, quizá sólo trate de agradecerme que la defendiese de los demás aquel día…_ Pensó.  
Ahora que sabía que esos recuerdos eran reales no podía quitarse de la cabeza el recuerdo de Bonnibel llorando desconsoladamente mientras Madre Chicle se evaporaba entre sus brazos, fue la primera y última vez que la vio llorar. “No es culpa tuya, sólo fueron una serie de… desgracias.”

“Sí.” Afirmó seriamente zanjando así el tema. “¿Has recordado más cosas aparte de eso?” Cogió la mochila azul y se la colgó al hombro. “Mi teoría, es que los recuerdos que sólo tú y yo compartimos han sido manipulados, mientras que en los que hay más gente involucrada son reales.” Se dirigió hacia la entrada. “Deberíamos ir contándonos lo que vamos recordando, para ir descartando, estoy un poco harta de tanta incertidumbre.”

“Y yo, oye, ¿dónde vas?” Preguntó al ver como la princesa se disponía a salir.

“He tenido una idea.” Sonrió. “Volveré en un momento, seguro que llego antes que las pizzas.” Salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La vampiresa se quedó mirando la puerta, no entendía a qué había venido eso, pero tratándose de Bonnibel cualquier cosa era posible. Se quedó tumbada en el sofá con la mirada clavada en el techo, todavía se sentía débil por los efectos de la tan odiada medicina. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, quizá si descansaba un poco se sentiría mejor y disfrutaría de la compañía de la princesa, si es que volvía, no es que la visita hubiese empezado con buen pie y temía haberla espantado.

Media hora después, el sonido del timbre la despertó, se había quedado dormida sin querer a causa de la fatiga, se levantó de mala gana a abrir la puerta y recibió al pizzero con un bostezo. “Hey…” Dijo con desgana.

“H-Hola…” El pizzero tragó saliva, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, no todos los días podía uno entregarle una pizza a una estrella del rock. “A-Aquí tienes… t-tal y como has pedido.”

Cogió las tres cajas, después de prácticamente tener que arrancarlas de las manos del repartidor. “¿Cuánto te debo?” Alzó una ceja, le resultaba gracioso el comportamiento del chaval.

“Nada, ya están pagadas.” Dijo con gesto de preocupación.

“Esto es raro, ¿quién ha sido?” Abrió la primera caja para comprobar que no se habían equivocado.

“La Princesa Chicle.” Se quitó la gorra y empezó a retorcerla para intentar tranquilizarse. “Vino p-personalmente al local y dijo que como manager de tu grupo debía asegurarse de que no poníamos piña en ninguna de tus pizzas…”

“Ah… vaya, está en todo, tendré que subirle la paga.” Bromeó. “Bueno, gracias.” Esperó a que el repartidor se fuese pero este se quedó mirándola con ojitos de cordero degollado. “¿Pasa algo?”

“Esto… puedes… ¿firmarme un autógrafo?” Sacó un bolígrafo del bolsillo superior su anorak rojo, con tan mala suerte que se le resbaló de las manos, cuando lo recogió se le cayó la gorra, y cuando recogió esta se le cayeron el resto de cosas que tenía en el bolsillo. “Vaya… mierda… ui, perdón, no quería decir…”

Marceline soltó una risita. “Tranqui.” Dejó las cajas sobre el sillón que había junto a la entrada, el cartón estaba demasiado caliente para seguir sujetándolas. Tomó la arrugada gorra junto con el bolígrafo y plasmó su autógrafo en la visera.

“G-Gracias…” Cogió de nuevo la gorra y admiró la firma. “Puedo preguntar… ¿Cuándo será vuestro próximo concierto?”

“Ohm…” No tenía ni idea. "Pronto.” Era lo único que se le había ocurrido, por suerte esa respuesta pareció contentar de sobras al joven pizzero.

“¡Genial!” Exclamó entusiasmado. “Bueno… tengo que… irme, si no mi jefe me echará la bronca.” Rio nervioso.

“Chao, ten cuidado no tropieces al salir.” Se quedó apoyada en el marco de la puerta, observando como el chaval se alejaba hacia la salida, justo antes de cruzar el umbral de la cueva, tropezó. Nada más perderlo de vista, escuchó el graznido de un halcón y segundos después vio al repartidor pasar corriendo por delante de la cueva, volvió a tropezar en el mismo sitio que antes y cayó de bruces. Cuando Mañana, el gran halcón de la Princesa Chicle, se acercó al aterrorizado repartidor, éste se levantó como buenamente pudo y empezó a gritar mientras huía despavorido.

La perpleja princesa entró en la cueva y se dirigió hacia la casa. “¿Pero qué le pasaba a ese crío? Mañana sólo trataba de ser amistoso.” Dijo cuando estaba frente a la entrada.

Marceline no podía parar de reírse a carcajadas. “Oh Bonnie, eso ha sido muy bueno, hacía tiempo que no me reía tanto, ahora sí que creo que eres divertida.” Dejó que pasase dentro y cerró la puerta. “Oye, podrías traer a tu halcón al próximo concierto, molaría pegarles un buen susto a los fans.”

“¿Estás de coña?” La miró fijamente. “Vale, lo dices en serio.”

“¡Claro que sí! Imagínate…” La agarró por el hombro y alzó la mano, como si estuviese proyectando su idea sobre una pantalla imaginaria. “Tocar un solo brutal y en el momento en el que se hace ese breve silencio… ¡BLAM! Aparece tu pájaro sobrevolando a toda mecha a los fans.”

“Er…” No parecía convencida.

“Vamos, sería la caña. A demás, tú eres la manager.” Esbozó una pícara sonrisa.

“Dejé de ser…” Entrecerró los ojos, la había descubierto. “Tsk, debería haberlo asustado más por chivarse, maldito niñato.”

“¡Hah! Te he pillado.” Sonrió satisfecha. “Vamos arriba que tengo gusa, coge tú las pizzas anda.” Se aferró a la escalera con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y subió al piso de arriba. “Joder, parezco una abuela…” Dijo al dejarse caer sobre el sofá rojo de su habitación.

“Bueno, ya tienes edad para serlo.” Dijo por lo bajinis desde el piso de abajo.

“¡Te he oído! Exclamó Marceline.

“Eso es que tu sonotone funciona bien…” Susurró mientras subía por las escaleras con las tres pizzas.

“Eso también lo he oído, eres una mala persona Bonnie.” Puso un tono de voz dramático. “Vas por ahí formateando cerebros, envenenando a la gente, aterrorizando a la críos con tu pájaro gigante y ahora te ríes de una pobre y desvalida enferma…” Se llevó el dorso de la mano a la frente. “Oh, pobre de mí…”

“Y lo dice la misma tía que se dedica a asustar a sus fans y a robar botellas de alcohol como pasatiempo.” Colocó las cajas sobre la mesita que había junto al sofá.

“Eh oye, no es robar si están en un sitio abandonado.” Se cruzó de brazos fingiendo indignación.

“¿Te fijaste si el nombre de las botellas te salía en rojo?” Preguntó fingiendo seriedad.

“¿Qué?” Alucinó. “Oh por favor, pero que chiste tan malo… eso es… realmente friki, incluso para ti.” Soltó una sonora carcajada.

Bonnibel sonrió, no solía hacer comentarios de ese tipo, pero cualquier cosa valía con tal de mantener animada a Marceline. “Voy a por las bebidas.” Bajó de nuevo al piso de abajo y se dirigió hacia la cocina, sacó un par de bebidas de su mochila azul y dejó el resto dentro de la nevera, procuró colocar las botellas de una forma en la que no dejasen ver lo que había escondido tras ellas.

Mientras esperaba a que la princesa subiese, empezó a ojear las películas y series que tenía por ver. “¿Qué prefieres pelis o alguna serie?” Preguntó nada más vio asomar la cabeza de la princesa por el hueco de la escalera.

“Depende, ¿qué series tienes?” Dejó los refrescos tamaño extra grande junto a las pizzas.

“Bueno… tengo, Historias de Horror Americanas, Terrible y Sangriento Centavo, Doctor Quién, Los Caminantes Muertos, Tronos que Juegan, El Naranja es el Nuevo Negro, Teoría del Big Bang, Steven Universal…” Dejó de rebuscar. “Esas son las de aquí, aunque en el ordenador tengo más.”

“Vaya… la verdad es que he visto casi todas, aunque la del Doctor Quién tiene tantos episodios que nunca puedo estar al día con los nuevos.” Refunfuño. “Mejor vemos una peli.”

“Valep, tengo todas las del Peluche Diabólico, ¿las has visto?” Preguntó entusiasmada.

“Er… sólo la primera, y me pareció algo… no sé. ¿Quién se cree que un asesino en serie se meta en un peluche?” Se encogió de hombros. “Es decir… si yo fuese una asesina en serie no me metería en el cuerpo de un muñeco de trapo, si no que me metería en el de un súper robot, o un coche…” Se quedó pensativa imaginando la cantidad de posibilidades que había antes que la de elegir un peluche.

“¡Qué dices! ¡Al ser un muñeco pillarías a todos desprevenidos!” Protestó. “Y encima nadie sospecharía de ti.” Añadió para intentar convencerla.

“Bueno el factor sorpresa es importante, pero un muñeco puede ser destruido fácilmente, creo que lo más lógico sería convertirse en un programa de software, podrías meterte en cualquier objeto electrónico cuándo y dónde quisieras.” Concluyo.

“Tía, eso se llama Red del Cielo, y sale en las películas del Terminador Robot.” Le tiró un cojín.

“Sigue siendo la mejor opción.” Le devolvió el cojín. “¿Qué otras pelis tienes?”

“Bueno, un montón, si lo que quieres es un maratón, tengo sagas que molan, como las de La Sierra Asesina que Ve, El Anillo Único, La Guerra de los Espacios…” Enumeró.

“¿La Guerra de los Espacios? ¿No ha salido hace poco la séptima? Dicen que está bastante bien.” La verdad es que no tenía mucha idea de películas.

“Bueno… el robot pelota es gracioso, pero el malo es un llorica.” Explicó. “Las otras son mejores, en mi opinión vaya, puedes creerme a mí o verla y juzgar por ti misma.”

“Te creo, oh gran Maestra Procastinadora.” Soltó una risita.

“Procast… ¿qué?” Le lanzó otro cojín, pero la princesa lo esquivó. “En fin, viste la primera de Huella de Calor en casa de Finn, en una de las noches de películas, tengo las tres siguientes, ¿las has visto?”

“La primera me moló bastante la verdad, no sabía que había otras tres más.” Abrió la primera de las cajas de pizza, y el suculento aroma a carne asada mezclada con queso, tomate y especias la hizo salivar.

“Al fin, algo que te gusta.” Abrió el portátil y pasó las cuatro películas al pendrive. “Qué rapidez, a este paso no vas a dejarme ningún trozo.”

“Sólo comprobaba que no tenían piña.” Farfulló con la boca ya llena de pizza.

La vampiresa empezó a reírse. “Tus modales son exquisitos nena.” Puso el pendrive en la entrada del televisor de aspecto retro y lo encendió.

“Soy una princesa, debo tenerlos.” Se limpió la boca con delicadeza utilizando una servilleta de papel. “Creo que esta es la tuya.” Le entregó la pizza que llevaba rodajas de tomate, extra de salsa barbacoa y kétchup. “¿No te daban pesadillas los tomates?”

“No sabía que recordases eso.” Alzó una ceja estaba algo asombrada, no era un detalle que supiese mucha gente.

“Tengo buena memoria, ya lo sabes.” Abrió la tercera caja, dentro de ella había un calzone vegetal junto con varias cajas de aperitivos, patatas fritas, palitos de pan de pipas, nuggets de pollo y galletas de queso. “Hmmm…” Se decantó por las patatas fritas, sin embargo al meterse una en la boca Marceline se la quedó mirando fijamente. “Vale, vale, no me mates con la mirada.” Le entregó la caja de patatas a regañadientes y se acomodó en el rincón del sofá, la vampiresa seguía mirándola fijamente. “¿Y ahora qué pasa?” Frunció el ceño confusa.

“Estás en mi sitio.” El sofá era rinconero, y el lugar en el que la princesa se había sentado era el único que permitía tumbarse cómodamente, ver bien la televisión y estaba en un punto intermedio entre el frío de la escalera y el calor de las lámparas.

“Discúlpame, pero me he sentado primero y no voy a moverme, aunque… podemos compartirlo.” Había sitio de sobras para las dos.

Marceline ladeó la cabeza ante la proposición de la princesa, sin embargo decidió quedarse donde estaba. “Nah, prefiero la pizza.” Atenuó las luces y puso la película.  
Durante la primera de las cuatro películas se quedó en la otra punta del sofá, tenía un hambre voraz y acabó con su pizza antes de que terminase la película.

“¿Has visto las otras tres?” Preguntó Chicle cuando finalizó la película.

“La cuatro no, salió hace poco.” Se percató de que todavía quedaba la mitad de su pizza. “¿Te vas a comer lo que te queda?”

“Uhm… no, aunque no lleva mucha salsa barbacoa ni tomate.” Le entregó la caja con la media pizza. “Si que tienes hambre… pareces hasta mortal.” Dijo al ver como absorbía rápidamente el poco rojo que contenía la pizza. “Sólo has dejado estos palitos de pan de pipas…” Probó uno. “Y son para mí.” Aquel aperitivo tan simple le había encantado. “Hay más refresco abajo, ¿quieres que vaya a por otra botella? Así me hago un café de esos.”

“No creo que te quede igual de bueno que a mí, pero vale, tráeme otra botella de dos litros.” Dijo tras decolorar otra porción, cuando se hubo zampado todos los trozos de pizza se tumbó en el sofá, tenía el estómago bien lleno, tan lleno que hasta le daba pereza apoderarse del rincón del sofá ahora que estaba libre.

Minutos después la princesa subió la escalera usando sólo la mano derecha, pues llevaba bajo el brazo izquierdo la botella de dos litros de refresco y el café en la mano, era la única forma de no hacer dos viajes. Le dio la botella a Marceline y volvió a sentarse en el rincón del sofá. “Me resulta curioso que tengas tantas cosas para hacer café o postres, sobre todo siropes.”

“¿Por qué es raro?” Se medio incorporó en el sofá.

“Todas son dulces, ¿qué intentabas cocinar?” Inquirió con curiosidad, pero la vampiresa guardó silencio y apartó la mirada.

“Sobre eso que has dicho de ser mortal…” Volvió a mirarla. “¿Crees que podrías curarme el vampirismo?”

“Bueno, podría intentarlo…” Dio un sorbo de café. “Pero, ¿a qué viene esto?”

“He estado pensándolo… yo no elegí serlo, y mucho menos ser la Reina. Quizá lo de haber enfermado es una señal del destino.” Dio in largo trago de refresco. “No sé, algún día tengo que madurar, ¿no?” Miró a la princesa en busca de aprobación.

Bonnibel no supo muy bien qué decir, le resultaba tan extraño que Marceline dijese eso, no parecía ella. “Mira… puedo ayudarte con lo de buscar una cura, pero la decisión de usarla es sólo tuya. De todas formas, si lo que quieres es madurar…” Antes de acabar la frase cambió de idea. “Diga lo que diga no va a funcionar, durante la gira tenía que ir siempre detrás de ti para que hicieses las cosas, incluso para que te cambiases de ropa interior.”

“Hah… sí, recuerdo eso.” Soltó una risita. “En fin, supongo que me lo pensaré mejor antes de decidirme, además, primero tenemos que resolver nuestro misterio, y el del diario.”

“Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿tu madre se llamaba realmente Hera?” Dio otro sorbo de café. “He estado pensando en ello, por la forma en la que escondía los textos importantes, los que necesitan tu sangre, he llegado a la conclusión de que era un nombre en clave. Creo que si lo dejó a simple vista fue por algo.”

“¿Nombre en clave?” Parecía descolocada ante la idea. “No lo sé, no es que tuviese oportunidad de conocerla a fondo, desapareció cuando yo apenas tenía 7 años, siempre pensé que había muerto, ya lo sabes.”

“Disculpa.” Sintió que había metido la pata.

“Llevas todo el día disculpándote Bon.” Se acercó a ella y recostó la cabeza en su regazo. “Sigamos viendo las pelis anda.”

La princesa alargó el brazo y cogió el mando para reproducir la siguiente película, sin embargo no podía apartar la mirada de la hermosa cabellera de color azabache, que aun estando revuelta lucía brillante y sedosa. Empezó a acariciarle el pelo, era realmente suave. “No sé cómo haces para tener el pelo tan bien…”

“Sólo me lo lavo de vez en cuando, no es que haga nada raro.” Se tumbó boca arriba y la miró. “Oye, ¿crees que quedaría bien de rubia?”

“Ugh, no creo que sea buena idea.” Le apartó los mechones de la cara.

“Pero es que llevo un milenio con el pelo negro, he probado todos los estilos, y creo que por una vez debería cambiar de color, aunque sólo fuese para probar.” Giró la cabeza para ver la película.

“Pero si tu color natural es genial Marcy, no te tiñas.” Siguió acariciándole el pelo con delicadeza, era incluso más suave que la más fina de las sedas.

Marceline no podía prestar atención a la película, aunque le daba lo mismo, era una de las que ya había visto. Cerró los ojos, prefería disfrutar de las caricias como si de un animalillo se tratase. “Sólo intentaba copiar el sabor de tu sangre.” Dijo pasados unos minutos.

Chicle dejó de acariciarle el pelo, no estaba segura de haberla escuchado bien, pues había estado prestando atención a la película. “¿De qué hablas?”

“Es lo que intentaba cocinar.” Intentó no ponerse nerviosa, no sabía como reaccionaría la princesa ante esta afirmación.

“Oh…” Se percató de que estaba respondiendo a su anterior pregunta sobre los siropes. Por una parte se sintió halagada, pero por otra preocupada. “Cualquiera diría que soy tu plato favorito.” Bromeo.

“Quién sabe…” Aunque le repugnaba el olor de su sangre, deseaba beberla cada vez que la veía, pero tenía muy presente que no debía morderla por el bien de su amistad, ya que siempre que lo había hecho había desatado la ira de la princesa, por eso había buscado alternativas culinarias, aunque ninguna había tenido mucho éxito.

Esa insinuación parecía confirmar lo que ya sospechaba, estaba en uno de los primeros puestos de la lista de cosas comestibles, eso explicaba las dos veces que se había abalanzado sobre ella estando hambrienta, le daban escalofríos sólo de recordarlo.  
Trató de no pensar en ello en ese momento y disfrutar de la película, empezó a acariciarle el pelo de nuevo, no entendía por qué le resultaba tan adictivo hacerlo, quizá por la suavidad extrema tan agradable al tacto. Al cabo del rato, la princesa se percató de que Marceline se había quedado dormida en su regazo, decidió dejarla dormir, ya había visto las dos películas siguientes, no se iba a perder nada.

Ya a mitad de la tercera película, en el transcurso de una escena de acción con muchas explosiones la Reina despertó. “Pero qu….” Se sentó en el sofá. “¿Cuánto llevo sobando?”

“Shhh… Mister Torgue está apunto de derribar el Helicóptero Infernal que ha estado robándole el calor a la gente del submarino.” Dijo la entusiasmada princesa.

“Pfft… parece mentira que no sepas que los helicópteros siempre explotan en las películas.” Bostezó.

“Gracias por el spoiler, maldita.” Volvió su mirada a la pantalla y efectivamente, el helicóptero acabó explotando, a manos del Lanzamisiles Cabronazo, el arma secreta del protagonista.

“Uh… no ha sido para tanto.” Se levantó del sofá, y tras estirarse fue al cuarto de baño para lavarse la cara y despejarse un poco.

“Ya que estás de pie, hazme un café, así me compensas por lo del spoiler.” Dijo a modo de sugerencia, aunque más que sugerencia parecía una orden.

La vampiresa asintió, tras lavarse la cara seguía estando espesa, le vendría bien estirar las piernas para acabar de despertarse. Bajó al piso de abajo sin problemas, a juzgar por el momento en el que se encontraba la película había estado casi tres horas durmiendo, esa siesta le había sentado mejor que la anterior, al parecer cuanto más dormía mejor se sentía.  
Cogió los ingredientes de la nevera como si de un autómata se tratase, mientras la leche se calentaba miró la hora en su teléfono móvil, eran casi las siete y se había pasado la mitad de la tarde durmiendo.

Cuando hubo preparado la dulce bebida volvió al piso de arriba. “¿Por qué no me has despertado?” Le entregó la humeante taza.

“Ya habías visto las pelis, además suponía que estabas cansada o algo, y también porque estabas muy mona durmiendo.” Sonrió.

“Eh… vale.” Trató de no ruborizarse. “Si no me hubieses acariciado el pelo no me hubiese quedado sobada, ¿no tienes un gato para esas cosas?” Dijo con algo de indignación, le molestaba haberse quedado dormida.

“Es que tú tienes el pelo mucho más suave que Timmy…” Volvió la mirada al televisor para prestar atención a la película, ya quedaba poco para que terminase.

“¿Desde cuándo tienes un gato?” Frunció el ceño, conocía a todas las mascotas de Chicle y ninguna de ellas era un gato.

“Oh, desde hace un tiempo.” Bebió algo de café, estaba sedienta, no se había movido del sofá desde hacía horas para no despertar a su amiga. “Por cierto, gracias por el café, está igual de rico que el de esta mañana.”

Poco rato después la tercera película de la saga Huella de Calor finalizó. Mientras la princesa se despejaba en el cuarto de baño Marceline aprovechó para quitarle el sitio, así también evitaría que volviese a acariciarle el pelo, por mucho que le gustase que lo hiciese, no quería quedarse otra vez dormida.

“No me apetece seguir siendo tu gato, espero que no te importe.” Dijo nada más ver a la princesa salir del baño.

“¿Significa eso que es mi turno?” Preguntó con curiosidad mientras se terminaba el café.

“Uh… claro, por qué no.” Sin esperarlo, la princesa gateó por la parte del sofá en la que Marceline estaba recostada hasta quedarse justo encima de ella, Bonnibel esbozó una pícara sonrisa y se tumbó a su lado, abrazándola por el costado izquierdo. “No te cortas un pelo, ¿eh?”

“¿Por qué debería?” Se acomodó en su regazo.

“No sé, quizá porque estás usando mis tetas de cojín, por ejemplo.” No sabía a ciencia cierta si la princesa lo había hecho a propósito, pero el detalle le resultaba muy gracioso.

“Ah… disculpa.” Un leve rubor se apoderó del rostro de Bonnibel, por suerte para ella Marceline no lo había notado. Se deslizó unos centímetros hacia abajo y apoyó su cabeza en la tripa de la morena.

“No pasa nada, ¿eh?” Soltó una risita. “Simplemente, me ha hecho gracia.” Cogió el mando a distancia y puso la cuarta película. “Aunque si te pones tan cómoda te vas a quedar sobada tú también.”

“Lo dudo, me he tomado tres cafés gigantes.” Tenía mucha fatiga acumulada por el estrés y a pesar de haber tomado tanto café seguía estando somnolienta. Notó como la vampiresa le acariciaba el pelo con torpeza. “Como acaricies de la misma manera a los animales van a huir todos de ti.”

“Mi habilidad para acariciar está subida al máximo, es culpa de tu sombrero.” Refunfuñó.

“Y dale con lo de que es un sombrero… ¿no tienes tú una corona o qué? Al fin y al cabo eres una reina.” Siempre se había preguntado si su amiga criticaba su tiara porque ella no tenía una.

“Bueno…” Se quedó pensativa durante unos instantes. “Podría decirse que soy alérgica a las coronas, ¿trauma infantil quizá?” Bromeó. “Igualmente, ¿para qué quiero una? No sé, creo que una verdadera reina o rey no necesita demostrar que lo es, la gente lo sabe nada más verlos sin necesidad de una corona.” La despojó de la tiara con sumo cuidado, dejándola en la parte libre del sofá. “Deberías probarlo algún día.”

“En mi caso no es tan sencillo Marcy…” Suspiró mientras miraba su querida tiara descansando sobre el mullido sofá, se sentía algo desprotegida sin ella puesta. La vampiresa reanudó las caricias, esta vez ya no le daba torpes tirones de pelo, eran incluso agradables.

La película estaba de lo más interesante, en esta última entrega de Huella de Calor, se resolvía por fin el misterio de la primera película, Marceline había visto la película entera, sin embargo cuando ésta finalizó, se dio cuenta de que a pesar de las tres tazas de café Bonnibel se había quedado dormida.

“¿Bonnie?” Susurró. Dudó entre despertarla o no, estaba realmente adorable, parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas, tan inocente y bella que al verla así nadie imaginaría lo fría y retorcida que podía llegar a ser a veces.  
Metió la mano por el hueco del sofá y sacó una libreta con un bolígrafo enganchado dentro de los muelles. Se quedó observando a la princesa, sin saber por qué al mirarla se sentía inspirada; tras garabatear unas cuántas estrofas decidió titularla ‘La Dulce y Siniestra Canción’.  
Un rato después, cuando estaba medianamente satisfecha con lo escrito, decidió despertarla, escondió la libreta y empezó a pellizcarle los mofletes.

“Agh… ayy… ¿Qué haces?” Se frotó la dolorida mejilla. “¿Me he dormido?” Bostezó. “No lo entiendo, estaba prácticamente nadando en cafeína…”

“Y decías que no te ibas a quedar sobada…” Volvió a pellizcarle los mofletes.

“Ugh… ¡estate quieta!” Cogió el cojín más cercano y se lo estampó en la cara. Llevaba semanas sin poder descansar a causa del estrés, ni siquiera en la más oscura de las noches. “¿Qué hora es?” Preguntó, pero la vampiresa se encogió de hombros, se levantó del sofá y miró la hora en su móvil. “Son casi las once, debería de irme, que ya es tarde...”

“Puedes quedarte a dormir…” Dijo sin apenas pensárselo. “Si quieres vaya, la verdad es que hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien…” En su rostro se dibujó una tímida sonrisa. “Además, eres mi doctora, ¿no se supone que me tienes en observación o algo de eso?”

“Bueno… yo… sí que debería vigilar tu recuperación, pero…” Se había quedado perpleja ante la proposición. “No tengo pijama.”

“Eso se puede arreglar.” Se dirigió al armario, rebuscó en él algo de ropa y se la lanzó a la princesa. “Eso te sirve.” Le había lanzado una camiseta gris talla XXL con el símbolo de prohibido fumar en rojo.

Bonnibel se quedó mirando la camiseta. “¿Y qué hay de los pantalones?”

“¿Para qué los quieres? Úsala como un camisón, es lo que yo hago.” Se dejó caer sobre la cama.

“Ah… bueno, vale.” Dio media vuelta y se metió en el servicio, no quería cambiarse de ropa en frente de su amiga. Seguía creyendo que era demasiado precipitado quedarse a dormir en su casa, sobre todo desde que Marceline había insinuado que su sangre era su preferida, no podía evitar desconfiar, no es que le apeteciese despertarse al día siguiente con dos agujeros en el cuello.  
La camiseta le quedaba gigantesca, ciertamente parecía un camisón, aunque la idea de no llevar pantalones no le hacía mucha gracia.

“¿Te daba vergüenza cambiarte aquí o qué?” Rio entre dientes. “No tienes nada que yo no tenga.”

“Tenía que ir al baño igualmente.” Mintió. “Así que daba lo mismo.” Dejó su ropa en el sofá y se dirigió junto a la cama. Antes de entrar en la cama, se quitó la goma que le sujetaba el pelo, dejándolo caer sobre sus hombros como si de una rosada cascada se tratase.

Marceline se quedó anonadada al mirar a Bonnibel, incluso con una vieja camiseta estaba hermosa. “¿Ves como no necesitas una tiara? Incluso llevando esa ropa se nota que eres una princesa…” No daba crédito a lo que acababa de decir.

“¿Tienes fiebre? No es muy propio de ti el decir esas cosas.” Se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre la mesita de noche. Se metió en la cama, las sábanas estaban frías y le provocaron un escalofrío cuando entraron en contacto con sus piernas. “Hmmm… no es tan incómoda como esperaba.”

“Últimamente he usado más los muebles, será por eso.” Apagó las luces y abrazó a la princesa, recostando la cabeza en su pecho.

“¿Quién usa a quién de cojín ahora?” Dijo Chicle entre risas.

“Es mi cama, uso de cojín lo que me apetece.” Replicó.

Amparadas por la oscuridad de la habitación, al fin pudieron descansar, pues ambas necesitaban ese descanso, un descanso de sus vidas, de ellas mismas, una desconexión que sólo lograban estando juntas.  
Ese breve periodo de paz terminaría al día siguiente cuando el tiempo muerto hubiese finalizado, pero tenían toda la noche por delante hasta entonces. Una noche que ciertamente, ninguna de las dos jamás olvidaría.


	26. Rompecabezas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: ¿Habéis leído el cuento de Los Ojos Verdes escrito por Bécquer?  
> 2: En el poema/canción, hay una referencia a un videojuego muy famoso. Uno extraño, con mariposas... a ver si lo adivináis!

_“De tan mortal hacha, surgió una hermosa y suave melodía, capaz de sosegar hasta el más atormentado de los corazones.”_

Las cortinas de terciopelo carmesí bailaban al son de la suave brisa proveniente del exterior, ondeaban de una manera casi hipnótica, casi perfecta, excepto por un detalle casi imperceptible que rompía la armonía de ese extraño baile. Un pequeño cordel rojo ligado al extremo de la fina tela trataba de seguir el ritmo sin éxito alguno, la disonancia visual era tan molesta a ojos de la princesa que no dudó en tirar de él.

El baile se detuvo y cayó, impregnándolo todo con su brillante y vivo color, cubriendo suelo, paredes y cada rincón. En apenas un instante la brisa se tornó helada y el hedor de la muerte afloró, el vivo color se marchitó y donde antes hubo vida ahora sólo había desesperación.  
Una larga hilera de podredumbre se extendía hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista, cientos de cadáveres apilados contra las paredes de aquel extraño y frío pasillo que parecía no tener fin. Contempló los antiguos esqueletos, había de todos los tipos, adultos, familias, niños abrazados a sus madres o aferrados a sus juguetes, algunos incluso conservaban sus maltrechas ropas. Todos los cuerpos se hallaban en una posición natural, como si no se hubiesen percatado de su propia muerte.

Marceline la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella, no había tiempo que perder, debían avanzar, pero cuanto más avanzaban más oscuro se tornaba el lugar y más presión había en el ambiente, sin duda no estaban solas, las almas de todos aquellos que allí perecieron las acompañaban, sombras más oscuras que la propia oscuridad, capaces de arrebatarles el aire que respiraban, sombras que susurraban, sombras que gritaban, sombras que lloraban. Cuando la oscuridad se cernió sobre las monarcas, las campanas repicaron, las sombras callaron y sus manos se soltaron.

 ** _El color negro siempre ha sido mi preferido, es un color muy alegre._** Susurró una voz a su espalda.

Se había quedado sola en medio de la oscuridad, por mucho que buscaba a la vampiresa no la encontraba, por mucho que intentaba gritar su nombre su voz no reaccionaba. Entonces fue cuando la vio, aquella gran sombra de brillantes ojos verdes que tan familiar le resultaba, la misma sombra que en sueños siempre la asfixiaba, sin embargo esta vez era distinto, ni siquiera llegó a tocarla antes de que el suelo se derrumbara. La princesa cayó al vacío, cerró los ojos aterrorizada pero la caída era demasiado larga, cuando los volvió a abrir vio que caía desde lo alto de su propio palacio, al mirar hacia abajo vio el Reino de Caramelo inundado y a sus súbditos gritando su nombre, sus cuerpos estaban descompuestos, podridos de pies a cabeza, si la caída no la mataba lo harían ellos.

El golpe contra la superficie del agua fue tan doloroso que creyó que su cuerpo se había roto en mil pedazos, sintió cómo las garras de los muertos trataban de ahogarla, pero no podía rendirse, debía salir a la superficie, debía encontrar a Marceline y salvarla de la oscuridad. Mientras luchaba para abrirse paso, soltó una bocanada de aire y las aguas fermentadas entraron en su boca, inundándola de aquel rancio sabor a muerte. Cuando por fin pudo salir a flote, se dio cuenta de que las aguas que tan profundas parecían apenas le llegaban hasta la rodilla, había perdido su tiara y sus pulmones ardían a causa del agua infecta, apartó los cadáveres que la atrapaban y se puso en pie, al alzar la vista se percató de que había estado todo el tiempo bajo el lúgubre pasillo, apenas unos metros por debajo, sin embargo ya no estaba oscuro si no iluminado.

La reina estaba allí, inconsciente, con medio cuerpo colgando en el borde del agujero, trató de despertarla gritando su nombre pero las aguas muertas le habían robado la voz.

 ** _Tu voz me pertenece, princesa. Ella no podrá escuchar jamás tus gritos._** Susurró aquella voz de ultratumba mientras se situaba junto a la vampiresa. **_Duele recordar, ¿verdad?_** Preguntó aun sabiendo ya la respuesta. **_Si no obedeces me la llevaré a la fuerza y no sólo te dolerá su pérdida, si no también recordar que fue culpa tuya._**

La sombra clavó sus ardientes ojos verdes en los de la princesa, una mirada que sin la protección de la corona logró paralizarla por completo, impidiendo así que pudiese salvar a Marceline de las garras de la muerte, sólo pudo quedarse allí en aquel pozo sumergido en la penumbra, rodeada de los muertos de otra época que la miraban con expresiones vacías.  
Cayó de rodillas presa de la angustia, debía perseguir a la muerte para salvar a su amiga, metió sus manos en las putrefactas aguas en busca de su corona, pero no lograba encontrarla, sólo había fango y huesos. Dándose por vencida rompió a llorar en silencio, las aguas se calmaron y bajo aquella tenue luz logró vislumbrar su reflejo en la superficie, sus lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro cubierto de suciedad para ir a encontrarse con la sangre que manaba de su nariz.

 ** _La semilla no puede ser destruida…_ ** Repetían una y otra vez las sombras. **_La semilla no puede ser destruida…_** Insistían. **_¡La semilla no puede ser destruida!_** Los susurros terminaron convirtiéndose en gritos.

Trató en vano de acallar las voces tapándose los oídos con sus manos, pero nada lograba silenciar a los muertos. Y entonces, cuando creyó que iba a sucumbir a la locura logró despertar. Veía claramente a Marceline frente a ella, veía como ésta le hablaba con gesto de preocupación, sin embargo no podía escucharla, las voces de los muertos seguían retumbando en su mente. “Por favor… silencio…” Gimoteó. Se separó de ella y apoyó su espalda en la pared del cuarto de baño, dejándose caer lentamente hasta quedarse sentada en el suelo. “Haz que paren…” Enroscó las manos alrededor de las piernas. “La corona… Marcy… la corona… haz que paren…”

“¿Todo esto es por culpa de la corona?” Inquirió, pero no obtuvo respuesta, la princesa estaba completamente ida y no lograba que la escuchase. “Mierda… no voy a perder a otra persona por culpa de una estúpida corona mágica, ¡¿me oyes?!” Clavó su mirada acusatoria en su amiga, pero ella seguía sumergida en su profunda paranoia de la que parecía no poder despertar. “Maldita sea…” Musitó mientras iba en busca de la tiara, la encontró encima del sofá, el mismo lugar en el que la había dejado horas antes, cuando la tuvo en sus manos se apresuró en volver al cuarto de baño. Se situó frente a la princesa, jamás la había visto en ese estado, quería ayudarla pero desconfiaba totalmente de las coronas mágicas. “Si por tu culpa se vuelve todavía más loca te destruiré.” Dirigió su mirada llena de odio hacia el brillante zafiro de la tiara. “¿Puedes oírme ahora?” Preguntó tras coronarla.

La magia protectora de la corona actuó con rapidez, pronto no quedaron más que distantes ecos en su mente. “Sí…” Respondió débilmente. Al alzar la vista sintió como si la luz fluorescente del cuarto de baño apuñalase sus retinas. Le dolía todo el cuerpo de igual forma que en la pesadilla y tenía la sensación de que le iba a estallar la cabeza.

“¿Qué te ha pasado?” Le tendió la mano y la ayudó a levantarse del suelo.

“Una simple pesadilla…” Carraspeó, todavía podía sentir el ardor que las aguas infectas habían dejado en su garganta. Se apoyó en el lavabo y se miró al espejo, tenía restos de sangre en la nariz y su rostro estaba demacrado por el agotamiento. Entrecerró los ojos, quizá seguía soñando, pues sólo se veía a sí misma reflejada, sin embargo al girarse su amiga estaba allí.

“Estoy aquí, el espejo no me refleja, cosas de vampiros.” Bromeó.

“Puedo arreglarlo…” Examinó el cristal con detenimiento. “Puedo arreglarlo todo...” Musitó.

“Er… claro, lo que tú digas.” Le puso la mano en el hombro para que saliese de su ensimismamiento. “Límpiate y cuéntame a qué ha venido todo ese show, porque no me creo eso de que sólo sea una estúpida pesadilla.” Abrió el grifo del lavabo. “Vamos, antes de que te limpie yo a lametones.” Esbozó una pícara sonrisa.

 _Más agua no…_ Pensó mientras contemplaba con amargura el chorro de agua. “A qué te refieres con lo del show…” El lavabo se tiñó de rojo cuando el agua entró en contacto con su rostro.

“Tía, te has caído de la cama, has empezado a caminar por la habitación, tropezando con todo mientras murmurabas cosas raras. Admito que al principio me ha hecho mucha gracia, pero al cabo del rato se te ha ido la pinza y has empezado a gritar. Cuando he venido al lavabo estabas llorando mientras te mirabas en el espejo… todo muy…” Trató de encontrar la palabra adecuada. “Uh… inquietante.”

“Así que en vez de despertarme te has estado riendo a mi costa, muy maduro por tu parte.” Se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó su mirada de desaprobación total.

“Vamos, no te enfades. Tú también te habrías reído si… te hubieses visto.” Se le escapó una risita.

Bonnibel puso los ojos en blanco y bufó. “Incorregible.” Se dispuso a salir del cuarto de baño, pero al dar el primer paso su cuerpo se resintió, por algún motivo le dolía como en la pesadilla, como si realmente se hubiese dado ese horrible golpe contra la superficie del agua. Cuando pasó al dormitorio vio un brillo verde acechando en la penumbra, parecían ojos, como los de la sombra que la había atormentado. Por suerte, tan sólo se trataba de la lámpara que había sobre la mesita de noche, la cual estaba hecha de un material que brillaba en la oscuridad.

Marceline se acercó por detrás y con un simple gesto iluminó la habitación, encendiendo todas las velas a la vez. “¿Has visto? Mis poderes ya se portan bien.”

“Me alegro.” Sonrió vagamente. “Te he ayudado a decorar tu leonera.” Se dirigió hacia el armario, había tirado algunos trastos por los suelos.

“Nah, no es para tanto, no hace falta que te pongas a ordenar.” Dijo cuando vio que empezaba a recogerlo todo.

“¿Qué es esto? Parecen… chorradas de esas que usan los magos.” Había varios frascos de pociones vacíos, pequeños sacos que contenían polvos y una bola de cristal entre otras cosas.

“Uhm… no son mías.” Se acercó para ayudarla a recoger. “Son de Ash.”

“Oh… ya veo.” Frunció el ceño extrañada, la Princesa del Espacio Bultos siempre solía inventarse los rumores, pero si las cosas de Ash estaban empaquetadas en casa de Marceline, significaba que volvían a estar juntos, tal y como ella dijo días antes. “¿Qué hora es?”

“Cuando me has despertado, eran las tres y algo, creo.” Se encogió de hombros.

“La hora bruja, por suerte para mí, no creo en la magia, así que lo tomaré como una simple coincidencia.” Dijo con total despreocupación. Una vez hubo acabado de recoger todo lo que había tirado volvió a meterse en la cama, las sábanas volvían a estar frías, pero seguían siendo más agradables que las aguas putrefactas con las que había soñado.

“Quizá no deberías tomártelo tan a la ligera Bonnie, la hora bruja existe desde el principio de los tiempos, incluso mi padre dice que los demonios somos más poderosos en esos quince minutos de la madrugada, al igual que el resto de criaturas mágicas.” Cerró las cajas y las guardó dentro del armario. “Bueno, cuéntame.” Se sentó sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

“Ha sido sólo una pesadilla, ya te lo he dicho.” Reiteró.

“Y yo te he dicho que no te creo, así que ya lo estás largando todo.” Insistió.

“No vas a dejar de insistir hasta que te lo diga, ¿verdad?” Dijo con voz desganada.

“Ya me conoces.” Sonrió.

“Está bien.” Se incorporó sobre la cama, y ahuecó la almohada para utilizarla como respaldo. “Todo empezó hace unos meses, al principio no eran más que sueños vívidos, a veces incluso premonitorios, pero con el tiempo han acabado convirtiéndose en horribles pesadillas… tan reales…” Rodeó las rodillas con sus brazos, recordar le daba escalofríos. “Ha llegado un punto en el que si en sueños sufro algún daño físico, se manifiesta en la realidad de alguna u otra manera.”

“¿Qué has soñado hoy?” Inquirió con curiosidad.

Bonnibel vaciló durante unos instantes, no tenía la certeza de si era buena idea contarle a Marceline que había visto su supuesta muerte. “En los sueños siempre aparece esta especie de sombra, una sombra más oscura que la propia oscuridad, sus ojos son de un intenso verde que parece arder. En todos los sueños en los que ha aparecido trataba de asfixiarme, sin embargo esta vez ha sido distinto.”

“¿Distinto en qué sentido? ¿En vez de intentar matarte te ha horneado galletitas?” Esquivó el cojín que le lanzó la princesa. “Antes tenías más punt.... uhgh” Esta vez el cojín acertó de pleno. “Vale, capto el mensaje.” Rio entre dientes.

“Tú eras la víctima esta vez.” Dijo sin más rodeos. “La sombra se te llevaba a ti.”

“Woah, raptada por la oscuridad. Suena a título de película de terror.” No parecía afectada. “Pero, ¿qué has soñado exactamente?”

“Era todo muy decadente la verdad, al principio sólo veía unas cortinas rojas, luego aparecíamos tú y yo caminando por un pasillo de un edificio en ruinas, estaba todo lleno de cadáveres, conforme avanzábamos el sitio se volvía oscuro, hasta que tú desaparecías y yo caía…” Todavía sentía algo de vértigo al recordar la altura. “El suelo se derrumbó y me vi cayendo desde lo alto de mi palacio, al mirar hacia abajo mi reino estaba anegado y mis súbditos eran zombis que querían despedazarme viva.” Puso mala cara, los rostros podridos de sus siervos todavía la atormentaban. “Al caer al agua, sentí como si mi cuerpo se rompiese, todavía me duele ahora. Finalmente cuando salí a la superficie, vi a la sombra, estaba junto a tu cuerpo inconsciente, y antes de que yo pudiese ayudarte te raptó, la verdad es que… no sé si en el sueño moriste o no, porque cuando intenté subir a por ti aparecieron un montón de fantasmas de la nada y empezaron a gritarme, no dejaban de repetir que la semilla no podía ser destruida... ni siquiera sé a qué se referían con eso.” Apretó los labios hasta formar una delgada línea, le seguía dando rabia no haberla podido salvar en sueños.

“¿Estás embarazada? ¿Es la sombra el padre?” Fingió seriedad.

“No voy a contestar a eso…” Frunció el ceño al escuchar las preguntas.

“¡Eso es que sí! ¡¿Cómo vas a llamar al retoño?!” Empezó a reírse.

“Por qué me molestaré en contarte nada.” Bufó.

“Ahora en serio, fuiste poseída por el Lich, un tipo sombrío de ojos verdes, no crees que de alguna manera dejó algo en ti, como… un residuo, ¿o algo?” Se recostó sobre la cama. “Quizá sea esa la semilla.”

“Sabes… eso es coherente, demasiado, viniendo de ti. Pero siento decepcionarte, el Lich ya no existe, yo me aseguré de ello, lo que un día fue la encarnación del mal ha sido convertido en un adorable y dulce chavalín, incluso le conseguimos un hogar, ahora es el hijo adoptivo de Trompy.” Gracias a los Héroes de Ooo, Finn y Jake, el Lich fue apresado en la Ciudadela de Cristal y devuelto a la vida, al vivir su maldad fue erradicada de una vez por todas.

“Ah sí, el niño gigante, algo me contaron, aun así me da mal rollo. Bueno, el Lich queda descartado.” Torció el morro, su teoría se había ido al traste. “Hmmm… creo recordar que el Rey de los Vampiros tenía los ojos verdes y tenía este tipo de poderes mentales chungos, pero lo maté, así que dudo que sea él… a no ser, que haya vuelto en forma de fantasma, quizá, no lo sé.”

“No sabes si tu raza puede convertirse en un fantasma al morir, eso dice mucho de la clase de reina que eres chica.” Sonrió vagamente.

“Hey, nunca he muerto para saber si podemos ser fantasmas.” Se tumbó bocarriba y se quedó mirando el techo. “¿Y qué hay de tu amiguita? La Maga del Bosque, tiene los ojos verdes y poderes mágicos.”

“No es mi amiga, además, desde que la soltaste no me ha vuelto a hablar.” Replicó de malas.

“¿Cómo sabes que la solté?” Giró la cabeza para mirarla a la cara.

“Lo acabas de confirmar.” Sonrió satisfecha.

“Mierda, otra vez la misma trampa.” Refunfuño. “Pero sí, la tuve un tiempo encerrada en las mazmorras de la Nochesfera, le proporcioné la celda más llena de bananas que encontré.” Sonrió con malicia. “Pero al final tuve que soltarla, resulta que la tipa es una planta y ya sabes que ahí abajo no hay agua. A partir de ahora se lo pensará dos veces antes de acercarse a mi gente.”

Se quedó contemplando a la vampiresa, le resultaba perturbador como podía torturar a alguien y admitirlo con tanta naturalidad. “Tu gente, ya veo.”

“También haría algo así por ti, si es eso lo que te preguntas.” Admitió.

“Gracias, pero preferiría que no torturases a nadie en mi nombre.” Intentó disimular su asombro, sabía que Marceline podía llegar a ser protectora con el Rey Hielo, pero no con ella.

“Meh, eres una aburrida.” Volvió a mirar al techo.

“Volviendo al tema, ella es habitante del Hueco de los Espíritus, al igual que la Princesa Helecho, son buena gente y su magia proviene de la naturaleza. La naturaleza puede llegar a ser dura y cruel, pero no malvada.” Explicó.

“Recuerdo a la Princesa Helecho, la vi hace meses en la celebración de la Alianza de las Gemas, nunca había visto a nadie tan tímida, cuesta creer que la Maga del Bosque sea de su misma raza.” Dijo sin disimular la tirria que le tenía. “Pero bueno, fue una fiesta bastante molona, todavía me resulta gracioso que me dejaras sacarte a bailar. ¿Dormiste durante dieciséis días al final?”

La celebración a la que se refería, tenía lugar cada diez años, los representantes de las cuatro ciudades hermanadas, las Cuevas del Mar, el Paso de la Montaña y el Hueco de los Espíritus, se reunían en la Ciudad de Caramelo para cargar las gemas que proporcionaban el sustento energético de las cuatro ciudades, dicha tradición existía desde hacía siglos.

“Ya me hubiese gustado, pero bien sabes que si hubiese dormido durante dieciséis días, al despertar mi reino estaría sumido en el caos.” Se quedó pensativa, llevaba apenas unas horas fuera y ya temía lo que iba encontrarse a su vuelta.

“Creo que a veces te estresas demasiado por tonterías Bonnie, no puedes estar siempre esperando que la gente se comporte como tú quieres.” Dijo a modo de reproche.

“Quizás tengas razón.” Suspiró. “Quizá es el estrés lo que me provoca esas pesadillas, o quizá simplemente me estoy volviendo loca y ya está…”

“Siempre has sido una pirada, no es nada nuevo.” Se incorporó de nuevo y miró a los ojos a la princesa. “Espera… ¿Estás bien? Nunca sueles darme la razón.”

“Estoy bien, sólo necesito descansar un poco.” Esbozó una fugaz sonrisa.

Marceline la miró fijamente, al igual que horas antes, trató de ver más allá de la mirada de Bonnibel, pero en ella sólo había oscuridad. Entrecerró los ojos intentando afinar su mirada demoniaca, no estaba segura de si lo que veía era real o sus poderes todavía estaban defectuosos. “Uhm…” Decidió dejarlo estar, ya lo intentaría una tercera vez más tarde. “Creo que sé lo que te puede animar.” Se levantó de la cama y levitó hacia el escritorio, junto a él descansaba el bajo-hacha apoyado en la pared.

“¿Vas a cantarme algo?” Preguntó extrañada.

“Sí.” Al coger el instrumento, volvió levitando hacia la cama y se sentó de forma que le resultase cómoda para tocar. De tan mortal hacha, surgió una hermosa y suave melodía, capaz de sosegar hasta el más atormentado de los corazones.

* * *

**_En mi perfecto cuento de hadas,_ **  
**_No hay lugar para valientes héroes,_ **  
**_Ni para gordos reyes en lujosos banquetes._ **  
**_No habrá dragones en mazmorras,_ **  
**_Ni caballeros montados en sus blancos corceles._ **

**_En donde las fantasías vida cobran,_ **  
**_Y las Reinas en harapos moran,_ **  
**_No se necesitan castillos,_ **  
**_Ni mágicas coronas._ **

**_Dices que soy Dulce,_ **  
**_Y en cambio yo, te llamo Siniestra._ **  
**_Tan contrarias, tan iguales._ **  
**_Tan cercanas, tan distantes._ **

**_En mi perfecto cuento de hadas,_ **  
**_Cómplice en tus crímenes seré,_ **  
**_Y a través del tiempo junto a ti estaré._ **

* * *

 

La canción logró llegar al frío corazón de la princesa, siempre había admirado el don que tenía Marceline para la música. “La letra…” Dudó en preguntar. “¿Trata sobre nosotras dos?”

“Uh… Sí.” Sonrió con algo de nerviosismo. “Aunque no es muy allá, es sólo un borrador, la escribí antes, cuando te quedaste dormida en mis brazos viendo la película.” Trató de calmarse. “Esto… ¿Te ha molado?”

Chicle asintió. “Nunca hubiese dicho que yo te inspiraría para componer algo.” Aunque era la tercera vez que su amiga cantaba algo dirigido a ella, era la primera vez que la letra era no la atacaba, esta vez la letra parecía estar llena de afecto.

“Siempre lo haces.” Dijo de forma inconsciente. _Tierra trágame…_ Pensó al percatarse de que había dicho esas palabras en voz alta. Antes de que pudiese articular palabra alguna, sintió como los labios de la princesa se unían a los suyos, en un tierno y cálido beso totalmente inesperado por su parte.

“Disculpa, no debería haberlo hecho.” Se apartó bruscamente. Estaba algo sensible a causa de la pesadilla tan vívida y le había costado mantener la compostura al escuchar a la diablesa cantar con su irresistible voz de sirena.

“¿Por qué te disculpas?” Dejó el bajo a un lado. “No has hecho nada malo.”

“Claro que está mal, tienes novio.” Apartó la mirada, le molestaba más de lo que quería admitir.

Marceline frunció el ceño al ver la reacción de Bonnibel. “¿Lo dices por esas cajas?” Se quedó pensativa un instante, no quería caer una vez más en su trampa y decir algo que confirmase o desmintiese su relación con Ash, sabía de sobras que una de las cosas que más odiaba la princesa era la incertidumbre, quizá si la mantenía en ascuas el tiempo suficiente, acabaría consiguiendo que confesase sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella. “¿Entonces todas las cosas que tienes de tus pretendientes?”

“No es lo mismo, ellos no viven conmigo…” En cierto modo lo hacían, puesto que dormían en el palacio esperando turno para tener una cita con ella. “Bueno, habitan en el palacio, pero tampoco es que pueda dejar que se mueran de frío en la calle.”

“¡Hah! Interesante, tendrían que grabar un documental sobre eso.” Soltó una carcajada. “De todas formas, tienes cientos de tipos en una torre de tu palacio, que llevan media vida para tener una cita contigo, que encima te colman de regalos… y te enfadas porque guardo algunas cajas con las cosas de Ash.”

“¿Enfadarme yo?” Preguntó sorprendida. “Simplemente he dicho que no está bien que nos besemos si tienes novio, que es algo muy distinto.”

“Claro, lo que tú digas.” Le dio la razón como a los locos para sacarla de quicio. “Además, me dijiste que necesitabas tiempo.”

“Sé muy bien lo que dije, pero tiempo es precisamente lo que no tengo. Tengo mil asuntos que atender cada día.” Espetó.

“¿Acaso tenía que esperar de brazos cruzados hasta que te decidieses?” Sonrió de manera burlona. “Igual que tus pretendientes, ¿no? Los mismos que se hacen viejos esperando en esa interminable cola.”

“No obligo a nadie a que me espere, lo hacen porque quieren. Ni siquiera tengo tiempo para decirles que no de forma cordial.” Se frotó las sienes, el dolor de cabeza estaba empeorando.

“¿Por qué no te interesan? Si te tratan como a una diosa.” Dijo con retintín.

“No necesito que me alaben como tal.” Fue tajante. “Ni siquiera me conocen.” Suspiró con pesar. “De todas formas, dices mucho de mis pretendientes, pero tú tienes a miles de fans que darían lo que fuesen por pasar un minuto a solas contigo.”

“Al igual que te pasa a ti, les gusta lo que aparento ser, no lo que realmente soy.” Bajó la mirada, le encantaba que la gente apreciase su música, pero le decepcionaba la manera en la que la idolatraban. “Podría decirse que tú eres la única que me conoces bien.” Soltó una risita. “Y la única que no sale corriendo cuando se me va la olla.”

“Nunca me has dado miedo, por muy hija de demonio que seas, en el fondo eres una tía legal.” Esbozó una débil sonrisa. “Sinceramente, me alegro de que hayáis vuelto.”

“¿Incluso si es Ash?” Alzó una ceja.

“Bueno, también es inmortal, y estuvisteis juntos mucho tiempo, incluso vivisteis juntos en la Casa Árbol.” Empezaba a tener algo de frío, la camiseta que le había prestado era holgada y tapaba parte de sus piernas, pero no abrigaba nada.

“¿Cómo sabes eso?” Preguntó extrañada. “¿Te lo dije alguna vez?”

“Sí, hace siglos. Supongo que he encontrado otra memoria en común.” Se encogió de hombros.

“Ni siquiera habías acabado de construir tu ciudad… ¿me equivoco?” Se rascó la cabeza, sentía como sus memorias se volvían un poco más nítidas.

“Cierto… entonces, nos conocemos desde hace más de… ¿setecientos años?” Cada vez le dolía más la cabeza. “Ahora que lo recuerdo, los amuletos que les prestamos a Finn y Jake, realmente…”

“Sin duda, son nuestros.” Sonrió. “Convertiste mi antigua casa en un robot, para protegerme, pero nunca me dijiste de qué.”

“Si te digo la verdad, tu novio siempre me pareció un poco machista y arrogante.” No se cortó un pelo a la hora de decirlo. “Por si acaso algún día se le iba la mano… me pareció buena idea lo de la Casa Árbol robot que pudiese patearle el culo.”

“Ah Bonnie… siempre sabes lo que quiero oír.” Soltó una traviesa risita. “Nunca volvería con ese patán, y menos después de lo que le hizo a Hambo.”

“Y en vez de decírmelo directamente, has decidido tomarme el pelo, no sé porque me no me sorprende…” En parte se sentía aliviada, pero al estar tan espesa a causa de la pesadilla había caído en el engaño, y eso la molestaba. “En fin… ahora que mencionas a Hambo, siento que tuvieses que sacrificarlo.”

“Las noticias vuelan, pero bueno, fue por un buen motivo…” De forma indirecta había logrado hacer feliz a Simon una última vez, quizá en el futuro Betty lograría devolverle a ese segundo padre que una vez tuvo. “Nunca me dijiste que trato hiciste con Maja.”

“Da lo mismo, lo importante es que conseguí que te lo devolviese.” Forzó una sonrisa.

“Vamos, dímelo, quiero saberlo.” Insistió. “Desde que ya no tengo a Hambo, no dejo de preguntármelo. Sé de sobras que esa estúpida bruja no te lo habría dado si no le hubieses ofrecido algo mucho más valioso.”

“Necesito descansar, me duele bastante la cabeza.” Ahuecó la almohada y hundió la cabeza en ella, ni siquiera se molestó en taparse, los efectos secundarios del horrible encuentro con la sombra de ojos verdes le estaban pasando factura.

Marceline se quedó en silencio contemplando a la princesa, estaba allí, tendida sobre la cama, vistiendo ropa vieja a modo de pijama, con su rostro reflejando un profundo agotamiento, pero incluso así su belleza era inmaculada.  
Trató de recordar más momentos compartidos en el pasado, ahora ya no le quedaba duda alguna, su propio cuerpo la recordaba. _¿Cómo puede ser posible? Tantos siglos conociéndola, tantas memorias nuevas sobre ella, y en ninguna estamos juntas… como si hubiesen cortado esas escenas de la película…._ Frunció el ceño. _Mierda, este rollo es demasiado espiritual incluso para mí._ Se acercó a ella y se recostó a su lado. “Puedo ayudarte a dormir… si quieres.”

“¿Es eso otra tomadura de pelo?” Preguntó de malas. “Disculpa.” Se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo. “El dolor de tarro me vuelve un poco irascible.”

“Ya lo veo ya….” Rodeó su cintura con la mano izquierda. “Si tanto te interesa, me mandó un mensaje hace unos días, diciéndome que quería sus cosas de vuelta, pero que se joda, sólo las estaba poniendo en cajas para asegurarme de quemarlas todas.”

Bonnibel esbozó una fugaz sonrisa de satisfacción. “Eso no está bien por tu parte, sólo te pones a su mismo nivel de estupidez.”

“Entonces… ¿por qué has sonreído cuando lo he dicho?” Rio entre dientes, la había pillado de pleno.

“No he sonreído.” Dijo tras un breve silencio, pero su comentario sólo provocó una carcajada de la vampiresa.

“Ha sido esa sonrisilla adorable, esa que se te dibuja sin querer cuando escuchas algo que no quieres admitir que te gusta.” Conocía bien esa sonrisa, al igual que sabía perfectamente que Chicle era demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo.

Se medio incorporó, apoyándose sobre los codos. “Eso no es verdad.” Lanzó su mirada de desaprobación total a la diablesa, quien seguía riéndose a su costa. Cosa que sólo consiguió indignar más a la princesa.

“Estás muy mona cuando te enfadas.” Sonrió con malicia.

“No estoy…” Fue silenciada rápidamente con un beso. “…enfadada.” Apartó la mirada, la había pillado por sorpresa. “¿Es esta tu manera de ayudarme a dormir?”

“Sip.” No podía dejar de sonreír.

“No es eficiente…” La vampiresa tomó su rostro y volvió a besarla. “Lo digo porque estás consiguiendo todo lo contrario.” La apartó con delicadeza. “No vuelvas a hacerlo.”

“¿Por qué no?” Preguntó confusa. “Si te he dicho que no estoy con nadie.”

“No es por eso…” Suspiró.

“¿A qué juegas tía? Siempre que intento acercarme a ti me rechazas, siendo que la mayoría de las veces eres tú quien empieza.” Estaba realmente indignada, no era la primera vez que la princesa le hacía algo así.

“No estoy jugando a nada.” Se frotó la nuca, estaba algo nerviosa por la situación. “No lo entiendes… no tengo citas con nadie porque no tengo tiempo, aunque quisiese estar con alguien, las responsabilidades no me lo permitirían.”

“Siempre pones la misma excusa.” Puso mala cara. “Ni siquiera lo intentas.”

“No se trata de intentarlo o no Marcy, eso es lo que no entiendes. Mi reino es el nexo que une todos los demás, si el Reino de Caramelo cae, lo harán los demás, como piezas de dominó, no puedo permitir eso. Soy la única que puede mantener todo en orden.” Posó su mano en el hombro de la vampiresa y la miró a los ojos. “Al ser inmortales, somos de las pocas personas que saben cómo de frágil es el mundo y lo rápido que puede convertirse en cenizas.”

“Lo sé muy bien, pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver esto con nuestra…” Vaciló a la hora de ponerle nombre a lo que tenían. “…amistad.”

“Tiene que ver mucho. Si empezamos algo y ese algo fracasa, tendríamos que vivir con ello durante toda la eternidad, eso haría las cosas muy difíciles.” Incluso en lo personal pensaba a largo plazo.

“He de admitir que es una de las mejores excusas con las que me han rechazado, supongo que es lo que tiene practicar con tus pretendientes durante siglos, ¿eh?” Bromeó amargamente.

“No estoy rechazándote, lo que trato de decir es que por eso es distinto, porque llevamos aquí más que el resto y vamos a seguir aquí cuando ellos se hayan ido.” Por muy triste que sonase, era la cruda realidad. “Tú eres la única que puede llegar a entenderme como persona… pero, no creo que puedas llegar a entender que las responsabilidades que tenemos con este mundo van antes que cualquier tipo de relación.”

“¿Por qué das por hecho que no puedo? Nunca he tenido una razón importante hasta ahora.” No estaba segura de si la princesa estaba tratando de retarla o estaba insultando a su inteligencia.

“Porque eres demasiado impaciente, para todo, no eres constante en nada, ni siquiera en la música que es lo único que te apasiona.” Dijo a modo de reprimenda.

Se cruzó de brazos, Bonnibel había sido brutalmente sincera, tenía toda la razón del mundo al echarle en cara su falta de compromiso con todo lo que empezaba, y eso la repateaba. “Pero si siendo más responsable consigo…” Sintió un nudo en el estómago, quería dejar claro de una vez por todas lo que sentía, pero no quería parecer demasiado ansiosa. “En fin, simplemente lo intentaré, tienes mi palabra.” Dijo con total convicción.

“¿De verdad lo vas a intentar?” Le resultaba realmente curioso que Marceline se comprometiese a algo así.

“Sí...” Se dejó caer sobre la cama, deslizó sus brazos bajo la almohada y clavó la mirada en el techo mientras exhalaba un largo suspiro, discutir con Bonnibel podía llegar a ser agotador. “A veces es realmente difícil tratar contigo, ¿lo sabías?”

“Lo mismo digo.” Rio entre dientes.

“¡Te has reído! Ya era hora.” Volvió la vista hacia ella, esta vez la sonrisa de la princesa no era forzada.

“Bueno… ya que te has comprometido a intentar ser más responsable, te daré un trato más… especial. Así cada una estará ofreciendo algo que le resulta difícil.” Su tono de voz era extrañamente calmado.

“¿Trato especial? ¿Me vas a hacer firmar un contrato? Porque viniendo de ti no me extrañaría.” Entrecerró los ojos, no se fiaba un pelo de sus tratos, por muy especiales que fuesen.

“Puede que te esté ofreciendo un acuerdo, pero cuando digo trato, me refiero a la forma de tratarte.” Explicó.

“Vale… ¿dónde está la trampa?” Seguía sin fiarse.

“No hay trampa.” Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó. “Esto lo demuestra.”

“No sé yo…” Dudó. “Le das picos a cualquiera Bonnie, es el premio que más se rifa la peña que participa en tus concursos.”

La princesa ladeó la cabeza, aunque sabía que Marceline la estaba retando decidió seguirle el juego. Gateó hacia ella hasta ponerse encima suyo, con total precisión, situó la rodilla justo en el hueco de la entrepierna de la vampiresa, asegurándose de ejercer presión con el muslo sobre la zona, se inclinó lentamente hacia adelante hasta que su boca quedó a la altura de su oído. “Puedo asegurarte que no pulso los botones de cualquiera.” Susurró con voz sugerente.  
Subió hacia sus labios y los mordisqueó con ternura, mientras su rodilla oprimía cada vez más el valle de la vampiresa. No contenta con tal asedio, deslizó una de sus manos bajo su camiseta, estaba decidida a conquistar la cima de las turgentes montañas. Sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía con cada centímetro que recorría, fue entonces cuando la besó de forma apasionada, un beso que unió sus lenguas en un húmedo y placentero baile, un baile que no necesitaba melodía alguna para ser bailado.

“Bonnie… no quiero morderte.” Dijo interrumpiendo la danza. “Dijiste que no debía…” La apartó con suavidad. “Por no joder el tratamiento y… eso.” Estaba realmente nerviosa. “Que no digo que no me guste… ¿eh?”

“Increíble.” Se sentó junto a ella. “Prestaste atención.” Sonrió satisfecha.

“Uh… claro, era importante.” Intentó calmarse, pero la princesa había logrado excitarla demasiado. “Has hecho… ¿has pulsado botones antes?”

“¿Jugando a videojuegos? Sí claro…” Tardó en darse cuenta de que no se refería a eso precisamente. “Ah… te refieres…” Un leve rubor se apoderó de su rostro, por muy tranquila que pareciese estar, en realidad estaba incluso más nerviosa que su amiga. “Bueno… he leído libros al respecto.” Carraspeó.

La miró fijamente a los ojos, esta vez ya no había oscuridad en ellos, algo la había disipado, podía ver perfectamente el claro violeta, casi cristalino, un color tan puro que logró tranquilizar a Marceline, ahora por fin sabía que Bonnibel no tenía malas intenciones. “¿Así que a eso vas a la biblioteca?” Bromeó.

Cogió el cojín y le atizó en la cabeza con él. “¡Es anatomía básica!” Exclamó presa de la vergüenza.

“Y yo me lo creo.” Soltó una carcajada

“En fin.” Colocó el cojín de nuevo en su sitio y se metió en la cama, dándole la espalda a Marceline. “Buenas noches.”

“Vamos Bonnie… No te enfades.” Se metió bajo las sábanas y la abrazó por detrás. “¿Te sigue doliendo la cabeza?”

“No.” El dolor ya no estaba ahí, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento exacto en el que había desaparecido.

“Ves, mis métodos sí que son eficaces.” Hizo un gesto y apagó todas las velas de la habitación.

Tras un instante en silencio, Bonnibel se dio la vuelta y abrazó a Marceline, posando la cabeza en su pecho. “Nadie puede saber lo que tenemos, ¿vale?”

Se quedó pensativa, no sabía qué era exactamente lo que tenían. Tampoco había conseguido que la princesa confesase abiertamente lo que sentía, lo único que había sacado en claro es que a partir de ahora recibiría un trato especial por su parte, y por el momento con eso tenía suficiente. “Vale…” Suspiró con algo de resignación.  
No tenía sueño, sin embargo, al sentir el cálido abrazo de Bonnibel, acompañado de su calmada respiración, no tardó en caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Cuando despertó, ella ya no estaba, palpó la superficie de la mesita de noche en busca de su móvil, eran las siete de la tarde, había estado durmiendo profundamente durante horas. Encendió la luz y se dirigió levitando hacia el cuarto de baño, mientras estaba frente al espejo bostezó. “Joder, menudas pintas llevo…” Murmuró somnolienta. “Uh… qué demonios…” Abrió los ojos de par en par, podía ver su reflejo. “¿Estoy soñando?” Vio la nota que había pegada al cristal.

**_-Te dije que lo arreglaría.-_ **

“Ah... Bonnie.” Sonrió mientras contemplaba maravillada su imagen reflejada. Salió del cuarto de baño y se dirigió escaleras abajo, estaba hambrienta. Encendió las luces del piso de abajo, al dirigir su mirada hacia la ventana interior de la cocina vio lo que parecía ser otra sorpresa. Un termo. Al tocar la superficie del recipiente estaba caliente.

**_-Te he preparado sopa de pollo para que mejores más rápido, tómala bien calentita ;)!-_ **  
**_-PD: te he dejado algo junto al portátil.-_ **

“Siempre estás en todo, ¿eh?” Soltó una risita. Al desenroscar la tapa del termo, el aroma a sopa de pollo afloró de su interior, un aroma familiar que le traía buenos recuerdos. Vertió su contenido en un bol, cogió una cuchara y empezó a remover el caldo, no estaba ni fría ni caliente, estaba a la temperatura perfecta, hasta de ese pequeño detalle se había preocupado la princesa. Dio un sorbo, estaba realmente deliciosa, tal y como la recordaba.

Cogió el bol y se lo llevo de nuevo al piso de arriba. El portátil descansaba sobre el sofá del dormitorio, en él, había otra nota pegada.

**_-Supongo que ya te habrás despejado lo suficiente. He tenido que irme, me han informado de que alguien está robando materiales para construir una extraña torre junto a la Casa Árbol, disculpa por no despertarte._ **  
**_Te he dejado un pendrive enchufado en el PC, dentro de él encontrarás un programa para personalizar tu futuro coche, cuando lo tengas envíamelo!-_ **

“¿Una torre en la Casa Árbol? Seguro que eso cosa de esos dos zoquetes…” Se acomodó en el sofá e inició el programa para personalizar su futuro coche, todavía le costaba creer que todo hubiese cambiado tan deprisa, en apenas unas horas, Bonnibel había logrado hacerla sentir la persona más especial del mundo.  
Sin embargo, incluso habiendo adquirido esas nuevas memorias felices junto a ella, no podía evitar seguir preguntándose el porqué de esas lagunas en su mente, esos huecos que parecían haber sido cortados a propósito, como si alguien hubiese robado esas piezas del rompecabezas y las hubiese escondido en un lugar que no lograba descubrir. Algún día resolvería ese misterio, al fin y al cabo, tenía toda la eternidad por delante.


	27. A Todo Gas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ya estoy de vuelta!  
> Este iba a ser un capítulo distinto, pero al escribirlo había excedido las doce mil palabras, por lo que he decidido cortarlo por la mitad y darle otro enfoque, la siguiente parte está escrita y será publicada en unas horas.  
> También he corregido las faltas de ortografía de algunos capítulos más antiguos, si veis alguna a partir de ahora, no dudéis en decírmelo, ¡hay veces que las paso por alto sin darme cuenta!

_“Pero había algo más, llevaba un colgante, aunque no lograba ver qué era, pues estaba escondido entre sus senos, oculto tras la ropa.”_

El sol primaveral estaba ya escondiéndose, dejando tras de sí un cálido atardecer, tiñendo los cielos del Reino de Caramelo de un característico tono anaranjado, a juego con las claras paredes de los edificios de la ciudad.  
Tan solo el Palacio Real, que se alzaba majestuoso en el centro de la capital, seguía estando bañado por la luz del atardecer, era como contemplar un iceberg en plena tierra, a simple vista sólo podía verse una pequeña parte de lo que realmente era en realidad, pues bajo tierra se ocultaba un gran entramado de pasadizos, habitaciones y puertas secretas, tantos eran los misterios que ostentaba el edificio, que ni siquiera la Reina de los Vampiros los había logrado desvelar en su totalidad. Cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta, se preguntó qué nuevo misterio descubriría hoy.

A penas hacía media hora que se había despertado, por suerte últimamente dormía mejor gracias al remedio temporal que le proporcionó Bonnibel, sin embargo el mismo remedio provocaba que en todos los aspectos, tuviese más apetito de lo habitual.  
Nada más entrar en la cocina de palacio se le hizo la boca agua, el Mayordomo Menta se hallaba preparando comida que olía de maravilla, sin pensárselo dos veces se acercó a la robusta mesa para tratar de agenciarse alguno de los deliciosos manjares.

“¡Nada de robar!” Golpeó su mano con un cucharón de madera. “Siéntate y espera a la princesa, maleducada.”

“Pero tengo hambre ahora.” Refunfuñó. “¿Va a tardar mucho?” Preguntó con impaciencia. No podía quitarle el ojo a la comida, había varias tonalidades de rojo, y todas y cada una de ellas tenían un aspecto suculento.

“No.” Siguió removiendo la salsa con el cucharón de madera, una salsa espesa, de un color rojizo, aromatizada con especias. “Deberías estar agradecida que haya vuelto a cancelar sus planes por ti.” Añadió.

“Uh… ¿qué?” No estaba segura de lo que acababa de oír, estaba demasiado concentrada las burbujas de la salsa estallando lentamente.

Alzó la mirada, la vampiresa estaba pegada a él, contemplando el fondo de la olla. “Te he dicho que te sientes y esperes.”

“Joder, vale.” Se resignó y se sentó en una de las robustas sillas de madera que había frente a la larga mesa. “Bueno… dime, qué es ese rollo sobre cancelar planes que has dicho.”

“Ya sabes a qué me refiero, es una persona muy ocupada, deberías saber que no tiene tiempo para emplearlo en niñerías.” Tapó la olla y dejó el cucharón sobre la tapadera.

“Me dijo que tenía el día libre.” Observó cómo el sirviente agitaba el aceite hirviendo de una sartén llena de patatas.

“La Princesa no tiene días libres, nunca. Deberías saberlo ya.” Removió las patatas con una rasera metálica, patatas caseras cortadas en finas tiras con un suave toque de ajo.

“¿Me estás diciendo que está cancelando planes por mí?” Por un momento se olvidó de lo hambrienta que estaba, al pensar en ello no pudo evitar ruborizarse. “Bueno… igualmente no debería trabajar tanto.”

“Si tuvieses un reino tan grande que gestionar sabrías que eso es imposible.” Cayó en la cuenta de que le había echado ajo a las patatas. “Espero que no te importe que le haya echado ajo a las patatas.”

“Mi gente no necesita un reino, preferimos ser libres.” Estaba en lo cierto, tan libres e individuales eran, que ni siquiera ella, que era la Reina, sabía cuántos vampiros existían ni dónde se encontraban. “Lo del ajo no importa, mientras sólo sea un poco, pero, ¿por qué estás cocinando a estas horas?” Incluso con ese condimento olían de maravilla.

“Bueno, la princesa me ha pedido que prepare el almuerzo para ti, y la merienda para ella.” Carraspeó. “Y a modo de disculpa estoy cocinando tu comida preferida.”

“Disculparte con quién, ¿conmigo?” Alzó una ceja, sorprendida.

“Sí. ¿Recuerdas la conversación que mantuvimos? En esta misma cocina.” Abrió el refrigerador y empezó a sacar los ingredientes para la merienda de la princesa.

“Uhm… quizá, la verdad es que últimamente ya no sé qué recuerdos son reales.” Trató de hacer memoria.

“Me dijiste que rompiese cierto hechizo que afectaba a la princesa. También amenazaste con desvelarle mis… habilidades.” Empezó a cortar en rodajas un jugoso tomate.

“Oh, aquel día… sí, ya me acuerdo, pero fue hace meses. ¿Qué pasa con eso?” Clavó la mirada en el tomate.

“Mal interpreté tus palabras, creí que querías chantajearme también, igual que ese detestable energúmeno de peluca postiza.” Se ensañó con las hojas de lechuga al pensar en él.

“¿Quién?” Inquirió extrañada.

“El falso rey de Ooo.” Dijo con desprecio.

“Joder colega, otra vez ese pavo, está hasta en la sopa.” A veces se preguntaba cómo hacía ese señor para estar en boca de todos y salir siempre impune de sus delitos.

“El hechizo al que creí al que te referías, era el gusto que tiene la princesa por cierto tipo de miel, una miel que sólo la elaboran unos osos, unos osos que en aquel entonces estaban bajo la influencia del falso rey…” Preparó una parrilla con un poco de aceite. “El estúpido trató de chantajearme, diciendo que le contaría todo a la princesa si no le daba dinero, y ya sabes cuánto le aprecia ella…” Sazonó un par de tiernas pechugas de pollo y las colocó en la parrilla. “Por fortuna, fue tan inepto a la hora de manejar a las bestias, que fue descubierto con las manos en la masa y los propios osos le dieron una buena tunda.”

“Y voy yo y me lo pierdo. De todas formas, ¿qué tiene de especial esa miel?” No entendía por qué tanto revuelo.

“Le encanta, se queda anonadada con su sabor, además, es la mejor miel que existe, digna de una diosa como ella.” Sonrió.

“¿Una diosa?” Intentó aguantarse la risa, pero al final soltó una sonora carcajada.

“Lo es, es capaz de crear vida, y es realmente bondadosa con nosotros, por eso la adoramos.” Su rostro se ensombreció. “Pero, como todos los dioses, al igual que crea, destruye, y por eso la tememos.” Puso a hervir agua en una tetera. “Por eso, se cazan más moscas con miel, que con vinagre.”

“Vamos, que básicamente le das miel para que no te mate.” Dijo con tono jocoso.

“No, se la consigo porque se la merece.” Abrió uno de los armarios de la encimera, y sacó una ornamentada caja con varios tipos de tés e infusiones. “Igualmente, mi comportamiento no fue el adecuado aquel día. Y respecto a mis habilidades, ella lo sabe, y no le importa, mientras no interfieran con el reino, claro está.”

“Ya veo.” Ahora sentía curiosidad por probar esa miel. “No era a ese hechizo al que me refería, la verdad es que lo que creía en aquel entonces ni siquiera era real.” Suspiró.

“Estoy al tanto de vuestras lagunas mentales, y me temo que no tiene nada que ver con la magia, al menos en el caso de la princesa. Ella está limpia de toda influencia mágica, de no ser así, lo habría percibido claramente.” Cogió tres rebanadas de pan de molde y las tostó. “Y en tu caso… tan sólo percibo lo normal en ti, esencia demoniaca y poderes vampíricos, nada más.”

“Es raro que no percibas lo hambrienta que estoy, tengo tanta gusa que estoy empezando a preguntarme a qué sabe el rojo de tu piel.” Sonrió con malicia.

“Eh… las patatas ya están listas.” Escurrió con cuidado el aceite y depositó las doradas patatas en un gran plato plano; abrió la olla y utilizó el cucharón para llenar un cuenco con salsa especial, a modo de acompañamiento.

“Vaya, huele de maravilla.” Dijo la princesa nada más entrar en la cocina. “Perdón por hacerte esperar, Marceline.”

“Te perdono porque Menta me ha preparado patatas fritas, que si no…” Vio que tenía el brazo derecho completamente vendado. “Qué…” Alzó la vista para mirarla a la cara, también tenía el ojo derecho amoratado. “¿Te has vuelto a pelear con un mago?”

“Nah… tuve un pequeño accidente.” Ocupó un lugar en la gran mesa, justo frente a la vampiresa. “¿Acaso no has visto que el ala oeste de la ciudad está en ruinas?”

“Déjame adivinar, tuviste ese trágico accidente en un laboratorio, y ahora eres una supervillana que ha empezado a destruir la ciudad para aterrorizar a la gente.” La idea de que la princesita se hubiese pasado al lado oscuro la entusiasmaba.

“No catalogaría como accidente, que un imbécil te dé un puñetazo y luego destruya la ciudad, derribando ese esperpento de torre construida con materiales robados.” Interrumpió el mayordomo.

“Menta, qué te he dicho de decir palabrotas.” Le reprochó.

“Mis disculpas, alteza.” Hizo una reverencia. “Aunque ese comportamiento, debería tener castigo.” Sirvió el plato con el humeante sándwich de pollo, lechuga, tomate y mayonesa.

“No es que sirva de mucho encerrarlos, la última vez que lo hice, alguien les ayudó a escapar.” Clavó su mirada en Marceline, quien sonrió nerviosa e intentó disimular en vano.

“Bueno, puedo compensar esa hazaña haciéndoles una visita luego…” Sugirió la vampiresa mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos.

“No, nada de cárcel y nada de violencia, eso sólo agravaría el problema.” Aplacó los ánimos. “Finn tan sólo necesita tiempo, está pasando por un mal momento y debemos ser comprensivos.”

“Con el debido respeto alteza, fuiste a una fiesta con él después de lo ocurrido, incluso cuando la doctora te dijo que no debías.” Dijo el mayordomo, mientras sostenía abierta la caja artesanal de madera, que contenía las infusiones y tés, para que la princesa eligiese. “Eso es ser excesivamente comprensiva.”

“A ver si lo pillo, te da una ostia en toda la jeta, luego destruye media ciudad, y tú te vas de fiesta con él.” Miró al mayordomo Menta, quien parecía esperar que se pusiese de su parte. “Sinceramente Bonnie, mi historia molaba más.” Soltó una risita al ver la cara que pusieron tanto el sirviente como la princesa.

“En fin…” Suspiró. “No es eso lo que creéis que pasó.” Eligió una bolsita de té negro al limón de la caja y la colocó dentro de la taza vacía. “Sí, es cierto que la torre que construía era con materiales robados.” Cogió un cuchillo y con cuidado, cortó por la mitad el crujiente sándwich. “Pero, la cima de la torre estaba cerca de la estratosfera, cuando llegué hasta donde se encontraba Finn, sufría de hipotermia y estaba teniendo alucinaciones.” Dio un mordisco al sándwich, mientras el mayordomo servía el agua hirviendo en la taza y le dejaba la botella de dulce miel al lado. “Sé cuál fue el incidente con su padre, por lo que fue fácil hacerme pasar por él y…”

“Has tomado como afición eso de vestirte de hombre, ¿eh?” Bromeó.

Carraspeó. “Marceline, esto es serio, Finn podría haber muerto.” Dio otro mordisco. “Como iba explicando, me golpeó porque me hice pasar por su padre. Respecto a la torre, como castigo les he mandado devolver todas y cada una de las piezas a sus respectivos lugares.”

“¿Y lo de la fiesta?” Observó que la princesa sacaba las rodajas de tomate del sándwich. “¿Vas a comerte eso?” Preguntó rápidamente.

“Puedes comértelas si quieres.” Le acercó el plato para que las pinchase con el tenedor. “Sobre la fiesta, no estaba segura de que Finn estuviese completamente recuperado, por lo que mandé que hiciese terapia con una de las doctoras, supongo que ella le ordenó que se animase. Cuando yo llegué a la fiesta él ya estaba allí, apenas cruzamos un par de palabras, ya que se dedicó a tontear con la anfitriona y el resto de princesas.”

“Uuuu… Bonnie, pareces celosa.” Soltó una risita.

“Ya le gustaría a él.” Interrumpió de nuevo el mayordomo. “Además, me aseguré de que la princesa estuviese muy bien acompañada aquella noche.”

“Si a eso le llamas buena compañía…” Dijo con total descontento.

“Don Profiterol era la mejor opción para mantener lejos a ese mequetrefe.” Se reafirmó.

Marceline empezó a reírse. “¿Puso a tu ex como escolta?” Siguió riéndose. “Mira por donde, es el mismo Menta quien ahuyenta a tus pretendientes.”

“No los ahuyento, el resto de pretendientes tienen demasiado miedo de tratar con la princesa.” Dijo con tono despectivo. No tenía en muy alta estima a ninguno de los candidatos.

“¿Miedo?” Soltó una sonora carcajada.

“Lo creas o no, la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera son capaces de mirarla a la cara.” Explicó mientras acababa de limpiar la cocina.

“Algún día tengo que disfrazarme de ella y gastarles una broma.” La idea de aterrorizar a los pretendientes de la princesa le encantaba.

“¿Podéis dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviese delante?” Interrumpió, ya harta de la conversación que mantenían.

“Le ruego me disculpe, alteza.” Hizo una reverencia. “Voy a ir a supervisar la reconstrucción de la ciudad. Si no estoy mal informado, deberían poder acabar entre hoy y mañana las obras de palacio.”

“Olvídate de eso, el palacio puede esperar, la gente necesita un techo, quiero que se apresuren en reconstruir las casas de las personas afectadas.” Ordenó.

“Como desees.” Clavó su mirada en Marceline. “¿Ves lo que te dije?” Dijo refiriéndose a la amabilidad de la princesa. “Te mantendré informada, alteza.” Hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Bonnibel bajó la mirada y suspiró aliviada cuando perdió de vista al sirviente, se quedó ensimismada observando el pequeño remolino que la cucharilla creaba al remover el té, casi olvidó por completo que estaba acompañada. Cuando alzó la vista, Marceline ya había terminado de comer y tenía en sus manos el bote de miel. “Veo que tenías hambre, has terminado rápido.”

“Tranquila, no soy así de rápida para todo.” Le guiño un ojo y sonrió con malicia. “Sólo bromeaba, pero ver la cara que has puesto no ha tenido precio.” Rio entre dientes. “De todas formas, has estado empanada un buen rato.”

Frunció el ceño extrañada. “¿Un buen rato? Sólo ha sido un instante…” Dio un mordisco a la segunda mitad del sándwich.

“Qué va.” Le dio la vuelta al bote de miel para que el espeso líquido dorado se desplazase hacia arriba. “Ahora entiendo porque tiene forma de oso.”

“Espero que Menta no se haya puesto muy pesado contigo en mi ausencia.” Se apresuró en terminarse el emparedado. “Últimamente está demasiado sobreprotector, sobre todo en lo que a Finn y a Jake se refiere.”

“Nah, se ha portado bien, aunque bueno, el sentido del humor de Menta brilla por su ausencia, así que supongo que es normal que no se lleve bien con ese par de bromistas.” Abrió el bote y dejó que una gota de ese oro líquido cayese sobre la yema de su dedo. “Eh, ¿te encuentras bien?” Se llevó el dedo a la boca y saboreó el dulce sabor, a diferencia del resto de mieles, ésta no era nada empalagosa.

“Estoy bien, como siempre.” Esbozó una leve sonrisa, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. “Me duele un poquito el brazo, pero ya está.”

“¿También es culpa suya?” Inquirió.

Por un momento le había parecido observar un atisbo de seriedad en la mirada de la vampiresa. “Indirectamente, sí. Mi brazo quedó atrapado bajo la torre cuando la derribaron, por suerte pude regenerarlo poco después.”

Entrecerró los ojos, no le gustaba lo que acababa de oír. “Ya veo.” Dijo con tono áspero.

“Los accidentes ocurren, no le des más vueltas.” Concluyó. “¿Has acabado con la miel? Todavía no le he puesto al té.”

Le acercó el bote. “Toda tuya.” Observó con detenimiento la cantidad de miel exacta que la princesa dejaba caer. “¿Me dejas probarlo?”

Bonnibel la miró extrañada. “Te hacía más de café.” Removió el oscuro líquido hasta que la miel se hubo disuelto por completo. “Toma, cuidado que quema un poco.”

Marceline dio un sorbo, el sabor del té era tan fuerte que sintió como si le diesen un puñetazo en la boca, sin embargo poco después dejaba un suave regustillo a miel y limón. “Ugh, ¿por qué bebes cosas tan fuertes?” Le devolvió la taza.

“Me mantienen despierta.” Sonrió. “Vamos.” Se bebió todo el té de golpe y se levantó de la silla. “Estoy deseando ver la cara que pones al ver tu coche.”

Se levantó rápidamente y levitó hasta su lado. “¿Saldremos por ahí a correr un poco?” Preguntó con sumo entusiasmo.

“Claro.” La miró de arriba abajo. “¿Y esa camiseta?” Soltó una risita. La vampiresa llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca, con las mangas cortas de color verde, en la parte delantera tenía dibujado un sonriente sol de corona roja.

“¡Bendito sea el sol!” Exclamó mientras alzaba los brazos.

Le dio un pequeño empujón en el hombro. “Friki.” Dijo entre risas.

Salieron de la cocina y avanzaron por los pasillos. “Deberías jugar a ese juego Bonnie, tengo curiosidad por saber cuántas veces mueres antes de pasártelo.”

Descendieron por las escaleras. “¿Qué gracia tiene un juego en el que sabes que vas a morir sí o sí?”

“¡A la hoguera contigo!” Exclamó fingiendo indignación. “Seguro que ardes bien con toda la grasa que llevas encima.”

Su aspecto no era nada refinado aquel día, se había hecho un moño bajo, sujetado con un bolígrafo que dejaba escapar varios mechones de pelo, vestía con un mono de mecánico de color gris abrochado sólo hasta la cintura, estaba manchado de grasa de motor, al igual que la camiseta de tirantes blanca que llevaba debajo. “Es culpa de tu coche, que no deja de babear cuando le meto mano.”

_Y quién no…_ Se dijo para sus adentros. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas escaleras habían bajado ya. “¿A dónde me llevas?”

“Ah, disculpa. Esta es la ruta no secreta.” Llegaron a un pasillo con paredes de hormigón sin pintar, lleno de cableado y tuberías.

Al final del pasillo había una robusta puerta metálica. “No me digas… ¡al fin me vas a enseñar tu guarida de súper villana!”

Introdujo la contraseña en el panel digital cercano. “No seas tonta, este es sólo el taller principal.” Cuando las puertas se abrieron, una leve brisa fría surgió del interior, las luces del lugar fueron encendiéndose progresivamente por filas, revelando ante ellas un colosal hangar subterráneo.

“Sólo.” Cruzó el umbral de la puerta y se apoyó en la barandilla de las escaleras. Había todo tipo de vehículos allí abajo, incluso lo que parecía ser una nave espacial inacabada. “Lo que yo decía, tu guarida secreta.”

“Ven, usaremos el montacargas.” Abrió la verja metálica y una vez dentro le dio al botón para descender, por un momento parecía que el ascensor iba a precipitarse al vacío, pero tras el ruidoso bamboleo inicial funcionó como la seda.

Una vez abajo, el olor a metal quemado y gasolina se hizo presente, empezaron a avanzar, la princesa guiaba y Marceline la seguía. “¿Qué hay de ese intento de cohete espacial?”

“¿Ese trozo de chatarra? Todavía no he podido desarrollar un sistema de viaje espacial estable, así que simplemente lo tengo ahí… como un pisapapeles gigante.” Dijo mientras se abrían paso por aquel laberinto de artefactos inacabados.

“¿Y por qué no investigas? Molaría explorar el espacio.” Miró a su alrededor, en aquel lugar reinaba el mismo desorden ordenado que en los laboratorios.

“Hmmm… quizá cuando haya algo interesante ahí fuera, de momento tengo cosas más importantes que hacer en el planeta.” Admitió.

Mientras la seguía, algo llamó su atención. “¿Y ese túnel?” Se detuvo frente a la entrada, estaba tapiado con polvorientos tablones de madera. “¿Es tu ruta de escape por si te descubren?” Rio entre dientes.

Se detuvo y volvió la mirada. “Es el antiguo túnel de acceso a las minas de las Montañas de Caramelo, el mineral se refinaba aquí.” Explicó. “Aunque es demasiado peligroso, por eso lo cerré.”

Una mueca burlona se dibujó en su rostro. “Recuerdo haber decorado ese túnel.”

“Y yo haberte multado por vandalismo.” Replicó.

“No fui la única que pintó las paredes, ¿eh?” Dijo con retintín. “Me pregunto si lo que te obligué a escribir seguirá por ahí.”

Bonnibel puso los ojos en blanco. “Espero que no, tuve que multarme a mí misma por ello.” Siguió caminando. “No puedo creer que te acuerdes de eso, tienes un talento natural para recordar las bromas que me gastas.”

“Recuerdo todas mis bromas, ¡son obras de arte!” Se sentía orgullosa.

Finalmente llegaron a donde se encontraban los automóviles, había unos cuantos, algunos estaban a medio desguazar. “Este de aquí es el mío.” Dijo refiriéndose a un pequeño coche rosa y blanco. “Quería algo manejable, así que elegí este.”

Soltó una risita. “El día que elijas algo que no sea rosa llegará el fin del mundo.”

“El rosa es un color como otro cualquiera, y va a juego con mi pelo.” Dijo mientras se acercaba al otro vehículo. “¿Estas lista?” Agarró el extremo de la pesada lona que cubría el coche.

“¡Joder que si lo estoy!” Exclamó entusiasmada. Cuando la princesa tiró de la tela, descubrió un fabuloso deportivo negro de estilo clásico. “Woah…” Se asomó por la ventanilla y abrió la puerta del piloto, los asientos eran de cuero, de un precioso color granate. “Qué bien huele por dentro…”

Bonnibel sonrió, se había asegurado de reproducir a la perfección el diseño que Marceline le había enviado. “¿Has visto la parte de delante?”

La vampiresa levitó rápidamente hacia la parte delantera del coche. “¡Es genial!” El diseño de la parte delantera era feroz, una parrilla que simulaba una siniestra sonrisa vampírica, y unos faros ovalados simulando los ojos de una bestia en la noche. “Lo has clavado tía.” Se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Un leve rubor se apoderó de su rostro. “Me alegra que te mole.” Se dirigió a uno de los bancos de trabajo que había cerca, y empezó a rebuscar. “Recuerdo haber dejado las llaves por aquí…”

Mientras tanto, Marceline se metió dentro del coche y puso sus manos al volante. “¿Por dónde lo vamos a probar?” Aprovechó para hacerse una coleta alta, no quería que su pelo la molestase al conducir.

“Iremos a los prados, así me aseguro de que no te estampas contra nada.” No encontraba las llaves en la mesa. “Dónde demonios las habré puesto…”

Se percató de que había algo en el asiento de atrás, alargó el brazo y cogió la caja, dentro de ella había unos auriculares y algo parecido a una antena parabólica. “Oye, ¿esto qué es?” Cogió la parabólica por el mango, parecía estar sujetando una pistola, sin embargo no tenía gatillo. “¿Es una de tus armas de súper villana?”

“¿Eh?” Volvió la vista para saber a qué se refería. “Ah eso, es uno de los equipos de escucha a distancia, Menta me dijo que se había estropeado y me lo trajo para que lo arreglara.” Abrió una de las taquillas que había junto a la mesa de taller.

Se puso los cascos. “Mola…”

“Ajá, aquí están.” Las dejó encima de la mesa. “Me pongo ropa limpia y subimos.”

Mientras buscaba la manera de encender el aparato, alzó la vista. El reflejo de la princesa en el retrovisor central captó su atención, se estaba quitando el sucio mono de mecánico, bajo él llevaba unos pantalones cortos de color gris, estaban impecables. Seguidamente se quitó la camiseta manchada de grasa, y la arrojó al mismo lugar que el mono. La vampiresa quedó boquiabierta, al ver que la princesa no llevaba nada debajo, podía ver su espalda desnuda, por primera vez, el deseo de ver algo más afloró en ella, deseaba que Bonnibel se diese la vuelta, deseaba poder sentir su cuerpo entre sus manos.  
No tenía la certeza de qué era lo que la princesa le había hecho la última vez, pero no podía quitarse la idea de la cabeza. Tal fue su ensimismamiento que el aparato de escucha se le resbaló de entre las manos. “Mierda…”

“Seguro que ya lo has vuelto a romper.” Dijo a modo de reprimenda. Descolgó del interior de la taquilla, una camisa a cuadros rosa de manga corta y se la puso.

Recogió rápidamente el aparato del suelo. “No… no, está bien, no se ha roto.” Antes de que pudiese comprobarlo, la princesa se metió también en el coche por el lado del copiloto y se lo quitó de las manos.

“Déjame ver.” Lo encendió y apuntó hacia el otro lado del hangar, provocando que Marceline se quitase enseguida los auriculares.

“¡Auch!” Se frotó las orejas. “Qué coño tienes allí, parecía que iba a explotarme la cabeza con tanto ruido.” Le entregó los cascos y se quedó mirando fijamente su escote, la camisa le quedaba perfectamente ajustada y su figura femenina se dibujaba bajo la tela, pero había algo más, llevaba un colgante, aunque no lograba ver qué era, pues estaba escondido entre sus senos, oculto tras la ropa. De repente Bonnibel tomó su mano y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, el deseo de sentir su cuerpo volvió a aparecer, esta vez con más fuerza que antes.

“Toma anda.” Depositó las llaves del coche en la palma de su mano. “Es esto lo que esperabas, ¿no?” Sonrió cálidamente.

“Ah… ¡sí!” Intentó disimular su nerviosismo clavando sus ojos en las llaves. “Me gusta el llavero.” Era plateado, con forma de murciélago.

Chicle cogió un mando que había sobre el salpicadero, y se aseguró de que el freno de mano estuviese puesto. “Me parecía apropiado.” Pulsó un botón, la plataforma en la que se hallaban se agitó brevemente, y tras un instante empezó a ascender. “No arranques hasta que estemos arriba.” Se abrochó el cinturón.

La tierra del prado se abrió, de sus entrañas surgió la bestia de ébano, camuflada a la perfección con la oscuridad de la noche, tan sólo la superficie del lago Butterscotch brillaba tenuemente bajo el cielo ya estrellado.

La vampiresa giró la llave, y encendió los faros delanteros, mostrando ante la luz una vieja cabaña cochambrosa. Cuando el motor se puso en marcha, el fiero sonido mecánico retumbó en las paredes del edificio y una parte del tejado se precipitó contra el suelo. ”Joder… me encanta como suena.” Quitó el freno de mano y aceleró lo justo para salir al campo, tras avanzar unos metros las compuertas se cerraron.

“Vale, tómatelo con calma, quiero que primero vayas despaaaaaa….” Se aferró con fuerza al asiento cuando Marceline aceleró a fondo. El coche dejó escapar un potente rugido y empezó a moverse rápidamente por el prado, levantando briznas de hierba a su paso.

Surcaron las verdes dunas a velocidad de vértigo, la vampiresa reía alegremente con cada cabriola que hacía, cada vez los saltos eran mayores, con cada derrape la tierra quedaba marcada por los neumáticos de la bestia negra, pero no era suficiente. Entonces recordó aquel desfiladero, solía cruzarlo cuando deambulaba por los prados, y siempre arrojaba una piedra al río que corría en su fondo, sobrevolarlo a toda velocidad con un deportivo era una idea que le resultaba del todo interesante.

“¡No hagas ninguna estupidez!” Exclamó la princesa al percatarse hacia dónde se dirigían. “¡La diferencia de altura es demasiada!” Por si no fuese suficiente con la gran separación que había entre las dos partes de la brecha, también había un desnivel de varios metros de altura.

A pesar de sus advertencias, Marceline hizo caso omiso, aceleró a fondo y saltó, por un instante, pareció que iban a aterrizar sin problemas, sin embargo el peso del motor hizo que el coche se inclinase progresivamente hacia delante. Bonnibel, temiendo lo peor, se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos para intentar amortiguar el golpe.  
El impacto contra el suelo fue duro, pero no fatal, tras avanzar unos metros más, se detuvieron, asombrosamente el coche parecía estar de una pieza, al igual que sus ocupantes.

La princesa desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y salió del coche, sentía que le faltaba el aire. Estaba dolorida, no a causa del impacto, si no por el cinturón, el cual había oprimido su pecho de forma brusca al aterrizar.

“¡Ha sido increíble!” Gritó la vampiresa mientras salía del coche. “¡¿A que sí?!” Preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. “¿Bonnie?” Observó cómo ésta apoyaba las manos sobre el capó presa de la fatiga. “Ey… ¿estás bien?” Se acercó y le frotó la espalda con cariño.

“No gracias a ti.” Se dio la vuelta y apoyó su trasero en el coche. “Puede que sea inmortal, pero no soy inmune al dolor.” Respiró hondo. “Has sido una imprudente.”

“Vamos, no seas aburrida.” Le dio un pequeño empujón en el hombro derecho, provocando que Bonnibel le lanzase una mirada asesina a causa del dolor. “Me he dejado llevar un poquito… lo siento.” Dijo al percatarse de que ella hablaba totalmente en serio.

Intentó relajarse y trató de no ser tan inflexible. “Vale… Admito que el salto ha molado.” Vio como la vampiresa sonreía. “Pero, el coche no tiene los sistemas de seguridad suficientes para realizar esas cabriolas, por lo que no deberías haberlo hecho.”

“Tsk, sabía que había un pero, siempre lo hay.” Rio entre dientes. “En fin, que sí, que tienes razón…”

“Siempre la tengo.” Concluyó.

“¿Dónde te has hecho daño?” Inquirió con preocupación.

“Me duele el pecho.” Se frotó la nuca, también le dolía. “Y el cuello, el cinturón casi me asfixia al aterrizar, pero gracias a eso ahora no estás recogiendo mis sesos esparcidos por doquier.” Soltó una risita.

“Te ha dejado una buena marca…” La piel de la princesa estaba enrojecida allí por donde el cinturón la había sujetado. Acercó su mano, sin apenas rozar la piel con la yema de sus dedos, recorrió el mismo camino de la marca, cuando se acercó al escote se cruzó con el colgante misterioso, tiró del cordel con delicadeza, quería saber qué era lo que escondía. “Esto es… ¿Por qué la llevas colgada?”

Bonnibel se quedó en blanco. “Um…” De pronto algo captó su atención. “¿Oyes eso?” Se apartó rápidamente y se dirigió a la parte delantera del coche. “Viene de aquí abajo.” Se agachó y miró debajo, se oía claramente como algo goteaba. “Pásame la linterna que hay en la guantera, anda.”

“Er… claro.” No salía de su asombro, había evadido la pregunta a la velocidad de la luz, abrió la guantera, cogió la linterna y se la llevó.

Al iluminar la zona inferior del coche, dio con el problema. “Parece ser que se ha roto el conducto del líquido de frenos, el de la rueda delantera izquierda.” Bufó. “Ves, por eso no deberías haber saltado.”

Se encogió de hombros. “No veo nada de malo en no tener frenos.”

“Eres incorregible.” Puso los ojos en blanco. “Espera, hay algo más, es como… si hubiésemos atropellado algo.” Puso cara de asco, había trozos de carne colgando de la parte inferior de la carrocería. “Huelen fatal… y parecen podridos.”

“No entiendo, pero si no hemos atropellado nada.” Preguntó extrañada.

“Quizá hemos aterrizado encima de algo… muerto.” Alumbró los alrededores con la linterna, pero no vio nada parecido a un cadáver.

“Creo que aquí hay algo.” Dijo Marceline desde el borde del precipicio. “Mira, aquí hay más trozos.”

Al acercarse al precipicio, el eco del río que corría entre sus paredes se hizo presente, iluminó la zona, había fluidos, trozos de hueso y carne podrida. “Pero esto, fíjate… los restos abarcan varios metros, lo que quiera que hubiese aquí debía de ser colosal.” Se asomó al abismo, pero era demasiado profundo para vislumbrar si el cadáver estaba en el fondo. “En fin, volvamos al taller, pero asegúrate de ir despacio esta vez, lo digo en serio.”

“Señor, sí señor.” Hizo el gesto militar a modo de mofa. Se metió en el coche y arrancó el motor. “Por cierto, he visto unos CD’s en la guantera, deben de tener siglos.”

“¿Hm? No me había fijado.” Cerró la puerta del copiloto y se acomodó en el asiento, esta vez no se puso el cinturón. “Veamos…” Cogió uno. “Garbage.” Era el nombre que estaba escrito en la carátula. “Sí que es viejo…”

“Tío… ese grupo es de antes de la guerra, mi madre tenía algunas cintas suyas en la caravana, recuerdo que a veces las ponía…” Suspiró. “Me hubiese molado conocerlos, al fin y al cabo, fueron una de las bandas que me inspiraron para dedicarme al rock alternativo.” Rio entre dientes.

“Me dijiste eso mismo hace muchos siglos…” Sonrió amargamente.

Empezaron a desplazarse a una velocidad moderada. “¿Ah sí?” Frunció el ceño.

“Fue antes de que te hicieses famosa.” Introdujo el CD en el reproductor del coche. “¿Sabes el camino al vertedero?”

“Sí, claro. Paso más tiempo por ahí que tú, ¿recuerdas?” Gotas de lluvia empezaron a empañar la luna delantera. “Uh… está lloviendo.”

“Estupendo… ve con más cuidado entonces.” Cada vez más gotas poblaban el cristal, el limpiaparabrisas chirrió al limpiarlas. “Ugh, tengo que arreglar eso.” Examinó la lista de canciones de la carátula. “¿Cuál era tu canción favorita?”

“No me acuerdo de todas, pero creo que elegiré… Temptation Waits, esa era una de las que más me gustaba.” Sonrió. “Te la dedico.”

“Vaya… ¿gracias?” Buscó el número correspondiente a la canción y le dio al play. “Es que no me sé la letra.”

“I'll tell you something, I am a wolf but I like to wear sheep's clothing.” Empezó a cantar a la par. “I am a bonfire, I am a vampire, I'm waiting for my moment…” Miró a la princesa durante un instante. “You come on like a drug, I just can't get enough, I'm like an addict coming at you for a little more…”

La princesa no pudo evitar dejar escapar una tímida risita. “¿También me dedicarías una canción así en alguno de tus conciertos?”

Miró a través del parabrisas, clavando su mirada en el oscuro horizonte. “Uhm… no sé, creo que me daría corte.” Un leve rubor afloró por sus mejillas. “¿Tú tienes alguna favorita de este grupo?” Preguntó, cambiando así de tema.

“Oh, pues…” Ojeó la lista. “Right Between the Eyes.” Siguió ojeando la lista. “Aunque de este grupo me gustan bastantes.”

“Hah… me sorprende que te sepas los títulos o las letras de las canciones.” Esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

“No es por nada, pero sé mucho sobre música rock.” Replicó.

“Ya… claro. ¿Recuerdas cuando creías que Iggy Pop era una marca de refresco?” Soltó una sonora carcajada al ver la cara de la princesa.

“¡Cómo puedes acordarte de eso todavía! ¡Fue hace siglos!” Exclamó indignada.

“Estás monísima cuando te enfadas.” Le encantaba chincharla de esa manera.

Chicle se cruzó de brazos y miró a través de la ventanilla. “Eres odiosa.”

“Sé que en el fondo te encanta, cielo.” Afirmó con total seguridad.

“Qué más quisieras, querida.” Sonrió falsamente para disimular.

Un ruido ahogado surgió del motor, seguidamente el coche aminoró la velocidad, hasta que finalmente se detuvo en mitad del prado. “Esto…”

“Estamos en mitad de la nada. ¿Por qué te paras?” Inquirió.

“Se ha parado solo.” Dirigió su mirada al cuadro de mandos. “Estamos sin gasofa…”

“¿Me estás tomando el pelo?” Lo comprobó, el marcador del combustible marcaba cero. “En fin…” Se frotó las sienes. “Debería haber llenado el depósito, pero esperaba que te comportases y no te pusieses a correr por el prado como un pollo sin cabeza.”

“Qué puedo decir… me encanta la velocidad.” Cruzó las manos tras su cabeza y se acomodó tranquilamente en el asiento.

Bonnibel cogió las llaves del coche. “Les dije a los Guardias Banana que pusiesen una garrafa de gasolina en el maletero, voy a por ella.” Encendió la linterna, salió del coche y caminó hacia el maletero.

Más allá del empañado cristal no se veía nada, sólo la húmeda oscuridad. Marceline cerró los ojos, el sonido de la lluvia le resultaba relajante. Sin embargo, había algo que no encajaba, a pesar de la tormenta que estaba cayendo todo estaba demasiado calmado.  
Miró por el cristal trasero, no había ni rastro de la princesa, fue entonces cuando lo escuchó romper el silencio de forma desgarradora, un rugido que parecía surgir de las mismas entrañas del infierno, un rugido que presagiaba la muerte de todo lo vivo.

Alarmada, salió del coche en busca de Bonnibel, al dirigirse a la parte trasera del coche, el hedor de antes volvió a aparecer. De pronto, en medio de la noche, vislumbró una pequeña luz que se movía rápidamente en su dirección, no cabía duda de que era la princesa. Cuanto más se acercaba, más fuerte era el hedor, algo la estaba persiguiendo, y ese algo, era colosal.


	28. Bendito Sea El Sol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo que iba a ser la segunda parte, se convirtió en un capítulo nuevo, soy así de perfeccionista... y horrible con los plazos de entrega.

_“Cuando la lluvia volvió a pronunciarse y la tormenta dejó de callarse, alzó la vista y lo vio, el coloso se encontraba frente a ella, tan sólo él con su arrogante presencia.”_

Las estrellas se ocultaban tras las nubes de tormenta, el extenso prado se hallaba sumergido en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras la lluvia bañaba la verde hierba.  
Una estampa, lejos de ser reconfortante, pues la luz no lograba abrirse paso entre las húmedas tinieblas que la rodeaban, como en esas horribles pesadillas en las que sombras la acechaban. Pero esto no era un sueño, era la fría y cruda realidad, la muerte iba tras ella, y su apetito, era colosal.

De entre las sombras surgió, con su pelaje negro como la misma noche y sus brillantes ojos color turquesa, desplegó sus alas y se interpuso entre la muerte y la princesa. “Siento interrumpir esta bonita velada.” Sonrió. “¡Di hola a mi pequeño amigo!” Golpeó a la bestia en la cara, pero su puño se hundió en la putrefacta carne.

Bonnibel se hallaba unos metros por detrás de Marceline, estaba jadeando, con sus manos apoyadas en las rodillas a causa de la fatiga. “No creo que golpearlo funcione…” Exhalo. “No podemos matarle, ya está muerto…”

La mortífera bestia, trató de devorar a la vampiresa, quien intentó impedirlo sujetando su cabeza. “¿De dónde has sacado a tu amiguito?” Preguntó mientras forcejeaba.

“Creo que es sobre lo que hemos aterrizado antes…” Tan sólo los relámpagos lograban iluminar la zona de combate. “Deberíamos irnos, no se puede matar a un…” Retrocedió rápidamente.

La bestia abrió sus fauces y vomitó fluidos púrpuras altamente tóxicos. Marceline la empujó con fuerza, pero el veneno no dejaba de emanar de su descompuesta boca. “Ugh…” El veneno había logrado tocarla. “¿Por qué siempre me envenenan cuando trato de salvarte?” Retrocedió rápidamente y se acercó a la princesa. “Sube.”

Escaló por su empapado lomo y se aferró con fuerza sobre su cabeza mientras la vampiresa alzaba el vuelo. “¿Te encuentras bien?”

“Sólo algo mareada, pero puedo seguir pateándole su podrido culo… si es que deja de vomitar algún día.” Dijo mientras sobrevolaban el vivo cadáver. “Bueno… ¿y cuál es el plan?”

La temperatura había descendido a causa de la tormenta, estaban empapadas y las posibilidades de salir airosas de la situación eran escasas. “Deberíamos marcharnos, no podemos matarle, y me estoy congelando…”

“Ni hablar.” Interrumpió. “No voy a dejar que se vaya de rositas.” Aumentó la altura, la bestia estaba tratando de alcanzarlas. “¿Cómo lo matamos?”

Estaba empezando a temblar a causa del frío. “Hazme caso, no podemos vencerle, no tenemos fuego lo suficientemente potente como para…”

“Yo tengo fuego.” Alardeó. “Mato al monstruo, y te mantengo calentita, ¡todos ganamos!”

“El fuego tiene que arder como mil soles, tu estúpida magia no puede hacer eso, ni de lejos.” La bestia emitió un sonido gutural, como si supiese de qué estaban hablando.

“¿Qué no? ¡Ahora verás!” La imprudente vampiresa se lanzó en picado, al sobrevolar el gran lomo de la infecta bestia lanzó llamaradas de fuego, pero no prendió.

“¡Te lo he dicho!” Exclamó. “No vas a conseguir nada con tu magia.” Trató de hacerla razonar, pero Marceline parecía empeñada combatir.

“No podemos dejarla campando a sus anchas por ahí.” Insistió. “¿Y si mata a alguien inocente?”

“¡Esto es una locura Marcy!” Los vapores que emitían los charcos de veneno empezaron a alcanzarlas, provocando que la princesa sintiese mareos y sensación de quemazón en las vías respiratorias. “Qué… extraño…” Empezó a toser. “Volvamos al coche, tengo una idea.”

“¿Es una idea mortal o cobarde?” Inquirió sin moverse del sitio.

“Mortal.” Respondió para convencerla. Ésta vez, la vampiresa hizo caso y emprendió el vuelo de vuelta al automóvil. No tenía la certeza de que fuese a funcionar, pero si estaba en lo cierto, la ciencia podría ayudarlas a vencer.

No tardaron en llegar a su destino, pues volando el recorrido era mucho más corto que a pie. Al aterrizar, trató de proteger de la lluvia a la princesa escudándola con sus grandes alas negras. “Es increíble que hayas ido a toparte con un Dragón No-muerto, creía que eran sólo leyendas.”

Antaño, mucho antes de que el mundo fuese conocido como tal, eran nobles dragones a quienes se les encomendó la custodia de grandes tesoros. Eventualmente esos tesoros llamaron la atención de gente de malvado corazón, que maldijo a los dragones, convirtiéndolos en lo que ahora son, muertos en vida, corrompidos, dementes y vengativos.

“Sí, es lo que yo pensaba, supongo que nadie sobrevivió al ataque de uno para poder confirmar esas leyendas.” Abrió el maletero del coche. “No entiendo por qué nos ataca, no le hemos robado nada.”

“¿Robar?” Preguntó extrañada.

“Según cuentan las fábulas, fingen estar muertos guardando un tesoro en su regazo para atraer a incautos, sólo atacan a aquellos que tratan de robarles.” Explicó.

“Ajá…” Volvió la vista hacia atrás para comprobar que el dragón seguía lejos. “Y si el dragón no está junto al tesoro... ¿se considera robar también?”

Se dio la vuelta y enfocó la linterna a su cara, provocando que la vampiresa entrecerrase sus grandes ojos. “Dime que no le has robado nada…”

Marceline sonrió con inquietud. “En mi defensa diré que el dragón no estaba ahí, por lo que técnicamente no ha sido robar….”

“¡Claro que ha sido robar!” Alzó los brazos, presa de la exasperación.

“Nunca he tenido problemas con los muertos a los que les he robado.” Se encogió de hombros. “Porque… ¡estaban demasiado muertos para intentar matarme!” Esbozó una gran sonrisa y acercó la palma de su gran zarpa para que la princesa le chocase los cinco, pero sólo consiguió que pusiese mala cara. “Eres una rancia.”

“En fin…” Se frotó las sienes, el comportamiento que estaba teniendo su amiga estaba empezando a molestarla de verdad. “¿Qué se supone que le has robado?”

“Una espada bastante molona.” Admitió finalmente. “También había un escudo, pero no me va ese rollo.”

“¿Y cómo demonios la has cogido sin que yo la viese?” Inquirió molesta. “Sabes qué, no quiero saberlo… dime dónde la tienes.”

Marceline señaló el montón de trapos que había en el interior del maletero. “Tampoco he tratado de esconderla de ti, simplemente estabas demasiado ocupada buscando al bicho, y además hoy estás bastante en la parra.”

“¿En la parra? Eso no es motivo para…” Resopló. “Has provocado todo este lío sólo por una baratija, ya tienes cientos de armas mejores, no sé para qué querías otra.” Se volvió y sacó la garrafa de gasolina del maletero.

“He sobrevivido sola ahí fuera, y créeme, nunca se tiene suficiente de nada.” Frunció el ceño. “Si no mira a Finn, tiene un montón de armas también.”

“Si Finn se tira por un precipicio, ¿lo harás tú también?” Preguntó mientras quitaba los trapos de encima de la espada.

“Si es divertido sí.” Sonrió. Un trapo sucio hecho una bola fue a darle directamente en la cara. “Tú y el lanzamiento de objetos a discreción…”

“No sé de qué te quejas, nunca te tiro trastos que hagan daño.” Refunfuñó.

“¡Ajá!” Sonrió pícaramente. “¿Entonces admites abiertamente que me tiras los trastos?”

Bonnibel ignoró la pregunta, no entendía cómo Marceline podía permitirse bromear en un momento como ese. Al destapar el arma y cogerla por la empuñadura, el rugido del dragón se escuchó al fondo, no cabía duda de que el objeto le pertenecía. La princesa utilizó la linterna para examinar la larga espada con cautela, el metal dorado de la ornamentada empuñadura había sido ennegrecido y había restos de cuero rasgado enrollado en ella, la afilada hoja era de doble filo y tenía zonas algo melladas por el uso. “Hay algo extraño en esta espada.” Deslizó sus dedos por el detallado rostro de mujer tallado en la empuñadura, un rostro perfecto, casi angelical. “Está tallado en ambos lados, igual que estas runas…” La parte central de la hoja mellada tenía una inscripción ilegible grabada en el metal. “En fin, creo que me será útil para pelear contra el dragón.”

Marceline soltó una carcajada. “Vaya, eres una princesita de armas tomar, nada que ver con las de los cuentos de hadas.” Estaba asombrada, no solía ver el lado guerrero de Bonnibel, y lo que menos esperaba es que lo sacase para enfrentarse a un gigantesco dragón.

“Por favor, ni que yo fuese una mojigata de esas.” Dijo con tono despectivo.

“A veces lo eres.” Rio entre dientes. ”Sólo hace falta contar las veces que un niño y su perro te han salvado.”

“Todas esas veces podría habérmelas arreglado sola, pero parece que tienen una especie de fijación con eso de irle detrás a las princesas.” Cogió la garrafa de gasolina y se la entregó a la vampiresa. “Sigamos con el plan.”

“¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con esto?” Inquirió. “No es que me hayas explicado el plan en todo este rato.”

“Eso es porque el plan ha cambiado.” Empuño la espada con la mano izquierda y cerró el maletero. “Yo atraeré su atención.”

“¿Cómo?” La miró extrañada. “Porque dudo que vayas a hacerle algo, para el dragón, esa espada es como un mondadientes.”

“Precisamente, la única forma de derrotar a un coloso es a base de picaduras de mosquito.” Sopesó la espada, mientras calculaba probabilidades de que el plan funcionase. “El dragón ya no posee el factor sorpresa, y debido a su estado de descomposición es lento, si me muevo rápidamente a su alrededor, tú podrás encargarte de introducir la garrafa de gasolina en su estómago.”

“Ewwwww… estás de coña, ¿no?” Puso cara de asco. “¿Por qué tengo que hacer yo el trabajo sucio?”

“Sería más fácil derribarlo y lanzarle la garrafa justo en la zona del estómago, pero ninguna de las dos puede.” Explicó.

“¿Por qué das por hecho que no puedo?” Inquirió indignada.

“Como no seas capaz de aumentar tu tamaño y fuerza, dudo mucho que puedas.” A pesar de haberle proporcionado un remedio temporal, sabía de sobras que la capacidad de la vampiresa estaba mermada. “Además, estás débil a causa de la enfermedad, las pastillas que te proporcioné no hacen milagros.”

Sintió como las afiladas palabras de la princesa rasgaban su orgullo. “Ya veremos.” Se dio la vuelta y ayudó a la princesa a trepar por su lomo.

Alzaron el vuelo y se adentraron en la neblinosa noche, no tardaron en llegar al lugar donde se encontraba su adversario, pues aun siendo lenta y pesada, la bestia infecta había avanzado ya un buen trecho.

“Marceline, ¿qué ven tus ojos de demonio?” A diferencia de la vampiresa, la princesa no podía ver en la oscuridad, y los relámpagos apenas iluminaban el prado unos pocos segundos.

Se acercó con cautela y sobrevoló la zona. “Un dragón muerto.”

“¿No me digas?” Puso los ojos en blanco. “Necesito detalles.”

“Bueno…” Planeó alrededor del vivo cadáver. “Está cubierto de gusanos y pelo podrido.”

“¡No ese tipo de detalles!” Exclamó.

“Vale, vale, no hace falta que me grites al oído.” Refunfuño. “Uhm… no tiene ojos. Y no parece que pueda mover la cola.” Centró la mirada en el abdomen. “Sus tripas están colgando, las está arrastrando por el suelo. ¿Y si tiro la garrafa ahí?”

Trató de aferrarse a la vampiresa como buenamente pudo con su debilitado brazo derecho, el frío a esa altura era prácticamente insoportable. “¿Sale veneno de las tripas?”

“Uh… creo que no.” El rugido del impaciente dragón retumbó por cada rincón del prado, aleteó con fuerza, pero sus maltrechas alas no fueron capaces de levantar su peso.

“Quizá no sean sus jugos gástricos.” Reflexionó. “Creo que lo que vomita, es el fluido inflamable que utilizan los dragones para lanzar llamaradas, sin embargo, dado su estado de descomposición…” Se quedó pensativa durante un instante. “Su fisiología no tiene nada que ver con los dragones actuales, pero diría que el órgano que produce ese fluido está en algún lugar entre el corazón y la boca, así que deberás probar suerte hasta que des con el lugar exacto.” Era la primera vez que trataba con una bestia de esa calaña, por lo que sólo podía limitarse a las suposiciones.

“Oh, genial.” Protestó. “Ya no tendré rebuscar entre las tripas del bicho, ahora sólo tendré que dejar que me envenene aposta…”

Bonnibel rio entre dientes. “No seas quejica, hay bichos peores en la Nochesfera.”

“Ahí me has pillao.” Admitió.

“Cuando encuentres el origen del fluido, obstruye la salida con la garrafa y préndele fuego, eso debería provocar una combustión suficientemente potente como para acabar con él….” Recordó que la bestia ya estaba muerta. “O al menos, dejarlo más... muerto.”

“Entendido.” Inició el descenso.

“Si ocurre algún imprevisto, sigue adelante con el plan.” Indicó mientras se aproximaban. “Déjame junto a su patas traseras, y ve rápidamente frente a él.”

Una vez ambas estuvieron en sus puestos, empezaron el asalto, el plan a llevar a cabo era complejo, y ciertamente luchar contra aquella bestia era comparable a intentar derruir un castillo con palos de madera.

La primera en atacar fue la Reina de los Vampiros, quien golpeó fuertemente la cabeza de la bestia, pero la dureza de su cráneo era pétrea y no logró moverlo si quiera unos pocos centímetros. El dragón abrió sus fauces y de ellas brotó el hedor de la muerte, Marceline arrugó el hocico y trató de impedir que la mordiese, pero sus garras se hundían en la podrida carne al sujetarlo, mientras forcejeaban, el colosal cadáver alzó su zarpa y propinó un devastador golpe en el costado de la vampiresa, estampándola contra el suelo como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase.

En la retaguardia, la princesa fue alertada por la fuerte corriente de aire que el movimiento del dragón había provocado, la luz de la linterna no alcanzaba a iluminar la parte frontal y tampoco podía comunicarse con Marceline desde aquella distancia, no podía hacer nada más que seguir con el plan.  
Alumbró la zona que había frente a ella, la pata trasera del dragón era gigantesca, a pesar de su estado de descomposición, sus negras garras seguían afiladas, parecían estar hechas del más puro azabache.  
El podrido pelaje de color verdoso era hogar de cientos de hongos más vivos que la propia bestia en la que anidaban, bajo la tupida capa podía verse la gangrenada carne del dragón, en algunas zonas los gusanos y demás alimañas se habían dado un festín con ella, dejando entrever los duros huesos y los marchitos pero funcionales músculos del cadáver.

La Princesa del Reino de Caramelo alzó la vieja espada y asestó un golpe seco en la parte posterior de la pata, el arma logró hacer una hendidura de varios centímetros en la oscura piel, captando así la atención de la bestia, quien giró su pétrea cabeza a la par que su serpentino cuello, para intentar atrapar entre sus fauces al molesto bicho que le había picado.

Sintió que estaba en inminente peligro, pero aun así volvió a alzar la espada y utilizó todas sus fuerzas para asestar un golpe tras otro en el mismo lugar, trataba de llegar a los duros ligamentos, si los cortaba, el dragón caería cual árbol acabado de talar. Poco a poco consiguió hacer la hendidura más profunda, hasta que en el último golpe la espada tintineó al chocar contra el pétreo hueso.  
No tenía la certeza de que el dragón sintiese dolor, de ser así, no tardaría en ir a por ella, trató de apresurarse en arrancar la espada de la pata, pero se había quedado encajada, tiró de ella pero lo único que consiguió arrancar fueron los harapos de cuero que envolvían la empuñadura, a pesar de ello no desistió, la lluvia dificultaba su agarre y el metal se le resbalaba de las manos cuando tiraba de él.

Fue entonces cuando el ensordecedor rugido sonó a escasos centímetros de ella, un rugido que logró hacerla caer en la encharcada hierba del prado, sintió que su corazón iba a estallarle a causa del miedo, hizo de tripas corazón y se quedó inmóvil aferrándose a la linterna, la muerte estaba ciega y eso le daba ventaja.  
Enfocó el haz de luz hacia el rostro de la bestia, un rostro desfigurado, inexpresivo, sus cuencas estaban vacías, pero incluso sin ojos podía sentir la terrible presión que ejercía su hueca mirada.  
Las fauces del dragón se abrieron lentamente, sus gigantescos colmillos eran negros como el carbón y de ellos caían gotas de tóxico veneno. Cuando se dispuso a morder, Bonnibel retrocedió rápidamente arrastrándose por el lodazal, sin embargo, los afilados dientes la ignoraron por completo y apresaron a la reliquia clavada en su pata, arrancándola del hueso sin esfuerzo alguno.  
La ponzoña se deslizó por el metal y las runas de la hoja se iluminaron de un tenue color amarillento, que parecía devorar la propia oscuridad de la rodeaba, un hecho del que el tanto dragón como Bonnibel parecieron percatarse; la monarca no dudó en tratar de arrebatarle la espada de la boca, no obstante la bestia ladeo la cabeza y emitió un ronco sonido gutural a modo de mofa, seguidamente lanzó la espada lejos de allí.

“Eres más listo de lo que creía.” Afirmó la desafiante princesa, mientras contemplaba como el rostro de la muerte desaparecía de nuevo en la noche. Sin la espada no había plan que valiese, debía recuperarla cuanto antes o Marceline tendría demasiada presión por parte del enemigo.

La magullada vampiresa se levantó del suelo y se agarró el costado izquierdo, puede que el dragón hubiese machacado su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos, pero su orgullo y determinación seguían intactos. Cogió la garrafa de gasolina del suelo y alzó el vuelo, subió a una altura suficiente para comprobar la posición de Bonnibel, que extrañamente estaba alejándose cada vez más del lugar.

El dragón exánime levantó la cabeza en la dirección en la que la reina se encontraba y la contempló con sus huecos ojos, comprendiendo inmediatamente lo que ocurría, rugió para captar su atención y acto seguido empezó a perseguir a la princesa. No cabía duda alguna de lo que pretendía, ella le había arrebatado sus tesoros, por eso él le arrebataría el suyo.

Marceline siseó furiosa y se dirigió de nuevo frente al dragón, pero éste no se detuvo ante su presencia, clavaba sus garras en la tierra y arrastraba su pesado cuerpo, marchitando toda vida a su paso, un paso que la vampiresa trató de detener, sujetándolo por el pecho y empujando en dirección contraria, sin embargo el coloso poseía una fuerza imparable, tan imparable que sus pies estaban empezando a hundirse en el barro, dentro de poco lograría arroyarla.

_Estás débil… las pastillas no hacen milagros… dudo que puedas… no eres capaz… estás débil…_ Las palabras de Bonnibel resonaban por cada rincón de su mente. _No vas a conseguir nada con tu estúpida magia… estás débil… estúpida magia... débil… débil… débil…_ Cuanto más recordaba esas palabras, más rabia sentía en su interior, una abrumadora y frustrante sensación que colapsaba todo su ser al no poder hacer frente a la bestia, estaba fracasando estrepitosamente y si no hacía algo enseguida la princesa sería quien pagaría el precio.

Apretó la mandíbula y después resopló con fuerza, empezó a crecer hasta que igualó en tamaño al gigante infecto, su cuerpo cambió de forma, convirtiéndose en el de un gran lobo negro de seis patas, con alas de murciélago y cuernos de demonio; extendió sus grandes alas y aulló, sus ojos brillaron en un intenso color turquesa y el fuego brotó de entre sus afilados colmillos.

Tras el desgarrador aullido, Bonnibel volvió la vista atrás, las llamaradas se veían a través de la oscuridad de la tormentosa noche, dibujaban a la perfección la silueta de la cruenta batalla que estaba teniendo lugar entre al vampiresa y el dragón. Se quedó inmóvil bajo la lluvia, dubitativa, contemplando como cada vez se acercaban más a ella. Cuando entendió que el fuego era de advertencia apagó la linterna, sin haberlo deseado Marceline le había dado la respuesta que tanto había estado buscando. _No hay luz sin oscuridad…_ Dijo para sus adentros.

Una vez sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad, miró a su alrededor en busca de la espada, su tenue brillo se distinguía a lo lejos. Sin más dilación, y a pesar del frío y de la lluvia, empezó a correr por el encharcado prado, esta vez no sólo corría por su vida, si no por la de Marceline también. Volvió la vista atrás durante un instante, aunque la vampiresa estaba logrando ralentizarlo, el imparable coloso seguía persiguiéndola, las llamaradas cada vez se veían más cercanas, por suerte para ella, la reliquia estaba apenas a unos metros de distancia.

Cuando logró llegar pocos minutos después, se percató de que la espada estaba junto al automóvil. Frunció el ceño confusa, no tenía la certeza de si el dragón la había lanzado allí a propósito o si era simple casualidad. De lo que sí estaba segura, es de que la reliquia todavía seguía impregnada en veneno, por lo que antes de recogerla se apresuró en envolver la empuñadura con uno de los viejos trapos que había en el maletero.

Y como un imperceptible susurro, la voz surgió de entre las tinieblas.

**_Fulmen… Ignis…_ **

Bonnibel miró a su alrededor, desconcertada, todo estaba tenebrosamente oscuro, y su lógica la empujaba a creer que era imposible escuchar susurros en medio de una tormenta.

**_Fulmen… Ignis…_ **

Las palabras se repitieron, y el tenue resplandor de las runas se tornó más intenso, unas runas que devoraban la oscuridad que las rodeaba, unas runas que lograban silenciar el sonido de la lluvia y la tormenta que caía sobre ella. Alzó la espada y observó.

**_Fulmen… Ignis… Benedicte sol…_ **

El rostro angelical habló. La Princesa del Reino de Caramelo, aquella que tanto aborrecía la magia, se quedó sin habla, pues la antigua reliquia estaba pronunciando las muertas palabras que librarían de la vida al dragón exánime.

Cuando la lluvia volvió a pronunciarse y la tormenta dejó de callarse, alzó la vista y lo vio, el coloso se encontraba frente a ella, tan sólo él con su arrogante presencia. Ni rastro había de la vampiresa, y ahora el dragón le arrebataría a su preciada presa, una presa a la que acercó lentamente su pesada cabeza, no tenía prisa en devorarla y se regocijó en su dulce aroma. Emitió un gutural sonido a modo de carcajada, su mandíbula al descubierto la acompañaba, pareciendo dibujar una siniestra y podrida sonrisa de triunfo.

“A pesar de tu estado, puedes entenderme, ¿no es así?” Sus palabras adoptaron un calmado tono diplomático. “Nunca pensé que tendría frente a mí a una de las legendarias criaturas milenarias… y sin embargo, sólo siento pena por ti.” La gigantesca cabeza del dragón se acercó todavía más, hasta estar a apenas unos centímetros de ella. “Sufrir tanto dolor durante tantos siglos, es algo que volvería loco a cualquiera, lo sé muy bien.” Ignorando el peligro que tenía ante ella, posó su mano derecha sobre el huesudo hocico, sintió de nuevo la abrumadora presión de su hueca mirada. “He sido capaz de salvar a mi gente de las garras de la muerte, y puedo hacer lo mismo contigo…” Se percató de algo inusual, la palma de su mano ardía de forma extrañamente familiar, un leve y picante cosquilleo que ya había sentido antes en algún lugar. Apartó la mano y observó bajo la tenue luz de la espada, la amarga imagen de la Reina de los Vampiros pereciendo entre las fauces del dragón, se abrió paso entre sus pensamientos, así como las gotas de lluvia se abrían paso entre sus dedos manchados de sangre demoniaca. “Pero no lo haré.” Dijo mientras clavaba la espada bajo la colosal mandíbula, la estocada fue certera y el veneno empezó a brotar a través de la hoja, empapando rápidamente la empuñadura y la mano izquierda de la princesa.

El dragón se apartó rápidamente, la espada brillaba con fuerza, mostrando la desoladora imagen del dragón colosal, posado sobre sus dos patas traseras, desviviéndose por tratar de sacar el arma utilizando sus afiladas garras, pero tan sólo lograba arrancar pedazos de carne putrefacta. El veneno caía como una tóxica cascada, deslizándose por su agujereado pecho y sus colgantes entrañas, hasta llegar a profanar el prado, convirtiéndolo en un marchito páramo.  
El rugido de la arrogante criatura retumbó por cada rincón del lugar, tan sólo había bastado con la dulce picadura de aquel rosado mosquito para derrotarlo, un mosquito cuya vida la mortífera ponzoña pronto se cobraría. Pero eso no le bastaba, su orgullo clamaba venganza, él caería, pero no sin antes aplastar al insignificante insecto bajo sus zarpas.

Bonnibel cayó de rodillas y exhaló un doloroso suspiro, aunque la lluvia ya había lavado el veneno de su brazo, la potente toxina había logrado filtrarse en su organismo, provocando que un terrible malestar se empezase a extender rápidamente por todo su cuerpo. A duras penas podía mantenerse consciente, pero aun así resistió y alzó la mirada, la espada ardía con intensidad, sus llamas evocaban al poder de la tormenta mientras devoraban la oscuridad de la misma, pues las nubes que sobrevolaban el dragón, lucían tan claras como en un día soleado propio del caluroso estío.

Y como si de un espejismo se tratase, la malherida vampiresa reapareció y abrazó al dragón por detrás. “¿Me has echado de menos?” Preguntó mientras sujetaba con fuerza sus patas delanteras.

“No… ¡Marcy!” Trató de levantarse, pero estaba demasiado mareada.

Con su otro par de brazos introdujo la garrafa llena de gasolina bajo las costillas de la bestia. “No te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control.”

Debía avisarla, pero ya no tenía fuerzas. “Vete…” Susurró de forma casi inaudible. “El fuego te…” Finalmente se derrumbó sobre la hierba, se quedó bocarriba exhausta, mientras la fría lluvia se deslizaba por su rostro, sintiendo como su aliento era arrebatado por la mortal ponzoña.

Ignoraba por qué la vieja reliquia estaba brillando de aquella manera, pero por algún motivo aquello estaba matando al dragón, así que antes de que se le acabase la diversión, decidió arrancarle el corazón. La luz que la espada irradiaba se tornó todavía más intensa, por un instante, Marceline creyó estar soñando, era como estar bajo el cálido sol primaveral pero sin sentir dolor alguno. “Bendito sea el sol.” Dijo mientras sonreía.

El hechizo estaba cargado, y esas palabras fueron las que lo activaron, cientos de rayos descendieron de los cielos, en busca de la infame presa que el rostro angelical les comandaba asesinar. Atravesaron su putrefacta carne, desgarrándola con facilidad, y finalmente, tal y como narraban las leyendas, de las entrañas del propio dragón el ardiente fuego de mil soles surgió, engullendo todo en una tormenta de abrasadoras llamas, que no dejaría nada más que cenizas a su paso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Praise the Sun! :)


	29. El Trasero de la Nochesfera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy un desastre con los plazos de entrega, pero aquí está, espero que os riáis de los chistes malos al menos. º3º

_“Cada vez que recordaba ese momento el odio hacia la princesa afloraba de forma desmesurada, una rabia que se apoderaba de su alma y que sólo desaparecía cuando la oía respirar.”_

La tormenta había dejado tras de sí una tímida llovizna que se resistía a abandonar la noche, negras eran las cicatrices que la cruenta batalla había dejado en el prado, se extendían por la verde hierba, narrando la caída del ancestral dragón, cuyas cenizas ahora yacían esparcidas por el campo.

“Está despertando.” Afirmó la figura encapuchada.

“¿Me crees ahora?” Inquirió con impaciencia.

“No.” Alzó su puntiaguda espada. “Seguirás siendo culpable hasta que la Princesa Chicle diga lo contrario.”

“¡¿Culpable?!” Bufó. “El culpable es ese montón de polvo de ahí atrás.” Clavó su mirada en el esbelto caballero.

“¿Alteza?” Envainó la espada ropera y se arrodilló junto a la princesa.

El lánguido cuerpo de la joven se hallaba tirado en el suelo, en el mismo lugar en el que había caído durante la batalla. Abrió os ojos lentamente, se sentía mareada y débil. “¿Me he muerto ya?” Su voz sonó rota.

“¡Qué más quisieras!” Exclamó la vampiresa. “¿A quién chincharía yo entonces?”

“¿Marceline?” Alzó la vista en dirección a su voz, pero no vio más que una gran sombra de verdes ojos, unos ojos que brillaban intensamente en la oscuridad. El temor se apoderó de su rostro al recordar sus pesadillas, y por un instante creyó haber sido atrapada por ellas.

“¡Lo sabía!” Exclamó el harapiento caballero. “¡Sabía que no podía fiarme de ti!” Se levantó, desenvainó su espada y se dispuso a cargar.

“Maldito trozo de chatarra.” Gruñó. “Deja ya de tocarme la moral, o te aplastaré.”

La vulgar forma de hablar de la vampiresa era inconfundible, y al escucharla no le cupo duda de que realmente había logrado sobrevivir a la batalla. “Sir Robochicle… detente.” Ordenó. “No es culpable, aunque lo parezca.” Suspiró.

“Como ordenes, princesa.” Envainó su espada y volvió junto a la monarca. Bajo la túnica de tela raída, se escondía un esbelto y grácil robot, su metálico cuerpo era rojizo y plateado, lleno de marcas de incontables batallas. Sus ojos siempre estaban cerrados, pues no necesitaba abrirlos para cortar el viento.

“Al fin, llevo tratando de convencerle desde hace rato.” Refunfuño. “Tienes suerte de ser uno de sus juguetitos, si no ya te habría roto.”

“Marceline, no seas quejica.” Esbozó una amarga sonrisa. “Siento algo extraño en el brazo, recuerdo el veneno…”Se incorporó con ayuda del caballero. “Enciende las luces del coche, quiero verlo.”

“Eh, no toques mi buga.” Dijo con tono amenazante, al ver que el caballero robótico se disponía a entrar en el interior.

“Entonces hazlo tú.” Replicó la princesa.

“Lo haría, pero molo demasiado en esta forma.” Alardeó.

“Puedes volver a esa forma siempre que quieras, no entiendo por qué sigues trasformada…” Frunció el ceño. “Es más, ni siquiera deberías estar viva.”

“¿Debería?” Preguntó con incredulidad.

“El fuego y la tormenta, nadie puede sobrevivir a eso…” A pesar haber sido envenenada, recordaba perfectamente los últimos momentos de la batalla.

“Bueno, pues resulta que te equivocas, porque estoy vivita y coleando.” Movió su larga y tupida cola de arriba abajo. “No puedo decir lo mismo de nuestro querido amigo, el dragón.” Miró hacia atrás. “O lo que queda de él.”

“Si una criatura ancestral ha sido completamente aniquilada, es ilógico que tú sigas viva, siendo que estabas en el mismo lugar.” Insistió.

“Te equivocaste al decir que no estaba capacitada para luchar, admítelo ya de una vez.” Dijo con aires de superioridad.

“Que lo admita o no, no explica lo sucedido.” Se valió de la ayuda del caballero para levantarse del suelo. “Ugh…” Al ponerse de pie, todo empezó a darle vueltas. “Vale…” El espadachín la sujetó y la ayudó a llegar hasta el coche. “De todas formas… ¿por qué sigues convertida en eso?”

La vampiresa alzó una de sus patas delanteras, y de su zarpa surgió una gran llama que iluminó el lugar, mostrando su feroz rostro. “¿No te molo?” Seguía teniendo forma de un gigantesco lobo de seis patas, con retorcidos cuernos de demonio y alas de murciélago, su negro pelaje había quedado algo chamuscado a causa de la colosal llamarada de la tormenta, pero aun así, seguía siendo igual de imponente.

“Sí que molas, y estoy algo sorprendida, nunca pensé que pudieses adoptar esta forma.” Dejó escapar una débil risita. “Pero no necesitas quedarte así, el dragón es un montón de cenizas.”

“Uhm… no es por decepcionarte, pero, su culo sigue ahí.” Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar por el campo de batalla, sorteando con cuidado las cenizas del dragón, hasta que llegó al lugar en donde la mitad posterior del coloso se hallaba.

Bonnibel se quedó boquiabierta, por algún motivo que desconocía sólo la mitad del dragón había sido pulverizada, las patas traseras y la cola estaban intactas, inmóviles en medio del prado, como si tuviesen vida propia pero no supiesen a dónde ir. “¿Cómo es posible matar a un dragón pero no a su trasero?”

“Ahora que lo mencionas, mi padre dijo que había una zona especial en la Nochesfera para los culos de dragón.” Sin apagar la llama, volvió junto al coche. “Siempre me pregunté de dónde salían, la verdad es que le mola coleccionarlos.”

“Por qué no me sorprenderá eso…” Dijo al imaginarse toda una sala llena de culos de dragón.

“¡Hah! Ya ves, como si mi padre no fuese ya lo suficiente desagradable.” Se sentó lo más cerca que pudo de la princesa y la resguardó de la lluvia con una de sus grandes alas.

“Hueles a quemado.” Alzó la mirada, ni siquiera alcanzaba a ver la altura real de Marceline, a su lado incluso el coche parecía diminuto.

“Creo que lo único que no se me ha quemado es la cola.” Acercó la gigantesca zarpa encendida a la princesa, manteniendo una distancia prudencial para no lastimarla con el fuego. “Aquí tienes la luz que querías.”

La llama ardía con intensidad, chisporroteando cada vez que las gotas de lluvia lograban tocarla, el calor que provenía de ella era una bendición bajo la fría noche primaveral. Al contemplar su brazo izquierdo, emitió un ahogado grito y cerró los ojos. “Creo que voy a vomitar.”

“No es para tanto Bonnie…” Soltó una risita. “Te está ayudando a drenar el veneno.”

“Hubiese preferido que me cortases el brazo.” Hizo de tripas corazón y trató de echar un detallado vistazo. Su antebrazo estaba cubierto por una capa de musgo, era de color morado con pequeñas motas de color blanco.

“Iba a cortarte el brazo.” Dijo Robochicle. “Pero tu peluda amiga me sugirió una forma menos violenta de tratar el veneno, no obstante, todavía puedo cortarlo si así lo deseas.”

“Lo tendré en consideración…” Palpó el musgo, al ejercer presión sobre la superficie, sentía un extraño dolor. “Dime que no está arraigado bajo mi piel…”

“Bueno…” Titubeó durante un instante. “No exactamente, está arraigado en tus venas.”

“Está bien.” Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, tratando de mantener la compostura. “Explícame cómo funciona.”

“Simon me enseñó algunas técnicas de supervivencia cuando era niña, si alguna vez había riesgo de envenenamiento, debía buscar este musgo morado, y si el veneno era muy potente, debía escoger el que tenía flores blancas.” Explicó. “Una vez haya drenado todo lo tóxico, se desprenderá sólo.”

“¿Y cómo lo has encontrado?” Preguntó con curiosidad. “Estamos en mitad de un prado, y que yo sepa tanto el bosque como el río quedan lejos.”

Marceline se mostró inquieta. “Con esta forma, puedo ir y volver rápidamente a cualquiera de esos dos sit...”

“Lo ha sacado del culo del dragón.” Dijo el caballero, interrumpiendo a la reina.

“¡¿Qué?!” Exclamó Bonnibel.

La vampiresa entrecerró los ojos, por un momento sintió deseos de aplastar al siervo de la princesa. “Estúpido montón de chatarra, ¡te dije que no se lo chivases!”

“Soy leal a la princesa, no a ti.” Cruzó las manos tras su metálica espalda.

“Siy liil i li princisi, ni i ti.” Repitió a modo de burla.

Bonnibel resopló, incluso siendo un monstruoso lobo demoniaco gigante, Marceline seguía comportándose de forma infantil. “Estaría bien que dejases de comportarte como una cría, sólo por una vez en la vida.”

“No me comporto como una cría.” Replicó. “Ha sido él quien me ha atacado las veces que he tratado de ayudarte.”

“Sólo cumplía con mi deber, proteger a la princesa.” Se mantuvo firme ante las acusaciones de la vampiresa.

“Sí claro, por eso querías cortarle el brazo, ¿no?” Bajó la cabeza al nivel del espadachín para intentar intimidarlo, pero éste ni se inmutó.

“Basta ya, los dos.” Interrumpió.

Los grandes ojos de color turquesa, se clavaron en los de la princesa. “¿Vas a defender a este también?” Gruñó.

“No estoy defendiendo a nadie.” Se frotó las sienes, molesta por la situación. “Apuesto a que tú habrías reaccionado igual o peor que él.”

Marceline guardó silencio mientras Bonnibel la miraba fijamente, por mucho que le repatease, ella tenía razón. “Aun así, debe disculparse.”

Sir Robochicle carraspeó e hizo una reverencia. “No debí haberte atacado, desde ahora te consideraré una aliada de la Princesa Chicle, sin importar la forma o el tamaño que tengas.”

“Bien.” Dijo la princesa. “Ahora volvamos al tema del musgo, no sé qué es peor, que lo hayas sacado del culo de un dragón podrido, o que esté arraigado en mi brazo.” Puso mala cara. “Hay miles de bacterias perjudiciales en los cadáveres, y puede que tus intenciones fuesen buenas, pero…”

“Sé que parece una mala idea, y tienes todo el derecho del mundo a enfadarte, pero sé de seguro que tú habrías actuado igual o peor, ¿me equivoco?” Sonrió dejando entrever sus afilados dientes.

“Touché.” Respondió la princesa. “De todas formas sigue siendo realmente desagradable.”

“Nah… olvídate de que está ahí y ya está, porque si tratas de quitártelo antes de tiempo, te desangrarás...” Alzó de nuevo la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado. “Y por muy tentador que suene, hoy no tengo hambre.”

“¿Cómo voy a olvidarme?” Preguntó indignada. “Mi brazo apesta a cadaverina, y el riesgo de morir desangrada no resulta nada alentador.”

Siempre que la princesa mencionaba algo relacionado con la ciencia, tenía la sensación de que hablaba en otro idioma. “¿Qué demonios significa esa palabra?”

“La cadaverina, se produce cuando la lisina se descompone.” Marceline ladeó la cabeza como si de un cachorro curioso se tratase, no parecía estar entendiendo nada. “La lisina es un aminoácido presente en las proteínas de todo ser vivo…” Puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. “Mejor te lo simplifico… la cadaverina es la sustancia que hace que los cadáveres apesten.”

“Oh… bueno, siempre puedes colgarte el ambientador del coche en el brazo.” Bromeó.

“Por qué me molestaré en explicarte nada…” Murmuró. “El problema no es el olor, es su toxicidad.”

Acercó otra de sus grandes zarpas a la princesa. “No hay problema, el Marcy Express, te llevará de paseo bajo las estrellas para que te airees, y luego te dejaré en casita.”

“No te ofendas, pero con esa forma sólo lograrías aterrorizar a todo el mundo, y lo que menos necesita mi reino es otra catástrofe.” Suspiró con resignación. “Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí toda la noche, deberías volver a tu forma normal.”

“No hace falta, así puedo cargar contigo y mi precioso buga.” Dijo con cierto tono de chulería.

“¿Y qué hay del trasero?” Inquirió el caballero.

“Cierto, quiero verlo de cerca.” Debía saber si suponía o no una amenaza.

“¿Quieres ver de cerca el trasero de un dragón?” Soltó una carcajada. “Eres una pervertida Bonnie.”

“Y tú una envidiosa.” Rio entre dientes. “Vamos, baja esa cabezota para que pueda subirme en ella.”

La gran loba, haciendo caso de las indicaciones, agachó la cabeza hasta que quedó a ras del suelo, seguidamente el espadachín ayudó a subir a la princesa, quien no tenía suficiente fuerza en los brazos para sujetarse. “Más vale que tengas cuidado con tu puñetero mondadientes.”

El negro pelaje estaba algo húmedo a causa de la lluvia, era realmente suave, tanto, que tenía la sensación de estar sentada en un enorme, mullido y peludo cojín. Se acercaron con cautela al trasero del dragón, visto bajo la luz de la llama, resultaba igual de grotesco que el cuerpo entero. Protegidas por lo que quedaba de la caja torácica, las podridas entrañas colgaban, de ellas emanaba un espeso líquido incoloro, que desprendía un fuerte y desagradable olor. “Puaj…” Arrugó la nariz. “Dejando de lado que es un nido colosal de bacterias, no creo que suponga una amenaza.”

Como si de un autómata se tratase, el trasero del dragón dio un paso al frente, aproximándose a quienes lo observaban. “Qué…” La vampiresa retrocedió. “No ha hecho esto antes.”

“Será un simple impulso nervioso, suele pasar en los cadáveres, incluso horas después de morir.” Los restos dieron otro paso, acercándose de nuevo.

“Quizá debería descuartizarlo antes de que avance más.” Dijo el caballero, posando su metálica mano en la empuñadura de su espada ropera.

Marceline caminó alrededor del cadáver, observándolo con atención. “No vas a lograr nada usando ese palillo.”

Robochicle guardó silencio durante un instante, estaba tratando de ser cortés con la reina, pero por algún motivo que desconocía, ésta sólo le mostraba desprecio. “Con el debido respeto, soy un guarda de élite, puedo manejar el culo de un dragón.”

“¡Hah! Un guarda de élite dice, seguro que eres igual que los plátanos atontados que tiene como policías en la ciudad.” Dejó escapar una risita burlona.

“Bueno, ¡ya era hora de estar de acuerdo en algo!” El viejo caballero empezó a reírse a carcajadas. “Tu definición de los actuales guardias de la ciudad es del todo acertada, me estás empezando a caer bien.”

“Tal para cual…” Murmuró. “Al menos ellos no desobedecen…” Las grandes patas del coloso avanzaron de nuevo. “No estoy segura, pero creo que sólo se mueven cuando yo hablo.”

“¿Cómo?” La vampiresa frunció el ceño extrañada. “¿Es que puede oír por el culo o algo?”

“Y luego llamas atontados a mis guardias…” Respondió con cierta jocosidad en su voz.

Harta ya de retroceder, la loba golpeó la mitad del cadáver con su llameante zarpa, que se hundió en sus apestosas entrañas. **“¡¡Arrghhh!!”** Gritó. “¡Quema!” Retrocedió rápidamente, el potente ácido de las tripas había logrado herirla.

“¿Se puede saber qué intentabas?” Preguntó con tono autoritario. “No puedes quemarlo con tu estúpida magia.”

Apretó la mandíbula, presa del dolor y la rabia. “¡Al menos estoy intentando hacer algo al respecto!”

Sir Robochicle posó su mano en el hombro de la princesa. “Si la fuerza bruta no es efectiva, debemos usar la inteligencia.”

El caballero tenía razón, si no podían destruir lo que quedaba del dragón, debían llevarlo a un lugar en el que no supusiese una amenaza. “Creo que es hora de llevarle un bonito regalo al Señor de la Nochesfera.” Dijo mientras daba un par de palmaditas en la frente de Marceline.

“Preferiría volver a quemarme viva antes que eso.” Refunfuñó. “Busca otra manera.”

“Vamos Marcy, ¿acaso no quieres mostrarle lo genial que es tu nueva forma?” Sonrió con complacencia, pues sabía cuál iba a ser la respuesta.

La reina se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes, siempre que visitaba a su padre la hacía sentirse tremendamente incómoda, sobre todo cuando había amistades de por medio. Por otro lado, tenía la oportunidad de mostrar lo poderosa que podía llegar a ser, sin necesidad del Amuleto de la Nochesfera que Hunson quería que heredase, una herencia que por muy tentadora que fuese, no quería aceptar. “Vale… pero sólo porque me has regalado un coche, no porque quiera ir.” Sacudió su zarpa y la restregó por el húmedo prado para aliviar el dolor. “Usa tu voz, Dovahkiin, yo me encargo del resto.” Extendió sus grandes alas negras y alzó el vuelo, subiendo sin apenas esfuerzo a una altura considerable, mientras sobrevolaba la zona, sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

De la nada apareció un enorme portal a la demoniaca dimensión, una centelleante espiral celeste en medio del oscuro prado, la vampiresa descendió en picado pasando por encima del cadáver, momento que la princesa aprovechó para usar su dulce voz. “¡Eh! ¡Estúpido culo mal oliente!” Tomó una gran bocanada de aire. “¡FUS ROH DAH!” Gritó a pleno pulmón.

Al atravesar el portal, la realidad se distorsionó, mostrando los terribles horrores que acechaban en otras dimensiones, el viejo caballero se aferró a uno de los retorcidos cuernos, mientras con la otra mano sujetaba con firmeza a la princesa. “¡Nos está pisando los talones! ¡Hay que ir más rápido!” Exclamó.

“Navegar por las corrientes dimensionales no es nada fácil, ¿vale?” A causa de su colosal tamaño, no pudo evitar que sus alas rasgasen el tejido del agujero de gusano, provocando que algunas de las aberraciones interdimensionales escapasen del túnel. Al llegar al otro lado, el desolador paisaje les dio la bienvenida, sin embargo aquel era un lugar que ni siquiera la vampiresa, hija de quien gobernaba esa dimensión, conocía.

“Woah… ¿Estamos realmente en la Nochesfera?” Dijo la maravillada princesa. Ante ellos, una vasta extensión de ardiente lava, poblada de robustos árboles que se alzaban hacia el cielo, cuyas copas se perdían de vista entre los nubarrones.

En cuanto el cadavérico trasero del dragón salió del túnel, Marceline cerró el portal. Los restos cayeron directamente a la lava, provocando una brusca oleada a causa del impacto. “Simplemente... estaba pensando en deshacerme del culo del dragón, y creo que por eso hemos ido a parar a ese lugar especial que te dije.”

“Pues no veo ningún otro culo de dragón por ahí.” El lugar estaba desierto, ni siquiera demonios había, tan sólo el sonido de la burbujeante lava, acompañado por el zumbido que las alas de la gran loba emitían al moverse.

Sir Robochicle abrió los ojos de par en par. “Princesa… creo que deberías mirar atrás.”

Haciendo caso, volvió su mirada. “Qué demonios… Marceline, mira.”

Tras ellos se alzaba lo que parecían ser unas ruinas de una antigua ciudad, guardada por un gran muralla circular, tras la cual se hallaban los infames culos de dragón. Las paredes estaban completamente ennegrecidas a causa del fuego, y las raíces de los grandes árboles campaban a sus anchas, creando caminos de madera sobre la lava.

“Si te digo la verdad estoy flipando.” Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió hacia la ciudadela negra y aterrizó en el camino cortado que llevaba a sus puertas. “No tengo memoria de este lugar.”

De repente un extraño sonido se escuchó tras la puerta, era ronco, acompasado y resonaba por todo el lugar. “¿Oís eso?” Preguntó Chicle.

La reina se acercó con cautela a la gran puerta de piedra negra. “Sí… es como si alguien estuviese roncando.” Alzó el morro y olfateó el ambiente. “Huele a demonio… sin embargo es olor es distinto. Deberíamos abrir la puerta.”

“No estoy segura de eso Marcy, hay veces que es mejor no saber que hay al otro lado de una puerta desconocida.” Dijo tratando de disuadirla. “Especialmente si hay una probabilidad de que algo malvado esté tras ella.”

“Estoy con tu peluda amiga en esto, si hay algo malo tras la puerta, es mejor abrirla y eliminar la amenaza.” Por una vez, el caballero estaba a favor de la reina.

“Dos contra uno Bonnie, has perdido.” Posó cuatro de sus seis patas sobre la puerta y empujó con fuerza.

Bonnibel suspiró, estaba empezando a estar harta de advertir y no ser escuchada. “Soy la primera que tiene curiosidad por este lugar, pero sigo diciendo que esto es una mala idea.”

La pesada puerta, se movió lentamente hacia atrás, restos de polvo caían a causa del roce de las piedras, mezclándose con el aire enrarecido que emanaba del interior de la ciudadela, una vez abierta, tras ella sólo había oscuridad, acompañada de una espeluznante y silenciosa calma. A lo lejos, apareció una luz, que centelleaba de forma intermitente mientras se acercaba rápidamente.  
Al esquivar aquella extraña bola de electricidad, lo que aguardaba dentro de la ciudad perdida, surgió de entre las tinieblas y se abalanzó sobre ellos.

La Reina de los Vampiros, alzó el vuelo como medida defensiva, lo que había salido a la luz era sin duda de origen demoniaco. “Veis, os lo dije, es un demonio, aunque… nunca había visto uno como ese.”

“Y yo te dije que esto era una mala idea.” Reiteró. “Quizá sea un demonio, pero es hostil, y no tiene pinta de que pueda atender a razones…”

El fornido cuerpo del demonio estaba esculpido en piedra plateada, su larga cola terminaba en una afilada punta capaz de empalar al más fiero de sus rivales. De su espalda brotaban dos arcos retorcidos hacia adentro que utilizaba para canalizar la electricidad del ambiente y conducirla hacia el enorme bidente con el que iba armado. A pesar de su altura y corpulencia, el demonio estaba lisiado, le faltaba una pierna y no tenía cabeza; allí donde ésta debería estar, sólo había una inscripción grabada en su pétrea piel.  
No obstante, sus defectos no le impedían ser mortífero, incluso si su enemigo poseía ventaja aérea. Clavó su bidente en el suelo y canalizó la electricidad a través de él, lanzando un rayo tras otro.

“¿Qué pone en las runas de su cuello?” Preguntó Bonnibel, tratando de hallar una forma de lidiar con el enemigo. “Puede que sean la clave para detenerle.”

“Uh… no las entiendo.” Marceline esquivaba como podía una bola tras otra. “Son demasiado antiguas.”

“Mantente sujeta al cuerno.” Indicó el viejo caballero, seguidamente saltó y se posicionó frente al demonio. “Ya he cortado piedra antes, demonio, no eres rival para mí.” Dijo con tono amenazador, mientras desenvainaba su espada ropera.

El raudo y veloz espadachín, ejecutó su técnica más mortífera, cortando el aire que le separaba de su enemigo, levantando una gran polvareda alrededor, sin embargo, cuando esta se disipó el demonio seguía intacto, pues el estoque no había logrado atravesar su dura piel.  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su enemigo, dio un gran brinco y se abalanzó sobre él, tratando de empalarlo con el largo bidente, por suerte Robochicle logró esquivarlo a tiempo y el arma acabó clavada en el suelo.  
Aprovechando que el demonio estaba en una posición vulnerable, se dispuso a cargar de nuevo, pero de forma inesperada, una llamarada se interpuso entre él y su adversario.

De entre las llamas apareció, una esbelta figura trajeada de frío semblante, el Amo y Señor de la Nochesfera. “¿Quién osa poner un pie en mis dominios traseros?” Extendió sus brazos como gesto de bienvenida. “¿Lo pilláis? ¡Porque está lleno de culos!” Soltó una carcajada.

Marceline se apresuró en aterrizar. “Esa es una de las peores presentaciones que has hecho, papá.”

“Bueno, ¡pero si es mi pequeño monstruito! ¡Qué grata sorpresa!” Esbozó una alegre y siniestra sonrisa. Al percatarse de la presencia de Bonnibel, ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad. “Y veo que has traído a la amiguita que hace esas ricas tartas de fresa.”

La princesa, a pesar de su estado, trató de mostrarse amable. “Me temo que no hay tarta, pero hemos traído un regalo mejor.” Forzó una sonrisa. “Está ahí abajo, en la lava.”

Hunson Abadeer se dirigió tranquilamente hacia el borde la calzada de piedra ennegrecida, al asomarse al mar de lava, vio el colosal trasero del ancestral dragón, tratando de escalar por las columnas de piedra sobre las que se alzaba el viejo camino. “Vaya…” Estaba sorprendido. “¿Es de uno de los dragones malditos?” Clavó su mirada en la princesa.

“Sí.” Respondió, tratando de mantener la compostura, su mirada le producía escalofríos.

“Impresionante, ¿dónde lo habéis encontrado?” Cruzó sus manos tras la espalda y desvió la mirada hacia el harapiento caballero, quien todavía tenía su espada desenvainada.

“La verdad es que lo encontramos de casualidad.” Dijo Marceline. “El muy tonto nos atacó y tuvimos que patearle el trasero… nunca mejor dicho.” Rio entre dientes, estaba algo nerviosa, nunca sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su padre.

“¿De verdad?” Se dirigió de nuevo junto al corpulento demonio. “¡Quién me lo iba a decir! ¡Mi pequeña niñita matando dragones!” Sonrió alegremente.

“Con esta forma tan genial, ha sido pan comido derrotarlo.” Alardeó, tratando que su padre se fijase en su recién adquirido poder.

“No me cabe duda, tienes sangre demoniaca de calidad corriendo por tus venas.” No parecía impresionado. “Veo que habéis conocido a mi mascota.” Dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda del pétreo ser.

“¿Mascota?” Inquirió extrañada. “Hasta ahora ni siquiera sabía que este lugar existía.”

“Esta es la ciudadela de los antiguos Señores de la Nochesfera, la entrada al público está prohibida.” Explicó. “Esta pobre cosita fue mutilada por esos canallas, cuando los derroté, decidí quedármelo y dejarlo como guardián del lugar.”

“¿Qué significan las runas de su cuello?” La princesa no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por la curiosidad.

“No estamos muertos.” Suspiró con pesar. “Cada vez que mutilaban a uno de estos, inscribían su piel para mantenerlos eternamente con vida, una forma de tortura muy habitual en aquel entonces.” Examinó de arriba abajo al caballero. “No has podido cortar esta piedra, ¿eh?” Rio entre dientes.

Sir Robochicle carraspeó y envainó su espada. “Ha sido un breve pero digno adversario.” Volvió a trepar ágilmente por el lomo de la loba, hasta llegar de nuevo junto a la princesa.

Marceline seguía perpleja, acababa de descubrir una faceta nueva de su padre que desconocía por completo. “Lo que no entiendo, es porque esta zona está prohibida, ¿qué se supone que hay dentro de la ciudad?”

“Un profundo pozo de caos y perdición.” Indicó al corpulento demonio que volviese tras las puertas y seguidamente las cerró.

Una mueca de decepción se dibujó en el rostro de la loba. “Pfff… me esperaba otra cosa, como tesoros o algo así, y no lo mismo que hay en el resto de la Nochesfera.”

“No, hija mía.” Su semblante se volvió serio. “Ahí abajo está recluido el lecho en el que nació el caos, tan fiero fue su nacimiento que abrasó todo lo que había a su alrededor, creando un océano de lava, por eso mantengo mi colección de culos de dragón custodiando los alrededores.” Sonrió. “Creo que ya habéis comprobado lo agresivos que pueden llegar a ser, y lo mejor de todo, ¡son inmunes al fuego!"

Marceline frunció el ceño, le costaba creer que existiese algo con más poder que su padre. “¿Ni siquiera con ese estúpido collar puedes acabar con lo que hay ahí abajo?”

“El amuleto fue forjado allí, y solamente posee una pequeña porción de puro caos.” Se ajustó la corbata con una mano. “¿Entiendes ahora la diferencia?”

La princesa entendió perfectamente lo que el temido Señor de la Nochesfera trataba de decirle a su hija, había veces en las que había que recurrir a un mal menor para mantener a raya a uno mayor. “Incluso dentro del caos debe de haber algún tipo de orden.”

“Exacto.” Sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes. “Veo que a pesar de ser quien eres, entiendes mi punto de vista.” Trató de sonar amable. “Deberíais quedaros a cenar, como agradecimiento por el regalo.”

La vampiresa se apresuró a abrir un portal de vuelta a la Tierra de Ooo. “No podemos, tenemos irnos, ya.”

“¿Por qué?” Protestó. “Yo estoy hambrienta.”

“He dejado el coche mal aparcado, ¿recuerdas?” Cualquier excusa era válida para no quedarse. “Hasta otra papá, ¡ya me pasaré otro día!” Entró en el túnel y selló el portal nada más entrar.

“Guau. Eso ha sido como salir del lugar dando un portazo.” No salía de su asombro. “No entiendo a qué viene tanta prisa, ¿qué tiene de malo una cena con tu padre?”

Esta vez mantuvo las alas plegadas, para no rasgar el tejido interdimensional, el viaje de vuelta fue menos movido, quizá porque deseaba llegar al otro lado lo más rápido posible. “¿Que qué tiene de malo? Te diré que tiene de malo, el plato favorito de mi padre son mis amigos, confía un poco en él y acabarás en su estómago.”

“Oh…” Frunció el ceño, de repente todas las invitaciones amables y las miradas extrañas cobraron sentido.

Cuando llegaron al otro lado, Marceline cerró el portal y suspiró aliviada. “Si tanta hambre tienes, puedo prepararte algo de comer.”

“Dudo que puedas preparar algo con esas peludas zarpas.” Rio entre dientes. “Pero será interesante ver cómo lo intentas.”

“Lo haría mejor que tú y todo.” Esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad.

“En fin, deberíamos volver a palacio, tengo que examinar mi brazo y tú tienes que prepararme algo de comer.” El mareo se había marchado, pero había dejado tras de sí una terrible fatiga. “Robochicle, examina el perímetro del campo de batalla en busca de aberraciones interdimensionales, si encuentras alguna deshazte de ella.” Ordenó. “Mañana me encargaré de hacerte llegar nuevas plantas y varias decenas de huevos del tamaño que quieras.”

“Tus deseos son órdenes, princesa.” Dio un brinco y cayó de pie sobre la húmeda hierba, para después desaparecer en la noche.

“¿Vas a recompensarle con plantas y huevos?” Preguntó confusa. “¿Qué clase de recompensa es esa?”

La princesa se encogió de hombros. “Disfruta de la jardinería y el lanzamiento de huevos.”

“Ajá...” Frunció el ceño. “Cada vez flipo más con tus juguetitos.”

“Tienen libre albedrio, pueden tener las aficiones que quieran.” Replicó. “Volvamos a la entrada del hangar en el lago, pero ten cuidado, no quiero caerme al vacío.”

Utilizó sus grandes zarpas para agarrar el coche por los laterales, extendió sus alas y alzó el vuelo. Una vez se hubo orientado, se dirigió hacia el Lago Butterscotch, la llovizna seguía haciendo de las suyas y la noche cada vez era más fría, algo que jugaba en contra de la princesa, por suerte, gracias la colosal forma de Marceline, llegaron enseguida su destino.  
Depositó el automóvil frente a la cabaña, procurando que no se deslizase colina abajo, seguidamente agachó la cabeza, acercándola lo máximo posible al suelo, para que Bonnibel pudiese bajar con comodidad.

Se dirigió hacia la cochambrosa cabaña para resguardarse de la lluvia bajo el porche. “Estoy helada…” Le flaqueaban las piernas, tanto su ropa como su pelo estaban todavía húmedos.

“¿Desde cuándo tienes esta chabola?” El edificio era una ruina, la madera estaba astillada, incluso podrida en algunos lugares, el jardín que las rodeaba estaba descuidado y lleno de malas hierbas.

“Era de mi tío, la habría arreglado, pero nunca tengo tiempo.” Alzó la mirada. “Al menos no me mojo bajo el porche.”

“¿Tu tío?” Se quedó pensativa.

“Sí, la construyó con sus propias manos, a veces venía a pasar el verano con él.” Se quedó contemplando el horizonte, la superficie del lago apenas se diferenciaba en la lluviosa noche.

“Es curioso, todavía no he recordado nada nuevo sobre él.” Suspiró.

“No te preocupes por eso ahora, hay tiempo de sobra por delante.” Se sentó en uno de los sucios escalones de la entrada, para descansar su fatigado cuerpo. “¿Puedes encargarte tú de abrir el hangar? El mando a distancia está dentro del coche.”

Volvió su mirada hacia el automóvil, apenas estaba unos metros de distancia. “Uh… ¿es que no puedes hacerlo tú?”

Frunció el ceño extrañada, el comportamiento de la vampiresa le estaba empezando a resultar sospechoso. “Ni que te costase tanto volver a tu forma normal.”

Marceline guardó silencio durante un instante. “Respecto a eso…” Carraspeó. “Puede que esté un poco atascada en esta forma.”

“Tu cuerpo no está en condiciones Marcy, no deberías haberlo forzado de esa manera.” Dijo a modo de reprimenda.

“Diciendo eso sólo empeoras las cosas.” Refunfuñó. “Además, si no fuese porque me he convertido en esto, estaríamos muertas.”

“¿Disculpa?” Preguntó con total incredulidad. “Ya de entrada, no deberíamos habernos enzarzado en esa estúpida pelea.” Se levantó apoyándose en una de las viejas columnas del porche. “Pero no, tenías que ir y estamparte contra el dragón, sólo porque tu maldito ego te impedía reconocer que era una mala idea.” Estaba realmente furiosa a causa del irresponsable comportamiento de Marceline.

“No podíamos dejarlo campando a sus anchas por ahí, habría acabado matando a alguien inocente.” Apretó la mandíbula. “Ya cometí ese error en el pasado.”

La princesa se dirigió hacia el coche, tambaleándose levemente, aunque estaba oscuro no le costó encontrarlo. “Si no le hubieses robado, nada de esto habría pasado.” Abrió la puerta del copiloto y cogió el mando a distancia de la guantera.

No tenía palabras con las que responder a eso, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de las nefastas consecuencias de sus actos, a causa de su orgullo e insensatez, Bonnibel había acabado malherida. “No te culparía si dejases de confiar en mí…”

La princesa dejó escapar un largo suspiro, tratando de volverse a armar de paciencia “Ya veremos. Por ahora, túmbate, tengo algo que te ayudará." Se metió en el automóvil y giró la llave de contacto para encender los faros delanteros, iluminando así la zona frente a la cabaña. “Abre un poco la boca.” Dijo una vez estuvo frente a su gran hocico. Sus fauces se abrieron, dejando entre ver sus puntiagudos colmillos, que vistos de tan cerca llegaban a ser bastante aterradores.  
Consigo llevaba un termo lleno de dulce manzanilla, que había guardado en el coche antes de salir de excursión; desenroscó la tapa del recipiente y con algo de recelo, introdujo la mano derecha dentro de la boca de la loba, vertiendo el contenido sobre su lengua. “Ahora… respira hondo y trata de relajarte.”

La Reina de los Vampiros, cerró los ojos, y siguió las indicaciones de la princesa, dejándose llevar por el delicado sabor que inundaba su paladar, por el silencio que inundaba la noche, tan sólo interrumpido por el sonido de las diminutas gotas de lluvia al caer, pero de entre todas esas cosas, lo que más le relajaba era escuchar la respiración de quien estaba frente a ella, pues mientras siguiese respirando, seguiría viva, y mientras siguiese con vida, sería feliz.  
Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya había vuelto a su forma humanoide, abrió los ojos lentamente y contempló sus manos. “Ha funcionado.” Se levantó rápidamente y abrazó a Bonnibel, levantándola en volandas mientras se reía a carcajadas.

“Ugh…” Se había vuelto a marear a causa del bamboleo. “Casi me desmontas.” Sonrió.

Volvió la mirada hacia el automóvil, la puerta del copiloto seguía abierta. “¿Has oído eso?”

“¿El qué?” Preguntó desconcertada.

“Las voces.” Se acercó al coche, el murmuro era casi imperceptible, sin embargo, ella podía escucharlo claramente. “Oh, es el cacharro ese.” Se asomó al interior y alargó la mano para coger el aparato de escucha, al moverlo las voces se volvieron nítidas.

Chicle frunció el ceño, reconocía las voces. “Me pregunto qué hacen a estas horas por ahí, supongo que estarán en el escondrijo de PEB.” Quienes se escuchaban a través de los auriculares eran la Princesa del Espacio Bultos y Finn el Humano.

“No sabía que volvía a vivir en el bosque a lo mendiga, ¿la echaste de la ciudad?” Inquirió con curiosidad, sabía de sobra las rencillas que tenían entre ellas.

“Ojalá. Pero no, fue el hotel quien la echó después de que destrozase la habitación, si fuese por mí ya estaría hace tiempo recluida en el Espacio Bultos.” Mientras tanto utilizó el mando para abrir el hangar, el prado se abrió y la plataforma apareció de nuevo. “¿Puedes empujar el coche hacia la plataforma?”

Le entregó el aparato de escucha. “Claro.” Empujó el coche como si de un carrito de la compra se tratase. “Pero qué…” Empezó a reírse al escuchar la extraña conversación.

Se dirigió a la plataforma, y apretó el botón de bajada. “No deberíamos estar escuchando esto.” Suspiró.

“Es un poco tarde para tener escrúpulos Bonnie.” Le quitó el aparato y señaló hacia el mismo sitio para seguir escuchando. “Me pregunto si es así como Rylai el Anónimo consigue tanta información.”

“No me digas que crees en eso.” Soltó una exagerada carcajada. “Todo el mundo sabe que Rylai el Anónimo es una leyenda urbana, si fuese real, mis agentes de élite ya lo habrían traído ante mí.” Alardeó.

“Teniendo en cuenta que en tu Guardia Real sólo hay patanes, tus agentes de élite deben de ser más de lo mismo.” Dijo con tono burlón. “Yo creo que sí que existe, su blog popea de vez en cuando en la red, con secretos de la nobleza.”

“Ese blog puede ser de cualquier mindundi, aunque en caso de ser ciertos esos secretos, ¿no te da cosa? ¿Qué pasaría si publicase algo tuyo?” Le preocupaba que la vampiresa fuese descuidada con su privacidad, pues eso podría exponerla a ella también.

“No lo sé, además creo que le caigo bien, leí en su blog que le gusta mi música, así que supongo que estoy a salvo.” Sonrió. “¿Tú qué harías si contase algún secreto tuyo?”

“Dos pueden guardar un secreto, si uno de ellos está muerto.” Su rostro se ensombreció durante un instante, pero al ver la forma en la que Marceline la miraba, esbozó una falsa sonrisa.

“Hah…” Alzó una ceja.

“Es broma.” La plataforma tembló ligeramente al ajustarse al suelo del hangar. “Ya sabes que no soy tan descuidada como el resto de princesas, no voy por ahí dejando mis trapos sucios al descubierto.” Al poner los pies en el sólido suelo de hormigón se sintió aliviada. “Además, en caso de tener una brecha de seguridad, lo más probable es que le diese a probar de su propia medicina, alguien que se esconde tanto, seguro que tiene mucho que esconder.” Concluyó.

El dialogo entre los espiados empezó a ser extraño. “¿Se han besado?” Marceline abrió los ojos de par en par al imaginar la escena.

“Qué dices… Finn nunca…” Puso cara de asco. “Y menos con PEB.” Escuchó atentamente. “¿A qué se refiere con eso de final profundo?”

“¡Lo van a hacer!” Exclamó entusiasmada. “Mejor dicho… ¡lo están haciendo!”

“Quieres decir que….” Frunció el ceño confusa.

“Sí hija sí, están follando.” Explicó. “¿Acaso no es obvio?”

“Repugnante.” Dijo con tono despectivo. “Apágalo, o es que acaso quieres escuchar… eso.”

“Uis, ¿te has puesto celosa de PEB?” Soltó una risita.

“No digas estupideces.” Trató de quitarle el aparato pero Marceline lo alejó. “Apágalo, o…”

“¿O qué?” Desafió. “Si tanto lo quieres, ven a por él.”

La princesa, intentó quitarle la pequeña parabólica por segunda vez, un intento que fue en vano, pues la vampiresa se adelantaba a cualquier movimiento que su amiga hacía. “Deja ya de hacer el tonto, estamos invadiendo su privacidad.”

“Pfft… menuda excusa más tonta, princesita.” Sonrió con malicia. “No puedes quitármelo porque eres manca.”

“¿Manca yo?” Contempló sus brazos, el derecho estaba vendado y el izquierdo plagado de musgo de aspecto desagradable. “Te vas a enterar.” La empujó contra el coche y trató de quitarle de nuevo el aparato.

“Lo que yo decía, manca.” Levantó la mano para que no pudiese alcanzarlo. “Será por eso que siempre te gano a los videojuegos.” Empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

“Eso no te lo crees ni tú.” Entrecerró los ojos. “En realidad quieres escucharlos para aprender de ellos, ¿verdad?”

Marceline frunció el ceño. “Aprender… ¿Yo? ¿En ese tema?” Por un momento bajó la guardia ante el comentario, momento que aprovechó la princesa para quitarle el aparato. “¡Ey!”

“¿Quién es la manca ahora? Te hacen pensar un poco y te desconcentras.” Apagó el aparato y lo arrojó sobre la mesa metálica que había tras ellas.

Marceline ya no estaba prestando atención a nada de lo que decía Bonnibel, no dejaba de pensar en lo que se escondía bajo la camisa de la princesa. La agarró por la cintura, aunque su ropa estaba húmeda a causa de la lluvia, podía apreciar como la calidez del cuerpo de la princesa afloraba a través de la tela. “Quítate la camisa.”

“¿Qué?” Preguntó presa de la perplejidad.

“Uhm…” En un instante, los nervios anidaron en su estómago, impidiendo que pudiese dar una respuesta coherente. _Mierda, ¿he dicho eso en voz alta?_ Pensó.

“¿Lo dices porque estoy mojada?” Inquirió, tratando de encontrarle lógica a la petición de su amiga.

La vampiresa desvió la mirada mientras sonreía. “A veces me pregunto si te das cuenta de las cosas que dices.” El rubor brotó por sus mejillas.

“¿Y tú?” Preguntó confusa.

“Yo sí que me doy cuenta de las cosas que dices.” Empezó a reírse.

“Tienes suerte de que no tenga nada a mano para estampártelo en la cara.” Pellizcó su mejilla hasta que Marceline dejó de reírse.

“Au… eso duele, maldita.” Se frotó la dolorida piel. “Sólo lo decía para que no pillases un trancazo, al fin y al cabo eres una mortal, digo yo que también te afectarán los viruses.”

“Virus.” Corrigió. “El plural de virus es virus, inculta.”

“Lo que sea, me preocupo por tu salud y te pones en plan nazi gramatical.” Fingió estar enfadada, en realidad lo del resfriado era lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza como excusa.

“Bueno, si tanto te preocupa mi salud, volvamos a palacio.” Empezó a caminar con desgana hacia el ascensor. “Te recuerdo que tienes que prepararme algo de comer, eso sí que ayudaría.”

La vampiresa se acercó y la tomó en brazos, levitó hasta la puerta de acceso al hangar, puesto que no necesitaba valerse de un ascensor para llegar a ella. Debido a la hora que era, el palacio estaba casi a oscuras y sólo la guardia que hacía el turno de noche estaba presente en los accesos importantes. Bonnibel estaba demasiado fatigada para lidiar con los guardias, por lo que no dudó en indicarle a Marceline el camino a seguir para evitarlos. Tras un breve rato deambulando por los oscuros pasadizos, llegaron a la gran cocina.  
Una vez dentro Marceline dejó en el suelo a Bonnibel, la princesa encendió la luz y cerró la puerta, dio una vuelta por la cocina para asegurarse de que estaban a solas, tras cerciorarse de ello se acomodó en el lugar de la mesa más cercano al fuego.

La rústica chimenea seguía encendida, protegida por la rejilla negra que impedía que las brasas escapasen. “Agradecería que la comida fuese caliente, así entraré en calor.” El moño que se había hecho horas antes, estaba sucio y a punto de desmoronarse, con un suave movimiento, tiró del bolígrafo y sus húmedos mechones de pelo cayeron sobre sus hombros.

La vampiresa se sentó en el robusto banco de madera en el que hallaba la princesa. “O simplemente podría ayudarte a entrar en calor aquí y ahora…” Dirigió su mano hacia el escote de la princesa, y desabrochó el primer botón de la ajustada y mojada camisa. Sus dedos fueron a toparse de nuevo con el colgante. “Antes saliste corriendo cuando te pregunté sobre esto.”

“Eso no es cierto… había una fuga.” Replicó.

“Sí, la tuya.” Rio entre dientes. “Venga, dímelo.”

“Siempre tan insistente… está bien.” Suspiró. “Dijiste que era algo especial, único y… bueno, Timmy casi se la come.”

“¿Tu gato casi se come la llave?” Soltó una carcajada. “¿Es que ninguna de tus mascotas puede ser normal?

“Le gustan las cosas brillantes.” Se encogió de hombros. “Cuando se la vi en la boca casi me dio algo, y no quería arriesgarme a que te convirtieses en un monstruo amorfo y vinieses a por mí cuando te enterases de que mi gato se la había comido…” Bromeó.

Los ojos de Marceline empezaron a desprender un intenso brillo turquesa. “Un monstruo, ¿eh?” Dejó escapar un gruñido y mordisqueó el cuello de la princesa hasta que la hizo reír.

“Estate quieta, me haces cosquillas.” La empujó hacia atrás.

“Ven aquí…” Tiró con delicadeza del cordel del que colgaba la llave, y acercó a la princesa hacia ella. Besó sus cálidos labios con ternura, algo que había estado deseando desde hacía horas.

Bonnibel se apartó durante un instante, dubitativa, le resultaba realmente extraño que Marceline tomase la iniciativa de esa manera, sin embargo, después de todo lo que había ocurrido no podía resistirse a su cariño.  
Tomó su rostro y volvió a besarla, esta vez el beso fue más profundo, más húmedo y más apasionado. La vampiresa desabrochó otros dos botones de la parte inferior de su camisa, cuando las heladas manos de la reina entraron en contacto con su costado, no pudo evitar contener la respiración a causa de la diferencia de temperatura, como si un iceberg surcase un mar de lava, sintió como el frío se acercaba cada vez más a las montañas de caramelo, unas montañas cuya cima se había vuelto dura y escarpada desde el primer beso.

Pero aquella placentera sensación no tardó en desvanecerse, siendo sustituida por un terrible dolor en su brazo izquierdo, tan intenso, que sus lágrimas no pudieron evitar suicidarse, en un desesperado intento por detenerlo. El musgo se estaba desprendiendo, como si de una vieja muda de piel se tratase, dejando tras de sí una retahíla diminutos agujeros, de los que afloraban pequeñas gotas de sangre.  
Un suplicio que Marceline trató de aliviar, acogiendo a Bonnibel entre sus brazos, acariciando con suavidad su pelo hasta que la planta se hubiese soltado.

Tras un eterno instante, el dolor desapareció de la misma forma en la que había aparecido, el musgo morado yacía en el suelo de la cocina, sus diminutas flores blancas habían crecido, alimentadas por el tóxico veneno del dragón. La princesa exhaló un suspiro de alivio, pues la tortura por fin había terminado; recogió el musgo del suelo y lo contempló con sus ojos todavía llorosos. Sin más dilación y sin mediar palabra alguna, se levantó y rebuscó por la cocina un recipiente en el que poder dejar la planta temporalmente.

“Ha funcionado.” Sonrió.

“Te dije que lo haría.” La vampiresa se acercó levitando y la abrazó por detrás. “Ahora que estás bien… quizá deberíamos continuar donde lo hemos dejado.”

“No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero mi brazo está ensangrentado, estoy sucia, mi ropa está mojada y tengo hambre.” Dijo señalando lo obvio. “Además, ahora que está reciente, quiero examinar el musgo cuanto antes.”

“Caray, con una excusa bastaba.” Se apartó y desvió su mirada hacia el brazo repleto de gotas de sangre fresca. “Límpiate el brazo, apesta.”

“Tu consideración es abrumadora.” Puso su brazo bajo el fregadero para limpiar los restos de sangre. “Es raro que no tengas apetito, con las vitaminas deberías tener algo más de lo normal.”

“Es lo que tiene morder a un dragón podrido, que se te quita el apetito.” Abrió la nevera y cogió los ingredientes que necesitaba.

Bonnibel torció el morro asqueada, había besado a Marceline sin saber que su boca había tocado la podrida carne del cadáver, se agachó y tomó agua del grifo para enjuagarse la boca. “Podrías haber avisado.”

Marceline sonrió con picardía. “Unidas por la putrefacción, ¿Acaso no es romántico?”

“Además de incorregible, eres una asquerosa.” Arrugó un pedazo de papel de cocina y secó su brazo. “Te has quedado sin coche.”

“¿Sólo porque mis besos saben a dragón podrido?” Bromeó.

“Sabes de sobra que después de lo ocurrido, no debería entregarte el coche.” Clavó su mirada de desaprobación en ella. “Sin embargo, lo haré, pero con una condición.”

“Uy, qué peligro.” Se esperaba lo peor.

“Vamos a sacarnos el carnet de conducir.” Esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción, sabía de sobra que a la vampiresa le gustaba demasiado el coche y no podía negarse.

“Pero si ya sé conducir…” La miró fijamente, siempre le repateaba la forma en la que sonreía cuando había ganado. “A veces eres un poco cabrona, ¿sabes?”

“Sé que en el fondo te encanta, cielo.” Dijo con tono burlón.

Marceline bajó la mirada y sonrió. “Está bien, tú ganas.” En el fondo estaba aliviada, tenía oportunidad de recuperar su confianza y no la iba a desaprovechar.

“Estupendo.” Volvió a sentarse cerca de la chimenea. “Lo tendré listo este fin de semana.” Observó con detenimiento su brazo izquierdo, de las pequeñas punzadas ya no afloraba sangre, aunque la fatiga seguía presente. “Estoy ciertamente impresionada con el musgo, una pena que sólo disponga de esa muestra, con esta eficiencia podría llegar a hacer maravillas.” Se quedó ensimismada con las hermosas flores blancas de la planta.

“Siempre puedes volver a visitar a mi querido padre, y que te haga una visita guiada por la ciudadela de los culos de dragón, así podrás coger todo el que quieras.” Soltó una risita.

“Y ya de paso contarle las cosas tan…. especiales, que hago con su hija.” Sonrió con malicia.

“Pensándolo mejor…” Carraspeó. “Ya iré yo a recoger más.”

“Buena chica.” Rio entre dientes. “Me resulta gracioso que te de vergüenza.”

“Habló.” Dijo mientras acababa de reunir los ingredientes. “Si ganase un torneo, ¿me besarías delante de todos?”

Alzó una ceja al escuchar la pregunta. “Sí claro, son las normas.”

“¿Cuándo dices que organizas el próximo?” Llenó una olla de agua, le añadió unas cuantas especias y la puso al fuego.

“No lo sé, la verdad es que los eventos los suele llevar Menta, ¿de verdad participarías en uno?” Soltó una risita al imaginarse la escena.

“¿Por qué no? Sería divertido ver la cara de panolis que se le quedan a tus pagafantas.” Esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

“Y yo que creía que era porque te gustaban mis besos.” Dijo por lo bajinis.

“Sólo cuando te quedas sin aire al dármelos.” Un trapo de cocina hecho una bola la golpeó en la cabeza. “Pues será verdad que te gusto, con tanto trasto que me tiras.”

“No te hagas ilusiones, sólo me aprovecho de tus pésimos reflejos para hacer puntería.” Replicó entre risas.

“Pésimos reflejos, bla bla bla” Imitó la voz de la princesa. “A que te quedas sin comer…”

“Ay no, que me muero de hambre.” Suspiró. “Y de ganas de darme un baño caliente y meterme en la cama…”

“¿Un baño caliente? Puedo…” Fue interrumpida.

“No.” Se negó tajantemente.

“Aguafiestas.” Cogió la humeante taza de café y se la sirvió.

“De eso nada, seguramente acabarías convirtiéndote dentro de la bañera en un monstruo gigante lleno de tentáculos, como si lo viese.” Tomó la cálida taza entre sus manos, un leve aroma a menta acarició su nariz.

“Eh, y no te molaría gritar eso de… ¡liberad al kraken!” Dijo con sumo entusiasmo.

“Que boba.” Dio un largo sorbo al café. “Chocolate y menta, está muy bueno.” La bebida la reconfortó y empezó a entrar en calor.

“¿Qué me dices de meterme en la cama contigo?” Alzó una ceja y sonrió.

“¿Sólo para dormir?” Dio otro sorbo de café, estaba delicioso.

“Te diría que sí, pero…” Fue interrumpida otra vez.

“No.” Frunció el ceño, resultaba realmente raro que fuese tan insistente con el tema de las relaciones íntimas. “Bueno, ¿y qué estás cocinando?” Cambió de tema.

“Había sobras que de esta tarde, así que te estoy preparando ramen, a lo cutre, pero comestible.” Sonrió. “Aunque si quieres postre, tendré que bañarme contigo.”

“Y dale.” La situación le estaba pareciendo hasta graciosa. “¿Tanto te ha afectado escuchar a esos dos haciendo cosas feas?”

Marceline soltó una carcajada. “Ahora que lo dices, tengo que hacer algún comentario delante suyo, para ver qué cara ponen.”

“No seas mala, bastante horrible habrá sido para Finn.” Removió el café utilizando la cucharilla.

Marceline guardó silencio durante un rato, troceó las sobras de pechuga de pollo que había sacado de la nevera y las puso en un bol. “¿Hubieses preferido ser tú?”

Por un instante no supo qué responder, no estaba segura si la pregunta iba en serio o no. “¿A qué viene esa pregunta?”

Vertió la sopa de fideos en el bol, junto con el pollo. Después le quitó la cáscara al huevo que acababa de cocer utilizando la piroquinesis. “Bueno, es tu ex.”

“Esa definición le viene grande, sólo salí con él un par de días, por aburrimiento, y porque mi falta de biomasa me había dejado hecha una cría, literalmente.” A veces incluso le resultaba molesta la fijación que el humano tenía con ella. “Así que la respuesta es no, tengo mejores cosas de las que preocuparme.”

Se dirigió hacia la mesa y le sirvió el bol de ramen. “En realidad me refería a ser tú en lugar de Finn, no de PEB.” Soltó una carcajada. “Con esos bultos tan sensuales.”

“Er…” Puso cara de asco. “¿Estás tratando de quitarme el apetito?”

“Quizá, así pasamos directamente al postre.” Alzó una ceja y sonrió.

“Tus hormonas están revolucionadas, demasiado revolucionadas.” Se quedó pensativa durante un instante. “Has tomado más dosis de la que te dije, ¿verdad?”

“Uh… no…”Desvió la mirada.

“Tu comportamiento ha sido extraño durante toda la tarde.” Clavó su mirada en ella, examinándola con detalle. “La forma en la que me mirabas, el llevar tus locuras al extremo, tu aumento desmesurado de fuerza, tu insistencia en ciertos temas íntimos… y lo que más te delata, tu falta de apetito.”

Dejó escapar una risita nerviosa. “Qué tonterías dices.” Sintió el peso de la mirada de Bonnibel. “Vale está bien, he tomado más vitaminas de las que me aconsejaste.”

“Te dejo a solas con un bote de medicina y actúas como si fueses una cría de tres años, ¿es que no te quedó claro lo que te dije?” Dejó escapar un largo suspiro. “¿Cuántas te has tomado?”

“Todo el bote…” Murmuró.

“Increíble...” Clavó su mirada de desaprobación en ella.

“Sólo quería sentirme más fuerte.” Bajó la mirada. “¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?!”

“Eso no es motivo para poner tu salud en peligro, si te pasas por el forro la dosis recomendada, la enfermedad empeorará.” Se levantó al ver que Marceline también lo hacía. “Ven aquí.” La detuvo y sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos. “Mírame.” La miró a los ojos. “Te pondrás bien.” Sus palabras provocaron que la vampiresa la abrazase fuertemente. “Dentro de nada podrás aterrorizar a la gente con esa forma tan molona de loba.” Bromeó, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto. “Sé que te has reído por lo bajinis, lo he notado.”

Marceline se separó y apartó la mirada, la enfermedad lograba que se sintiese débil e inútil, presa de una injusticia de la que había sido víctima sólo por proteger a quien quería. Cada vez que recordaba ese momento el odio hacia la princesa afloraba de forma desmesurada, una rabia que se apoderaba de su alma y que sólo desaparecía cuando la oía respirar.  
Era como ser una frágil marioneta, cuya frustración se había apoderado de ella por ser incapaz de alcanzar las cuerdas que la vapuleaban, un constante recordatorio de lo insignificante que era su existencia en este universo. “Siento haber metido la pata.” Las lágrimas brotaron y se deslizaron por sus frías mejillas.

Bonnibel deslizó su pulgar por el rostro de Marceline, secó sus lágrimas y besó sus labios con suavidad. “Quédate conmigo esta noche.” Susurró mientras la abrazaba con sumo cariño. “Mañana será otro día.”


	30. La Manzana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy lesionada, y por ello he tardado tanto en actualizar. ~_~  
> La calidad de este capítulo deja un poco que desar, debido a la incomodidad que supone escribir con las costillas dañadas, aún así espero que no os duelan mucho los ojos tras leer el texto. ;3

_“Y como en el cuento de hadas, la princesa mordió la manzana que la malvada reina le había ofrecido.”_

Aunque el atardecer ya bañaba de oro la Ciudad de Caramelo, los aposentos reales, estaban sumergidos en la penumbra, una tenue oscuridad que la acunaba entre sábanas de seda y mullidas almohadas, la sensación era tan reconfortante que lograba apaciguar la quemazón que acechaba en su interior.

A lo lejos, empezó a oírse un extraño murmullo, unas voces que parecían estar encerradas dentro de una caja metálica, un molesto ruido que estaba interrumpiendo su precioso momento de calma.  
Marceline frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula, finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación, abrió los ojos y clavó su mirada en el techo, trató de escuchar atentamente, pero el río de lava que recorría su garganta se lo impedía.

Tenía sed.

Se incorporó sentándose al borde de la enorme cama, y mientras se desperezaba, contempló su alrededor, escudriñando el lugar en busca de algo de color rojo que saciase su apetito, pero mirase dónde mirase sólo había rosado, y estaba tan sedienta que ni siquiera decolorando toda la habitación lograría estar satisfecha. Debía encontrar rápido algo que llevarse a la boca, por lo que se apresuró a ir a por su ropa, la cual recordaba haber dejado secándose en el cuarto de aseo, por desgracia para ella, no estaba allí. Sorprendida, clavó su mirada en el espejo, al igual que en el de su guarida, podía ver su reflejo, hizo una mueca de desagrado al verse con la ropa que Bonnibel le había prestado, era demasiado ñoña para su gusto, y la idea de salir de la habitación así vestida no le gustaba ni un pelo.

El murmullo apareció de nuevo, escuchándose a través del respiradero que había en la pared del aseo, esta vez estaba acompañado por una voz familiar, levitó rápidamente hacia la entrada del dormitorio, abrió la puerta lentamente y se asomó por la rendija, frunció el ceño extrañada al ver que no había nadie haciendo guardia. Sin esperar ni un segundo más, siguió el sonido de la voz, hasta que llegó frente a una puerta entreabierta, al final del mismo pasillo en el que se hallaban los aposentos reales.

Al echar un vistazo, se quedó algo desconcertada, pues aquella habitación era mitad cocina, mitad laboratorio, una mezcla de mobiliario inusual, pero viniendo de la princesa, todo era posible. Empujó la puerta lentamente, y al ver el semejante espectáculo que estaba teniendo lugar allí dentro, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Bonnibel, se hallaba cocinando al ritmo de la canción que sonaba en la radio. “Candy bear, sweetie pie, wanna be adored. I’m the girl you’d die for…” Volteó los filetes que había en la sartén. “I’ll chew you up and I’ll spit you out, 'cause that’s what young love is all about.” Agarró la rasera como si de un micrófono se tratase. “So pull me closer, and kiss me hard. I’m gonna pop your bubblegum heart!”

Marceline entró levitando sin hacer el más mínimo ruido y se situó junto a la mesa que había en medio de la sala, la princesa estaba tan inmersa en la melodía, que todavía no se había percatado de su presencia. Ladeó la cabeza y observó cada movimiento con atención, deleitándose con su belleza como cuando el lobo acecha pacientemente a su presa, una presa tan frágil e inocente como un cervatillo recién nacido.

“I’m miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips, hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss…” Dejó caer un par de lonchas de queso sobre los jugosos filetes. “I’m gonna be your bubblegum bitch! I’m gonna be your bubb… uh…” Al girarse y ver a la vampiresa, dio un respingo y se quedó muda.

“¿Por qué paras?” Esbozó una pícara sonrisa. “El espectáculo era de lo más entretenido.”

El rubor se extendió por su rostro, como si de un fogonazo se tratase. “¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?!” Preguntó con total indignación. Se dio la vuelta y clavó su mirada en la sartén. “Primero tuve que cerrar las ventanas para que no se colase Finn, y ahora vas y te cuelas tú por la maldita puerta.” Refunfuño.

“¿No he sido la primera?” Se acercó y la abrazó por detrás. “Qué decepción.” Apoyó su barbilla sobre el hombro izquierdo de la princesa y se asomó para ver qué cocinaba, sin embargo, el olor de las hamburguesas a la parrilla, no era comparable al aroma tan embriagador que desprendía el hermoso cuerpo que entre sus brazos tenía.  
Acercó los labios a su delicado cuello, rozando con suavidad la fina piel que la separaba de tan ansiado botín, las agitadas pulsaciones la embelesaban, lograban provocar a la ardiente sed que en su garganta anidaba, una sed de sangre que clamaba desesperadamente ser calmada.

“Ni lo intentes.” Advirtió. “Ya he tenido bastante esta noche.”

“¿Esta noche?” Inquirió, presa del desconcierto. “¿Te he hecho algo malo?” Trató de hacer memoria.

“Mi pelo.” Dejó escapar un suspiro. “Has decolorado la mitad de mi melena, he tenido que cortarla.”

Se apartó unos centímetros y alzó la mirada. Aunque lo llevaba recogido, el rosado cabello de la princesa era visiblemente más corto que la última vez que la vio. “¿Cuándo ha pasado? ¿Qué día es hoy?”

“Me olvidaba del despertar tan espeso que tienes.” Rio entre dientes. “Sólo ha pasado un día Marcy, aunque tú te has pasado todo el tiempo durmiendo.”

“Ah…”Se frotó la nuca. “Lo siento, de verdad.” Bajó la mirada. “A veces me pasa sin querer, sobre todo cuando estoy estresada…” Sonrió con nerviosismo. “A decir verdad, mi perro antes tenía el pelo rojizo, y… bueno, ya sabes que ahora es blanco.” Carraspeó. “Debería haberte avisado.”

“Está bien, no es que me haya dolido ni nada.” Dijo tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto. “Aunque admito que ha sido bastante desagradable despertar con mi pelo lleno de babas.”

“Supongo que tienes razón, otra vez.” Se cruzó de brazos, le disgustaba admitirlo. “Tengo una sed brutal.” Suspiró con pesar. “Aunque, no es como las otras veces, no siento que vaya a perder el control y convertirme en una bestia parda que sólo piensa en alimentarse. Es algo…” Titubeó durante un instante. “…distinto.”

“¿En qué sentido?” Sacó las hamburguesas de la sartén, y las depositó sobre el pan tostado.

“En el sentido de que son pensamientos más planeados y malvados.” Rodeó la mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas.

“Vaya, tú planeando algo, eso sí que es sorprendente.” Cogió los dos platos y se dirigió hacia la mesa.

“Eh, no creas que me mola el estar convirtiéndome en alguien como tú.” Dijo mientras se columpiaba en la silla.

Bonnibel clavó su mirada de desaprobación en Marceline. “Te has quedado sin hamburguesa, una pena, llevaba triple de kétchup.”

“Estaba de broma.” Levitó rápidamente junto a la princesa para tratar coger el plato, pero ésta se lo apartó. “¿Ves cómo eres malvada?” Protestó.

“Y además lleva doble de tomate...” Sonrió con malicia.

Entrecerró los ojos, molesta por el comportamiento de Bonnibel, así que sin más dilación, agarró su rostro y besó sus labios con pasión hasta dejarla sin aliento. “¿Qué opinas ahora de mis babas?” Le quitó el plato sin que la princesa opusiese resistencia alguna y se dirigió hacia la mesa mientras esbozaba una victoriosa sonrisa.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire para recuperarse. “No me quejo…” Se sentó frente a la vampiresa. “A no ser que hayas vuelto a morder algún cadáver mientras no miraba.” La morena dejó escapar una risita burlona ante el comentario. “Porque no lo has hecho, ¿verdad?”

“Prefiero morderte a ti antes que a un cadáver.” Sonrió.

“¿Debo sentirme halagada por ello?” Frunció el ceño, a veces no entendía la forma en que Marceline piropeaba.

Clavó sus colmillos en la jugosa hamburguesa y el exceso de kétchup empezó a chorrear por la parte de atrás. “Por supuesto.” Dijo mientras se relamía la salsa de las comisuras de la boca. “Los cadáveres no cocinan tan bien.”

“Aja…” Sonrió con incomodidad ante el desastroso intento de halago de la vampiresa. “Viendo lo rápido que has acabado con la hamburguesa…” Observó durante un instante como Marceline rebañaba el pan en el plato. “Me alegro de no haberte despertado como tenía pensado, de ser así, creo que habría acabado en tu estómago.”

“Una cosa es morderte y otra muy distinta comerte.” Se quedó ensimismada mirando a Chicle. “Aunque quizá con un poco de kétchup…” Musitó.

“¿Qué?” Agitó la mano frente a su cara para hacerla volver a la realidad. “¿Eo?”

“N-nada.” Carraspeó mientras se levantaba de la silla bruscamente. “Me apetece más… kétchup.” Se dirigió hacia la encimera, donde se encontraba el bote de salsa, al tenerlo entre sus manos, los pensamientos acalorados reaparecieron, y el rubor se apoderó de su rostro, al tratar de imaginar el cuerpo desnudo de la princesa cubierto de ese delicioso líquido rojizo.

“¿Te encuentras bien?” Preguntó la princesa con cierta preocupación en su voz.

“Eh…” Se giró. “Sí, sí… tranquila.” Se frotó la nuca, estaba confusa, no tenía la certeza de si el deseo era provocado por la sed, o si de lo contrario era algo que su subconsciente realmente anhelaba.

Aunque la pelirosa sabía perfectamente que la vampiresa estaba mintiendo, se abstuvo de ahondar en el tema. El silencio no tardó mucho en romperse, pues la puerta volvió a abrirse, dejando pasar a una pequeña y cordial visitante.

“Cuánto tiempo princesa.” Dijo con su tan característica voz nasal. “No te veía desde que me encarcelaste el día de mi boda.” Dejó escapar una risita.

El Mayordomo Menta, quien se hallaba junto a la invitada, se quedó boquiabierto ante el descaro que ésta mostraba. “Quizá eso no habría ocurrido si no hubieseis contratado a ese farsante para oficiar la ceremonia.”

“Está bien Menta.” Se levantó de la silla e hizo un gesto con la mano para acallar al sirviente. “No te esperaba tan pronto, Trompi.” Sonrió con fingida amabilidad. “¿Cómo se encuentra Guisantito?”

“Oh bien, precisamente venía a hablarte de él.” La pequeña elefanta, se acercó y estiró su trompa para depositar la cesta de mimbre sobre la mesa, después se subió de un brinco a la silla. “Vaya, ¿he interrumpido algo?” Preguntó al ver el plato con restos de kétchup.

“Pues…”La botella de salsa estaba sobre la encimera, pero no había rastro de Marceline. “No, tranquila, sólo estaba picando algo, sola, sin nadie más.” Carraspeó. “¿Te apetece un té?”

“Sí, estaría bien, aunque si lo llego a saber hubiese traído algo de tarta para la merendola.” Al sonreír, las arruguitas de la edad se le marcaron en el rostro. “Verás, quería aprovechar que venía a traerte estas jugosas manzanas frescas, para pedirte que matricules a Guisantito en la escuela de la ciudad.”

“Hmmm…” Se frotó la barbilla, el favor que le estaba pidiendo la vieja elefanta no era moco de pavo, puesto que Guisantito, su hijo adoptivo, era la viva prisión de carne del malvado Lich, y aunque no era consciente de ello, el pequeño gran niño podría suponer un peligro para todo ser viviente si no se mantenía controlado. “¿Estás segura de que tiene el nivel para ser escolarizado?”

“Mi dulce Guisantito es muy inteligente, se porta muy bien y nunca arma jaleo.” Menta se acercó y le sirvió una humeante taza de té rojo. “Gracias Mentita.” Cogió la taza y dio un sorbo. “Creo que le vendría bien aprender y pasar tiempo fuera de casa, conocer gente…” Dio otro sorbo. “Y además mi marido y yo podríamos tener algo de intimidad.” Guiñó un ojo a la princesa.

“Ah… entiendo.” Lanzó una mirada triste a su hamburguesa, ni siquiera había podido probar bocado. “Bueno Trompi, veré que puedo hacer, pero ten en cuenta que depende más de las plazas libres de la escuela, que de mí.”

“Muchas gracias princesa.” Sonrió cálidamente. “Por cierto, hay un amigo de mi marido que es muy muy guapete, si quieres te lo presento, que ya es hora de que te eches noviete.”

Se escuchó una risita traviesa junto a la nevera, y Menta, que estaba cerca, se giró y entrecerró los ojos, era obvio que había alguien invisible allí. “De ser así…” Volvió la mirada hacia Trompi. “Deberá inscribirse como pretendiente en el registro oficial, puedo facilitarte los papeles si lo deseas.” Sugirió el mayordomo.

“Oh, claro.” Se bebió lo que quedaba de té. “Estaba delicioso.” Se bajó de la silla de un brinco. “Espero que te gusten las manzanas.”

“¿Será un problema lo de la cesta diaria?” Se levantó también y acompañó a la invitada hacia la puerta.

“Claro que no, al fin y al cabo, tú eres la dueña de los manzanos.” Sonrió mientras agitaba el lazo de su colita.

“Ha sido un placer verte de nuevo Trompi.” Hizo una reverencia. “Menta, acompáñala y ocúpate del papeleo.”

“Por supuesto, alteza.” El sirviente asintió. “Pásalo bien, con tu amiga invisible.” Dijo por lo bajinis justo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Bonnibel echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró con fastidio. “Ya puedes volver a salir de tu escondrijo, maldita sabandija.”

“Te veo tensa, quizá deberías tener una cita con ese amigo de Trompi.” Empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

“Tengo cosas mejores que hacer, además, conociendo a Trompi, seguro que ese supuesto amigo guapete es un ex suyo.” Se sentó de nuevo. “Esta mujer se casaría hasta con un extraterrestre si pudiese.” Dio un mordisco a la hamburguesa. “Y encima se me ha quedado fría…” Puso mala cara.

Marceline se acercó a la cesta de manzanas y cogió una. “Desde luego, que la canción que estabas cantando antes, te viene como anillo al dedo, vas de princesita dulce y amable por delante, y a la que se descuidan los pones de vuelta y media.”

“Eh, eso no es cierto.” Se quedó mirándola fijamente, analizando las palabras. “Bueno, quizá un poco sí… pero es una manera de liberar estrés, no lo hago a malas.” Dijo tratando de excusarse.

“Pues menos mal que no es a malas, que si lo fuese a saber qué dirías.” Clavó los colmillos en la manzana y la decoloró. “¿También me criticas cuando hablas de mí con otras personas?”

“No, a ti te lo digo a la cara, es más divertido.” Esbozó una traviesa sonrisa.

“Y luego dices que no eres malvada.” Contempló la fruta ya decolorada. “Maldición, ¡seguro que has envenenado la manzana!”

La princesa rio entre dientes. “Es mi afición secreta, envenenar manzanas e ir puerta por puerta a repartirlas.”

“Menuda bruja estás hecha.” Dejó la manzana gris sobre la mesa y cogió otra. “Ahora en serio, los manzanos que hay en casa de Trompi, ¿son tuyos?”

“Sí.” Se comió con desgana lo que quedaba de la fría hamburguesa.

“Pero si están en los prados, ¿eso no está fuera de tu reino?” Decoloró rápidamente la segunda manzana.

“No, las Tierras del Prado, son de mi propiedad también.” Cogió una servilleta del servilletero y se limpió la boca.

Marceline se quedó pensativa durante un instante. “Mi cueva está en las Tierras del Prado…” Siguió a Chicle con la mirada mientras ésta recogía los platos. “Significa eso que…”

“Sí.” Dejó los platos en el fregadero y tomó una lata de refresco de la nevera. “Me debes un dineral en impuestos.”

“Pffft… no voy a pagarte, ni hablar.” Tomó una tercera manzana y clavó sus colmillos en ella, decolorándola de forma instantánea a causa de la indignación. “¿Por qué debería? Llegué antes que tú a ese sitio.” Dejó la pieza de fruta sobre la mesa. “Es más, ni siquiera sé por qué les cobras impuestos a Finn y Jake, la Casa Árbol es mía.”

“Puede que las casas sean de tu propiedad, pero el terreno sigue siendo mío, y ya que tú nunca pagas, les cobro de más.” Dio un sorbo al refresco. “Claro que ellos no lo saben, no es plan de crear mal rollo entre vosotros.”

“De todas formas, ya que tengo un trato especial contigo, podrías incluir el no tener que pagarte nada, ¿no crees?” Cogió una cuarta manzana y empezó a jugar con ella, pasándosela de una mano a otra.

“Eso sería tener demasiado morro, debes demasiado dinero.” Apoyó su espalda en la nevera y dio otro sorbo al refresco. “Debería haberte encarcelado hace tiempo.”

“Me escaparía.” Esbozó una pícara sonrisa.

“Lo sé.” Suspiró. “Bueno, podría tratarte como una...” Trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. “Invitada de acogida.” Sonrió con amabilidad. “Dado que no tienes reino propio.”

“Eh, ¡claro que tengo reino!” Espetó indignada.

“¿Ah sí? ¿Y dónde está? Que yo lo vea.” Soltó una risita burlona. “Y no, la Nochesfera no cuenta, que es de tu padre.”

“Uh… no iba a decir eso.” Se cruzó de brazos. “El antiguo Rey de loa Vampiros tenía una especie de corte real o no sé qué rollo, y siempre se reunían en algo que llamaban la colmena.”

Bonnibel no salía de su asombro, por primera vez Marceline decía algo coherente relacionado con el título que ostentaba. “Y bien, ¿dónde se encuentra esa famosa colmena?”

“Heh…” Se encogió de hombros. “No lo sé, nunca tuve interés en preguntárselo a esas sanguijuelas.” Clavó los colmillos en la cuarta manzana, esta vez la decoloró más lentamente, trataba de hacer memoria sobre lo dicho. “Sé que está en alguna parte del viejo continente, nada más.”

“Así que tienes un reino, que ni tú misma sabes dónde está, tu desorden llega a límites insospechados.” Dijo a modo de mofa.

Dejó la manzana sobre la mesa, junto a las otras tres. “Si lo encuentro, fusionamos los reinos y creamos un imperio.”

“¡¿Cómo?!” Bonnibel se atragantó con el refresco y empezó a toser. “Ah…” Tomó aire. “¿Lo dices en serio?”

“Claro.” Frunció el ceño, ni ella misma daba crédito a lo que acababa de decir. “Así dejas de quejarte por lo de las estúpidas deudas.” Tomó una quinta manzana de la cesta y la contempló con detenimiento. “Además, tú siempre has querido tener un imperio.”

Marceline estaba en lo cierto, deseaba crear un imperio eterno, sin embargo carecía del tiempo y los recursos necesarios para ello. “Estoy realmente sorprendida, para qué mentir.” La propuesta era del todo tentadora, pero sin pruebas que avalasen las afirmaciones de la vampiresa, prefería no dar una respuesta definitiva. “Pero… no lo sé, es una proposición muy seria, y más viniendo de ti.”

Dejó la manzana intacta de nuevo en la cesta. “Qué rancia eres, yo que esperaba un…” Carraspeó e imitó la voz de la princesa. “Oh sí Marcy, unámonos y dominemos el mundo.”

“Pero qué…” Bonnibel alzó una ceja al escuchar la imitación. “Tú primero encuentra el lugar, y luego ya veremos.”

“Buah… si es que ni siquiera te esfuerzas en disimular lo poco que confías en mí.” Hizo una mueca de desagrado.

La princesa suspiró, Marceline siempre acababa sacando el tema de la confianza cuando no obtenía la respuesta deseada. “Quizá seas la Reina de los Vampiros, pero padeces de las tres íes, no es que sea fácil confiar en ti.”

Marceline se quedó en silencio durante un instante. “¿He pillado otro virus chungo?”

“Claro que no tonta, era una forma de hablar.” Sonrió. “Las tres íes, son inestable, inmadura, e indecisa.” Explicó.

La reina frunció el ceño y sus labios se tornaron en una fina línea, estaba molesta. “La única cosa inestable en mí, es mi forma.” Se convirtió en un monstruo negro y amorfo, con grandes colmillos y largos tentáculos. “No soy inmadura, tan sólo me encanta divertirme.” Acorraló a la princesa contra la nevera.

“Estás siendo demasiado desagradable.” Se encogió, tratando de apartarse de los oscuros tentáculos, estaban demasiado cerca.

“¿Desagradable?” Alzó un tentáculo y acarició el rostro de la princesa.

Al sentir el frío sobre su piel se estremeció. “¿Tienes ganas de convertirte en pulpo al ajillo?”

“Vaya, ahora entiendo por qué no aceptaste la palabra pulpo, como animal de compañía.” Soltó una carcajada y volvió a su forma humanoide.

Se cruzó de brazos. “Me apuesto lo que quieras a que no hay nadie con un pulpo de mascota.”

“Ya tengo otra cosa que encontrar.” Sonrió con malicia. “Y si lo hago, me trasformaré en lo que acabas de ver, y tendrás que besarme.”

“Es improbable que encuentres algo.” Rio entre dientes. “Ni siquiera eres capaz de encontrar tus bragas en el desorden de tu habitación.”

“¿Aceptas o no?” Insistió.

“Claro que acepto.” Dijo con aires de superioridad.

“Y respecto a lo de ser indecisa…” Se apartó unos centímetros. “No me confundas contigo, sólo hace falta ver esta habitación, no se sabe si es una cocina o un laboratorio.”

“Me entra hambre cuando trabajo, en vez de pasar hambre o perder tiempo yendo a por comida, incluí una cocina.” Abrió la nevera. “Ves, aquí hay tanto muestras como comida.”

“No sé cómo no te confundes.” Apenas se podían diferenciar unas cosas de otras, había comida en los mismos estantes que las placas con muestras y las botellas de bebida eran iguales a las de reactivos.

“Ni que fuese tan difícil.” Cerró la nevera. “En fin, qué tal te encuentras, ¿mejor?”

Su mirada volvió a desviarse automáticamente al cuello de la princesa. “Normalmente ya estaría llena con todo lo que he zampado, pero…” Levitó hasta la cesta de mimbre y contempló la roja y brillante piel de las frutas. “Tengo la sensación de que incluso drenando el color de todas estas manzanas seguiría con hambre.”

“Quizá deberías comértelas enteras, probablemente sea más fácil engañar así a tu cuerpo.” Señaló las cuatro piezas de fruta decolorada.

“¿No las quieres tú?” Le ofreció una de ellas.

“No voy a comer fruta infectada.” Alzó las dos manos, rechazando el ofrecimiento.

“Pero si tiene el mismo sabor, pruébala ya verás.” Insistió. “No te estoy tangando, en serio.” Dijo al ver la cara de asco de la pelirosa. “Y no te va a pasar nada, confía en mí.”

Bonnibel dejó escapar un largo suspiro, si no aceptaba, la vampiresa iba a estar insistiendo hasta la saciedad. “Debería analizarla para asegurarme de que no hay peligro alguno.”

Movió de lado a lado el dedo índice. “No, eso sería hacer trampa.” Sonrió.

Tomó la manzana grisácea entre sus manos y la contempló, tratando de armarse de valor para darle un bocado. “Como esto sea alguna de tus estúpidas bromas te vas a enterar.” Advirtió.

“Si resulta ser una broma, salgo así vestida a la calle.” Muy a su pesar, llevaba puesta una camiseta rosada de manga corta y unos pantalones cortos de color blanco.

Y como en el cuento de hadas, la princesa mordió la manzana que la malvada reina le había ofrecido, sin embargo esta vez la fruta no contenía veneno alguno, su sabor era tan dulce y sabroso, que su paladar quedó embrujado por tan deliciosa sensación.  
Su curiosidad científica afloró, y entre susurros hacia la cesta de mimbre la guio. Bajo la atenta mirada de la vampiresa, tomó una manzana de brillante piel granate y le dio un mordisco, por algún motivo que su lógica trataba desesperadamente de entender, el sabor era mediocre en comparación con la fruta decolorada.

“Admito que tenías razón, saben exactamente igual.” En ese momento, se sintió afortunada de poseer la habilidad para mentir con total naturalidad.

“Ves, si es que eres una desconfiada.” Sonrió satisfecha. “A todo esto, ¿para qué quieres una cesta diaria de manzanas?”

“Para dártelas a ti.” Al echar un vistazo se dio cuenta de que había menos fruta de la que creía. “Aunque quizá debería haberle dicho a Trompi que eran para ti, seguro que racaneaba menos con la cantidad.”

En el rostro de la vampiresa se dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. “Awww…” Se abalanzó sobre Bonnibel y la achuchó fuertemente, levantándola en volandas durante un breve momento. “Qué mona eres cuando quieres.”

“Por eso me visto de seda.” Rio entre dientes.

Marceline alzó una ceja. “Ahora entiendo porque tus guardias son bananas, todo tiene sentido.”

“Las bananas son más fáciles de controlar que los higos.” Bromeó.

La vampiresa frunció el ceño, a veces las bromas de Bonnibel eran realmente extrañas y rebuscadas. “Ah… ya lo pillo.” Soltó una risita. “Eres una pervertida.”

“No me confundas contigo.” Sonrió con malicia. “Ni tengo tentáculos, ni acorralo a princesas con ellos.” Se soltó del abrazo de la morena.

“¿Qué tiene de pervertido eso?” Inquirió.

Bonnibel empezó a reírse. “No te hagas la tonta.” La miró a los ojos. “Ah… que no bromeas.” Carraspeó. “Vaya, me sorprende que con lo friki que eres, no lo sepas.”

Entrecerró los ojos. “¿Y bien?”

“Te lo diré si sacas mejor puntuación que yo en el examen de conducir.” Esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad. “Cosa que es difícil.”

“¿Difícil?” Se cruzó de brazos. “Te vas a enterar maja.”

“Estupendo, vamos.” Se dirigió hacia la puerta. “Deberías ir a cambiarte.”

Bajó su mirada e hizo una mueca de asco al ver la camiseta, el tono rosa pastel le resultaba vomitivo. “Lo haría, si me dijeses dónde está mi ropa.”

“Ah… sí, lo olvidaba.” Se detuvo en la salida. “Está desinfectándose, no iba a dejar que campases a tus anchas por palacio, con ropa que has restregado en un dragón muerto.”

“Genial.” Puso mala cara.

“El test es en un par de horas, tienes tiempo de sobra para ir a casa, cambiarte y…” La miró de arriba abajo. “Hacer lo que sea que hacéis los vampiros cuando estáis solos, así de paso te llevas la cesta de manzanas.”

Marceline sintió como era juzgada con la mirada. “Ni que nos dedicásemos a sacrificar vírgenes cuando nadie nos mira, en fin.” Miró hacia la ventana, la luz se colaba por las rendijas de la persiana. “Aún hace sol…”

“Te prestaré una de mis capas.” Salió al pasillo, y se dirigió hacia los aposentos reales con paso calmado, pues aunque sólo fuese durante un instante, quería disfrutar del silencio. Al entrar en el dormitorio, abrió de par en par las puertas de uno de los enormes armarios empotrados.

“Vaya, esta me mola.” Dijo señalando una capa hecha con una gran piel de oso gris.

“Mejor no, eso no te va a tapar del s…” La morena se metió de lleno en el armario.

Se asomó desde dentro, sosteniendo una hermosa capa de un aterciopelado color escarlata. “¿Y esta? Tiene un aspecto deli… uh, genial, es muy bonita, y me favorece.”

“Ni de coña, confórmate con las manzanas.” Le quitó la prenda y la dejó de nuevo en su sitio. “Toma, llévate esta, tiene capucha.” Descolgó una larga capa de color púrpura.

La Reina de los Vampiros, se colgó la capa sobre sus hombros y cubrió su cabeza con la holgada capucha, la tela era suave al tacto y desprendía un agradable aroma, al abrochársela cubrió por completo su cuerpo y sintió como si la propia princesa la estuviese abrazando. “Hmmm… adjudicada.”

“No me la pierdas, ni le hagas nada raro, como restregarla por cadáveres o algo por el estilo.” Advirtió. “Esa capa lleva siglos conmigo y le tengo cariño.”

“Ah, ¿es así como funciona?” Rio entre dientes. “Entonces tendré que quedarme a vivir en tu armario.”

“¿Y no saldrías ni para comer?” Preguntó asombrada.

Sus ojos color turquesa se posaron en el rosado cuello de la princesa. “Dependería de lo apetecible que fuese la comida.” Se mordió el labio, aunque la quemazón de su garganta había disminuido, la sed seguía presente.

“Digamos… unas patatas fritas con mucho kétchup.” Sugirió.

“Si hubiese kétchup de sobra para embadurnarte a ti entera, entonces sí que saldría del armario.” Bajó la mirada y la capucha ensombreció su rostro. _Mierda, estúpido cerebro, por qué me has obligado a decir eso._ Pensó.

Bonnibel sonrió al percatarse del rubor que Marceline trataba de esconder, algo que le resultaba terriblemente adorable. “No se te da nada bien esto de piropear, ¿verdad?”

“Claro que se me da bien.” Musitó. “Pero el maldito virus ese, me hace parecer lerda cada vez que abro la boca.” Apoyó su espalda en la parte interior de una de las puertas del armario y esta emitió un leve crujido.

“Lamentablemente vas a seguir así de lerda, como tú dices, durante unos días más, hasta que la enfermedad se haya adaptado de nuevo.” Se situó frente a ella y agarró su cintura con delicadeza. “Pero como ya te dije anoche, pronto se va a solucionar, en un par de días iremos a por el antídoto, y todo esto habrá sido nada más que un mal sueño.” Alzó la mano y acarició su fría y suave mejilla.

“Ojalá tengas razón.” Buscó con la mirada los violáceos ojos de la princesa.

Rozó su boca con la yema de su pulgar. “Siempre la tengo.” Se acercó más, besó sus gélidos labios con ternura y después la abrazó. Para su desgracia, cuando apoyó su peso sobre el cuerpo de la vampiresa, la puerta del ropero cedió, provocando que ambas cayesen al suelo.

Marceline había caído sobre la puerta rota. “Vale, eso ha sido inesperado.” Se levantó levitando y se dirigió hacia la princesa, que había caído dentro del guardarropa.

“Maldita sea…” Al caer, había quedado enterrada bajo un montón de ropa.

Soltó una risita traviesa al ver a la princesa batallando con las prendas, para salir de allí debajo. “¿Te ayudo a salir del armario?” Le tendió la mano.

Bonnibel suspiró y aceptó la ayuda. “No me había dado cuenta del desastre que hay ahí dentro.” Dijo una vez fuera. “He de hacer limpieza de este sitio.”

“¿Te imaginas que encuentras el esqueleto de alguno de tus pretendientes?” Se asomó a ver si veía alguno.

“Espero que no, aunque Menta ha encontrado alguna vez esqueletos en la cola de espera.” Explicó.

Recogió la puerta rota del suelo y la apoyó en la pared. “¿Y los habéis dejado ahí?”

Bonnibel se encogió de hombros. “No lo sé, creo que sí que hay alguno aún, como advertencia, pero ni por esas se dan cuenta de que yo no tengo citas.”

Ladeó la cabeza, estaba sorprendida de que la tan respetuosa princesita, dejase cadáveres tirados por ahí. “Además de malvada, eres macabra.”

“Habló la que levanta a los muertos de sus tumbas.” Dijo refiriéndose a la afición de la vampiresa por la necromancia.

“Eh, luego les digo que vuelvan a ellas.” Rebatió.

“Lo que sea.” Concluyó. “Será mejor que te des prisa en ir a casa, que tienes que volver aquí a por el coche.”

“Qué ganas.” Dijo entusiasmada. “De ver de nuevo a mi coche, no te confundas, no es que me mole la idea de sacarme ese estúpido carnet.”

“Si lo piensas bien, al tener carnet las autoridades de otros reinos no podrán decirnos nada al vernos por ahí conduciendo.” Salió del dormitorio. “Tendremos vía libre para hacer lo que queramos.” Añadió.

“Hah… con eso ya me has comprado.” Fue tras ella, al levitar la capa ondeaba y le hacía cosquillas en las piernas. Una vez en la cocina-laboratorio, se dirigió a la mesa y agarró la cesta de mimbre por las pequeñas asas que tenía a cada lado.

“Tienes aproximadamente una hora y media para ir y volver. Indicó. “Y… si puede ser, vuélvete invisible al salir por la ventana, la gente ya ha reportado varias veces que una sombra ronda el castillo y ya están empezando a hacer todo tipo de teorías raras.”

Marceline soltó una carcajada. “Sí, oí hablar de eso en el programa de radio de Starchy, la verdad es que se flipan un poco con las historias.” Cogió en brazos la cesta de manzanas y la cubrió con la tela de la capa.

La acompaño hasta una de las ventanas. “Trata de no entretenerte en tonterías por el camino, que nos conocemos.” Al abrir las contraventanas exteriores, la anaranjada luz del atardecer se coló en el interior.

“Que sí, pesada.” Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió por la ventana.

Frunció el ceño y se asomó al exterior. “¡Te he dicho que te volvieses invisible!” Exclamó.

“¡Oblígame!” Sacó la lengua a modo de burla y siguió con su camino.

Bonnibel suspiró. “Incorregible…” Cerró de nuevo la contraventana, y la habitación volvió a recuperar la tenue iluminación anterior. Se acercó a la mesa central, dónde todavía reposaban las cuatro manzanas decoloradas, las contempló con detenimiento durante un instante, y después sus ojos se posaron en la pieza de fruta sin decolorar que había junto a las otras.

Sin más dilación, se dirigió hacia la entrada y cerró con llave, descolgó la bata de laboratorio de detrás de la puerta y se la puso, abrochó un par de botones y de los bolsillos sacó un par de guantes de nitrilo azul, introdujo sus manos en ellos, tirando del material hasta que quedó totalmente ajustado a su piel; de su bolsillo superior, sacó las gafas protectoras y se las colocó.  
Junto con la manzana de brillante piel roja que había mordido, tomó también una de las manzanas decoloradas, llevando ambas a la mesa de laboratorio que se hallaba junto a una de las dos ventanas de la habitación.  
De uno de los cajones que había bajo dicha mesa, sacó material esterilizado, le quitó el envoltorio dos pequeñas espátulas afiladas, con una cortó una fina lámina de manzana decolorada, y utilizando la otra repitió el mismo proceso en la manzana sana. Posteriormente depositó cada muestra sobre un cristal rectangular, las colocó bajo las lentes del microscopio electrónico. Encendió la pantalla que había junto al aparato, y al observar las muestras, asintió. “Me lo imaginaba.” Sacó una libreta de otro cajón, y empezó a anotar los resultados.

Las células de la manzana decolorada eran completamente distintas a las de la manzana normal, sin embargo a diferencia de la sutil oxidación que la manzana sana sufría, el estado de la grisácea muestra no parecía alterarse con el paso de los minutos. “Me pregunto…” Se frotó la barbilla, pensativa.  
Su momento de reflexión no tardó en verse interrumpido, algo o alguien estaba rascando dentro de los armarios que había sobre su cabeza, al abrir lentamente la puerta del mueble el ruido se detuvo. “No disimules, te he pillado.” De pronto, una cabecita blanca, peluda y de largos bigotes, se asomó desde dentro de la caja de cereales. “Siempre que quiero cereales, nunca quedan porque te los comes tú, pillina.” Le tendió la mano y la adorable rata trepó por su brazo hasta llegar a su hombro. “Estoy analizando distintos tipos de manzanas, ¿quieres ayudar?”

Ciencia, emitió un agudo gruñido y se deslizó por la manga de la bata hasta llegar a la mesa, se situó frente al monitor y observó las dos imágenes, señaló la muestra decolorada y volvió su mirada hacia la princesa. “Sí, sus células son verdaderamente extrañas, a causa de eso su sabor está alterado.” El roedor se acercó a la las dos manzanas y las olisqueó, el aroma de la grisácea captó totalmente su atención, sus tiernos ojitos negros se posaron en los de su ama en busca de aprobación. “No, no puedes probar la muestra, es peligroso.”

Abrió el cajón del instrumental, eligiendo una jeringuilla con la fina aguja hipodérmica, tomó la fruta decolorada girándola hasta dar con los dos agujeros que Marceline había dejado al clavar sus colmillos. Con cuidado, introdujo la aguja en uno de los orificios, y de su interior extrajo una pequeña cantidad de un líquido incoloro, seguidamente diluyó las escasas dos gotas del supuesto veneno, en un vial de agua destilada. Después de ponerle el tapón, lo agitó durante unos segundos. “Espero que sea cantidad suficiente para el análisis de componentes.” Dejó el vial sobre una gradilla y fue a por reactivos a la nevera.

Apenas tardó unos minutos en coger lo que necesitaba, minutos suficientes para que Ciencia destapase el vial y se bebiese la muestra de su interior. Cuando la princesa volvió y vio el percal ya era demasiado tarde, la pequeña rata tricolor yacía sobre la mesa, revolviéndose entre incontrolables espasmos y agudos gruñidos.  
Con rapidez y decisión, Bonnibel cogió al roedor por el pellejo, y con una aguja estéril asestó un preciso pinchazo en su mandíbula, provocando que la sangre del animal brotase lentamente, dejándola caer dentro de un nuevo vial. Una vez tuvo la cantidad necesaria, taponó la hemorragia y dejó con cuidado a la rata dentro de su terrario, todavía seguía revolviéndose, pero no había nada que la princesa pudiese hacer por ella.

Utilizando un aparato de análisis instantáneo, dio con la causa de la reacción del roedor. “Los niveles de dopamina están por las nubes…” Volvió la mirada hacia el terrario. “A juzgar por los resultados, estás retorciéndote de placer, parece que hemos ido a dar con una bonita droga vampírica.” Se frotó la barbilla, tenía la impresión de que había algo que no encajaba, mientras anotaba los resultados en la libreta, recordó las veces que Marceline la había mordido, en ninguna de las ocasiones había sentido nada agradable. Empezó a dar golpecitos en el papel con el lápiz, tratando de hallar un motivo. En todas las ocasiones, la mordedura fue a causa de la sed de la vampiresa, pero esta vez la ponzoña era distinta, de pronto, los golpes se detuvieron, la respuesta estaba clara.


	31. Regreso al Futuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento la tardanza, este capítulo es corto, es tan solo un aperitivo del que está por venir. ;)

_“Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ambas guardaron silencio, era tanto lo que sabían y tan poco lo que podían decirse…”_

Las nubes de polvorienta tierra se levantaban al paso de los vehículos, el aroma a gasolina quemada flotaba en el árido ambiente del circuito, un lugar escondido entre las erosionadas piedras del Paso de la Roca Roja, hogar de millones de hormigas y de los habitantes Mecamotrices.

La vampiresa se hallaba apoyada en la puerta de su flamante deportivo negro, observando atentamente como la princesa procedía a terminar el test de conducción. No dejaba de sonreír con superioridad, pues estaba completamente segura de que había sacado más puntuación. “Tía, ¿has visto mi giro a la izquierda? He **clavado** ese giro a la izquierda.” Alardeó Marceline, cuando Bonnibel salió de su pequeño monovolumen rosado.

“Pues a mí, me han venido carpinteros lloriqueando, balbuceando que les va a costar cinco semanas y ocho de sus mejores hombres, para quitar ese giro que **yo** he clavado.” Bromeó, segundos después ambas empezaron a reírse a carcajadas y chocaron los cinco.

Poco después, los dos profesores Mecamotrices, con su metálico y serio semblante, se acercaron a las monarcas. “Princesa B. Chicle, Marceline Abadeer la Reina de los Vampiros. Felicidades.” Dijo el profesor, mientras se acariciaba su refinado bigote de hierro negro.

“Os hemos enseñado todo lo posible.” Añadió la profesora con un gran moño de aluminio. “Y eso significa que habiendo pasado la prueba final que nuestra cultura tanto romantiza, habéis ganado la libertad absoluta y vuestro paso a una vida más adulta, ¡aquí tenéis vuestros carnets de conducir!” Exclamó mientras les hacía entrega de las dos licencias plastificadas, seguidamente asintieron y se retiraron al interior de la autoescuela.

Marceline torció el morro al ver la fotografía de la suya, la habían pillado por sorpresa y había salido horrible, Bonnibel sin embargo, había salido perfecta. “Ya podrían haberme repetido la maldita foto…”

“No sales tan mal.” Soltó una risita. “¿Deberíamos decirles que llevamos tiempo conduciendo sin carnet?” Preguntó por lo bajinis.

“Nop.” Respondió.

La princesa sonrió, y tomó de la mano a la morena, tirando de ella con entusiasmo. “Vamos, se me ocurre algo que hacer para estrenar los carnets, algo que para nada va a resultar aburrido…”

Mientras tanto en la Casa Árbol…

Jake el Perro acababa de entrar en la sala principal del fuerte, seguido de Finn el Humano. “Vale tronco, este es el plan.” Dijo el hermano mayor mientras se acercaba a la mesa, que estaba a rebosar de comida de todo tipo. “Preparamos un Burrito Total, nos **zampamos** el Burrito Total, después nos pimplamos la Soda Total, y acabamos con unas Siestas Infinitas.” Explicó mientras se ajustaba una bandana azul en la frente. “¡VA A SER EL DÍA PERFECTO!” Gritó. “Vamos hagámoslo, ¡hagámoslo! **¡OH BLIOS MÍO!** ¡HAGÁMOSLO YA!” Alzó los brazos presa de la emoción.  
Mientras Finn colocaba la jarra gigante de Soda Total sobre la mesa, Jake estiraba la masa del burrito y envolvía todos los ingredientes con habilidosa maña, se le daba bien cocinar, por lo que apenas tardó unos segundos en tener listo el enorme Burrito Total. “Te veré en la sección del medio, tronco.”

“¡No si llego yo antes!” Exclamó Finn, retando a su hermano. De repente un estruendoso golpe, se escuchó en la Casa Árbol, y unas pesadas sombras irrumpieron en el salón, pasando justo por encima de sus hambrientas cabezas. El deportivo negro aterrizó sobre el sólido suelo de madera, instantes después el monovolumen rosado cayó encima del primero. “Oh, ey chicas, qué pasa.” Dijo a modo de saludo al ver de quienes se trataba.

“¡Hey Marceline!” Saludó Jake, sin apartar sus manos del burrito.

“¿Sabéis qué chicos? Justo acabamos de conseguir nuestros… **¡CARNETS DE CONDUCIR!** ” Exclamó Bonnibel con sumo entusiasmo. “¡¡Y para celebrarlo nos hemos agenciado estos coches!!”

Marceline se bajó del coche y se acercó a ellos. “Y también una rampa.” Señaló a través del gigantesco boquete que habían dejado en la pared. Al fondo podía vislumbrarse la silueta de un circuito acabado en una empinada rampa, que habían utilizado para saltar desde lo más alto de las colinas.

“Flipa… ¿habéis arreglado DOS coches?” Inquirió el perro, boquiabierto.

La vampiresa hundió sus dedos en la fina masa del burrito, y sacó de su interior una jugosa rodaja de tomate. “Qué va tíos, lo pillé ya arreglado.” Señaló a la princesa, quien justo acababa de bajar al suelo de un brinco. “A mí no me va eso de arreglar coches, me va mucho más el conducirlos.” Sonrió.

Bonnibel se sacudió el polvo de la chaqueta rosa y blanca, y se quitó los trocitos de madera astillada del moño, por un momento deseó haberle puesto ventanillas a su coche. “Y ahora gracias a nuestros carnets, la policía de otros reinos no podrá molestarnos cuando queramos conducir por ahí.”

“Pero si la mejor parte de los coches, es arreglarlos.” Rebatió Finn. “Cuando reconstruimos a Daniel Caliente, no sólo arreglamos una camioneta, si no también una amistad.” Dijo refiriéndose al viejo coche que repararon con ayuda de su vecino, un hombre banana paticorto y extraño que vivía no muy lejos de allí.

“Ah, eso está guay.” Clavó sus colmillos en la rodaja de tomate y la decoloró, apenas habían pasado unas horas y volvía a estar hambrienta. “Pues ni lo sabía, creo que ni estaba por aquí cuando lo hicisteis.”

Jake entrecerró los ojos. “Ya…” Clavó su mirada llena de sospecha en la vampiresa, le había prometido a Lady Arcoíris que se mantendría al margen, pero el ansia de cotillear podía con él. “¿Y dónde se supone que estabas?”

Marceline sonrió con malicia y miró de reojo a Bonnibel. “Um… viviendo mis propias aventuras.” Rio entre dientes. “Te las contaré algún día, cuando seas lo suficiente molón." En realidad no tenía intención alguna de hacerlo, pues sabía de sobras lo alcahuete que podía llegar a ser su colega perruno.

“¿Os apetece veniros con nosotras?” Preguntó la princesa, mientras señalaba los coches con el pulgar.

“Ey sí, tenéis culos, ¡y nuestros coches tienen asientos de pasajero en los encajan perfectamente vuestros traseros!” Añadió Marceline.

“Gracias por la oferta, pero ya tenemos la mañana ocupada con el burrito. Espero que lo entendáis.” Dijo Jake, se le hacía la boca agua al contemplar el manjar.

“Claro, no hay problema.” Respondió la princesa.

“¿A dónde iréis? ¿A la aventura?” Inquirió Finn, la idea le entusiasmaba.

La vampiresa se ajustó el pañuelo rojo que le sujetaba su larga melena, al bajar su mirada se percató de que había manchas de tomate, por suerte el azul marino de la camiseta las camuflaba perfectamente. “Nah… simplemente vamos a conducir por el prado.”

“Pero… ¿no tenéis destino?” Frunció el ceño confuso. “¿Simplemente vais a conducir en círculos gigantes todo el rato?”

Bonnibel escaló por el capó del deportivo negro y se metió en su coche. “Pues mira, quizá lo hagamos.” Rio entre dientes. “Qué dices Marceline, ¿quieres ir a conducir haciendo círculos gigantes?”

“¡Claro Bonnie!” Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. “¡Hagámoslo ya mismo!” Se metió rápidamente en el coche. Ambos vehículos rugieron con fuerza, y desaparecieron de la misma forma en la que habían aparecido, esfumándose dentro de una nube hecha de humo y escombros.

Los dos héroes se quedaron sentados sin inmutarse por lo sucedido, ya arreglarían más tarde el agujero que habían dejado en la pared. “Y ahora a lo que realmente importa.” Sin más dilación, Jake empezó a devorar la comida.

“¿Puedes ponerte en modo conversación seria?” Finn se quitó la servilleta, se le había quitado el apetito. “¿Por qué dicen que es tan genial conducir sin rumbo?”

Una segunda boca apareció entre los ojos del mágico perro, no estaba dispuesto a dejar de comer sólo para contestar a su hermano. “A eso se le llama conducir por placer, mucha gente lo hace. No le des importancia, colega, no a todo el mundo le mola.”

“¿Recuerdas cuando estampamos a Daniel Caliente en la jeta de aquel monstruo gigante para salvar el Reino de Caramelo?” Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el congelador. “ **AQUELLO** fue conducir por placer. Sin embargo, lo que hacen ellas es simplemente sentarte en el coche y dar vueltas sin sentido.”

Jake no entendía a qué venía tanta preocupación. “Finn, el finde pasado estuve en la Zona del Club de Ciudadanos Senior del Reino…” Una tercera boca apareció en su estómago, para ayudar a devorar el burrito más rápidamente. “Y estaba lleno de personas que hacían eso, conducir, llamaron al día Domingo de Conductores, y no sé tío, quién sabe, quizá algún día te des cuenta de que te mola el rollo también.”

Finn abrió el congelador y empezó a rebuscar botes de helado. “Tú crees que me convertiré en un… ¿conductor dominguero de esos?”

“Bueno, creo que sí, a medida que te hagas mayor muchas cosas cambiarán, quizá Chicle y Marceline están llegando antes a ese nivel…” Su explicación se vio interrumpida por un extraño sonido.

De la nada, aparecieron ante ellos, dos figuras familiares, pero que sin embargo parecían provenir de un lugar totalmente distinto al conocido.  
El hombre era alto e iba vestido con gruesas pieles, una larguísima barba canosa cubría su arrugado rostro, un rostro que a pesar de estar viejo y curtido, escondía un jovial espíritu aventurero.  
El anciano guerrero parecía fatigado por ese extraño viaje, se apoyaba sobre el hombro de la joven mujer encapuchada que le acompañaba, que al igual que él iba vestida con un grueso abrigo.

“¡QUEEEEE!” Exclamó el señor, al ver a los héroes de la Tierra de Ooo.

“¡QUEEEEEEEEEE!” Gritó Finn presa del asombro.

“Tíos, ¡esto mola mucho!” El viejo se acercó al hermano menor, su rostro estaba henchido de felicidad.

“¡YA LO CREO!” Finn no podía dejar de gritar, la emoción le corroía. “¡¿QUÉ HORA ES?!” Alzó la mano.

“¡HORA DE AVENTURAS!” Continuó el hombre. “Ah… qué bien sienta después de tanto tiempo.”

“Jake.” La mujer finalmente se quitó la capucha, dejando al descubierto su rosado pelo, y un rostro colapsado por el cansancio. “Soy la Reina Bonnibel, y este es el Viejo Finn, venimos del futuro.” Explicó de forma calmada. “Hemos viajado sesenta años atrás en el tiempo.”

El perro continuó comiendo como si nada. “Vale, me lo creo.”

La reina sonrió, su viejo amigo no había cambiado en absoluto. “Necesito que PEB venga aquí ya mismo. BMO, ¿puedes llamarla?” Ordenó. “Y luego… ¿puedes llamar a Marceline?”

El pequeño robot apareció de entre los escombros que había dejado el boquete de la pared. “¡Me voy a involucrar en esta aventura a plena capacidad! ¡Yeeeey!”

Jake se frotó la barriga, a pesar de todo el revuelo, había logrado zamparse el Burrito Total él solito, satisfecho con la comilona, eructó de forma sonora y sonrió. Sin embargo su satisfacción duró apenas unos instantes. La madera empezó a crujir de nuevo, hasta que apareció otro agujero en la pared.

“¡Hey, hey hey!” El Rey Hielo irrumpió de malas maneras en la Casa Árbol. “¿Huh…?” Se quedó perplejo al encontrar al Viejo Finn y a la Reina Bonnibel en el lugar.

El curtido guerrero arqueó las cejas. “Ey tío, ¿te importa sentarte ahí y quedarte calladito?” Señaló el sitio que había junto a Jake. “Y por cierto, feliz cumpleaños, o mejor dicho… felicidades atrasadas.”

“Oh. Gracias.” Extrañado por la situación, obedeció. “Me dijisteis que no podían vivir abueletes aquí…” Dijo finalmente tras un incómodo silencio. A causa de las reformas que estaba haciendo en el Reino de Hielo, tuvo que compartir casa con los hermanos durante un breve periodo de tiempo, una convivencia que se vio truncada cuando éstos le echaron de casa por ser un compañero de piso insoportable.

El hermano mayor puso mala cara, todavía estaba molesto con el Rey Hielo por haber metido a Abracadaniel en casa sin permiso. “Sshhhh.” Silenció.

El rey loco agachó la cabeza y clavó la mirada la mesa, tan sólo se escuchaba el sonido de la suave brisa del atardecer, que entraba calmadamente por el gran agujero de la pared. A diario veía todo tipo de cosas, y casi nunca estaba seguro de que fuesen reales, pero esta vez, tanto la Reina Bonnibel como el Viejo Finn, parecían existir de verdad.  
Alzó la mirada con timidez, la Princesa Chicle siempre había sido su favorita, tan bella, jovial y amable, sin embargo, la versión que tenía ante él, ocultaba algo extraño que sólo él podía vislumbrar con sus ojos de mago, la oscuridad la rodeaba, como una gruesa capa de humo opaco que ensombrecía todos sus hermosos rasgos.  
Por otro lado, el viejo guerrero estaba lleno de vitalidad, pero su cuerpo estaba marchito a causa de la edad.  
Nunca solía pensar en lo que le deparaba el futuro, pero el contemplar lo que el tiempo le había hecho tanto a su amada, como a su mejor amigo le hizo plantearse muchas cosas, unas cosas que no tardó en olvidar, cuando algo nuevo captó su atención.

“HEY QUERIDAS. PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA, VUESTRA INVITACIÓN ME LLEGÓ HACE UNOS SEGUNDOS.” La Princesa del Espacio Bultos, entró flotando y dando berridos a través del boquete de la pared. “¡QUÉ EMPIECE LA FIESTA!”

Y como si todo hubiese estado perfectamente planeado, el último invitado llegó de forma casi instantánea, del fogonazo de luz, surgió una grotesca criatura. Un monstruo sin rostro, cuyo cerebro estaba expuesto a la intemperie, sus globos oculares eran negros y sus pupilas estaban inyectadas en sangre. Vestía una ajustada túnica morada y de su espalda colgaba una larga capa rosada.

“Buenas chavales.” La voz de la criatura procedía de su cerebro. “¿Sabéis qué? Soy el Mnemonoid, y soy lo último que vais a ver hoy, porque vengo a robaros vuestras mem…” Guardó silencio durante un instante, al percatarse de la presencia del Viejo Finn y de la Reina Bonnibel. “¿Y vosotros quiénes sois? No os reconozco.”

“Soy el Viejo Finn, y tengo una pregunta para ti, Mnemonoid.” El anciano guerrero dio un paso al frente. “¿Tienes idea alguna de lo que le dijo Melissa a Corey anoche?”

PEB al escuchar la pregunta, abrió los ojos como platos. “ **¡OH BLIOS MÍO! ¡FUE LO PEOR!** ” Exclamó. “Eso que Melissa le fue con el cuento a Corey, sobre lo que Jenni le dijo a Brad ayer noche, pero es rollo… TODOS SABEN que él está colgadísimo de ella desde SIEMPRE, y no puedes ir en ese plan porque…”

“Espera.” Interrumpió la criatura. “¿Quién estaba colgado de ella? ¿Brad?”

“¡He dicho COREY, tonto!” Respondió. “Está tan colado que siempre se raya con eso hasta un nivel… ¡no te haces a la idea!”

“Y… ¿Quién es Corey?” Inquirió el Mnemonoid presa de la curiosidad, estaba totalmente enganchado a la telenovela que la abultada princesa le estaba contando, tal fue su adicción a la historia que acabó olvidándose de que había más gente en la habitación. “Oh…” Finalmente volvió su siniestra mirada hacia el resto. “Perdona por haber irrumpido así en tu casa para molestarte Finn, fue un error.” Dijo el refinado monstruo a modo de disculpa.

“Tan sólo recuerda esto, Mnemonoid.” La Reina Bonnibel sonrió de forma victoriosa. “Cada vez que tengas hambre, llama a PEB y charla un rato con ella.”

“¡Eso!” Siguió el Viejo Finn. “Nada de devorar más memorias, o si no volveré a viajar en el tiempo para darte una lección.”

“Bah… lo que tú digas, eso me da exactamente igual ahora.” Ignoró la advertencia del anciano, y volvió su mirada hacia PEB. “Espera un segundo... ¿cómo se enteró Corey de lo de Alexis y Jenni?”

“¡PORQUE LA BOCAZAS DE VANESSA SE LO CONTÓ A TODO EL PUÑETERO MUNDO!” Alzó los brazos mientras gritaba indignada.

“Bueno…” La Reina Bonnibel suspiró aliviada. “Ya está resuelto. Hemos conseguido evitar nuestra oscura línea temporal, supongo que nos desvaneceremos dentro de muy poco.” Después de tantos años cargando con ese gran peso, al fin podía descansar en paz, sabiendo que nadie sufriría lo que ella había sufrido, sabiendo que nadie moriría a manos de la criatura, y que con suerte todos llegarían a vivir sanos y salvos durante el resto de sus días.

“¡Un segundo!” El Viejo Finn, apartó a la reina con delicadeza. “Los demás haced como nosotros y moveos tres pasos hacia atrás.” Indicó.

Apenas pasaron un par de segundos, cuando los coches aterrizaron de nuevo sobre el salón de la Casa Árbol, ésta vez, el monovolumen rosa quedó debajo del deportivo negro. “¿Alguien ha hecho un pedido de **señoritas increíbles**?” Preguntó Marceline, mientras asomaba su cabeza a través de la ventanilla.

“O mejor dicho, ¿señoritas increíbles con sus increíbles coches?” Añadió Bonnibel, mientras salía del interior del automóvil.

Los ojos de la viajera del futuro se llenaron de lágrimas al verlas. “Oh Blios mío….” Empezó a sollozar. “Vosotras… vosotras dos…” Se acercó a ellas y las abrazó fuertemente durante unos segundos.

“Parece que estamos empezando a desaparecer.” Dijo el Viejo Finn, al darse cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba desvaneciéndose. “Ven aquí Finn, voy a contarte algunas cosas importantes que debes saber para evitar los desastres del futuro.” Agarró por los hombros al joven héroe.

“¡Genial!” Exclamó con sumo entusiasmo. “¡Eso me será realmente útil!”

“A mí tampoco me queda mucho tiempo.” Dejó escapar un triste suspiro, por una parte se sentía aliviada de que todo se hubiese arreglado, pero por otra iba a dejar de existir para siempre. “Escuchad, os voy a contar algo importante a cada una.” Se acercó al oído de la Princesa Chicle. “||||||||| ||||| ||||| |||”

“Oh…” El rubor se apoderó del rostro de la princesa. “ **¡Ostras!** ”

“Sé cómo te sientes.” Rio entre dientes. “¡Trata de parecer sorprendida cuando eso suceda!” Su cuerpo empezó a desvanecerse lentamente, apenas le quedaba tiempo, por lo que se giró hacia Marceline. “Eh tú. Ven aquí.” Sonrió con complicidad, mientras se acercaba a ella. “I IIII III IIIIIIIII” Tras pronunciar la última palabra, su difuminada figura desapareció del presente.

Marceline bajó la mirada y se secó las lagrimillas que se le habían escapado. “Tú también Bonnie...” Sonrió. “Siempre.”

Tan sólo unos pocos datos del futuro les habían sido revelados, un pequeño fragmento de un gran rompecabezas que nunca tendría lugar, sesenta años de historia borrados en un instante, simplemente utilizando una absurda conversación como arma ejecutora. En ese momento, la inmortalidad que las unía se sentía como algo efímero y frágil, algo que más que una bendición parecía una maldición.  
Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ambas guardaron silencio, era tanto lo que sabían y tan poco lo que podían decirse, que tan sólo podían callar con resignación, a la espera de que el tiempo pusiese todo en su lugar.

“Bueno chatis…” El Rey Hielo se acercó a ellas. “¿Estáis jugando a ser estatuas? ¿Puedo jugar?” Inquirió al verlas inmóviles en medio del salón.

Marceline dejó escapar una risita. “Oh… Simon.” Sonrió. “Ya hemos acabado de jugar a eso…” Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, el Mnemonoid seguía inmerso en el culebrón que la Princesa del Espacio Bultos le estaba contando, sin embargo no había ni rastro hermanos. “Pero puedes venirte a dar una vuelta en coche con nosotras, ¿verdad Bonnie?”

En principio, la idea no le hacía nada de gracia, pero muy a su pesar, la mirada de súplica de la vampiresa consiguió hacerla cambiar de opinión. “Está bien…” Se dirigió hacia la pared dañada, rodeando la mesa en la que se hallaba sentada la criatura, la miró de reojo, le resultaba curioso que un ser aparentemente tan inteligente se hubiese quedado prendado de las habladurías de PEB.  
Al asomarse a través del enorme boquete, vio que Finn y Jake estaban en la puerta del fuerte hablando de lo ocurrido. “¡Hey chicos! ¿Queréis ir a dar una vuelta en coche?” No tenía la certeza de que ésta vez aceptasen, pero tenía que intentar cualquier cosa con tal de no tener que soportar ella sola al rey loco.

“Deberíais venir esta vez.” La vampiresa se asomó también. “Los de la autoescuela nos han prestado unos quince coches para probar.” Señaló la rampa construida sobre la colina. “Los hemos aparcado ahí fuera.”

El joven humano sonrió. “Sabéis qué, voy a hacerlo, vamos a conducir.” La charla con su vieja versión del futuro, le había servido para entender lo valioso que es el tiempo, por lo que decidió que a partir de ese día iba a disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas que le ofrecía a diario la vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para los que no lo sepáis, en los cómics, Marceline y Bonnibel se casan, y fusionan los reinos, creando el Candy-Vampire Kingdom, donde ambas reinan juntas. Pero eventualmente, su historia tiene un final trágico, por culpa del Mnemonoid, quien acaba matando a Marceline en un combate, provocando que Bonnibel caiga en una profunda depresión y pase el resto de sus días a oscuras en palacio, contemplando el trono vacío de quien fue su esposa.  
> Sin embargo, el viejo Finn, sesenta años después de haber sido víctima de los lavados de cerebro del Mnemonoid, da con la solución, y junto a la depresiva reina, logran volver al pasado, para evitar todo lo sucedido, borrando por completo esa línea temporal.
> 
> Lo gracioso, es que los mensajes codificados que la Bonnie del futuro les cuenta a las dos en el presente, se pueden leer de varias maneras, aunque las más coherentes son "Marceline wanna marry you" y "I said yes Marceline", una vez más, el autor y los guionistas sueltan datos clave, para intentar hacernos felices, a su manera. Espero que os haya molado este mini homenaje.


	32. En la Boca del Lobo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANTE: Este capítulo puede herir la sensibilidad de algunas personas, puesto que trata un tema difícil, si una vez llegada a esa parte, decidís continuar leyendo, es bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad.

_“Y aunque no había ninguna jauría, la sensación de estar metiéndose de lleno en la boca del lobo era ineludible.”_

Al caer la noche, el ruido de los motores cesó, y las estrellas se abrieron paso brillando intensamente en el oscuro cielo. Bajo la curiosa mirada de los patos bicéfalos del estanque, el grupo recogió los escombros que habían caído del fuerte arbóreo, llevando pequeños montones de madera a la parte trasera del árbol, allí detrás, además de un rincón para almacenar la leña, había un pequeño círculo de piedras para hacer hogueras, rodeado de algunos robustos tocones sobre los que poder sentarse.

Tras amontonar los escombros sobre las piedras, la vampiresa chasqueó los dedos y les prendió fuego, alumbrando la noche con la anaranjada luz de las llamas. “Ale, ya tenéis la hoguera, ahora lo prometido, quiero probar la Soda Total.”

“¡Marchando!” Respondió Finn, mientras corría a buscar las bebidas al interior del fuerte.

“¿De veras vas a beberte eso?” Inquirió la princesa. “Tenía un aspecto bastante desagradable, además tanta mezcla de bebida no puede ser buena.”

“¡Oye! No insultes a mis creaciones culinarias.” Protestó Jake. “Me apuesto lo que quieras a que si la pruebas te encantará.” Cogió un palo y agitó la leña de la hoguera.

Se sentó en uno de los tocones, cruzándose de piernas. “Dudo mucho que eso pase.”

“Va Bonnie, no seas tan rancia.” Ocupó el tocón que había junto a ella, apoyando las manos sobre la madera.

“Sí… eso.” Entrecerró los ojos mientras las observaba con recelo, a pesar de que Lady Arcoíris le dijo que se encargaría del tema, la curiosidad le corroía por dentro. “Espero que os cortéis un poco delante de Finn, hace poco que lo ha dejado con la Princesa Llama.”

La princesa frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia delante. “¿A qué te refieres?”

Dejó el palo con el que había agitado el fuego junto a uno de los troncos libres, y se sentó. “Ya sabéis.”

“Creo que lo que quiere decir es, que no tonteemos en broma con Finn.” Marceline al ver la cara de Chicle decidió intervenir. “Aunque creo que lo dice más por ti, porque yo no soy la que va ofreciendo besos como premio.” Soltó una risita burlona.

Chicle entrecerró los ojos, clavando su mirada en Marceline. “¿Qué tienen de malo esos premios?” Cruzó los brazos.

“Nada.” Sonrió. “Aunque a veces son un poco sosos.” Dijo para chinchar a la princesa.

Jake arqueó las cejas al ver su oportunidad perfecta para sacarles información. “¿Y tú cómo sabes que son sosos?”

“Er…” Marceline se quedó en blanco, lo que pretendía ser una broma se había vuelto en su contra. “Sólo estaba bromeando.” Sonrió con nerviosismo.

“Como siempre, ya me gustaría ver cuántas personas participan en un torneo sólo para conseguir un beso tuyo.” La pelirosa le lanzó una mirada desafiante.

“¿Para qué querría ofrecer eso?” Se encogió de hombros. “Creo que la gente estaría más contenta si ofreciese helado como premio.”

El perro empezó a reírse. “Ahí le has dao, el helado le da mil vueltas a los besos.”

Bonnibel sonrió con superioridad. “¿Y si tuvieses que elegir entre comer helado y besar a Lady?”

“Pues…” Se rascó la barbilla, pensativo. “Le daría el helado a Lady para que se lo comiese, ¡y después la besaría!”

Marceline dejó escapar una carcajada. “Bien pensado.”

“¿Qué es tan gracioso?” Preguntó Finn, quien venía cargado con varias botellas de Soda Total.

“Aquí, estos dos, que creen que besar princesas es algo aburrido y soso.” Hizo una mueca de desagrado al recibir una de las botellas de soda.

“Besar princesas es una tradición genial.” Repartió el resto de botellas.

“No sé tronco.” Cogió la botella que su hermano le ofrecía. “Creo que hay princesas a las que no tocaría ni con un palo.”

“Jake, eso es muy irrespetuoso por tu parte.” Dijo Chicle a modo de regañina.

“Me da igual.” Respondió. “No he dicho ninguna mentira, ¿o acaso tú besarías a PEB o a la Princesa Músculos?”

“Eso Bonnie, al fin y al cabo como tú dices, es una bonita tradición, ¿no?” Sonrió con malicia.

La princesa sintió el peso de todas las miradas en ella, si se retractaba quedaría como una hipócrita, pero por otra parte la idea de besar a algunas de las princesas ciertamente le causaba repelús. “Pues claro que lo haría.” Dijo finalmente, aunque estaba mintiendo, la probabilidad de que se diese esa situación era nula. “De todas formas, hay muchas más tradiciones referentes a princesas.” Añadió, para cambiar así de tema.

Finn se sentó en la hierba, junto a su hermano. “Sí, en el Enchiridion cuentan muchas.” Dio un largo trago de soda. “Como la de la princesa y el dragón.”

La vampiresa rio entre dientes. “Eso me resulta familiar.”

“¿Te sabes la historia?” Preguntó el humano, mientras abría una bolsa de malvaviscos.

“¿No es esa en la que el dragón quiere casarse con la princesa?” Interrumpió Jake.

Marceline cogió unas cuantas nubes rosadas de la bolsa. “No recuerdo que el dragón del otro día te pidiese matrimonio.” Volvió su mirada hacia la princesa y empezó a drenar lentamente el suave rojo que contenían las chucherías.

Bonnibel puso mala cara al recordar a la colosal bestia. “Quita, qué asco, no me caso yo con un bicho así ni que me paguen.”

El adolescente arqueó las cejas. “¿Visteis un dragón?” Cogió una rama algo chamuscada y empezó a clavar los malvaviscos en ella.

“Mejor aún, lo matamos.” La reina esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad, todavía recordaba la batalla, y lo poderosa que se sintió al igualar a la bestia en tamaño y fuerza.

“Woah…” Finn se quedó boquiabierto. “¿Cómo era? ¿De qué color? ¿Era malvado?”

Bonnibel cogió también unas cuantas nubes de la bolsa. “Era un dragón zombi.” Suspiró. “No es que me sienta orgullosa de haberlo matado.” Clavó su mirada en la morena. “Si aquí la señorita no hubiese tocado sus tesoros, quizá hubiese podido curarlo de su condición.”

“¡¿Un dragón zombi?!” Preguntó el joven, presa del asombro.

Marceline asintió, seguidamente volvió la mirada hacia la princesa. “Te dije que el dragón no estaba allí.”

“Y yo te dije que no saltases por el precipicio.” Replicó.

“¿Y cómo iba a saber yo que el dragón estaba al otro lado?” Bufó. “No soy adivina.”

Finn hizo el amago de decir algo, pero su hermano le detuvo, poniéndole la mano en el hombro y negando con la cabeza. No era la primera vez que las monarcas se enzarzaban en una discusión delante de ellos, y cuando eso ocurría, era mejor no meterse por medio.

El joven apretó los labios hasta que formaron una fina línea, no soportaba cuando sus dos mejores amigas se peleaban por tonterías. “Chicas…” Trató de captar su atención, pero fue en vano. Se puso en pie y siguió contemplando la escena, frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en qué decir para detenerlas. “Uh…” Miró a su alrededor. “¿Alguien ha visto al Rey Hielo?”

Y como si de palabras mágicas se tratasen, ambas callaron. El viejo rey loco, no estaba por ninguna parte y nadie se había dado cuenta de su marcha. Bonnibel mostró total indiferencia ante la pregunta, sin embargo en el rostro de Marceline dejó entrever la preocupación que sentía al respecto.

“Seguro que está con BMO.” Dijo Jake, rompiendo finalmente el silencio. “No sería la primera vez que esos dos se van por ahí a hacer el moñas.” Se pimpló la botellita entera de Soda Total, y después dejó escapar un sonoro eructo.

“Es verdad.” Añadió Finn. “Aunque luego BMO, siempre vuelve cubierto de nieve.”

La vampiresa rio entre dientes. “Típico.” Se sentía aliviada, y en cierto modo algo contenta de que Simon tuviese alguien más aparte de sus pingüinos para hacerle compañía.

Bonnibel relajó su postura y se mantuvo al margen de la conversación, la última vez que discutió de forma acalorada con Marceline enfrente del resto del grupo, también fue Finn quien logró calmarlas, siempre le había resultado irónico que un humano tan joven consiguiese resolver conflictos tan fácilmente, siendo que toda su especie se había extinguido precisamente por haber sido incapaz de resolver los problemas que los llevaron a la guerra.  
Cogió la botella de Soda Total que había dejado a los pies del tocón y observó el líquido, tratando de averiguar cuántos tipos de bebidas había allí metidas; al acercar la boca de la botella a sus labios, las burbujitas chispeantes le hicieron cosquillas en la punta de la nariz, finalmente, tras asegurarse de que nadie miraba dio un sorbo, el sabor estaba en constante variación, tan pronto era dulce como picante o ácido.

“Creía que no querías soda.” Dijo la vampiresa, quien la había pillado bebiendo.

“Oh…” Le ofreció la botella para disimular. “Puedes quedártela.” La morena aceptó el ofrecimiento y sonrió con complicidad. Nada más deshacerse del refresco, su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar, tras sacarlo del bolsillo de la chaqueta y comprobar de quién se trataba, se puso en pie. “Tengo que contestar, ahora vengo.” Cogió un puñado de chucherías y se dirigió a la parte delantera del fuerte arbóreo.

Al descolgar, escuchó como si alguien estuviese forcejeando. _“Tengo aquí a una especie de… araña de metal, que exige hablar contigo.”_ Al otro lado del teléfono estaba el Mayordomo Menta.

“¿Sólo me llamas para decirme esto?” Preguntó extrañada. “Podrías haberme mandado un mensaje.”

_“Bueno, cuando he tratado de ahuyentarlo con una escoba me ha disparado, y me preguntaba si te importaría que lo destruyese y luego incendiase su cadáver.”_ La voz del sirviente estaba cargada de ira.

Bonnibel suspiró. “No, no lo destruyas, simplemente dile que eres aliado de la Salvadora Rosa, y dejará de ser hostil.”

_“Vaya, hacía tiempo que no usabas el mote.”_ Dijo expresando su asombro. _“¿Has oído eso pedazo de chatarra? Soy su aliado, ¡ahora deja de apuntarme con esos puñeteros cañones!”_ Espetó. _“No te quitaré ojo de encima.”_

“Vale, ahora que ya os lleváis bien, dime qué es lo que quiere.” Mientras esperaba, se comió el puñado de malvaviscos que había cogido.

Escuchó atentamente lo que TR4s-T0 le explicaba, seguidamente se lo contó a la princesa. _“Algo sobre unos nuevos planos descubiertos, uh… planos completos, dice.”_

“¡Oh! ¡Excelente!” Exclamó con sumo entusiasmo. “Empieza a poner a punto uno de los Módulos Trípode, mañana iremos de expedición.”

“ _Está bien, sólo espero que esta vez lleves a alguien competente como acompañante."_ Refunfuñó. _“La última vez llevaste a los patanes, y la nave acabó destruida en el desierto.”_

“No te preocupes.” Rio entre dientes. “Esta vez iré con Marceline y el amiguito arácnido que está a tu lado.” Caminó hasta el estanque que había cerca de la entrada del fuerte y se sentó frente a la orilla.

_“¡Eso es peor!”_ Exclamó. _“Vas a estar solas con un par de asesinos en potencia, en un lugar dejado de la mano de Blios.”_ Dejó escapar un largo suspiro. _“No pensé que lo diría nunca, pero creo que prefiero que lleves contigo a los patanes.”_ Dijo refiriéndose a Finn y a Jake.

“Vamos Mentita, no seas quejica, al fin y al cabo, cuando vaya estaré en contacto contigo por radio.” Trató de tranquilizarlo.

_“Deberías coger una de las armas experimentales, una que pueda matar tanto vampiros como robots… sólo por si acaso.”_ Desconfiaba totalmente de los que iban a acompañar a su señora.

“Ya veré…” De repente, los patos bicéfalos del estanque alzaron el vuelo, presas del pánico, al igual que todos los pájaros escondidos en las ramas de la Casa Árbol. “Qué…” El suelo bajo sus pies tembló de forma leve y breve. “Acabo de sentir el suelo temblar.” Se levantó y miró a su alrededor.

_“Aquí también ha pasado, seguramente no sea nada.”_ Respondió. _“Espera, acaba de llegar el capitán de la guardia.”_

Miró en la dirección en la que se encontraban los demás, preguntándose si también habían percibido el temblor. Tras un par de minutos esperando, escuchó maldecir al sirviente al otro lado de la línea. “Qué ha pasado ahora…” Dijo esperándose lo peor.

_“Bueno, por lo visto los Guardias Banana, están recibiendo bastantes llamadas de los habitantes de la periferia. Están asustados porque han visto algo grande emerger de las montañas.”_ Explicó. _“Sin embargo esos ineptos son tan cortos de miras que en vez de actuar y mandar una patrulla….”_ Dejó escapar un bufido de exasperación, los guardias lograban ponerle de los nervios con sus estupideces.

“¿Algo grande?” Frunció el ceño. “Eso explicaría el temblor.”

_“¿Quieres que lo investigue?”_ Inquirió. _“No es que me fíe de los guardias.”_

“Tú directamente no te fías de nadie.” Rio entre dientes.

_“Lo aprendí de la mejor.”_ Dijo a modo de halago.

“No seas pelota.” Replicó. “Y sí, investiga el asunto mientras llego a palacio.”

_“Cómo desees alteza.”_ Seguidamente, el servicial mayordomo finalizó la llamada.

Tras la conversación, guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y se dirigió de vuelta a la hoguera. Mientras caminaba observó de nuevo los alrededores, la penumbra del prado seguía intacta después del extraño temblor, sospechaba que los avistamientos de la periferia tenían mucho que ver, por ello debía apresurarse a volver a la Ciudad de Caramelo.  
Nada más llegar junto a sus amigos, y antes de que pudiese articular palabra alguna, la Princesa del Espacio Bultos se abalanzó sobre ella, plantándole un tosco beso en la boca con sabor a judías.

La abultada princesa se apartó tras conseguir lo que quería. “¿Veis?” Esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad.

Bonnibel apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y examinó los rostros de todos los presentes para encontrar al culpable. “¡¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso?!” Todos tenían gesto de asombro, salvo Marceline, quien trataba de aguantarse la risa.

“Oh Blios, o sea… ¿no ha quedado claro?” Dijo con total desinterés. “Hasta las princesas raritas como tú merecen ser besadas.” Cogió la lata de judías que había dejado en uno de los tocones. “Deberías sentirte privilegiada por haber besado mis sensuales labios.”

“¿Rarita? Yo no soy la que va por ahí violan…” Clavó su mirada en Finn, y trató de mantener la compostura. “No tengo tiempo para esto.” Dejó escapar un largo suspiro de resignación. “Debo volver a palacio, hay una emergencia.”

“¿Una emergencia? ¿Es por el temblor?” El joven se puso en pie, dispuesto a apuntarse a un bombardeo.

La princesa asintió. “También han avistado algo grande en la periferia del reino, me iría bien que fueseis a echar un vistazo, sólo por si acaso.”

“¡Cuenta con nosotros!” Exclamó.

El perro puso mala cara, se había apalancado junto a la hoguera y estaba demasiado a gusto para moverse. “Pero… ¿Tiene que ser ahora?” Preguntó Jake. “Es de noche y todavía no he digerido todo el burrito.”

“Vamos Jake, no seas muermo tío.” Replicó Finn, a modo de regañina. “Voy a por la mochila, y cuando venga te quiero listo.” Dijo mientras corría hacia el interior del fuerte.

“Joe… está bien.” Se levantó a regañadientes y dio un par de palmaditas a su abultada barriga, estaba grande y redonda a causa de toda la comida y bebida que había dentro.

“Genial.” Dijo la princesa, complacida con lo que acaba de oír. “Marceline, necesito que me lleves a palacio, llegaré más rápido contigo.”

La vampiresa se desperezó y se levantó del tocón. “Cualquiera diría que te lo pasas mejor montando en mí que en coche.” Bromeó.

PEB empezó a reírse por lo bajinis. “Sí, seguro.” Murmuró.

Bonnibel entrecerró los ojos, la había oído perfectamente. “¿Qué es tan divertido?” Preguntó fríamente, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Se metió una cucharada de judías calientes en la boca. “Bueno, o sea, ya sabes.” Dijo masticando con la boca abierta.

“Ya sabes.” Imitó la voz de la grumosa princesa mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. “¿No se os ocurren más palabras?”

“Eh, esta vez quiero saber qué es lo que saben para decir que ya sabemos.” Interrumpió Marceline, presa de la curiosidad.

Jake, preocupado por si su amiga se iba de la lengua, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. “Sólo está bromeando…” Se frotó el cogote mientras sonreía con nerviosismo. “¿Verdad PEB?” Insistió, tratando de que pillase la indirecta.

“Qué voy a estar bromeando.” Respondió. “Lo que yo sé lo sabe todo el mundo.”

La vampiresa frunció el ceño, PEB manejaba tantos cotilleos que era imposible saber a cuál se refería. “¿Y qué se supone que es?”

La Princesa del Espacio Bultos sonrió son superioridad. “Es una tortillera de esas.” Señaló a Bonnibel. “Y va por ahí lesbianizando a la gente.”

Marceline lejos de preocuparse o indignarse, empezó a reírse a carcajadas ante el comentario. “Guau Bonnie… ¡Qué calladito te lo tenías!” Siguió riéndose como si no hubiese mañana.

“¡Hey!” Exclamó. “¡Has sido tú la que te has abalanzado sobre mí y me has besado!”

“Ya sé que te ha molado.” Se cruzó de brazos. “Pero debes entender que mis bultos no son para ti.”

“Ahora entiendo porque pasas tanto tiempo en el laboratorio, para crear armas que lancen rayos lesbianizadores.” Dijo Marceline, mientras se secaba las lagrimillas que se le escapaban a causa de tanto reírse.

“No seas ridícula, además, esa palabra ni siquiera existe.” La princesa apretó los puños, la estaban sacando de quicio entre todos. “Y deja ya de reírte, maldita sea.”

“¡Oblígame!” Sonrió de forma burlona y desafiante.

“Te vas a enterar.” La agarró de la puntiaguda oreja y tiró de ella, consiguiendo que la vampiresa dejase por fin de reírse. “Vamos, tengo que llegar a palacio.”

“Au… ¡ay!” Fue arrastrada unos centímetros. “Vale… ¡vale!” Se frotó la oreja cuando la princesa la liberó. “Vaya tela, una no puede ya ni reírse a gusto.”

“¡Ten cuidado Marceline!” Exclamó PEB. “No dejes que te convierta.” Añadió. “Aunque bueno, luego quedarían más maromos sexys para mí solita…” Se quedó ensimismada, pensando en la cantidad de fornidos varones que la cortejarían.

La reina empezó a reírse otra vez, pero la pelirosa le pellizcó el moflete para que dejase de hacerlo. “No me obligues a sacar el látigo.”

“Jolín, que ya voy.” Tomó la forma de un gigantesco murciélago y dejó que la princesa trepase por su lomo. “Ale, niños, hasta que nos olamos.” Tras despedirse de los que quedaban en la hoguera, alzó el vuelo, dejando atrás la Casa Árbol.

“Estoy flipando todavía.” Bufó. “¿Quién se ha creído que es?” Estaba realmente furiosa, sabía de sobras cómo la abultada princesa la criticaba a sus espaldas, era algo que las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad habían captado de pleno, y el hecho de que se atreviera a decírselo a la cara la enfurecía aún más. “Es que encima, tiene los santos ovarios de criticarme, a mí, siendo que es ella ya de entrada es una asaltacunas.”

Sintió como la princesa se aferraba con fuerza a su pelaje. “Va Bonnie, no es para tanto, a mí me ha hecho mucha gracia.”

“Pues a mí no.” Respondió de forma tajante. “No quiero estar en boca de PEB y ser tema de uno de sus estúpidos cotilleos.”

“Una pena…” Soltó una risita. “Más que nada porque ya has estado en su boca.”

“¡Y esa es otra!” Se aferró con mucha más fuerza al pelo. “¿Ha sido cosa tuya verdad?”

“Ay… no me tires del pelo.” Entrecerró los ojos a causa del dolor. “No es culpa mía si no te ha gustado su beso.”

“Disculpa, estoy algo tensa.” Acarició la zona dolorida como compensación.

“Ah… mucho mejor.” Sonrió. “Y quizá no me creas, pero esta vez no he tenido nada que ver. Jake ha hecho un comentario al respecto, y PEB ha entendido lo que le ha dado la gana.”

“En fin…” Hundió su cara en el suave pelaje de la vampiresa, olía igual de bien que la última vez, ese aroma ligeramente dulce y embriagador que tanto la calmaba. “Ni siquiera he podido pararla cuando se me ha tirado encima.” Suspiró con resignación.

Marceline rio entre dientes al recordar la escena. “Luego soy yo la enclenque.”

“No es eso.” Volvió a incorporarse. “No es la primera vez que se abalanza sobre mí, y aun viéndola venir, no he podido pararla, es como… si me anulase completamente.” Frunció el ceño, mientras pensaba en ello. “A decir verdad, la única forma que tuve de quitármela de encima la otra vez, fue golpeándola con mi tiara, supongo que la gema mágica también funciona contra personas estúpidas.” Sonrió.

“Pues hoy no la llevas.” Dijo a modo de observación. “¿Significa eso que ya no me consideras estúpida?”

“No necesito llevar puesta la tiara en mi tiempo libre.” Se quedó contemplando el horizonte durante un instante. “El cual no es mucho.”

“¿Entonces te encuentras mejor de las pesadillas esas?” Inquirió, preocupándose por su salud.

“No he vuelto a tener ninguna tan grave como la de la última vez, si es eso a lo que te refieres.” Vislumbró las luces de la Ciudad de Caramelo, alumbrando la noche como un faro en mitad de la oscuridad.

Sobrevoló la ciudad, pero no se detuvo. “Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo si necesitas ayuda.”

Ladeó la cabeza y arqueó las cejas, le resultaba realmente extraño el tan amable ofrecimiento por parte de la vampiresa. “Sí, claro…” Se percató de que habían pasado de largo. “¿Marcy? La ciudad está por allí.” Miró hacia atrás, observando cómo las luces de los edificios se desvanecían a lo lejos.

“Ya.” Puso rumbo hacia su guarida. “Es que quiero enseñarte algo, será sólo un momento.”

La princesa dejó escapar un largo suspiro, estaba atrapada a cientos de metros de altura, sobre el lomo de un murciélago gigante. “Como me estés haciendo perder el tiempo por una tontería, cobrarás.”

“Te va a gustar, ya lo verás.” Dijo con tono picarón.

Bonnibel empezó a desconfiar, los gustos de Marceline distaban mucho de los suyos, y normalmente sus sorpresas solían ser horribles. “Espero que no vayas a encerrarme en una habitación llena de lobos, ya dejé bastante claro que ese no es mi rollo.” Replicó.

La vampiresa dejó escapar una carcajada. “No temas caperucita, ningún lobo va a morderte hoy.” Sonrió dejando entrever sus enormes y afilados colmillos.

No era mucha la distancia que separaba la capital de las cuevas, por lo que apenas tardaron unos minutos en llegar. La reina aterrizó grácilmente frente a la entrada y una vez la princesa puso los pies en el suelo, volvió a su forma humanoide.  
El templado ambiente de la caverna, se dejó palpar nada más atravesar el umbral, allí dentro la oscuridad era total, parecía cobrar vida cada vez que alguna alimaña gruñía, y aunque no había ninguna jauría, la sensación de estar metiéndose de lleno en la boca del lobo era ineludible.

“¡¡CUCKOOO!!” Exclamó Bonnibel, la palabra rebotó varias veces en las paredes de la gruta.

“Uh…” Marceline, que iba caminando unos pasos por delante se dio la vuelta. “¿Se te ha ido la olla o algo?” Esbozó una nerviosa sonrisilla. “¿A qué ha venido ese berrido?”

“Sólo comprobaba la solidez de las paredes, tienen cientos de años, nunca se sabe cuándo se pueden derrumbar.” Explicó.

“Ajá…” Frunció el ceño. “Lo que yo diga, estás como una cabra.” La cogió de la mano. “Anda vamos.”

Un leve escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la princesa al sentir el toque helado de la vampiresa, su mano era lo único que la guiaba a través de las tinieblas que poblaban el lugar, una sensación que lejos de reconfortarla la inquietaba. A cada paso que daban la inquietud aumentaba, podía percibir claramente la impaciencia de la reina en su agarre, un agarre áspero y gélido como el de la propia muerte.  
El corto camino se le estaba haciendo eterno, tanto que ni siquiera se percató del momento en el que las alimañas que allí habitaban habían dejado de escucharse, el silencio reinaba, como aquella aterradora calma que precedía siempre a las tormentas, un silencio tan sólo interrumpido por el sonido de su respiración y sus ciegos pasos.

Las bisagras chirriaron ligeramente cuando la vieja puerta de madera se abrió, al iluminarse el salón entrecerró los ojos, la luz había logrado deslumbrarla momentáneamente. “Tan desordenado como siempre.” Dijo una vez se le acostumbró la vista.

“Cómo no, lo primero en lo que te fijas es en eso.” Marceline rio entre dientes. “Es un desorden ordenado, deberías saberlo ya.” Cerró la puerta con llave y guio a la princesa hasta el sofá.

“Hmmm…” Sobre los duros cojines de tela roja, yacía un viejo escudo, era alargado y tenía forma de triángulo curvilíneo, el metal azul del que estaba hecho lucía desgastado, y sobre él había grabado un dragón dorado escupiendo fuego. “¿Es lo que yo creo?”

La vampiresa asintió. “Lo mejor está debajo.”

Con cuidado, levantó el escudo, era más ligero de lo que aparentaba. “Cómo…” Bajo él, se encontraba la misma espada que había utilizado días antes para matar al pútrido dragón colosal. “Debería haberse fundido en el fuego.”

“Bueno, pues va a ser que no.” Sonrió. “Estaba bajo el montón de cenizas, y el escudo estaba en el mismo matojo en el que lo tiré.”

La situación le parecía completamente ilógica. “¿Y me has traído aquí sólo para enseñarme esto?” Inquirió.

“No, he ido a buscarlo expresamente para regalártelo.” Clavó la mirada en la vieja espada. “Ya que las pasaste canutas peleando contra el bicho, qué menos que quedarte con su tesoro.”

“Ah… encantador.” Frunció el ceño y esbozó una sonrió a modo de compromiso.

“Además, se te da bien usar espadas.” Levitó hacia la escalera que llevaba al dormitorio. “No me extraña que tengas tantos pretendientes.”

“Qué tendrá que ver eso…” Se quedó pensativa durante un instante.

“A veces eres muy inocente.” Esbozó una traviesa sonrisa y subió al dormitorio.

“¿Inocente por qué?” Se asomó al hueco de la escalera, pero las luces del piso de arriba estaban apagadas. “En fin…” Murmuró. “¿Vas a tardar mucho en bajar?” Preguntó a la nada, pues no obtuvo respuesta por parte de la vampiresa. “Te recuerdo que tengo que volver a palacio cuanto antes.” Dejó escapar un largo suspiro de resignación, el comportamiento de Marceline estaba siendo de lo más extraño.

Mientras esperaba, se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algo de beber, pues todavía podía sentir el desagradable regustillo a judías en su boca y quería quitárselo lo antes posible. Al abrir la nevera torció el morro, el interior no albergaba nada, salvo un par de latas de refresco de cola con sabor a cereza. Cogió una de las latas y tras abrirla dio un gran trago, después de cerrar la puerta del refrigerador, se percató de que en la encimera que había bajo la ventana interior de la cocina, descansaba la cesta de mimbre que Marceline se había llevado llena de manzanas apenas unas horas antes. Presa de la curiosidad se acercó para echar un vistazo, sólo para descubrir que al igual que la nevera, ésta estaba también vacía.

“Parece que no soy la única que está sedienta.” La vampiresa apareció de la nada, y abrazó por detrás a la princesa, dejándola sin aliento durante un instante a causa del sobresalto. “Relájate, no voy a matarte.” Dijo al percibir el acelerado pulso de su corazón.

“Incorregible…” Refunfuñó. “Ya he perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces te he dicho…”

Marceline la interrumpió, acabando la frase. “Que no hagas eso.” Dejó escapar una traviesa risita. “Es que es demasiado divertido, sobre todo por tus reacciones.”

“Si algún día te sale el tiro por la culata, no digas que no te avisé.” Advirtió. “¿Y qué has hecho con todas las manzanas?”

“Están en el dormitorio.” Acercó sus labios al cuello de Bonnibel, besándolo con ternura mientras inhalaba el dulce aroma a fresas que desprendía. “Si no te fías de mí, siempre puedes subir conmigo y te las enseño.” Su voz adoptó un calmado tono seductor.

Aunque quería comprobar si realmente estaba moderando el consumo tal y como le había ordenado, no podía evitar pensar en la seguridad del reino. “No tengo tiempo para hacer de niñera.” Respondió finalmente, estaba tan preocupada por sus súbditos, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del motivo verdadero de la sugerente invitación.

La Reina de los Vampiros, rio entre dientes, a veces no entendía como alguien tan retorcida como ella, podía llegar a ser tan inocente. “Tan lista para unas cosas y para otras…” Le dio la vuelta, acorralándola contra la encimera para poder mirarla a los ojos. “Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que te ha dicho tu yo del futuro?”

“Oh…” Recordó el extraño momento en el que la Reina Bonnibel le confiaba aquellas misteriosas palabras. “¿Qué te ha dicho a ti?”

“He preguntado yo primero.” Le pellizcó un moflete.

“Ay.” No le gustaba recibir de su propia medicina. “No puedo decírtelo, es un secreto.”

“¿Ah no?” Sonrió con malicia. “Entonces quizá deba adoptar la forma de monstruo de los tentáculos, y torturarte para que confieses.” Observó la chaqueta blanca y rosa que llevaba puesta la princesa, estaba abrochada hasta arriba. “Y sí, he buscado qué es eso tan feo que tiene que ver con tentáculos y colegialas.” Empezó a bajar lentamente la cremallera de la cazadora.

Entrecerró los ojos y se mantuvo alerta, no quería que la pillara desprevenida de nuevo. “Qué desagradable y tramposa eres, no has sacado más puntuación que yo en el test de conducir.”

La prenda ya desabrochada, dejó ver la camiseta de tirantes ajustada que había debajo, el patrón de rayas estaba dibujado en dos tonos de morado. “Ya, pero tampoco he sacado menos, te recuerdo que hemos empatado.” Desvió la mirada hacia la fina cadena de plata que llevaba colgada al cuello, la recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos hasta llegar al apretado escote, allí, protegida entre la tela y el canalillo, estaba la llave que le había regalado. Marceline sonrió fugazmente, le resultaba curioso como la princesa podía prescindir de la corona y de sus ostentosos vestidos, pero no de aquel pequeño obsequio. “Así que…” Alzó la vista y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

“Si te transformas en un monstruo, te cocinaré al ajillo aquí mismo.” Le lanzó una mirada desafiante.

“No voy a transformarme.” Se mordió el labio. “Pero sí que voy a torturarte.” Tomó su rostro con las dos manos y la besó con delicadeza, deleitándose en la ternura y la calidez de sus labios, en la suavidad de su cuello y el hipnótico pulso bajo la fina capa de piel.

“¿Torturas así a todo el mundo?” Dejó escapar una risita, cuando Marceline besó su cuello.

Se apartó unos centímetros para mirarla a los ojos durante un instante. “No.” Se inclinó hacia el otro lado del cuello y siguió besándolo.

“Por mucho que…” Sintió cómo la vampiresa le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja, estaba jugando sucio. “Por mucho que esté disfrutando de…” Se mordió el labio tratando de acallar las ganas de gemir. “…esta tortura, tengo que irme.” La empujó con suavidad, pero antes de que pudiese siquiera moverse, la reina la cogió por la cintura, y como si de una ligera pluma se tratase la sentó sobre la encimera, abriendo sus piernas y ocupando el espacio que había entre ellas.

Tomó su brazo y besó la parte interior de su muñeca. “Nunca dejo escapar a mi presa.” Sonrió con malicia. “Además, me apetece algo… dulce.” Deslizó las manos bajo la camiseta, su cuerpo ardía cómo si estuviese envuelto en llamas.

Las gélidas manos ascendieron, surcando el candente torso, rumbo a las montañas de caramelo. “Marcy no…” Sus labios fueron sellados con un frío beso.

Había esperado demasiado para conseguir aquel exquisito botín, ansiaba saborearlo, regocijarse en su dulzura, poseerlo enteramente; quería que el cuerpo de la princesa se retorciese de placer una y otra vez, pues aquella era la única manera de obtener lo que realmente deseaba, el dulce líquido carmesí que corría por sus venas.

Tan sólo la vieja cesta de mimbre había sido testigo de lo ocurrido, las manzanas no habían bastado para apaciguar su sed, ni siquiera drenando el rojo de todas y cada una de ellas había logrado enterrar el deseo de alimentarse de sangre fresca. Ella era la depredadora, su plan para atraer a su presa había funcionado, y ésta estaba entre sus brazos, completamente a su merced.

Arrastró la tela de la camiseta hacia arriba, descubriendo los pechos turgentes de la princesa, mientras los acariciaba con delicadeza, esbozó una siniestra y malvada sonrisa, podía sentir cómo bajo ese frágil torso el corazón le palpitaba frenéticamente, bombeando litros y litros de sangre, su tesoro.  
Acercó sus labios a uno de los pezones, besándolo y mordisqueándolo suavemente antes de dejar que su lengua jugase con él, el cuerpo de Bonnibel se estremeció, momento que aprovechó para clavar con cuidado sus colmillos en la parte superior del seno izquierdo. El dulce líquido empezó a brotar lentamente, deslizándose por el busto, impregnándolo con su color, llenando la boca de la vampiresa, pero no era suficiente, la sed la dominaba y no le importaba, la sangre era ya en lo único que pensaba.  
Su mano libre, se dirigió hacia abajo, desabrochando habilidosamente cada botón de los vaqueros rosas, podía sentir el torrente de sangre que la arteria del muslo escondía, debía ser suya a toda costa.

“No.” Dijo Bonnibel, alertada. “Ya has ido demasiado lejos.” Posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Marceline, apartándola unos centímetros.

La reina esbozó una pícara sonrisa. “A estas alturas, alteza, ¿qué más da?”

“Yo….” Frunció el ceño y suspiró, aunque había separado a la morena seguía sintiendo el mismo placer, como si aún estuviese sobre sus pechos, fue entonces, cuando bajó la mirada y vio las incisiones, la sangre que brotaba gota a gota manchando la tela morada de su camiseta. “Apártate.” Ordenó mientras se tapaba y bajaba de la encimera, se sentía espesa, cada movimiento le producía un placentero cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, se apoyó sobre la nevera y exhaló, la ponzoña le estaba haciendo efecto rápidamente.

Marceline dejó escapar una malvada risita. “No parece que te encuentres muy bien, deberías quedarte.” La cogió de las muñecas y la apresó contra el refrigerador.

Ni siquiera pudo impedir ser atrapada. “No voy a quedarme…” Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, a causa de la rabia, y clavó sus ojos en los de la Reina de los Vampiros, a modo de desafío.

“Mírate, tu cuerpo no puede resistirse a mí.” Sonrió con malicia. “Y tú…” Se acercó a su cuello e inhaló su aroma. “Sé que en el fondo deseas que acabe contigo.” Se alejó y le sostuvo la mirada mientras se relamía. “Te rodeas de hombres, comportándote como una mojigata, fingiendo ser alguien que no eres…” Rio entre dientes. “Pero sólo yo sé qué es lo que realmente quieres.”

“No.” Incluso su propia respiración le causaba ese insoportable y placentero cosquilleo, debía mantener la calma. “No eres tú quien habla.”

“¿Ah no?” Ladeó la cabeza y dejó escapar una carcajada. “No hay nadie más aquí.” Se mordió el labio. “Nadie podrá escuchar tus gritos.”

“Si mi sangre era lo que querías…” Echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar algo con lo que defenderse. “¿Por qué has hecho lo demás?” Inquirió, para ganar algo de tiempo.

La reina sonrió. “Qué puedo decir, cielo…” Acarició la mejilla de la princesa con el dorso de su mano, deleitándose en su sufrimiento. “Me encanta jugar con la comida.” Seguidamente, se abalanzó sobre el desprotegido cuello, clavando hasta el fondo sus afilados colmillos, dejando que el delicioso líquido carmesí inundase su boca, sumergiendo todo su ser en el éxtasis que le producía saborear aquel manjar.

La ponzoña estaba haciendo su trabajo colapsando su cuerpo, sin embargo la parálisis no se debía al dolor, si no al placer, cualquier movimiento desataba una ráfaga de pequeñas punzadas que recorrían su sistema nervioso, provocando que el simple hecho de respirar fuese insoportable. Por fin pudo entender el éxito de los antiguos vampiros, las víctimas no huían, no porque no quisiesen, si no porque el más mínimo movimiento era más fatídico que la propia muerte. _Tengo que…_  Trató de mover la mano que había quedado libre, recordaba haber visto una sartén sobre los fogones, un esfuerzo que quedó truncado, cuando la sedienta vampiresa alzó la mano y la empezó a asfixiar mientras la mordía. _No puede acabar aquí…_

De repente, un estruendo sacudió la casa, las paredes temblaron y las luces parpadearon, presa de la confusión, la vil vampiresa se separó del cuello de la princesa y alzó la mirada hacia el techo, el tejado crujía con fuerza, como si de una casa embrujada se tratase, al otro lado de la ventana las tejas de oscura madera, se precipitaban contra el suelo. “Pero qué…”

La malherida princesa, aferrándose al resquicio de voluntad que le quedaba, aprovechó ese instante de desconcierto, para coger la sartén que había sobre los fogones, y propinar un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de la reina, consiguiendo liberarse finalmente de su agarre.  
Utilizando su mano izquierda, presionó la herida de su cuello como buenamente pudo, para tratar de frenar la hemorragia, mientras se tambaleaba hasta la puerta trasera de la vieja casa, debía salir cuanto antes al patio, pues allí la esperaba su salvación.

Marceline se frotó la cabeza, el golpe había sido contundente, pero no lo suficiente como para noquearla. “Me encanta cuando las presas se me resisten.” Empezó a reírse, dejándose llevar por la demencia.

Tan sólo la luz procedente de la cocina alumbraba aquel triste y vacío patio, todo lo demás estaba sumergido en la oscuridad. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Bonnibel cayó al suelo de bruces, trató de huir arrastrándose por la vieja tarima de madera blanca, dejando un rastro de sangre tras de sí.

La sombra de la Reina de los Vampiros eclipsó la luz, estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta. Al inhalar el olor a sangre que flotaba en el ambiente, esbozó una siniestra sonrisa. “Sólo quería que pasásemos un buen rato, ¿y así es cómo me lo agradeces?” Caminó hacia ella, con paso calmado, observando cómo agonizaba. “Iba a dejarte vivir.” Suspiró con fingido pesar. “Pero ahora voy a tener que matarte.”

La extenuación la había obligado a detenerse, su cuerpo no quería seguir resistiéndose a aquella horrible sensación que lo recorría, se quedó bocarriba, derrotada, tratando de seguir respirando. “No estaría tan segura de ello.” Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

“No te preocupes, me ocuparé de tu querido reino cuando te hayas ido.” Dejó escapar una traviesa risita. “Me ocuparé de tus queridos súbditos… uno a uno.” Ladeó la cabeza, le resultaba curioso el comportamiento desafiante de la princesa. “¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?” Entrecerró los ojos, por algún motivo que desconocía, Bonnibel la estaba atravesando con la mirada, fue entonces cuando recordó los ruidos del tejado. “Y aquí me hallo, el león frente a los corderos… y ellos no temen.” Alzó la vista. “No pueden temerme…”

Una gran sombra descendió en picado y se abalanzó sobre la vampiresa, estampándola contra el suelo, aprisionándola entre sus garras mientras extendía sus largas y majestuosas alas.  
Mañana emitió un graznido amenazador, había logrado girar las tornas, convirtiendo a la vil cazadora en una inofensiva presa, pues las afiladas uñas de sus dedos traseros estaban colocadas con precisión sobre el corazón de la reina, cualquier movimiento en falso y sería atravesado sin piedad.

“Si tratas de transformarte… te matará.” Deslizó torpemente la mano libre hasta uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta, sacando de él un pequeño inyector con la forma similar a la de un bolígrafo. “Así que… no intentes nada raro.” Tras varios intentos logró desenroscar el tapón del aplicador, y con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, clavó la aguja del inyector en el muslo derecho.

Se quedó inmóvil, observando los negros ojos del gran halcón. “No te hacía capaz de matar a alguien inocente.” Rio entre dientes. “Qué cruel…” Dijo a modo de mofa.

Poco a poco, y tras lo que parecieron unos interminables minutos, su respiración se normalizó, el antídoto que había desarrollado horas antes, gracias a su adorable y peluda colaboradora, había logrado combatir la ponzoña casi en su totalidad. “¿Acaso no ibas tú a matarme hace un instante?” Se incorporó lentamente y exhaló un suspiro a causa del malestar, tenía la sensación de haber vuelto de entre los muertos.

“Estaba de broma.” Esbozó una traviesa sonrisa. “Vamos… no me digas que te lo has creído.”

“Sé lo que intentas, y no va a funcionar.” Comprobó el estado de su cuello, aunque la herida seguía presente, la hemorragia se había detenido, su mano izquierda y la manga de la chaqueta habían quedado completamente impregnadas de sangre.

“Uh… cómo…” Frunció el ceño, extrañada. “No deberías poder moverte…”

“¿Decepcionada?” Inquirió desinteresadamente, mientras abría y cerraba las manos, el cosquilleo era leve pero soportable.

“Sabía que no tramabas nada bueno con todos esos estúpidos análisis.” Siseó furiosa, pero al sentir las punzantes garras del halcón rasgando su piel, volvió a guardar silencio a regañadientes.

Se sentía realmente débil a causa de la pérdida de sangre, pero no podía quedarse allí tirada durante mucho rato más. “A estas alturas, deberías saber…” Aunque las piernas le temblaban, logró ponerse en pie. “Que yo siempre estoy preparada.”

“Te crees muy lista, ¿no?” Gruñó.

“A diferencia de vosotros, no tengo poderes mágicos, así que mi inteligencia es lo único en lo que puedo confiar.” Dio un pequeño paso, tras un instante tratando de mantener el equilibrio siguió caminando hasta que llegó junto al ave rapaz.

“Ahora entiendo lo del berrido de antes…” Observó con recelo a la princesa. “Has llamado a tu pajarraco porque no confías en mí.”

“La he llamado porque tenía la sensación de que algo iba mal.” Acarició el ala de Mañana, quien seguía inmóvil, sujetando a su presa. “Siempre fallas en los pequeños detalles.”

“Hah…” Esbozó una falsa sonrisa. “Sorpréndeme.”

“Nunca te ofreces a ayudar de forma altruista, estabas siendo más impaciente de lo habitual, has cerrado la puerta con llave, has dejado la cesta vacía a la vista, y…” Titubeó durante un instante. “Fuiste demasiado invasiva a la hora de intimar, nada de esto es propio de ti.”

“¿Propio de mí?” Entrecerró los ojos, no había sido tan buena cazadora como creía, y eso la repateaba.

Dejó escapar un suspiro cargado de pesar. “Por muy vampiresa que seas, no tienes ni idea de actuar como tal, la Marcy que yo conozco no es una asesina sangrienta y mucho menos una violadora.”

“No me vengas con esas, siempre he sido un monstruo.” Apartó la mirada. “Nunca vas a confiar en mí, porque para ti sólo soy un puto problema sin solución.” Apretó la mandíbula y bufó.

Una amarga mueca se dibujó en su rostro. “¿Confiarías en alguien que quiere matarte?” Sus ojos fueron a buscar a los de Marceline, su mirada estaba atestada de dudas. “Lo he intentado, de veras, pero en tu estado… es imposible.”

“¡¿En mi estado?!” Espetó. “¡Estoy así por tu culpa!” Sintió como las garras de Mañana se clavaban todavía más, pero no le importaba.

Se arrodilló junto a ella. “No te pedí que me salvases…” Metió la ensangrentada mano en el bolsillo de su cazadora. “Todo acabará pronto.”

“¡¿Y ahora qué?! ¡¿Vas a matarme?!” Preguntó, al ver lo que la princesa tenía entre sus manos. **“¡TODO ES CULPA TUYA!”** Gritó, dejando escapar toda su rabia. “¡¿Me oyes?!” Trató de soltarse. **“¡TÚ ERES LA QUE DEBERÍAS ESTAR ASÍ!”**

Con total frialdad, Bonnibel clavó la fina aguja en el brazo de Marceline, inyectándole el contenido de la jeringuilla. “Lo sé…” Susurró, tras asegurarse de que la sustancia había hecho efecto. “Ya puedes soltarla, no va a resistirse más.” Mañana obedeció, haciéndose a un lado.

Bajó la mirada, contemplando el cuerpo de la vampiresa, la camiseta azul que vestía, había quedado agujereada por la zona de las clavículas, a causa de las punzantes garras del gran halcón.  
Acarició su frío rostro con delicadeza y dejó escapar un suspiro, ya no había rabia ni ira en él, sólo calma, una paz que no duraría mucho si no se apresuraba. Así que sin perder más tiempo, deslizó sus manos por debajo del cuerpo y utilizando toda la fuerza que le quedaba, lo cargó en brazos, sorprendentemente, pesaba menos de lo que parecía, por lo que no tuvo problema en llevarlo al interior de la vieja casa.  
Una vez en el salón, depositó con sumo cuidado a Marceline sobre el sofá, apartó las armas, y estiró sus piernas sobre los cojines para dejarla tumbada de la forma más cómoda posible.

A pesar de que había sobrevivido, se sentía derrotada, el hecho de no haber podido impedir que el estado de la reina degenerase en algo malvado, la martirizaba. Debía arreglar de una vez por todas el entuerto, pero por el momento ya no podía hacer nada más por ella.  
Tras echar un último vistazo a la causa de su sufrimiento, recogió del suelo el viejo escudo y la espada mellada, apagó las luces del salón y la cocina, saliendo después de la casa, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.  
Encendió la linterna de su teléfono móvil para ver en la oscuridad, podía sentir el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros al caminar, al acercarse a Mañana la abrazó, hundiendo la cara en su plumaje marrón y dejándose llevar por tan reconfortante sensación. Tras unos segundos, subió a su lomo con torpeza, se secó las lágrimas, y tomó aire.

El ave extendió sus largas alas y alzó el vuelo, atravesando las tinieblas de la caverna con rapidez, en comparación, la oscura noche resultaba hasta acogedora. “Déjame en mis aposentos…” Indicó, al sobrevolar las murallas de la ciudad. Debía cambiarse y curarse las heridas antes de presentarse ante los guardias, de lo contrario cundiría el pánico, y eso era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento.  
Al aterrizar en la terraza que daba a sus aposentos, volvió a abrazar a Mañana. “Gracias…” El ave agachó la cabeza para darle un leve topetazo en la espalda, y emitió un corto graznido a modo de respuesta, cuando la princesa se separó, se quedó observándola atentamente, y una vez se hubo asegurado de que estaba a salvo dentro de palacio, se marchó.

Cerró la puerta del balcón y dejó escapar un suspiro, dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes se sentía segura, depositó las viejas armas sobre la cama, y después se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño, al encender la luz entrecerró los ojos hasta que se le acostumbró la vista. Se acercó al espejo, y contempló horrorizada imagen que en él se reflejaba, su ropa todavía se hallaba húmeda y ensangrentada, las incisiones de su cuello estaban empezando a dolerle y no tenían buen aspecto.  
Tras limpiar los restos de sangre de su piel y curar sus heridas, se cambió de ropa, escondiendo la sucia en un lugar donde nadie pudiese encontrarla, después sin perder más tiempo salió de la habitación y recorrió el pasillo en dirección al laboratorio más cercano.  
Una vez dentro, se aseguró de cerrar la puerta con llave, rebuscó en el refrigerador y de él sacó una pequeña caja que contenía unos apósitos transparentes, desarrollados a partir de la saliva curativa de Marceline; al abrirla, cogió uno y retiró la capa protectora, seguidamente lo pegó sobre la herida de su cuello, en cuestión de minutos el color del apósito cambió, adaptándose al de su piel y escondiendo las incisiones.

Al contemplar el resultado, sonrió fugazmente. “Quién necesita maquillaje teniendo apósitos experimentales…” Su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar, extrañada, comprobó el número, pero no figuraba ninguno en pantalla, así que por precaución decidió no contestar a la llamada y guardar el aparato en uno de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros.  
Ahora que ya estaba lista, podía presentarse frente a la guardia como si nada hubiese pasado, posó su mano en el picaporte de la puerta y suspiró con pesar, y como si de una máscara se tratase dibujó una leve sonrisa en su rostro, enterrando toda su tristeza en lo más profundo de su atormentada alma.  
Nada más entrar en la sala de control, el Mayordomo Menta, el Capitán Refrescolo y los dos guardias banana se pusieron en pie.

“Alteza, esto no pinta nada bien.” Dijo el sirviente. “Los guardias de reconocimiento que he enviado a la periferia han avistado algo grande.”

“Grande no es la palabra, ¡es gigantesco!” Añadió el capitán de la guardia real.

“Es verdad, nos han mandado las fotos y… da miedito.” El guardia banana número uno se acercó a una de las pantallas y abrió el archivo que contenía las fotografías, en ellas se podía apreciar la silueta de un ser colosal, hecho de lo que parecía ser piedra y madera.

“Pero qué…” Se acercó para ampliar las imágenes. “¿Desde cuándo hay gigantes de este tipo en Ooo?” Frunció el ceño. “Esto apesta a magia…” Se cruzó de brazos y suspiró. “Que las tropas de reconocimiento se retiren.”

“Entendido, princesa.” Respondió Refrescolo.

“¿Han llegado ya Finn y Jake? Necesito que vayan a buscar a la Princesa Cuadriculada, es probable que esa bestia necesite ser contenida, y ella es la mejor en ese campo.” Se sentó en una de las sillas y descolgó el teléfono fijo. “La avisaré para que se prepare, espero que esté desp…” Las pantallas de la sala de control se apagaron.

“¡Yo no he sido!” Exclamó uno de los guardias.

Las pantallas volvieron a encenderse, pero no retransmitían nada más que la pantalla de espera. “Esto sí que es raro… reiniciaré el sistema a ver…” Dijo el extrañado mayordomo.

“No hay necesidad de eso.” Una voz distorsionada se escuchó a través de la señal estática de espera. “Es de mala educación no contestar las llamadas importantes, ¿no crees princesa?” La voz rio entre dientes.

Bonnibel se puso en pie. “Quizá si no te ocultases en el anonimato habría respondido.”

“Vaya, pues será verdad que eres inteligente.” Aunque distorsionada, la voz parecía asombrada.

“Qué quieres, no tengo tiempo para tonterías.” Puso mala cara, tratar con terroristas no le entusiasmaba lo más mínimo.

“Directa al grano, ¿eh?” La voz volvió a reír. “Cómo era aquello que dijiste… ah sí, dos pueden mantener un secreto si uno de ellos está muerto. Parece que hoy has honrado esa frase.”

“¿De qué va esto?” Preguntó en voz baja el guardia número uno.

“No lo sé, pero da mal rollito…” Respondió entre susurros el número dos.

“Vosotros dos a callar.” Ordenó el mayordomo. “¿No eres ya un poco mayorcito para seguir con estas bromas, Rylai?”

“Uno nunca es demasiado mayor para divertirse.” El anónimo guardó silencio durante un instante. “Aunque admito que tus espías han estado muy cerca de encontrarme alguna vez.”

“Oh, y más veces que lo estarán, hasta que te atrapen como la rata de cloaca que eres.” Se cruzó de brazos y puso mala cara.

Las pantallas parpadearon, y la imagen se volvió gris. “Cumplidos aparte, sólo quiero charlar amigablemente con tu jefa…”

“Amigablemente, ya, claro.” Puso los ojos en blanco. “Sea lo que sea, escúpelo ya, estoy ocupada.”

“¿Con el ese gigante que tu gran amiga Maja ha invocado?” Rylai rio entre dientes.

La princesa se quedó boquiabierta y lanzó una mirada al capitán, quien inmediatamente se puso a tratar de localizar el lugar de dónde la señal provenía. “Y cómo se supone que sabes eso. ¿Trabajas para ella?”

“¿Trabajar para esa amargada? Blios me libre.” De repente un emoticono de una carita sonriente apareció en todas y cada una de las pantallas. “Y… la duda ofende, princesa, deberías saber ya que conozco todos los secretos de la Tierra de Ooo.”

“Mejor dicho, todos los estúpidos cotilleos.” Respondió Menta en tono despectivo, no le guardaba ningún aprecio al anónimo, pues había estado tras él durante meses, como un gato persiguiendo a un ratón.

“¿Cotilleos? ¿Es así como debo llamar a tu apasionado romance prohibido?” Inquirió, tratando de parecer misterioso. “Me pregunto qué opinarán tus súbditos sobre ello.”

“No sé de qué estás hablando.” Cruzó las manos tras su espalda y mantuvo la vista al frente.

“La princesa no tiene citas, colega.” Interrumpió el guardia número dos.

Menta, viendo la que se les venía encima, echó de la sala a empujones a los dos guardias banana. “Id a avisar a los otros para que se preparen.” Seguidamente cerró la puerta en sus narices.

“Siempre actúas sin dejar testigos, y al igual que ahora, lo has hecho antes, tus manos están manchadas de sangre.” Siguió con la acusación.

“Mis manos están perfectamente limpias, no tengo nada que ocultar.” Se mantuvo firme.

“No lo estaban hace un rato.” Rylai rio entre dientes. “Quizá debería preguntarle a ella…” Las pantallas parpadearon, y en ellas apareció una foto de Marceline, tumbada en el sofá de tela roja, tal y como la había dejado antes de irse de su casa. “Pero me temo que los muertos no hablan.”

Bonnibel cerró los puños. “¡Aléjate de ella!” Exclamó.

“¿Por qué debería? Sólo estoy presentando mis respetos a mi amiga muerta.” Respondió con tono calmado.

“¿Alteza?” Inquirió el mayordomo con cierta preocupación. “La has…”

“¡Claro que no! ¡Sólo está sedada!” Espetó, presa de la rabia. “Más vale que te alejes de ella, o si no…”

“No.” Interrumpió. “Tú vas a ser quien se aleje de ella.”

“Qué…” Frunció el ceño confusa. “No voy a dejar de tratar con ninguno de mis amigos sólo porque tú lo digas.”

“¿Tienes ese mismo roce con todas tus amistades?” Inquirió con tono burlón. “Porque dudo que con tu gran amigo el Rey de Ooo, te comportes igual… y sería una verdadera lástima que él se enterase por mí, ¿no crees?”

“Ese estúpido patán, ¿es él quien te ha contratado?” Echó un vistazo al localizador, estaban a punto de dar con las coordenadas de la guarida del anónimo.

Rylai dejó escapar una carcajada. “No, simplemente velo por los intereses de mis amigos, y tú, no eres uno de ellos. Sin embargo, no me vendría mal algo de oro para pagar el alquiler, y he oído que el Rey de Ooo tiene un montón.” Las pantallas volvieron a cambiar a la pantalla de espera.

Bonnibel dejó escapar un suspiro, no tenía la certeza de cuánta información sobre ella poseía el anónimo, todo parecía estar desmoronándose a su alrededor. “No vas a conseguir hacerme chantaje, no tienes nada, estás intentando venderme humo.” Trató de mantener la compostura.

“Y yo que creía que eras inteligente, pero basta ya de palabrería, tienes una ciudad que defender y… una camiseta que recuperar.” Dijo refiriéndose a la siniestra prenda que la Bruja Maja le había arrebatado. “Pero cuando debas elegir entre salvar tu legado, o perderlo, ¿qué elegirás?” Dejó escapar una traviesa risita. “Estaré vigilando.”

Las pantallas se reiniciaron, y volvieron a retransmitir lo que las cámaras de vigilancia veían en la ciudad, Chicle dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa con los puños a causa de la rabia. “Dime que lo hemos encontrado.”

“Uh… no exactamente, la señal proviene de alguna parte de esta zona, pero no he podido aislar las coordenadas exactas.” Explicó.

“Está bien, lleva los datos a tu despacho, y mantenlos a salvo, quiero que en cuanto solucionemos el tema del gigante te pongas con el caso.” Ordenó. “Y pon a alguien registrando palacio en busca de cualquier dispositivo que haya comprometido nuestra seguridad.”

“Sí mi señora.” El Capitán Refrescolo cogió el ordenador portátil que había utilizado para tratar de localizar la guarida anónima, y salió de la sala.

Se frotó las sienes a causa del estrés. “Quiero que mandes cuanto antes a tu mejor agente a vigilar la casa de Marceline, nadie debe acercarse sin mi permiso.”

Menta asintió, sin embargo temía saber el motivo. “Puedo preguntar…”

“Ahora no…” Suspiró y tensó el rostro. “Sólo… encuentra a ese tipo, y tráelo ante mí, le haré pagar con creces su estúpida insolencia.” Haciendo caso de sus órdenes, el mayordomo se apresuró en ponerse manos a la obra.

Cuando por fin se quedó a solas, se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, estaba viviendo una terrible pesadilla de la que no parecía poder escapar. Entonces fue cuando recordó a la Reina Bonnibel del futuro, preguntándose qué decisiones había tomado ella a lo largo de la historia, preguntándose si esas decisiones habían sido las correctas y si seguiría el mismo camino.  
Incluso estando a salvo en su reino, se sentía entumecida por el peso de los acontecimientos, abatida por las decisiones a tomar y asfixiada a causa de tanta responsabilidad, pero como tantas otras veces, se puso en pie e hizo frente a la desesperación, estaba determinada a pagar cualquier precio para llevar su reino a la gloria, incluso si eso significaba aplastar a todo aquel que se interpusiese en su camino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, soy una persona horrible.


End file.
